


Alpha and Omega

by AngularNotions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega/Beta, Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 64
Words: 236,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngularNotions/pseuds/AngularNotions
Summary: Lord Liam Payne, a wealthy well bred alpha is looking for a mate because society tells him he should.Harry Styles, a poor omega who has been on the run for years is doing everything he can to not belong to anyone.Neither is expecting to find what they need most in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, bear with me. This is the longest fic I have ever written and I am doing final editing as I'm posting it.  
> THIS FIC IS COMPLETE!!!! I promise that it is finished!!!! I'll just be a little slow at posting it!!!  
> Comments are welcome! Manips and pictures would be glorious!
> 
> Attempted Rape/Non-Con, but still may be triggering, be forewarned.
> 
> Also, clearly I do not own or even know any member of One Direction personally. This work is complete fiction and not meant to offend or pass any judgement.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: angularnotions.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention earlier, but there is a lot of inspiration that came from Downton Abbey as well. While I do not explicitly use any characters, I was influenced by the period of time, the way of life and the people who make up that series.

[Amazing Moodboard #1 made by Lauri! ](https://tmblr.co/ZivKFv2ElidI1)

[And Moodboard #2](https://tmblr.co/ZivKFv2EliZ24)

 

_Harry_  
  
It was Harry’s favorite time of year.

That period when the wheat had grown just above his head, and swayed and rippled in the softly scented breezes like a golden ocean that he longed to dive into.

He was sitting on the hill in the soft grass, sun warm on his cheeks as he watched the wheat and Gemma, his sister, as she danced and sang while hanging the washing on the line. Her sweet tones carry on the wind that whips her golden hair about her face and he found himself joining in as he recognized her song as one they had written as children. A silly tune about the chickens, something about their heads jutting down to peck the dirt for the seeds they scatter about.

They were both jolted when the door on the back of the cottage had slammed against the frame, his mother bursting through screaming one word at him repeatedly, a word it took far too long for him to process.

They had moved to Holmes Chapel when Harry was only four. His parents had been the epitome of a happily married couple in the town of Redditch. Both betas, they had fallen in love and married in a simple ceremony surrounded by family and friends. His father worked the fields during the day, while his mother helped at the local bakery. They weren’t living a lavish lifestyle but were comfortable enough in their little house at the edge of town.

That all changed when Gemma came along. Unable to work for several long months, and his fathers meager salary barely covering expenses they had been forced to move into a flat above the milliner in order to survive.

Their relationship already strained, Harry’s arrival had been an ember added to the fire.

An omega son was sure to be a burden since he was forbidden from going to school or finding employment. But his mother had made his father promise that he would never allow his son to be sold, that he would protect him all his life. His father had begrudgingly agreed.

But when Harry was three, he lost his job and everything changed again. Soon there were money signs in his eyes every time he looked at his young son and fearing for what was to come, his mother had packed him and his sister up late one night and fled. They traveled for a time before they found Holmes Chapel. The village had been wary of their appearance at first, but soon welcomed them and became quite fond of little Harry with his curls and bright green eyes. It wasn’t long before many of them took on the task of protecting the little omega, feeling as his mother had that the entire practice of selling a person specifically for the task of breeding was both disgusting and inhumane.

They had done a good job of it as well. Harry was able to take classes at the schoolhouse with his sister, had proven himself intelligent with a special gift for music and a hardworking spirit. When he turned twelve he began working at the bakery with his mother, helping to bring in more money for the family to survive.

When his mother was plagued by a bad bout of pneumonia the previous winter that had crippled her for several months, it was then, only days past his twenty-first birthday, that Harry had become the main breadwinner in their house.

And then they came for him.

That afternoon, while he sat on the grass trying to understand what his mother was yelling at him, several men in police uniforms had come out the door behind her, shoving her out of the way as though she were a rag doll and his ears had finally heard her message.

Run.

She was shouting at him to run.

So he did. He had leapt up and ran straight towards the wheat, panic and fear tightening his chest, making it hard to breathe, but he kept going. The stalks had smacked his face and arms where his thin cotton shirt was pushed up to his elbows, but he didn’t register the sting on his skin, or the cold breeze pushing on his face. He could hear the footsteps and the shouts behind him, getting closer, making him push harder, move his feet faster, but he just was not fast enough. The young officer had come at him from the left, slamming into him and sending him into a fall, crushing the wheat stalks, making the sharp edges dig into his chest.

The officer had wrestled him down and knelt on his back, pressing his face into the dirt with one of his hands gripping Harry’s hair that had come loose from the tie.

“GOT HIM!” He had shouted in triumph, the rest of the constabulary circling soon after, helping to restrain Harry with shackles and dragging him out of the field to be tossed into the back of a wagon.

The same officer who had captured him, had sat on the bench in the back with him, watching Harry with lascivious eyes. He was clearly an alpha, and it had unnerved Harry completely. While there were alphas in Holmes Chapel, they were all mated, none of them ever acted untoward around him or looked at him as this officer had. It was a new feeling for him, making his skin crawl and stomach churn.

Now, after several months, he was used to it, having experienced so much worse.

He doesn’t know what happened to his mother and sister, but he could imagine. It was a crime to hide or withhold an omega from the sales, since they were considered the property of the state, and often a reward was paid to anyone who provided information to authorities on the whereabouts of a wayward omega. All of whom were documented from birth. So it was no surprise then that they knew he existed.

His mother had long feared this would happen, she had warned him to be careful, telling him to hide in the bakery when someone they didn’t know came in, walking the back way home if visitors were in town and disguising his scent when she was particularly fearful. But it hadn’t been enough in the end. He would probably never know who turned them in, whether it was someone in the village that they thought they could trust, or just a stranger.

Frankly it didn’t really matter. They still found him, and they still took him and facing the truth that he would never see his sister or his mother again was a far heavier burden than anything they could do to him.

Harry had been moved several times over the following weeks to various towns and villages, though it was a least a fortnight before his father showed up to claim ownership. In order for him to be sold, he needed an owner to accept the terms and payment and his father was only too happy to do so. Harry only saw him once, and his father had looked at him so coldly, as though he loathed his only son, that it had left a lasting effect on his heart.

One businessman had offered his father a sum to take over ownership so that he might try to get a good price for the young man. His father had agreed, likely feeling that he would be difficult to sell to wealthy titled alphas. He wasn’t wrong. The first time he was in a sale, he had been largely overlooked due to his advanced age and lack of proper manners.

Omegas were expected to attend training from the age of five onward, to learn how to be a well behaved mate and how to rear their children. Once they reached fourteen, they became eligible for sale. At twenty-two, with no training, Harry wasn’t desirable for most alphas, though many would openly admit to admiring his beauty, he would take too much time and effort to turn into what they required, time that was better spent being pregnant.

After two months of effort, his new owner getting more and more impatient by the day, he had finally convinced an alpha to take Harry on. The man was much older than Harry, far too late in life to be interested in having children, but he was happy enough to find a mate for the purposes of physical gratification and felt that Harry was pretty enough for that.

He had Harry tied to the back of the carriage as though he were luggage and took him home. The first night there he had dragged Harry into his sleeping quarters, shoved him onto his knees and pressed his cock straight into his mouth.

Harry reacted out of pure panic and bit down. The resulting mess would require the man to redecorate his entire bedroom, right down to pale wood flooring.  
After being beaten senseless by the mans valet, Harry had been reattached to the carriage and taken back to his owner, who reluctantly due to threats of violence upon his person, returned the payment and took Harry back.

He spent the next month in his owners back shed, recuperating from the physical assault and despondent at the turn his life was taking.

When the visible marks had disappeared he was returned to the sales. He had lost count of the number of times he had been groped and ogled. While these alphas were supposed to be gentlemen and of good manners, most of them seemed to think nothing of sliding their hands down the back of Harry’s trousers to grasp his ass or attempt to insert a finger or two inside of him.

At his wits end, Harry’s owner had finally decided that they would try one more sale, at a pub in Harrogate, and if he was unable to rid himself of the omega he would take him to London to drop him at one of the whorehouses. He had already accepted he was going to take a financial loss on Harry, but it was better than continuing to house and feed the young man.

The back room of the pub is small and sweltering with the fire lit. It smelled of stale ale, urine, sex and vomit. Harry found himself wanting to go out into the pub to the assembled alphas just to escape that room.

There was an unusually large number of omegas in the sale, making his owner even less optimistic at their potential chances, but he remained cautiously hopeful since there was also a larger number of potential buyers.

Harry watches impassively as the first two omegas are led out. He had long since learned to swallow his sadness and fear for the others. It wasn’t due to selfish reasons that he lacked empathy for them, more just a protection of his own sanity.

A handler steps forward for him next, eyes alight as he takes Harry in from head to toe and immediately he is suspicious of the man. Handlers were often the first to press their hands across his body and he had long grown tired of it.

The man, who wasn’t much larger than Harry, with short fair hair, dark eyes and a pockmarked face, reaches forward and instead of taking his elbow, grasps a handful of Harry’s ass. Thoroughly perturbed, Harry throws his elbow up and into the mans throat before swinging his other fist around and connecting with his jaw, sending him tumbling backwards onto the floor.

Almost immediately, two other handlers leap forward to restrain the furious omega, who thrashes for a few moments trying to get another set of attacks in until they lift him off the ground by his elbows. He finally stops fighting but continues to glare at the man on the floor as long as he can see him as he is hauled out into the pub itself, where a whole new group of alpha eyes are watching him.

Already in a dour mood before any of this began, the incident in the back room has sent him into a fury and he makes sure to glare hatefully at every alpha his eyes land on. As soon as he is able he backs against the wall between the hallway and one of the tables and plants himself. He hears one of his handlers sigh in annoyance, but they surprisingly don’t bother trying to move him. He sees why a moment later when an alpha starts approaching him from the right.

Harry guesses he is about the same age as himself, around the same height with dark hair swept back and warm, kind eyes and full lips. He is attractive, Harry can admit that much, but he is far more concerned with the look in the alphas eyes as he approaches. His face holds a strange sort of awe, as though he is taking in the visage of an angel rather than a dirty, scrappy omega who’s hair is half shaken loose around his face. Harry doesn't like it and unsure of where this interaction is going to head, he does his best to look as angry and disgusted by the young alpha as he possibly can, hoping to make him change his course. But instead the alpha’s eyes grow wider, filling with wonder and desire. He seems to be sniffing the air around Harry deliberately and Harry's eyebrows knit together in confusion and curiosity at this.

Alphas scented him all the time, usually checking to see if he was going into heat or just because some of them got off on the scent of an omega, but none of them had ever looked at him like this before.

Carefully testing the waters, Harry finds himself taking short scents of the air, trying to determine what had the alpha so seemingly entranced and he's shocked when he finds that over the stale ale and other less than pleasant odors in the room there was a lovely, warm spicy flavor to the air. The more he breathed it in, the more he liked it and found himself seeking it out.

It was becoming more and more difficult to glare at the alpha while he was being caressed by the new scent. A part of his mind told him it was coming from the young man in front of him and that there was a reason for that but he couldn’t alight on what that was.

An older alpha with dark short cropped hair and even darker eyes steals up behind the young alpha and grasps his shoulder, speaking a few words into his ear that Harry doesn’t bother to listen to.

The younger one responds and his rich voice sounds strained but still musical to Harry, almost distressingly so, but then Harry hears the words owner and offer and his eyes widen and anger pulses through him as he takes in their meaning and how they relate to him.

The same side of his mind that had told him of the scent also told him that he actually wasn’t that opposed to going anywhere with this alpha, but again, he didn’t take time to decipher the reasons why. He just knew he didn’t want to be sold again. Even if it meant going to London, he had already planned on escaping from the whorehouses as quickly as possible, and with a city that large, he presumed he could disappear fairly easily.

The older alpha is clearly against the younger ones decision, and Harry hears him refer to the younger one as Liam and son and the connection between the two is made. His father is clearly no fan of Harry and makes it known as he points out the omegas history with disgust in his voice.

Harry takes a moment to glare at the father before returning to the son to see if the warning will have any effect. But much to Harry’s disdain, it doesn’t. The young man called Liam declares his desire to make an offer on Harry and demands his father find his owner.

Harry can’t understand why, after hearing how undesirable he is as a mate, that this young, attractive and clearly well born alpha would persist in wanting to take him home with him.

Liam’s reaction to Harry’s expression is a smile, warm and inviting, and without even thinking Harry pushes back away from the alpha, his hip colliding with a table, sending it and it’s contents crashing to the floor. He barely manages to remain upright himself.

His owner appears at Liam’s side at that moment, with the young mans father still standing on the other and the three of them stare at Harry, each with a different expression from hope to be rid of him, attraction and concern and finally hatred.

He doesn’t hear the words, but sees his owner speak out of the corner of his eye. He just keeps his eyes locked on the young alphas, pushing as much hatred and anger into his expression as possible, hoping it works, that it stops this from happening but then Liam nods once and it’s done.

Harry has a new owner.


	2. Chapter 2

_Liam_  
  
He knew he’d been putting it off, waiting and waiting until he ran out of reasons why none of the omegas were good enough for him. He was already on his father’s last nerve, but the talk within the house and village had spread as far as London and with the season coming up, he couldn't bear the thought of hearing it first hand. And so, on this night, he knew he would have to decide. He would choose an omega to be his future mate and children would be born and the earth would return to its axis.

Except nothing was ever that easy, at least not for Liam, despite how privileged his life might seem.

Born into wealth and prestige, he had become the Earl of Devonshire and Lord of Bolton Abbey in Yorkshire before he had seen his nineteenth year. The land, house and Priory were originally owned by his mother’s family, who, born a beta, was free to marry whomever she chose, which in reality was whomever her father approved of. They liked Liam’s father, Captain Simon Cowell, well enough at the beginning. An attractive and wealthy alpha from a good family, he was the perfect mate for their daughter to take over the Abbey. While his background was good enough for his mother’s family to approve of the marriage, he lacked the title to be granted the privilege of also purchasing an omega.

Their courtship had been adored in the local village, the citizens seeing the Captain as a military hero and the illustration of good manners. But shortly after they married, when Liam was on the way, the Captain’s true colors began to show. A terrible temper, a penchant for dalliances and an obsession with omegas made it clear that should he take over the Abbey, he was sure to bring scandal and ruination down upon it and the entire family. And since the household was not only a place of employment for a significant number of people but also the social, governmental and spiritual centre of the village, this could not be allowed.

The birth of a healthy, alpha son was the answer to all of their prayers and so, Liam, at not even a year old, was bequeathed the entire Abbey and estate and attached titles, to be established upon the death of his grandfather.

Not surprisingly, this did not sit well with his father who took it out on his mother, a kind woman who did everything she could to keep her husband happy and always did her best to make Liam see the good in his father. When Liam was ten his mother died from an infection and he knew he would have to respect her wishes for him to always keep his father a part of his life, despite the objections of his often meddling grandmother who would have sooner turned the old man out on his ear than allow him to continue to be a part of their family. Evenings when they dined together were often terse and therefore infrequent unless friends were visiting.

In return for Liam’s kindness, his father took it upon himself to help him find an omega to carry on the family, whether or not Liam was agreeable.

He had gone along with it mostly to entertain his father, despite how uncomfortable it made him feel, but his own loneliness and lack of connection with anyone who he might make a marital match with let the idea of a mate become more and more realistic as time went on. He may not entirely agree with the process, the selling of people seemed barbaric to say the least, but he soothed his concerns by reminding himself that he would provide a safe and happy home to whomever he brought to it. He did his best not to think of the families they were forced to leave behind.

So for the past three years, the two had made the journeys every three months or so, to Skipton, Addingham, and other towns a carriage ride away, or when they were feeling particularly urgent, a car ride, where collections of omegas were available for purchase from their families or owners, in the hopes of finding the right one.

Except, Liam could never seem to find that right one. There were many pretty ones, those with alluring eyes or scents, but somehow they just weren’t enough to make him happy.

Now he stood at a bar in a small public house in Harrogate, several salivating alphas around him, many of them considered gentlemen, all awaiting the wares of the evening to be paraded around for consideration. He sipped at his bitter ale, solemn in the task at hand, but also curious as always. It was ingrained in his gender, as an alpha, to be attracted to and desirous of omegas, his school masters had already reminded him that it was because it was for the good of the population and the human race. He always just chalked it up to nature, and that the baser attributes could easily be overcome. There was no reason to behave poorly just because of what he was born. He refused to treat omegas as objects existing purely to sate the lust of alphas and bear their children. They were human beings, people, who deserved respect and consideration just as much as he did.

His father, who believed the entire opposite, shifted in his seat next to him bumping Liam’s elbow and causing some of his ale to slosh down the side of the glass. Simon was already three pints in, fidgeting drunkenly and licking his lips as he waited eagerly to eye them all. His inability to purchase an omega for himself infuriated and frustrated him. He had many a time attempted to convince Liam to purchase one or another he fancied for himself, making loose promises about sharing, completely ignoring the horrified reaction of his son.

The small dark square shaped room was fuller than normal, all of the tables surrounded by men in expensive suits drinking and every so often one of them would jeer about waiting and it would start a chorus that only quieted when they had to take another drink. The size of the crowd could be attributed to the fact that many alphas had come of age recently, and Liam had heard the rumors that it meant it would be more difficult for many of them, including himself, to convince a family to allow them to make an offer on their omega, despite obvious wealth and status. But he wasn’t worried. He, childishly perhaps, felt that when he found the right one, all would fall into place. He wasn’t so naive as to believe in the whole true mate business, but felt that a companionable relationship could be achieved easily enough and he had witnessed it with two very dear friends.

Near the back of the pub, down a long hallway, a door opened, alighting the dark walls and squeaking audibly, disturbing the rumbling conversations around the room. The short silence that followed was broken with cheers and wolf whistles as the first omega is led into the room. He’s young, probably about fourteen, a shock of red curls on his head and fair skin, dusted with freckles and bright blue eyes. His father hums in appreciation beside him, but Liam has already written the child off. He’s too young. End of. He didn’t care that omegas were considered of age at fourteen, it was wrong.

A second omega is pulled in, a young woman this time, very rare, women were usually born beta. Her dark hair is pulled into a fashionable chignon style and her blush colored dress compliments her creamy skin nicely. She’s beautiful, but that isn’t what Liam notices first. She looks frightened, her dark eyes flitting around the room quickly, attempting to take in every face. They land on Liam’s for just a moment before moving on and his heart goes out to her. In that moment he’s reminded once again just how despicable this entire practice is and fury that he is being forced to participate leaks down his back. He starts to contemplate making an offer on her, just so that he can give her a good safe home, to protect her. He promises himself he would never even lay a hand on her, just so she should never again look so terrified as she does now.

He leans forward in his seat, about to stand when his eyes catch the figure being escorted out the door and down the hall, throwing shadows on the wall. The resolve he had settled on moments before is forgotten instantly, along with the girl, in the moment his eyes land on the face of the new person in the room.

This omega is older than he’s ever seen, even though he appears to just be around his twentieth year, give or take a year. He’s also taller than Liam has ever seen in an omega, his limbs lanky but in proportion to his frame. His easy gait is at odds with his tense, broad shoulders. His hair is knotted on top of his head in a loose bun, as though he just threw it up there haphazardly, and a few dark mahogany curls rest above his dirty collar, having come loose. It would appear that he hadn’t entered the room without some struggle against the handlers holding his elbows, both of them glaring at the young man. His dark eyebrows are pulled together in a frown as he glares around the room, his mouth a tight line, but Liam can see the stunning beauty there anyway, in his high cheekbones and sharp jawline.

Liam has to have him, needs to be closer to him, to see that face in more detail. He’s away from the bar and moving before he’s even realized it, his father issuing a surprised sound behind him that he ignores in pursuit of getting nearer to the omega who has stubbornly pressed his back against the wall, refusing to move about the room to be shown off like a prize pony.

Other omegas enter the room, but Liam doesn’t see them, doesn’t see anyone but the boy, more a man, before him. The omega doesn’t notice him at first, steadfastly burning his eyes into others nearby, but those beautiful, furious eyes land on his face when he gets close enough and Liam realizes that they are green, like a meadow in the springtime. Surprise flickers through his features for a moment before he returns to scowling, this time directing it towards Liam with little regard to manners.

Liam doesn’t even care. Already enchanted by his beauty, he’s now completely dumbstruck with the scent reaching his nose. Like a warm fire, cinnamon, the crisp ocean, a perfect rose, it is every good scent one can imagine all rolled into one unique and addictive perfume that he will never get enough of. The alpha is completely entranced, fully and completely pulled in, feeling like it has to mean something, that maybe they are meant for each other, the ever elusive myth of the true mate come to life, but in a moment of lucidity he realizes the green eyed omega is entirely unaffected by Liam’s presence. He continues to glare hatefully at him, edging down the wall to get away and a sharp pain breaks through his chest.

The rest of the room disappears as he stares into those eyes, imploring them to feel and see what he does, and he sees momentary flickers of curiosity, but they are so fleeting, like wisps of smoke, that he almost wonders if he is imagining them.

A hand clamps down on his shoulder suddenly, startling him entirely out of his daze and his fathers warm, bitter scented breath hits his cheek, “Found one for you, don’t worry about this one, he’s got a bit of a reputation, completely untrained and too old for you anyway.”

The hand starts trying to pull him backwards, away from the delicious scent and he finds himself fighting back, trying to stay close despite whatever societal rules he might be breaking.

“Liam, son, listen to what I’m telling you, he’s not the right one,” Simon growls, hand pulling harder.

“I don’t care,” his voice sounds tight, almost foreign to himself, “He’s the one I want, find his owner, I want to make an offer.”

As close as they are, the omega’s eyes widen in horror at Liam’s words and he feels himself wobble slightly. Could he have this wrong? But then the scent hits him again and his resolve strengthens.

“Liam, he’s a wild one, they found him only a few months back, still living with his mother, he’s never been trained, and has a history of being a runner and for other things,” his father spits the last words at the omega, who turns his eyes from Liam long enough to scowl hard in the Simon’s direction.

“Father, I appreciate your input, but my decision is made. Find his owner,” Liam reaffirms confidently.

The green eyes flick back to his face and lock with his own. The omega's expression remains hateful, but those flickers of curiosity are back, he's clearly trying to read Liam, to try to understand what is happening as well. Liam tries to smile at him, to soften him and gain his trust, but the omega lurches back away from him, toppling a table behind him and sending the glasses of ale crashing to the floor. The room quiets as all of the patrons and captive omegas turn together to see what the disruption was.

His father returns at that moment with the omegas owner and Liam faintly hears him mutter something disparaging under his breath but he tries to ignore him.

The owner is more direct, facing Liam and nodding in the omegas direction, “You want ‘im?”

Heart pounding and head feeling faint from the pure fury coming from the stunning green eyes in front of him, he can only manage to nod once.

“Well ya can have ‘im for fifty, be glad ta be rid.”

And so the deal was done. The alpha had found a mate, who by the looks of things, had every intention of killing him in his sleep.

* * *

 

To say the ride home in the car was uncomfortable would be putting it lightly. Fearing for any attempts at fleeing, the omega had been installed in the rear seat between Liam and his father and both had been taking turns glaring at each other and Liam throughout the trip. The omega spent the rest of his time scrunching himself up as much as possible to avoid any possible physical contact with either alpha.

The few times Liam made eye contact with his chauffeur Brennan in the mirror had shown that while he was as taught as a coil in the midst of all of the tension, the driver clearly thought it all hilarious at the same time. If he didn’t like the man so well, Liam would have fired him on the spot.

When they finally pull onto the long gravel drive, Liam is so relieved he could collapse. He can see the lamps lit out front with the Misters Watts, George and Harrison awaiting them on the drive, all of them eyeing the strange occupant in the car curiously.

The car finally halting, his father all but dives out the door, stalking past the awaiting servants to retire to his own quarters to sulk. George, his valet, waffles momentarily before hurrying after him, sure to be chomping at the bit to hear all of the gossip about Liam’s new acquaintance.

The omega had become even more tense as the car was pulling to a stop and Liam assumed it was a nervous energy due to being in unknown surroundings. Frankly, he should have known better, his father had already warned him after all.

Not one minute after his father had left the car, the younger man slides across the seat to the open door and takes off at a full sprint into the grove of trees lining the side of the property. All of the other men stand in shock for a few moments, Liam with only one leg out of the car, before their senses return to them and they go into action.

The grove is dense, thick with ancient trees and tall Yews that scaled the side of a stone wall that long ago had protected the property from attack. Finding the omega amongst the bracken was not going to be easy, even if Liam could smell him.

“Watts, get inside, wake all of the footmen and servants to come help search! Harrison, watch the middle, he’s wearing a white shirt, you might see him! Brennan, get to the other side, there’s no way he can get over the wall but he might circle around that way!”

Instructions given and everyone moving, Liam himself takes off the same way the omega had gone. He was regretting not taking the moments in the car to open the sleeve of paperwork he had received with his new purchase to learn the young man’s name. At the time he had worried about being rude. Reading about all of the omegas personal information with him sitting right there next to him seemed uncouth. Now he really wished he knew his name, it would make calling for him much easier.

He breaks through the tree line at a full run and promptly slips on wet undergrowth, dampened from a rain earlier in the day. Drops of water trickle down from the canopy of trees above, slowly soaking the shoulders of his suit coat, but he continues tracking along the invisible path. He keeps trying to find the delicious scent of the omega on the air, to use it to follow but the rain has given the wooded area a damp, humid pungency, the moss giving off a strong earthy odor, obliterating anything else.

He swivels his head back and forth, eyes scanning his surroundings for any signs of a white shirt or even movement, but nothing catches his eye. Slowing to a stop he listens hard for any movement. He wasn’t far now from the stone wall, the Yews looming large ahead of him and while scaling up them to the top of the wall wasn’t impossible, there wasn’t much to use to get down on the other side. It would still be a dead end.

Unless, and Liam swallows hard in horror as the thought enters his mind, the omega scaled the wall and jumped, intending to cause his own death in order to avoid his new life. It wasn’t unheard of for such things to take place. While there was no proof this was the intent of this exercise, it still caused a deep pain in the centre of his chest to consider it. He found he was already very attached to his new mate, even though they weren’t officially mates yet (he didn’t dwell on what that required), but it felt like this young omega, whose name he didn’t even know, was very much a part of his life now.

Despair and panic course through him and he swings around in circles wildly, eyes and ears scanning his surroundings in an almost chaotic manner.

The crunching of branches and a slight crash finally stop him. Feeling dizzy from his erratic spinning, he pushes forward towards the noise. It had come from higher up, near the top of the Yews, and he is awash again with fear that the omega was about to jump. Then he spots the white shirt, and its owner, sitting astride atop the wall in a break between the trees, leaning over the other side clearly looking for a way down.

Liam was about to speak, attempt to find a way to get the omegas attention, possibly talk some sense into him when George comes barreling towards them in a crash of branches and ferns. The omega turns quickly, eyes landing on Liam and George below and he immediately leaps to his feet and starts moving away along the top of the wall, wobbling dangerously on the narrow ledge.

“OVER HERE!” George hollers, and Liam can hear many more feet coming their way, Brennan leading and they all begin the pursuit of the omega who continues along the top of the wall.

Terror over what might happen when he reached the end causes Liam to raise his hands to slow the others. He hopes and prays the young man will realize he’s reached the end of this effort, climb back down and give in, or at the very least, head for the lawns where he would be easier to encircle and catch.

George begins to protest but one quick look from his Lordship closes his lips and they all move slower, listening as the omega fights through the branches along his path. When they all reach the end of the wall, Liam holds his breath, desperate to find words to reason with the young man, but also terrified of making any of this worse by speaking. He remembered the hateful expression in those soft green eyes, and suspected there was nothing he could do at that moment to convince him to acquiesce.

Brennan is the one who ultimately steps in, walking slowly towards just below where the omega stood, wobbling as he took in his surroundings, clearly unsure of how to proceed.

“Sir, I beg of you to just come down, none of us mean you any harm.”

Ian Brennan had a kind face, open and trustworthy, and he stared up at the other man meaningfully, his hands raised and open as if to show them empty of anything. The young man stares at him for a long moment, hair a mess of tangles and leaves, then his head lifts slightly as he looks one more time for any potential escape routes available to him before taking a long, deep aggravated sigh and stepping into the tree next to the wall. He clearly was a talented climber, with a good understanding of where to place his feet to balance his weight, but in the darkness he misses what the rest of them notice. The tree he has chosen is old and very brittle and not in the right condition for bearing any weight.

He makes it about halfway down before the branch he is stepping onto gives way and he tumbles the rest of the way down landing in a heap at the bottom.

“NO!” Liam yells and shoots forward, hands outstretched to assess the damage, praying that he was still alive.

The omega pushes himself up on to his hands and knees and drags himself away from Liam just as he reaches him, glaring hard at his new owner and coughing as he attempts to pull the air back into his lungs. Liam stops moving but keeps his hands outstretched uselessly.

Quietly the other men form a barrier around them, intending to keep the omega from making another attempt but it was clear he was in pain, and that soon overtook even his desire to hate Liam and he collapses back onto the ground, breathing hard. Brennan steps forward, nodding at Alfred, a footman, and the two of them carefully lift the man to his feet and then take their places at either side to begin the slow march back to the house.

Liam fears for broken bones in his legs or elsewhere and feels strongly that he should carry the injured man back, but when he steps forward again, a sharp glare from his supposed mate and quick shake of the head from Brennan stop him. Conceding defeat, he steps out of their way and begins following instead, wincing each time the omega limps.

“George, please go and fetch Dr. Andrews, tell him it’s an emergency,” he mutters to the man on his left.

His fathers valet looks at him with a less than pleased expression with the instruction but after a moment he nods and heads off down the drive.

They manage to get the omega to the house eventually and up the stairs to his living quarters. Prepared as he always was, Liam had had a room of the family wing set up for his new mate to move into when they arrived, directly across from his own bedroom of course. The large room was decorated in warm, rich inviting tones of cream, gold and soft rose. The large four poster bed was draped with golden linens and at least eight pillows. The stones around the fireplace had been scrubbed clean, the marble glistening in the light and the soft taupe wool rug gave a warm cushion under cold feet in the morning. At the other end of the large rectangular room, in front of the windows, was a small sitting area with an oak table and two chairs to take meals until the omega was ready to join his new family in the dining room. It would also serve as a wonderful place for breakfasts together, at least he had hoped it would. Right now that seemed unlikely. The lavatory was pristine and white and clean, complete with a bath tub, sink and toilet.

It was his intention to make the new family member as comfortable and welcome as possible with the best of everything. At this moment though, he had a feeling the omega he had brought home with him was very unlikely to notice or appreciate these things. Liam tried not to feel offended by that fact, the young man had just fallen from a tree, he had more pressing matters to concern himself with, as did Liam, but he also knew the omega had known a good, loving home and nothing his new owner did could ever come close to that.

They reach the room at about the same time the kindly, elderly doctor pulls up outside. George leads him up the stairs with his black leather satchel in hand and he begins examining the broken man they had carefully laid on a sheet on the bed.

As he sets to work the others step back and after a nod from Liam, leave the room. His hand grasps his own valet’s arm before he can pass, “I was hoping you would be willing to keep watch outside the door.”

Watts looks surprised, his brow furrowing slightly but he regains his composure quickly and nods.

“You will be relieved of most your other duties," Liam assures him, "and I will ensure you get periods of rest, perhaps I will have Alfred take on half of the task, but I require someone I can trust to watch over him and I don’t believe he is open to me being in his company too often.”

Watts’ mouth quirks up at the corner, “I’m certain he would appreciate some time to adjust M’Lord, perhaps some patience will do the trick to bring him around.”

As badly as Liam wanted to agree and feel the same, he had the sense that this was going to be a far more difficult up hill climb than he had originally planned for. Strangely, he felt up to the challenge, as despite his current dour mood about the situation, he refused to give up.

“Thank you Watts.”

The older man nods once again, making it into more of a bow before hobbling to the door on his cane.

Liam perpetually was confused by the strange circumstances that had brought this kindly beta valet to his door. He had served in the war with his father, and it was implied they had created a friendship of sorts during that time, but the two men were so vastly different that Liam could never understand what grounds might cause them to join forces. Nevertheless he was grateful for his arrival, even if his father had intended to take him as his own valet, Liam had decided that he would be best served working with the Lord of the house, a more prestigious position and had demoted George to his father’s service.

Thurston George, a poor alpha, was a decent enough worker, but had a penchant for menace. He frequently was at the centre of indecorous talk about the house and was a known gossip. He seemed to share his fathers obsession with omegas so any hurt feelings the captain might have harbored over the loss of Watts were quickly evaporated when he found a real ally. George was part of the reason Liam wanted someone watching over his new house guest, as he didn’t trust the man not to stir the pot and bring details back to the his father.

When only the three remained in the room, the doctor, his Lordship himself and the injured omega, Liam hopes that perhaps the young man might begin to calm slightly, but one quick glance at him found quite the opposite. The doctor was examining his chest, testing his ribs for possible fractures and while he winced frequently, he held his eyes on Liam, watching his every move with dislike and mistrust.

Noticing the tension in his patient and the expression on his face, Dr. Andrews rises quietly and approaches Liam.

“M’Lord, if I may make a suggestion,” he starts.

“I should take my leave.” Liam follows, already predicting what his friend was about to say.

“Yes, I’m afraid," the doctor answers softly, "he’s had an ordeal this evening and while his injuries are not significant, they are enough to require bed rest for a least a week. He needs to be able to relax to rest properly, I’m sure you understand.”

Sadly, Liam did and he nods at the doctor before turning and slipping through the door.

Seated in a ornate wooden chair brought from the study is Watts, his cane held loosely between his feet.

“Give him time, M’Lord, just give him time,” he says gently, kind eyes on Liam full of sympathy.

If Liam didn’t know any better, he might have thought the old man knew something he didn’t. But he didn’t have the mind to dwell on it at the moment. He truly just wanted to shut himself in his bedroom under the covers where he could try to process the entire evenings events.

He made it a few steps before Watts spoke again.

“Oh, M’Lord, forgive me, I almost forgot. Mr. Brennan brought the papers you had with you in the car up, I asked him pass them to Mrs. Watts to leave upon your bed. I didn’t think you would want them left out in the open.”

In everything that had happened since the omega had taken off running, Liam had entirely forgotten about the papers and gratitude overwhelms him at his valet’s careful concern to protect the omega and Liam by keeping them private. He had no concerns that Alice, Mr. Watts’ wife and housemaid in the Abbey, would have kept her nose out of them. Like her husband, she was the best of people, kind and trustworthy.

“Thank you Watts, as always you are a credit to his household,” Liam replies, energy returning to him.

A new purpose at hand he turns and strides much faster into his bedroom. An overwhelming curiosity takes hold as he steps into the room. Finally he would get some answers about the beautiful green eyed man he had brought home. First and foremost, he wanted to know his name.

Shutting the door tight behind himself, Liam quickly slides his jacket off of his shoulders and lays it across the chair in front of the fire to dry. With his valet performing guard duty, he would be on his own to undress, but he wasn’t too concerned, he had done it before.

As promised the thick folder sat neatly on the deep blue silk quilt on the bed. Picking up the papers reverently he sits himself in the place they had just been vacated from and opens the folder.

 

  
** _Official Documents Kings Property_ **   
  
_Omega #24738_   
  
_Name: Harry Edward Styles_   
  
_Birthplace: Redditch, County of Worcestershire_   
  
_Birth Date: February 1, 1890_   
  
_Details of Note: Omega was reported absent from father’s home on the 5th of November, 1893. Mother had absconded with the King’s property to a new dwelling in the village of Holmes Chapel. Discovered the 13th of April, 1912, age 22._   
  
_Owners:     Desmond Styles, Father_   
_Michael Harvey, Auxiliary_   
_Lord Joseph Notley, Mating Failed_   
_Michael Harvey, Auxiliary_   
_Lord Liam Payne_

 

  
Harry, his new omega was called Harry. It seemed fitting actually, the perfect title for such a man.

As he read further he became more alarmed. While his father had warned him of some of the details of Harry’s life, seeing it all on official papers made it far more real and difficult to digest. The following pages in the document detailed the search for Harry after his mother had taken him and an older sibling away from his father. It was several pages in before he discovered that the sibling was a sister, named Gemma, who was a beta.

The disdain for his mother’s actions was clear throughout all of the evidence. He wasn’t surprised by this in the least. The vast majority of officials and upper class men did not see omegas as people, rather they were property, to be bought and sold and a mother taking her child away to protect him was seen as common thievery. But Liam could understand and sympathize with her actions. Harry was her child, her only son and she had only intended to protect him from ruthless alphas. While Liam didn’t consider himself to be one, he knew of many out there, his father included.

The failed mate was particularly interesting to him. His father had only touched on the scandal involved there, but Liam hadn’t heard anything of it himself, but it was detailed quite graphically within the documents and a queasy feeling pooled in his stomach as he read of the alphas injuries. But it wasn’t sympathy with the man that made him sick, it was concern and sympathy for Harry. While the officials saw Harry’s supposed attack as malicious, the trait of an untrained omega who should have been taught a lesson. Liam saw it as the act of a desperate man in a horrific situation.

Frankly, the alpha had brought it upon himself and deserved every bit of it.

A sense of protectiveness washes over him, he is determined that Harry will never know such abuse again, that he would always know that he was cared for in this house, even if they never mated. This was his home now and Liam intended to make it feel as such.

He just had to convince Harry of that.

When he got to the last page of all of the documents, he found a final mental examination by a psychologist that for the most part wasn't that surprising. He was well aware of Harry’s stubbornness, his general fury about the entire system and tendency to flee when cornered. But the doctor had also noted that Harry was mute.

Liam found this very curious and thought back through all of their interactions since he had first seen the omega and realized that in that time, even while falling from the tree, the young man hadn’t made a sound. The doctor queried whether it was just the stubbornness taking form or if there might actually be a true medical concern causing him to remain silent.

Only time would tell if the first theory was correct. Liam didn’t think he could remain silent by choice forever, but what if there was a real medical concern. It might be something he needed to speak with Dr. Andrews about.

Setting the paperwork aside, he rises and removes the rest of his attire, slipping into his cotton pajamas and sliding under the covers of his bed.

He held on to hope, however slight, that tomorrow the omega might soften just a little towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry_  
  
Despite the lushness of the bed he lay in, the pain in his body was rampant when he awoke the next morning. The kindly doctor had informed him that while he was covered head to toe in bruises, he hadn’t done any lasting damage in his fall. The worst of it was a sprained ankle. He had finished his exam with a dose of morphine that had knocked Harry out flat. Something that had alarmed him when he first woke as he had no knowledge of anything that might have taken place upon his person during the night, but when he opened his eyes, suppressing a hiss as the pain blossomed when he went tense, he found himself entirely alone.

He was however dressed in a pair of striped pajamas that he absolutely did not remember putting on.

Fighting further sounds of distress he sits up slowly and takes the chance to really absorb his new surroundings. He had to admit, it was very nice and clearly carefully thought out but it still wasn’t home. He missed the sound of his mother laughing as she chased the chickens in the morning, dropping a few eggs in the process. His sister would always wake him with a song, the old piano tinkling an out of tune melody while she sang along.

Tears begin to pool in his eyes as he wades through the memories once again, a habit he had formed in the months since his re-entry into the omega system. He knew better than to dwell, that he should be focusing much harder on any potential escape routes from the room he currently found himself in, but a sense of listlessness and defeat had taken hold this morning and he just didn’t have the energy to even remove himself from the bed.

That and he was in too much pain to try to make a run for it again.

He always tried to avoid thinking about what might have happened to his family after he was taken back into custody. His mother would surely face the courts for the crime of protecting her child, though they wouldn’t word it that way and his sister, too old to be a ward of the state, would likely have been left to her own devices. He prayed that someone in Holmes Chapel took pity on her and gave her refuge until she found her footing.

A soft knock on the door stirs him from his revelry and he turns slightly towards it, curiosity and fear warring for dominance in his chest.

Within moments a small pretty red headed woman in a maids uniform slides through the door. Her hair is knotted up neatly and her features are delicate as she stands in the morning sunlight. She holds a tray containing a teapot, cup and saucer, what appeared to be toast and accompanying spreads as well as a plate with a full breakfast on it. Clearly assuming Harry was still asleep she tip toes across the woolen carpet to the breakfast nook and slides the tray onto the table with practiced smoothness before turning to take a peek at him.

“Oh!” She jumps upon seeing him awake and sitting up, her hand pressing to her chest in her fright, pale blue eyes wide.

“My goodness, my apologies sir, I hadn’t expected to find you awake, I brought you breakfast,” she says with a laugh.

Harry feels his eyebrow slide up in amusement, as though what she was doing clearly wasn’t obvious.

Her hands flutter slightly as she realizes this and she changes the subject quickly.

“My name is Alice and Lord Payne has asked me to watch after you, please let me know if there is anything you require.” She trails off slightly as she speaks, clearly starting to become unnerved by his silence and lack of real acknowledgement of her words aside from one brow moving. “Please forgive me Sir, for changing your clothes, you were wet from head to toe and coated with mud. Dr. Andrews had already removed most of them, assessing your injuries, as you know I’m sure, and I was worried about you catching cold.”

Relief pours through him that this sweet beta woman was the one who had undressed him and not the Lord himself or his disgusting father.

Out of habit he runs his fingers through his hair to clear it from his face, it had come completely out of it’s tie during his escape attempt, and as he pulls it away he finds his hand to be full of mud and various bracken and leaves.

“Perhaps you would like me to run you a bath?” Alice inquires quietly, her eyes also on the mess he’d just removed from his head and then on the pillow where smears of mud were clearly visible. He feels guilty for the mess, for making more work for this woman and nods quickly, moving to slide out of the bed without dropping any more debris in his wake.

He lands on his feet and stands quickly without even thinking and pain shoots through his ankle before it gives out. He just manages to grasp the post at the end of the bed before he falls completely to the floor. Alice’s small hands wrap around his other arm, helping to right him again and he turns to give her a small and quick grateful smile.

“Now let’s be careful shall we, the doctor has ordered you stay off that foot as much as possible,” she chastises him gently.

“Can I be of assistance?” A deep voice asks from the door, causing Harry’s head to snap up in surprise and fear.

An older man with salt and pepper hair and a round, gentle clean shaven face stands in the door. He is wearing a black livery and using a cane to bear part of his weight. Harry recognizes his face as one of the people out front of the house last night when he had arrived. He assumes he is a footman or butler or something of the sort. He wasn’t sure exactly how this kindly gentleman, who clearly had his own issues walking, would be of any help to him, but he sensed that the man meant no harm either.

“Now Mr. Watts, that would be much appreciated. I’m sure we can make it to the bathroom if we go about it slowly.” Alice smiles warmly at the gentleman and then at Harry and it strangely puts him at ease.

He nods at her and then at Mr. Watts before accepting an arm from each of them as they began a slow, stuttering shuffle to the bath. As they pass the doorway, Harry glances up and swears he sees the Lord of the house watching through a crack, but when he looks again, he seems to have vanished. He frankly wasn’t in the mood to deal with the alpha that morning so was glad he had taken his leave if he had been there.

Mr. Watts and Alice deposit him on a small white wrought iron chair and then Alice quickly sets to work running hot water into the tub and collecting towels and soap, the older gentleman leaving swiftly. She disappears into the bedroom and returns a moment later bearing a small stack of clothing that she places on the counter before turning the water off in the tub.

Once complete she turns and looks at Harry, her hands wringing slightly in front of her.

“Would you like me to stay, you might need help,” she asks carefully.

He was grateful that she was giving him the option. He got the impression that seeing her employers nude or in other states of undress was entirely normal for her, but it certainly wasn’t for Harry and frankly he had no intent on it becoming so.

He shakes his head and tries to look confident, though truthfully his leg was aching something terrible, along with his head and other areas he didn’t know could hurt.  
She clearly doesn’t buy his little display but also doesn’t argue with him, it would have been against the house rules to do so. She curtsy's quickly and leaves, throwing one last concerned glance over her shoulder, her heels tapping on the floor as she goes.

With the door closed, Harry unbuttons the pajama top and slides it off his shoulders, hanging it neatly on the back of the chair. Using the side of the tub he gets himself standing on one foot and pushes the pants down his hips and onto the floor. Those as well, he lays across the back of the chair. After some careful shuffling to get over the sides of the tub, he slides down into the comfortably hot water with a sigh. It’d been a while since he had had a hot bath, in an actual bathtub. They had one upstairs at the cottage, but the water supply was cold, requiring them to heat pots of water on the stove to be lugged upstairs and emptied into the basin. By the time the tub was full, the water had usually already cooled to a tepid temperature, which was not pleasant in the winter.

Since he had been in custody he’d had to make due with a bucket of cold water, a shriveled bar of soap and an old wash cloth.

So when he notices that Alice has placed a brand new pristine white bar at the side of the tub, he can't help but smile. It gives off a soft perfume, perhaps of roses, when he wets it and he almost gleefully draws it across his body, sloughing off months of dirt and grime. It also felt as though he were removing the traces of all of the alphas who had groped and touched him against his will. He felt giddy with joy at the most simple task of having a bath.

His hair was an entirely different beast.

After attempting to run his fingers through it several times to remove the majority of the larger debris, he finally just sinks down and places his head under water, leaving only his face still in the air. He scrubs to get the mud out before sitting up and lathering it with the soap. It's not until after he has done this several times that he notices the bottle of creamy looking material next to the soap. A perfunctory sniff doesn’t answer what it is, but it does smell nice, like the soap. He examines the label and is surprised to find that he is holding shampoo. Such a luxury in a small village, it wasn’t ever something they indulged in while in Holmes Chapel because there were more important things to spend money on and his mother would often create a concoction in the kitchen using rose water and oil that would leave their hair clean and soft.

Curious, Harry pours a large dollop of the creamy substance into his hand and runs his fingers through it. The silky texture is nice and it appears to lather, like the soap. Scrubbing the material into his hair he finds that it does a much better job at loosening the tangles than the soap did and he is once again grateful to Alice.

He refuses to consider or even acknowledge that there is a good chance, in fact a probable one, that all of this has in fact come from his new alpha owner and the maid is only doing as she is told. But he knows she is good nonetheless, for some reason he can feel it.

After a final rinse, he takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the oncoming pain. He was already having trouble walking, adding in the element of being wet and slippery was sure to make this challenge almost impossible. But Harry was determined, if nothing else.

After a few failed attempts to lift himself into a standing position using the sides of the tub, he decides to be more creative.

Leaning his shoulders over one side he slowly pulls himself over, one leg at a time until with one final slip finds himself on his hands and knees on the bathmat. While not the most becoming of positions, he immediately feels exposed and at danger. He finds one of the towels nearby and rolling into a sitting position he wraps it around his body like a blanket. Breathing hard, he takes a few moments to collect himself, long enough that the cool air gives him a slight chill and then he makes more of an effort at drying himself off. He wraps his hair in a loose knotted towel and rubs his body down before reaching for the clothing.

The outfit is simple enough, deep grey wool trousers with a matching waistcoat, white cotton underthings and a white cotton shirt. He’s not entirely sure who they belong to, it would be impossible for anyone, including the Lord of the house, to have clothing made specifically for him in such a short period of time. Therefore, they must have come from someone.

Oddly, he didn’t think they were the alphas, the style and fabrics weren’t those of someone of his stature, at least Harry didn’t think so. But they also contained no noticeable traces of his scent. Though he did find the scent to be a familiar one, he couldn’t place it.

Using the chair, he manages to get each piece of clothing where it should be and in some semblance of neat order. He still leaves the upper buttons of the collar undone, something that always drove his mother to insanity as it was not proper for him to show so much of his neck, but he hated the feel of the stiff starched collars under his chin.

Once complete he limps towards the door with the towel still upon his head and pulls it open to find Alice waiting patiently behind the stool in front of the vanity.  Frowning slightly, Harry’s not entirely sure what she’s waiting for but he makes his way to the vanity anyway, knowing that if he doesn’t at the very least run his fingers through his damp hair, he will have a mess of knots amongst the curls in very short order.

Once seated, he reaches up to remove the towel but finds Alice’s hands already there, loosening the knot and letting his hair tumble down to his shoulders. She smiles at him gently in the mirror as she begins patting the damper sections, removing the excess water, while his hands still hover in the air for a few moments before he collects himself.

He has to assume this is normal, it just doesn’t feel that way for him and he sits awkwardly as she begins running a wide tooth comb through the strands, her nimble fingers working the worst of the tangles out until his hair is just barely damp, falling in shiny waves and gentle ringlets.

Once completed, she smiles at him again and steps away to the bed, where he notices in the mirror reflection that it has been made, with fresh linens in place of the previously soiled ones. On top of the coverlet lies a jacket matching his waistcoat and a heather grey silk cravat, completing the suit. There are also wool socks and shiny black boots.

She retrieves the cravat and returns to Harry’s side where she beckons for him to turn to face her before she quickly does up the remaining buttons on his shirt, making him frown and then slips the cravat under the collar neatly before tying it to the exact specifications of current fashion. By the end, he is glowering at her, feeling as though a noose is around his neck.

Alice catches his expression and one of her delicate brows goes up in amusement, but she otherwise ignores him. Returning to the bed to retrieve the socks and boots, she kneels in front of him to slide the first one onto his good foot before putting the boot in place and neatly tying the laces. She takes more care with his other foot, the ankle a deep purple and slightly swollen, she slides the sock on as gently as she can and Harry’s forces his face to remain in control, to hide the pain. She’s just as careful with the boot, leaving the laces very loose.

“There now, if it becomes too much, we can remove the shoe and find you a slipper to wear.”

Standing up she once again returns to the bed to retrieve the jacket, before helping him slide it into place on his shoulders. It’s a tad bit loose but passable enough.

A light tap at the door startles them both, but while he stares at the door in alarm, she simply smiles and goes to admit the person on the other side.

“I’ve brought a new tray as requested,” says someone with the voice of a young gentleman and as the door opens further, Harry recognizes him as another one who was part of the search party the night before.

The man is tall, even taller than Harry, with fair hair and skin and curious eyes. He openly gawks at Harry for a few moments before Alice pulls his attention back to her as she takes the tray from his hands.

“Thank you Alfred. That will be all.”

She doesn’t wait for a reply before using her toe to push the door closed and heading over to the breakfast table again.

Harry hadn’t noticed that the original tray she had brought up had disappeared, but here was another one, looking fresh and hot.

“Your breakfast grew cold while you were bathing, I had another sent up, you need to eat to keep your strength up,” she explains gently.

Guilt washes over him at her words, he hated feeling like a burden to the few kind people here. He felt no such sentiment towards the owner of the house, but he did for the people who worked there, as they were the ones doing all of the work trying to make him feel more comfortable. Like him, they were hard working people just trying to get by and Alice in particular seemed so set on making him feel welcome amongst them, it was sort of a relief for him after being beaten senseless by his last owners valet.

He nods and stands on his good foot and almost immediately Alice is beside him again, offering her arm to help him get across the room. Mr. Watts doesn’t come in to help this time, but they manage it and Harry finds that after the bath and moving about a bit, he feels far less stiff and sore than he did when he awoke.

He seats himself in front of the tray and almost immediately his stomach grumbles in response to the scent of bacon rising from the plate. Embarrassed, he feels heat rising into his cheeks, but Alice just pats him gently on the shoulder and smiles at him.

“I must attend to some of my other duties, I will be back in a while though, is there anything you would like me to bring you?”

He shakes his head, feeling that she has already done more than enough.

She nods once and turns towards the door before turning back and looking at him cautiously.

“Lord Payne wanted me to tell you that you are free to roam about the house, though I should think it best you not go far on that foot. Mr. Watts can show you around,” she suggests carefully.

He grows tense at hearing the alphas offer and doesn’t respond to her words. After a few moments she leaves, shutting the door behind her.

It made sense now, the full suit for him to wear was so he would fit in better if he were seen about the house. Immediately he decides not to even leave the room. To shut himself in out of spite, to refuse the Lord’s offer so he would know he has no power over Harry.

He didn’t see any reason however to decline the breakfast in front of him. He hadn’t eaten well in so long that he almost wanted to weep over what he was being offered. And he knew that the kitchen staff would likely be offended if he declined. Besides, he didn’t intend to start any kind of protest in the form of a hunger strike, that would only weaken him. Better to take in as much as he could now, heal his body, so he could be ready when the opportunity to escape came again.

With that decided he tucks into the food, a new plan making him feel more alive and he can almost ignore the guilt he feels at how he might hurt some of the good people here in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

_Liam_  
  
He waits all day on the settee in his bedroom, across the hall from Harry’s quarters. He leaves the door open enough that he can see the door across the hall and hear of any movement coming from that way.

But nothing happened other than Alice coming to check on the patient throughout the day, delivering his meals at appropriate times. She says nothing to Liam about Harry and he doesn’t ask her any questions, he just sits waiting.

He reads over the dossier on Harry’s past life several times, looking for anything he might have missed but it was fairly straight forward. It made his heart break when he truly considered what Harry must have been through in those short months since he had been found. Being ripped from his mother and sister with no idea what might happen to them and thrown into a world he was never trained for and ill-equipped to understand. He wanted so much to cross the hall, sit down with Harry and talk to him, get him to understand that he meant the omega no harm, that he would do anything to ensure his happiness but in the end he sat and waited.

When Mr. Watts arrives to dress him for dinner he goes through the motions on auto-pilot. He assumes Harry will take his within his room, so there was no reason to find dinner clothes for him this evening, though at some point Liam would either have to take Harry to the tailer or bring the man to the house to measure him for a new wardrobe. Harry couldn’t wear Mr. Brennan’s suits forever.

When Mr. Watts returns to his guard duties outside the door, having left Alfred there so he may attend to Liam, he smiles gently at the alpha every time their eyes meet. He seems to be imploring Liam to have patience, trying to make him believe it would all work out in the end, but for Liam, it all looked very bleak at the moment.

Dinner is a quiet affair, with just himself and his father in attendance. He had been planning to have Lord Horan and his omega to dinner later in the week. Foolishly he had believed that his own omega would be ready to greet company by that time and perhaps new friendships could be formed. But he could already tell that wasn’t likely.

After dinner he changes into his pajama and returns to the settee with his book where he sits for several more hours attempting to read but really just listening and watching the door. Finally, at half past ten he gives in and steps out to Mr. Watts to inquire about how Harry is doing, it was the polite thing to do after all.

“He is doing well enough, M’Lord, though I think his ankle has been giving him some trouble, that may be why he chose not to leave his room today.”

Clearly Watts is trying to appease Liam, give a reason other than what was already obvious for why Harry remained shut in his quarters, only interacting with Alice for the most part.

“Has he said anything? To you or to Alice?” Liam asks. He had almost sent for Dr. Andrews many times through the day, concerned as he was about Harry’s lack of speech, but he had backed out at the last minute each time. He was worried that he could offend Harry even worse if there really was nothing wrong and convinced himself that time was the real cure. That didn’t stop him from being curious as to any progress during the day.

Watts frowns slightly, “He has not M’Lord, though he has not seemed to be in much of a social mood today. He’s tired and sore, perhaps a little more time and he will become more open to his new situation.”

Once again Watts was attempting to push optimism towards Liam and once again he let it comfort him for a few moments, making himself believe that he was correct and perhaps by the end of the week Harry would stop looking at him as though he were considering all the different ways he could murder the alpha.

Liam nods in response and smiles slightly at the kind valet, who bows his head in return. Returning to his room, he shuts the door behind him this time and places his bookmark back in his book. With a resigned sigh he slips under the covers and resolutely closes his eyes. It would do him no good to fret all night, clearly Harry was alright or his faithful servants would have alerted him. He had to face facts, the omega wasn’t ready to get to know him yet. He just had to be patient.

Despite his very best efforts he does not sleep well. Between bouts of tossing and turning he creeps out of bed to listen at the door for any signs of activity from the room across the hall and hears nothing.

When the ticking clock reads out 3:30 a.m. he flops back into bed with a growl of frustration. He had never dealt with such a problem before, nor had he thought he ever would. In all the years he had been looking for both a wife and an omega mate, he always sort of assumed it would be easy. The wife would likely be a mutually agreed upon joining of estates and families and the omega mate was his property, and supposedly should be willing enough to join with him.

Harry’s lack of training meant he clearly didn’t understand or know what was expected of him. Once again, Liam reminds himself to just be patient. The poor thing had only been in the house a span of twenty-four hours, he was injured and perhaps his self-imposed solitary confinement was just as Watts had said, he was just resting his ankle. Perhaps he would come out tomorrow, maybe even agree to let Liam give him a tour if he wanted some company. Surely his mood could improve with some rest and he seemed to trust Alice and Watts already so he wasn’t above it.

A new resolve in place, he once again attempts to sleep. Usually when he wasn’t able to fall asleep, he would physically pleasure himself as it relaxed him and released tension. He considers the idea for a few minutes, his body responding positively to the idea by starting to stir but a sense of self-consciousness washes over him. Watts was only outside his door, Harry only another door away, what if either of them heard him?

Thinking of Harry only made the stirrings grow stronger, he longed to run his fingers through that silken hair, to kiss those ruby lips and press his body against that beautiful creamy skin.

His cock now fully at attention as his fantasies go wild he growls again in frustration. He was meant to be dissuading himself from the idea, not making it more insistent.  
Embarrassment creeping over him, despite the fact that he was alone and no one could see, he slips back out of bed and creeps into the bathroom.

Locking the door behind him he debates splashing cold water on his face, but knew it would only serve to wake him up more, further preventing sleep and would do very little towards dealing with the noticeable tent at the front of his pants.

Listening for a moment for any sign that Watts had come into his room to check on him, something he never did but Liam just couldn’t be too careful, he carefully slips his pants down his hips to the top of his thighs. Knowing he needed to make this quick, he closes his eyes and wraps his right hand around his cock, biting his lip to quiet the groan that threatens to sneak through them.

Hand stroking slowly up and down he brings the fantasies of Harry back to mind, picturing the young man spread naked on his bed, legs open invitingly and hands tracing patterns down his stomach. His hand speeds up as he watches his fantasy Harry roll over onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Liam, beckoning him with his eyes and lips over his shoulder and Liam lets himself imagine what it would feel like to step forward, slid onto that bed and push his cock into that warm, wet, tightness.

The familiar warmth between his legs grows stronger and he knows he’s getting close to finishing and bites down even harder on his lip at the idea of fucking into Harry, making the omega moan excites him more than anything he has ever pictured before. In his mind Harry’s voice is soft, desperate, and makes a warmth fill his chest.

His hand almost erratic now, he tries to keep his stroking the same pace as fantasy Liam’s thrusts into Harry and it’s only moments later that with a loud gasp he reaches his peak and his orgasm washes over him.

The post-orgasm bliss is very short lived however. As soon as he’s finished riding through it a sense of mortification rolls over him. He looks at the mess he’s made on the counter and quickly grabs a wash cloth and starts clearing it away, rinsing the cloth in the sink several times before hanging it to dry.

He quickly pulls his pants back up and presses his hands to his face. This is exactly what he should not be doing, obsessing further over Harry, using him as sexual fodder and dehumanizing him. Not to mention the fact that his valet is only a few feet away.

He feels like a fool, allowing his physical desires to so control him that he didn’t even consider what he was doing.

Feeling even worse for wear instead of better he heads back out to his bed and crawls under the covers, almost pulling them entirely over his head.

All he can hope is that no one heard him. He will just pretend it never happened, try to forget about it so that he can look Harry in the eye tomorrow.

Try as he might, he still can’t sleep a wink. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Harry_  
  
Frankly, Harry wasn’t entirely sure what it was that Mr. Watts was doing outside of his door. He could not quite decipher whether the man was there to keep him in or keep others out.

According to both Mr. Watts and Alice, he was free to move about the house, but he had the distinct feeling that should he choose to partake of any exploring, he wouldn’t be doing so alone.

It mattered little, either way really, as he still had no plans or desires to exit the room he had been placed in. In his mind, this entire house was his prison, so why not create a space of personal exile, just out of spite.

He had determined through that first day and second night in the house that the room directly across from his was occupied by none other than the owner of the estate. At regular intervals throughout the day he had heard Sir Liam himself hovering outside before finally inquiring about Harry’s state to Mr. Watts, who seemed far more cheerful about the situation than Harry had shown himself.

Also, while he liked Alice, she was beginning to become a pest, and was making great efforts to elicit verbal contact with him. His refusal to utter a single word had clearly started to become a bother for her and it led to both of them being in somewhat dour moods by the end of the day. Her final check in, apparently to help him get into his pajamas, which he had already done by the time she arrived, was short and perfunctory, with her barely giving him a farewell on her way out.

The thing that bothered him most was that instead of being annoyed by his behavior, she seemed genuinely concerned and even worse, personally offended by it. He didn’t know how to tell her that not speaking wasn’t something he reserved for her alone and he meant nothing personal by it.

Throughout his entire ordeal since he was taken from his mother and sister, he had lost a great deal of control over just about everything in his life. From how he dressed, what he ate, where he went and whom he associated with. One thing he had picked up quickly when he first started going to the sales to be added as one of the wares was that the other omegas were very charming in their speech, and would use it to lure alphas of their choosing to become willing to make an offer on them. Others were often gifted singers and musicians, something that Harry was himself, but was not something he wanted to share with the beasts he was thrust in front of in dirty pubs.

So many alphas expected him to flatter them with little compliments and to perform for them that Harry had clammed up entirely as a form of protest against them. His owner had not been best pleased by this little rebellious maneuver and had made that known with his fist on more than one occasion. But as his despondency at not being able to make a profit on Harry grew, he no longer cared what Harry did to defy him so long as he soon would be rid of him.

As such, Harry had not spoken a word or made a sound in two months. Since he considered this new location just as much a prison as the pubs, he had no intentions of breaking his vow of silence any time soon. He mourned the loss of music in his life and at times considered singing quietly to himself but he knew it would just increase his heartache and he lost interest after a while.

But now, he had Alice in his life, and while he wished he could tell her the truth, he still concerned himself with the idea that she could tell Lord Liam about what he was up to.

He slept very little through that night, partly because his ankle was aching and partly because he had been so listless and done so little through the day that he just wasn’t tired. So he listened as his lordship checked in with Mr. Watts and then as Mr. Watts started to snore quietly. He dozed on and off for a few hours until he heard the faint sounds of the kitchen coming to life before the sun had even started to rise. Soon there were more people moving about in the house, cleaning and stocking the fireplaces, changing linens in rooms that were rarely used, tending to the every whim and need of the master of the house and his despicable father, who thankfully seemed to be keeping busy away from the house.

Just as the sun started to break through the windows he heard the footman Alfred arrive outside to relieve Mr. Watts so that he may take a few hours rest before resuming his duties as valet to the man across the hall.

It was at that time Harry rose from bed himself. After running cold water over his face and cleaning his teeth he returned to the bedroom and looked at the clothes laid out for him by Alice the night before. He really didn’t see the point in getting fully dressed if he wasn’t leaving the room again that day. It seemed like it would create more work for her to potentially soil them so he left them and pulled a quilt off the end of the bed and wrapped it about his shoulders and perched himself on the bench in the window to watch the goings on outside.

The sun was fully up when Alice came with his breakfast. He wasn’t hungry for the same reason he had not slept, but it seemed pointless to send her away with it when it was already done. He'd consider it later.

“Good Morning Mr. Styles. Did you sleep well?” She asks politely and he startles slightly at her use of his name. Then he remembers that his new owner had his entire life and history in a folder, so it was no surprise he had informed the servants of his name.

He doesn’t respond to her question, just turns his face back to the window, watching the driver as he appears to be repairing the tire on the car with vague interest. He hears her sigh softly before sliding the tray into its place on the table and heading to his bed to make it up properly. Out of the corner of his eye he sees her glance at the quilt he was using and she quickly makes the bed in a new fashion that disguised it’s disappearance. Once complete she turns to him again, a slight smile on her face though her eyes remain tight.

“When you’ve finished breakfast I will help you get dressed and then perhaps you can take some time to explore the house. I’m sure Mr. Watts or I could give you a tour...”

He shakes his head before she even finishes talking and she trails off on her last word.

She is silent only a moment before giving it another go, “Is your ankle a bigger bother than we thought? I can ask his Lordship to bring Dr. Andrews back to examine it.”

Again, he shakes his head, closing his eyes with frustration that he didn’t want to take out on her since none of this was her fault. Trying to convey his feelings with his eyes he opens them and looks at her, pleading to just be left alone.

“Right, I will be back in a short while to help you at least get dressed.” He shakes his head again and she looks down sadly. “I see, well, I will be back to check in on you then.”

This time he nods, he wanted to somehow make it clear that she wasn’t the one he didn’t want to see. There is a tiny flash of relief on her face and she nods back and takes her leave.

Time moves slowly through the day. He only manages to eat a few bites of the food she brought and that was out of consideration for the poor kitchen staff who had prepared it for him. Being cooped up had put a damper on his appetite, despite his constant personal reminders that he needed to eat to heal and get strong again.

He spends the day alternating watching out the window with periods of pacing back and forth across the room, despite his ankle. At one point in the afternoon he decides to rearrange the furniture. He pulls the dressing table down the wall to where the breakfast table had been and shifts it over to the recently vacated space. He likes having the table and chairs in the larger corner window for watching. It wasn’t out of spite at all. Most definitely not.

He hears Master Liam pop by outside frequently, speaking in hushed whispers to Alfred about Harry’s current status. He creeps up to the door and listens in on their conversations each time. It was always the same, Liam would ask Alfred about Harry, if he had come out of the room yet and if he had been eating and Alfred would report a negative both times and Liam would sigh despondently before dispatching off to somewhere else in the house again.

Alice’s annoyance with him earlier quickly dissolves into concern for his well being. Each time she takes an almost full tray back down to the kitchen through the day, she asks him if he is ill and if there was anything she could do for him. Each time he just shakes his head and goes back to spying on the people outside.

He carries on with this for several days. Though he does make more of an effort to eat, and willingly bathes and changes his pajamas each day, he steadfastly refuses to leave the room or speak to anyone.

After the third day, a book appears on the breakfast table beside his morning tray. He notices it when he goes to pour himself a cup of tea after Alice leaves. It was a book of short stories, bound in an old blue leather jacket that was clearly well used and loved. He smiles slightly as he takes it in, clearly it was a gift from her and she had sussed out what he was up to and assumed he must be getting bored stiff. She wasn’t wrong.

He absorbs the book that very day and the next morning a new one is on his table again. This one a dog eared copy of Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen. He places the first book on the breakfast table as a means of returning it to her and dives into the new one eagerly. He’d read it before, as his sister had a copy, but he missed the eloquence and witty banter and it strangely made him feel closer to his family again, if only for a short while.

Each day there is a new book and each day he returns the one he has read. Alice’s eyes twinkle at him conspiratorially as she spies his returned books and the interested expression on his face as she places the new one down.

By the end of the second week, he very much wishes he had a pencil and some paper, if only to write the words thank you on them to tuck into Alice’s books. He tries very hard to show her his thanks with genuine smiles each time she comes, but it never feels like enough. If there was anyone he would break his vow of silence for, it could very well be her.

His Lord and Master’s constant hovering never ends but Harry stops listening to the conversations. He had no doubt that Alice would inform him of his current status, but Harry had a sneaking suspicion she hadn’t let Liam in on their secret book club.

He has been living at Bolton Abbey for around three weeks when one morning the knock at the door is someone entirely different. He should have known it wasn’t Alice really, seeing as she had already dropped his breakfast tray and it was far too soon for her to return to retrieve it and to run his bath. But so engrossed in the story as he is, he barely even looks up at the person who comes in. When his brain catches up with his eyes however, his head snaps back up in surprise before he scowls.

Lord Payne stands before him in a dark brown day suit and waistcoat with sturdy black boots and a simple brown neck tie. His hands fidget slightly at his sides while his brow is pushed up with worry and nervousness.

“I… Sorry to disturb, but I was told you enjoy looking out over the grounds and thought that maybe you would care to take a walk outside?” The alpha asks carefully, voice gentle and soft as though he is afraid of spooking Harry.

Harry’s eyebrow slides up slowly at the absurd question. Had Liam forgotten Harry's little foray into the woods and up the fence?

Liam doesn’t seem to notice Harry’s expression, his eyes dancing from the window to Harry’s face to the book in his hand and back to Harry’s face and then off somewhere else.

“I trust that your injuries have subsided and perhaps we got off on the wrong foot, I don’t mean for you to stay in this room all the time…” he trails off, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he tries to find words.

Harry takes in his kind face, because he truly did have a kind face, with big dark innocent eyes and a full mouth that was open slightly as he stared back. Realizing he had begun to gape slightly, Harry turns his head quickly and focuses on the arm of the chair opposite him, intending to just not respond at all. He hears Liam sigh softly and then his footsteps as he slowly makes his way to the chair that Harry is glaring at.

Having the Alpha in such close proximity causes a streak of panic and burning curiosity to fight for claim in his chest and unable to process either with the scent of the other man so close, Harry does the only sensible thing he can. He bolts from his chair and runs straight into the bathroom and locks the door behind him.

“Harry!” Liam calls after him but he was already safely behind the wooden door, breathing hard as he leans against it.

He hears the footsteps coming closer again and reflexively, Harry moves away, standing on the other side of the tub as he waits for the alpha to kick the door in as he assumed he would.

But the other man surprises him by gently knocking and speaking in a deeply worried voice.

“Harry, sir, are you alright? Are you ill? Shall I call for the doctor?”

He knocks again and another voice can be heard in the room now. Mr. Watts, Harry recognizes his deeper tones.  

“M’Lord, what is the matter?”

“I don’t know Watts, I was speaking to him, I went to sit at the table with him, hoping he would talk to me and he ran into the bathroom, I think he may be ill. Have Alfred run to fetch Dr. Andrews immediately! Wait! Watts, have Harrison use the telephone to call, that will be faster!”

Harry hears the older mans stuttering steps and cane moving as swiftly as possible down the hall a moment later before Liam starts knocking on the bathroom door again.

“Harry? Harry, please! Are you alright?”

Harry quite literally did not know what to do. Here he was causing a panic and he was actually fine, just a bit of a fit but he didn’t know to tell the alpha that because that would involve speaking and for some reason he was actually frightened to now. None of this made any sense. Alphas weren’t supposed to be concerned for their omegas like this, speaking to them urgently but kindly through the door. They were supposed to just break the door down, force their omega into submission and right the world.

Standing still as a statue he can only listen as more voices come into the room, some he doesn’t even recognize. The only moment he hears Liam raise his voice or show any anger is towards his own father, who makes a comment that Harry can’t hear but causes his son to have him removed from the room, his voice a low angry growl.

Harry’s head spins slightly with the confusion of it all.

When he hears Alice’s voice, relief washes over him. Surely she could talk them all down, have them leave him alone and it would all be alright. He can hear her convincing them to leave one by one, but Liam won’t budge, he refuses and explains that he is terribly concerned over Harry’s health and well being. After a few more minutes of her gentle coaxing, she finally convinces the owner of the house, and her employer, to at the very least step outside the room so that she may talk to Harry privately. She reasons with him that the problem could be of a delicate nature and that Harry might want some privacy.

Harry senses that she already knew he was fine but was using falsehoods to get Liam to leave because she knew that was what Harry wanted. He realizes just how much she reminds him of his sister Gemma, the fierce loyalty and protectiveness, but deeply kind heart and willingness to be devious when the situation called for it.

Begrudgingly, Lord Payne finally agrees to give her just a few moments and he listens as the door is shut a few seconds later. Then there is a much gentler tap at the door, one that could only belong to her.

“Harry?”

Taking a few deep breaths and feeling more than just slightly ridiculous for it all, he forces his legs to move and slips to the door quietly. He undoes the lock and pulls the door open a crack to look at her. Her twinkling eyes and smirk confirm that she knew damn right well there was nothing wrong with him.

Looking down at the floor sheepishly and feeling foolish he opens the door the rest of the way and allows her to enter. She looks him up and down cursorily, assessing him for any damage or illness and seems satisfied when she finds nothing.

“I’ll let them know that you are recovered and ask them to give you the day to rest.”

With that she turns on her heel and leaves the small white room and then the bedroom. He can hear the voices in the hall a moment later, including Mr. Watts and he prays that the poor doctor hasn’t already arrived. He hated to think that the man had been pulled away from sick people who really needed him because of Harry's attack of nerves.

After a short and terse discussion, Alice returns and smiles at him in a friendly way.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Watts told me what was happening before he asked Harrison to call for the doctor. I explained there was no need so you have only disturbed those of us in the house currently.”

The amusement has slipped back into her expression and her tone and despite himself he huffs a breathy laugh.

“I do believe you are going to give poor Lord Payne an attack of the heart one of these days though.”

Harry’s mouth quirks quickly and he shrugs his shoulders once and she looks suitably scandalized for a moment before she too laughs and shakes her head slowly in disbelief.

“Well then, let’s get your bath run shall we? Do you want the red stripe pajamas or the blue ones?”

He vaguely waves his hand towards the blue ones, they were softer and the rest of the day falls back into the same pattern as the last several weeks.

He did find it slightly difficult to concentrate on his book that afternoon however. He was still puzzled over the alphas strange reactions that morning and frankly, the way he had been behaving since Harry had arrived. He could almost believe that maybe, the man who had bought him might actually be a good man who meant him no harm.

Or it could all just be a ruse to win his trust. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Liam_  
  
Well that didn’t go as planned at all.

He certainly hadn’t expected Harry to welcome him with open arms or to be even cordial, at least not at first, but he had hoped that he could talk to him, make it clear that he meant the omega no harm.

But in a few short moments he had gone from glowering at Liam to appearing confused, then panicked and finally had dispatched himself rather rapidly into the bathroom where only Alice had been able to convince him to re-emerge.

Liam had been concerned something was terribly wrong, that he was ill or hurt in some way that he hadn’t noticed initially when he went in the room, but he was wrong, it was just Liam himself that was the problem.

After twenty-three days of the young man remaining in his bedroom and refusing to leave the room for even a moment, he thought he might be able to convince him to take a walk. By all accounts, he was healthy enough, he was bathing and eating regularly, though according to Alice was only willing to don pajamas and still had not spoken a word to anyone. She had surmised that he was imprisoning himself as protest to being forced to be in the house at all.

Once again, it was plainly clear how stubborn Harry was, but Liam couldn’t bring himself to blame him for it. If the roles had been reversed, he suspected he would behave in much the same way.

It was Alice who had also informed him that Harry did seem to spend significant periods of time watching out the window and Liam had concluded, clearly very wrongly, that that meant he wanted to go outside. He knew it would be risky, seeing as Harry had been more than willing to make a run for it in the dark without any knowledge of the land whatsoever. Now here was Liam, attempting to take him out of doors during the day when the young man had had ample time to take in every inch of the property he could see.

But he had to believe that at some point in time, Harry would start to trust him and would realize that staying at Bolton Abbey was the far better choice than attempting to escape and potentially being captured again and facing even more dire circumstances than the ones Liam had brought him away from. In order to gain that trust, he had to show some himself, let Harry know that he wasn’t going to hold him hostage in the house, and that he was not, in Liam’s mind at least, a prized piece of property. He wanted to treat him as a person, a human, should be treated.

Instead, he had sent the omega into a panic in the bathroom.

It hurt his heart, because Harry’s clear fear of him and all alphas meant that he had been given good reason to fear them. He had already read about one attack in Harry’s dossier, but he suspected there was more. He likely had been subjected to all sorts of abuses that Liam couldn’t even bear to consider, probably from the moment he was captured. On top of that, he didn’t doubt Harry’s mother had been filling Harry’s head with all the reasons he shouldn’t like alphas for his entire life. This meant that Liam had a much larger task ahead of him if he hoped to win Harry’s trust, and possibly his affection.

Returning downstairs to his office after the commotion had calmed and everyone had returned to their work or corners of the house to gossip, he sits behind his desk and tries to come up with something, some way he can talk to Harry with no success.

A white envelope catches his eye on the desk and he picks it up and sighs. It was another letter from Lord Niall Horan. Since Liam had cancelled their dinner three weeks ago when Harry had first arrived, his dear friend Niall had been writing to him at regular intervals asking how things were progressing. He had yet to have responded since he didn’t have any positive news to pass along. Really it was a surprise his long time friend hadn’t already just turned up on the doorstep demanding information, but perhaps he understood the delicacy of the situation.

But then, an idea finally does take hold. Perhaps he would re-invite Niall and his omega partner Louis to dinner. Maybe if Harry saw that Liam associated only with people who respected omegas and saw how he behaved with Louis, who he had grown fond of himself as a friend, Harry might see Liam in a different light.

Grasping his pen and a clean piece of paper he quickly sets out the invite and after a few moments deliberation decides to just come clean to Niall about all of the difficulties he had been experiencing. He describes his plan and hopes that his friend would agree that it was the only way.

As if by supernatural force, Harrison appears in the doorway the moment Liam has sealed the letter, and quickly promises to take it for delivery immediately. He had set the date for the dinner one week that Friday. It was Wednesday, he hoped that his friend would receive it in time to reply. Niall had yet to have had a telephone installed in his home. According to him, it wasn’t that he was against the new piece of equipment, it was just that he wasn’t sure he would use it all that often. Truthfully, Niall tended to be a tad suspicious of modern advances but once he got used to them, became a great believer. Liam felt that perhaps it was time, since for moments like these, it would be far easier and faster to call his friend to relay the message.

With his correspondence completed he feels lighter, a weight pulled from his shoulders. He has no doubt in his mind at all that Harry will continue to remain cooped up for the duration of the time until the dinner, but he planned to have Alice talk to him about it, convince him to attend.

Just as he is thinking of her, she appears at the door and startles at seeing him sitting there.

“Oh! Apologies M’Lord, I thought you were out walking," she squeaks out. Her hands contain a small stack of books and clearly she is intending on returning them to the library, the same room that also housed his desk.

“Do not concern yourself, the plan for the walk was meant to be with a certain person as company, not a solo sojourn,” he replies sadly before motioning at her loaded hands. “You have been busy reading.”

She reddens ever so slightly, “Yes M’Lord and thank you again for allowing me access to the library, I enjoy a good story every evening before sleep.” She quickly curtsys and heads to the stacks to start shelving each tome.

“Actually Alice, while you are here, there is something I need to ask of you,” he says carefully, crossing his fingers that she will be willing.

She stops walking and obediently turns and looks at him expectantly.

Liam stands and walks over to her, standing closer in order to lower the volume of his voice.

“I am planning a dinner, a week from Friday, for myself, Lord Horan, his mate Louis and hopefully, Harry,” he says in a hushed voice.

She watches his face carefully, but just as carefully, hides her feelings from her eyes until she knows more information. He knew her well enough though to know she was suspicious of where this conversation was heading.

“After today, I think it’s clear that he will not be accepting any invitations directly from me any time soon, but he seems to listen to you, respect you and I am hoping you will be able to convince him to attend,” he asks carefully, voice pleading.

Her eyebrows flicker up in surprise as his motives become clear and she looks down to hide her face as she considers his request carefully.

“I can try M’Lord but I am afraid I cannot guarantee he will be willing.”

He nods and sighs softly.

“I know, all I ask is that you try. Tell him that I mean him no harm, it is just dinner with my friends and nothing more, no expectations of him whatsoever.”

Looking down at the books still in her hands she nods in return with some hesitation.

“I will do my best M’Lord,” she answers finally a few minutes later, brow furrowed with concern.

“Thank you Alice, it means a lot to me that you would try and I am glad that he seems to have found a friend in you,” Liam breathes out, relief pulsing through him.

She smirks quickly at him and repeats a refrain he has heard many times in recent weeks from her husband Mr. Watts.

“Just give him time M’Lord, it will all work out in the end.”

With that she curtsys once again and goes back to shelving her books, humming a quiet tune as she goes. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Harry_  
  
After the mornings events Harry spends a good few hours trying to quell the remaining adrenaline flowing through his body by walking the floor back and forth. A steady pacing that did little to calm his frayed nerves but did tire his legs eventually.

Alice returns late in the afternoon with his dinner tray, a new book perched on the side, the second of the day. Clearly she sensed he would be having a long night.

She glances at him a few times out of the corner of her eye as she moves about, obviously attempting to measure his current mood. By this time he had found his way back to the bench in the window and was thumbing through the book she had brought that morning, though he was not truly reading it and her frequent glances were starting to unnerve him.

Tray in place on the table she pats down her apron and stands silently before him for a few moments, clearly she had something to say but it seemed the words were being difficult for her. He waits as patiently as he can, eyebrows pulled together slightly in confusion and suspicion.

“Please do not be angry or upset with what I need to ask of you, perhaps I should have waited until tomorrow.” She mumbles the second part slightly, as though speaking only to herself but then straightens again, forcing her eyes to meet his. “Lord Payne will be hosting a dinner party here, a week Friday, with two of his dear friends and he would very much like for you to be in attendance.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, but when they do, Harry is dumbfounded. Had the man not seen what had happened that very morning when they had been too close to each other? And now he was inviting Harry to parties like they it was perfectly normal.

Alice takes in his perplexed and then angry expression and steels herself and tries to press further.

“Harry, I know this morning was a shock, perhaps visiting you by surprise was not a best laid plan, but you must understand that he means you no harm by now. You are perfectly safe here, he will never lift a hand against you and only wishes to get to know you at the very least. And I can assure you the gentlemen he invited are good men also, one is an omega, such as yourself, and maybe it would help for you to have someone to talk to who understands,” she pleads with him.

His anger slides into fury as she explains who is attending the party. So that was the plan was it, lure Harry into a false impression of all being well and then striking. He wouldn’t have it. And he was using another omega as a tool to achieve his goals, it was disgusting.

Lips squeezed into a tight white line he lifts a hand and points at the door, dismissing Alice. If he didn’t ask her to leave now, he was afraid he might offend her in some way and he could see plainly in her eyes that she wasn’t happy herself with the plan and so he didn’t want to take it out on her.

She follows his finger with her eyes and then turns back and nods at him, sadness in her eyes. She walks slowly to the door, hands fidgeting with her apron as she goes and a pang goes through his chest. He believed her to be a good woman, and if she ever turned out to be something other than that, it would cut him very deeply. He turns his ire towards the window and glares out into the coming night. A soft rain had started to fall, rivulets creeping down the glass and he follows them with his eyes.

“Harry…” She starts, voice breaking slightly.

He looks back to her, hoping she wouldn’t continue to try to promote Liam’s good nature because he was starting to question whose side she was on.

“I know that you want to hate Lord Payne, Liam, because of what he is and I don’t blame you. You’ve probably never considered that maybe there are good alphas out there, but I can tell you that he is one. He’s a good man, he will never hurt you and I do believe that he cares a great deal about you already. One dinner will not be hard, Mr. Watts will be there and perhaps you might learn some things.” Her words come out in a tumble, hands still fidgeting in her apron and her eyes are so full of pleading he has to look away.

Tightening his jaw he resumes following the rain drops with his eyes, trying to push the disappointment and sorrow at possibly losing his only real friend here down. A moment later he hears her leave, the door closing with a soft click.

He hates to consider the fact that she might be right, because frankly, it went against everything he believed, but he couldn’t deny the evidence. Clearly Liam’s father was a typical alpha, and in so many ways he was easier for Harry to accept because he already knew what to expect. Liam was opposite in so many ways already, he couldn’t help but believe that some how it was a trick.

Dropping the book on the bench he gets up to continue pacing, hoping to tire himself out so he can sleep.

He hears Liam come down the hall a few hours later, clearly retiring to his own room. But for the first time he doesn't hear him ask Mr. Watts how Harry is. He simply opens his door, goes inside and closes it. Clearly Alice had informed him of Harry’s reaction to the invitation for dinner. Maybe this would finally make the real alpha come out. He would almost welcome that as a relief, because then things would make sense again.

Soon Mr. Watts’ soft snores drift under the door and Harry douses the lamps and crawls into bed. He hadn’t eaten, his stomach felt too tight with anticipation for that, but Alice also hadn’t returned to retrieve the tray. Perhaps he had offended her after all, or she was just part of the ploy and now that it hadn’t worked she wasn’t necessary to continue it.

No, he refused to believe she was anything but a kind, respectful woman. He must have hurt her feelings and he felt guilty for it. Here she had done so much to try to make his life in this house a little more comfortable with her kind conversation and the books and he had turned her away rudely.

Sliding back out of bed he looks around for a way to apologize. He didn’t want to harm the books in any way but he didn’t have any writing instruments or paper.

His eye spots the tray of untouched food and he quickly lifts the lid. The now cold plate contains the perfect vegetable to use, long strips of braised carrots. Not wanting to make a mess on the table, he removes everything from the tray so he has a blank space and with the carrots spells out the word sorry. He doesn’t have enough vegetables to say more, but it was better than nothing.

He realizes multiple times through this that it would just be easier to talk to her, but his silence had become almost a compulsion at this point. Satisfied that he had done something, he returns to bed and eventually drifts off.

He awakes to her familiar tap on the door in the morning. He slowly sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes as she comes in bearing his breakfast tray. She spots the dinner tray still on the table and utters a surprised gasp and then a small laugh as she takes in his handy work.

Turning towards him, she smiles and tilts her head to the side, “I appreciate the sentiment but next time, eat your vegetables.”

He smiles back and shrugs and she laughs.

She carefully replaces the plates and cutlery on the carrot covered tray and removes it from the table.

“I’ll just take this down to the kitchen, have some breakfast and I’ll come back and run your bath.”

He nods and yawns, sliding his feet out from under the covers and standing up. Feeling better about their relationship he feels his appetite returning and dives into breakfast. He’s finishing his second cup of tea and last piece of toast when she returns. She doesn’t come empty handed however, several sheets of crisp white paper and three sharp pencils are deftly placed beside him on the table.

“Just in case, since Miss Bayfield didn’t take kindly to her braised carrots being used as cryptic text.”

He can’t help but laugh and quickly picks up one of the pencils and in neat letters writes ‘Thank You’.

“You’re welcome,” she laughs and heads off to the bathroom, a moment later the water starts pouring into the tub.

He stares at his first message, feeling giddy with the ability to communicate better but the two words he’s written don’t seem to be enough somehow to appropriately cover all she has done for him. Grabbing the pencil again he quickly adds more.

 

_Thank you for your kindness, your patience and your understanding._   
_You have been a light in all of the darkness._   
_I know that I have not been a model guest, but my complaints and sadness have never been due to you, nor will they ever be._   
_Harry_   
  
_P.S. Tell Miss Bayfield I am not a fan of braised carrots for writing or for eating._

 

He folds the piece of paper quickly and tucks it under the book he is returning to her, so she will see it.

Satisfied, he heads into the bathroom and nods at her as she walks out, his new pajamas for the day laid out on the counter. She closes the door behind her and he waits quietly for any reaction from her. When he hears her laugh he knows she has reached the end of the note.

“That would be taking my life into my hands Harry, and I am not brave enough to do that, Miss Bayfield is a formidable woman,” she calls through the door. Moments later he hears the bedroom door open and close and her voice, still full of laughter, conversing quickly with Alfred.

He smiles to himself and chuckles. At the very least, he still had her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Liam_

He isn’t surprised with how badly Harry reacted to his invitation. Alice had come to him shortly after and hung her head sadly, telling him of how Harry had asked her to leave. But he implores to her keep trying, because he still believes that she is the one Harry will eventually listen to. She doesn’t look happy about being pressed to keep trying and he senses he might be causing some tension between her and Harry if he pushes, but this was so important to him, he has no other ideas on how to share the person he really is with Harry. 

She takes in the desperation on his face and begrudgingly promises to try, but on the stipulation that she wait a few days first, to let Harry calm down and mull it over, get used to the idea so to speak. He agrees and hopes that maybe with some perspective, Harry might change his mind. 

Each day when she comes to the library to return her books, he queries her on her progress. By Sunday, less than a week to the event, he can tell he is getting on her nerves.

“M’Lord, I am afraid to say that he does not seem to trust your motives in the planning of this party and it is very difficult to convince him otherwise. He’s very bright but he’s also very suspicious,” she tells him, voice exasperated.

He nods, he had already figured that out, “Perhaps I should speak with him, just from the doorway of course, with you in the room so he does not feel in any danger,” he suggests.

She glances towards him, looking doubtful and not for the first time he feels jealousy burn in his stomach over her close friendship with Harry because she already knew what the reaction to that would be. She already knew the man better than he did, despite the dossier, and he was supposed to be Liam’s mate.

“I will try again today M’Lord, I feel that it would be best to leave involving you as a last resort,” she promises, eyes full of sympathy.

He nods again and drops his eyes to his feet to avoid her gaze and her hand lands on his arm.

“I am sorry M’Lord, it seems that his past has very much convinced him that he cannot let you in to his heart. I still believe that one day he will, but I fear it may take much longer than you anticipated. I can assure you that he’s worth it though, Harry is a wonderful person! He’s funny, smart, charming and very kind and one day he will let you see that and in return he will see you as the wonderful person you are.”

Her words are meant to cheer him but he just feels more crestfallen. The longer it took, the more he despaired over what had happened to Harry to make him feel this way.

“Thank you Alice, please let me know if there is any change today,” he says by way of reply, voice despondent.

“Of course M’Lord.” She curtsy's and heads towards the door but stops and turns back suddenly. “M’Lord?”

He stops in his progress towards his desk and looks up at her and she steps towards the desk herself.

“May I have a few more sheets of paper, for Miss Bayfield, she’s run out again,” she asks carefully, face guarded and hands folded in front of her.

He nods and shrugs slightly, he still couldn’t fathom why Miss Bayfield now needed to make a list of the days meals, she never had before. The excuse he had been given was that she was training Lillie to be an assistant cook and they were planning out each day on paper to help her learn. It didn’t make a bit of sense to him but then again, he wasn’t a cook and had never worked in a kitchen so in the end he didn’t question it.

She quickly skims a small stack of sheets off the top of the pile on his desk and leaves, heels clacking softly across the hall.

Feeling defeated he flops down in his chair in a most ungentlemanly way and stares at the pile of unopened letters on his desk. Hunting season was drawing near and he hosted a big event at Bolton Abbey every year, inviting a select group of Lords and Ladies to stay and take in the sport on his land. It was always good fun and he had very much hoped to have Harry at his side this year to help load his rifles and cheer him on. But frankly, at this point, it was a safer bet that Harry would just turn the rifle on him.

Feeling even more sullen he picks through the letters with little interest, tossing each to the side as he sees the sender.

“Why are you in such a mood today? The little bitch upstairs still holding out on you?” 

The voice immediately makes Liam’s blood boil. His father, having crept up to the door silently now stood leaning against the jam nonchalantly.

Glowering, Liam ignores his questions and goes back to looking at his unopened letters. Niall had written, and he seizes that one quickly, hoping it was a confirmation of his and Louis’ attendance on Friday as well as some well needed advice in regards to getting Harry to warm up to him.

“Son, why are you playing this game with him? Why not just march up there, assert your dominance and show him his place? I raised you better than this,” Simon persists, not liking being ignored when he clearly wanted to get a rise out of someone.

At that Liam’s hand comes down on the desk hard, the sound reverberating around the room.

“No, Father, you did not, in fact you did not raise me at all, Grandmother did and she taught me to respect people and to not give in to base instincts like an animal, like you do,” he growls out in reply.

Anger flashes through Simon’s eyes and he stands up straighter, as though by sheer size he could intimidate his son. Such an alpha method of attack, Liam almost laughs.

“That old woman had no clue how to raise a good alpha boy, you were born strong, someone to be respected and here you are cowing to some little wild omega whore like he’s the one in charge of this house,” Simon retorts.

Liam stands so fast his chair skids away from him several feet, making a grating noise on the floor. He breathes hard through his nose for a moment, fighting the instinct to rise up like his father had, to be the big bad alpha.

“No father, I am the one in charge, something you should remember as well,” he growls out.

Simon sneers at him and storms from the room, uttering insults as he goes, Liam hears the word weak among them, but doesn’t follow.

Fuming but determined to get it under control he retrieves his chair and sits back down. His father was wrong, he knew that, his whole attitude on the relationship between alphas and omegas was so painfully, inhumanly wrong that it made Liam sick. He hated that the old man could bring those instincts to the surface, ones that Liam had long learned to control and defeat so that he could be a decent human being.

For once he is grateful that Harry is safely tucked upstairs in his room. He would hate for him to have heard his father’s words, or even worse, for his father to be around Harry. His fear of what could happen was why Harry had a guard outside his door day and night as it was. Perhaps it was time his father found new living quarters. He could stay at the London house permanently, though he worried about what he would get up to and what kind of scandal he might bring to Liam’s name and reputation.

Anger dissipating sufficiently, he retrieves Niall’s letter from where it had landed on his desk and tears it open. With relief he reads the kind reply and acceptance from his friend. Much like Alice, he has nothing but positive things to say to reassure Liam that everything would turn out in the end.

He still wasn’t sure he believed that himself, but perhaps if enough people told him the same, he eventually would.


	9. Chapter 9

_Harry_  
  
Alice brings several more pieces of paper for him with his lunch tray. He had found some joy in being able to write her messages, asking her questions about the house and her life made him happy. He learned that Mr. Watts was in fact her husband, their familiarity suddenly making sense to him and that she didn’t trust a Mr. George who was the valet for Liam’s father. Actually she made it somewhat clear that no one in the house liked Captain Payne, including his son. Harry could relate, he certainly wasn’t that fond of his own father, but it seemed strange that if he had such a dislike for the man that Liam would go omega shopping with him.

He had also taken to writing little pieces of song lyrics when he was alone. Bits he could remember from songs his sister and he had written and some new pieces as well. He longed to have a piano to bring them to life with a melody but that would require leaving the room.

After Alice has placed his tray on the table and given him the paper, she folds her hands on her apron and sighs deeply, looking at him with a resigned expression.

“I’m sorry, but Lord Payne is once again imploring me to ask you to change your mind about the dinner party,” she says carefully.

Immediately Harry’s jaw tightens and his brows knit together in a frown. At least she was on his side since she wasn’t too happy about being forced to ask either. In fact, it appeared she had grown exasperated of it and he feels some sympathy for her. Unlike him, she had to deal with the alpha every day.

“I know.” She relents, watching his expression. “But you are not required to actually participate in the conversation you know, just sit there, have some dinner, see a little of the house and get it done.”

He sighs loudly in reply, it was becoming clear that he wouldn’t have the choice much longer and would be told he was attending whether he liked it or not. There was something weirdly pleasing about attending and sitting there like an angry bear, but he sensed he would be punished if he embarrassed Liam too much in front of his friends.

He hates that poor Alice seems to be stuck in the middle of it all and decides to give her something of an answer to respond with that might make Master Liam get off  her back a little bit.

He writes quickly on the top of one of the clean sheets and he hears her breathe out audibly in relief.

  
_I will think about it._

  
“Thank you.” She says meaningfully, eyes wide to really convey her appreciation.

Looking at the paper had reminded him of something though.

  
_Does he not question me using his paper and books?_

  
He already suspected that the Lord of the house was none the wiser about his use of these items but he wanted to hear it from Alice herself that she was being devious, it gave him a strange sense of glee.

He gets his answer in the color darkening her cheeks.

“He… does not know, I’m afraid. He believes I am reading all of the books, though how he thinks I can read so much with how much work I do around the house I’ll never know. The paper is for Miss Bayfield, or so he thinks.” She smiles conspiratorially at him. “It’s our little secret.”

He laughs softly and grins at her.

  
_I figured as much and am glad for it._

  
That makes her laugh once loudly and she leans forward to playfully swat him on the arm.

“You are trouble Harry Styles.”

With that she quickly turns and leaves, promising to be back later with his dinner.

He pulls the cover off his lunch plate and starts nibbling at the sandwich while he opens the new book she brought. This time it’s Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein and he can’t help but laugh a little. A horror story seems fitting somehow.

A few moments later he hears footsteps coming down the hall, they are loud and sound angry and Harry’s heart speeds up. He fears the moment he’s been dreading has arrived and Lord Liam is going to finally just take him by force since Harry refuses to give in to him.

“Captain Cowell! Sir, you can’t go in there!” Alfred’s voice hurries out and Harry hears his chair squeak as he stands quickly.

Well it’s not Liam, but much worse, his father. Harry quickly starts grabbing the sheets of paper that he’s written on and stuffs them under his mattress with the rest and then hurries into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. He sticks the wrought iron chair under the handle for good measure. He can hear Alfred and Liam’s father arguing loudly in the hallway. The old man keeps referring to Harry as a whore and filthy omega and worthless, all comments clearly designed to reach his own ears in the bathroom. But they don’t faze him, he’s heard it before and sometimes worse.

Mr. Watts’ voice soon joins them, he sounds so calm in comparison, but Harry senses that he is not a man you would want to cross wrongly.

Liam’s is the last voice to enter the argument but decidedly the most final. A few words from him that Harry can’t understand through the walls, and silence fills the area.

He sinks down onto the floor and contemplates the tub as he listens to the men leave the hall outside. He gets the distinct idea that Liam’s father had been herded out of the area, but he doesn’t know by whom.

He waits in the bathroom until Alice returns at dinner and wishes he had brought the book in with him. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Liam_  
  
One step forward and what felt like forty steps back.

Alice had come to him with the wonderful news that Harry was at the very least considering the invitation to dinner, and sooner than Liam could ever have hoped for and then his father had to go in and ruin any slight warming Harry might have had towards the family of the house.

Apparently, Harry had remained in the bathroom for the afternoon, only choosing to open the door when Alice assured him the coast was clear. According to her, Harry didn’t seem to be blaming him for his father’s episode, but she could have just been attempting to comfort him.

He saddles up Thunder, his black steed on Monday and sets off through the woods for a long ride to try to clear his head. The clean air turns muggy quickly and he returns home without any answers or a firm reply from Harry.

The rest of the day passes almost silently. He attempts to make sense of the letters on his desk, separating business affairs from personal notes and only gives a cursory glance over any of them. Later in the afternoon he sees his father off, having informed the old man that he was to go spend at least two months in London, scandal or not, to relieve some of the tension in the household. Captain Cowell is only too happy to escape the boring country and his prudish son for the whorehouses of London and his valet George seems equally thrilled. Liam is tempted to ask Mr. Watts or Brennan to go along to keep an eye on things, but decides that by the time he finds out they are planning some sordid event, it will be too late for him to do anything about it anyway. At least if he is not in London with his father, any of his behavior cannot be blamed on Liam.

It also means that Mr. Watts and Alfred can return to normal duty as there is no longer the necessity for a guard outside of Harry’s door. Liam hopes that it might entice the young man to actually come out and explore and make himself more at home, but frankly he’s not holding his breath.

By Wednesday he’s growing very tense as Harry is evidently still considering the dinner and Alice seems to be growing even more perturbed with Liam’s constant queries regarding it. She tells him that while Harry seems to have gotten over the horrible event of the previous Sunday and is back in better spirits, he still is suspicious of what Liam’s intentions with this dinner are.

Despite this, he had sent for dinner attire to be tailored for Harry on the very off chance that he might agree. He had to use Alice’s word for measurements, but the crisp black jacket and bright white shirt are very agreeable on the hanger and would look even better on Harry. He had ordered an emerald green cravat and matching silk handkerchief as an added touch and was quite pleased with the results.

He has Alice take the attire with her up to Harry’s room after she has returned her books to the library, hoping that perhaps the prospect of new clothes might entice him. At the very least it was a kind gift from Liam, though with a few strings attached perhaps.

When Alice doesn’t return to tell him the results, he knows he doesn’t need to ask her.

Friday morning arrives and the house is a hive of activity to prepare for the evenings guests, but Liam finds himself feeling gloomy. His friends are already aware of the difficulties he is having at convincing Harry to trust him, so he knows that they will not be completely surprised at the empty seat at the table, but it still stings and makes him feel foolish for even trying.

The rest of the house is in better spirits as the servants are all very fond of Lord Horan and Mr. Tomlinson and even though the party is for just four, well three, actually, they put their best effort on to make it feel festive.

His guests are to arrive at half-three as he had hoped they could spend several hours together conversing and enjoying each others company before dressing for dinner. He doesn’t get to see his friends nearly often enough and he was looking forward to catching up.

Mr. Watts catches on to his mood as he is dressing him in his afternoon suit and gives him an earful, reminding him that even with Harry’s absence, he should enjoy the opportunity to spend time with his friends and make the most of it. If he spends the entire time pining over what might have been, he will make himself and therefore everyone else miserable.

It takes him an hour, but eventually he realizes his valet is right and pushes his foul mood to the side, and attempts a more cheerful countenance. It feels false at first, but the moment he hears the car pulling up out front he realizes he doesn’t need to force it. He is glad, and if Harry wants to miss the opportunity to meet two of the best people there are, well, that’s his problem.

“Lord Liam!” Hollers Niall the moment he’s stepped from the car. Liam meets him half way to the door and they grasp hands in a friendly shake and grin at each other.

On his heel stands Louis, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. Liam notices how both of their eyes dance behind him for a moment, looking for the missing person to their party, but their expressions don’t change and neither one mentions it.

They quickly retire to the sitting room and tea is dispensed immediately. The decision was to rest a while before taking a walk about the gardens and then readying for dinner. Once Mr. Watts has finished serving and they are all seated, it is then that the unmentioned subject is brought up.

“I take it he isn’t reacting favorably to today’s plans?” Niall asks carefully, his face kind and understanding.

Liam sighs loudly and stares down into his tea, “No, no he is not. I thought he might, he was even considering it and then my father had to go and do something enormously stupid and I believe that ruined any chance there was that he might join us.”

Niall and Louis quickly exchange alarmed glances.

“Dear Lord, what did he do?”

Clearly, they both were expecting the absolute worst and though many might be offended at people thinking such atrocities about their family members, Liam wasn’t even surprised they had arrived at that conclusion immediately.

“Not as bad as all that, thank God, but he said some truly awful things, yelling and banging about, he terrified poor Harry and it seems to have set us back again. Not that we were really getting anywhere, he still refuses to leave his room or even dress in anything but pajamas.”

Louis looks at him thoughtfully, thinking through what he is to say carefully, “If he has been in the sales, as I was once, then he will have heard all sorts of things shouted his way. Has Alice said he is traumatized by this event?”

Liam considers it, she had said he seemed to recover by the end of the day, so perhaps he was overestimating the effect it had had on Harry. But then, why was he not issuing any more reply to the invitation?

“No, in fact she seems to think he’s fine, but no progress either, it’s all very frustrating, I wish he would just let me speak with him.” Liam hands ball into fists momentarily, and he has to concentrate to make himself relax again. He focuses on his shoes rather than their sympathetic faces.

“He does seem rather ornery, but you have to be sympathetic to his history, he’s in mourning Liam, for his family, for his former life. He had something that omegas just don’t get, a life at home with a loving mother and sister, a house and freedom. This is how he is expressing that and you cannot just expect that he will be able to leave it behind when it wasn’t his choice to leave in the first place. Sadly, it sounds as though he still sees you as the enemy, and I’m afraid to say that he’s not entirely wrong,” Louis says gently

Liam’s head snaps up at that.

“I’ve done nothing wrong Louis, I’ve never laid a hand on him, I had nothing to do with his discovery at his mother’s home. All I’ve done is try to make him comfortable here, to give him safety and security and I have done so with no expectations on him in regards to myself,” he replies, voice rising as he goes.

Louis’ hands go up in surrender to quiet Liam’s speech and he does stop, with an audible snap of his jaw.

“I’m not saying you haven’t, but you are part of the society that created and endorses this lifestyle.” Liam’s mouth opens to protest but Louis’ hand goes up again. “No, I do not mean you in particular, I know you well enough to know that you do not agree with it, and I have no doubt at all that you have nothing but honorable intentions in regards to him but only time will tell if he will ever understand that.”

“Have you considered writing him a letter?” Niall adds in helpfully.

“I have, and I have also pictured him flinging it into the fireplace unread as well. Such is his hatred of me,” Liam replies despondently.

“I don’t believe he hates you truly,” Louis says softly. “I firmly believe he hates what you represent. I wish I could speak with him, do you think he would let me in?”

Liam shakes his head sadly. He had already asked Alice to make that request with Harry but she had been turned down flat.

“I already asked, he is against that as well.”

Once again, their sympathy becomes too much for Liam and his eyes fall to the floor to avoid them.

“Tell me again what happened when you first saw him, what you felt?” Niall asks, intrigue in his voice.

Liam shrugs and shakes his head slightly.

“I can barely explain it to myself. He walked into the room and it was as though there was no one else there, just him and I. I was entranced by him, even though he stared at me as though he would slit my throat if given half a chance, but I couldn’t look away. And his scent was completely intoxicating, even now, when I get a hint of it, it stops me dead in my steps. I feel as though I already love him, that I cannot bear to be apart from him.” Liam sighs sadly. “It would seem as though he does not share these sentiments, however. In fact, he was not at all affected by me that night, or since. If I get too close to him now he just retreats and puts up physical barriers between us.”

Niall smirks slightly, “Perhaps he has been affected and runs to avoid being overcome?”

That would be a lovely thought, but Liam highly doubts it.

“Are you saying you think he might be your true mate?” Louis asks, awe in his voice.

Liam shrugs again, “If you had asked me before I met him about the entire concept of true mates, I would have denied it’s very existence, as it has always seemed a mythical beast but now, I don’t know. If we were, wouldn’t we both be feeling the same? Wouldn’t he be happy to be mated to me and not locked behind a door in a prison he has created himself?”

Niall slides forward in his seat eagerly, grasping on to the idea.

“Not necessarily. What I have always heard and read about true mates is that it always affects the alpha far stronger initially, though the omega feels some sort of intrigue about the other, they don’t truly feel the bond until physical contact, most theorize the first kiss as being the contact point, but that is perhaps only a romantic notion. Also, we do have to consider his past and what are clear prejudices that he has, maybe they are getting in the way currently, but in the end, if you two are true mates, then it really is only a matter of time.” Niall finishes his speech by clasping his hands together on his knee and smiling almost smugly.

“This is all well and good Niall, but I suspect it is more likely that he will die of old age in that room before he would even consider exploring any notions of true mates or even getting to know me in any way, shape or form,” Liam retorts.

Niall looks down and Liam feels guilty immediately. His friend is only trying to help, and he did appreciate the educated input on the subject because he did not really know much about the concept of true mates, having dismissed it years ago as hogwash. He spots Mr. Watts in the corner, one brow up as he looks at Liam and he remembers all the times both the man and his wife had reminded Liam to just have patience. He wonders if they believe as Niall does, or did until Liam just shot him down. Taking a deep breath he puts down his teacup and saucer and stands.

“I believe we all need some fresh air to clear our heads, shall we walk now?”


	11. Chapter 11

_Harry_  
  
He could not believe the bloody bastard had bought him a suit to wear to the dinner. A dinner that Harry had not even agreed to attend yet. So typical of an alpha. The next logical thing was that he would no longer phrase it as a question and just simply tell Harry he didn’t have a choice but to be at the dinner table when he was told.   
He was half tempted to throw the whole thing in the fire. But he feared the repercussions to such an act. And also, he felt guilty for considering it. It was a lovely suit after all. He had never owned anything so fine in his life and it was clear Liam had put some thought into it.

It didn’t change the fact that Harry wouldn’t be wearing it to the party, but it was the thought that counted.

He had been quite surprised when the alpha had packed up his father and shipped him off to London right quick after his little shouting match in the hallway. He felt strangely appreciative of it, the house seemed slightly less terrifying with the man gone. But it could also mean that Liam was just making sure that Harry would be his alone.

The day of the dinner is much like every other day for the most part. He spends his time spying on the people outside and watches with some interest as the car comes up the road to the house bearing the two guests for the evening. They step out and greet Liam like old friends, both grinning warmly and grasping his hand without a second thought. One is blonde, with fair skin and a impish smile, he is wearing a lighter grey afternoon suit and had all the markings of being an alpha. The other is slight, thin with strong cheekbones, sharp eyes and floppy sandy brown hair that shined copper in the sun. Clearly he was the omega. They had both greeted Liam in the same manner and Harry is surprised to see that they are all acting as equals and speaking to each other so easily. Any other time he had seen high-society alpha and omega couples out in public, the omega was always a step or two behind their alpha, head down, not speaking to anyone unless spoken to. But this pair didn’t seem to follow convention and neither did Liam. He embraced the omega just as he had the alpha and the three had entered the house together as old friends.

An hour later the three depart the house again and appear to be going for a walk about the grounds. They walk in a row, in a relaxed manner as they carry on an easy conversation. As though sensing Harry’s presence, Liam turns for a moment and looks at the window where Harry sits watching and he fights the urge to flee from view when their eyes meet. So what if he saw him there, it wasn’t as though he didn't know Harry was in this particular room. And Liam was already aware of Harry’s proclivity towards watching out the window thanks to Anna. If he didn’t like it, he could lump it.

Liam stares at him for a long moment, eyes curious and wary, and Harry breaks first, feeling uncomfortable under the alphas gaze and a strange heat that he didn’t want to dwell on. Instead he turns his attention to the gardeners who are busy trimming the hedges beside the driveway. He fights the urge to glance at the three men again, but watches for their return all the same.

They are gone for close to an hour, strolling up the side path with their hands in their pockets and still talking congenially. The butler greets them downstairs, his voice deep and robust and a few minutes later he hears Liam come up to his own room to dress for dinner.

Alice comes in moments later and stands looking at him for a moment, one of her brows raised in question.

“I will ask one more time, will you please consider joining the party downstairs. I really believe you will enjoy yourself, Lord Horan and Mr. Tomlinson are lovely gentlemen and it might do you good to find some more friends.”

Harry tries to glower at her but finds he can’t. Frankly, he was bloody curious at this point. Having watched them all day, he found himself wanting to get a more up close look because it didn’t make sense how they all treated each other. This was not what he was raised by his mother to expect nor what he had witnessed for himself ever before.

His eyes slide over to the new suit, hanging precariously from the frame of the wardrobe and his nosiness gets the better of him. His mother always said it would get him into trouble, curiosity killed the cat and all that, but he felt suddenly starved for answers.

Not wanting to let Alice know the real reason why he was changing his mind, he keeps his face coolly annoyed but writes the words ‘fine, if I must’ in block letters on a piece of paper before putting the pencil down hard in emphasis.

Almost immediately she is bubbling over with excitement and almost pulling him from his chair to help him change. He swats her hands away and grabs the suit and slips into the bathroom with it. He has no real reason to remain so modest with her, he’s fairly certain she had seen his fully naked body on his first night there, but he was unconscious then. Now he’s fully awake.

He quickly shrugs out of his pajamas and slips into the suit pants and the white shirt, buttoning it mostly, leaving the top few buttons undone and steps back out into the room. Immediately she is upon him, tucking the shirt in and straightening his collar before pushing his arms through the waistcoat and wrapping the cravat about his neck. It feels as though it only takes her a minute to finish dressing him and then she’s helping him to put the jacket into place and pushing him to the chair in front of the vanity, hairbrush already in hand.

A short, terse war breaks out as he repeatedly pushes the brush away, preferring to just run his fingers through his curls a few times to control them. She tuts each time and tries again until he finally leaps from the chair and heads to the table to grab his pencil.

  
_Stop! I am not interested in impressing them with my appearance, I am only attending in order to shut you up._

  
She reads the words and fights the smile that threatens to spread across her face. They stare each other down for a few moments before she finally breaks and laughs.

“My goodness but you do clean up well, even if you don’t want to.”

She turns him towards the mirror so he can get a look and he has to admit, he’s almost unrecognizable. He’s spent most of his life wearing threadbare pants and shirts missing buttons, this new attire feels almost stifling in comparison.

Immediately he starts fidgeting with the cravat, he feels like it’s cutting off his airway. Alice tuts again and pulls his hand away.

“Please, for my sake, try to at least leave that on until after dinner. You can throw it in dessert if you choose, but try to make it that far.”

Sighing in annoyance, Harry looks at himself again and fear pulses in his chest. He finally realizes what he’s doing and suddenly he’s not so curious anymore. He’s afraid, of what could happen, what he might be forced into, of how Liam stares at him, like he’s the most glorious creature ever born and mostly of how very fascinated he is with Liam himself. This was a terrible idea.

Seeing his changing mood on his face, Alice leaps into action before he can do anything and all but hauls him out the door and into the hallway. Liam has long since finished dressing and returned downstairs to see to his guests.

Having foggy memories of his first time coming down the hall, Harry is struck by its splendor now. The rich wood paneling, with large family portraits dotted along at regular intervals give the space a warm homey feel and the red runner feels plush even under the soles of his new black shoes.

Alice wastes no time letting him look at the decor, likely because it would give him time to change his mind or make a run for it. One hand wraps firmly around his elbow as she pulls him down the hall at a speedy pace and they descend the ornate wooden stairs in a clatter that he’s certain the entire house will have heard.

Mr. Watts is just passing by the bottom of the stairs on his way to the dining room when he stops and does a double take as he realizes who is coming down and then he’s back in action, heading off to prepare to seat Harry when he arrives at the dining room. Which is just moments later.

He can hear conversation behind the closed doors and it sounds somewhat jovial. Alice waits for Mr. Watts to open the door and then her hands are on his back pushing him through to greet several very shocked faces and dead silence.

The regret is instantaneous and Harry takes a step back without even thinking but he finds the door closed behind him and his hand twitches with the desire to find the handle to escape.

Liam is on one side of the table, having forgone the head of the table it appeared and the alpha and omega from earlier were standing on the other side. All three had their chairs pulled out by helpful footmen and appeared to all have been seconds from sitting when Harry was unceremoniously introduced into the room.

Harrison, the butler, looks almost annoyed, as there are only three place settings at the table since Harry had never actually given a proper reply. He is the one to break the silence though, and therefore snaps the tension holding everyone still.

“Alfred, please see to setting another place at the table next to Lord Payne as quickly as possible.”

Harry’s eyes travel to the seat meant now for him and then to the man to occupy the neighboring seat and he swallows hard. Liam’s face is a mixture of shock and complete joy at his arrival and it makes him feel overwhelmed. He’s not one to shy away from attention but he feels discomfited by such strong attention from a man who technically owns him.

The blonde alpha seems to sense his distress because he turns, smiles at Harry in a friendly way and walks around the table to take the seat next to Liam. The gangly footman who Harry knew to be one of his guards previously is startled by this development and he stumbles slightly as he tries to do his assigned task.

The gesture makes Harry warm slightly to the blonde. He is clearly mated to the brunette omega smiling brightly at Harry, so that makes him less of a threat but Harry would still prefer to have the solid wood table between himself and any alpha.

They all wait expectantly and on edge for Harry to step forward to take his seat but it’s not until Mr. Watts clears his throat right behind his ear that Harry noticeably jumps and is jolted forward. He walks quickly and sits and grips his hands together in his lap. The omega next to him tries several times to get his attention with glances and smiles, but Harry focuses his eyes on the wine glass in front of him, frowning at it so hard that it might break under the pressure. He’s not necessarily angry to be there, but it is a reminder of just how different his life is once again and it is all so very overwhelming. 

When the footmen begin to serve the first course he finds himself with no appetite to eat it. And even if he did want to, he has no idea which utensils he would even use. The array is a sea of silver spoons, forks and knives of all different sizes and honestly he can’t see the point. Why would one need so many utensils to eat? The whole point was to just traverse the food from the plate to your mouth, what difference would the size really make in that activity?

While the others eat quietly, each throwing curious glances his way but attempting not to appear rude he looks around the room. It’s quite large, the table is long enough to seat at least twenty or possibly more. The walls are a warm butter color and covered with ornate picture frames surrounding various hand painted portraits of people that Harry assumes are a part of the Payne family as well as some pieces of art. An ornate wooden hutch sits near the north exit to the room while a fireplace sits centre in the wall behind Liam and the blonde alpha.

The south exit door opens suddenly and they all glance up to see who else might be joining them for dinner and Alice slides through the small gap and closes the door behind her before standing with her hands folded in front of her quietly. Her eyes meet Harry’s and he knows immediately that she is there for him, as a friendly face in the room to make this easier on him and he fills with gratitude.

Harrison starts towards her to query her presence in the room but Liam stops him with one hand and shakes his head quickly. The old mans mouth quivers slightly, having a maid in the dining room during a formal dinner was unheard of but he soon sees her exchanging looks with Harry and backs off. Harry suspects Mr. Watts might have called upon her to come in for comfort for him and he once again feels indebted to the man.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the omega turn his way again. The mans blue eyes take in Harry’s untouched soup and then land on his face, a gentle half smile on his mouth.

“The soup spoon is this one here.” He whispers, indicating to a larger silver spoon. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Louis Tomlinson, and my mate is Lord Niall Horan, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Liam has told us how happy he is to have you here.” He adds louder, making it more conversational.

Harry glares at Liam immediately, angry that he’s been filling his friends in all along with information about Harry, things he would have learned from the packet of papers that are his entire life written down, as though he were just a cog in a machine and not a person. Liam’s face turns pained at Harry’s expression and Harry turns away before it makes him feel guilty and nods acknowledgement to Louis for his introduction.

His wine glass is delightfully full and he has the distinct urge to drain it in one go, but he also doesn’t want to lose control of his faculties, he needs to remain alert.   
Louis watches him quietly for a few moments before reaching one hand forward to lay on top of Harry’s arm slightly, making him jump in surprise, and he looks into Harry’s eyes meaningfully when they snap up.

“I know this is hard, you know I do, and I know you do not want to hear it right now, but please know that you are lucky, Liam is a good man and it will get better and easier with time.”

Harry huffs out a sarcastic laugh through his nose, rolls his eyes and turns away to glare at the wine glass again, pulling his arm away quickly. There is a part of him that feels connected to Louis. They are both in the same situation, and he has no doubt that Lord Horan acquired his mate in the sales just like Lord Payne did. But he found it hard to believe that he was lucky, that this was in any way a good thing or that it would get better. He wanted to ask just who it would get better for because it seemed to him that the only one who ever benefited from these relationships was the alpha.

Louis’ hand hovers in the air for a moment before he pulls it away, and Harry feels guilty for his rude behavior. He listens as the other three attempt to make conversation to fill the silence. Though it is more Lord Horan and Louis doing the talking as Liam sits appearing despondent and even more guilt piles onto Harry’s shoulders. Liam had been so happy to see him arrive and now Harry had ruined that, but he reminds himself that he has no intention of pleasing the alpha and he has nothing to feel bad for. It was Liam who had all but strong armed him into coming, buying the suit and harassing poor Alice.

The second course is served and once again Harry makes no move to eat. His stomach is in knots and he knows he couldn't possibly swallow a bite if he tried. So instead, he continues to frown at inanimate objects near him. He can feel the other three looking at him periodically but he ignores them entirely. Obviously Liam has filled his friends in on the fact that Harry doesn’t speak as neither of them attempts to draw him into the conversation. The few times he catches Liam looking at him, his face is filled with sadness and a pang of guilt hits Harry anew each time. He wants so much to just equate the man with everything he knows and hates about alphas, but Lord Payne just seems to refuse to fit into everything Harry knows about them and it’s both frustrating and curious at the same time.

It doesn’t help that he keeps being informed by people around him that Liam is a good man, but they have to believe that he thinks. They are his friends or employees, it wouldn’t serve either of them well to say anything negative about the Lord of the house as with that title he must have some measure of power.

By the time dessert is served, Harry has settled on frowning down into his lap at his hands, having run out of things nearby to stare at without catching glances his way from other eyes. He doesn’t dare look at Alice because he knows she's going to be disappointed in his behavior all evening but she doesn't have the right to be he feels. She’s not the one being forced to live in this house with this man against her will, he is. If he wants to be terse and unsociable then that is his business, not hers.

When dinner finally ends, the others stand and discuss retiring to the drawing room for drinks before the two guests take their leave for the evening, back to wherever they came from. Harry doesn’t even know where they are from, but he isn’t about to ask either.

They all turn to him to wait his opinion on joining them and he shakes his head once before standing and heading straight for the door. He all but runs up the stairs and down the halls, almost getting lost in the maze of identical doors but he finds his eventually and slams it behind him.

Without question, he shouldn't have gone to the dinner. He only made it worse for everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

_Liam_  
  
He can only watch as Harry bolts from the room the second he gets a chance. He had been joyous at the omega’s arrival, dressed appropriately in his new suit, though his hair still had a mind of it’s own, but he had looked so lovely, so dapper and becoming that Liam had been entranced.

That feeling had quickly dissipated at Harry’s terrified expression that had turned to misery as the evening went on. It was clear he regretted coming, his tension had been tangible in the room, adding an almost bitter note to his scent and it had hurt Liam deeply.

Even worse was watching Harry bluntly turn away from Louis’ kind gesture to help him feel more comfortable. And the vicious anger in his expression when he had been informed that Liam had been discussing him had been like a stab in the chest. He was awash with guilt for ever having said a word. He had been so desperate for help, that he hadn’t stopped to think how it would appear to Harry, how much it might hurt him to be part of a conversation he wasn’t privy to.

He stands staring at the open door where Harry had just fled and Niall’s hand lands on his shoulder.

“He came Liam, he didn’t have to, you weren’t forcing him but he still came,” Niall offers, trying to sound upbeat.

“He regretted it and hated it the entire time, did you not see his face?” Liam retorts miserably.

Niall sighs softly, “Yes mate, I did, and I’m sorry.”

Louis’ face is full of pity as he looks at Liam and while he is grateful that his friend tried to talk with Harry, to speak positively about his new situation, he also doesn’t want to be pitied. Additionally, he doesn’t particularly feel comfortable with how rudely Harry treated someone who was very dear to him.

“Perhaps I could go and try to speak with him again now, away from you?” Louis offers, voice quiet.

Liam shakes his head. He doesn’t think that would do any good tonight and while Louis seemed to be understanding and not taking Harry’s behavior offensively, it didn't mean that things couldn’t get worse.

“No, I think he’s had enough for this evening, he’s made as much clear. Perhaps we should all just retire and call it a day.”

They both nod and Harrison dispatches the footmen to retrieve their coats and bring the car around. He hates to bid farewell to his friends under such circumstances but he cannot bear any more company tonight. He wants to retire to his room to let the despair wash over him in private.

But just before getting into the car behind Louis, Niall turns to him and grasps his arms, his face serious.

“There is a reason he changed his mind and came down to dinner, perhaps he forgot what it was when he got there because he was overwhelmed or frightened or something, but there was a reason Liam. Give him time, he will figure it out as you have.”

With that he slips into the car and then they are off, hands waving until he can't see them anymore.

He is cautiously buoyed by Niall’s final speech because he’s right. Harry came down for some reason, something made him decide to join them and it can’t have just been Alice’s pressure, he was too stubborn for that. He knew he needed to hang on to that small tendril of hope and perhaps he should make an effort to spend more time with Harry, to allow him to get to know him properly. He didn’t want to push it tonight, but maybe tomorrow.

The door to Harry’s bedroom is closed tight when he goes up to his own room but he doesn’t attempt to go in to see him. Space was needed overnight to allow the poor young man to recover. And frankly for Liam to recover as well.

He doesn’t sleep well, he worries that Harry is upset and in need of comfort all night but he doesn’t attempt to go offer it himself. He assumes Alice will have seen to him before she retired for the evening and he knows she will have ensured he was alright before she left.

He wakes early and with a new purpose, to properly introduce himself to Harry, to let him into Liam’s life and family so that he might feel a part of it. He knew it might take time, but he was willing to spend that time, to let Harry set the pace because he was in no hurry. There was no reason to rush, he tells himself, and it gives him a sense of calm and determination.

This is all shot to hell when he sits down to breakfast and finds an official letter waiting for him at the table. Anything with the royal seal on it couldn’t be good and this time was no different.

Evidently, Edward Cambridge, the Prince of Wales and son of the King of England had decided to attend the annual hunting event at Bolton Abbey this year, the very same one that was supposed to be held a month from now and that Liam had very seriously been considering cancelling.

With the Prince now attending, he had no choice but to go on with it, whether Harry was ready or not, because he was quite certain his royal highness would want to meet Harry as he had no doubt heard of Liam’s acquisition. More than likely, he had also heard of the scandal surrounding Harry and had decided to come to the hunting party just to see if Harry was as wild as the stories told. The Prince was like that, he thrived on gossip and scandal and whenever possible, did his best to create it where there was none. 

Unfortunately for Liam, Harry was doing little to be other than what people already thought he was and Liam had only a month, a few short weeks to attempt to convince the omega to accept this place as his home and Liam as a mate. The second requirement seemed so far fetched at this point that he settled on at least attempting to get Harry to accept that this was his fate and to play along when necessary if nothing else. He was going to really need Alice’s help on this.

But to start with, he needed to go up to Harry’s room and attempt once again to sit down and talk to the man. Maybe if he explained the situation, Harry would be reasonable and agree to play his role. He was obviously very bright, he must understand the gravity of what was being placed upon Liam with having to host the Prince of Wales, the very popular alpha son of the King of England, at his home.

Leaving his breakfast untouched he asks Watts to fetch Alice immediately to the dining room. They return a few moments later and look worried.

“Alice, I’m sorry, but I have received some very terrifying news and I’m afraid I am going to need your assistance again.”

Alice’s brows rise in surprise but she nods agreeably and waits for instruction.

“Edward Cambridge, The Prince of Wales is coming to the hunt.” His words impact her like a blow and she visibly leans back for a moment in shock.

“I will ensure his room is up to standards, but shouldn’t Mrs. White be informed? I’m sure she will want to formulate a plan to get the house ready,” she hurries out, eyes wide.

“Yes, I will be informing the rest of the staff later today, my requirement from you involves Harry.”

Alice’s eyes close slowly and she sighs before opening them, face wary and perturbed.

“I apologize for last evening M’Lord, I’m afraid it was more overwhelming for him than he had prepared himself for and that is partly my fault, I should have given him more assistance.”

Liam raises a hand to stop her apology, he doesn’t hold her to blame for how Harry behaved at dinner last night, in fact, Liam blames himself mostly.

“Last night is over, what happened is no fault of yours, but it might be best not to speak of it again. No, I’m afraid that with the Prince coming, there will be expectations that Harry will be by my side, serving his duties as an omega should, including accompanying me on the hunt and loading my rifles. I’m somewhat concerned that he is just as likely to shoot me as help me.”

Alice stifles a laugh and looks down to hide her amusement before recovering herself.

“I can assure you M’Lord that he does not have murderous intent in regards to yourself, his issues are with society as a whole, which might make it difficult to convince him to behave dutifully,” she finally says.

Liam nods thoughtfully, she was only confirming what he already thought.

“I know, which is why I do not want to ask him to do it because he should, but only as a favor to me. Perhaps if we can get him to see that it’s a game really, and I just need him to play along for two or three days at most, then maybe he will do this kindness for me.”

Alice smiles gently.

“I think he may be convinced.”

Liam wants to ask what she might know that he evidently doesn’t, but the dining room door opens and Harrison steps in with another letter in hand. It’s another acceptance to an invitation to the hunt that Liam never even sent. At least he could make sense of all of the interest in this years party, he assumed the Prince had been making his intentions to attend known in London and word had spread amongst high society and now no one wanted to be left out. Currently he had fifteen gentlemen with their omega mates or wives attending, not including the Prince and whatever entourage he brought with him. He would already have to beg Lord Horan to allow several of them to stay at his home fifteen minutes away as the Abbey, while large, just did not have enough bedrooms for them all. It didn’t help that one bedroom was being taken up by Harry, but Liam wasn’t about to force him to move right now, that seemed a bit much when he was already going to be asking so much of him as it was.

When Harrison leaves, Liam nods at Alice and the two of them ascend the stairs to talk to Harry.

Liam just hopes that this time he doesn’t lock himself in the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

_Harry_  
  
He had never felt so foolish in his life. Like his mother had said, his curiosity would get the better of him one day and well, now it had. He had let all of his fears and prejudices color his opinion all night and had behaved rather abysmally towards the three others he was dining with.

At this rate, he wouldn’t be surprised if Lord Payne simply sent him back to the sales and got rid of him.

None of this meant that he trusted the alpha or really anyone in this house other than Alice, but he was beginning to realize that he might have a few things wrong when it came to the intentions of those around him.

He vows to just stay in his room, stay out of trouble and push any fascination or curiosity he had to the back of his mind. He needed to stay wary and distant, it was too easy to be pulled in by Liam’s kindness and he had to keep reminding himself that it wasn’t being given without strings attached. Given the chance, he’d still make Harry his mate in a heartbeat.

He hadn’t slept well all night, reliving embarrassment and anger at himself every time he closed his eyes. Morning found him tired and grumpy and ravenously hungry since he hadn’t eaten dinner. Alice’s knock at the door is highly anticipated and he braces himself as he is sure to receive a speech from her about last evening, since she had chosen to remain silent when she came to check on him before he went to bed.

She comes through the door empty handed however and followed by Lord Liam and Harry’s heart leaps into his throat in fear. He was right, he was being sent back to the sales.

But then he wonders why this upset him so? After all, didn’t he want to leave the house, find an escape from this place?

Liam takes in Harry’s distressed face and raises his hands slowly, as though to show he meant no harm. But of course not, he’d given up on Harry and frankly, Harry didn’t blame him, he had no reason to personally hurt him, the alphas at the sales would take care of that.

“Please do not be frightened of me, I just want to talk to you.” Liam states shakily, his eyes keep flicking to the bathroom door and back to Harry, as though he’s awaiting a replay of the last time he entered this room. Harry considers it.

Alice steps forward and kneels next to his chair and takes his hand, forcing Harry to look at her.

“Relax, it’s alright, we just need your help.”

Fear is immediately replaced with confusion and his brows knit together as he looks from one to the other and back again.

Liam lowers his hands and relaxes slightly.

“I apologize for any offense I may have caused you last evening, it was never my intention. I know none of this has been easy for you and that you do not agree with how society treats you. I don’t blame you, I’ve never been a fan of it either, but I have long learned that it is better to play the game than rail against it. At least until you have enough power to actually make change.”

Harry eyes him curiously, he tries to determine if any of what he is saying is a falsehood, designed to draw Harry in to trust him and then hurt him. But Liam’s wide, gentle brown eyes are fixed on his, showing the depths of the truth of what he speaks, and he really does believe it. So he came to the sales and bought Harry because he was playing the game. Harry can’t decide if this should anger him or not. It was becoming hard to think with the strange pull that he felt looking into Liam’s eyes so he quickly averts his own, looking down at the table.

Liam steps forward once and then stops and stares worried that he might have spooked Harry again. When no one moves, he carries on.

“In one month, Bolton Abbey will host the fall hunt. We have been hosting it for decades, it’s a part of my family heritage. Many of the Lords of the country attend and we have a large dinner party to finish off the event. I was going to cancel this year, as I didn’t want to put undo pressure on you, but unfortunately I got word this morning that the Prince of Wales intends to come and now I have no choice and I will need your help,” Liam says carefully, his voice almost pleading now.

He waits nervously while Harry absorbs all of this and he quickly understands. Liam is hosting a large high society event and he wants Harry to play the game and do his duty as the supposed omega mate to the Lord of the house. He contemplates the possibilities and concludes that it was definitely better than being put back into the sales. He finally has to admit to himself that this place, while still a prison of sorts, is decidedly better than traipsing around the countryside being fondled and treated like a dog. Besides, with a crowd about, escaping would be much easier.

He takes a deep breath and nods his assent and Liam’s knees about buckle in surprise that he convinced Harry so easily but truthfully, Harry still feels guilty for the dinner and he thinks that maybe he can make it up to the alpha this way. It seemed a small price to pay. Though truthfully, he didn’t know what it entailed yet. He realized he might have wanted to ask that before agreeing, but Alice was there, and she would never support Liam’s plan if it involved harm coming to Harry. He has to believe that.

Recovering himself, Liam rubs his hands together and nods back, his face full of gratitude.

“I promise it will be nothing too taxing. The hunt lasts for two days, I will have attire tailored for you and you will be with me in the field and I’m sure Alice can help prepare you with what to expect at the dinner party.”

Harry feels alarm course through him. What did he mean that he would be with Liam in the field? What field, was he actually expected to hunt? What the hell were they hunting to start with?

Seeing Harry’s changing expression, Alice quickly steps in to get Liam to leave so Harry can ask his questions of her, since she has clearly surmised he has many.

“Perhaps let me go over the entire detail of the hunt M’Lord, since I will be helping him ready for it,” she says as she starts ushering Liam towards the door.

Liam looks surprised for a moment but nods, and he quietly thanks Harry before he steps out of the room and closes the door behind him.

Alice turns back to him and walks over to sit on the chair opposite him, already pushing paper and pencils towards him.

“Alright, out with it, I know you have questions.”

  
_What the hell did I just agree to?_

  
It’s the best he can do under the circumstances.

“It’s a pheasant hunt Harry, the Lords head into the woods and fields on foot, dogs shake the birds loose from their hiding places and then they are shot,” she replies, disgust in her voice.

Harry’s nose wrinkles. It sounded horrible, those poor birds.

  
_How very barbaric and typically alpha._

  
Alice snorts a laugh, “Yes well, it’s a long standing tradition in the country, as M’Lord mentioned, this house has been hosting the hunt since his great-grandfather ran the house.”

  
_And what exactly is it I am doing out in this field?_

  
Then a horrible thought crosses his mind. What if he will be expected to collect the carcasses?

Seeing his increasing horror, Alice quickly puts a hand on his and leans towards him.

“You will be helping M’Lord by carrying his supplies and reloading his rifles,” she answers, one brow already rising as though she already knew what he would be thinking.

His own brows shoot straight up. He was actually going to be handed a rifle to load. He’d never touched a gun in his life.

“Yes, he was actually concerned that you might take the opportunity to shoot him, I assured him that you would never do such a thing, I hope I am not wrong,” she smirks at him.

Harry throws her an irritated look. Of course he wouldn’t do such a thing. 

  
_Him, no. His father, maybe._

  
Alice snorts again. But then turns serious, “Yes, I should warn you, his father will likely return to the house for the hunt, but I know M’Lord will ensure you are kept safe, you needn’t worry.”

Panic threads through his chest, he wasn’t sure he was ready to see the man again, but it was only for a few days.

He considers the rest of the events, there was a dinner party and after last night, he knew he needed some help being better prepared for that. For starters, despite his personal opinions on the subject, he should probably find out what in hell all those forks were for.

  
_I suspect I need help with the dinner party._

  
Alice smirks, “That is an understatement if I have ever heard one.”

Harry throws her another look.

She reaches out and places her hand over his again, “Do not worry, we have a months time, I will get you ready.”

It was going to be a long month he suspected. 


	14. Chapter 14

_Liam_  
  
He could not believe it. He had expected that it would take them a couple of weeks to possibly even convince Harry to do this and he had agreed so easily. He still seemed suspect of the entire thing, but he also seemed to understand Liam’s logic.

After his conversation with Harry, Liam heads straight for his library to write return letters to all of the attendees.

His next task is to call Niall on the telephone, since evidently Louis had finally convinced him to get one, reasoning with his mate that with Liam's current predicament, it was prudent. But he was glad of it, he couldn’t wait to tell him of the developments of the morning and to ask him for assistance in providing accommodations for several of the Lords. Niall agrees heartily, shouting at the phone since he still hadn’t quite figured out which end went where.

Obviously, the Prince would be staying at Bolton Abbey, he was the honored guest after all. With Harry occupying another room, himself in his own and his father returning that left only eight bedrooms still available. He was glad that Niall lived so close and had the ample space to take on the other seven Lords and their mates or wives. He just had to hope no one else sent notice that they were attending. He would have to ask his father to go stay at grandmothers in that case. In fact, that wasn’t a bad idea overall, though he knew the Dowager Countess would never agree to house the Captain, such was her hatred of him.

He takes the time to write her a letter as well. She was currently in the south of France, taking in the warm weather and spending time with friends. He politely asks if she will be returning for the hunt since they were hosting a royal. He already knew the answer, as his grandmother would never miss seeing a member of the royal family at Bolton Abbey, it was her pride and joy after all. She was a traditionalist and very concerned with maintaining the families standing in high society. She had been happy when she heard of Harry’s arrival because it meant that talk would cease regarding Liam’s prospects for fathering an heir. He hadn’t mentioned that they weren’t mated, or told her of Harry’s reputation, or the fact that Harry seemed to hate him. He debates telling her now, in this letter, to avoid the shock she would receive when she returned but he decides against it. It would only make her arrive sooner and as much as he loved his grandmother, he really did not need her meddling right now.

It takes him the better part of the day to finish writing all of his correspondence, his hand aching when he finally finishes and he is surprised to find the clock showing it to be past three in the afternoon.

Alice arrives moments after he’s just finished sealing the final envelope, another load of books in her hand to be returned and she curtsy's for him before heading into the stacks to shelve them.

“Alice?” Liam starts.

She pops out from behind one of the shelves and nods, “M’Lord?”

“Why do you think he said yes so easily? It’s been a concern all day,” he asks carefully.

Her mouth quirks up on one side, “I believe he is feeling rather guilty for his behavior at dinner last evening and perhaps wants to make it up to you and me.”

Liam closes his eyes and laughs a little as relief pours through him. While the dinner had been a disaster, at least he knows that Harry isn’t holding him fully responsible. Niall must have been right, Harry had a reason for coming, he just forgot what it was when he got overwhelmed. Perhaps there was more progress than he knew.

“Have you explained what the hunt is, the days and evenings events to him?”

“Yes M’Lord.” Alice nods.

“Does he have any concerns, do you think he will change his mind?” This still concerned him. When Harry thought about it for a period of time, would he realize he was unwilling to participate.

“I don’t believe he will change his mind M’Lord, he is a man of his word, as you will come to realize. But I don’t believe he particularly agrees with hunting birds for sport. He seems a little disturbed by that.”

Liam nods. At least he could relax a little knowing that Harry was doing his best not to let him down again. He understood his distaste for the sport, Liam wasn’t a fan himself and often intentionally missed when he shot, letting the animals escape.

“Tell him that he and I are of the same opinion on the matter of the sport and thank him again for me, for doing this. It does mean a lot to me that he agreed.”

Alice smiles and nods, “Yes M’Lord.”

With that they part, she back to the shelves and him to the gardens to walk and clear his head. He glances up at Harry’s windows as he departs down the path and sees Harry sitting on the bench, his head bent over something in his lap, dark curls forming a shroud on one side of his face. It takes Liam a moment to realize that it is a book he’s holding and he almost laughs out loud. All those books he sees Alice taking and returning from the library, now he knows where they are going. He feels silly for not having figured it out sooner. He won’t stop them, if it makes Harry happy, he would never get in the way of it, but he wonders why she wouldn’t just tell him the truth.

He decides it doesn’t matter, perhaps it was just one way she had earned Harry’s trust.

Still chuckling to himself he sets a steady pace and by the time he returns to the house, he’s almost jubilant at what the days ahead were to hold. 


	15. Chapter 15

_Harry_  
  
Within hours of him issuing his agreement to play along with Liam’s scheme Harry finds himself sitting at his table in his room with a full dinner setting laid out in front of him, complete with goblets for wine and water and silver flatware that he didn’t even know existed.

Alice has gone over each one a few times, but even her knowledge is limited as this was not training she needed when she was growing up, since she wasn’t affluent.

He tries to understand and does get most of it memorized, even if he doesn’t quite fathom the necessity of each piece of silverware, but it just seems as though there are so many rules above and beyond just what utensils he uses. This is compounded upon by the extra set of rules he will need to know in order to behave properly in front of a member of the royal family.

Watts and Harrison each pop in during the following days, giving tips on how to bow properly, how to hold his posture while standing and where to put his hands.

Evidently standing with his hands in his pockets was a grave insult to the upper classes. Harry just wondered what he would do if his hands became cold while he was traipsing around in the woods following Liam.

Liam had been attempting to convince Harry to come outside to explore the grounds again, saying it would be best if Harry knew the area, in case he became lost during the hunt but Harry didn’t see the point. He was to follow Liam, and he would do that. If the chance happened that he saw the perfect opportunity to make a run for it, well he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He could tell the alpha was concerned that Harry might attempt escape but was making a strange show of trying to convince him that he trusted the omega to do the right thing. Since Harry didn’t trust Liam as far as he could throw him, it was a strange dance they were doing.

By the end of the second week of his training, he is beyond frustrated and beginning to think of backing out since it was clear he was sure to make some mistake that would offend the Prince, anger Liam and bring all kinds of fire and brimstone down upon himself.

Then he has an idea. It wasn’t a great one, but if there was one person who knew exactly how an omega should behave in high society, it was Louis Tomlinson. He had gone through all of the training in his youth that Harry had gleefully avoided and it occurred to Harry that he was probably the best person to pass that knowledge on over Harrison or Alice.

He writes his idea down and passes it along to Alice when she brings his dinner one evening and he’s inwardly pleased to see she is giving him a break and only providing three utensils.

She lights up as she reads his suggestion and promises to go speak with Liam at once about it. Harry just hopes that Louis will be kind enough to help after how he was treated at the dinner a few weeks ago.

The next morning, with only twelve days until the first arrivals for the hunt descend upon the house, Louis and Niall pull up out front ready to take on the task of assisting Liam and Harry in the upcoming event. While the two alphas take up residence in the library downstairs, planning an itinerary for events, distributing which guest would stay at which household and whether it might be necessary to hold a ball instead of a dinner on the last night, the omegas sit down in Harry’s room to begin an entirely different type of planning.

Louis is as kind and charming as he was the first time Harry met him and he is grateful that there doesn’t seem to be any hard feelings. Though he still doesn’t seem to fathom Harry’s perspective on Liam, he does understand his dislike of alphas in general.

Harry is surprised when he doesn’t push him to start speaking, as he had expected him to. Alice, Harrison and Watts had all in their own ways tried to impress upon him that his stubborn muteness would be seen as very unbecoming, but somehow that just made Harry want to withhold even more so. He felt that he was doing enough and to give up on the one thing that gave him power was asking too much.

Louis acknowledging that he understands why Harry is doing it is a surprise to say the least. In fact he seems to see it as something that connects them in a way, as he is no stranger to being defiant either.

“When I was in my first sale, one of the alphas had demanded we each sing a folk song of his choosing as he was partial to music and expected to have a mate who could perform for him when he required.” He rolls his eyes before continuing. “I refused. I may be omega, and therefore seen as less of a person, but I am not a performing animal.” He looks down at his hands. “The bruises my teacher left on me took me away from the sales for at least three weeks.”

Harry pushes the water goblet to the side and squeezes Louis’ hand gently. He knows exactly how it feels to be punished for standing up for yourself. Louis squeezes back and looks up at him.

“You had a stranger as an owner as well, am I correct?” He asks carefully.

Harry nods.

“I never could figure out if that was worse or better honestly. The expectation is that your father will take care of you, ensure that the mate who takes you home is a good man, but it never seems to turn out that way. My family sold me to the finishing school I was attending when I was only thirteen. I guess they needed the money sooner than I was ready.”

Harry quickly picks up a pencil and responds.

  
_My owner was actually a better man than my father._

  
Louis’ brows lift quickly at that, “Sorry to hear that. But you had a good mother. Clearly she loves you a great deal to risk and sacrifice so much.”

Harry puts the pencil down quietly and looks sadly at the table. He doesn’t know quite how to respond. He nods once but it is difficult to remember once again what he had now that it is gone.

Louis is the one who reaches across this time to squeeze Harry’s hand.

“I am sorry,” he says earnestly, blue eyes kind and full of sincerity.

Harry nods again and they try to put the moment behind them to start training anew.

With Louis’ help, Harry gets a much better grasp upon how things are run. And within days he is fully educated on dining etiquette and how to enter and leave a room during a formal party.

With three days to go, Louis suggests that they practice by having another dinner party of just the four of them again, a chance for Harry to redeem himself and become better acquainted with the dining room itself.

Harry begrudgingly agrees, but finds himself more at ease about it. Even having to spend an evening in the room with two alphas no longer seems as daunting when he considers the two alphas themselves.

Louis has been eager in telling him about Niall and how their relationship blossomed. Unlike Harry, whose age caused him to bounce from sale to sale, Louis was purchased at only his third. They had already been together for ten years now since Niall was only fifteen when he had met Louis. Their closeness in age allowed them to grow up together and for their relationship to progress much slower than expected.

“I saw him before he saw me, he stood out because he carried himself gently, he didn’t seem to feel the need to use aggression to get attention like other alphas do. He was easy to be around, he made me feel like a person and not a possession right from the moment we met. That has never changed, he always makes me feel his equal, his partner and we share a real bond of love between us now.” He smiles quietly, though some sadness is behind his eyes. “I know there has been talk that I am a failure, since I haven’t provided a child yet, but he never makes me feel that way, he’s never even considered taking a wife to fill that void or even finding another omega. He is happy with just the two of us, as am I.”

Harry’s brow flickers once, he can’t imagine giving himself that way to an alpha, despite what Louis might believe, they would never be equals.

“Have you considered that Liam just might be the right person for you? He is incredibly fond of you,” Louis asks. There is an inflection in his voice on his second remark that Harry can’t quite decipher but he shakes his head at the first question. The pencil scratches across the page more forcefully than he intended but he can’t help the meaning behind it.

  
_I belong to no one and never will belong to anyone._

  
Louis’ face falls as he reads it. But Harry refuses to believe in the fairy tale that Louis seems to think can exist. While he doesn’t doubt the affection between Niall and Louis, he can’t help but wonder at some of the falseness and subterfuge behind it. Even if Louis seems to think that Niall is content, that doesn’t mean the alpha actually is. He could be just hiding his true feelings from his mate. 

Harry had made a vow to himself years ago, that he would never be anyone's mate because that meant someone owned him, and while Liam may own him in the official sense of having paid money, he did not own Harry’s body or his soul. And as far as Harry was concerned, he never would. 


	16. Chapter 16

_Liam_  
  
The gravel makes a satisfying crunch under their shoes as they follow the path around the side of the house. He and Niall have finally finished the last details of the itinerary for the hunt. They decided that two official days were enough, though many of the guests would be arriving the day before. The Prince himself would not be in attendance until the morning the hunt began.

They had forgone the idea of a ball and went with a formal dinner each night as Liam didn’t think Harry would be ready for all that a ball would require of him. He was also concerned it would be too much to ask of him. Harry was already being kind enough to play along for the hunt and the dinners, he couldn’t add dancing and frivolity into it as well.

His grandmother had responded by telephone via her butler, who was traveling with her, that she was on her way home and would arrive two days before the hunt and she fully expected a formal meeting with his new mate.

It was sure to be one hell of a dinner since Harry refused to speak and he knew how much his grandmother loved to interrogate people upon first meeting.

But, that was still a day away, and he allowed himself to put it at the back of his mind. He would figure out some way to distract her when the time came.

Louis was still with Harry, but had sent word down that they wanted to stage a formal dinner that evening to allow Harry the opportunity to practice what he had learned and to become more comfortable in the environment over all. Liam was pleased to hear this, it meant that progress had been made and Harry was not only participating but he was actually really taking it seriously.

Secretly, Liam was hoping that Louis was filling Harry’s ears with many good things regarding the alpha himself to help potentially win him around. He can’t help but glance up at the window to Harry’s bedroom as they pass that side of the house, hoping for a view of the man who so consumed his thoughts and desires.

“Liam, can I ask you a question?” Niall asks carefully beside him, looking at Liam and then up at the window as well.

Liam pulls his eyes away to look at his friend politely and Niall has a most quizzical expression on his face.

“Of course, you know you can,” Liam responds.

Niall takes a deep breath, and appears to steel himself.

“Do you really believe Harry is your true mate?”

Liam’s steps stutter slightly in surprise. When he doesn’t respond immediately, Niall quickly fills the silence with explanation.

“Please do not be offended, I know you have said before that you did find the idea of true mates to be a myth and nothing more but then you mentioned that you were considering it as a possibility after meeting Harry, and the way you look at him and talk about him and what you describe happening when you first saw him, it is all evidence that seems to fit the very definition. Have you thought more about what I told you?”

Liam considers his words, and wonders how his friend must see their relationship from the outside.

“I admit I have considered it, like I said,” he answers quickly and then takes a deep breath before continuing. “Well more than that actually. I honestly think it may very well be a possibility, the way he draws me to him, his scent that is so intoxicating that I can’t get enough, it all seems so convincing.” He turns back to the empty window. “But then I see how he looks at me, the hatred that he expresses so often that it can not possibly be. Wouldn't he feel the same as me if we were true mates? I know you said that he could be masking his true feelings, is being blinded by his hatred of society and is pushing that on me, but I find it hard to believe there is anything other than vitriol in his sentiments towards me when he looks at me.”

Niall smirks at him.

“Yes, it is true he throws you some evil looks but it’s more important to note how he looks at you when you don’t notice.” Niall turns back to the window too, tilting his chin up at Louis as he passes by and throws them a smirk. “I think you might fascinate him, it’s hard to say since he doesn’t speak, but he always seems to be analyzing you and I can not see that to be a bad thing necessarily.”

A bloom of joy takes hold in his chest at Niall’s words, but he is quick to put it into perspective.

“It still doesn’t make sense. If we were true mates, he would be as affected as I am, his hatred of alphas and the entirety of societies rules against him would not matter where I was concerned, at least not after this amount of time surely.”

Niall shakes his head, “Like I said before, if my research is correct, then not necessarily. Those who have studied the true mate phenomenon have found that often the alpha is affected the strongest initially, while it takes some form of physical contact, often just the first kiss, for the omega to react in kind.”

Liam mulls that over, “I think if I were to attempt to kiss him to test that theory I would be leaving the situation with injury upon my person.”

Niall laughs once, “Yes I have heard rumors of what he did to the last alpha who attempted physical contact with him.”

Liam turns sharply towards his friend. He knows that Niall will not know the entirety of the story as it isn’t common knowledge and the injured alpha had spun their own tale of the altercation to protect his reputation but he can’t help the feeling of indignation that washes over him to hear Harry’s trauma so flippantly remarked upon.

Niall looks startled at Liam’s anger, his smile dropping from his face immediately, “I’m sorry Liam, I didn’t mean to make light of it.”

Liam looks off into the trees, collecting himself, “It’s fine, you have no doubt heard only the edited version of what took place, it was not Harry’s fault what happened. And I’m certain the bastard who attacked him deserved what he got whether Harry intended to harm him or not.”

“The alpha we are referring to here, you do know his name, you are aware he is attending the hunt,” Niall asks carefully.

Liam nods. He had intentionally pressed that Niall should have the man stay at his house to keep distance from Harry but they were going to cross paths at the dinner if not out in the woods during the hunt itself.

“Yes, I don’t know if I should tell Harry or not. But I hope that I can trust that you will help me protect him from that man.”

Niall nods quickly, stepping towards Liam and touching his arm, “You know I will, you keep an eye on your father and I will watch Lord Notley. Do not worry, Harry will be kept safe.”

Liam nods and breathes out, releasing the tension in his chest, “All the same, I will be asking Watts to also keep an eye on things.”

With that settled they head into the house to dress for dinner.

They arrive in the dining room before the two omegas and Liam feels as though he is on pins and needles with worry and giddy to see Harry all at the same time. Niall presses a glass of whiskey into his hand to help calm his nerves and he smiles gratefully at his friend.

Louis and Harry arrive moments later, Harry in the same dinner suit he wore the last time, his hair pulled back this time in a bun with a few stray curls making their escape at the nape of his neck. His eyes meet Liam’s and he feels that now familiar weakness in his knees when he sees those emerald green depths. He’s especially glad to see that Harry does not appear angry or full of hatred towards him this evening, at least not yet.

They all take their seats quietly and then Louis realizes that they should practice how they should enter the room with the Prince in attendance. It is with a gleam of deviousness in his eye that Niall offers the idea of Harrison playing the role of the Prince and the old butler turns crimson at the suggestion, but after a little pressure from his Lordship, he agrees gruffly.

With Harrison standing at the head of the table, the other four step behind their seats and take turns acknowledging the butler and bowing properly and then waiting until he is seated before sitting themselves. Liam catches Harry’s eye at one point and is buoyed to see them full of amusement. 

The moment they are finished this practice, Harrison practically leaps from his seat and begins ordering the footmen to begin serving while he gathers himself from his flustered state.

Liam can’t help the fondness he feels as he watches Harry carefully select the correct utensil for each course. He even eats along with the rest of them, taking the time to also pay attention to the conversation and nodding when any comment is directed his way.

Everything is going so well that he can barely believe it.

When dinner ends, they step into the drawing room where tumblers of warm whiskey are handed around. Though Harry doesn’t drink his, he accepts it graciously as he should and he and Louis sit quietly at a game of Whist while Liam and Niall look fondly over them.

“They seem to have become friends, I’m happy to see that.” Niall remarks quietly so they won’t hear. “I fear that Louis is often lonely when I’m working and while he is friendly with many of my friends, Harry is the first omega he’s been in company with since the sales. I think it gives them a different bond, something they share and can understand between them.”

Liam agrees, and can see that Harry is at ease with Louis. It pleases him as well, it means that Harry is building relationships and therefore a home in this place.

“Actually, I think no one wanted you to find a mate more than Louis,” Niall laughs. “It wasn’t about your happiness you understand, but for him to have a proper friend.”

Liam laughs as well. But then turns more serious again, remembering their conversation from earlier.

“You asked me if Harry is my true mate, let me return that question to you, is Louis yours?”

Niall takes a moment to smile at Louis when he glances their way before meeting Liam’s eyes.

“No, I don’t believe so, but we do share a bond. He wasn’t as strongly opposed to my existence as Harry seems to be about yours, but I think that for Louis, it was just duty that made him stand at my side at first. I never wanted to make him feel forced to feel something for me, so I took my time, as you are with Harry, though he’s not really giving you a choice,” Niall laughs again, elbowing Liam slightly in the side. “But when it was the right moment, it came together as it should and neither of us has looked back. I hear the cruel talk about how he has yet to have become pregnant, but both of us believe if it is meant to be, then it will happen when it is the right time. I will never turn my back on him.”

Liam looks at Harry, who is smirking at Louis after beating him at yet another round, and feels his heart swell as it always does. Perhaps this is what everyone means when they say just be patient. The right moment will come along and things will work out. If only he could truly believe that, then things might be easier. Liam never was all that patient to begin with.

After Harry trounces Louis a few more times, with much squawking and indignation and accusations of cheating, they decide to call it a night. Niall remarks that he’s concerned that there might be damage to the furniture soon and Louis scowls for a moment before laughing.

This time, both Liam and Harry see their friends off at the door before awkwardly standing at the bottom of the stairs. They are alone for the first time since that moment when Harry had run and hid in the bathroom and his eyes keep dancing to the stairs next to them and back to Liam and he can see his desire to flee on his face once again. At least he has the self control to wait for Liam to let him go. 

Pain and disappointment pushing on his heart he looks down sadly and quietly nods, releasing him and seconds later he hears Harry’s footsteps on the stairs as he scurries up to his room. The door closing is the next sound he hears and Liam sighs.

Watts appears from the shadows and waits to see what Liam will do and after a few moments deliberation, he turns and trudges up the stairs to head to bed himself. He is bone tired after all of the work of the last few weeks and he tries very hard not to allow the final moments of this evening to ruin the rest of the night.

Things were getting better, he had to keep reminding himself of that. It was just so difficult when all he wanted was for Harry to look at him with the same fondness that Louis looked at Niall.

Watts helps him change for bed and takes his dinner clothes down to be laundered and readied for the first formal dinner in a few days time.

Alone in his room, he sits and contemplates the fire for a while. He wonders what Harry is doing across the hall, is he sitting up and thinking of Liam? It’s not likely he has to admit, in fact he’s probably asleep already.

Running his hands over his face, Liam stands and heads over to his bed and crawls under the covers. He feels the familiar itch to pleasure himself that always comes over him when he is around Harry. The desire he feels is overwhelming at times, but he has forced himself not to give in to it too often as he fears making a habit of it.

He is grateful for the exhaustion as it allows him to fall asleep faster than his mood might have allowed. 


	17. Chapter 17

_Harry_  
  
He hated to admit it, but he had enjoyed dinner last night. It was definitely more comfortable than the last time and even Liam’s affectionate glances had been less perturbing for him.

Despite Louis’ attempts at convincing Harry to give Liam a chance, he still held fast in his refusal. But he could see that a partnership might be achieved in which he was able to live peacefully at the house for the time being in exchange for appearing to be his Lordship’s mate at gatherings.

His hunting outfit had arrived that morning and Alice had practically shoved him into it so she could check it for any required alterations. It was a warm charcoal colored woolen suit with a white cotton shirt and white cotton cravat. The boots were knee high and black leather with a matching black wool knee length coat. It seemed a bit formal for such an activity but Harry assumed it was just another thing that the upper classes overdid, like their cutlery.

After changing back into his pajamas and Alice on her way down to the sewing room to take in the pants slightly, Harry settles on the bench with his current book. Niall and Louis were not expected today since they had only two days to prepare their own home for the arrivals.

A knock at the door only minutes later causes him to jump slightly and he replaces his bookmark and sets the book down with a sigh. He knows the knock, he’s heard it more and more frequently lately, but usually it only comes when Alice is in the room already. It seems Liam has figured out that Harry doesn’t like to be alone with him.

He’s not wrong.

The door opens enough to admit the man and he stays in the doorway looking uneasy as he awaits Harry’s reaction. Harry rolls his eyes slightly and waves a hand, telling him to get on with it. He was looking forward to his afternoon off and wasn’t pleased at being disturbed.

“I’m sorry to bother, but I’m afraid I have two pieces of bad news for you.”

Harry frowns in worry and confusion.

“It would seem my grandmother made record time returning from France in her eagerness to meet you and go over all the details of the Prince’s visit. She is coming to dinner tonight and…” Liam wrings his hands in front of him slightly, twisting the family ring on his right middle finger nervously. “She is not an easy woman to get to know. I assure you she is wonderful and I am sure you will like her, but she will be full of questions tonight.”

Harry understood, there was a good chance they wouldn’t be yes or no answers. He closes his eyes in exasperation and nods his understanding, his lips a tight line.

Liam audibly swallows and takes a deep breath. This was difficult for him, but Harry wasn’t sure why exactly.

His voice is full of annoyance as he begins the second part, “The other piece of bad news is that Lord Joseph Notley is attending the hunt. He is a close friend of the Prince and I cannot unfortunately exclude him, but he will be staying at Lord Horan’s residence, though he will be attending dinner here.”

A spike of panic and fear courses through Harry and all at once he’s back on his knees with the aforementioned Lord shoving his engorged cock into his mouth with little concern for Harry’s well being.

Harry feels the urge to vomit creep over him.

Seeing the evident alarm and horror on Harry’s face, Liam’s hand reaches forward slightly, as though he wants to take him in his arms to comfort and protect him before catching himself and returning them to their knotted position in front of him.

“You needn’t worry, Lord Horan, myself and Mr. Watts will be keeping a very close eye over you and him. He will be kept a good distance at all times.” He rushes out, clearly hoping it will be enough to appease Harry.

Harry swallows and breathes hard through his nose. He thought it was bad enough that Liam’s father was coming home for the hunt, this was far worse.

He looks at the alpha standing in the door, his eyes wide and honest and face open with concern and he believes that he will do his best to protect Harry. Of course he will, the omega is his property now, but Harry isn’t sure it will be enough. Lord Notley had a reputation for seeking revenge and had had plenty of time to scheme up a plan and it was common knowledge that Harry now resided at Bolton Abbey.

Harry nods again in understanding, hiding his feelings carefully and picks up his book as an indication that Liam can leave, he needs to be alone to think. Thankfully his Lordship takes the hint and steps out the door and closes it behind him.

Harry drops the book again and scratches his hands through his hair. Hands that are shaking slightly at the thought of seeing that horrid man again. What’s worse is that he is a friend of the Prince, Harry can only imagine the stories he has been filling people’s ears with. Evidently Liam doesn’t believe them, but he seems to be pie-eyed when it comes to Harry anyway. He’s appeased to hear that Niall is also on his side but how many of the other Lord’s attending this hunt, all of them alphas, have heard the poison from Lord Notley’s mouth and believed it? How many might try to defend the horrid man’s honor by taking a piece of the omega who harmed him?

Regret pours over him. He never should have agreed to this, it was a terrible idea and even worse mistake. 


	18. Chapter 18

_Liam_  
  
The Dowager Countess of Devonshire arrives right on time and her thunderous expression is what greets Liam when he walks into the drawing room to see her. Lady Edith Cavendish was always a force to be reckoned with and her reputation generally preceded her wherever she went, but she had a tendency to pick up friends in high places and was well respected in society.

He doesn’t even get the chance to say hello, how was your trip, before she lays into him.

“Liam, what is this I am hearing about this wild omega you have brought into this house? I have had all sorts of stories about him attempting escape, grievously harming his former alpha, refusing to mate with anyone and being completely and totally untrained and displaying the behavior of a common street imp.”

Liam takes a deep breath and sighs. Of course she’s already heard. The moment she set foot on British soil he had no doubt her acquaintances and friends had been giving her the entire run down on Harry.

“Grandmother, he is not a street imp or wild in the slightest. It is true that he has lived a different life than other omegas, but I do not think it has done him harm. He’s very bright, inquisitive and beautiful. As for the so-called grievously injured alpha, Harry has no blame in that, Lord Notley has only himself to blame.”

Edith’s head tilts back slightly and she studies him through narrowed eyes. Her black dress twinkles in the firelight, the crystals of her necklace drawing strange patterns across her chest. She’s come in full formal attire, as always, complete with gloves and not a hair out of place in her standard sculpted design. Diamonds drip from her ears and fingers and a solid mahogany cane rests on the floor in front of her. France has done her well, though it hasn’t softened her tongue in the least.

“Then why have you not mated with him yet? I hear he’s already past twenty years of age, time is marching if you are to have an heir anytime soon Liam.”

He fights the urge to rolls his eyes. Twenty-two was not old by any stretch.

“All in due course grandmother, he needs time to adjust, he has seen a great deal of loss and trauma this past year and he is still recovering as you will see tonight.”

Frankly he thought it would be a miracle if Harry ever came downstairs again after this afternoons business but Alice had given word that he was dressing an hour ago and would still be honoring his word to attend all required events Liam asked during the days just prior to and during the hunt. He’d long given assent to having a private dinner with the Dowager and Liam was enormously relieved that he had not reneged on that.

She hums her disapproval and before she can start again, he takes the chance to beg her to be kind.

“I ask you please, do not be difficult with him this evening, he’s had some bad news today and I fear it may still be affecting him. I know you have many questions, but I ask that you reserve them for me only and give him space for a while.” He gives her his best pleading eyes, hoping that she will back down for his sake, but he should know better.

Chin tilting back down she gives him a look that tells him that she already knows what he is trying very hard to hide from her, “He won’t be answering my questions because he does not talk, correct?”

Liam curses inwardly. His father, it had to be. No one else had this much information about Harry.

“You’ve been talking with my father, I thought you were mortal enemies?” He quips while heading to the bar to get a drink. He might need several this evening. He drains the first glass of amber liquid as quickly as manners will allow before refilling.

“I hate the man, but that doesn’t mean I won’t be listening when he tells me things about my only grandson and the very poor choice he made in selecting a mate," she retorts. "What on earth were you thinking Liam? Is it too late to send him back?”

The glass hits the table with an audible clack that causes her to jump slightly. He has to physically force himself not to yell, making his voice take on a growl quality that is intimidating, even for him.

“I did not make a poor choice, I have no doubt in my mind that he is the right mate for me and I will never hear you ask to send him back again.” The undertone of threat is clear and she physically pulls away from him, shock on her face but it is short lived before she huffs in annoyance.

“Well, let’s get this over with then, it’s going to be an awfully awkward dinner with a man who doesn’t even speak,” she quips sarcastically.

This time he does roll his eyes. She was relentless. He just hopes Harry can tolerate it for a few hours.

Harrison steps into the drawing room and announces dinner and Liam turns to follow him.

“What? He’s not even joining us in the drawing room first? Just coming straight to the dining table to eat and dash? How uncouth it all is,” she mutters behind him.

Liam ignores her and follows Harrison to the dining room. Harry is standing beside the fire, wearing another new suit that Liam had tailored for him along with the hunting outfit. This one is black with tails, something his grandmother insisted men wore when she dined with them, and the jacket settles across his shoulders nicely before narrowing in at his waist. He is studying the portrait above the fire and he looks absolutely breathtaking. His hair is once again knotted on top of his head but a curl trails just below his collar. His face is relaxed for once, jaw unknotted and eyes inquisitive as he looks up, his bottom lip between his teeth.

Liam licks his own lips without even thinking and he can’t help but just stare, memorizing the sight before Harry notices him there.

The moment is broken seconds later when his grandmother follows him in and tuts loudly. Harry turns suddenly at the noise and his eyes meet Liam’s for a moment and for once they are open and without malice, beautiful and innocent. Liam’s heart picks up speed and he almost steps forward until he catches himself.

His grandmother stops beside him and looks Harry up and down with clear disdain on her face and Harry’s eyes skip to her and return the sentiment almost immediately. Liam can’t help but smirk at the defiance on his face.

But then Harry seems to remember his training from Louis and bows perfectly towards Edith, one arm resting across his back as he shows her the respect she demands.

This brings her up short, clearly she wasn’t expecting that. In fact, she had obviously been expecting Harry to be hanging from the chandelier or eating with his hands when they arrived. Instead he’s dressed impeccably in his dinner suit, and deferring to her like a seasoned pro.

“Well then, there you are. I suppose it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She admits, annoyed that she wasn’t being given a show to talk about the next day.

Liam gestures towards the table and they all head to their seats, both gentlemen waiting until she is seated first before taking their own. Harry sits with perfect posture and a relaxed composure, his eyes moving from Liam’s to Edith’s face to the table at intervals.

While the footmen begin serving, his grandmother studies Harry’s profile and she waits until the first course is on their plates before she starts.

“I hear you were a wild thing, found living in a field in the countryside,” she says in a clipped tone.

Harry’s brows jump in surprise at her candor but he otherwise keeps his composure and nods his assent. He clearly sees no reason to argue with her on the finer details.

“Where did you get this training then?” Her eyes move over to Liam accusatorially.

“From Mr. Louis Tomlinson, Lord Horan’s mate. They have become good friends these past weeks and he has been helping prepare Harry for the hunt,” Liam responds proudly.

Edith’s eyes travel back to Harry in surprise and then narrow, “I’m glad to hear it. We cannot have anything go wrong at this event, you understand. With a royal visiting, we must be on our best behavior.”

Harry’s lips purse as he nods again, agreeing with her.

She huffs slightly and picks up her wine glass. Liam can’t tell if she’s disappointed that Harry isn’t wild or that he seems to be a perfect gentleman.

She shifts her attention back to Liam and begins interrogating him about every detail of the two days of the hunt, right down to which linens he plans to use at each dinner. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Harry smirking every so often in amusement and he feels a weight lift in his chest. Perhaps he had been making too much of a fuss out of this meeting since it was going off just fine, better than he could have hoped for and Harry didn’t seem at all bothered by his grandmothers brutal honesty or gruff reaction towards him. In fact, every time she did ask him a question, he returned her attitude perfectly and it became clear that she might have met her match.

This didn’t stop her from continuing to attempt to ruffle Harry but she never got the reaction she wanted. The only time there was any flicker of anything was when she mentioned Lord Notley to Liam and asked why he was being forced to stay at Lord Horan’s while the Prince, his dear friend, was being allowed to stay at Bolton Abbey.

Liam informs her tersely that space was a concern and there were other Lord’s who would be better served staying with him over Notley. The gleam in her eye tells him that she knows what she is doing but once again, she doesn’t get the reaction she wants out of Harry and her lips tighten in annoyance. If she was testing Harry to see how he would behave during the hunt, he was passing with flying colors, whether she liked it or not.

She chooses not to stay for after dinner drinks, claiming to be tired from her travels and leaves shortly in a cloud of diamonds and perfume. Following protocol, Harry bows to her at the door in farewell and waits until she is gone before taking his own leave up to his bedroom again. He doesn’t look at or acknowledge Liam as he passes and it feels as though he simply punched the alpha in the chest for the amount it hurts.

Sighing, Liam too heads up the stairs and to bed a few minutes later. They were expecting Lord Malik first thing in the morning and he needed to be rested and clear headed. He and Niall had argued and then tossed a coin to decide who would be stuck with the insufferable man and Liam had lost.

Malik was notorious for his attitude and entitlement. He was the only Lord to be coming without a mate or wife and Niall had joked that it was because no one would have him.

He had already warned the staff to be ready for the man, there was nothing else he could do.

At this point, Liam was just ready for this entire thing to be over with.


	19. Chapter 19

_Harry_  
  
The sound of a car pulling up outside rouses him from his restless sleep. He’d spent half the night pacing, worrying about the attendance of Lord Notley at the hunt.

Harry had hoped that he would never see the man again, and was angry that he hadn’t been warned far sooner. Liam had known all along about what had transpired between them, why on earth would he wait until just days before the hunt began to break this news to him.

He hated that he felt so cornered, more so than ever before because now it seemed he had no choice but to trust that Liam and Niall would keep him safe. He actually didn’t doubt that they would try. If he were being honest he didn’t think that Liam would want or intentionally allow harm to come to him, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t. He couldn’t be everywhere all at once.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he wanders over to the window to see who the first guest is. Liam had mentioned something at dinner the other night with Louis and Niall about a Lord Malik arriving today, and had said it with a distaste that indicated he wasn’t a personal friend. What caught Harry’s attention was that this gentleman was the only Lord of the country who was a beta. He had inherited the title and land from his alpha father in an iron clad will evidently. Liam had begrudgingly agreed that he had done well for himself and was a credit to his title but personally he could be a pain in the ass to have around. Harry just assumed that Liam was uncomfortable with the idea of someone other than a big strong alpha having any amount of power.

The car was brand new, shiny in the rising sun and there was at least six suitcases sitting in the boot or on the ground. Clearly this Malik was a tad vain, but Harry doesn’t hold it against him. Strangely he almost felt determined to befriend the man to spite Liam.

The man in question steps from the car a few moments later, when Liam has appeared at the door to greet him. He is wearing a pale grey morning suit with a white shirt and cravat. His hair is dark, as is his complexion and he is very neat and elegant in appearance with a well groomed scruff on his cheeks and glittering buttons on his jacket. The two Lord’s shake hands and even Harry can see the tension between them from his perch on the second floor. He watches until they both disappear into the house and then moments later Alice comes in with his breakfast.

“The first guest has arrived,” she starts as she slides the tray onto the table. He nods and points at the window vaguely to indicate that he was watching before flopping down into one of the chairs and lifting the cloche from the plate.

She busies herself around the room, making the bed and tending the fire, as he rips pieces off of a slice of toast and pops them into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

“Lord Payne wanted to ask if you would be joining them for dinner tonight. There is no obligation this evening, and he will make excuses for you if you aren’t in the mood,” she asks idly, not even looking at him as she continues her work.

He looks at her and considers it. Malik wasn’t the only one arriving today, though Harry did want to meet the man, but there was the prospect of other alphas that caused him to pause. The fact that Liam was giving him an out also made him stop. Perhaps he was feeling guilty for springing the news about Notley on him.

“The only others I believe arriving today are Lord Suttingham and Lord Gillies, both are older men, they always arrive early as they need more rest before the hunt begins and prefer not to travel the same day as the physical activity starts. I know his Lordship would be grateful for your presence, as you would help offset the age of the majority of the guests,” Alice adds, smiling gently at him.

He has no doubt Lord Liam would be glad to have him there, he was his new prize pony after all. It was a toss up decision. Does he go for the chance to get a look at some of the others, and to meet Lord Malik and also run the risk of pleasing Liam, when he doesn’t particularly want to right now. Or does he intentionally disappoint Liam but lose the chance to make new acquaintances who could prove useful down the line.

Decisions, decisions.

He finally decides he will attend. It would be good for practice really and frankly he’s curious. He chooses to forget about the last time his curiosity made him attend a dinner party, reasoning that it all turned out in the end since he had Louis now.

He knows none of the diners, Liam aside, are a threat to him, so that helps.

Alice smiles brightly when he acquiesces, and hurries off to let Liam know so that the kitchen can also prepare another place setting at the dining table rather than a tray.

After breakfast and his bath, she again forces him to don his hunting suit to ensure her alterations are correct and he stands on a chair bored and fidgeting while she measures the hems of his pants.

A knock on the door startles them both and moments later Mr. Watts announces that a Mr. Louis Tomlinson has arrived to visit with Harry. He is admitted immediately and grins at Harry standing on the chair.

“It’s a fine hunting suit to be sure, it fits you well,” he points out, eyes traveling the length of the clothes.

Harry lifts one eyebrow at him, knowing that Louis is fully aware of Harry’s personal opinion on the fussiness of high society dress. It just always struck him as being overdone. A simple shirt and durable pants and boots would have been more than sufficient to trudge through the woods. Perhaps a warm coat if the weather called for it. Why he needed a full suit, waistcoat, cravat, bloody handkerchief folded in his pocket just so and cufflinks that wouldn’t even be seen was beyond him.

Louis laughs at his reaction and sits neatly in one of the chairs, his posture perfect as always. While Harry, when finally released from Alice’s hands, hops down from the chair, shrugs out of the jacket, cravat and waistcoat and flops back down in his chair, one bare foot tucked under the opposite leg.

“Please tell me you haven’t forgotten how to sit properly in good company?” Louis asks good-naturedly.

Harry purses his lips and pretends to think before nodding making Louis laugh again.

“How was dinner last night? Did you cause the Dowager to have an attack of the heart? Were smelling salts required at any point?” Louis asks while still laughing.

Harry grabs paper and quickly scribbles a run down of the evening and watches as Louis smirks while reading it.

“Yes, I had a feeling she might have met her equal for attitude in you.” He ducks in time to avoid being injured by the flying pencil.

He retrieves the implement and places it on the table again, smiling at Harry warmly.

“What shall we do today? I’m afraid Niall and Liam will be tied up entertaining Lord Malik and awaiting the arrival of Lord’s Gillies and Suttingham, leaving us at a loose end until dinner this evening.”

Harry’s brows rise.

  
_You are attending dinner tonight? I thought it was just the old Lord’s, Malik, Payne and I?_

  
“Please do not refer to them as the old Lord’s publicly.” Louis scolds him while laughing. “I believe it was a last minute decision, we received a call late last night, Liam thought it might put you more at ease if you decided to attend to have friendly faces at the table as well. Has something happened to put you off?” Louis asks carefully, face filling with concern.

He takes a deep breath and starts writing, he’s not entirely sure how much Louis might know or have heard about his past.

  
_Lord Payne informed me that my former alpha Lord Notley is attending the hunt._

  
Louis’ brows rise in surprise.

“I was aware he was attending, I was not aware of his connection to you. I had heard of him taking an omega who had injured him without cause, but I am going to assume at this point that that is not the whole story,” he replies, tilting his chin down and looking at Harry conspiratorially.

Harry sighs angrily. Of course, this was as he expected, Notley was spinning falsehoods and placing all of the blame on Harry for what happened.

He debates for a few moments on how to tell Louis the truth, or even if he wants to. It was hard enough remembering it, but putting it into words, even on paper, was trying.

  
_The fault was entirely his own, he forced himself upon me orally and I naturally reacted to protect myself._

  
Louis’ face goes from slightly confused until he figures out Harry’s meaning to neutral for a few moments and then the corners of his mouth turn upward slightly in a small smile.

“Please tell me you bit it off.”

Harry almost snorts and relief pours through him. It felt so good to have a friend, someone who understood sit across from him and give him support.

He shakes his head and then adds to the paper.

  
_Almost. Had to replace most of the linens and furnishings in his bedroom I hear._

  
Louis does snort and laughs.

“Good. The bastard.” Then his face turns more serious again. “You will be kept safe from him, I can assure you of that. Niall and Liam have no doubt already prepared for that. Liam would never let anyone harm you in any way.”

Harry fights the urge to rolls his eyes but Louis sees the expression on his face.

“Harry, you need to start having some trust. Consider everything, has he done anything untoward to you since you have arrived?”

Harry begrudgingly shakes his head, but to him it made no difference.

  
_He’s still an alpha and he still thinks he owns me._

  
Louis sighs, pulling his mouth to the side in disappointment and thought.

“Actually, I do believe you own him, you just haven’t realized it yet.”

Harry’s head snaps back in surprise, his brows furrowing. But he decides not to ask more about that comment.

  
_Nevertheless, the bastard is staying at your home, please be careful around him._

  
Louis nods, “Understood.”

He notices the discarded book on the bench in the window and tilts his chin towards it.

“Have you finished reading your way through the library yet? Liam does have an enviable collection but at the rate you’re going, you will be through it before long.”

Harry laughs softly.

  
_Not quite, I’m only at the letter H._

  
“Ahh, appropriate really. How he hasn’t caught on to Alice smuggling those up here I have no idea. Can you believe he actually remarked to Niall a few weeks back that he was proud of his staff taking time to educate themselves outside of work and used Alice’s voracious appetite for reading as an example.”

They both burst into laughter.

“He honestly believes she is the one reading them all, as if the poor woman would have the time with all of your demands,” he quips, eyes devious.

Harry throws the pencil again, this time landing it against Louis’ cheek in a light tap.

“Hey hey, you’ll put someone’s eye out with that,” Louis laughs.

The sound of someone clearing their throat stops both of them and their heads swivel towards the door in surprise. Niall leans against the frame in a relaxed posture, his mouth tilted on one side in a smirk, eyes twinkling as he watches the pair of them with fondness.

“I just thought I would pop up to see if you both would like to join us in the garden for tea, but I see I may have come at a bad time, since you are clearly very busy with training,” he says nonchalantly.

A second pencil rolls off the table and lands on the floor with a tap and rolls several more inches and Louis snorts as he tries not to laugh. He turns to Harry to gauge his opinion on tea outside and Harry shakes his head, indicating with a hand that he and Louis should take tea in his room at the table. He wasn't ready to deal with Liam and his pining expressions just yet.

Louis nods and turns back to Niall, “We appreciate the offer but would rather take tea in Harry’s room. Probably for the best, it’s going to be an exhausting few days.”

Niall nods in return, “Yes it will be indeed, I will ask Alice to bring some up to you and I will see you both at dinner tonight. Do try not to grievously injure each other with writing implements in the meantime.”

They both laugh again, Harry’s a breathy sound as always.

The rest of the afternoon passes in a blur of tea and laughter. Louis does not bring the unpleasantness with Lord Notley up again and Harry keeps his disparaging remarks about Liam to a minimum. Instead they discuss their passions, and discover they share a common one in music.

Music was of course a main part of training for omegas since it was important they were able to entertain their alphas in other ways than just with their bodies, but Louis had found that he rather enjoyed learning new melodies and singing and was often complemented on his voice.

“They mostly taught us songs that were popular for dinners and parties so that they would recognize them, but I liked writing my own when I was given time. Niall often joins in with me, it’s good fun.”

Harry nods and smiles.

  
_My sister and I would write songs together, I learned how to play the piano from her schoolteacher._

  
“You are aware that Liam has a piano in the library that I have no doubt he would allow you to use anytime you wished,” Louis points out with a smirk.

Harry scowls immediately.

  
_This is not something I will be sharing with him._

  
Louis deflates again and Harry just can’t understand why he is so determined to push him towards Liam. Just because he and Niall had found some sort of happiness together, didn't mean it was a balanced relationship. They were still entirely unequal to each other in so many ways that mattered and it seemed as though it were a false happiness. He knew they loved each other, that much was clear, but in his estimation, it was a lopsided love. Louis was far more invested than Niall because he had to be, he had more to lose. If things went badly or ended, he would be out of that house and back in the sales or worse, the whorehouses in London. Exactly where Harry would have been sent had Liam not pulled out his checkbook. This was why Harry refused to be with Liam or to even entertain a relationship of any kind with him, it would never be equal and would always be based on Harry as a commodity who was expected to produce output.

At this moment however, he doesn’t want these sentiments to ruin the lovely afternoon they were having, so instead he goes to his bed and retrieves some papers from under the mattress. They were the lyrics to some of the songs he and his sister had written. Silly little songs about birds or the old barn cat and the mice, but they had been fun for them at the time and he still took some joy and comfort in them.

He places them in front of Louis and smiles warmly at him.

Louis lights up again, shaking off the disappointment and soon he is trying to work out what the melody would be for each song while Harry encourages him and uses his hands to help direct the notes.

As he listens to Louis sing the songs he feels a deep desire to sing again himself. Even if just with Louis, he knows his friend won’t give him away to the alphas, no matter his relationship or perceived one with Niall. But he finds that he can’t, keeping silent has become more than just a rebellion, it’s become habit and a very difficult one to break. It begins to frustrate him but he hides it well.

He’s saved from further annoyance with himself by Alice’s arrival, announcing that it is time to dress for dinner. Louis and Niall had had clothes brought with them and head to one of the guest rooms to change with their maid and valet while Harry changes into his own outfit before being mauled by Alice as she repairs his cummerbund and re-ties his white bow-tie. Before he’s even allowed to consider leaving the room, she inspects his tails to make sure there isn’t a speck of lint or dust on them and hands him a tie for his hair. She has a preference for him knotting it on his head instead of leaving it loose, she feels it more distinguished. He's learned to pick his battles when it comes to her and putting his hair up was the better option than her attempting to style it in any way.

He meets Louis and Niall in the hall and the alpha escorts the two omegas down the stairs where Liam waits at the bottom. Harry had no idea he had even come up to dress for dinner, he hadn’t heard a sound outside his door but he stands neat as a pin in the great hall waiting for his mate to join him. Harry reminds himself he has to behave and at least pretend to like being in Liam’s company, to a certain degree, as that is what he agreed to do during these important days.

The four of them enter the drawing room and are met with five curious faces who all stand and turn towards Harry immediately, each of them taking every detail of him in from head to toe. Without even thinking he steps slightly behind Liam, as though he is taking cover and while it should annoy him that he feels safer there, he chooses to digest the feeling later and just focus on getting through this evening.

“Lord Gillies, Lord Suttingham and Lord Malik, please allow me to introduce my mate Mr. Harry Styles, and of course Lord Horan’s mate Mr. Louis Tomlinson, who you all know well.” Liam introduces them smoothly.

The Lord’s all nod their heads respectfully in Harry’s direction and he bows as best as can. They all take seats about the room, giving Harry more time to properly circulate and be introduced individually to them.

Liam starts with Lord Gillies, a short, plump man with wispy grey hair above his ears and thick eyebrows. His nose is long and angular and rests above his thick lips. There is a slight sheen of sweat on his brow and some soaking into the top of his shirt collar that he keeps pulling at and puffing loudly. His mate is a smallish omega who is possibly only five years older than Harry. His blonde hair is slicked into place and his boyish face and blue eyes look entirely bored with the situation. He is most definitely not interested in his mate and instead keeps eyeing Liam with interest and Harry feels a peculiar pang of annoyance at that.

After a short conversation with Lord Gillies regarding the general temperature of the room and the potential for rain on the first day of the hunt they move on to Lord Suttingham. He is much more distinguished than Lord Gillies and a great deal taller, though he is thin and appears rather frail. His hazel eyes are sharp and he stares at Harry with open disapproval making him step behind Liam again. His wife is a round mousy woman who’s dark brown eyes dart around the room constantly, as though she is afraid of what might pop out of the shadows. Her black dress looks expensive and she is decorated with a great deal of expensive jewelry but she doesn’t look very happy.

“His mate died last year, it is said he always preferred him over his wife,” Liam whispers as they move on to Lord Malik, while Harry wonders how the omega died.

He pushes the question away though as he steps up to the man he was most curious about. Like earlier in the day, Lord Malik is dressed impeccably in the latest fashion, at least according to Alice, and his dark hair is perfectly in place. He hasn’t shaved his beard but it is close cropped and neat. His dark eyes are just as curious about Harry but also seem to be full of judgement. It is clear he is a fish out of water in a room full of alphas and their mates or wife in the one case. When Liam introduces Harry properly, Malik looks him up and down with disdain and he scoffs quietly before turning his attention back to Liam and starting a discussion about some business matter regarding stocks in the railroad in America.

Disappointment creeps over Harry, this wasn’t how he had hoped this evening would go, but then again, he never did have a real plan as it was.

Feeling somewhat dismissed he turns and finds Louis in a corner talking with Lord Gillies mate and makes his way over there.

“Harry, you’ve met Lord Gillies, this is his mate Mr. Matthew Pendrell,” Louis says, his eyes tight when he looks at Harry and it’s clear that he is no more fond of the man than Harry. They share a quick look between them and then Harry nods at Matthew.

The new omega’s eyes shift between the two of them quickly, catching their clear friendship and he scoffs quietly. Harry chooses to ignore him, he knows that it’s fairly rare for omegas to become as close as he and Louis have, since they aren’t supposed to spend so much time socializing and instead stay at home with the children. If Harry could find his tongue, he might point out that his judgement of them also applies to him since here he sits as well, but he realizes that it would probably be a lost cause to try to argue.

Louis fills the space of the conversation as best he can. Matthew replies politely to questions sent his way but otherwise seems to spend his time finding Liam in the room with his eyes. Harry approaches this behavior with a firm glare that startles the man when he finally catches it and then he smirks.

“I hear you haven’t even mated with him yet, all mighty on your high horse as though you are too good for him or this life,” he snarls out.

The coldness of his voice catches Harry off guard, though really, he should have expected this and should prepare himself for it to happen throughout the next few days from other omegas who might attend.

Louis immediately jumps to his defense.

“Mr. Pendrell, Harry has not had an easy time of things, he is still settling in and learning what it is to live this life, Lord Payne has been very kind and understanding and is quite fond of Harry.” Louis makes a point of enunciating the last words of his speech to make their meaning more firm and clear. Harry isn’t sure who he intends that meaning for more.

Matthew rolls his eyes openly.

“More like he is stuck with him and is waiting out the appropriate time before he can hand him off and find a better mate.” He turns his eyes towards Liam again, a sparkle of interest in them and Liam chooses that moment to look over at them. His eyes land on Harry first, taking in his aggravated appearance before jumping to Matthew, his brow furrowing. Matthew takes the opportunity to smile flirtatiously and Harry stands quickly, the chair almost falling backwards and he all but runs from the room.

He doesn’t remember the stairs or finding his door. But soon enough he’s sitting on his bed, his hands in fists on his legs and his jaw tight.

Matthew was right, what reason did Liam have to keep Harry around? He kept making assurances that he would and everyone seemed to believe that he was fond of Harry, but that didn’t mean they were right. Perhaps these few days were a test, if he did as he was told and became a good little mate, he could stay, if not, well that was it. Off to the whorehouses he went.

What he couldn’t wrap his head around is why this potential situation upset him so much. Why did he care if Liam sent him away? Didn’t he want to leave?

He thought he did, but then the thought of leaving Alice and Louis hit him and the despair was almost too much to bear. He had never thought he would find people who would matter so much to him in this new life. To never see them again, that hurt him profoundly. Not to mention the sheer unknown nature of the possibility of being sent to London was terrifying.

He also knew, despite how much he wanted to deny it, that there was a part of him that did not want to leave Liam, that would miss him. He knew the feeling that had been hitting him all night every time Matthew looked at Liam, it was jealousy and it was ridiculous.

Sighing loudly in anger he runs his hand through his hair, removing the tie and letting it cascade down to his shoulders. Tossing that aside he quickly undoes his bow-tie that Alice had so carefully put in place and haphazardly tosses it towards the chair, but it floats down to the floor. Guilt hitting him, he quickly stands and picks it up, draping it gently over the top of the chair and adding his coat on top and then his cummerbund. He has just sat down on the bed to remove his shoes when there is a knock at the door. He’s not sure who it is, but assumes it’s Louis or Alice.

Instead the door opens slowly and Liam’s head pops around it, his eyes concerned as he takes in Harry sitting on the bed fuming, one shoe in his hand and the other still on his foot.

“I just wanted to check that you were alright, I understand from Louis that Mr. Pendrell upset you with his comments,” he says quietly, his comment more a question.

Harry drops the shoe and turns his attention to the other one, carefully avoiding looking at Liam.

“Harry, I just want to assure you that he is wrong, I’m not sending you anywhere and I have no interest in taking on a new mate. It took me long enough to find you in the first place,” Liam states, attempting to sound firm but his voice wobbles slightly when Harry’s heated expression lands on him.

Being reminded that he is chattel makes him glare at Liam for a few moments before he finally roughly removes the other shoe and tosses it on the floor beside it’s partner.

“That came out wrong,” Liam fidgets with a button on his vest and he swallows audibly. “Listen, if you don’t feel up to rejoining us for dinner, and since you seem to be disrobing, I will take that as a sign you won’t be coming back, that is fine, I’ll have Alice bring up dinner for you and you can rest this evening. But please, pay no mind to what Mr. Pendrell said, he is wrong Harry.”

His eyes are so very earnest and honest that Harry is taken aback for a moment. He doesn’t respond and moments later Liam nods quietly and steps back out the door and closes it behind him.

Harry sighs loudly and drops his head into his hands. How had all of this become messy so suddenly. It was supposed to be simple. He played his part and he got to continue living at the house for the time being, until he could figure out an escape plan. Then he would go and try to find his sister and mother and they could go somewhere and start again. But now all of a sudden there were people he didn’t want to leave and he was getting jealous of other omegas looking at an alpha that he wasn’t interested in mating with but somehow didn’t want anyone else to have either. He felt as though he were being pulled in two different directions with no resolution in sight.

Alice brings his dinner a short while later and he is still seated on the bed debating with himself. She smiles kindly at him and hangs up the clothing he had already removed before motioning for him to go change into his pajamas so she could also take his shirt and pants. He does as he’s told without argument or delay and when she is gone he sits back down on the bed.

For a time he is convinced he needs to make a run for it as soon as possible because he was becoming too attached to this place and the people here, it was dangerous to do so and he needed to remember who he was and what he stood for. But then he thinks of leaving Alice and how hurt she would be, not to mention how it would hurt him and Louis would be left alone and all reasons for leaving go up in smoke again.

He wanted so much to see his sister and mother again, but he couldn’t be reasonably sure he would find them at all. His mother was most likely incarcerated for the crime of hiding her omega son and his sister would have probably had to have moved on to find employment to support herself and could be anywhere.

He goes to bed early, frustrated and continues to run over every scenario in his head until several hours later he hears Liam’s footsteps in the hall. He hears him coming towards Harry’s door slowly, the floor creaking as he shifts his weight considering, and then the steps move away again before the door on the opposite side of the hall clicks closed. Harry’s heart sped up at the prospect of the alpha coming into his room as he lay vulnerable in bed but he also feels the slightest disappointment when he doesn’t come in.

He quickly squashes that feeling. He was fine with being attached to Louis and Alice, he needed to let go of anything of that sort in regards to Liam.


	20. Chapter 20

_Liam_  
  
He was beginning to get tired of watching Harry flee from rooms. Not with Harry himself, but with situations arising that caused him to feel running was his only course of action.

Strangely though, this time it apparently wasn’t due to his constant fear of Liam, but that Liam might cast him away.

He wasn’t sure if he should be elated that Harry had actually shown signs of jealousy over Matthew’s flirting or concerned that he still seemed to believe that Liam would easily dispose of him if he didn’t get what he wanted from Harry. Despite Liam’s best efforts, Harry still seemed to have a very dim view of Liam’s intentions towards him and no faith in Liam’s affection for him.

Liam knew that he had to be careful of how much of Louis’ account he believed in regards to what had happened. Though he trusted Louis implicitly, there was no way to really know what was happening in the enigma that was Harry’s head at the time, or frankly any time really. 

All of his mental churning left him distracted for the rest of the evening and he doesn’t slept well, meaning the day was sure to feel longer than it was.

Watts comes to him early to help him dress and he heads down to the dining room for breakfast with his guests. During the first short hours of the morning, several more had arrived, including Lord James Corden and his wife Julia and Lord Ian Crowley, who brought two omegas with him. He hadn’t even been in Liam’s presence for five minutes before he made a crude remark about Harry’s sexual abilities. Heat tinging his ears and cheeks, he did his best to laugh it off and quickly moved on, grateful Harry wasn’t there to hear it.

Harry doesn’t appear at all for breakfast actually, but Alice does send word that he is up and dressing to come down to greet the rest of the guests later in the morning and would be ready when the Prince arrived.

In the end, this is for the best as Simon arrives in the middle of  breakfast and sets his sights on attempting to corner Liam to press him about his progress with Harry. If there weren’t guests in the room, Liam would have had it out with his father, but instead he has to just tell him to mind his own business and move on as quickly as possible to entertain the others. He is eternally grateful when Lord Corden, a long time friend and good man, takes on the task of keeping his father contained so that Liam doesn’t have to worry about what he might be saying or doing.

Niall and Louis and their seven house guests and entourages arrived shortly after breakfast and by lunchtime the house is full of noise and bustle as everyone gets prepared.

Liam avoids Lord Notley as soon as he is finished greeting him through clenched teeth. The man himself only smirks at Liam knowingly, inquiring where his new omega is and looks somewhat disappointed when he learns Harry won’t be joining them until later. He quickly goes off to find Simon to commiserate no doubt and Liam can only hope they don’t do anything untoward. Niall joins Lord Corden in the task of ensuring neither of them leaves their sights and Liam knows he will have to find a way to thank both of them properly.

Remarkably, only one rifle is fired accidentally while they are preparing and it doesn’t do too much damage, only knocking a portrait off the wall, but Liam isn’t sure if Harrison will recover as quickly as the wall from the shock.

As the dining room is set and prepared for lunch, everyone gathers outside to greet the Prince who is due any minute. Liam’s head swivels from the door looking for Harry to the roadway looking for the parade of cars bearing his majesty, so much so he begins to get dizzy. When the first vehicle comes into view, Liam’s heart starts to pound with nerves and trepidation. He had never hosted a member of the royal family before, it was actually quite intimidating. As they grow closer to the house, he checks the door several more times, growing more alarmed that Harry might never show up. But finally, as though he had been watching from a window inside, Harry steps out the door just as the caravan of vehicles stops in front of the assembled party. He walks up beside Liam, carefully not touching him, and stands stony faced staring across the grounds, his hands neatly folded in front of him.

Feeling faint from his heart racing so much with worry and nerves, Liam shakily steps forward to greet Edward appropriately as he steps out of the car, welcoming him to his home and promising success in the hunt before bowing respectfully. He feels pretty good about his first impression on the royal until he stands back up. Then he notices that Edwards eyes are not on him, but on Harry, full of curiosity and lust. Head swiveling again, Liam looks back at Harry to gauge his response and finds him glaring at the ground, he’d clearly seen the attention coming his way and wasn’t happy about it.

Frankly, neither was Liam.

Eventually Edward turns his sharp brown eyes back onto Liam, blond hair ruffling slightly in the breeze, a smirk on his lips.

“Lord Payne, thank you for hosting such a wonderful event and kindly allowing me to stay with you at this beautiful house,” he says in a drawl, quirking his eyebrow up in amusement at the formality of the display in front of him.

Liam bows slightly again, though it pained him to show respect to the man, and he has to fight hard not to glare when he straightens. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new mate?” Edward inquires, voice jovial and knowing. “I have heard quite the stories about him, you are a brave man to take him on.”

Fury building in his chest, he begins to understand that he might have been set up. Edward hadn’t shown any interest in attending the hunt until after he brought Harry home and the Prince was close friends with Lord Notley, who had no doubt been busy telling him all sorts of scandalous lies about Harry. A quick glance towards Niall and Louis tells him that they were both drawing the same conclusions and neither of them look happy.

It was only his good upbringing that allows him to remain polite and courteous as he leads the royal over to Harry, who stands stick straight, eyes distant as they approach.

“Your Majesty, allow me to introduce Mr. Harry Styles, my mate.” Liam carefully enunciates the word mate, hoping to convey it’s meaning to Edward and also to show Harry solidarity.

Harry’s training kicks in and he bows respectfully and avoids eye contact as is customary. Liam hates that the anger he had seen before had seemed to have been replaced with sadness and defeat. As though Harry had realized he was up against the world and had lost. But then he glances towards Liam, his eyes searching, looking for reassurance that he was still being protected and Liam nods slightly with a very soft smile, doing his best to convey fondness and support through his eyes. Relief crosses Harry’s face quickly and he returns his gaze to the ground. Liam wanted so badly to just take his hand, pull him away from these horrendous men and hide him away somewhere and promise to love and protect him forever, but he couldn’t, because he still wasn't sure that Harry wanted him.

Edward watches this exchange curiously, but says nothing, instead he moves on to his old friend Notley and then follows his own servants into the house and up to his room to dress for the hunt without speaking to anyone else standing in the driveway.

It is a late start for the first day of the hunt and Niall and Liam’s entire itinerary has already been thrown out the window. But it was also clear that several people were not there for the hunt or the dinner or other events, they were there purely for the gossip, to see Harry for themselves and in some cases, to circle him like vultures.   
Nevertheless, appearances had to be kept up and an hour after lunch they are all trudging across the grass into the woods, the dogs racing off ahead of them barking like mad and soon the sound of birds taking flight and rifles going off fills the air.

Harry stays beside Liam dutifully, watching the ground as he walks and he of course looks absolutely gorgeous in his new hunting outfit. He has tied his hair up again and the knee length black wool coat gives him a distinguished air. He only breaks the rules a few times as he tucks his hands into his pockets when they become cold, but Liam says nothing.

As the groups all split off, they find themselves deep in the woods with Lord Corden and his wife off to one side, about a hundred paces away, laughing together and Edward off in the other direction with a servant manning and loading his guns. Liam and Harry mostly ignore them as they watch the birds take flight. Liam notices that every time a gun goes off, Harry flinches slightly, his brows furrowing in sadness and horror each time a bird falls to the ground.

Because of this, Liam doesn’t even try to shoot, he just holds the rifle loosely, pointing it at the ground. He couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Harry by attempting to harm one of the birds, since this was clearly very disconcerting for him. So instead they walk quietly, taking in the scenery, a few feet of space always between them.

He should have been paying more attention to who was around them, but hindsight was always better when you were faced with the reality that you made a mistake.

“Hello Harry.” The deep voice comes from behind them and they both spin and step away from it’s owner. Lord Notley is five feet from them, a smirk on his lips as he stares at Harry hungrily. Liam hears Harry’s breathing pick up speed and he looks over and sees fear and panic on his innocent face. Then out of the corner of his eye he notices Edward also joining them, standing only a few feet to Harry’s left.

“Notley, there you are, are you complimenting our generous host on this wonderful event and the beautiful scenery?” The prince says in a voice that is almost a purr, his eyes never leaving Harry.

Hearing him, Harry spins again to face him, his hands spread and Liam can tell he’s getting ready to run, he’s seen it enough times. But this time he plans to help him go, prevent the other two from following in any way he can.

“Liam, son, you haven’t taken a shot yet, is your rifle jammed?” Simon, standing behind them and with their servants accompanying each of them, they now completed a circle around Harry and Liam, blocking all chance of escape.

Harry spins again and faces Liam, and his face breaks his heart. His eyes are wide and terrified and he’s clearly trying to see whether Liam is with his enemies or on his side.

Liam doesn’t even think when he reaches forward and pulls Harry towards him and pushes him behind him protectively, lifting his rifle in a show that he will use it if necessary before he replies to any of them.

“My gun works just fine father, would you like me to show you.” His voice takes on a growling quality that seems to surprise all of them. In fact, they seem truly surprised at Liam’s fierce protection of Harry.

Harry sees the truth in it and Liam feels him at his back, almost pressing up against him as he tries to hide behind the alpha. If the situation weren’t so dire, he would be elated, but he knows he needs to focus on how he’s going to get them both, or at the very least Harry, out of this unscathed.

As if by magic, Niall and Louis suddenly appear on the path and hurry forward to help. Louis looks straight at Liam, but he knows that he’s actually making eye contact with Harry and he’s glad for that. He can feel Harry’s rapid breath against his neck and small movements of his hands against his back, can smell his tension in the air, but senses it easing with friendly faces now appearing.

“Gentlemen, taking a break already? We are only an hour in.” Niall speaks cheerfully, attempting to pretend that the scene is entirely normal, but the anger in his eyes belies that he knows exactly what’s happening and will take action if necessary. His knuckles are white where they grip his own rifle.

Having Niall and Louis as witnesses seems to be enough to break up the lynch mob and the Prince laughs congenially along with Niall, though it sounds false.

“Not at all Lord Horan, just taking time to thank our gracious host. How has the hunt been for you?” He turns and asks Niall, smiling slyly.

As they break into polite conversation, others start coming up the path including Lord Corden, Lord Crowley and Lord Gillies. Seeing their opportunity gone, Simon and Lord Notley break away and head off back into the woods.

Liam starts backing away as well, nodding at Niall to convey that the hunt is over for him and Harry.

Harry goes along very willingly with Liam, one hand gripping the alphas arm as they turn and start walking at a very quick rate out of the trees and across the grounds.

Liam isn’t quite sure, but it feels like Harry is shaking and his heart hurts for him.

Harrison and Watts looks surprised to see them returning so quickly but one look at their faces tells them everything they need to know.

Liam isn’t surprised when Harry lets go of his arm and heads straight for the stairs, but he still follows, he has to make sure the omega is alright before he can calm himself. Harry runs down the hall a few paces ahead of him and straight into his bedroom, then bathroom, collapsing on his knees in front of the toilet before he vomits. Liam stands at the door feeling entirely unsure of what he should do. Seconds later, Alice appears, no doubt called upon by Watts when he saw what was happening. She pushes past Liam and immediately starts tending to Harry, only acknowledging the alpha when she waves a hand at him to dismiss him from the room. Not knowing what else to do and sensing that he is unwanted by both of them at the moment he steps back out into the bedroom and closes the bathroom door behind him.

He stands by the window and waits. He notices Niall and Louis coming across the grass and heading for the house, no doubt coming to check on Harry themselves and a few moments later they are at the door to the bedroom, looking at him with concern on their faces.

Louis notes the closed bathroom door as he comes in and looks back at Liam.

“Has he shut himself in again?” He whispers.

Liam shakes his head, “No, he’s ill, Alice is with him, I am waiting to ensure he is alright.” If he were honest, he felt sick himself from it all.

Louis’ face fills with worry and Liam can see him debating on going in the bathroom to assist or not. Niall steps up next to Liam and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Should I end it all now?” Liam asks him. It’s what he wants to do, send all of the sodding bastards home and lock the doors, but there are only three guilty parties really, would it make it worse to bring so much more scandal down.

Niall squeezes his shoulder and slowly shakes his head, “I don’t know. I really don’t. Let’s just wait until Harry is recovered and see what he wants to do perhaps.”

Liam already could guess that Harry probably wanted to be anywhere else and would very likely welcome shutting the whole thing down eagerly.

The bathroom door opens and Harry steps out and stops and looks at the gathered party with a frown. His face is pale, hair coming loose from the tie and his coat is slung over his arm. He's obviously not thrilled at having an audience for his moment of weakness.

Liam steps forward without even thinking but for once Harry doesn’t flinch.

“Are you alright?” He asks quickly and Harry’s pale face softens and he looks down while nodding, and Liam can see him growing embarrassed from his physical reaction.

Pushing his luck and stepping a little closer, he catches Harry’s eyes with his own to convey his remorse at asking Harry to even participate in this entire farce.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see what they were really doing here until today, I would never have allowed them to even come here if I had,” he says through a thick throat.

Harry nods earnestly, and looks at him as though he already knew that.

“I will call if off immediately, send them all home and banish them permanently.” He turns to tell Watts to start putting the plan into action but a hand on his arm stops him and Harry’s brows are back in a furrow as he shakes his head meaningfully.

“We can’t carry on Harry, I worry what else they might be planning,” Liam says earnestly.

Harry huffs through his nose, clearly getting frustrated. He stands for a moment, considering something, though Liam isn’t sure what before he moves suddenly, walking over to the table and picking up a pencil and writing hurriedly on paper that Liam recognizes is from his own office. If the situation weren’t so serious, he would laugh at the second deception that Alice had been involved in. But instead he focuses on Harry, his long fingers moving quickly as he scribbles, the dark curls escaping the knot on his head, his long lashes and pursed lips as he concentrates on what he’s writing.

A few moments later, Harry brings the paper over to him and hands it to him, shaking him from his daze.

  
_A disgusting sense of curiosity brought them here but I don’t believe they are capable of orchestrating something this elaborate. They saw a chance and they took it, I believe that is all._   
_If you cancel everything, you risk too much scandal. It’s almost over, I can get through it. I’ve been through worse._

  
Harry was proving himself to be a far more selfless person than Liam had ever given him credit for and that made him feel a bit guilty.

“Are you sure?” He asks carefully.

Harry closes his eyes and nods, before meeting Liam’s gaze again, holding it longer than he ever has before.

Taking a deep breath, he turns to Watts, Niall and Louis.

“We are not going back out to the hunt, that is safe to say, but I trust that I can count on you three to help me keep Harry safe these next hours.”

All three of them nod vigorously.

“Of course Liam, that is not even something you need to ask, though I think you and I should go over the seating arrangement for tonight again, just in case.” Niall answers.

Liam agrees, currently the situation has Harry sitting across from him, sandwiched between Louis and the Prince at the head of the table. Since it was Liam’s house, it was natural that he were to be seated nearest the most important guest, but now he did not want Harry anywhere near him.

Harry had to assure Liam he would be alright several more times before Liam would leave, but eventually the two alphas head down to the dining room together to look at what changes they can make while Louis and Harry remain in the bedroom to recover and relax.

Then they stand puzzling over the little name cards around the table. He couldn’t remove himself from his seat to the right of Edward, it would be far too obvious and scandalous, but he could move Harry to his own right, placing him between himself and Lord Corden with Niall directly across from him and Louis across from Harry. But that left Lord Notley to Louis’ left and neither of them were comfortable with that. They agree that the three most offending parties should frankly all be kept apart. So Simon is moved to the very opposite end of the table, next to Lord Gillies while Lord Notley is moved to a more central location of the table, meaning that Lord Malik was now next to Louis.

It wasn’t great, but it was definitely better.

To be spiteful, they put Lord Crowley across from Lord Malik because it was widely known but never publicly acknowledged that the two hated each other. They both share a laugh over that decision.

Once it is settled, they head back upstairs to check on the other two, mostly to check if Harry had fully recovered and they find a much more peaceful scene upon entering the bedroom than had been in place only two hours earlier. Harry is on the bed, sleeping, his face serene and youthful and sweet. His dark curls splayed across the pillow and Liam longs to run his fingers through them. Seeing the beautiful omega in such a vulnerable position, only his hunting trousers and white shirt left on, brought on such a wave of adoration and fondness that he has to remind himself not to crawl onto the bed to pull Harry into the safety of his arms.

Louis is watching out the window for the rest of the hunting party to return and Niall goes and joins him there, wrapping a hand around his waist while the two share a fond look before turning their attention back to Harry and Liam.

He could feel them studying his reactions to Harry, every expression crossing his face as he gazed on the sleeping man and so he felt he had to break the silence to draw attention away from himself.

“How long has he been sleeping?” He whispers to Louis.

“Not long, I suggested he lie down, he didn’t think he would sleep but clearly he’s exhausted,” Louis answers just as quietly.

“Did Alice bring up some cold water for him?”

Louis tilts his head towards the table and Liam can see the pitcher and glass on the tray. It still looked full.

A soft sigh and rustling on the bed turns them all back to Harry and his eyes open slightly before widening in surprise, his brow furrowing as he takes in the crowd all staring at him prone on the bed. Liam feels guilty instantly.

“I’m sorry to wake you, Niall and I just arrived to check on you, we’ve made arrangements downstairs to have you seated safely between myself and Lord Corden.” He silently prays that Harry will be alright with that, though he would honestly support Harry if he chose not to attend dinner at all or if he asked Liam to just cancel the whole thing and kick everyone out. Frankly, any option was perfectly fine with him.

Harry’s face relaxes and he considers it only a moment before nodding. He rolls onto his back and slowly sits up. Needing something to do with his hands, lest he give in to the growing urge to hold on to Harry and never let go, Liam walks over to the table and fills the glass with cool water and brings it around to the omega.

Harry rubs the sleep from his eyes and takes the glass, sipping at it first and then taking longer swallows. When it’s empty, Liam takes it back, the brush of their fingers making his knees a little wobbly, and he goes back to the table and refills it. Harry pulls his knees up to his chest, resting an arm across the top of them while taking the glass again with the other one. He gestures vaguely towards the window and Liam has no idea what he’s trying to tell them, but evidently Louis does.

“They’re not back yet,” he glances at the clock. “Though very soon I presume.”

Liam and Niall nod, it’s closing in on six, and dinner was scheduled for eight. Those who wanted to bathe before dressing needed to get back as soon as possible.

Only moments later they hear the barking of the dogs and Niall and Louis glance out the window and confirm that they are all returning. Arrangements had been made for certain guests to share their rooms with those not staying at the Abbey for dressing and it had been decided that Louis would be in Harry’s room, while Niall would share with Liam.

Alice arrives as the front door opens downstairs and shoos the alphas across the hall. Liam takes a moment and checks on Harry once more. He steps up close to the bed, Niall already at the door and Alice and Louis by the wardrobe, all of them attempting to watch the two of them but also trying to hide that they are spying. Niall seems to be particularly excited about a part of the pattern in the wallpaper.

“Are you really alright with this?” Liam asks quietly. Harry looks up and meets his gaze and as always, it sends a thrill down Liam’s spine. It was even better when there was no malice in his eyes. Harry nods, his face open, and though there is some trepidation, he’s clearly intent on being brave. He even smiles slightly at Liam.

Relief pouring over him he smiles back and bows slightly before following Niall and their respective valets across the hall. Louis’ maid heads into Harry’s bedroom and both doors close.

Liam courteously allows Niall access to the bathroom first to bath and change while he sits at the table and watches Watts preparing his tuxedo, checking for lint and ensuring the crisp whiteness of his bow tie.

A sharp knock at the door startles them both and Watts turns to go answer it. His grandmother storms into the room in a swirl of skirts and perfume as soon as the latch is released, her face full of fury.

“What is this I hear about your wild omega disrupting the hunt and offending the Prince today?” Despite her anger, she manages to keep her voice just above a whisper as she knows there are many ears listening in the house.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation, Liam takes a moment before answering.

“You’ve been talking to Simon again I take it,” he deadpans.

“Liam! I told you he was a liability, and I will not have him embarrassing this family and this household because of some childish infatuation you have with him,” she retorts, voice rising slightly.

Standing suddenly, he balls his hands into fists at his sides to prevent himself from striking out.

“I already told you once not to disparage him ever again. If you must know, he is entirely innocent in what took place today, and I was there so I should know, as was Lord Horan and Mr. Tomlinson. It seems your special friend the Prince of Wales is in cahoots with my idiot father and Lord Notley in some sort of vendetta against Harry, one that he does not deserve in any way.” He takes a deep breath, his nostrils flaring as he fights to control himself. “Furthermore, you should be thanking Harry because if it weren’t for him, Edward, Notley and my father would be on their asses in the driveway with their belongings right now. I had every mind to cancel the rest of the hunt and events and turn everyone out of the house for how Harry was treated today, but he is the one who convinced me not to bring scandal into the house and has agreed to brave it out despite how horrific it all is for him.”

This brings her up short and it takes her a few moments to collect her thoughts and outrage.

“Are you to tell me that he did not harm Lord Notley and that he did not entice them in the woods today?” She asks furiously.

“No, Harry did nothing of the sort today, he was by my side, as he should be, behaving more respectably than any of the three of them. It was them who encircled him, no doubt at Notley’s urging, and them who terrified him with the threat of violence on his person for having done nothing wrong.” Grinding his teeth together, he works to find the words to dispute Notley's claims against Harry without causing his poor grandmother harm with the description of it all. “Lord Notley did something despicable and disgusting to Harry, he had no choice but to defend himself and his honor and it is now only poisonous lies that are being told instead of the truth.”

Her hand settles on her collar bone, fingers playing with the lines of delicate chains holding a series of diamond pendants as she takes all of this in.

 “Liam, you are playing a very dangerous game right now. You are risking everything on this omega and I will admit that perhaps I have been fed vicious lies about him because I know you have no reason to lie to me, you never have and I know you never will, but I must ask you, is he worth all of this?”

Liam takes another deep breath and prepares himself to tell the truth, or what he believes is the truth, or wants to be the truth. He hopes that if he does, it will convince her to side with him. But that is only if she actually believes in the entire concept.

“I believe very strongly that he is my true mate. I think I knew the moment I laid eyes on him," he whispers.

The silence in the room is deafening and not even Watts dares breathe loudly.

To her credit, his grandmother only barely flinches and instead meets his eye and holds it, studying his countenance for any sign that he could be in the process of losing his mind or joking.

Finally she nods once and then again thoughtfully.

“I see. Well. That does change things indeed.”

She takes a few steps towards one of the chairs and sits down neatly. It is then that Liam notices that Niall is in the room, and by his relaxed posture against the door frame, has been for some time. Edith notices him as well and he takes the moment to stand up straight and bow respectfully in greeting to her before speaking.

“I can guarantee the truth in everything Liam tells you. Today was not Harry’s fault, he has done nothing to incur the attentions of the Prince or Simon and as for Notley, he got what he deserved but men like him rarely see their own fault in their actions. Harry is a good man, and he is doing what is right for your family, very much against his own better judgement and safety. So I also agree that there is truth to the possibility of he and Liam being true mates.”

His grandmother considers his friend for a few moments before nodding again. Niall meets Liam’s eye and winks and Liam breathes a sigh of relief. Having Niall on his side was a blessing as always, but it would seem he might have convinced Edith to fight for him as well and she was a deadly weapon indeed.

“I see. Well it would appear I might owe the man an apology. But how do we get through tonight and tomorrow without further incident?”

“Niall, Watts, Louis and I will ensure that Harry is never left alone, it means we will likely be avoiding tomorrows game but I’m sure an excuse can be made that still keeps the guests happy.”

His grandmother nods in agreement, “I will ask my butler Spencer to come up at once, he might be able to keep an eye on things without being suspected since he is not known to the Prince’s servants. We can use the excuse that we required the extra help serving in the dining room.”

She nods at Watts who dispatches immediately to have Harrison make the call to Edith’s home.

“Have Brennan go pick him up by car, it’ll be faster than him walking, since his pace has a tendency to be disappointing on the best of days,” she adds just before Watts leaves.

Liam bites the inside of his mouth to avoid laughing or smiling. Poor Spencer, he was usually a barely tolerable old bastard, but he put up with quite a lot from his grandmother. And he had to admit that the man was quite skilled at gathering evidence and gossip without being detected.

“Right, where is Mr. Styles, have him brought in here so I can apologize,” she demands.

“Grandmother, he’s across the hall dressing for dinner, I’m sure you can step in there and speak with him,” Liam points out.

Her eyebrows go up as though he has just suggested a most scandalous course of action.

“Liam! You know very well I cannot go into his bedroom, it’s unheard of, a lady of my stature in the bedroom of a young man,” she exclaims, voice rising in pitch.

“You’re in my bedroom right now, might I remind you,” he laughs.

She huffs indignantly, “You’re my grandson, family is excused from such rules and requirements.”

He hears Niall chuckling behind him and Liam turns to give him a dirty look and also to silently ask for help.

“Allow me to check to see if he is available M’Lady,” Niall says as he passes Liam, dodging a neatly thrown swat. “My mate Louis is also in his room, so it would not be untoward for me to check in.”

She throws Liam a dirty look for attempting to hit Niall and then turns a polite smile towards the blonde Irishman, “Thank you Lord Horan, very gracious of you.”

They both listen for the knock at the door across the hall and in their moment alone she turns towards him with a very serious face, “I do not doubt you believe him to be your true mate, but what does he believe I wonder? From our last meeting, it does not seem he has very warm feelings towards you, this worries me.”

Liam nods, “I believe his past history and personal views on his lot in life have colored his attitude towards me, at least in the beginning but I do hope that he is softening his views as we get to know each other. Niall himself did research and apparently it is always the alpha who reacts to the match first, the omega needs more time.” He takes a deep breath, he knows that she is dissecting his words and can tell he’s withholding. “But I do worry, what if I do have it wrong? I feel so strongly for him that it consumes me every day and he seems to be able and would be perfectly willing to leave me if given the chance.”

He hears her sigh, “Niall is not incorrect. I witnessed a true match once, and the alpha was beside himself for months with love but the omega needed time and coaxing to even consider the idea. But once they had declared it and mated, the omega admitted to have been feeling the attraction for far longer than he had let on but had hidden it out of fear. Perhaps this is similar. Though why he would fear you, I have no idea.”

“You say that because you know me grandmother, he doesn’t. I am just an alpha who showed up at a public house and paid money for him. I believe he has a difficult time separating the me he knows now from that particular piece of our history.”

She nods quietly.

“Well let’s see if a little coaxing from others might push him along hmm,” she suggests, a twinkle in her eye.

Suddenly alarmed, Liam turns to tell her not to meddle, because he fears it would drive Harry further away but he doesn’t get the chance before the subject of their conversation steps with trepidation through the door. Clearly he is not at all comfortable with coming into Liam’s bedroom and it’s written all over his face but he sees the Dowager and does as he’s supposed to, bowing deeply and then standing straight, waiting for her to address him.

She stands and leans on her cane a moment, taking him in. He’s fully dressed in his tails, looking every bit a properly trained and well raised young man, right down to how he’s holding himself. But his face is nervous, despite how he tries to hide it and his fingers fidget every few moments.

“I appear to owe you an apology Mr. Styles, I judged you harshly and wrongly using information that was provided from very unreliable sources and for that I am sorry.”

Harry’s head snaps up, his face now confused and surprised.

“Moreover, I want to thank you for continuing on with this farcical event to protect this family. Perhaps it doesn’t feel as such yet, but you are a part of it now and we are grateful for your courage.”

Liam has never in his entire life heard such a gracious speech from his grandmother, never mind hearing her apologize and admit she was wrong about something. But then she had to go and throw the family bit in and he knows it’s the start of her coaxing Harry and he grits his teeth. He sees Harry’s eyes narrow slightly as she says it and he’s not in the least bit surprised. Harry is far too smart to be played like a fiddle, he was already probably drawing conclusions as to what she was up to and when his eyes flick to Liam a moment later, he knows he’s put the pieces together and probably assumes this is all Liam’s doing to win him over.

Closing his eyes in exasperation he can only drop his head and massage his brow. When he looks back up Harry is barely holding back a smirk and his eyes are full of amusement. Clearly his drama with his grandmother was funny to the omega.

“Shall we head down to the drawing room to greet our guests?” Liam supplies quickly, before his grandmother can say anything more about Harry being part of the big happy family and inheriting the family jewels or some such thing.

She glances back at him and winks, as though she’s done a great job and then declares that he is right, “Yes, we must be a united front, let’s off.”

They let her lead, as the senior respectable member of the family, since Simon clearly did not qualify for the position and Niall and Louis follow them all.

The three of them stand near the door and greet each guest as they enter the drawing room, Harry only bowing respectfully to each without really looking at them. He had been at ease as they left the bedroom but now, back surrounded by enemies he was tense and afraid again. Liam does his best to stay close, throwing him supportive smiles as often as possible. Niall and Louis take up a position only a few feet away, and Lord Corden and his wife join them, creating a small barricade of sorts around Harry. Liam makes a mental note to get James Corden alone at some point the following day to thank him for his help throughout this ordeal.

When Simon arrives, his grandmother all but scoffs at him, her eyes steely as they take him in and he appears penitent under her glare, but it’s gone the moment he moves away from her. He passes Liam and Harry without acknowledging them and heads straight for the bar.

Lord Notley is anything but sorry for his behaviour. He steps into the room full of arrogance and completely ignores the Dowager’s furious stare and walks straight up to Harry, his face dark and dangerous. Liam moves forward immediately, pressing the evil man back away and he feels fingers seeking his and then a hand gripping his own. He knew from the electric reaction from the contact that it was Harry, but he could also feel the fear in the grip and he stands up straighter, showing his full height, which was a few inches over Notley, and glowers down at the man. The rest of the room becomes quiet and he can feel all of the eyes on them. And so can Notley. A few seconds of heated glaring between them and Notley relaxes his posture, backing away and laughing lowly, his eyes flicking to Harry a few times, who was now mostly behind Liam, his hand still gripping the alphas almost painfully.

“What a wonderful party Lord Payne, I must make the effort to visit you more often,” Notley spits out snidely.

Fury is coursing through his veins as he stares the man down with pure hate in his eyes, but he forces himself to back up as well. He needed to remember himself and where he was and who he was with.

Notley melts into the crowd a moment later, greeting the other guests like an old friend and as though the entire standoff at the front of the room had not just happened.

Another set of fingers pull at Liam’s elbow, directing him back to where he was in the line at the door and he turns to meet Niall’s eyes. His friend nods, as though asking if he is alright and Liam nods back and then turns to Harry who is watching him as well.

“Are you alright?” Liam whispers quickly.

Harry nods once, though his face is still pale and uneasy. He hasn’t released Liam’s hand yet and Liam isn’t about to be the first one to let go and so they stand, greeting the rest of the guests with their hands locked together.

Moments before Edward’s arrival, Liam spots his father staring at their hands, his face curious and amused and he grumbles quietly but ignores the man when he tries to get Liam’s attention.

The Prince is the last to arrive and everyone stands and bows in greeting as he comes through the door. With his presence, they are able to move into the dining room to begin dinner and it is then that Harry let’s go, following Liam dutifully and waiting to sit until Edward is settled.

Lord Corden smiles warmly at Harry and Liam after they have sat down and then begins a quiet conversation with Lord Crowley.

The first course has not even been served yet when Edward turns to Liam and Harry with a devious look in his eye.

“So, Lord Payne, you sure have taken on a wild filly there, too bad you haven’t tamed him yet. Have you ever considered just tying him to the bed?”

Liam is literally too shocked by the sheer impropriety of the comment to react for a few moments. He feels Harry tense beside him, but he keeps his eyes down on his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Lord Corden’s eyebrows shoot up and he stops talking mid-sentence.

Fury quickly replacing shock, Liam struggles to find the right words to rebuff the disgusting question without going down to the same deplorable level that the Prince has just sunk to.

“Perhaps Lord Payne just recognizes that Mr. Styles is actually a human being, capable of making his own decisions.”

They all turn, surprised at who spoke up, and stare at Lord Malik, who looks almost diffident about it all, as though he really doesn’t care, but at the same time, inexplicably felt the need to comment.

The Prince laughs darkly, a simmering anger showing in his eyes as he looks at the only beta Lord in the room.

“I know you have no experience in this particular area Lord Malik, so you would not know. Omegas have a role in society that they must be taught to abide by or we could have serious problems. Mr. Styles is actually proof of that, aren’t you Harry?” He turns back to Harry, eyes dangerous and Harry shrinks slightly.

The rest of the table has gone silent by this point, all of them staring towards the barely concealed argument taking place at the end of the table. The majority of the alphas at the table are nodding along in agreement with the Prince, while their mates are staring dutifully down into their laps. Liam looks at Harry and finds him doing the same, though his face is pale and full of pain and hatred.

Under the cover of the table cloth, Liam slides his hand across and gently finds and takes Harry’s hand in solidarity. Harry squeezes his almost painfully as he fights to control his emotions and to not embarrass Liam or his family.

“It is my understanding that Harry has behaved perfectly respectably since his arrival here, perhaps you have been fed vicious lies, your majesty,” Edith replies firmly, eyes flicking to Notley for a moment. “Because I see no reason to single him out as anything other than a good, well behaved young man.”

The Princes brows rise, he was clearly enjoying the chance to pull out all of the scandal surrounding Harry for display at the dining table. He wasn’t expecting to face so much resistance however, but he was finding it amusing nonetheless.

The entrance of the footmen with the first course interrupts proceedings for a moment, allowing Liam and Harry a moment to catch their breath. He meets Niall’s gaze across the table and sees the fury behind his eyes as well, while Louis is watching Harry with pity and sadness.

As everyone begins to eat their salad Nicoise, Edward dives right back in where they left off.

“The evidence of the injury brought upon Lord Notley is well documented my lady, I’m afraid perhaps you are the one who have been given untruthful information.” He takes a big bite of salad and chews while staring at Edith, smug in his belief that he has won the argument.

“Oh no your majesty, I know all about what took place and I’m entirely convinced Lord Notley deserved exactly what he got,” she replies evenly.

The finality in her voice brings about silence again before there is a quiet noise of Niall suppressing a laugh. Liam catches Harry glancing up at his grandmother and the two meet gazes for a second, a small smirk on her lips and he sees Harry’s shoulders move slightly as he too tries not to laugh at her boldness. But it is Lord Corden who truly puts the final note on the argument.

“The Dowager Countess is correct, frankly, Notley’s lucky he didn’t lose the entire implement, you should have bit harder Mr. Styles, saved us all the trouble.”

Now unable to control himself, Niall actually snorts loudly as he laughs and Louis is attempting to hide his face as he smiles as well. Lord Malik actually chuckles and the Dowager looks scandalized at Corden’s blatant commentary but also amused.

Notley, however, is beyond furious and he stands with such force that the chair he was seated in skids back several feet, almost toppling a footman behind him.

“How dare you speak of me in such a manner, and in front of the Prince of Wales no less,” he yells. One hand comes up and his long finger extends straight at Harry. “That bastard omega is a threat and a danger and should have been put down the minute he was found.”

Laughter in the room stops immediately and a sense of horror descends over the group.

“How dare you state that he should die because he refused you,” Niall says quietly, voice quaking with shock at such a suggestion. “Is your ego so delicate that you would put to death anyone who is not interested in bedding you?”

Liam can feel Harry shaking slightly next to him and he once again feels guilty for putting him through this.

He can see the table quickly dividing and choosing sides and he hates the fact that it appears those supporting him and Harry in particular are far outnumbered by those supporting Notley and the Prince. Even worse, his own father is clearly against him.

Notley turns slowly towards Niall, his face ashen with anger and fists at his sides.

“It is not a matter of my ego, Lord Horan, it is a matter of him,” he points at Harry again and Harry shrinks, “showing no respect for our society or for me and not even for Lord Payne, who has shown him nothing but kindness. Why does he get to decide he is above all of us by refusing to do his duty?”

“His duty being what exactly?” Lord Malik speaks up. “To provide you with sexual pleasure? To be a whore for alphas because he had the unfortunate luck to be born omega? I do not know how any of you stand yourselves if you can defend principles like these.”

Lord Malik stands, hands adjusting the button on his jacket.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ve lost my appetite with all of the alpha aggrandizing going on in the room.”

He turns and leaves and Liam is very tempted to follow him to thank him, but he needs to stay, it’s his home after all.

A few painful, quiet moments go by, and he tries very hard to come up with some sort of rebuttal to Notley and Edward, but he can’t find the words, and he feels a failure for that fact. He’s failing Harry especially.

The Prince laughs quietly and it breaks the silence. Liam hadn’t been watching him during the entire exchange, but it’s clear he’s been enjoying it all.

“Now, now, let’s not spoil the evening, Lord Payne has gone to a lot of trouble after all. Sit down Notley, eat your salad and let’s not discuss Mr. Styles failings any longer, he is Lord Payne’s problem now, after all.”

Notley stands steaming for a few seconds more before turning and flicking his fingers at one of the footmen who quickly retrieves his chair and brings it forward for him.

Once he is seated, the sounds of eating and quiet conversations pick up again slowly, but Liam sits silently with Harry’s hand still in his. Neither of them eats, he feels ill from the entire ordeal and can’t even imagine Harry’s state of mind at the moment.

He meets his grandmothers eyes and they share a look of displeasure but neither says anything. He wishes he wasn’t so well brought up sometimes, it might allow him to defend himself and those he loves far better if he wasn’t so concerned with who he might offend in the process.


	21. Chapter 21

_Harry_  
  
Well that was an unmitigated disaster.

After the final note from the Prince at dinner regarding Harry being Liam’s problem now, no more had been said on the subject but there still had been far too much discussion as it was. Conversation over the rest of dinner had taken on more of a business tone with intermingling moments of reminiscing over the hunt, but he could still feel eyes on him the entire time. Notley in particular scowled his direction all the way through the meal and Harry could feel the hatred and anger in waves.

The Prince on the other hand spent the dinner throwing lustful looks at Harry and each time, Liam’s hand would squeeze his.

This turn of events in their relationship was surprising but Harry could easily chalk it up to Liam being the better of two or four or more evils, as the case may be. But if he were being honest, he could also admit that Liam was no where near as bad as he had thought he was. In fact, he was very kind and very much a gentleman towards Harry and it did provide him with a sense of safety to have him nearby throughout the evening, despite the strange and alarming electricity he felt every time their hands touched.

Following dinner they had returned to the drawing room for drinks, as was customary and Louis and Niall stuck nearby the entire time. Liam had the odious task of thanking each guest for attending and it led to many awkward questions and even more awkward stares directed at Harry. They intentionally ignore Notley. In fact, Liam pulls them away each time the man seems to be coming near, even though it obviously was considered very rude. But the young alpha didn’t seem to care and Harry was grateful. He also avoids his father, but no one seems surprised by that.

Thankfully, there are no more crude remarks made, despite some of the vulgar facial expressions from the alphas, but they all keep the conversation polite and succinct.

When at last, the group heading for Niall and Louis’ home takes their leave and the rest begin to splinter off and head upstairs to bed, Harry starts to feel the tension in his shoulders releasing. The Prince and Simon were still staying in the house of course, which left him a little ill at ease, but the thought of shutting his bedroom door behind him and hiding under the covers was more than welcome.

Lord Crowley is the last to leave, having drunk far more than his share of the whiskey. He latches on to the arms of his two omegas, waggles his brows at them crudely and the three of them make their way upstairs. The moment he is gone, Liam all but collapses into a chair, exhausted and Harry can sympathize with the emotion. He perches on the edge of another chair and is surprised to note a moment later that they are entirely alone, not even a servant is in the room with them, though he could hear some noise from the dining room as they cleared up in there.

Glancing around, his eyes meet Liam’s and he can see that the alpha has also noted their solitary status, but strangely, Harry isn’t frightened. There is no overwhelming lust or danger in Liam’s eyes, just apology and sorrow.

“Harry, I am so sorry for tonight. I can not believe they behaved as such…” he starts but then thinks on it a moment, waving his hand vaguely in he air and rolling his eyes before he continues. “Ok, yes, if I’m honest, I’m actually not that surprised by Notley’s behavior, but I would have thought I could expect better from a member of the royal family.”

Harry sighs quietly, tucking a loose piece of hair behind his ear and shrugs and shakes his head, trying to convey that he doesn’t blame Liam for any of it, and he truly doesn’t. It was very evident that Liam was a far more classy man than the rest of them, Niall and Louis excluded, and it was enormously rude of them to take his kindness and hospitality and spit in his face like that. Frankly, Harry doesn’t really understand why he isn’t kicking them all out at this point, he really could on principle, since he wasn’t the one who caused a scene. But then he remembers how the rest of the alphas, only a few excluded, seemed to be in agreement with the Prince’s views on the duties of omegas and how much they had lasciviously enjoyed Harry’s fear and discomfort and knew that Liam would still be seen as in the wrong by society, even if he wasn’t.

They are both quiet and still for a few minutes and Harry takes the opportunity to look around the room properly. It’s not a large room particularly, long and rectangular and simple in color scheme. As was typical in the rest of the house, several family portraits fill the space of the walls, the eyes of distant relatives looking upon them contemptibly. But Harry notices several other pieces of art, all landscapes in muted soft tones that were stunningly beautiful. One in particular catches his attention. It is sandwiched between two very oppressive looking gentlemen, who Harry can only assume were distant alpha relatives, but he ignores them in favor of standing and stepping closer to the painting in question. A road fills the majority of the piece with tall sculpted trees with long barren trunks lining each side. Small quaint homes and a white building also abut the roadway that has no visible end to it. The soft greens and pale yellows have an almost dreamy quality, though there is a modern touch to the straight lines and shapes.

“Chemin de la Machine by Alfred Sisley,” Liam speaks softly behind him and Harry jumps in surprise. He hadn’t even heard the other man move and his proximity behind him makes his skin prickle. He can smell him, warm and rich, and in some strange way, relaxing.

Harry turns and looks at him, but Liam is lost in the painting, his eyes lost as he gazes upon it.

“I’ve often wondered where that road leads, the possibilities are endless really,” he whispers. Then collects himself and meets Harry’s eyes. “Sisley is my favorite, I have many of his pieces, I find they make a nice change from great-grandfather Horace over there.” He thumbs towards one of the unfriendly looking men and smiles.

Despite himself, Harry smiles slightly too, he had to agree, the portraits seemed like they could get to be a little much day after day.

“The majority of them are in the library, since that is where my desk is as well, and since I spend a great deal of time in there, it’s nice to have the scenery.”

Harry nods. He’s heard there is a piano in that room as well, but doesn’t ask about it.

“Perhaps I can show you that room one day?” Liam asks and his eyes are so painfully hopeful that Harry can’t help but nod once, though it is with some uncertainty.

While today’s events had gone a distance in improving his attitude towards the alpha, it didn’t change everything. It had also gone a long way in showing him just what alphas were really like and what his world would be full of now and it made the desire to escape even stronger.

Satisfied, Liam smiles and then attempts to stifle a yawn, bringing upon the same action in Harry.

“Perhaps it’s time for bed for each of us as well,” Liam laughs.

Harry nods and tucks a curl behind his ear again while starting for the door. This time he hears Liam behind him, but still looks back to be sure. He didn’t particularly want to be followed upstairs as usual, but also couldn’t shake the nervous shiver in his chest that someone far more dangerous could pursue him.

Perhaps sensing Harry’s discomfort, Liam steps beside him as they cross the hallway to the stairs, and though he is a bit closer than he previously would have been prior to this week, Harry welcomes it, despite wrapping his arms about his middle protectively.

They reach their opposing doors quickly and Harry turns to nod at Liam to convey a good night and their eyes meet and once again that strange fire fills him. He hadn’t noticed it initially, when he had first seen Liam or in the first few weeks at Bolton Abbey. But since he had been spending more time with Liam, he had noticed more and more of the strength of his draw to the alpha. It manifested in a sense of electricity between them, particularly strong when they touched and every time he met Liam’s eyes with his own, it was like the rest of the room seemed to vanish and there was a deep heat between them. It frightens Harry because of its strength and because he honestly doesn’t know what it is or why it is happening.

He pushes through his bedroom door more forcefully than he had intended and finds it empty and he is glad for it. He closes the door quickly and presses his back against it, breathing heavily and shakily as he tries to exhale the feeling given to him by Liam’s eyes.

Alice had likely already retired herself, he had told her not to wait up for him and that he could undress himself. She had taken the time to turn his bed down and had placed neatly folded clean pajamas on the end. The fire is lit along with the two lamps on either side of the bed, making the room dim but comforting.

Once he has collected himself he sits in an armchair and pulls his shoes off, placing them neatly side by side on the floor and then begins pulling off each garment of his dinner attire. It is a onerous task for sure, there are so many different pieces, but it’s distracting work and by the time he’s down to his undergarments, he feels more clear headed.

He doesn't know what strange pull or energy there is between him and Liam, but he feels that it is best to just ignore it for the time being. He is tired of going back and forth on his feelings about the man though. It seems he is divided on the very subject. On the one hand, Liam has more than proven himself to be a friend, kind and giving and protective. On the other, he was the alpha who purchased Harry in a seedy pub with one purpose in mind. These two conflicting personalities were hard for Harry to figure out and he felt as though he were sitting on the top of a fence in regards to his opinion on the man. He had certainly received a great deal of advice from the people he had met here, all of it glowing reports about Liam and his good nature, but he also was keenly aware that they were his friends, confidants and employees, of course they would say good things about him.

This was part of the reason he had wanted to befriend Lord Malik, he was hoping for an honest opinion from someone who wasn’t in some way intimately connected with the Lord of the house.

He remembers then that he needs to thank Lord Malik for his comments at dinner. He vows to write a note in the morning, he knew Alice would make sure he got it.

He slips the pajamas on and heads into the bathroom in his bare feet to wash his face and clean his teeth. Once done he pulls the tie from his hair and runs his fingers through it to loosen the knot and release the tangles. The sound of voices stop him suddenly and it takes him a moment to distinguish where they are coming from.

The room next to his lavatory is occupied by the Prince since it is the most lavish room in the house, aside from Liam’s.

A spike of fear and trepidation runs down his spine, he wonders if the prince knows who his neighbor is and if he does, what he might do. Tip toeing carefully, he walks up the shared wall and presses his ear against it to listen in, just in case it is something he needs to know or share with Liam.

The voices are muffled, but it is clear the Prince is not alone and when he hears the other voice it sends a shock of terror through his body.

“I have a right to take my revenge on that little slut for how I was treated this evening at dinner. How dare he think he can bring me here, flaunt that bitch in front of me and insult me. I should go right in there and take what is his.” Lord Notley, still clearly very angry.

Harry’s breathing picks up speed.

“Now now Notley, it didn’t go well the last time you tried to be forceful, besides, what does it matter what Lord Payne thinks, he’s an embarrassment to the House of Lords and useless. No one takes him seriously, especially now that he took on your discarded property. He’s a laughingstock. But I will admit, that omega is one pretty little toy, I can see why you were interested in the first place, it’s just your approach was wrong.” The prince’s voice is almost a purr and it sends a wave of revulsion through Harry’s stomach.

“My approach should have been to tie the bastard down with his ass up, as he should be.” Notley has calmed, his voice now lustful and dark.

“Exactly, he’s not going to produce anything at his age, he’s just a toy and toys are to be played with. Now is our chance to take Lord Payne’s toy and teach him a lesson in respect.”

He hears Notley laugh, “That’ll serve the petulant little child. Do you suppose they have retired to their rooms yet?”

“I haven’t heard anything from next door. I just can’t fathom how Payne hasn’t put his foot down and forced the bastard to fuck him and learn his place. This nonsense about giving him time to adjust and treating him with delicate hands is embarrassing. I don’t understand how he has become such a weak alpha, his father has certainly taught him better. What self-respecting alpha lets his omega sleep in a separate room?” The Prince sounds slightly agitated, his opinion on the division of society was very clear and well known, but also very strict. He never took lightly to an alpha or omega stepping outside of the clear bounds that he saw as perfectly reasonable.

“I agree entirely,” Notley states. “We may even want to discuss Lord Payne’s future in the house of Lords because honestly, if this is how he runs his household, perhaps he is not fit for the role given him.”

Liam’s door closes across the hall, Watts leaving for the evening Harry assumes, but the sound alerts the two next door that the owner of the house and Harry have returned to their rooms.

“It sounds like they have come upstairs, time to teach them both a lesson,” the Prince growls out, his excitement barely contained.

Harry hears them both laugh and then their footsteps as they move across the room and almost instantly he’s running as fast as he can. If they get to his room before he can get out, he’s trapped and two strong alphas like them would easily kick the bathroom door down. His only other option would be out the window, which was a very long drop and not that inviting, but as an only resort he would be willing.

He wrenches his bedroom door open at the same time the Prince’s door opens and he hears Notley shout as he crosses the hall and all but falls through Liam’s door, slamming it behind him and running to the other side of the room to press himself against the wall beside the fireplace.

Liam stands in the doorway to his own bathroom, hands stilled at the front of his pajama shirt that he was clearly just buttoning, his face frozen in shock.

Harry’s mouth opens and closes a few times but he cannot make the sound come in his fear, his hands shake at his sides and flutter a few times as the seconds tick by.

A sharp knock comes on the door and Harry slides down the wall to crouch behind a chair. Liam seems to startle from his daze to frown at Harry slightly before heading for the door, keeping his eyes on the terrified omega the entire way.

Wrapping his arms around his knees, Harry can only listen and pray they don’t use violence on Liam to get at him.

“Your Highness, what brings you to my door, is there something you require?” Liam’s voice is stiff with forced politeness, but Harry can hear the anger behind it.

“Lord Payne, I think it’s time we had a talk about your behavior, as many of the Lords are concerned that you are not living up to your expectations as an alpha and perhaps Lord Notley and I could show you the correct way to train your omega to do his duty,” the Prince replies smoothly.

Harry swallows hard, fighting the urge to vomit and scream and yell. Waves of horror, fury and revulsion wash over him. He had been treated as though he weren’t human many times by alphas, but never has he felt as disgusted and worthless as these two were making him feel.

It is quiet for a few minutes, though Harry can hear Liam’s breathing pick up. He can only assume that he has sussed out why Harry is currently hiding in his room. Harry just hopes that Liam doesn’t decide to take them up on their offer of assistance. He prays that the good man he was beginning to realize Liam was, wasn’t a fallacy or lie.

“I beg your pardon.” Comes Liam’s reply finally. His voice is so deep it is a growl, and just above a whisper.

“Lord Payne, surely you must know the talk, that you are not acting as a well-bred alpha should and are letting the little bitch run circles around you. It’s embarrassing for your father, your family and your house. This is a title of distinction, one that has a long history of highly esteemed alphas running it, you are not doing it credence with this game you are playing with the omega. We understand that you are still young and that your father hasn’t been in your life enough to properly raise you to your full potential, so we are hoping we can help you now, before it is too late,” the Prince replies, speaking as though what he is saying makes complete sense.

“Too late for what exactly?” Liam asks, his voice still dangerous but flat.

Harry hears a strange noise, a flapping sort of sound. It happens several times over the next few moments and he is compelled to peer around the chair to see what it is. Liam is standing at the door, only opened far enough to show a portion of his body, his left shoulder and arm are hidden behind the door and his hand is waving towards something on the wall, pointing and then pulling down strangely.

“Lord Payne, this is your one and only chance to fix this before we have to have a meeting with the House of Lords about removing you and handing your title and land over to someone more fitting,” Lord Notley replies, his voice sending chills down Harry’s back.

He focuses on staring at the wall that Liam seems to be indicating towards and in the dim light he doesn’t see much, just the fireplace and a small table containing a glowing lamp. Feeling frustrated he crawls a little further out from behind the chair and at a new angle he notices something else. The rope to the bell downstairs. That is the pulling motion, he wants Harry to go pull the rope to ring the bell for help from downstairs. Harrison, Watts, the footmen, anyone who might be about still.

This would of course mean that Harry needs to completely expose himself from behind the chair, and move far closer to the men he is desperately trying to hide from right now, but with the way Liam is blocking the opening of the door, they wouldn’t be able to see him, he was providing Harry with the cover he needed.

Taking a few deep breaths he starts crawling across the floor as quietly as he can.

“I think you will find gentlemen, that there are more who agree with me than with you. You’ve already tried this tactic with Lord Malik and it didn’t work then, what makes you think they would side with you now?” Liam points out.

Harry reaches the table and reaches up and starts pulling the rope repeatedly. He won’t stop until help arrives he vows.

“Lord Malik isn’t a threat, he’s just a nuisance, we all know that. Once we find a suitable replacement, he will be out, it’s all a matter of timing with him. You, on the other hand, we already have the support we need. They all saw what happened tonight at dinner, and those who weren’t present will be hearing of it as soon as possible. Imagine, your grandmother coming to your defense over your inability to tame one omega," the Prince scoffs. "And the way you look at him, as though you are entirely infatuated with him and haven’t even touched him yet. Many wonder if you haven’t entirely lost your mind Payne."

“I assure you I have not,” Liam replies sarcastically, all pretense of politeness and respect gone and Harry feels weirdly glad he’s dropped it. “In fact, I feel very strongly that I am the one who has retained all use of my faculties while alphas like yourselves are the ones lacking. The behavior you exhibit is that of animals and it is disgusting.”

The last words are spit and Harry pulls harder on the rope, awaiting the inevitable response Liam could expect from his comment. It comes seconds later in the form of a crack as Notley’s fist meets Liam’s jaw, sending the younger alpha backwards, but not down. The door swings wide immediately as both Edward and Notley storm in, their eyes sweeping the room looking for Harry. When the Prince’s eyes land on him, huddled on the floor, yanking on the rope, it feels as though everything slows down in motion right before his eyes.

Liam throws himself into Notley, shoving him into the wall before crashing his fist into the older man’s nose, a gush of blood following immediately and it reminds Harry of that same blood filling his mouth and spraying across the room.

Entirely ignoring the battle behind him, Edward grins deviously at Harry and walks towards him, his hands undoing his leather belt as he approaches. His progress is stopped suddenly by an arm about his middle, pulling him back away and his face melts into one of shock and then anger as he attempts to turn on the person preventing him from reaching his goal. A fist flies in a blur, connecting with the Prince’s temple and he collapses into a heap on the floor. More bodies join into the fray and Notley is gripped and pulled from the room, the Prince not long after him.

Harry can only stare, shock taking over his body as the scene unfolds. He barely recognizes any of the men who have entered the room. His vision is blocked soon after they are removed by Alice, her face full of worry. Her hands gently pull his from the rope that he is still pulling and then she pulls him against her, wrapping her slight arms around him and she whispers into his hair.

“It’s alright, you’re alright, it’s alright.”

His senses returning, he closes his eyes and rests his forehead against her shoulder and tries to catch his breath. He can still hear voices, one is definitely Watts, but he doesn’t focus on the words.

As peace settles slowly in the room, he pulls away and looks around, finally getting an idea of just who stepped in and what damage was done. Liam is roughed up, his hair messy and shirt collar ripped on one side. He is standing at the door talking to Watts and Harrison while rubbing his jaw idly. The butler leaves moments later, having received instructions of some kind. Behind them stands Simon, looking aggrieved and also worse for wear. Harry finds it hard to believe he would step in and fight against his two purported friends but he thinks he hears the older man say something about not letting someone get away with hitting and threatening his son.

Harry still isn’t convinced he’s a good man, but evidently he does have some loyalty.

He notices Lord Malik a few feet away, flexing his hand absently, while still maintaining his usual bored expression. He has no idea what role he played in the skirmish, but he’s glad he’s there.

Alice slides away and sits beside him, her arm still about his shoulders, but she’s clearly satisfied that he is returning to himself. Liam glances over and catches Harry’s eye, immediately coming forward, his face full of worry.

“Harry, are you alright? Please tell me you are alright.”

Harry frowns at him slightly, but nods. He’s fine, it’s easy to see he is without a scratch.

Liam glances behind himself at Lord Malik and back to Harry.

“I saw the Prince heading your way, if Malik hadn’t stopped him…” He cuts off, fury and anguish filling his face.

So it was Lord Malik who owned the mysterious arm that wrapped about the Prince and pulled him away. He evidently was also the one who had punched the royal, which was why he was now flexing his hand. Harry’s brows rise, he is impressed. Not an easy feat for a small beta to completely knock an alpha flat like that.

“They are leaving immediately, the Prince’s car is already outside with him in it, along with Notley. They will never be permitted to return to this house again, I promise you that.”

A strange sense of guilt comes over Harry. So much had happened since he had arrived here, so much sacrifice that Liam had had to make for his comfort and safety and now he stood to possibly lose it all because of Harry’s stubbornness. But he knew he couldn’t go down that thread of thought. He had every right to self-preservation and autonomy of his own body and mind. And Lord Liam had made his own choices in this, he has to keep reminding himself of that.

Harry nods again, reaching forward with one still slightly shaky hand to squeeze Liam’s arm gently in gratitude. Liam smiles slightly and pats Harry’s hand.

“I must go see to things, but I will be back. I ask that you stay in here for now, with Alice and Lord Malik until I return and then we will figure out what to do next.”

Of course, there were still many others in the house and after Edward's speech about them all being against Liam, he didn’t trust any of them anymore.

Liam and Watts go out the door and close it behind them, leaving three people who couldn’t be any more different in the room, sitting awkwardly together.

After a short while, Harry notices papers and a pen sitting on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. No doubt it was odious business related work of Liam’s, but there were a few blank sheets in the pile. Harry pushes himself up from the floor quickly, the other two occupants in the room looking at him curiously and he walks over and kneels at the table and picks up the pen and pulls a sheet towards himself. 

  
_Thank you for your help today and this evening._   
_Your support is welcome and very much appreciated and for me, it was nice to have someone speak the truth for once. I hope I can consider you a friend now and that you will support Lord Payne if they attempt to come after him. I hope it is not too much to ask._

  
Harry neatly folds the paper in half and stands again, walking it over to Lord Malik and offering it to him. The beta looks at him confused and slightly suspicious but takes it anyway. He reads it quickly, his face softening slightly as he does and he nods at Harry when he’s done.

“You’re welcome, but I was just doing what is right. Though I must admit, I am surprised at Lord Payne, I had always lumped him in with all the others, as you surely did as well.” He pauses and purses his lips slightly. “It would seem I got him wrong.”

Harry ponders on that. Had he not been thinking just earlier how Lord Malik’s opinion on Liam would be a real tell on who he was as a person? And now here he was getting that information right from the horse’s mouth. He’s not sure if he’s happy or not about what he’s heard.

Liam returns a few moments later, so no more is said on the subject. He does take the time to heartily thank Lord Malik for his help, shaking his hand warmly and offering his support should anyone try to go after him as well.

Malik thanks him in return, a small smile on his face, the first friendly emotion Harry has seen from the man, and he heads back to his own room, promising to meet with Liam soon to discuss their future prospects.

Liam turns to Harry after he has left and looks at him solemnly, as though he expects Harry to not be happy about what he has to say next. Dread fills Harry that Notley is back in the house or other horrid things.

“I believe it might be wise for you to remain in this room with me for the night, just to be safe. It seems no one else was disturbed in the disagreement and we have done what we could to remove the offending parties quietly, but that doesn’t make me feel comfortable right now,” Liam says carefully and then starts speaking much quicker. “I will gladly sleep on the settee, you can have the bed and I promise it is only for your safety and nothing more. I will not lay a hand on you.”

Harry fully believes him in that, the honesty on his face is completely open and it actually sounds like a damn good idea. Except for one thing.

Harry frowns and walks over to the settee, sits down and makes it clear on his face that he’s not moving. He can’t ask the man to give up his bed after everything, it would be wrong and so Harry is perfectly fine with staying on the small couch as a token of gratitude.

He hears Alice giggle softly and she heads toward the door, announcing that she will retrieve Harry’s pillow and some blankets for him.

Seeing that there was no point in arguing, Liam just shakes his head slightly and nods at Harry, “I see, well if there is anything you need, just let me know.”

The next ten minutes are spent preparing for bed again. It seems so strangely domestic after such dramatics not even an hour earlier, but they are both exhausted and frankly, there wasn’t much else to do but sleep and dread the morning at this point.

Alice helps Harry create a somewhat comfortable area and Liam changes into new pajamas in the bathroom and then Alice is gone and it’s just the two of them.

Liam shuts off the bedside lamp and they are left with the fire as their only source of light, dimmed slightly with the grate in front of it. Over the soft crackle of the wood burning, Harry hears Liam shuffling in bed now and again, but neither of them seem to be falling asleep.

The settee is small, much shorter than Harry, and he is cramped on it, his legs hanging off every so often until they grow cold and he pulls them back up again.

In one of his turns he again notices the paper and pen on the table and after a few moments thought, he leans forward and pulls the table closer. It makes far more noise than he had intended, the legs dragging on the carpet creating a scratching sound but he’s fairly sure Liam isn’t asleep anyway.

He picks up the pen and leaning on his elbow on the settee, he writes a note to Liam. 

  
_Thank you for your protection today. It was unexpected._  
 _I just hope that it does not ruin everything for you._

  
He considers getting up and walking it over to Liam’s bed, but that sends a flutter of nerves through his body. Hastily tucking his hair behind his ears he rolls further onto his stomach to gain use of both hands and starts folding the paper into a triangular kite shape. Once satisfied that it will make the distance he requires, he rolls onto his back and sits up far enough to see over the back of the couch before pulling his arm back with the paper and then throwing it forward, releasing it into the air.

The paper sails true, only swooping slightly at the end of its travels before landing with a skid at the end of Liam’s bed.

Harry looks up at the alpha, who is watching him and the present on his bed with curious eyes. His brows rise slightly and he slowly slides forward, crawling on his elbows down to the paper and picking it up. He unfolds it quickly, flattening it on the bed with his hands. He reads the message and glances back up at Harry and there is the smallest tinge of sadness there.

“You don’t need to thank me Harry, I told you I would protect you and I would never lie about such a thing.”

Harry understands the sadness then. He was being honest when he said the kindness was unexpected, but Liam didn’t want him to see it that way. In his mind, his protection was a given that Harry should in fact always expect to be there.

“As for all of the political threats they made, I’m not worried. The world and society is changing, and they are part of the old way of thinking that is becoming unpopular. I think they will find they have far less support than they think.” His words sound confident, but his voice doesn’t.

Harry knows that opinions on the buying, selling and keeping of omegas were changing but it was more so in the lower classes who were always forced to give up their omega sons and daughters for the amusement and breeding of the upper classes. The problem was the upper classes still ran things and there was a strong older generation very much in power, the younger alphas who might bring about change were still fighting for their say and not doing well yet. Lord Horan, Lord Payne and Lord Malik were the youngest in the House of Lords. And they were only three against fifty others. What were the chances they would find enough support in the group with the Prince of Wales adding his opinion in. Moreover, the King himself was a great supporter of maintaining the status quo, even if Prime Minister Asquith took a more liberal approach.

Pointing out all of this seems pointless currently and it’s not like Harry could do much to change things himself as it was. He was the voiceless one after all, literally and figuratively.

“Now, Mr. Styles, while your kind words are appreciated, your paper plane building skills do require some attention,” Liam says a moment later, voice now full of amusement.

Harry sits up more, throwing an insulted look Liam’s way, but the offender is not even looking at him, instead he is looking at his own nimble fingers as they quickly fold and shape the paper into a new and more sophisticated flying machine.

Once completed, he examines the piece satisfactorily before looking up at Harry with a devious glint in his eye and smile on his mouth. His tossing and turning in bed has thoroughly mussed his hair, making it stand up at odd angles, making him almost look mad as he pulls his arm back and then throws the plane with a spectacular force. It shoots straight upwards towards the ceiling before swooping down and curving around to skim across the top of Harry’s head, causing a breathy laugh in surprise. The aircraft comes to rest on the carpet in front of the door where it will no doubt spend the night since neither of them can be bothered to get up to retrieve it.

They laugh for a few minutes before catching their breath and smiling at each other shyly, Harry turning away first.

Liam sighs softly and Harry hears him flop back down on the bed.

“We should sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow. I cancelled the hunt activities by the way, I plan to allow the guests to stay should they require due to previous travel plans, but for the most part I think they will all leave throughout the day. I will call Niall in the morning and fill him in.” He sighs again. “I must admit I’m relieved it’s over with, never was a fan of the hunt.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair and frowns. He’s glad it’s over with as well, but at what cost.

“Stop worrying Harry, go to sleep,” Liam says a moment later, as though he could hear the cogs turning in Harry’s head.

He slides back down on the couch, his legs bent as he settles on his side looking at the fire.

He spends the rest of the night listening to Liam tossing and turning and shifting frequently himself.

Neither one of them gets a moment of rest. 


	22. Chapter 22

_Liam_  
  
It’s a strange feeling to be so exhausted yet unable to sleep. If the nights earlier events weren’t enough to unsettle him and make rest impossible, having Harry only a few feet away, yet so unreachable was maddening.

He listens all night to the soft breaths and quiet rustling of the other man as he shuffles around on the far too small couch. More than once he sits up and considers inviting Harry to at least share his bed to be more comfortable, but even if he didn’t mean the invite in a sexual way, he knew it would still go over like a lead balloon.

Harry still had trouble accepting and believing that Liam was capable of being kind to him without expecting anything in return.

His jaw aches and throbs throughout the night from Notley’s flying fist. He knew exactly what the response to his comment would be, considering the type of man Notley was, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, no matter how opposite it was to his good upbringing to be so rude.

He worries deeply that he could lose everything if Edward and Notley start amassing an army against him. He can only hope that the Princes fickle attention span would turn to a new distraction before he started anything. Notley had no power without a royal backing him, but he was still a threat on a more personal level.

Liam sighs quietly, listening as Harry shuffles once again. Christmas is only three weeks away and after that, the London season. He never was a fan of the big city and it’s dramatics and endless parties, dinners and visits. He enjoyed the architecture and parks and modern comforts that were hard to come by in the country, but he could do without the people. His aunt had already written, asking if he would be bringing Harry this year, and it was telling that she hadn’t assumed anything. She must have been speaking with his grandmother because she refused to even acknowledge that Simon existed.

He hadn’t responded yet because honestly he didn’t know. It was like pulling teeth to get Harry to even attend a dinner in this house usually. Asking him to pack up and get on the train to go to the city to be surrounded by thousands of strangers and be expected to join in with their frivolity seemed like it would be far too great a request.

Harry’s past was one of a quiet country life, he was already unfamiliar with crowds in small numbers, London would be overwhelming for sure.

Truthfully, Liam was beginning to panic about what he should do. It was already well known that he had taken an omega, his father had made sure of that, but he and no doubt Notley, had also made sure Harry’s history and reputation were also known. Scandal was already brewing as the entirety of the British upper class society waited to see what would happen. The events of the hunt and the dinner were sure to create a fever pitch. He had already received many invitations to dinners and to parties, all of whom included an opening for Harry and it was all clearly driven by morbid curiosity. And this was without responding to his Aunt’s polite request.

If he refused her and all of the invitations, was he potentially making the situation with the House of Lords worse? London was particularly important for his political ventures and connections as it allowed him to reconnect with key alliances. If he were absent, then he wouldn’t know what was being said about himself or his family and would also not be able to defend any of his actions or Harry’s, losing him any chance of retaining support for his cause.

It was a terrible situation to be sure.

He decides after much consternation that the best person to talk to about it all is his grandmother. She was a very clever woman when it came to working people and making them do her bidding and listen to her suggestions. While she may have had issues with Harry initially, she was clearly on his side now and more importantly would do everything possible to protect her grandson’s position in society.

With so many thoughts scattering around in his mind and the scent of Harry in the air he doesn’t notice the sun rising at first, until it starts filtering straight into his eyes through a crack in the curtains. He hears servants going about their early morning duties outside the door soon after and debates on getting up himself.

He stretches his body out, the tension in his shoulders only abating slightly and notices with embarrassment that while he hasn’t slept at all, that hasn’t prevented him from becoming erect as he usually did in the morning. Harry being in the room, filling it with his delicious scent and warmth wasn't making it any better either. Liam wonders as an aside if Harry might be suffering from the same affliction, since it was perfectly normal for young men. Thinking about Harry being sexually aroused causes his own erection to become more urgent and he curses himself for not policing his own thoughts.

He peeks towards the couch to see if there are any signs of the omega rising. He senses already that Harry isn’t sleeping, just as Liam hasn’t all night either, but he hopes he can make a quick dash to the bathroom without Harry seeing the obvious tent in the front of his pajama pants.

Heart beating fast with nerves he slides to the side of the bed and sits up, eyes still on the back of the couch for any curls to make an appearance. He hears Harry react to the sound of him sitting up, a soft huff of breath and rustle on the pillow, as though he his turning his head to listen better. No doubt he is on the alert for danger as he usually tended to be.

Liam prepares to stand and scamper into the bathroom when suddenly a hand appears on the top of the couch and instead he is grabbing a fistful of quilt to pull over his lap with a carefully placed arm as cover. He leans forward and runs his other hand through his hair, trying desperately to appear nonchalant despite his burning cheeks.

Harry’s forehead and eyes appear next and he looks at Liam suspiciously for a moment, his brows together in a frown as he takes him in. Liam would give anything to know what Harry is thinking. His hair is a mess of curls, as though he has just stood in a wind storm, but his eyes are alert and focussed.

The silence stretches for a few moments as they eye each other and it becomes too much for Liam.

“I… uh… do you need the bathroom first? I can wait… unless…”

Harry’s brows soften and he shakes his head and slides back down, disappearing from view again.

Liam moves fast, the weight between his legs more urgent at the sight of Harry’s bedhead and clear green eyes. He dashes the few feet to the bathroom and closes the door behind him quickly, pressing his back against it and breathing hard. Moments later he hears the bedroom door open and close and curiosity and concern roll over him.

He opens the door a crack and peers out and sees no one in the room. He can’t tell if Harry if still on the couch or not from this angle but he’s also not about to step out to look.

“Harry?” He whispers and waits for any kind of reply and hears nothing, not even movement.

Opening the door a little further he sticks his head out, keeping his body and offending demanding member still hidden.

“Harry? Are you still in here?” He whispers again and still gets no response. He knows by now that the other man would respond in some way, even if he just waved a hand over the top of the couch, he would do something.

A pang of hurt hits Liam as he realizes Harry left the second Liam was out of the room but he tries not to dwell on it. Perhaps Harry did need to use the bathroom and has gone across the hall to use his own.

This leads him quickly back to his earlier train of thought about Harry also having an erection that perhaps he didn’t want Liam to see and so he had taken his leave the first opportunity he got. It was a little thrilling in a way to consider that he had to risk exposing his condition to many others as he moved from one room across the hall to the other.

Within seconds Liam is wondering what Harry might do about the situation. Would he ignore it, wait for it to abate and then go about his day or would he wrap his hand around himself and find relief with physical pleasure.

Liam’s own erection pulses with the mere thought of Harry touching himself, his head back and eyes closed, mouth open as he gasps at the pressure, those long thin fingers pulling and sliding across the delicate skin. He can picture the soft dark hair at the base and the way Harry’s other hand might slide through it, cupping his balls and squeezing them gently while his hand works up and down his shaft, thumb tracing across the tip each time. 

Pulling his head back into the bathroom, Liam closes the door with a slight slam and locks it before pressing his back against it again, hands fumbling as they race to untie his pajama pants to release his cock. He finally gets them down to his thighs and he wraps his hand around himself, biting his lip to stifle a moan as he starts stroking rapidly. He matches his movements to those in his fantasy of Harry masturbating and rubs his thumb across the tip at the same time Harry does in his mind.

Thoughts of Harry touching himself become thoughts of Liam touching Harry, stroking him, pressing his lips to every inch of his skin before laying across his body and pressing inside of him. He sees Harry’s head tilt back, a gasp on his swollen lips, wet with the kiss they just shared and not for the first time Liam is frustrated that he isn’t able to add a voice to Harry’s moans. He knows that his mind would never be able to properly come up with what he sounds like, so he doesn’t try to.

Thrusting into his fist, Liam imagines fucking into Harry again and again, the omega wrapping his arms and legs around him, pulling him impossibly closer and then he is coming. Long threads splattering across the floor and his knot threatens to swell but he wraps his hand around it to stop it. He didn’t have time for that and frankly, wasn’t interested if he wasn’t inside of Harry when it happened.

Gasping for air, he leans his head back against the door and tries to regain his composure. His fantasies of Harry and self-pleasuring had been increasing of late and he could only attribute it to them spending more time together. Every time his eyes met Harry it was like there was no one else there, a sudden and complete silence and it felt like they were in a bubble, just the two of them. It seemed to frighten Harry every time it happened, but Liam was just happy he wasn’t the only one feeling it.

Releasing himself and wiping his hand on his shirt, Liam looks down at the mess and grumbles slightly. Embarrassment and guilt rush over him. He can only hope Watts hasn’t arrived to dress him and heard what he was doing. But what was worse was doing this, thinking of Harry in that way after only hours ago defending him from people who would force themselves on the omega. Sexualizing Harry like this didn't make him any better than Notley or the Prince and it made him feel disgusted with himself. He tries to calm himself by remembering that if Harry is in fact his true mate, then his physical desire for the omega was only natural, just as his emotional attachment was. And that was what made him different and better than the others. He loved Harry, he would never hurt him or force him to do anything he didn’t want to do. Even Harry seemed to be realizing that.

Grabbing a cloth, he wets it in the sink and wipes the mess off the floor, making sure he gets every last spot as he didn’t particularly want a housemaid to find evidence of his antics after he left.

Once he is satisfied with his efforts he splashes cold water on his face to cool his cheeks and rearranges his pajamas.

He opens the door carefully, looking for any signs of Watts having been there but finds none. He tip toes over to the couch, just to be absolutely sure Harry has in fact left and finds it vacant. Even Harry’s pillow and quilt are gone, like he’s taken all traces of himself. The paper airplane remains though, in the spot where it landed and that calms Liam’s sadness slightly. He picks it up and smooths it back out again, rereading the message in Harry’s handwriting that is messy but strangely beautiful. He tucks the page into the back of his journal that he keeps in his room at all times as a keepsake and then goes and rings the bell.

Time is marching and he needs to dress and call Niall and go down to breakfast with the rest of his guests and assess what everyone's plans are.

Watts arrives a few minutes later and within the hour he is bathed and dressed and heading out the door. Harry’s bedroom door is closed but he hears Alice’s voice on the other side and relaxes.

The front foyer is vacant when he comes down, aside from servants bustling around replacing floral arrangements and cleaning every surface. The clock reads half past seven and Liam is surprised, he knew it was early, but not quite that early.

He steps into Harrison’s office where the telephone currently resides and sits down and calls Niall. He gets his stiff butler first, who informs him tersely that the man of the house has not yet woken, but after Liam informs him that it is a bit of an emergency, the butler agrees to go fetch his Lordship and have him return Liam’s call in short order.

He leans back in the chair as he waits and within seconds Watts arrives with a cup of tea for him and a friendly nod.

His comfort with his staff and lack of willingness to have distance between himself and them has long been a thorn in his fathers side. Simon thought all servants were never to be seen or heard, as though their work was being done invisibly and that they were never to be treated as equals or even acknowledged. Liam knew where the attitude came from, his own grandfather had tried to teach Liam the same, but he never could feel comfortable with it. The people who worked at Bolton Abbey were just as much a part of the house as Liam was and he appreciated them and thought of them as friends and in some cases, confidantes, who he couldn’t imagine being without. Yes, he paid them to do work, but that didn’t make them beneath him as far as he was concerned.

Strangely, his grandmother actually agreed with him, and could often be found discussing a variety of things with her own maid or butler. She remarked frequently that she didn’t know what she would do without Spencer, though Liam couldn’t really see the appeal in the snobbish, neurotic little man, but he was glad that his grandmother did have someone looking out for her in her own home.

The phone rings and he puts his tea down and lifts the receiver before it even finished it’s first shrill jingle, “Niall?”

He hears a soft chuckle on the other side of the line, “This better be important Payne, I was sleeping quite comfortably.”

Liam takes a deep breath, “Oh it is, I assure you.”

He spends the next ten minutes filling Niall in on all that had transpired, including the threats on his own title and land and the fact that the Prince had left the house mostly still unconscious thanks to Lord Malik’s quick fist.

When he finished, it is silent on the other side of the line for a few moments before he hears Niall breath out in a whoosh.

“Jesus Christ Liam. Is Harry alright? Are you alright?” He asks urgently.

“Yes, he’s fine, though he stayed on the settee in my room last night just to be sure of his safety. I didn’t think he would agree to that, but he seems to know he had a better chance with me than alone. I don’t think either of us slept at all last night though. He’s back in his room with Alice now, I doubt he will be down to breakfast.”

“Can’t say I blame him.” Niall takes a deep breath then, sighing loudly. “Liam I am sorry, I hadn’t realized that Notley had not joined the party back to my home and in the rush of people I failed to see he wasn’t present when we arrived either. He must have gone up with the Prince early on.”

“It’s alright Niall, I don’t blame you for any of this and it is safe to say the Prince would have gone ahead and done damage on his own anyway. Thank God for Lord Malik though, he was the first there and was the one to stop his highness from laying a finger on poor Harry who was terrified.”

“He probably felt surrounded,” Niall responds before talking to someone in the background and then he hears Louis’ voice. Niall quickly fills his mate in on all that transpired and Louis declares loud enough for Liam to hear that he will dress and come straight over to see Harry before Niall comes back on the line. “Liam, what are the plans for the rest of the hunt, is it over with then? I will need to organize my guests here and may not be able to come to you until much later today.”

“That’s fine, I have my own to deal with here and I think cutting things short would really be best. I don’t see how it could get any worse, but I’m not about to risk it either,” he replies, voice flat.

The other man grunts in agreement.

“Thank you again for all of your help Niall, I feel as though I have been relying on you so much lately, I just hope my own scandal doesn’t touch your home as well,” Liam adds apologetically.

Niall laughs sarcastically once,  “As if I care what the stiffs in London think, I’ve been dealing with their whispers about me for years, it would be nice if they would actually say some of the things to my face for once. Listen, if they come after us, we will take them on together, we are the ones in the right after all. And I suspect we have more support than you have imagined.”

“I hope so. Please pass my regards and apologies on to your guests. If you are unable to come by the house today, that’s fine, I will call you later.”

“Alright Liam, talk to you then. Louis will be there shortly. Good luck with everything today.”

“Thank you.”

They both hang up and Liam sighs, rubbing his temples as the lack of sleep causes an ache in his head.

He stands and heads out to face the firing squad in his dining room, hoping that they all just leave quietly but he’s expecting that he will be hearing quite a lot of yelling.

What he doesn’t expect is to see Harry standing in the hallway waiting for him. 


	23. Chapter 23

_Harry_  
  
Admittedly, staying in the same room as Liam hadn’t been too bad. The alpha had actually been a reassuring presence and though neither of them had slept, it hadn’t been entirely awkward either.

That is until Harry caught the scent of arousal in the air early in the morning. He was grateful that Liam actually seemed to be hiding it as best he could and gave Harry the opportunity to leave rather than just leaping over the couch and taking him.

At this point, he could honestly say that he knew Liam would never do that. The alpha didn’t seem to have a malicious bone in his body and was incapable of doing such a violent act.

He really did need to reconsider who he spent his time with however.

The most unsettling thing though was that while he could acknowledge why Liam’s arousal wasn’t frightening to him anymore, the fact that he found it strangely enticing was problematic.

He could accept that the alpha was a good man who would probably never hurt him, that didn’t mean Harry was about to lie back and spread his legs either, no matter how much is own body seemed to think that was a splendid idea.

He had returned to his own room with his own pressing concern between his legs and had shut himself in his own bathroom as well. He was beyond grateful that it was far too early for Alice to be about, but being alone in such a condition was terrifying with the number of alphas still in the house. The scent of an aroused omega would be far too much for them, since they all seemed to just follow their natural urges rather than common decency. Liam aside of course.

The fear had been enough to make the problem deflate rapidly and he had waited in the bathroom for a while to ensure the scent had cleared before he risked moving about again.

He heard Watts arrive at Liam’s door and knew the poor young alpha would have to go down and attempt to explain to the guests still at the house what had taken place and that the festivities were over and if they could all kindly pack up their stuff and get out, that would be wonderful.

Harry felt bad that Liam might have to do this by himself, and thinks that perhaps this was a time he should be standing at the alphas side to show a united front, it might help with opinions should the threats to remove Liam from the House of Lords come to fruition. It couldn’t hurt really, and he owed Liam for his protection last night.

Decided, he rings his bell and shakes off the flashbacks to the night before when he was pulling a different cord to a more desperate end.

Alice arrives and smiles at him warmly, concern still on her face about his condition this morning, but he assures her he is fine, just tired and that he wants to be ready when Liam goes down to join him for breakfast.

She’s surprised by this news and very gently points out that he is looking a tad worse for wear but he is adamant. They spend the next hour trying to make him look human again, despite the dark circles under his eyes and his stiff joints from being cramped on the settee and they do a decent job.

He hears Liam go down and hurries to finish to go join him. But when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, the alpha has disappeared. He peeks into the dining room, where a few of the guests have amassed already, cups of coffee and tea in their hands, but no sign of Liam anywhere. He returns to the main hallway and debates on going back upstairs. He didn’t fancy being caught here alone, Simon was still there after all, but he also hated to give up on what he was attempting to do.

He turns and is about to go find Alice to inquire where Liam is when the man himself appears at the end of a narrow hallway that leads to the downstairs area and kitchen. He spots Harry and stops, looking stunned and flushing slightly. Harry gives him a small smile, trying to forget himself what had caused them to part this morning and he tilts his head towards the dining room quickly. Liam glances at the door and back at Harry and after a moments deliberation he nods, looking pleased.

The room goes still and silent the second they enter and all eyes turn on them, some hostile, some curious and some mischievous. In the case of Malik, just plain bored, though he does make eye contact with Harry for a moment and gives an almost invisible nod.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my apologies but I am afraid I have some unfortunate news.” Liam begins, pressing his hands together in front of him and pulling in a deep breath to continue but he’s cut off before he even starts speaking again.

“If you’ve come to inform us that you’ve beaten the Prince of Wales bloody and turned him out into the street for attempting to guide you and give you well needed advice, we already know,” a man yells from the back of the room.

Harry can’t remember the his name, though he knows he’s been introduced. He’s around the same age as Notley, early 40’s, with a thick pile of dark hair on his head and a well groomed mustache. His pale eyes are small and beady as they glare at Liam. His omega, a young woman of only eighteen stands a few feet behind him looking terrified and Harry feels that old familiar hate and fury bubble up inside him.

“Lord Furlough, I’m afraid you have been misinformed and I am here to set the record straight and hopefully answer any questions you might have.” Liam’s voice is terse, but Harry can hear the nerves underneath. Many of the men in this room could easily join with the Prince and Notley against Liam and by the looks of things, many already have made their decisions.

“It was me who knocked the bastard out to start with,” Lord Malik speaks up, his voice a few notes above dead pan, but Harry notices the sparkle in his eyes that tells him that he is enjoying this more than he probably should. “He deserved it.”

Liam straightens his shoulders and tilts his head back slightly, appearing more confident now that he had support.

“Lord Malik is not wrong, the Prince’s advice was in fact unwelcome and came with a direct threat of physical harm against my mate. As many of you I’m sure are aware, my mate Mr. Styles,” Liam gestures towards Harry with one hand, their eyes meeting for only a moment, Liam’s filled with apology. “He was originally the property of Lord Notley, who has been spreading lies about what transpired between them. It was in fact Lord Notley’s fault all along and he has been attempting to bring his vendetta into my household since he arrived. The Prince is close friends with him and has fallen victim to the lies and unfortunately, things took a violent turn last night, which is never how I would choose to settle an argument, but there was little else to be done. The Prince was halted by Lord Malik in an attack upon my mate and he was injured, yes, but by no means was he beaten bloody. Both Notley and the Prince were allowed to take their leave last night as they wished.”

Harry isn’t entirely sure why Liam would attempt to wave off the Prince’s actions as those of a misguided man, simply supporting a friend who he thought had been done an injustice. But as he considered it further, it did seem best not to disparage the royal any more than necessary, since the majority of the men in the room were very supportive of the King and his family.

“You shoved the pair of them in a car and had them carted off, be honest Payne,” Lord Furlough yells.

“He did not,” Lord Gillies pipes up. “I watched them leave from my window, Lord Notley got into the car perfectly willingly and the Prince seemed alright, if still a little under the effect of the wine from dinner.”

Matthew Pendrell stands beside Gillies and glares openly at Harry and looks even less pleased that his mate would stand up for Liam and his defense of Harry.

Harry can’t help the slightly smug expression he sends the other omegas way, he was still unnerved from the mans comments the other night in the drawing room but was glad that Liam didn’t seem to be paying him any attention.

There is some quiet mumbling around the room at Gillies declaration, as he was a senior member of the House of Lords and many trusted him and most would never question his word.

“Frankly, I’m not surprised,” Lord Corden pipes up. “The two of them probably had it coming to them.”

Furlough turns towards him, horrified that someone would justify thumping a royal, even if he did deserve it.

“How dare you! The Prince of Wales is the future King of England and should be treated with far more respect,” he yells.

“What, like the respect he showed Lord Payne and Mr. Styles last night at dinner,” Corden shoots back, face now serious. “He may be a royal but I’m afraid he hasn’t behaved as such since he arrived. And we all know Notley is full of it.”

The murmuring increases as the two men square off and two sides are quickly formed.

Lord Suttingham sidles up to Liam and sighs.

“I assume this means today's hunting activities are cancelled?” Liam nods, but before he can say anything by way of apology or gratitude at his attendance, the man walks away griping. “I shall have my car and things brought down immediately, might as well head on home.”

He’s out the door before Liam can even get the chance to bid him farewell and he stands with his hand out for a handshake and his mouth open. He recovers a moment later, dropping his hand down and looking about the room.

“I’m with Suttingham, might as well head on home if the party is over,” Lord Gillies chimes in, waving at Matthew to follow him and they too head out the door without saying a word to Liam.

It all seems very rude to Harry. Liam hadn’t done a damn thing wrong, none of this was his fault, but they all seemed to think he could have done a better job of keeping things under control.

Lord’s Smith, Jones and Brown also leave moments later, their mates right behind them, but they at least take a moment to thank Liam for his hospitality before demanding their servants pack their cases and get their carriages or cars immediately.

The room is decidedly less crowded but the tension remains as Furlough and Corden face off, both speaking in terse, clipped voices. Lord Malik takes the opportunity to step forward and speak to Liam and Harry while there are less ears listening.

“Whatever is next, please know you have my support. It’s about time that royal pain in the ass and Notley got a comeuppance,” he deadpans, corner of his mouth lifting slightly in a smirk.

“Thank you,” Liam replies breathily, relief evident in his voice. “And thank you for your help last night.”

Malik smirks more and nods, holding his hand out and shaking Liam’s firmly before nodding at Harry and sauntering out of the room.

The argument reaches a standstill just then and Furlough turns on his heel towards Liam and points a finger in his direction.

“Your grandfather would be ashamed of how you have turned out Lord Payne. I will never return to this house so long as you are in charge, and hopefully that won’t be for much longer.” He doesn’t wait for a reply as he stomps away, his mate scampering along behind him as he barrels out of the room.

Lord Corden lifts his eyebrows and grunts.

“Good thing you weren’t planning on inviting him back.” He states evenly before turning and smiling at Liam and Harry warmly. “I think it best I also take my leave, as I’m sure you could use the time to recover. But, as Lord Malik did, I would like to offer my support. It’s about time the House modernized and started behaving like gentlemen rather than animals in expensive suits.”

He and Liam shake hands, friendly smiles shared between them before he turns to Harry.

“Good luck Styles, I have to say, I like your determination. It’s nice to see an omega with a backbone, keep it up.”

He reaches forward and grabs Harry’s hand and shakes it and Harry is too stunned to do much else but return to the gesture as best he can.

“Come on Julia, let’s go home and see what the kids are up to. It’s been a thrill as always Payne, thank you for the invite.”

His wife follows behind him, smiling warmly at both Liam and Harry before taking her husband’s arm and following him out the door.

Alone in the room, Liam breathes out in a whoosh, as though he had been holding it for some time.

“I certainly hope that goes better over at Lord Horan’s, or I will be hearing about it,” he says a moment later.

Harry can’t help the quiet laugh that escapes him. It had been an intense few minutes but he was frankly glad to see the back of all of them.

Harrison appears at the door and announces that the guests were all leaving accordingly but they also had a new visitor.

“A Mr. Louis Tomlinson to see Mr. Styles M’Lord.”

Louis slips past Harrison and into the room, his face full of concern as he looks at his two friends.

“My God, are you two alright?” He’s in front of them immediately, head swiveling back and forth as he scans their faces for any signs of impending collapse or severe distress, they land on the bruise on Liam’s jaw and his mouth tightens.

“We’re fine, I think,” Liam turns to Harry, his brows up slightly in question and Harry nods honestly and Liam’s shoulders relax before he turns back to Louis. “It’s alright now, it’s all over anyway, they are all leaving. Did everyone get out of your house this morning as well?”

Louis nods but looks exasperated.

“Yes, although, and I’m sure Niall will fill you in, there are many who are angry about how they believe the Prince was treated.” He looks down as he speaks, knowing this is not news that Liam wants or needs to hear right now.

Liam sighs loudly and nods, his lips pursed together for a moment, “Yes, same problem here, though Lord Malik and Lord Corden have both pledged their support, they are only two against so many more.”

Louis reaches forward and squeezes Liam’s arm in comfort, but doesn’t say anything, there is nothing to say at this point other than platitudes.

“I should attend to some business, perhaps you and Harry can entertain each other today?” Liam asks.

They both nod in unison and slowly walk out of the room, leaving Liam to start handling the scandals of the weekend and Harry feels guilty once again for leaving him to tackle it all alone. He looks back at Liam once before he turns the corner out of the room and their eyes meet briefly, the fire there as always, but the sadness in the alpha’s eyes makes his worry grow even more.

He expresses as much on paper to Louis once they arrive back in his bedroom.

Louis looks almost smug at Harry’s concern for the alpha but doesn’t mention the topic in particular.

“He will be fine Harry, I’m sure he’s on the telephone with Niall right now.”

They settle in on either side of the table and Harry rings for tea. He hasn’t eaten breakfast, but doesn’t think he could stomach much right now anyway. They sit in silent contemplation for a while, until Louis places a hand on Harry’s on the table.

“Are you really alright? I can only imagine how frightening last night must have been.” His face is earnest and kind and Harry softens. 

  
_I’m fine, I promise. I have Liam and Lord Malik to thank for that._

  
Louis perks up at that, his curiosity showing on his face, “Yes Lord Malik, it would seem he’s an entirely different man than we thought, did he really hit the Prince of Wales in the face?”

Harry pulls a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath, remembering the Prince and what he was doing moments before Malik grabbed him, the lust on his face as he undid his pants. He shakes off the memory and writes out a response.

  
_Yes, he did. Hard. He knocked him clean out and thank goodness he did. The prince was heading my way with intentions on doing some unsavory things._

  
Harry let’s Louis read that part and then thinks further and takes the page back to add more. 

  
_Lord Malik is misunderstood and underestimated I believe. But I think he could be a friend if given the chance and respect._

  
Louis nods in agreement.

“I think that Niall and Liam had the same opinion as all of the other alphas in the House of Lords because they thought that was what they should think. Lord Malik is a beta who is insinuating himself into something that they dominate, I’m glad he got the opportunity to prove them wrong.” Louis smiles and laughs slightly. “He’s still not the friendliest person I’ve ever met though, he seems rather morose the majority of the time.”

  
_It appears to be a staple part of his personality, yes. But I understand I think. As an omega, I know what it’s like, as do you, to have the rest of society have a view about you as a person without even knowing you or what you are capable of, just because of what you are born. We all just express it differently._

  
Louis laughs, “Yes, you refuse to speak, he’s unfriendly and I find my ways to be devious. What a trio we do make.”

Harry laughs as well. He’s witnessed and heard plenty of what Louis gets up to when he has half a mind to cause trouble. It was one of the things he liked best about the other man.

Alice arrives with tea and scones and they are quiet for a few minutes, Louis watching Harry carefully, still concerned over his well being from the events of the night before. The car pulling up outside grabs their attention. All of the guests had left at that point and as far as Harry knew they weren’t expecting anyone to arrive. Louis stands and looks out the window curiously.

“Perhaps Niall has already arrived to talk with Liam?”

Harry joins him and sees Brennan step out of the driver’s seat to wait patiently beside the car and he shakes his head at Louis. Moments later, Liam appears and gets into the car, his face downcast and tired and Harry feels the slightest pang of worry that the alpha is leaving him alone.

He shakes his head slightly at the feeling and reminds himself that he isn’t alone, his friend is there with him, as is all of the staff. Why would Liam leaving cause him any distress. A voice in the back of his head wonders where he is going, and more importantly, how long he will be gone. He doesn’t remember Liam saying he would be leaving. He wasn’t carrying a suitcase, but then he wouldn’t, he paid people to do that. But he didn’t see Brennan or Harrison or anyone bring anything out and put it into the car. Besides, he wouldn’t leave without saying good bye to Harry and Louis if he was going for an extended period of time.

None of this explains why Liam leaving bothered him at all.

He looks up from all of his thinking and worrying to find Louis smirking at him with one brow up. Harry knew he had been watching the internal argument going on and had sussed out the subject matter of it. Harry tightens his lips and throws him a look that tells him to mind his own business before going back to the table, taking a big bite of a scone as a sign that he was just fine. Louis follows him a moment later, picking up his teacup daintily and sipping it quietly, eyes still on Harry.

“How was it sharing a room with Liam last night?”

The question catches Harry off guard and he coughs as a piece of scone gets inhaled into his throat in surprise. When he gets control of himself, a big swig of tea to loosen the offending crumbs, he narrows his eyes at Louis, trying to read his friend. The other omega just looks at him innocently, still sipping his tea with his back straight and proper, one leg neatly crossed over the other. After a moment under Harry’s gaze, he lifts his pinkie finger on the handing holding the cup comically and raises his brows.

Harry snorts trying not to laugh.

He knows his friend well enough to realize that Louis means no harm or insinuation with the question. But he also had always had a stake in his relationship with Liam and it’s potential progress. He was annoyingly determined to ignore all of Harry’s protestations that nothing would ever happen. Grabbing his pencil petulantly, Harry slides the paper towards himself and writes.

  
_His settee is bloody uncomfortable and he snores._

  
Louis reads the words quickly and snorts and chokes on his mouthful of tea as he laughs, almost dropping the cup.

“He does not, he’s stayed at our London house with us often enough that I know he is a very quiet and polite sleeper,” he retorts when he’s recovered. 

  
_He also has terrible flatulence._

  
“Stop it Harry,” Louis laughs for a few minutes, but then he leans back in his chair, face full of concern and affection. “But be honest, it wasn’t so terrible, was it?” His brows are back up hopefully, one hand pressed to his chest, the other on his knee.

  
_I appreciate his kindness and protection, he has shown himself to be a good man, I will admit. But I am afraid the settee is about as far as I am going in that room._

  
Louis doesn’t look surprised by the comment, in fact he looks like he expected it, but he remains strangely hopeful.

“Is there a chance you would entertain at least being a friend to him. I think he will need friends in the coming days and weeks and I know your support would mean a great deal to him.”

Harry considers it a moment. Hadn't he essentially done that this morning by attending that disaster of a breakfast? He had stood at the alphas side, showing solidarity with him, but he could suppose that wasn’t quite the same as being a friend.

He nods at Louis thoughtfully.

  
_I don’t think that would be too terrible. I would hate to be the cause of him losing his title and land._

  
Louis smiles gently at him, patting the back of Harry’s hand a few times.

“Thank you. I’m glad that you are seeing who he really is, your opinion of him was so at odds with the man I knew, it was difficult for me to understand.”

Harry’s brow goes up sarcastically.

  
_He bought me at a sale, how can you not understand where my opinion was formed._

  
Louis narrows his eyes and tilts his head, looking at Harry as though he has clearly missed something.

“You do realize he was only there because of his father and grandmother right?”

Harry shakes his head, frowning.

“Liam has never agreed with the sales, that’s why it took him so long to find anyone he would even entertain making an offer on. It was driving Simon and Edith crazy and there was a lot of gossip going on about Liam, and much like now, talk of removing him from his title if he didn’t conform to social norms.” He sits forward, both hands on the table as he looks at Harry earnestly. “He was bullied into attending the sales, but he hated them Harry. I think when he saw you, he saw someone he might save and give a new and better life to. He didn’t know your history at the time, but he knows, as you must as well now, that you are much safer here than you were.”

Harry considers all of this for a few minutes. He could believe that Liam was against the sales and the entirety of the social requirement of alphas to own an omega. He could also accept that the alpha does have good intentions of keeping him safe. But there had been evidence of Liam wanting more from their relationship, the way he looked at Harry sometimes, it was unnerving as it locked him in place.

“Besides, Niall bought me as well, and look how things have turned out. He’s a wonderful man who treats me with respect and love and ignores anyone who says anything negative about us. He really did save me from a potentially horrendous future,” he smiles softly as he speaks of Niall, remembering their history. “Lord Crowley was at my sale, he made an offer on me, but Niall made a higher one, thank God.”

He raises his brows dramatically in emphasis and Harry laughs once. Crowley was an interesting person for sure, but he clearly had no respect for omegas, they were simply playthings for him and Harry would have hated to see someone like Louis end up with a man like that. But that makes him think of those who did end up with him, the two he brought with him for the hunt. They never seemed particularly pleased to be hauled around by him. What if they were wonderful, clever people like Louis? Harry feels guilty for not trying to get to know them.

  
_What about the unfortunate ones who did end up in his home? Or the one stuck with Furlough or heaven forbid, the next one Lord Notley lays claim to? I find it difficult to find comfort and peace with the knowledge that I happened to end up with Lord Liam when there are so many who see very traumatic lives through no fault of their own aside from what gender they are born._

  
Louis reads his words and looks troubled.

“I know Harry, I know. But I just don’t know what can be done. You and I have no power and Liam and Niall face losing everything if they even breath a word of challenging the laws governing omega ownership. I’m afraid I don’t have an answer. But you will drive yourself mad thinking of it constantly.” He leans forward and gently puts his hand over Harry’s. “Let’s just tackle one crisis at a time shall we, right now we need to consider ways to help Liam stay safe, then we will think about how we can change the world.”

Harry knew Louis was right. He had no power, no voice in changing the world and how people viewed him. Beta women were in the process of revolting over their place in society and facing backlash that was nothing short of shocking. What would the reaction be to omegas rising up and demanding rights?

He sighs deeply. One crisis at a time, it would have to do for the time being. 


	24. Chapter 24

_Liam_  
  
The Dowager Countess is waiting for him in her drawing room when he arrives. He had zero doubt she already had received a full report of the events of last evening through the grapevine but he was pleased she was prioritizing his account over the others.

She looks rightly horrified by what the Prince and Notley had said to him about the House of Lords turning on him. His family, her family, had been a part of the House for centuries and she couldn’t even fathom it being taken away now. She begins plotting immediately to write letters to older members who are from her generation, filling them in on the deplorable shift in attitudes within the Prince’s generation and that her grandson was simply trying to keep respect and common decency as pillars of good values.

He wasn’t sure it would do much, but he figured it couldn’t hurt. Many people respected his grandmother, even if they weren’t sure about him, her word was taken as law by some.

Most surprisingly, she even seems pleased by his behavior when usually she would give him an earful for raising a fist towards someone.

“You really should have done more damage to that horrid man, he deserved as much, but I’m also proud that you stood your ground without turning animal as they did," she praises. "How is Harry, has he recovered?”

Her deep plum dress shimmers slightly in the morning light as she lifts her teacup for a sip. Her other hand grips the top of her black alabaster cane tightly. If she weren’t wearing morning gloves, he’s sure her knuckles would appear white through the skin.

“He appears to be, he very kindly came and stood by my side at breakfast this morning as I bid my guests a farewell with apologies for cancelling events early. Thankfully I convinced him to stay in my room last night, I was concerned of what the others in the house might do if they heard what had happened.”

Her brows shoot up in surprise, the teacup on it’s way to her mouth stopping midway.

“Liam, are you to tell me you’ve finally mated with him?” She breathes out.

His own sip of tea causes a tickle in his throat as he inhales it, making him cough heavily for a few moments. Trust her to come to that immediate conclusion. She even looks hopeful, probably assuming that if they had, it would fix everything as the House would have no more qualms with him on that accord. A simple apology to the Prince and it would be all done and dusted.

“NO! No. My apologies, I should have been more clear. He rested on the settee,” he raises a hand when he sees her preparing to scold him for not giving up his bed. “He insisted, I tried to offer my bed, but he felt it was too much of an imposition. I believe he feels guilty for what has happened but none of this is his fault. He has behaved with nothing but complete respect and decorum, in spite of Lord Notley and the Prince of Wales and their comments and actions. I have tried to reassure him, but at the very least, I believe he now trusts me. That is progress.”

Her face relaxes and she nods, “Yes, he behaved very admirably at that dinner despite it all. That was shocking the things they were saying, and from a royal no less. Poor Harry.”

He hums and nods in agreement.

She looks back at him sideways, considering her next words carefully, “Have you given much thought to the London Season coming up? What you plan to do? Because I’m afraid my advice is for you to attend and make your presence known so that they can’t all converge in corners and talk about you.”

He sighs roughly and rubs his hands on his knees in agitation. He had already been puzzling over this and had come to the same conclusion as her. The problem was how to approach it with Harry, what if he refused to come along?

“You’re concerned Harry’s good will has run out after the hunt, aren’t you?” She asks carefully.

He nods.

“Well, if what you say is true, that he feels guilty for what is happening and that he is beginning to trust you, then I should think he would consider it,” she suggests.

He shakes his head, “I don’t want to use his unwarranted guilt as a tool to have him do something he is unhappy or uncomfortable with. Not only that, what happened at the house during the hunt, that was with only a small group of Lords, where as in London, it would be much larger crowds at balls and dinners and never ending parties. I’m afraid it will overwhelm him immediately.”

She purses her lips and looks at him under her brows, “I think you need to give him more credit Liam. What happened at the dinner and last night, those were unfortunate circumstances, but he handled it better than I would have expected and I think once he got used to it, he would surprise you. He’s clever, I actually don’t doubt that he would find ways to cope. Besides, your friends Lord Horan and his mate would be along as well, isn’t Harry well acquainted with them now?”

Liam nods, blinking slowly as he considers her comments, “Yes, Louis is at the house now attending to Harry, ensuring he is recovered.”

“All you can do is ask Liam. If he says yes, we should ask Lord Horan to host the first dinner party, with only selected guests that I know would behave themselves. It would give him the opportunity to see what it’s all like and then we can go from there,” she says with a note of finality, as though he has no choice but to agree, and he does.

“You’re right, if he declines, I will have to figure something else out, but it won’t hurt to explain and ask. Perhaps he would like to see the city?” He answers hopefully.

She nods and smiles. As always he was grateful for her support, but particularly on this subject.

In fact, if he didn’t know better, he would think that she genuinely liked Harry. 


	25. Chapter 25

_Harry_  
  
The two omegas spend the day relaxing in Harry’s room and it feels almost like old times. Except there was no training going on this time. They watch as Simon walks the grounds and hear him moving about in the house, ordering people around but he doesn’t come to see either of them, for which Harry is grateful.

Alice brings them lunch and then dinner and as the day moves along, he grows more concerned about when Liam might return.

When he hears the car outside, he almost leaps out of his seat to run to the window to see if it's him. But instead it's just Niall, come to see the Lord of the house who isn’t even there at the moment.

Harrison shows him up to Harry’s room where he perches in the window seat to wait with them. Niall has no idea where Liam might have gone either, but guesses at a few locations. His grandmothers seems the most obvious.

Night is beginning to fall when the car bearing the owner of the house finally pulls up. The three of them go down to greet him in the hall, Harry tells himself he’s just following the other two so he’s not alone.

“Lord Payne, you invite me to your house to discuss matters and then are not even in attendance when I arrive,” Niall laughs.

Liam smiles at him and laughs in return. Harry can’t help but enjoy his smile, it had a tendency to fill his entire face, crinkling his eyes, and when they were genuine smiles, they were so joyful to see.

“Apologies Lord Horan for my rudeness, I had to call upon my grandmother, you know the one, the Dowager Countess, to ask for her advice on the matters which you and I are to discuss,” Liam replies easily.

“Ahh,” Niall turns and looks at Harry. “I told you that was his likely location,” he tells him, eyes twinkling deviously before he turns back to Liam. “Tell me, what did you two come up with as a scheme to fight the horrid alphas?”

Liam looks up at Harry, surprise on his face as he realizes he’s there but his eyes light up when they meet his. It takes him a second before he realizes he needs to answer Niall’s question, causing him to stumble slightly over his words.

“I… we… well we, um, we spent the day writing letters, a lot of letters. My grandmother knows many people, as you are aware, but I frankly wasn’t even aware of the numbers until today.”

Harry feels Louis elbow him in the side slightly at the exchange that just took place and Harry throws him a look, his hand running through his hair nervously.

“Your grandmother is indeed a popular woman, but who were these letters to? And what did they convey?” Niall asks politely.

“She is still connected with the Lords of her generation, all of them still in deep respect to her thanks to my grandfather and all of them very conservative. She believes if they hear the truth of how disgusting the Prince and Lord Notley behaved, they will surely support me since I appear to be adhering more to the old way of thinking.”

Niall considers it for a few moments, his face more serious, “How many? Enough do you think?”

Liam’s face falls slightly and he looks down, “No, not enough, but she is hopeful that they will convey their feelings on to others they are acquainted with, spreading the opinion.”

Niall nods, “I hope it works, only time will tell.” He turns to Louis. “Since it is already becoming late, perhaps you and I should depart and return tomorrow to further discuss things if you require Liam?”

“I will call you in the morning and let you know. Thank you for coming today, I’m sorry I wasn’t here but I felt compelled to seek her advice.”

Niall puts a hand on Liam’s shoulder and smiles, squeezing it in a friendly gesture, “Not at all. It would appear Louis and Harry had a good day together so all is well.”

Liam looks back up to Harry again, their eyes meeting, Liam’s so full of questions and searching and still that faint gleam of hope. It makes Harry feel shy and he forces his eyes back down to the floor.

He feels Louis put an arm on his shoulder, squeezing gently and smiling at him when he looks up.

“Take care of yourself this evening, and hopefully we will see each other again very soon,” he says quietly, just for Harry to hear.

Harry nods and smiles back, though his lips feel tight.

Louis turns and follows behind Niall, both of them waving as they step out the door and into the night. And once again, Harry and Liam are alone in the hallway. Harry has to fight the urge to step away, back up the stairs. He reminds himself that it’s just Liam and forces himself to relax.

“Um… Have you eaten?” Liam asks clumsily and Harry nods. “Right, yes, Alice would make sure of that.”

Liam stares hard at the banister for a few moments, and Harry has trouble deciphering the expression on his face. He almost appears to be in pain or frightened or nervous about something. Fear creeps over Harry that he’s about to be told he’s being sent away, that this isn’t working out and Liam needs to find a new mate who will protect the families interests.

“Har…” He starts and stops abruptly. He takes a deep breath and tries again. “Harry, there is something I do need to discuss with you, I’m hoping you will keep an open mind and I know I have asked so much of you already.”

Devastation washes over Harry, he was right, he was being sent away or shoved off to some corner of the house to allow for Liam to get a second mate. It wasn’t unheard of if the first mate hadn’t produced a child. Except often alphas just took a second omega because they were bored, Lord Crowley was a case in point.

Liam looks up and meets Harry’s eyes, his brows pulling together in concern.

“Harry, whatever is wrong, are you alright? Has something happened?” He asks quickly, alarm filling his voice and one foot moving him closer to the omega.

Harry shakes his head and looks down, preparing himself for what was about to happen.

“Harry?” Liam starts again and Harry just waves his hand in a circle, telling him to get back to what he was talking about before and to just get on with it.

He hears Liam say something under his breath, it sounded something like ‘this isn’t going to plan at all’ but he wasn’t sure.

“Christmas is only a few weeks away, as I’m sure you’re aware, there’s decorations and all up already of course,” Liam rambles slightly, hand gesturing at the baubles and greenery lining the stairs. Anger pulses through Harry hotly. What a lovely way for him to celebrate, either at a whorehouse in London or living in the servants quarters as the outcast. He's even more annoyed at himself, since really, he’s to blame for this. His insolence and stubbornness have caused him pain once more.

“So yes, Christmas is coming and after Christmas, there is the London Season. All of the nobility go down to the city for socializing and seeing the sights and I’m afraid, I’m usually among them.”

He quiets a moment, as he lets Harry digest this information. But Harry is just confused for a moment and then terrified. Liam is leaving him. It was even worse than he thought. Liam is going to go down to the city, find a new omega or a wife and just leave him here. Outraged, he reminds himself that he would still have Alice and Louis, he really hopes his friend will still come and see him anyway, it seemed like something he would do.

Then he realizes, the whorehouses are in London. He was just going to take Harry and drop him off like waste. He vacillates on what outcome is worse, Liam leaving him or taking him and dumping him at a back door. Definitely the second one, because he’s certain he can survive without the alpha around, at the whorehouses he’s not as sure, death was a probable outcome in those places if he didn’t escape fast enough.

Either Liam can’t understand Harry’s expression or he’s back to looking at the banister, because he continues in a rush, trying to get the words out as fast as possible.

“I know it is a lot to ask, after these last few weeks and all you have done to try to make this particular event a success, but I am hoping you might consider attending the season with me, at my side, as you did this morning at breakfast. Grandmother and I feel very strongly that I cannot miss the season, lest I risk letting all of my enemies take hold of the city to spread their poison amongst all of those who could take everything from me.” He stops and takes a deep breath. “And we feel it would be best for you to come along to show solidarity and prove to them all that what they have heard about you is lies. Because it is. You are a far more respectful and well behaved man than those who speak ill of you, but it needs to be proven.” He takes a moment to take a another breath and Harry stares at him stunned. “Again, I know it is a lot to ask, you’ve only just come here and have had so much to deal with, and now I’m asking you to come to the big city, full of even more dangerous people and to spend time in even larger parties but I promise I will protect you and remain at your side at all times and Niall and Louis will also always be there with us I’m sure.”

The hall is dead silent for a few minutes as Harry is overcome with waves of relief and then fear at what Liam was asking of him.

The good news is that evidently, Liam has not given up on him at all. Quite the opposite, since he wants to make a show of them as a duo. Which is terrifying on it’s own. But the prospect of meeting so many people. So many new faces, alphas, betas, omegas, and all of them much more at home in that environment than Harry. The thought of it all was crushing in it’s weight, but at the same time, he felt as though he had no choice. It was his fault that Liam found himself in this situation in the first place, whether he had done anything to warrant it or not, he was still the key reason it was happening at all. He also felt a pang of guilt for his earlier train of thought, of course Liam wouldn’t abandon him or dump him at the whorehouse, had he not already proven he was a better person than that.

The silence stretches on as Harry debates his decision in his mind, and Liam’s face remains frozen in a pleading stare that was almost painful to look at. Harry really felt like he needed more information before he could decide, but he also knew that it was just prolonging the obvious, he had to do it.

Slowly, he raises his chin, he hadn’t even realized he was looking down until he wasn’t any longer, and meets Liam’s terrified and hopeful eyes. He takes a deep breath and then nods once. The simple movement has a massive effect on the alpha, who all but collapses from the tension leaving his body and his hands run through his perfectly placed hair, causing it point in different directions about his head.

“Oh thank God, I was so worried you would disagree. I promise you I will prepare you, we will prepare you, I will enlist Louis and Niall. You already know all of the etiquette lessons, but we will take the time to help you get to know all of those who might be in attendance, so they won’t feel like strangers so much,” Liam breathes out, looking weary now that the tension had left him.

Harry nods again, feeling in some ways as though he is agreeing to his death sentence as the realization of what he is to do washes over him. The few alphas he dealt with at the house during the hunt were nothing compared to the hordes he would face in London. He knew he had to trust Liam’s word that he would be kept safe, but he felt as though nothing was sure anymore.

Liam smiles at him genuinely and Harry melts slightly. It was worth it to see the alpha so happy, though he was clearly reading Harry’s trepidation on his face, as he kept trying to reassure him.

“Please don’t worry, the parties and dinners and balls are tiresome, but we return back to our accommodations alone, without guests, just my Aunt and Grandmother. I will not host anything at my Aunt’s house this year, so we never have to worry about anyone being too close to us.”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry turns and heads up the stairs, pausing only once to nod at Liam as a good night gesture and then continuing up. He needed to be alone, to run all of this over in his mind and come to terms with it. Liam doesn’t follow him, but does yell good night and thank you up the stairs after him.

The hall is dim when he reaches it but he doesn’t pay much attention, as lost in thought as he is, so he doesn’t see the figure near his door until he is almost there and he stops dead in his tracks.

“It is a very kind thing you are doing for my son, but I do question your motives, because frankly, I don't see what you would gain from going with him and standing at his side. Unless you have other plans, you going to try to run little omega? Like you did that first night you got here?” Simon steps closer, breathing the same air as Harry, forcing him to back away and into the wall, pinning him in place.

Harry’s heart speeds up almost painfully and he listens for any sign of Liam coming up to bed as well, or someone coming to check on him or to just stoke a fire.

“If you do anything to embarrass my son or show this family up, it will be me you have to deal with. I may have stepped in last night, but it was only to get back in Liam’s good graces. But frankly, I think he should have let Notley and his highness fuck you raw to teach you a lesson,” he growls at Harry, hands gripping the tops of Harry's arms.

Breathing was becoming difficult as he gasped against his thrumming heart. He worried he might hyperventilate and faint.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs is a blessing that Harry will never stop being thankful for. Almost immediately, Simon lets go and steps back, glaring hard at Harry the whole way as he walks away and down the hall to his own room.

Harry dives towards his door and shoves it open before closing it with a slam behind him. He runs for one of the chairs and pulls it over to the door, wedging it under the handle to prevent it from being opened and then retreats to the corner, sliding down and sitting on the floor with his knees up to his chin. It takes a few minutes before he regains some control over his breathing and he leans his head back against the wall.

Just when he and Liam thought Simon was no longer going to be a problem, it would seem he was even worse than ever.

Running his hands through his hair, he listens as Liam comes up stairs and goes into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him. Harry debates for a few minutes on writing the entire incident down and giving it to Liam but decides against it. He already felt a little like he was on thin ice at the moment and he just couldn’t be sure if he wouldn’t be making things worse.

Avoiding Simon seemed to be the better way to handle the issue. Liam hadn’t made mention of his father attending with them in London, and he hoped very much that he would stay here.

Finally in control of himself, he slowly stands, stretching out his tense muscles. He keeps his ears open for anything in the hall while he rapidly changes into his pajamas and crawls under the covers. He leaves the lamps on to dampen some of the shadows and watches the fire trying to sleep. After not sleeping the night before, he knew he should be exhausted but still it takes him hours to finally fall into a restless, light sleep.

He wakes early, to the sound of his door handle shaking and he sits up in terror. Then he hears Alice’s concerned voice in the hall and breathes out in relief.

“Harry? Are you alright? Why can’t I open the door.”

He quickly slides out of bed and hurries over to the door, pulling the chair out from under the handle before opening it. Alice stands on the other side, her face full of concern and confusion, a pile of clothing in her hands from the laundry.

He waves her into the room and quickly closes the door behind her before turning and finding her looking at the chair before looking wide eyed at him.

“Harry, why are you blockading the door? Whatever is the matter? All of the terrible men have left the house, you are safe now.” She places her load on the table and comes towards him, hand grasping his arm comfortingly.

He debates on telling her the truth about Simon. He knew she wouldn’t go to Liam and perhaps he could enlist her to help him, but in the end he doesn’t. Because he didn’t want anyone else to get involved in the whole mess. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. Instead he nods at her, appearing to be embarrassed over his silliness and he forces himself to physically relax. She seems to be appeased, but still slightly suspicious.

She asks him several times over the course of the morning if he is quite alright and each time he nods and smiles at her, trying to look genuine but knowing it’s not reaching his eyes.

At lunch, Liam pops his head in the door and asks if he wants to have Louis come visit to discuss the London Season but Harry says no. He would love to see his friend, but frankly doesn’t want to think of the coming event because his head already hurts from exhaustion and terror over the man he’s under the same roof with.

Liam looks confused at his refusal, but doesn’t press it.

Harry spends the remainder of the day trying to rest. He sits in the window seat with his book, but doesn’t read a word, instead staring out at the rain as it trickles down the glass. When the weather finally lifts a little he watches Brennan as he works on the car and the garden staff as they tend to the bushes lining the front walkway. He’s startled when he sees a familiar dark haired head walking across the driveway, barking orders at Brennan to drive him into town to the pub. As he waits for Brennan to bring the car around, Simon turns and looks directly up to Harry’s window and right at him. His expression is cold but curious and devious and Harry almost falls leaping away from the window. He stands with his back against the opposite wall breathing hard until he hears the engine driving away from the house, even then he waits until he couldn’t possibly hear it anymore.

The encounter, if it could be called that, has unnerved him but it is also a strange relief knowing the offending man is out of the house and likely will be until late hours as was normal for him.

He knew this was ridiculous, he couldn’t go on like this, but he didn’t know what he could do either. Telling Liam was dangerous and telling anyone else could possibly earn them Simon’s ire. He had already proven himself very capable of learning anything and everything going on in the household.

There was always Louis he could confide in, but he knew his friends advice would be to talk to Liam, or else he might go to Niall who would then give the information to Liam. It all led back to him, leaving Harry feeling very alone.

He could only hope that Simon might do something that caused Liam to send him away again, or that he might grow bored and move on by his own decision.

Feeling his exhaustion fully taking hold as he relaxes for the first time in several days with Simon gone, he lays down on the bed, feeling as though his legs can no longer support his weight and pulls the quilt across himself.

Despite all of the racing thoughts and fears, he’s asleep in minutes. 


	26. Chapter 26

_Liam_  
  
Harry had agreed. Hallelujah. Though the omega didn’t look particularly comfortable with the idea, it seemed as though he believed he had no choice. Liam intended to help him be more secure and make this run far smoother than that damn hunt had. At least this time he knew more of what people’s intentions were and what evil dealings were taking place. That definitely helped.

He was surprised to find that Harry didn’t want to have Louis visit though. He thought the omega might have a million questions and Louis seemed the best person to answer them since Harry was more comfortable with him. But he had looked so tired and haunted when Liam had checked on him that he realized perhaps he just needed a few days to recover before diving back in. They had almost four weeks until they departed for London. That was plenty of time, so they could afford to have Harry take a few days for himself.

He was a little alarmed to hear from Alice that Harry had barricaded himself in his room over night though. She assumed it was residual fear from the attack the night prior and said Harry had agreed with as much, but it still made Liam feel uneasy.

He’s not surprised when he sits at the dining room table alone for dinner though. He was used to Harry not joining him unless he had to, and his father had taken off to town to drink ale at the pub with old acquaintances, so it left Liam to his own devices. It was really for the best, since he and his father still weren’t entirely on speaking terms. He still felt a little concerned having him in the house with Harry, but so far he seemed to be keeping his distance.

After dinner he heads into his office to respond to correspondence. The pile of invites for parties and balls during the London Season sat on the corner of his desk and now that he had the start of a plan in place, he could take the time to send some responses. He declines a few, citing that they were just too busy to attend all they were invited to, but truthfully, he was picking and choosing only those that he knew would be most beneficial for himself to attend and were least likely to cause Harry any distress.

It’s late by the time he’s finished and he heads upstairs to bed. He passes Alice on her way down, Harry’s dinner tray in her hands, appearing untouched. Immediately he’s concerned Harry is ill. That something is seriously wrong that he doesn’t know about.

“Oh he’s fine M’Lord, he’s spark out actually. I think he’s just very tired from all of the excitement from the past few days and I thought I would leave the tray for a while, in case he woke and was hungry, but he honestly hasn’t even moved. A good rest will fix him up, I’m sure.”

Liam nods and thanks her before heading up the stairs. While he trusts Alice’s word, he still felt like he needed to see for himself that Harry was alright. He waits outside the door for a few moments, listening for any movement inside but hears nothing but the rain pattering on the roof.

He turns the handle slowly and quietly, opening the door inch by inch to avoid any harsh sounds. The room is dim and warm, the fire dwindling slightly and the lamps turned off. Harry’s scent is warm and luscious in the room and very inviting. It sends a shiver through his body and straight to his groin, but he pushes the feeling away. Now was absolutely not the time.

His eyes land on Harry’s still form on the bed, his curls looking almost black in the darkened room and his face relaxed and young and innocent in sleep. He’s on his back on the bed, still dressed in his shirt and pants, with the quilt puddled around his waist. His right hand is curled slightly beside his face, his left resting on his stomach as he breathes deeply.

It is such a beautiful sight that it makes Liam breathless, and he sinks down into a chair, his mouth open slightly as he watches Harry sleeping soundly. He knows the chair is an anchor, keeping him from climbing onto the bed and pulling Harry into his arms protectively.

He’s not sure how long he sits there watching, but the fire dims more as the night progresses. Harry barely moves in that time, only flexing his fingers and shuffling a foot now and again, soft puffs of breath as he resettles. The temperature in the room starts to go down with the fire, and Liam feels it on his hands. Worried about Harry’s comfort, he allows himself to get up and go to the fire to throw more wood on it. It crackles softly as it ignites and the flames grow larger again.

He turns back to Harry to find him frowning slightly in his sleep, his left hand fisting in his shirt. Liam worries immediately that he’s getting too cold and before he can even stop and think he tip toes over to the bed and grasps the quilt and pulls it up to Harry’s chin. His fingers itch to linger, to touch the skin on Harry’s jaw, his lips to press a kiss to his temple lovingly. It is only the clattering sound of his father drunkenly making his way up the stairs that stops him.

Annoyed that he might wake Harry, and worried about Harry’s reaction if he does wake and find Liam hovering over him in his room, Liam quickly hurries for the door and steps out in time to hear his fathers door slam down the hall.

Closing Harry’s door quietly, he bursts through his own door and closes it behind himself to prevent his body from taking him back to the sleeping omega so close by.

Breathing hard, he rubs his hands over his face in annoyance. Why must this be so difficult? He was seriously beginning to question if he had it right, that Harry was his true mate, because clearly the omega was not at all affected by him, unless you counted fear and disgust as reactions.

He was so certain though, the memory of Harry’s scent still lingering even though he was no longer in his room. If Niall was right, and it took some sort of physical contact for the omega to have the same reaction and feel drawn to the alpha, then how in hell was he ever going to get Harry to do what was necessary. He absolutely was not going to force him to do anything he didn’t want to, but was beginning to wonder if he shouldn’t just plant a kiss on him, because if he were right, then Harry couldn’t be angry afterward, he would be just as entranced as Liam is and it wouldn’t even matter how they got there.

At the same time, if he was wrong, it was a sure fire way to make Harry hit him and probably hate him forever. As much as he rationally knew that if he were wrong, he needed to reconsider his entire relationship with Harry anyway, his heart felt truly that Harry was the one for him, he loved him so much already, true mate or not.

Somehow the wild, untrained, sarcastic, stubborn, brilliant, kind, generous, taciturn, beautiful omega had won him over by just being himself.

Now he just had to find a way to get Harry to love him back. He refused to resort to tricks or forcing anything. It was going to be painful, he knew, and probably a long road, but somehow he hoped it would all be worth it in the end. 


	27. Chapter 27

_Harry_  
  
He wakes early the next morning, having slept for over twelve hours straight. He relishes in lying on the soft warm bed, pulling the quilt up to his nose and sighing deeply. Then he catches it. The scent of Liam on the bed. He cracks his eyes open slightly and sniffs about, finally determining that the faint odor is coming from the quilt. He doesn’t remember him coming into his room and touching the blanket anytime in recent weeks. His memory brings up a strange recollection of the scent being much stronger in the room, but he can’t place anything.

Sitting up, he looks around and finds it the same as always, but the hints of the lingering scent remain in the air as well.

Other thoughts also return to remind him of why he should be concerned. He hadn’t woken when Simon returned over night, and Harry wonders if he even did come back to the house. It wasn’t unheard of for the older man to take off for two or three days of debauchery. Harry hopes that is the case once again. It would take one load off of his mind.

Alice arrives moments later and slides his breakfast onto a lifted tray that she places across his lap on the bed and smiles at him.

“Good morning, you certainly look better today, a good rest was what you needed most definitely.”

Harry slides up so his back is against the headboard and he picks up his tea, sipping at it and feeling it’s warmth trickle down his throat. He runs a hand through his hair, finding it tangled and much more a mop than he likes and he starts pulling the snags apart with his fingers.

Alice picks up his discarded shoes and pushes the chair in at the table and glances over at his fireplace.

“Oh, I told Lillie your fire would probably need to be stoked this morning, she must have already been, that’s good, there is a definite chill in the air out there this morning, so we will want to keep it going to keep it comfortable in here. These east facing windows are lovely for light, but they do let an awful draft in here.”

Harry only pays attention to her with half of his mind, the other half is recalling another memory. He swears that he heard someone putting wood on the fire, but he can’t remember when. He assumes it was this Lillie, but his memory paints a picture of the room being very dark, still night when it occurred. Could the girl have come and gone before sunrise?

A quick knock at the door startles them both momentarily, but Liam steps in and Harry relaxes again, picking up a piece of toast and tearing off a piece and popping it in his mouth.

Liam looks at him surprise, and then the corner of his mouth goes up slightly.

“My, someone is being pampered today, but I’m glad to see you looking better, you needed the rest and I’m glad you got it. I just hope my father didn’t wake you upon his return last night.” Liam’s voice is light and he smiles warmly at Harry, but Harry feels a block of ice form in his stomach and it becomes a little difficult to swallow.

So Simon was home after all. He schools his face to keep it free of the emotions he is struggling with and Liam doesn’t appear to pick up on them.

He turns to Alice instead, speaking in slightly more hushed tones, “I’ve mentioned it to Watts and Harrison, but perhaps you could also spread the word for staff to stay away from my fathers quarters today. He was heavily under the influence of alcohol last night and I believe he will need to sleep it off today and will not be a kind man if woken.”

Harry listens, his heart beating quickly as he considers what Simon might wake and do in this state. He decides quickly that he doesn’t want to spend the day alone again, that’s for sure.

“Harry, perhaps today you would like a visit from Louis? I’m sure he can put your mind at ease with any questions you might have regarding London,” Liam asks him hopefully and Harry nods almost immediately.

Louis was a perfect distraction and if he appeared to be doing what was required of him, perhaps Simon would be pleased and leave him be. After all, the threat was only if Harry did anything that brought shame down upon the family, if he didn’t do that, then Simon had no recourse to punish him.

Liam smiles, pleased to see Harry willing to see people again after his sullen mood yesterday.

“I will call right away, Niall and I have some business to attend to as well and frankly it would be nice to actually spend a relaxed day with people we know are friends.”

Harry nods again and Liam returns the gesture before stepping out the door.

“Right then, let’s get you ready for the day.” Alice states before disappearing into the bathroom to run the water in the tub while Harry finishes his tea and a few more bites of breakfast.

He scrubs his hair and releases the rest of the tangles under the water. All the while, his mind is working on how he can do his very best to please Liam and therefore Simon while at the parties and balls in London. He’s never been to a ball before, and his only encounters with parties were big boozy affairs during the fall harvest in Holmes Chapel. He knew they were a far cry from how the nobility chose to be celebratory. He also wonders mildly what Christmas at Bolton Abbey entailed. He assumes a stuffy dinner with the Dowager in attendance will be the highlight of the day.

He even begins to wonder if he shouldn’t have a gift for Alice, in thanks for all she has done for him, but he’s not sure what would properly reflect that. He knew how to write songs, but could he write something that accurately reflected his gratitude and affection for her. And how would he present it to her? Maybe he could convince Louis to perform it for her. But that seemed impersonal.

“You’re awfully deep in thought today, anything worrying you?” Alice asks his reflection in the mirror as she runs the comb through his damp hair.

He shakes his head, mildly amused that she picked up on his mood right when he was thinking of what he could do for her. He smiles at her warmly and she returns it quickly. The sound of a motor in the driveway pulls his attention away and he hears Niall’s laugh moments later.

“It would seem your guests have arrived, let’s finish getting you dressed quickly.”

She hurries him into his jacket and attempts to put a cravat on him, but he waves it away. He really didn’t need that for a day with Louis, they probably wouldn’t even leave the room.

Louis comes through the door looking impeccable as always, not a hair out of place and his suit perfectly tailored to his slim frame. Alice throws Harry a look, the cravat still in her hand and he shakes his head, feeling stubborn and defiant.

Louis watches the exchange and snorts a laugh, “He still refusing to dress like a proper gentleman Alice?”

“He is indeed sir, I’m afraid he might be seen this way and I will be fired for not doing my job,” she replies tersely.

She directs her comment towards Harry but smiles at Louis politely, curtsying in greeting.

“Ah, well, I will have to help you whip him into shape then. Though he will never be able to pull off a suit like I do,” Louis replies, preening in his suit slightly.

They both laugh and Harry raises a brow at Louis in faux annoyance.

“I dare say you are not wrong sir,” she laughs.

Alice curtsy's again and takes her leave, closing the door behind her.

Louis crosses the room smoothly and settles on his usual chair, legs crossed and hands resting neatly on his knee, “So how does this morning find you, I hear you weren’t yourself yesterday.”

Harry flops down in his own chair, pulling his legs up in a pretzel type position and leans on the table on his elbows to write.

  
_I’m fine, I was just very tired and needed some rest. I feel much better today._

  
He slides the paper over to Louis and pulls a hand through his still damp hair and rests his chin on this other hand.

“Good, I know Liam was concerned. I hear you have agreed to come down to London for the season, that is wonderful news, it’s not nearly as scary as you might think, I promise,” Louis assures him, eyes wide and honest.

  
_You hear a lot of things it would seem. And I think it will be very intimidating indeed, but I want to help Liam save his title._

  
Louis laughs quietly and nods with a smile, “Niall is a terrible gossip, and I can’t help but hear everything he says.”

Harry chuckles softly.

“The one thing about the London Season is that the scandal occupying everyone's mind seems to change daily. I have no doubt you will be a focus of attention, but if they deem you boring right away then they will move on,” he says easily. “I’m going to assume Liam intends for you both to attend the ball at the palace as it is the first event of the new year and the official start of all of the festivities. It is also when the nobility present their daughters who are coming out and their own omegas to the Prince for them to begin courting suitors.” Louis goes quiet for a few moments, his face downcast and sad as he examines the edge of the table and Harry is confused by his sudden change in mood. “Funny how if you come from a titled family and are born an omega, you are deemed worthy of respect right away and are courted to become a mate, if you are born into anything less, you are held to the same regard as a prize cow.”

Harry’s brows rise in surprise. He hadn’t been aware of the disparity, though he’d never really paid any attention to all of the nuances and differences because in his mind, being an omega meant you were worth nothing and being caught by the alphas was something to be feared. It was always an us versus them mentality for him. He didn’t realize that there was more than one faction in the war.

Louis glances up to Harry and sees his shock, “You didn’t know that, did you?”

He appears just as surprised when Harry shakes his head and grabs the pencil and paper quickly.

  
_How can they justify this?_

  
Louis shakes his head slowly, a baffled look on his face, “Honestly, they just don’t really. It is always made out to just be the way things are, no one questions it, because really, why would the nobility question it and it’s not like if someone like myself or you were to complain, they’d even listen. It’s very frustrating indeed.”

They sit quietly for a few moments, each of them staring a different direction as they mull it over. Harry is furious frankly, how dare they decide who is worthy of respect and who isn’t? If the omega is their own son or daughter, they demand they be treated well, are given the best of everything and are given the freedom to choose a mate as they wish. While omegas like Harry and Louis, who had the unfortunate luck to be born to poorer families are treated like broodmares and slaves and regarded only for their bodies and never their minds.

“The royal ball is never a fun event for myself, Niall or Liam. We three were always disgusted by it, but we could just hide ourselves off in a corner somewhere to drink the free wine. This year though, I’m afraid we will all have to be on our best behavior. I know it will be difficult, especially for you and I, but it is for an important purpose.”

Harry nods despondently. He would have to remember it was to help Liam every time someone said something unsavory or he witnessed something he didn’t like.

“I have no doubts that the Dowager will attend with us as well, she has a vested interest in protecting her grandson’s birthright, so that will be a help," he says idly. "And Liam’s Aunt, you will like Lady Cavendish, she is a kind, funny and bright woman.”

Harry nods again. He comforts himself knowing that he wasn’t the only one with issues regarding the entire establishment. They were a small party, but it made it feel far less lonely. 

  
_Is there anything I need to know in regards to how to behave? Will I be required to dance?_

  
Louis breathes in, starts to speak and then stops, considering with his lips pursed, “I’m not sure, I was never required to when I first attended with Niall and was a topic of interest, but perhaps we should prepare for that anyway. Do you know any dances?”

Harry looks at him with one brow raised.

  
_No, definite no. In fact, safe to say I can’t dance at all._

  
Louis snorts a quick laugh.

“Don’t worry, neither can Liam,” he chuckles. “Though Niall and I have no skills either. It’s never been an issue until now.”

A trickle of fear creeps through Harry. There was already so much riding on this, now he might be expected to dance, what if he made a fool of himself or Liam? The alpha would lose everything and Harry would face the wrath of Simon.

“Don’t worry Harry, we will find someone to give lessons. In fact, I believe Harrison is an expert in the art, he used to be in theatre? Did you know that?”

A small wave of relief that help was available washes over him and then his eyes widen in surprise. Somehow he couldn’t picture Harrison on a stage, let alone dancing.

Louis laughs at his expression, “Yes, I’m telling the truth, it was a long time ago, but I’m sure he still remembers enough of the popular dances to help you both enough so you don’t fall.”

Harry nods. 

  
_What else? Who will all be there? Who should I avoid and who might be a friend to us?_

  
Smiling at Harry’s enthusiasm to learn, Louis leans forward and quickly launches into a list of people who will be attendance, which sounds like the whole of London. The usual suspects are to be avoided, such as Notley and now probably Furlough, but he and Liam should try to re-ingratiate themselves with Gillies and Suttingham and because they were old stock, the Dowager could be a help with them.

Lord Corden, Lord Malik, and many others who attended the hunt will be there as expected.

The rest are all names Harry doesn’t recognize, but Louis does his best to describe them and their families. Apparently, Lord Jones has an omega son who is meeting the Prince for the first time and coming out. Louis theorizes that perhaps they could play upon his sympathies and how the Prince treated Harry to win him around to their side. A Lord Craven had recently suffered the devastating loss of his omega, someone who he had loved very deeply and treated with great respect, he was also seen as a possible ally.

Alice brings lunch for them both and Louis takes the opportunity to request she send Harrison up to ask him the favor of dance lessons. The smirk on her face barely holds her laugh in as she glances at Harry, which causes him to laugh. But they both manage to control themselves when the aforementioned man arrives in the room.

“I’m not sure how much help I can be sir,” he rumbles at Louis, his face befuddled by the request. “It has been a very long time since I danced a waltz.”

“That’s alright Harrison, I’m sure you still know the basic steps and that is all they will need to know. Perhaps we can all meet up in the drawing room tomorrow and start?” Louis suggests.

He directs the question at both the butler and Harry and they both nod without much confidence.

“Wonderful!" Louis exclaims, hands clapping together. "Thank you Harrison, I’m sure his Lordship will be very pleased at your kindness in helping with this matter.”

Harrison bows and quickly exits the room, clearly trying to get away as fast as possible, before he’s asked to do anything else he clearly considers obscene.

As the dinner hour approaches, Liam and Niall send word that it would be nice for both of them to come down to the dining room so they can all dine together. Alice delivers the message with Harry’s cravat in her hand and a smirk on her lips and he begrudgingly agrees to put it on and go down.

He’s grateful to see that it is just the four of them, as Simon is still sleeping off his festivities from the night prior. Liam appears to be in a slight panic however and Niall is clearly amused by something as they come in. They haven’t even sat down before he starts in with comments.

“I hear the Blackpool ballroom dancing competition comes to Bolton starting tomorrow,” he laughs and Liam glowers at him. “It’s alright Liam, I’m sure they give out ribbons for participation.”

Harry glowers along with Liam, but he’s glad he’s not the only one who isn’t too happy about the coming days lessons. Even Harrison looks downright depressed about it.

The conversation is light over dinner, Louis explains what he has told Harry about the ball and who he can expect to meet. They discuss potential Lords they can woo over to their side and who they should avoid altogether.

After dinner they retreat to the drawing room for cards and drinks and Harry finds himself enjoying it, as though he is surrounded by old friends. He locks eyes with Liam a few times over the evening and while it sends that fire through his body every time, he tries not to let it distract him too much.

They bid farewell to their friends just after eleven, with them promising to return early to give advice during the dance lesson. Liam slams the door on Niall’s laughing face.

The walk up the stairs is quiet as usual, but Harry makes the effort to stay next to Liam, feeling no real desire to flee as he used to. It was partly because being alone at night with Simon in the house was problematic and also because he felt more at ease with the other man now as well. They nod at each other outside their respected bedrooms doors and then each step inside and close the door behind themselves.

Despite his long sleep the night before, Harry finds that he is still quite tired and settles into bed quickly. He considers putting the chair against the door again, but worries that it will just upset Alice and besides, he can’t be sure that Simon will even try anything. But, just to be sure, he takes the candle out of the long, heavy silver holder on the mantle and puts the device under the pillows.

The next morning comes far too quickly for his liking and he is nervous as he eats breakfast and gets bathed and dressed.

As promised, Louis and Niall arrive just after ten and they all meet in the drawing room, which the footmen have generously cleared space in by moving the furniture against the walls.

Harrison comes in and appears to have had a change of heart and is now taking his new task very seriously. Harry can see Niall smirking out of the corner of his eye and throws him a look, making the other man laugh.

“Right, I suppose with Harrison here, we should get started,” Liam states with little enthusiasm in his voice. “Harrison, if you will?”

“Right, yes M’Lord, perhaps Lord Horan and Mr. Tomlinson would like to take seats so we can have the space,” he suggests almost hopefully.

“No, no, I have decided that they too should get lessons, they never know when they might need them after all.” Liam states clearly, his eyes boring into both Louis and Niall’s shocked faces. It was Harry’s turn to laugh silently.

Harrison appears flustered for a moment, but recovers quickly.

“Right, if you would like M’Lord.” He presses his hands together in front of him. “If you would each like to find a place on the floor and face each other, we will start with the basic frame hold you will have for the waltz.”

They all shuffle into position and stand facing each other, Niall and Louis trying not to laugh out loud and Harry and Liam looking quite nervous.

Harry is suddenly especially nervous that he will be required to touch Liam, and for Liam to touch him. His breathing picks up speed slightly, but he forces himself not to run away. It was just a dance, he had to keep reminding himself.

“Alright, now, leaders of the dance, Lord Horan and Lord Payne, you will place your right hand in the middle of your partners back, hand flat, just lightly,” He watches a moment and Niall and Louis clumsily move into position. “M’Lord, Mr. Styles, you will have to stand a bit closer.”

Liam looks at Harry, his eyes wide with his own panic as he slowly steps forward, his hand awkwardly coming up and lightly circling around Harry and touching his back.   
Harry’s heartbeat goes wild at their proximity, and his breathing speeds up even more.

“Now, partners, your left hand will rest lightly on the leaders shoulder, like so,” Harrison lifts Harry’s hand and places it on Liam’s shoulder. The soft fabric of his suit jacket feels warm under Harry’s touch and he can see the slightest sheen of sweat on Liam’s skin. His scent is overwhelming this close and Harry is struck as always by just how good looking he is, his rich dark eyes framed by long dark lashes. His full lips damp from his tongue and teeth worrying them as he concentrates. Harry is terrified by the fact that while he very much wants to run and escape his clutches, he’s also very much feeling drawn to Liam and wanting to be close like this. In fact, his body is telling him that he should move even closer.

“No, Mr. Tomlinson, not on his neck, on his shoulder,” Harrison chastises behind them.

There are giggles from the other couple as they begin to use the opportunity to tickle each other rather than doing as they are told. Harry has a strange sense of jealousy wash over him, that they were so comfortable with each other, so much a partnership and relationship that physical contact, being together, was such an easy thing for them, while he and Liam stood as virtual strangers, terrified of each other. He shakes off the feeling and keeps his eyes on the wall over Liam’s shoulder.

He hears Liam swallow but fights reacting to it. He can feel the alphas eyes on his face, searching, trying to catch his and lock them in place, but Harry avoids it. He’s quite ready for this entire lesson to be over with already and they have only just begun.

“Right, now, partners, you will place your other hand in the leaders hand, palms together, and raised to shoulder height. No, no Lord Horan, fingers not laced together, Mr. Tomlinson’s hand will rest over yours as you are the leader.”

More giggling ensues but Harry barely hears it. He can hear Liam breathing faster as well and he feels as though his heart is going to explode out of his chest and that he might faint from his lack of deep breathes. Each bit of air he does get though is so saturated with Liam’s scent that he feels almost drunk on it. His senses are on overdrive and his fight or flight instinct is very much at war with itself.

Liam lifts his hand somewhat awkwardly and waits for Harry to place his in it. It’s too much, far too much already and Harry abruptly steps back, shaking Liam’s hand from his back and rubbing his face with his own hands. It is through sheer force of will that he does not turn and run as fast as possible from the room. Holding hands with Liam during the dinner at the hunt was for protection, safety, this was far more intimate and therefore petrifying.

Niall and Louis have stopped laughing and are looking at him, along with Harrison and he meets Louis’ eyes for a moment.

“Perhaps a break for a moment?” Louis suggests, already walking towards Harry, his hands out inviting him to take them and be led away.

Harry pulls in a deep breath and glances at Liam, who looks equal parts concerned and hurt and Harry shakes his head. He needs to get control over himself. Clearly Liam was capable of acting like a decent human being and was respecting him, Harry could do the same. He knew he needed to stop letting his fear have so much control over him.

He waves Louis away and steps towards Liam again and after a few moments, one hand pulling his hair out of his face and his tongue swiping across his dry lips he puts his other hand on Liam’s shoulder and waits.

Several long moments later, Liam finally replaces his hand on Harry’s back, his touch feather light, as though he’s worried he might spook Harry again and he raises his other hand awkwardly.

Taking another deep breath, and trying to ignore the effect of Liam’s scent, Harry lifts his right hand and lightly places it in Liam’s open one. The spark as their skin meets is a surprise for them both and they each jump slightly, but fight through it. Over Liam’s shoulder, Harry can see Louis and Niall back in position, with Louis watching Harry very carefully, concern all over his face.

“If we are ready to continue,” Harrison says slowly, his eyes on Harry as well. “The basic count for a waltz is four. Now watch what my feet do as I count.”

He starts moving, his movements rigid but graceful as he does each step, his hands up as though holding a partner.

“One, two, three, four, and one, two, three, four,” he counts out evenly in time with his feet.

Niall and Louis try to copy him and within the first count, Niall has stepped on Louis’ toe, causing him to yelp and punch his partners arm with a loud thump followed by a reprimand from Harrison.

Harry feels Liam’s eyes on him, but he looks down instead at their feet and they start to move themselves in stilted steps that are only loosely like the pattern Harrison showed them.

“One… two… three… four,” Liam starts counting, his voice deep and rough and so very close to Harry’s ear, it causes a shiver to go down his spine, making him trip slightly.

Liam waits until he fixes himself and then they start again, him still counting them and Harry concentrates as hard as he can on each step, pushing everything else he is feeling deep away. Soon they are moving more gracefully, their feet landing in just the right spots to avoid injury and without too much travel.

“Excellent your Lordship," Harrison praises. "Now try to start moving in a circle as well as you do the steps.”

“Oh look at the teacher’s pets over there,” Niall quips, stepping on Louis’ toe again, getting a far angrier response this time.

“Shut it Horan.” Liam replies seamlessly and Harry feels a tiny bit of tension ease from his shoulders. The pulse of electricity through their shared hands is still there, but he is growing more used to it now, though the proximity still makes him afraid and overwhelmed.

They start moving in a circle slowly, adapting their steps to create the movement and find they are able to easily.

Harry can only hope that it means they won’t have to have many lessons if they have already mastered the dance so well. Harrison continues to heap praise on them and Niall and Louis give up after a while, watching them instead.

“I’m sure you and Mr. Styles will be just fine if you are required to perform a dance at the ball M’Lord,” Harrison says easily. “In fact, it would appear my services are no longer required.”

His voice is hopeful at the end, clearly he was looking for the opportunity to get out of the assignment as soon as possible. Harry was all too willing to agree to avoid having to do this again himself. He was also praying even more so that they wouldn’t have to dance at the ball because if he had this much trouble just practicing and keeping calm, an audience that large would surely be too much. And Harry wasn’t one to shy away from audiences.

They reach the end of their circle and Liam gently releases Harry to give them a break. Harry backs away several feet to breathe clearer air. He sinks down on one of the couches, feeling a touch light headed and Louis joins him moments later, taking Harry’s hand and patting it gently, his face concerned.

He feels better with distance from Liam and smiles softly at Louis to try to reassure him.

“Yes, Harrison, it appears that you are a better teacher than you thought, since we picked it up so quickly, we both thank you for your help on the matter and we can end the lesson early I think,” Liam finally answers his butler.

Harry knows Liam is looking at him again, but he doesn’t meet his eyes, instead he focuses on a small thread coming loose on the arm of the sofa and waits as his heart slows down.

“Thank goodness for that, I was concerned Louis was going to get more violent each time I stepped on his foot,” Niall mutters

“You’re damn right I would have,” Louis retorts, smirking.

“Well, we aren’t all naturals M’Lord,” Harrison points out and Niall laughs loudly.

Harrison then bows to them all and retreats from the room, happy to return to his usual work.

“Perhaps we should head upstairs and recover ourselves and discuss further potential London events?” Louis directs at Harry, and he nods quickly, already standing up and hurrying to get out of the room and away from Liam and his damn scent.

“Will you be coming back down for dinner later?” Liam asks them both and they glance at each other and then nod, though Harry feels far less enthusiastic about it as he had the night before.

“We will see you then I suppose,” Liam concludes, sounded dejected.

Harry all but tears out of the room and up the stairs, his heart still pounding in his chest. He can hear Louis behind him, his feet bouncing on the steps as he tries to keep up.

Once they are both in the bedroom, Harry closes the door with both hands and breathes out in a quiet whoosh. When he turns to face his friend, he’s frankly not that surprised at his expression. Louis sinks down into his usual chair slowly, eyes on Harry with his brows raised in question and face full of judgement. Once he’s settled, he finally speaks.

“You want to talk about what just happened down there?”

Harry frowns at him and shakes his head vehemently. He absolutely does not want to discuss it, in fact, he’d very much like to forget it, but there was no way in hell Louis was going to drop it.

“Harry.” He states clearly, making something simple like his name sound like a scolding. “We are going to discuss this. What is it that you are so afraid of?”

Harry walks slowly over to the table, hands fidgeting at his sides and jaw working as he tries to release the tension but he just feels more agitated. He snatches up the pencil and quickly scribbles a dismissal on a sheet of paper. 

  
_Nothing. There is nothing to discuss. Tell me more about the season._

  
Louis purses his lips in annoyance, his blue eyes fiery, “Harold. Something happened, I saw your face, and you are very much at risk of hurting Liam’s feelings quite deeply at this rate.”

Harry glares at him under his brow.

  
_Nothing happened, we danced, it’s done, move on._

  
“Harry…”

  
_STOP!_

  
Harry writes the word with such force the paper tears and he shoves it at Louis. Gritting his teeth to avoid actually cursing out loud, he breathes loudly through his nose. He did not want to discuss what had happened because frankly he couldn’t make sense of it himself. He couldn’t figure out why Liam’s scent was so intoxicating for him, why he felt this unrelenting pull every time he was near the alpha to get as close as possible, why he had seemingly memorized every minutiae of Liam’s face, every expression, every tone of his voice. He had been avoiding thinking of these things, keeping them from creeping into his mind because they were very problematic and very much at odds with his vow to remain on a strictly platonic acquaintance relationship with his Lordship. But that dance, being so close, feeling the warmth of his body so near, his scent a taste on his tongue like the sweetest ambrosia, he had been overwhelmed with it.

And it fucking terrified him.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, this was supposed to be a business relationship at best, Harry as the breeder, Liam the provider. That’s how an alpha and omega partnership worked, even as unbalanced as it was. Emotions and feelings weren’t supposed to play a role. Harry hadn’t even really believed they were real between Niall and Louis, but his world was being tipped upside down like an hourglass and he almost did feel as though time might run out at some point.

Louis waits a few minutes for both of them to calm down before speaking again.

“Harry…” he begins carefully. “I can’t know really what it is like to be in your situation. I understand that you have experienced a great deal of loss and trauma, and I’m sure your mother spent a good portion of your life warning you about alphas, not to mention what you experienced in the sales coloring your opinion, but surely by now you must know Liam isn’t one of them. It is okay to have feelings for him, to trust him, to even like him. I don’t understand why you are fighting it so much.”

Harry stares at him with one brow up, feeling outraged for a variety of reasons, the top one of which being that Louis had figured him out. Nothing frustrated him more than when people saw through his walls. 

  
_You’re right, you don’t know my circumstances or how I was raised, so it’s perhaps best you not bother trying to give advice. Tell me more about the season, it’s why you’re here._

  
He feels guilty almost immediately for belittling his friendship with Louis and worse when he sees the hurt cross the other omegas face. He nods slowly and sits back in his chair, and Harry can tell he’s schooling his features to appear impassive but he knows him better than to believe it.

“After the royal ball, there are a variety of parties and dinners to attend. I’m sure Liam has selected the ones most advantageous for his cause, since that’s what this is all about, right?”

His voice has a coldness that pains Harry and he looks down to avoid the anger in the blue eyes in front of him.

“Actually Harry, I’m going to go take a walk, I need some air after the lively dance and all.”

He stands without waiting for a reply and is gone before Harry could even finish writing one.

Then Harry is left alone in his room, with no one but himself to blame.


	28. Chapter 28

_Liam_  
  
“Well mate, I have good news and bad news.” Niall states, taking a sip of tea as he watches Liam circling his desk and flopping down ungracefully in his chair. He puts his elbows on the desk and rests his face in his hands dejectedly.

“Enlighten me then,” he answers through his fingers.

“The good news is that you might be right about the true mate thing, because clearly you affect him a great deal.” Niall takes another sip of tea. “The bad news is that he is bloody terrified of it.”

Liam sighs loudly, the sound more a growl than breath.

“I realize that he’s terrified of me Niall, he’s made that plainly clear from the moment I saw him. I just don’t understand where it comes from or why he hasn’t seen by now that I am nothing to fear.” He releases his face and flops back in his chair. “I’ve never shown any aggression or physical pressure towards him and yet, it’s almost painful for him to be within five feet of me unless there’s a bigger threat in the room, then he’s quite fine with hiding behind me.”

Niall sits in a chair on the other side of the desk, setting his teacup and saucer down with a soft plink.

“I can’t even imagine how frustrating it must be. Louis was nervous about me when he arrived, but he took the time to get to know me and opened up to me quickly, he made the effort to make the situation positive. Harry has been fighting and battling from the word go and I don’t know how you can win the war, or if you can at all honestly.”

“I think his mother might have put the fear of God into him about alphas,” Louis adds from the doorway. They both turn, startled to see him there.

“I thought you were upstairs with Harry? Is he alright?” Liam starts to stand, ready to go call the doctor or fetch water or whatever he could do.

Louis puts a hand up to stop his progress.

“He’s fine,” Louis states tersely. “He’s Harry, cryptic and obtuse as ever.” Louis sighs angrily and then collects himself. “My apologies, he and I are having somewhat of a disagreement on his treatment of you Liam. But I agree with Niall, he is affected by you but he’s terrified and almost angry by it. His opinion on alphas and the entire way society is set up is so negative, it has to have formed somewhere, and I can imagine being ripped away from his family, being declared property and sold off hasn’t helped in the least.”

Liam is almost at the edge of his seat. He is beyond curious about every piece of information Louis might have on Harry since he knows so little himself. He’s also jealous that he doesn’t get to learn about Harry firsthand.

“Does he tell you much about his life? All I have is what was written in his dossier.”

Louis takes a deep breath and comes further into the room, sitting in the chair beside Niall, one hand threading through his hair.

“Yes and no, it’s tidbits, and mostly just happy memories but he becomes sad when he thinks of them, so he doesn’t elaborate much. He and his sister were close, that much I have garnered, they wrote music together, played the piano and sang. His mother got sick last year, and he worked to support the family while she recovered. He doesn’t mention his father, other than to point out he’s a bastard for selling off his own son.”

Liam deflates as it all sinks in. Harry had a happy life, with people he loved and who loved him a lot. It was so easy to forget that he would mourn those he lost since they weren’t dead but he must still be missing them a great deal.

“He used to sing,” Liam says quietly.

Louis pulls his mouth up sympathetically, “Yeah, I’m sorry Liam. He won’t talk to me or listen to me really, as much as I try to get him to see you as something other than an enemy. Just when I thought we might be making progress, we seem to have hit a brick wall today.”

Liam nods thoughtfully.

“It’s alright Louis, thank you for all of your help, and if he said anything harsh to you, I’m sure he didn’t mean it. I do believe he likes you, trusts you as a friend. Perhaps we all just need a few days apart to let things settle again.”

Niall and Louis nod and glance at each other before rising.

“I’m sorry today has turned out so poorly, but maybe some time to think will help clear his mind a bit,” Niall says hopefully.

Liam can only nod. What could he say at this point.

He stands himself and walks to the door with his friends, bidding them a good day and then closing the door behind himself. He considers going outside for a long walk in the fresh air but his father emerging from the shadows distracts him.

“Liam, you really need to use a firmer hand with that bitch upstairs if you want him to start behaving himself. All of this nonsense about giving him time to think and space is getting ridiculous now, even you have to see that. How do you think you are going to get through the London season if he runs off to sulk like this all the time?”

A spike of anger runs through him and his need to defend Harry outweighs anything in his mind, “Father, we have discussed this, I will handle the situation and am doing so just fine. I will remind you to stay the hell away from him or you will be out of this house permanently.”

Simon raises a brow and leans nonchalantly against the wall, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“I couldn’t figure out what the hold was he seemed to have on you, why you would tolerate all of this nonsense, even you have to have your limits. But then I hear your friends discussing how he is your true mate,” Simon laughs once, without humor. “Are you mad Liam? True mates are a myth, a figment of the imagination for romance novel writers. It’s not real. Anything you might feel for him is pure lust, trust me. That’s what nature is. You don’t love him and you certainly aren’t bonded with him through some supernatural force, the whole truth is that you just want to fuck him and that’s it. And I bloody well wish you would just go do it and get it over with so we can move on with our lives.”

It is only Watts grabbing his arms from behind that prevents Liam from launching himself at Simon, an angry snarl coming from his mouth.

“GET OUT! YOU ARE NEVER TO RETURN TO THIS HOUSE AGAIN!”

His father cocks his head, measuring the seriousness of Liam’s words and then shakes his head.

“No, I think I’ll stay, you will need a voice of reason in the coming weeks because clearly you are not in control of your faculties right now.”  He turns on his heel and saunters down the back hall towards the kitchen, on the hunt for a drink no doubt.

Liam breathes hard, still pulling on Watts’ arms for a few moments longer. When the fight finally leaves him he sags, suddenly exhausted. He wishes that this day had never even happened, that he could turn back the clock and go back to the night before, when things were much happier and relaxed.

Scrubbing his hands through his hair he turns to Watts and thanks him. A sound behind him grabs him and he spins again, ready for round two with his father, but instead Harry stands at the top of the stairs, his face full of shock and panic.

“Harry, wait…” Liam starts, his feet already heading for the steps but the omega takes off like a shot and he hears the bedroom door slam shut again moments later. He stops and drops his head.

“It really is no wonder he’s scared of me. Who could blame him.”

Watts hums behind him in thought.

“I’m not sure it’s you he’s got the problem with M’Lord, more likely your father from recent history. Give him time, it’s been a day for everyone.”

He turns to Watts, his shoulders still drooping, “I don’t get it Watts, have I not proven myself trustworthy to him?”

Watts nods once slowly, “You have M’Lord, he wouldn’t have willingly stayed in your room a few nights ago if you hadn’t. I think he spooks easily, so many have made attempts to assault him that he’s trained himself to run at the slightest sign of trouble. Like I said, I don’t believe you are the culprit.”

Liam nods, though he doesn’t believe it. He’s really worried about how much Harry heard from the argument. He has intentionally not mentioned the true mate theory to the omega, for fear that his opinion would be just the same as his father’s, which would be a crushing blow to Liam.

He sighs again, body drooping from the release of tension as sadness overtakes his anger.

“I’m going out for a walk, I need some air. Please do me a favor and watch over Harry, make sure my father keeps his distance.”

Watts nods and heads up the stairs as Liam steps out into the late fall sunshine. The day is crisp, the slight breeze making his cheeks tingle and he tucks his hands into his pockets as he walks.

It occurs to him that he hasn’t even wondered why Harry was on the stairs to begin with during the argument. But it was a surprise that he had come out of his room without there being a reason, or something making him do so. One thing was for sure, he probably wouldn’t come out again for some time.

It was frustrating and tiresome really, and he hated admitting that. Having done so much as he had to try to warm the omega up to him, to show him who he really was to have everything go backwards so fast. But then he considered the evidence. Yes he had protected Harry, but he had also been the one to bring the dangerous men into the house in the first place. Some very mixed signals were being passed and he couldn’t really blame him for being so skittish still.

When the cold gets too much for him he heads back to the house, eyes glancing up at the windows to Harry’s room for a glimpse as he always did. He expected to find them empty, assuming Harry was hiding in his bathroom or under the bed or something but instead he sat on the seat, looking straight out at Liam. His steps stutter to a stop as they make eye contact and neither of them moves.

After a few moments, Liam smiles slightly, hoping to relax the situation and much to his surprise, Harry returns the gesture, though his is more of a shy nature. In fact, if he wasn’t mistaken, Harry almost appears contrite and it gives Liam’s heart a well needed boost.

“M’Lord, are you alright?” Harrison asks from the doorway, where he’s opened the door for Liam, his cheeks growing rosy in the cold.

Liam glances at him and then back up to Harry, who is now smiling more in amusement. Clearly he heard Harrison.

“Yes, Harrison, I’m fine. Have some tea brought to my office, I need it to warm up.”

Harry’s head turns and he appears to look towards the door. He doesn’t appear frightened at all, so Liam assumes it’s Alice. He turns back to nod at Liam once and then he’s up and gone.

Feeling a warmth spread through him, despite the weather, Liam heads into the house and into his office.

Perhaps not all was lost after all. 


	29. Chapter 29

_Harry_  
  
He hadn’t heard the argument initially when he came out of his room, though he did hear the low voices. He assumed it was still Niall and Louis, speaking with Liam downstairs and he hurried along to go down and hand Louis his note of apology but instead as he hit the top step Liam was yelling, his voice growling and deadly and then there was Simon with a flippant reply and Harry went stock still in fear. Had Simon seen how he had behaved that morning during the dance lessons? Was he unhappy with Harry because of it?

Heart pounding and breathing fast, he freezes in place as he watches Watts calm Liam. When he finally finds himself and turns to head back to his room, Liam hears him and starts after him almost immediately, face full of concern and Harry picks up speed.

Scared that Simon might come back and of being close to Liam again so soon after the dance lessons, he takes off running. It was becoming almost a sport for him at this point.

He pins a chair behind the door again for extra security and huddles in the other one at the opposite end of the room. A few moments later he hears Watts outside his door, and realizes he’s back performing security again and it gives him immense relief.

Then he feels ridiculous.

He really hadn’t needed to run like he had. Clearly Liam isn’t going to let his father get close to Harry, he’s well aware of what the older man is capable of. In fact, their argument seems to have made Liam more aware of his presence in the house and he’s stepping up protection for Harry again, which he is very grateful for.

He places the letter for Louis on his table and heads back to the door, removing the chair as quietly as possible. He didn’t want Alice walking into the door accidentally and hurting herself because of his paranoia.

He settles into the window seat and watches the fall leaves as they drift down from the trees. He sees a figure in the gardens, walking the pathways and realizes it’s Liam. He looks very downcast, his face grim and pale under the rosy patches from the cold wind.

Harry can’t help but watch him carefully. His gait, his shoulders, the way a hand would free itself from a pocket now and again to push his hair out of his face. It was longer on top and it appeared to have broken free from his usual styling oil.

Louis had asked him why he was so afraid of Liam and he honestly doesn’t know at this point. A voice in the back of his head points out he’s not afraid of Liam, but of his own feelings for Liam but he quiets it quickly.

Watching him walk the pathways was almost mesmerizing and actually therapeutic. As he came back towards the house, Harry didn’t even try to look away or move from the window, even though he knew Liam would look up at him. He always did. In fact, it would have worried him had the alpha not turned his perfect face and warm eyes up to his window.

They meet gazes and the familiar fire comes to life. Liam stops and they just stare for a few moments before a small smile crosses his lips. It seems to be a peace offering of sorts and Harry returns it easily. It would seem that he isn’t the only one who has had a somewhat terrible day and maybe it’s best they just leave it behind.

He hears Harrison’s voice bellow out from the door, invisible to him and Liam startles and glances towards the other man, his eyes wide and it’s somewhat comical. He glances back up to Harry and smiles again.

His bedroom door opens and Alice comes in quietly, her face wary of what kind of mood Harry might be in, but he smiles at her and she relaxes. He glances back down to Liam and nods before moving to the table where his pencil and paper is.

She puts his clean pajamas in the drawer in the wardrobe and hangs a few clean shirts on the rungs, glancing at him over her shoulder before speaking.

“Are you alright? I hear you’ve had quite a day?”

He nods, but feels the guilt over how he behaved towards Louis and Liam return and he looks down to avoid her gaze. Somehow having her disappointed in him was more troubling than anything else. 

  
_I believe I may have offended Louis, he left before I could apologize and I am fairly certain I upset Liam as well._

  
She reads his words and steps over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“I’m certain Louis will forgive you, he probably already has, he cares a great deal about you, a squabble won’t change his opinion of you.” She turns and walks back to the wardrobe, opening the doors and then turns back to face him. “As for Lord Payne, maybe it’s time you joined him for dinner without guests being here, I’m sure it would put things to rights if you made the gesture.”

The old familiar trickle of fear goes through him, but he squashes it. He never was a fearful person before the constabulary came for him, he had almost forgot what it was to be brave, how his mother had taught him. He needed to make more of an effort to create a level of comfort with Liam, so that it would be natural when they were in public. Alice was right, it would probably also go a long way in soothing the tension between them as well and would likely make Liam feel much happier. His sadness had been palpable as he had walked the paths in the garden, Harry hated being responsible for that.

He nods at her and stands, hands out to accept a clean shirt and pants. He changes quickly, with her help smoothing his jacket and fixing his waistcoat and cravat in place. He didn’t see the point of getting so dressed up for dinner with just Liam, but she points out that he needs more practice wearing appropriate attire for each event and he acquiesces.

She sits him down and pulls his hair back into a knot, smoothing the curls into place.

“My goodness your hair is getting long, we might need to consider a trim before you go to London.”

He looks at her suspiciously in the mirror, he didn’t like anyone near his hair with any thing sharp.

“Relax, I’m not going to scalp you, just a bit off the ends to make it more manageable.”

When his face doesn’t change, she laughs and shakes her head.

“Stubborn as always, don’t ever change Harry Styles.” She sighs, still amused. “Think about it, alright?”

He waits a significant amount of time, enough to discomfort her before he nods, face still in a frown and she laughs again.

Ready to go, the sun setting outside the window, they depart the room, with Watts looking understandably surprised by this development. He follows them down the stairs and heads into the office while Harry makes his way to the dining room. Alice leaves him at the door and goes to find Harrison to let him know there will be two at dinner this evening.

Alone, Harry walks into the dining room and waits quietly. He notices more paintings by Liam’s favorite artist on the wall and studies each to pass the time. He can see the appeal in them with their beautiful use of line and color.

Footsteps outside the room grab his attention and he turns and waits to see if it is Liam finally arriving. Truthfully, he is almost anxious to see him, he hopes this is actually a good surprise.

“Harrison, tell my son I’m headed into town for a meeting and have Brennan bring the car around.”

But the voice on the other side of the door makes his blood run cold and his breathing picks up speed as he starts looking for a hiding place or door to escape through, as the footsteps continue through the great hall towards the front door.

Pressing a hand to his chest to calm his heart he tries to regain control of himself. He is eternally grateful for whatever it is that keeps Simon out of the house and in town frequently.

More footsteps come near and a footmen appears at the servants door, appearing startled to see Harry there, but he quickly goes about his work setting another place at the table and then retreats just as quickly. Harry studies the table for a moment, noting that indeed there had only been one place setting before and a pang of sadness goes through his heart. How often had poor Liam sat alone to dine? He could understand not wanting to have his father join him, but why not just sit down with Watts and Alice so he wouldn’t be alone? Perhaps just another thing he couldn’t understand about Liam’s world, because his mother would never think to let her son eat dinner alone.

Shaking himself from his revelry, he continues his wander about the room, studying the paintings and finds himself lost in a particularly beautiful scene of a sunlit path through autumnal trees. Creatures line the sides and the paint strokes have a dreamy quality to them, soft and shaded.

“That one is Arthur Lowe, another favorite of mine,” Liam says softly, standing at the door.

Harry hadn’t even heard him open it and turns to stare at him surprised for a moment before nodding and turning back to the painting and cocking his head to the side slightly. It was beautiful, and like the other one he had noticed in the drawing room, had a path leading to an unknown location, with possibilities endless. There seemed to be a bit of a theme to Liam’s choices.

Liam walks up to him slowly, almost delicately, wary of Harry having a negative reaction and Harry almost rolls his eyes, though he’s brought this upon himself.

He turns again and looks at Liam and quirks his lips into a smile, making it clear he’s just fine.

The door at the other end opens and Harrison appears, back stick straight and white gloved hands pressed to his sides.

“Dinner is served M’Lord.”

Liam nods at him and waves a hand towards the table, inviting Harry to walk ahead of him politely, “Shall we?”

 Harry nods and walks quickly to his seat. Alfred the footman pulls his chair out for him and waits for him to sit before helping him slide it back in. It was all so formal it was laughable and it was just like when he was training for dinner with the Prince. Perhaps Alice had made mention that Harry wanted practice, no doubt in retaliation for refusing to let her cut his hair.

Liam sits and takes a sip of his wine. Like Harry he is dressed in his best dinner suit and for some reason that is the thing that makes Harry start to laugh silently. The alpha looks at him, brows together in confusion and Harry is thankful he remembered to bring his pencil and paper with him, writing a note quickly. 

  
_While I do appreciate practice with the season coming, this feels a bit overdone, doesn’t it?_

  
Liam snorts a laugh as well, “You should see how much grandstanding has to happen when I dine with only my grandmother, she once insisted I wear tails because of the day of the week.”

Harry laughs through his nose and smiles at Liam, who returns it but looks more serious a few moments later.

“Thank you for this, even if it is to help you prepare for London. It does grow tiresome to eat alone every night, though I do prefer my own company to my father, nevertheless you are a pleasant addition to the table.”

Harry nods, smiling softly. 

  
_I owe you an apology for today, my behavior was not becoming of me and disrespectful towards you and unwarranted. This seemed a good chance to convey that._

  
Liam smiles genuinely, his eyes crinkling in the way that made Harry’s heart jump slightly. It warmed him to know that this was the right course of action to get them back to a friendly state. Then he remembers the other person he wronged today. 

  
_I fear Louis is very angry with me, he left before I could apologize, though I have written him a letter. Could it be sent over to him?_

  
Liam nods almost immediately, “Of course, I will have Brennan take it around as soon as he returns from town, and I have no doubt that Louis will already be over it, he’s not the type to hold a grudge and he’s very fond of you.”

Harry huffs a laugh.

  
_That’s what Alice said, but still, I will feel better when he has actually received my apology. Thank you._

  
“Alice is a wise woman.”

They both laugh and a footmen comes in with the first course. They eat quietly, but it is strangely not uncomfortable. As they await the second course, Liam glances at Harry and opens his mouth, but waits a moment before speaking.

“Perhaps, after we have finished here, I could show you the library?” His face is so hopeful that Harry can’t respond for a moment, but nods when he recovers and Liam smiles again. After a few seconds it turns a bit devious. “Perhaps then you could select books for yourself instead of Alice carrying them up to you every morning.”

Harry’s face blanks in surprise and then he laughs silently. So they had been discovered. He wasn’t that shocked really, but it was still amusing to have it out in the open now.

“There is also a piano in there, Louis has mentioned you like to play, you are free to use it any time you wish,” Liam says carefully, measuring Harry’s reaction with each word.

He’s not surprised or upset actually that Louis let Liam in on that fact. He might have been cross a few weeks ago, but now it didn’t seem to matter as much. He nods in response and smiles quickly.

The footmen reappear with the second course and they eat quietly again, and then again through dessert.

When the meal is done, Alfred helps Harry with his chair, with Liam smirking across from him and then he waits for Harry to join him at the door. They walk quietly, but side by side and they pass the drawing room and cross the great hallway to a set of double doors. Liam opens the left one and steps in and holds it open for Harry, who walks more tentatively in. The room is long like the drawing room, but the walls are lined with shelves holding hundreds of books. In the corner directly across from the door sits a large mahogany desk, several papers and other items covering it and it appears to be an office of sorts. A window is to the left of the desk, with a soft burgundy settee and matching chairs in front of it. A set of leather chairs sit before the desk with one much larger one behind it. In the centre of the room, before the fireplace is another pair of burgundy settees and two more chairs with a low coffee table in the middle, a few books piled on it. At the far end of the room, on a large oriental rug, sits the grand piano, black and glossy in the firelight. Harry’s fingers itch to cross the ivory keys but a sense of melancholy also comes over him as he remembers playing the old dusty stand up grand piano at the schoolhouse with his sister. Here he had access to such an impressive instrument and he was longing for the old damaged one.

Liam watches him carefully as he takes in the room, and he catches the change in his mood.

“I’m sorry Harry, I hadn’t thought what memories might come from my suggestion…”

Harry waves to stop him. It wasn’t his fault, he was trying to be kind. He pulls his eyes away from the piano and instead notes each of the paintings around the room in the few blank spaces and behind the desk. All of them appeared to be by the two artists Liam had mentioned were his favorites. They weren’t all cheerful, some were dreary, like looking through a window on a dark rainy day. But some were bright and vibrant, full of color and emoted such a happy feeling. There didn’t seem to be a rhyme or reason as to how they were hung, no discernible pattern. The bright and happy ones were mixed in with the dark and sad ones. Moving further into the room he stops in front of a grouping of them and tries to make sense of it.

“I like the chaotic nature of mixing them, I worried that if I put all of the dark and dreary ones together, they might influence my mood too much. This way I can still appreciate them while having a much more cheerful one nearby to keep me balanced.”

Harry looks at him sideways, he sensed the reason was far less deep than Liam was attempting to portray. Liam catches his look and chuckles.

“Also I tend to buy them randomly and can’t be bothered to properly organize them and so they end up like this. It drives my grandmother crazy, so there’s also that.”

Harry laughs quietly. Of course.

He wanders towards the bookcases, eyes skimming over the jackets and titles, they appeared to be far better organized.

“Those I alphabetized because otherwise I’d never be able to find anything.”

Harry glances at him sideways again and nods. He takes his time going around the room, Liam following him quietly, eyes never leaving the omega for even a second. As they pass the piano, Harry trails his fingers across the glossy top but doesn’t stop.

As they return back to the desk, they both stand awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. Harry senses that Liam doesn’t want him to leave, but doesn’t know what to say.   
A clattering in the hallway draws their attention and they both step out to see what is happening. Harrison is bent over a figure lying on the floor, one that is laughing and slurring as he tries to stand up himself.

Watts soon arrives, along with two other footmen and they manage to get the man up and Harry feels cold when he sees who it is.

“Father, you have been gone only a few hours and look at you, how can you behave as such? How can you willingly bring shame down on this house when you know what is happening right now?” Liam’s voice is full of fury, but he positions himself between the heavily drunk man and Harry protectively.

“Me? Bringing shame?” Simon slurs, head swiveling in their direction, face red and eyes unfocused. “No no no sonny boy, you’ve done all the damage yourself buying a broken bitch of an omega and trying to train him. He’s not worth the trouble Liam, just look at him,” Simon vaguely waves a hand in Harry’s direction and staggers slightly. “Ok, yes, he’s pretty to look at, anybody would love to fuck him, but if you are so worried about your reputation, then clearly, you’ve made a bad choice.”

Revulsion filling Harry’s stomach he steps back a few feet. Simon watches him, a gleam in his eye despite his state and he licks his lips.

“Father…” Liam starts, his voice low and furious, but Simon cuts him off almost immediately.

“I have an idea, we can solve this, give him to me. I’ll take him off your hands, I could use a new toy and that way, you could go find yourself a proper omega to birth your babies and everything would restore to order. I mean, I’m already the black sheep of the family, no one would be surprised or even blame you if you wanted to offload him to me. They would think you kind for not dropping him off at a whorehouse.”

Liam moves so fast even Harry jumps and the sound of his fist cracking Simon’s nose is sickening. It’s followed seconds later by the older man yowling as he lands on the floor again.

“Take him upstairs, clean him up, lock him in his room,” Liam states evenly to the footmen, his voice void of emotion, but his shoulders still tense.

The bloodied and disgusting mess of a man is hoisted back up again and dragged up the stairs, with him still complaining loudly, though his words are even more slurred and muddy with his new injury.

Harry watches Liam’s back as he takes a few deep breathes, his hand rubbing his forehead for a few moments before he turns around and sees him standing there. He almost looks surprised, as though he didn’t know Harry was still behind him.

Harry realizes that Liam expected him to run, to have taken off the second it all kicked off and instead he’s there, watching. Frankly he’s not sure why he is, but he hadn’t felt as though he needed to run. Somehow he knew Liam wouldn’t let Simon near him and that anything Simon said would not be acceptable to his son in the slightest. A big change from a few weeks ago when Harry kept waiting for Liam to change his mind and throw him out to the wolves. He knew the alpha well enough now he didn’t even consider such ideas anymore.

“Are you alright?” Liam asks, stepping closer to Harry.

Harry nods honestly and doesn’t back away.

“What he was saying, I would never even consider…” Harry waves his hand and shakes his head, furrowing his brow. He already knows. Liam visibly relaxes and breathes out in a whoosh.

“Right then, I apologize for that, for him really, I regret agreeing to take care of him on an almost daily basis it seems.” He scrubs a hand through his hair, his face frustrated. “I’ll make sure someone is watching him more closely, clearly he has no control over himself.”

Harry nods, there’s not much to say really.

“It’s getting late, we should get some sleep and start tomorrow fresh. Perhaps you could join me at some point in the day and we can go over which events we are attending?” The hopeful look is back and once again, Harry melts and nods.

“Right, well then.” Liam says, his voice drifting off. Harry almost laughs, but schools his face and walks past the alpha and towards the stairs, waiting at the bottom to see if he will want to walk up beside him. Liam looks joyful at Harry’s consideration and almost skips to get over to him and they walk amicably up to their separate doors. Nodding at each other as was becoming customary, they each slip into their respective bedrooms and close their doors.

Louis was right really, perhaps it wouldn’t be so terrible to become friends with Liam. He just had to make sure it didn’t go any further than that. 


	30. Chapter 30

_Liam_  
  
Louis and Niall appear at the door early the next morning, and it’s clear the omega received Harry’s note of apology with the way he barely says hello to Liam and scoots up the stairs to go make amends with his friend.

All four of them converge in the office just after breakfast to go over the invites received and which parties they were planning to attend. Liam is only a tiny bit perturbed that his two friends have joined them as he was somewhat looking forward to the time alone with Harry again, but at the same time, it was frankly easier for planning.

He and Niall could go over which ones they were mutually invited to and then pick and choose from those. All in all they ended up with eight balls, twenty-six parties and seventeen dinners over an eight week period. That left them only five days off where they had nothing planned. It was all a bit overwhelming, even for Liam who was used to attending the season, he couldn’t even imagine what was going on in Harry’s mind.

To his credit, the omega seemed to take it all in stride, he remained attentive through the day, listening to suggestions and absorbing as much as he could.

The next two weeks are spent going over each event and discussing a plan for their approach. The Dowager begins attending their meetings and seems quite pleased to see Harry there participating and at times, scribbling down suggestions of his own as he learns more.

Liam was never surprised at his intuitiveness, he already knew how intelligent Harry was and it was clear he spent a great deal of time observing people and identifying their traits. It had just taken him much longer when it came to his opinion of Liam, but he could forgive it as there were extenuating circumstances there that even Liam could see might alter his viewpoint. His father being one.

Simon came and went, and even when his grandmother attempted to get his father to attend a meeting, stating that he should be bending over backwards to help his son, she only got a flippant reply that he had offered to help and was brutally denied.

Liam hated how Harry shrank and became fearful every time Simon was near by. A decision was going to have to be made and soon. He could easily send his father back off to London, but then they would all be sharing his Aunt’s house in a few weeks anyway for the season. He already wasn’t comfortable with that and had been repeatedly informing his father that he needed to find his own accommodations this year, a suggestion that was being met with rampant hostility. 

Thinking of the living arrangements in London reminds him of a bigger problem in regards to the small townhouse his Aunt owned. It only had three bedrooms. With his Aunt occupying one, his grandmother the other, that left only one for Harry and himself and he wasn’t entirely sure how to broach the subject with him. He had already made up his mind that he would sleep on the sofa in the drawing room to give Harry the space he would surely need over the eight weeks of insanity that they were coming up with. But at the same time, he held out the tiniest bit of hope that Harry might be willing to share the room with him, even platonically.

When Christmas is less than a week away and their departure only a few days beyond that, they take a break from planning to actually enjoy the holiday season.

Since he was a small child, he and Niall and their families had gone out caroling in Bolton and Beamsley, where Niall’s family estate was located. It was seen as a show of goodwill towards the townspeople who were a part of each Lord’s charge and a chance for many to actually speak with their Lord’s and Ladies that they might otherwise never have. Liam and Niall had kept up the tradition, even after they each took ownership of their respective estates. Liam had been first, his grandfather dying while he was still so young, but Niall’s poor father had suffered an attack of the heart only a year later, making them both charges of a small population of people and businesses.

Since they had come into their titles, the caroling had taken on a much more festive nature, often becoming large parties at the end of each route and both villages had become quite acquainted with the young Lord’s. Louis had been a natural his first year, his lovely voice had won over many hearts and he was welcomed with open arms in the years since.

They planned to visit Bolton first this year, on the Sunday before Christmas, with Beamsley on the bill two days later, in order for them to have some recovery time in between.

Harry had seemed intrigued by the whole thing, clearly more amused at their enthusiasm than any real interest in participating himself, but he agreed to attend. Liam assumed he saw it as another part of his duty, but Louis confided that Harry had told him otherwise and that he was looking forward to it.

So Liam takes the initiative and bursts through Harry’s door early that Sunday morning with a full slate of plans for the day to help get them out of their maudlin moods that planning the Season had put them all in.

“Let’s go find a Christmas tree for the great hall!” He blurts as soon as he crosses the threshold, both Harry and Alice turning to stare at him.

Harry is seated at his dressing table, in only his shirt and pants for the moment, his hair tangled in Alice’s hands and the comb she had been using.

“M’Lord, I believe Harrison has plans to send the footmen to retrieve one tomorrow, you needn’t worry,” she says bluntly, still surprised at his entrance.

Liam waves a hand impatiently, he already knows this, “I know, I know, but perhaps it would be fun to get out and do it ourselves, we will take Alfred and Jimmy to help bring it back, it would be nice to make the choice this year myself, with Harry’s help of course.”

He says all of this directly to Harry, who’s suspicious green eyes are on him, though there is no malice in them. But as he senses Liam’s enthusiasm, he seems to get in on it himself and nods, smiling gently.

“Right! Excellent, get dressed, something warm, we head out into the woods in an hour,” Liam announces, clapping his hands together.

Harry laughs silently and it buoys Liam’s feet as he heads across the hall to collect his own winter things. He overhears Alice informing Harry that he’s not leaving the house with wet hair in a mothering tone, followed by Harry’s snort of laughter.

Liam dresses quickly, wrapping a warm woolen scarf about his neck under his heavy wool coat. He tucks his hands into a pair of leather gloves and dons his hunting boots before heading down the stairs. He informs the two footmen of the plan and they hurry off to get ready for the cold as well as collecting any necessary tools and then he waits.

Not long later, he hears Harry coming down the stairs and can’t help but grin at how much clothing Alice has stuffed him into. He’s wearing his black wool trench coat, the one made for him for the hunt, but under it is a thick dark grey knitted scarf and matching mittens. On top of his head his hair is tucked up into a knitted pale grey hat that is a tad too large, but looks, if Liam wants to admit it, quite adorable on him.

Harry raises a brow at Liam as he comes down the stairs, watching as the alpha notes all of his new winter wear and then he laughs quietly.

Alfred and Jimmy join them a few moments later, rope and an axe and sled to put the tree on ready in hand and they set off east into the woods. The air is bitter, stinging their cheeks and giving them each a rosy glow, but it feels refreshing after being shut in the house so much in the past few weeks. The clouds are heavy and grey above them, and it wouldn’t surprise Liam at all if they saw snow in the next few days, or even that night if they were lucky.

The walk is quiet, Jimmy and Alfred several steps behind them, holding a low conversation about what they wanted for Christmas and then moving on to a housemaid who had caught both of their attentions. For most Lord’s, even having such conversations in the house, let alone within ear shot of the master of the house was unheard of. For Liam, it was comfortable, he much preferred that they not fear him or see him as above them. It meant they were more honest with him and the staff seemed far happier overall.

They’ve been gone for close to an hour searching, several possibilities examined and rejected for a variety of reasons, when a tap on Liam’s shoulder distracts him from the long look he was giving a tall spruce tree at the edge of the creek and he turns to find Harry pointing at another tree a few yards off. It’s tall, lush, green and perfectly cylindrical for decorating. Grinning from ear to ear, Liam nods agreement at Harry and grabs the attention of their two assistants.

“Gentlemen, we’ve found it, look, isn’t it a perfect specimen of a Christmas tree.”

The two footmen grunt agreement and begin laying out the rope and readying the sled and axe.

It takes all four of them to load even a portion of the tall felled tree onto the old wooden sleigh, but they manage in the end, securing it tightly with rope and then begin the long pull back towards the house.

When they finally make it, they are all sweating from the exertion under their woolen clothes and are grateful to see more helpful hands at the ready to get the tree in position in the hall.

Then they all gather, coats, scarves, hats and gloves discarded on various pieces of furniture, and enjoy the fruits of their labour. The rest of the staff soon wander through as well, heaping praise upon the beautiful tree. Decorations are quickly brought out and Liam and Harry watch the footmen and a few housemaids for a while as they carefully place the glass baubles and handmade ornaments.

Liam glances at Harry now and again, seeing the light in his eyes as he enjoys himself. It’s refreshing, he seems to be so much more at ease now that Liam at times can barely remember how things were not so long ago.

The only troubling thing was that Harry was still holding on to his silence. Louis thinks it has become a habit he doesn’t know how to break, but Liam thinks that it might still be the remnants of his stubborn insistence upon holding on to his freedom and independence. He can only hope that one day soon, he will decide he is ready to let it go. Secretly, he’s very much hoping that Harry will do so that evening during caroling. He liked to sing, Louis had said as much, perhaps the joyful revelry as they carry on down the streets of Bolton will be enough to finally allow him to truly be at home and release his final act of rebellion. 

Harry steps forward suddenly beside him, walking quietly over to a box of baubles, selecting a shiny green oval one and examining it for a moment before he walks over to the tree and carefully secures it onto a branch. He turns back to Liam, sees him watching and shrugs. He heads back to the box and finds another ornament and repeats the process.

Liam watches for a while, enjoying Harry’s calm participation before Harry seems to get tired of his inactivity and comes towards him with box of garland in hand and lightly shoves it at Liam with one brow raised.

“I take it you would like my assistance?” He asks, laughing.

Harry purses his lips in fake annoyance and nods before laughing quietly himself.

And so, for the first time in his life, Liam helps decorate the tree. And he loves it because it is a perfect way to spend this happy day before going into their festive evening.

It takes them the better part of the afternoon to get the tree just right, the set of new electric strings of lights making Harrison nervous as he declares the small candles a far safer option, but even he has to agree the lights are quite pretty among the branches.

Once they are finished, the entire crew stands back and takes in the sight. It’s lovely, every branch is adorned with a decoration or two and the scent of pine tree and cinnamon is deliciously heavy in the air.

“My goodness, what a sight,” says Niall behind them, making them all jump at his sudden arrival. “You’ve all done a marvelous job, even you Liam, I wouldn’t have thought you capable.”

Liam throws him a dirty look and turns back to the tree. Harry is grinning beside him at the jab from Niall and Louis joins him within seconds, the two of them marveling at the beautiful tree.

They stay there until Harrison informs them that dinner is served and then they retreat to the dining room. It is an informal dinner, none of them bothering to dress in their best for it, instead wearing their warmer suits in preparation of going back out into the cold as soon as they were finished eating.

A round of whiskey follows dessert, under the guise of warming them up inside and then they all put on their winter outerwear and head out to the car where Brennan is waiting.

It is tight quarters in the back, with Niall gamely offering to sit in the front seat, and Louis is there in the middle as a barricade between Liam and Harry.

Liam isn’t sure if it was done on purpose, but Louis gives him a small pitying smile before attempting to lighten the mood by asking Brennan if he will be joining them.

The good natured driver grins in the mirror but declares himself a terrible singer and that he would surely pull the entire song down if he tried. The bantering about whether Brennan should sing or not begins and lasts the entire ride into town. The rest of the staff of the house are already assembled at the end of the street, holding songbooks and chattering happily amongst themselves. Only Harrison remains at the house, as usual. The older man didn’t have the constitution to stand in the cold for several hours singing and enjoyed some peace and quiet with the Christmas bustle only a few days away.

Once out of the car, the group assembles and waits for some encouraging words from their fearless leader, as was tradition.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, and I use the term loosely Niall,” Liam glances over at his friends and Harry standing off to the side. “Thank you once again for coming and helping me spread some Christmas cheer here in Bolton. This wonderful village and all who live here are a credit to the Abbey and our little community is one of the best there is, aside from Beamsley of course.”

He could see Niall’s brows rise and knew he better mention the other mans estate village before he came and took over the speech. He can see Harry out of the corner of his eye, grey cap on his head again, cheeks and nose already getting pink in the cold under the street lamp and mitten covered hands tucked into his pockets. He’s watching the crowd curiously, and appears relaxed, which helps Liam release some tension as well. He hasn’t let go of his secret hope that Harry just might break his silence tonight, the lure of cheerful Christmas carols making him give Liam the best Christmas gift ever.

“So without further ado, let us begin!”

The crowd all cheers and applauds, the sound dulled with the variety of gloves and mittens adorning hands but still very enthusiastic.

They head to the post office, the owner also a tenant of the rooms above, already waiting at the door with his family of four, all of them smiling excitedly. The first song is Oh Come All Ye Faithful, and the crowd of voices soars over the cold air, even Brennan, who apparently had had a change of heart and joined them.

Only one voice remains silent, but he appears to be more in awe than anything, so Liam forgives him for not joining immediately. Harry watches the crowd, smiling softly as he takes in the warmth and love that everyone has for one another. Liam often thought of his staff as more his family, and tonight was no different. With a louse for a father, his mother long gone and only his grandmother nearby to rely on, the people he saw every day were not blood related, but were in many ways closer to him than any others. Even Niall and Louis fell into the family category for him, and he had long ago realized that family didn’t begin or end with blood, it was this sense of being a collective, of taking care of each other and love that made it more genuine than anything.

Harry had had the benefit of having family, being close to them and then had lost them. A fact that caused Liam pain almost daily, as it surely did Harry, which could be why he still hadn’t spoken and why he wasn’t singing now. But he had hoped that over time, Harry would see Liam and his family, all of them, as his own as well. Not a replacement, but a new family, people who loved him and he loved in return.

When the song ends, they all applaud and congratulate each other on their choral abilities. Liam sees Harry smiling and nodding enthusiastically at Alice, who is laughing and waving off Watts’ overeager praise.

They carry on down the road, a new song at each location, and their group starts to grow as the townspeople join in for the fun. By the time they reach the end of the street, they are more of a traveling party than choir, but no one minds.

As they reach The Bolton Arms, the local public house, the occupants spill out onto the street with trays of cider to warm them all and the quality of the singing drops significantly, causing a great deal of laughter.

As always, Liam keeps an eye on Harry the entire time, doing his best to hide his disappointment that Harry hadn’t sung a note the entire time, but he did appear to be enjoying himself. He and Louis were currently laughing as Brennan attempted to belt out Jingle Bells in a voice that could crack glass. Harry sips at his own cider, the grey cap now slightly askew as Alice leans on his arm and laughs at Alfred’s shuffling dance, swinging his leg and almost hitting Mr. Pilke, the local baker.

Harry glances at Liam, and smiles at him gently, lifting his glass in a toast and then returning to his friend. Liam sighs deeply, knowing his sadness is on his face, but finding it difficult to hide it.

“Patience M’Lord, he’s coming around, just you wait and see,” Watts says quietly in his ear.

Before Liam can reply, he’s gone, heading towards his wife and bowing dramatically to get her to laugh.

Then another voice is in his ear, slurring slightly, stale whiskey breath coming across Liam’s nose, making him wince.

“Brought him down to the pub to sell him off? Not a bad idea really, I’m sure someone will give you a few quid for him.” Simon stumbles slightly, landing a hand on Liam’s shoulder to stabilize himself. “In fact, I’ll give you the fifty you paid for him originally, then you’re not out of pocket, sounds fair to me.”

Liam stands tense, fighting the urge to scream and hit his father, but his good upbringing reminds him that he’s in a crowd of people who all respect him and he’s not about to risk that regard for a drunken old asshole.

“Shut up father, you’re drunk, go sleep in a gutter somewhere as you usually do, where you belong,” he whispers to the old man harshly, throwing him a glare.

His father’s hand squeezes hard and his eyes turn sharp despite his inebriation, “One day you will realize I’m trying to help you, he will be the ruination of you and I will not allow it.”

His cryptic threat issued, he releases Liam’s shoulder and stalks off down the street and into the darkness. Liam fights the urge to roll his eyes, but then he sees Harry looking at him, his face fearful and worried, eyes flicking from Liam to the form retreating down the street. Liam does his best to look reassuring and calm, smiling at Harry warmly and after a few moments he does seem to relax a bit and returns to listening to Louis and Alice talking, his eyes only flicking down the street a few more times.

As the hour wanes on and the air becomes colder, the crowd starts to disperse, heading home and the staff and residents of Bolton Abbey do the same. With the walk only ten minutes and the rest of the staff already going that way, Liam asks Brennan to drive Niall and Louis straight home instead of taking Harry and himself up to the house first. He hopes the cold air and brisk exercise will help him clear some of his doldrums.

“We will see you in two days for our festivities then old chap?” Niall asks him, shaking his hand warmly.

“Of course, we will both be there,” Liam says in a tone that is more a question as he looks at Harry. The omega nods and smiles at Louis.

“Good, it’s about time you visited us at our house,” Louis adds playfully. “I grow tired of seeing Bolton Abbey day in and day out.”

They bid each other a good night and head in separate directions. Harry stays at Liam’s side the entire way back to the house, something that surprises him slightly. He’d expected he would walk with Alice and Watts, but they are off ahead of them, her arm wound around his while his other holds his cane, a private conversation taking place.

Harry of course says nothing, but walks equally silently, he appears slightly agitated and Liam worries that his display with his father earlier might have something to do with it. Or perhaps he was nervous about visiting another town full of strangers.

He wants to say something comforting, to relax Harry’s posture and ease the frown on his face, but finds he has no words that will adequately work.

They arrive back at the house in short order, the cold making them move quicker than normal. Miss Bayfield offers to whip up some hot cocoa for everyone before they head off to bed and Liam suggests they all retire to the library where the fire does a better job of heating the entire room.

While they await their drinks, they all circle about the fire, peeling off layers of coats and scarves and Mrs. White suggests they have one more round of songs to really finish things off.

Somehow Harry and Liam had ended up at the end of the room where the piano sat, and Liam catches Harry glancing back at it a few times, his face wistful.

The group starts giving suggestions for songs and in all of the chatter and laughing, Liam doesn’t realize Harry has moved, he’s gone so suddenly. Seconds later the first notes of The Holly and the Ivy start up on the piano and they all turn suddenly in surprise. Harry is seated on the stool, fingers dancing across the ivory keys, filling the room with the beautiful melody and moments later Mrs. White begins to sing along, the rest of the group joining in after her.

Liam can only stare at Harry, he’s never seen him look so at peace before, even when he was sleeping. His lips are pulled up in the slightest of smiles, his eyes relaxed and happy as he watches everyone as they gather about the piano, their voices and his playing filling the room with song.

It’s over far too soon and Liam could kiss Harrison when he suggests The First Noel as the next song. Harry nods and begins playing again, just as beautifully as the first song and Liam never wants this night to end. The only thing that would make it better would be for Harry’s voice to join in, but it doesn’t. Not even three songs later.

Miss Bayfield comes in with Lillie, their hands holding laden trays of mugs of hot cocoa and the music stops while everyone enjoys it.

“I didn’t miss Silent Night did I?” Miss Bayfield asks loudly. “It’s me favorite after all.” She adds more quietly, Lillie giggling beside her.

“No my dear lady, you did not,” Harrison replies. “Maestro, if you will.” He directs at Harry, who’s eyes widen in surprise and then he smirks.

The clear notes ring out across the room and they all sing along, aside from Harry, and it feels like the most perfect ending to it all. Liam is already scheming in his head on ways he can convince Harry to play for him while they are alone, none of which seem very likely. But it appears that his avoidance of the instrument has ended, and he can only hope and pray that Harry will be more willing to play as it means more visits to Liam’s office.

Once the song is done, they all hug and congratulate each other and bid each other a good night and slowly disperse up to the servants quarters.

Liam and Harry leave the library with Harrison, who is heaping praise onto Harry for his abilities.

“It’s been some time since I have seen someone with your talent Mr. Styles, since I was in the theatre I believe. Even then, I think you might be better.”

Harry does his crooked smile and looks down, appearing abashed by the attention.

They reach the bottom of the stairs and Harrison finally takes his leave, heading towards the kitchen and then up for the night and Harry and Liam begin their own silent climb. When they reach their doors, they turn for their customary nod, but Liam takes the chance to say something as well.

“Thank you for coming and playing tonight, I hope you enjoyed yourself.”

Harry smiles and nods, his eyes conveying his gratitude and Liam relaxes. Harry opens his door and disappears behind it and Liam does the same a moment later.

Inside his bedroom, after a night of such song and noise, the silence is almost deafening.

Little did he know it was about to shattered.


	31. Chapter 31

_Harry_  
  
The room is warm and dark when he goes in, the fire the only source of light. He heads over to the bedside table and turns on the lamp to stop the shadows from flickering too much and looks down at the knitted wool hat that Alice had made for him in his hand. It, along with the scarf and mittens, were his Christmas present from her. She had given it to him earlier in the day, as he readied to go look for the tree with Liam when she declared he would need it.

Even now his throat chokes up slightly at the sight of the kind gift. It was so thoughtful and personal and he felt like she barely knew him really. She was like his mother in so many ways, bright and clever and full of life, but also with a heart of gold and generous spirit.

He lays the hat almost reverently on the table followed by the mittens and scarf. He hangs his coat on the back of the chair to air out from the scent of whiskey and cigarettes that had wafted out from the pub. Even now he could smell the stale breath of many of the men who had joined them out in the street, talking far too close thanks to the alcohol.

Harry shakes off the memory of those men and of Simon, staring at him lasciviously while talking with Liam. It appeared the young Lord was close to pummeling his father but managed to hang on to his self control just enough to prevent it. Harry personally thinks he should have, there were many who would have probably joined him in the effort.

He pulls his boots off and then his socks and heads into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He unbuttons his shirt and slides it off, tossing it towards the chair for the time being and turns the tap on, waiting for the hot water to make it’s way up to his room. The scent of the stale whiskey was stronger in the bathroom and he begins sniffing his hands and arms and then his hair to try to discover where it was coming from. He’s just debating on running a bath when a hand wraps around his arm and spins him, a fist connecting with his jaw as soon as he’s turned and he is sent sprawling to the floor, landing on his side painfully. A glass pitcher, sat decoratively on the window ledge is knocked loose as he falls, crashing to the floor and sending shards everywhere. Harry barely gets his hands up in time to protect his face from them.

“I’m doing this for my son, you understand. I can’t let him go on being led around by the cock by a little whore like you.” Simon stands over him, hands unbuckling his belt as Harry stares up at him helplessly from the floor, panic rolling in waves over him, his heart pounding painfully against his ribs. “Once I’ve ruined you for him, then he will give up on this entire notion of true mates, which we both know is complete nonsense because omegas are really just warm, wet holes, only good for fucking and spitting out kids. You aren’t capable of forming bonds or having real affection for your mates, you just want to tease us until we force you down on your hands and knees with your ass in the air ready.” His pants now open, he pulls his hard cock out and starts stroking it idly. “Tell me Harry, how many alphas have you let fuck you so far, because at your age, there’s no way you haven’t been around a few times already, despite what you want Liam to believe.”

All of the information coming at him was too much to take in and Harry focuses purely on the physical, the need to get away, to defend himself and run. He pushes himself up onto his hands and knees and starts crawling quickly towards the back of the tub, intending to use it to help stand on his wobbly legs, his head spinning from the punch. The glass from the pitcher cuts into the skin on his hands and tears holes in the knees of his pants as he goes, the wounds stinging and leaving little trails of blood on the white floor.

“Ah, see, there you go, getting into position already, it’s just second nature for you isn’t it.”

He only makes it a few feet crawling before Simon plants the toe of his boot squarely into his stomach, shoving all of the air out of his lungs and making him gag and his shoulders collapse to the floor, his arms landing in more glass.

It is several very long painful seconds before he’s able to get any air back into his body again and by that time, Simon has kicked him several more times in the ribs, his hip, his thigh and finally, as Harry lands on his side and pulls his body in to try to protect himself, straight into his forehead.

The room goes black for a few moments, though he can still feel what is happening. His ears fill with a deafening buzzing noise and his whole body feels cold on the floor. His legs are lifted and he is shoved onto his back, the glass tinkling and scraping on the floor with each movement. He feels his belt being undone, along with his pants, which are quickly yanked down his legs, along with his underwear.

Fully exposed, Harry hears a whimper as the sound in his head finally starts to abate and realizes it came from his own throat. He is suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to scream and starts trying, a pathetic squeak the only sound coming out on the first few tries. Simon responds by stomping down on Harry’s right calf and the sound of the bone cracking echoes in the tiled room, making his stomach feel sick.

Then the pain hits, full force, exploding through his leg and up his body and his voice finally starts working, for the first time in so many months. He screams as loud as he can, as loud as the pain is making him need to and Simon lands on him, his knee on Harry’s hip as his fists come down on his head and then chest as Harry tries to cover his face. Some how Simon manages to get one hand up into his hair, yanking his head back and then a fist connects upward into Harry’s chin and mouth, silencing him finally as his lips start to bleed heavily and his teeth and jaw throb from being crunched together. He can feel warmth on his head as well, where the toe of the boot struck his forehead, his blood soaking into his hair, splattered across the white tiles. The contrast of the warm blood compared to the cold floor is jarring.

Simon grunts in satisfaction over him and moves to kneel between Harry’s legs, forcing them wide apart, making his broken leg shriek with pain and he tries to scream again but the blood fills his mouth too fast and he gags.

“Now, little whore, I’m sure all of this has made you nice and wet, why don’t I give you want you really want, hmm?” Simon's hands start trailing down his body, fingers exploring Harry’s chest, stomach and hips before taking his soft penis in one hand, stroking it absently once and then moving on. “I have to hand it to Liam, you are fucking gorgeous, just look at this body.”

Harry can only make a soft sound of disgust in return, squirming slightly at the invasion of his modesty, but the darkness clouds the edges of his vision again and the glass cuts into his back and arms as he moves.

He comes back to fully conscious again, however, the second Simon shoves two fingers inside of him with no preparation or warning and his voice returns as well. He starts screaming once more and he prays with all his might that someone hears him. In his ears he sounds painfully loud, but he fears suddenly that maybe his voice is not carrying nearly as much as he thinks, that no one hears him and that no help is coming.

“Now now, that’s just my fingers, no reason to get all worked up again.” He moves the fingers, sliding them in and out a few times, stretching and causing a terrible, painful burning sensation. Simon just hums in pleasure, one hand back to stroking himself while the other invades Harry’s body. “Not as wet as I’d like, but you’ll do.”

The floor thunders under him in the strangest of ways, and he fears he might fall unconscious and Simon will violate him while he is unable to stop him. Not that he could stop him now, all he can do is weakly yell.

Simon pulls his fingers out for a moment, spitting on them and then they’re sliding back inside of Harry, and he grunts happily, spreading them and stretching him, his other hand stroking his own erection faster.

The thunder gets louder and then the door slams open, a sickening crack precedes Simon’s fingers tugging from his ass roughly and the larger man falls face first over Harry’s broken body, making him whimper in pain. Feet surround him and the man is quickly lifted away and a warm blanket replaces him, covering his body and restoring his modesty.

In the midst of all of this he hears voices, a lot of shouting, someone crying out in shock and then arms slide under his back, pulling him up to sitting and he flops against a warm chest with a scent so inviting Harry just closes his eyes and sinks into it. The arms wrap around him, cradling him gently, one hand reaching up to run through his hair lovingly. Glass tinkles to the floor, falling from his back and hair sounding strangely loud before the owner of the arms speaks to him.

 “It’s alright, I’ve got you my love, you’re going to be alright, I promise.” Liam’s voice, Harry had never been so happy to hear it and he sobs once in relief, his voice squeaking softly. He was becoming more aware that it was Liam who was holding him so gently, his hand running through his hair. But he could also hear Alice and Watts, Brennan and Alfred.

“Get Dr. Andrews up here now! Tell him it’s an emergency!” Liam shouts suddenly, making Harry jump. He quickly returns to whispering softly in Harry’s ear. “I’m sorry my love, I’m sorry, I won’t yell again.”

His voice is full of emotion, thick with despair and anger and hurt and fear.

“Harrison is calling right now, Brennan is already getting the car to go pick him up,” Watts says from somewhere near the door, Harry doesn’t look, he just presses his nose into Liam’s shirt more, inhaling deeply while his blood soaks the fabric. “Your father is locked up in his room, Harrison is calling the police next.”

Liam growls slightly at the mention of his father and Harry feels a twist of panic run through him, making him wince in pain.

“Careful M’Lord, I believe his leg is broken,” Watts says quietly and he feels Liam shift slightly as he turns towards the lower half of Harry’s body, a few more pieces of glass land on the floor. “Perhaps we should move him to the bed, it will be more comfortable for him.”

Liam seems to consider it for a second, his hands going still, and then he gently shifts Harry so his head is now on his shoulder, with one strong arm around his back, he lifts the omega partially and then slips his other arm under his knees. The jostling of his leg makes Harry whimper, his voice raw and sore from screaming and from being used for the first time after so long.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Liam repeats as he walks carefully out into the warm bedroom, Harry bundled against his chest. Watts keeps in step with him, the hand not holding his cane out ready to help steady Liam should he face any trouble, but he manages to get Harry to the bed and softly lays him down on it. He pulls the blanket back up to his chin and sits next to him carefully, his fingers carding through Harry’s hair again.

Harry’s hands rise slightly, the loss of Liam’s comforting scent and warmth making him whimper again, but the blanket impedes them. He has his senses about him enough to know his response is being caused by the trauma, but finds he doesn't much care at the moment, he just wants to curl into Liam’s arms and stay there. But Liam doesn’t realize that Harry is reaching for him, he stays too far away, though his hands remain in his hair.

The sound of feet coming up the stairs helps Harry understand what the thunder was he heard when he was on the bathroom floor. The door opens seconds later and he hears Dr. Andrews’s voice before he sees him.

“My goodness,” he gasps as he looks at Harry’s face and then he collects himself and puts his bag down at the end of the bed, removing his coat quickly before rolling his sleeves up. “Alice, we need hot water and plenty of clean cloths, and bring some alcohol, in case we need more than I brought.”

Liam disappears from beside him suddenly and the doctor moves into the vacated space and pulls the blanket covering Harry aside quickly, making him shiver in the sudden cold. He hears Watts walk over to the door, his cane tapping on the floor and then it shuts and it’s just Liam, Harry and the doctor in the room.

He feels strange being naked with Liam in the room, but the alpha has stepped away and is over by the fire, eyes on Harry’s face full of concern and deep regret. Dr. Andrews moves into view and Liam disappears.

Alice returns with the water and cloths, her face is streaked with tears, her bottom lip still quivering slightly. Mrs. White is behind her, helping with her load, her face also stricken, and they begin helping the doctor with clearing the blood away from the cut on his forehead and on his lips. They also take on the painful and slow process of pulling shards of glass from his hands, arms, back and legs.

As the adrenaline and fear recedes, the pain starts to overwhelm him as he is shifted about and his distress at this fact is filtered out in increasingly frequent soft squeaks and whines.

“It’s alright Harry son, it’s alright, perhaps it would be best if I gave you some morphine now,” Dr. Andrews says gently.

The prick of the syringe in his arm and Liam’s pained face are the last things he remembers before the medicine pulls him under.


	32. Chapter 32

_Liam_   
  
The clock on Harry’s mantle ticks away, marking the time passing as the fire crackles beneath it. Liam sits motionless at the table, hands in fists, knuckles white as he watches Harry sleep.

The doctor had left about an hour ago, the police as well, his father shackled in the back of the wagon, cursing everyone he laid eyes on.

He knew the man was capable of a lot, that he shouldn’t trust him in the house with Harry for a lot of reasons, but he never in his life could have imagined this.

His stomach turns as he remembers it all again, repeating in his mind like a traumatic wheel.

After he had bid Harry good night he had remembered that he needed to finish a few more Christmas cards for local friends and acquaintances. He’d planned to get them done earlier and have Brennan deliver them tomorrow but got caught up in the tree decorating all day and had never got back to his desk.

Such a simple, ridiculous reason to go back downstairs and into his library. The self-loathing was like a rock in the pit of his stomach. If he hadn’t been down there, he would have heard the commotion so much sooner. But instead, he had been at his desk, a card for Mr. Rennell, the banker in front of him, when he had heard the first scream. He had looked up, brows furrowed together in confusion as he tried to identify the voice, or if he had actually heard a scream at all, worried that his mind playing tricks on him.

It happened twice more before abruptly stopping, but at least he knew he wasn’t imagining things. Concerned that something might have happened outside he had stepped out of the library and was met with Watts and Alice, both walking into the hallway with the same confused look on their face about the sound.

It remained quiet for a few minutes and there was no one coming to alert them about an accident outside or in the servants quarters, so they had all turned to go back where they had come from when it came again. Weaker this time but it was then Liam had realized with a cold shock of fear that the sound wasn’t from outside, it was from upstairs and somehow he just knew, it was Harry, that was why he couldn’t recognize the voice.

He had run full tilt up the stairs, Alice on his heels and Watts keeping a good pace despite his disability. Alfred was coming down the hall from the opposite direction as he made it to the door, his face ashen and they all hurried into Harry’s bedroom. It was empty but the bathroom door was closed and then Liam heard his father’s voice and a soft whimpering and rage coursed through him.

He didn’t even try the handle, he just flew at the door, lifted a foot and kicked it open. His hand landed on the heavy ceramic statue of an angel that sat on a table just outside the door and he swung it as hard as he could at the back of his father’s head. The older man had collapsed, blood trickling down the back of his neck and seconds later Liam saw Harry, a mess of blood and glass and exposed skin on the floor under Simon, whimpering in pain. Alice shrieked behind him and then Watts and Alfred were there, shouting at him to help them lift Simon off of Harry. He moved and grabbed his father’s arm, eyes never leaving Harry as he helped pull his father away.

They moved the unconscious man out into the bedroom where Jimmy and Harrison had arrived by that time, both in night shirts and pants, eyes wild as they took in the scene and Liam didn’t even need to say anything for Watts to just point him back to the bathroom, taking over with dealing with his father.

He was back to Harry’s side seconds later, Alice had placed a quilt over him, recovering his modesty, but he knew already that it would take a hell of a lot more than a blanket to make this better.

Tears flooding his eyes he had gently slid his arms under Harry’s back and lifted him up against his chest, cradling him. Harry had flopped weakly against him, breathing hard, only soft squeaks and whines coming from his throat.

He remembers gently running his fingers through those soft dark curls, ridding them of the glass and he could only imagine how much could be wedged into Harry’s skin at that point but he couldn’t do anything about it at that moment. All he could do was issue platitudes, not caring what he said so long as it brought any tiny amount of comfort to the poor broken man in his arms. Harry had quietly cried against him, growing weaker and leaning more heavily against him by the second and the fear that he could lose him had made Liam almost tremble.

When Watts came back, he had almost screamed to get the doctor there as fast as possible, he’s was barely able to control the emotion and guilt as it rushed over him the moment Harry jumped from the volume of his voice. It had been an effort, but he had forced himself to calm slightly, to worry more about Harry than himself and he realized Watts was right when he suggested moving him away from the glass laden floor. He had lifted the omega as carefully as possible, trying not to drag him through any more of the mess and had carried him to the bed. He knew it was probably just his imagination running wild, but Harry had felt so frail in his arms, face pressed against his shoulder, arms weak and hanging.

He knew he had to stay as close as he could for as long as possible. Especially with Harry’s eyes boring into his, full of pain, panic and desperation.

Once the doctor had finally arrived, all he could do was stand back and watch, Harry’s blood drying on his hands and tears silently falling down his cheeks.

Those green eyes had looked so incredibly pained and sad before they closed with the morphine and Liam had hated himself more than ever for bringing Harry here, subjecting him to this cruelty for reasons that he can’t even begin to justify.

How could he believe they were true mates, that this was meant to be when he had been dragging Harry along the entire way, forcing him to do what he wanted, to agree to play a role that he was obviously uninterested in, and pressing him to trust Liam, despite his better judgement.

He had seen the way Harry had been reacting to Simon for weeks, months, really since the sale where Liam had found the omega. Harry had never trusted Simon, had been showing his fear of the man to Liam this entire time and Liam had done nothing to protect him. He’d had the guards for a short while, but abandoned it because he didn’t think it was necessary anymore. He’d willingly allowed his father back into the house, knowing full well that his father’s opinion about Harry and their relationship had not changed. In fact, it was so obvious now how obsessed with Harry his father was, and he had never noticed it, paid it no mind and Harry had known, he had always known.

At this point, he’s not sure what he’s going to do. He knew the right thing to do would be to let Harry decide his future, but he worried that he would immediately want to just leave, take off and it scared Liam that he could find even worse trouble out there alone.

But then he felt selfish again, wanting Harry to choose to stay here, with him, even though it was obviously a bad idea and very much not what Harry wanted.

The clock chimes quietly, the time reading four in the morning. As promised, Alice comes through the door seconds later to check on Harry. She had made it clear she would be coming hourly and no one dared argue with her.

She nods at Liam and heads straight to the patient on the bed, hands gently smoothing down his hair and pulling the blanket just a bit higher. They had left him undressed for the time being, his pajama pants would not fit over the splint on his leg. They would have to take Harry down to the hospital first thing in the morning to have it X-rayed, but after they had finished removing all of the glass and stitching up what seemed like hundreds of cuts, Dr. Andrews had decided to just let him rest for a few hours, saying that his leg didn’t feel broken, possibly only fractured and would be alright for the time being.

Alice had already taken a pair of pants to have them altered by herself to fit over the splint for the morning.

His back had been a road map of cuts, some deeper than others and with the bandages and wraps, putting a shirt on him had seemed pointless as well.

She checks the bandage on his forehead, covering the worst wound aside from his leg, to make sure it is still secure and clean before gently cupping his cheek, kissing the other one lovingly.

Satisfied that he is alright for the moment, she stands and turns to Liam, her face softening at his obvious mood.

“Stop blaming yourself M’Lord, this is not your fault and I know Harry doesn’t blame you.” She says quietly, voice barely above a whisper even though it was unlikely Harry would awaken for a few more hours.

“Yes it is, he’s my father, I let him in here and didn’t stop him.” Liam grits his teeth for a moment as emotion overwhelms him. “I never should have brought Harry here, look what it’s done to him, this is so entirely unfair to him, all of it. He deserves so much better.”

She hurries forward and kneels in front of him, taking one of his hands.

“No, you are wrong, you’ve made him happy and I know he cares about you, even if he’s not aware of it yet himself. He doesn’t blame you for your father, so neither should you. There is only one person to blame in this, and that is Simon Cowell. Please M’Lord, do not be so hard on yourself.”

Liam purses his lips, eyes filling with tears again and he has to look away from her face.

“Listen, why don’t you go clean up,” she runs a finger across a blood stain on his hand. “Get changed, try to sleep a little, so you are ready to help him when he needs you, because he is going to need you and want your help.”

Liam had a good feeling that Harry would actually more likely never want to lay eyes on his face again, which truthfully, was a good reason to leave. He nods and rises, Alice stands a moment later.

“I will stay with him, and if anything happens or changes, I will let you know immediately, I promise,” she assures him.

He nods at her again and walks on stiff legs to the door, stopping for only a moment to look back at the sleeping omega, so still it was eery but he knew it was due to the morphine. The devastation returns and he steps out the door, closing it behind him.

He looks at his own bedroom door and feels very strongly that he doesn’t want to go in there yet.

Instead, he walks to the stairs and down, heading straight to the back of the house and into Harrison’s office where the telephone sat. He picks up the receiver and asks for Lord Horan’s residence with a thick throat. He needed to talk to his friend, to hear his voice but also he knew that they would want to know what had happened. They were just as fond of Harry and he may want Louis with him over the next few days or weeks.

A sleepy butler answers the phone, sounding perturbed but as soon as Liam explains that it is an emergency with a rough, pained voice, he agrees to go fetch his Lordship immediately. Instead of having Niall call him back, he waits on the line, and sure enough his friend is there in just a few minutes.

“Liam? What ever is the matter? Is it your grandmother.” His voice is full of genuine concern and it thickens Liam’s throat even more so, making it difficult to speak for a moment.

“Liam? Are you there?” He hears Niall ask the butler if he was still on the line or should he call back and Liam cuts him off.

“It’s Harry.”

Niall goes quiet for a second, “Harry… what happened?”

Pressing a hand to his forehead, feeling the ache already there he takes a deep breath before relaying some of the worst news he has ever had to speak.

“My father attacked him tonight, beat him savagely and attempted to rape him.” He stops, swallowing bile and fighting back the tightness in his throat again. “It’s bad Niall, really bad, and right now I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh my God… Has the doctor been, where is he Liam?” There is some muffled noises as Niall barks at his butler to go fetch Louis immediately and to get the car out front.

“Yes, he’s been given morphine, the doctor went over him, his leg is possibly broken, a lot of cuts and bruises,” Liam replies despondently.

“He will be alright then?” Niall asks, his voice filling with relief.

“Physically, yes, he will be alright, he will heal, but what about otherwise, what happens when he wakes up?” Liam was aware of how whiny he was starting to sound and stops talking.

“Liam, listen, we are on our way, we will talk as soon as I get there. Go sit with Harry until then, he is going to need you.” Niall sounds authoritative and it is precisely what Liam needs.

“Alright, thank you.”

They hang up and he heads back up the stairs, this time going into his own room and quickly shedding his bloodied clothes and washing his hands and face before redressing in a new suit.

He goes back across the hall and into Harry’s room where Alice looks up and appears satisfied that Liam has changed, though she looks concerned that he didn’t choose to sleep.

“Louis and Niall are on their way, I want him surrounded by people who love him when he wakes,” he tells her before she can speak.

She smiles softly and nods, “I will fetch some tea, it’s going to be a long night.” She stands and bows at him quickly before heading out the door.

Liam quickly claims her vacated chair and after a few moments consideration, stands up and picks up the chair, moving it closer to the side of the bed. Despite the constant doubt in his mind, he has to be here for Harry when he wakes up. If Harry declares then that he never wants to see Liam again, well, that’s that. It will hurt beyond belief, but the big what if is whether Niall, Louis and Alice, even Watts, are correct. That Harry is fond of him, perhaps not nearly in love with him or any of that, but lacking in hatred towards Liam and that thought is what makes him stay. He would hate to not be here, it might hurt Harry’s feelings and he refuses to cause him any more pain, no matter how silly it might seem if all of this logic and reasoning is moot.

He stops his line of thinking after a moment, realizing just how much he is focusing on himself and how Harry feels about him instead of concerning himself with Harry’s well-being. He feels selfish for it and knows that his biggest concern needs to be what Harry needs and only that.

Harry twitches slightly, his brow moving, a few strained breathes leaving his mouth and Liam sits forward slightly, fingers twitching to reach forward and touch, to soothe. Dr. Andrews had predicted he would be unconscious due to the morphine for at least three or four hours. Liam checks the clock and tries to calculate how long ago it was administered. The last time he had looked at the clock was when he had gone down to the library for the bloody Christmas cards and that was around half midnight. At best, he figured it must have been around two that the shot was given, so he should be comfortable with it’s help for at least another hour at minimum.

Harry’s face softens again a moment later, his breathing evening out and Liam relaxes as well. It concerned him that he might be in pain or having nightmares but it might be nothing as well. He certainly didn’t want to disturb him if it wasn’t necessary.

A small vial of white tablets sits on the table beside the bed, pain killers that were to be administered regularly. Though when they had a better idea of how injured his leg was, they might have to be made stronger.

It’s just past half four when Alice returns with a tray of tea and cups. She’s in the process of pouring one for Liam when Harrison arrives and before he gets the opportunity to announce the visitors, Louis shoves in to the room, ignores both Alice and Liam and heads straight for Harry. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees him, the white bandage on his forehead, bruised jaw and eyes, swollen and stitched lips. He breathes the words oh my God rather than says them and then approaches the bed more slowly, sitting gently at Harry’s side and placing one hand on his hidden under the covers.

“Blimey, you said it was bad Liam, but I’m not certain either of us expected…” Niall says quietly, standing now at the end of the bed himself. Neither Louis or Niall are fully dressed, just shirts, pants and coats, their waistcoats and cravats forgotten and faces ashen.

Liam nods sadly and looks down at the floor, strands of hair falling forward.

“I have to get him down to the hospital first thing, we still need to X-Ray his leg,” he says quietly.

At the mention Louis turns gently and makes sure he isn’t too close to the injured appendage before turning back and returning his gaze to Harry’s face, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

“Is the morphine keeping him asleep?” Niall asks softly, coming around to Liam’s side, a sturdy hand landing on his shoulder.

“Yes, though I’m afraid it will be wearing off far too soon. There are tablets to help but I worry they may not be strong enough.”

Sunrise was still a few hours off, when Liam wanted to get Harry down to the hospital, that was a lot of time that he could suffer while they waited.

“As soon as he stirs, we should make sure he gets a dose, hopefully that will make it easier on him,” Niall supplies.

Alice pours out more tea and passes the cups out, though none of them really drink it. After a while Niall retrieves the other chair and sits next to Liam while Alice takes up residence on the window seat, giving up on coming and going for her hourly checks.

“Where is your father?” Niall asks some time later, disturbing the strange quiet in the room and startling Liam.

A spear of fury runs through him at the reminder but he takes a deep breath to keep from giving in to the desire to yell and smash things.

“The police took him, I assume they will take him to Addingham for the night. From there, I don’t care. The lawyer will be informed tomorrow, he can deal with him, he is no longer a part of this family,” he growls out quietly.

Louis nods, still seated at Harry’s side holding his hand through the blanket, his face is severe and it’s clear he is of the same mind as Liam.

“Have you told Edith?” Niall asks quietly.

“No, not yet, you were the only ones I called," Liam replies more calmly. "But I will have to talk to her tomorrow, after we have returned from the hospital would be best. I will feel better once he’s been seen to there.”

Both Niall and Louis nod, agreeing.

Harry’s face twitches, pulling in to a frown that is coupled with wincing as the movements pull on the cuts and stitches. They all sit holding their breath as they watch him but he settles again a few moments later.

“Perhaps the doctor gave him a stronger dose, it would be a kind thing to do.” Louis suggests hopefully. 

Liam shakes his head, about to reiterate what Dr. Andrews had said when the door opens and Harrison comes in again.

“M’Lord, a Detective Shirley is here to see you, I have asked him to wait in the drawing room.”

Liam’s eyes immediately land on Harry, he doesn’t want to leave him but knows he can’t decline speaking with law enforcement. If he went and spoke to the man quickly, perhaps he would be back before Harry woke.

As though reading his mind, Louis tilts his chin towards the door.

“Go, deal with it quickly, I’m with him, I don’t think he will wake before you return.” He looks at Niall for a moment considering. “Perhaps you should go with him, for support and to listen for his protection. We don't know what Simon has said after all.”

Niall nods and stands, hand landing on Liam’s shoulder again, pulling him away from Harry slightly.

“Lou is right, let’s get it done quickly.”

Sighing in annoyance but also agreeing, Liam stands and with one final glance at Harry heads out the door and follows Harrison down, Niall right behind him.

The Detective is a short, plump man, the Addingham town crest on his jacket, a pen and notepad in his hands. His face is round and full, top lip mostly hidden under a thick mustache and eyes large and bulging.

“Lord Payne, I’m sorry to disturb but I have some questions about the events of this evening to ask you.” His hazel eyes land on Niall, squinting slightly in suspicion.

“Of course, I want this resolved as soon as possible, may I introduce my friend Lord Niall Horan of Beamsley. He will be sitting in if that is alright,” Liam replies, voice terse.

The detective considers it a moment but nods, mustache twitching as he thinks it over.

“Right, I see no reason why not.” He sits down on the settee and Liam and Niall each take a chair opposite him. “We have your father in custody currently, he is telling us that your omega tried to seduce him and you discovered them, went into a rage and hit him about the head with a statue, causing injury.”

The fury bubbles up again, of course his father was pretending to be the victim in all of this.

“My father is attempting to deceive you from the truth of the matter, in that he assaulted Mr. Harry Styles, my mate, grievously injuring him and I was forced to intervene before he did any worse. His attack was of a sexual nature and has left Mr. Styles with multiple lacerations and a broken leg among other things.” Liam speaks mostly through gritted teeth as he tries to control himself. The detective doesn’t appear moved at all by his description of the damage done to Harry and Liam is sadly not surprised.

“So you are saying your father attempted to take possession of your property and caused damage to it, you were only defending what is rightfully yours,” he states in an almost clinical voice.

The arms of the chair creak as Liam’s hands tighten on them and the detectives bushy eyebrow rises as he watches his reaction.  

“I would have perhaps worded that differently, but in essence yes, Mr. Cowell attempted to take something that does not belong to him and caused possibly irreparable damage in doing so. Lord Payne had no other recourse but to do what was necessary to stop the attack," replies Niall, doing his best to keep Liam from doing or saying something he would quickly live to regret.

As much as he hated that Niall had agreed with the Detective, he also saw what he did. The man was a typical beta asshole. He wasn’t alpha but thought like one, that omegas were nothing more than property, like a pet dog, and in truth, so did the law. There was no way Liam could push this as Harry a person being horrifically attacked by a nasty, vicious man, no one would accept that, they’d probably just scoff. Under the law, he was Liam’s property and the only way to get legal recourse against his father was to accept that fact.

“Thank you Lord Horan, but I was not asking you. Lord Payne, is that the way of things? Did your father attempt to take your property without your permission and caused damage?” The detective asks gruffly, annoyed with Niall's interruption.

Liam closes his eyes slowly in defeat and nods.

“Yes, that is the way of it,” he says quietly.

The Detective nods, appearing mollified, “Right, well, I will be off then. Will your lawyer be in contact with me?”

Liam stands, attempting to get the man moving faster. He wanted to get back to Harry and was feeling agitated now with the need to be there with him.

“Yes, I’m sure he will be tomorrow some time. Please continue any correspondence with him regarding the matter, I want nothing more to do with it,” Liam says quickly, trying to herd the man towards the door.

The detectives brows lift quickly in surprise but he nods and starts moving willingly.

The door swings open suddenly, Louis almost falling into the room, a piece of paper in his hand that he waves at Liam frantically.

“Come quick!”


	33. Chapter 33

_Harry_  
  
His body feels as though it is floating in the air, his breathes a steady rhythm in his ears for a while before his hearing starts to clear slowly, like cotton is being pulled from them piece by piece.

Then the floating starts to feel more like rocking, as though he is on a boat in choppy waters, making his stomach feel sick.

He’s warm, too warm, a weight is pressed over him, his skin sticky with a sheen of sweat, beads of it trickling through his hair, stinging on his back.

He tries in vain to remember where he is, what happened to make him feel this way and it comes back in fuzzy snippets. Glass on a white floor, red flashes, pain, fear, a warm body that made him feel safe, more pain.

As the haze of morphine starts to clear quickly he becomes aware of and remembers more. The blankets on him, making him hot, the sweat making his skin sting and throb in varying degrees. He can feel something wrapped about his leg, a tightness on his forehead and his arms and back feel like they are on fire. He hears voices, soft and distant, feels a weight on his right hand and hears the crackle of the fire. His leg throbs more and more persistently, and it gets more distracting as he becomes more aware. His head as well, burns with pain and his throat is sore and dry though his mouth is sticky.

“Harry?” Louis, close by, unexpected, makes him jump slightly causing a flash of pain in his chest. The weight on his hand squeezes and he feels the bed shift slightly, bringing back the sea sick feeling to the forefront.

He tries opening his eyes, though they are dry and feel raw. The light from the lamp and fire, dim as they are, are still too bright and his stomach churns even more.

He remembers it all now, Simon’s hands upon him, fists and his boots lashing him, fingers invading his body. He shivers despite the heat at the memories.

“Harry, there you are, come on, try and open your eyes again, do you want some water?” Louis asks him, voice full of concern.

He’s aware enough now to know opening his eyes was just going to hurt again and he swallows hard, throat piercing with pain from the effort.

He tries lifting his hand that isn’t being held down by Louis’ and finds resistance in the blanket. His discomfort level growing rapidly, his breathing picks up speed making his ribs hurt more and he whimpers ever so slightly, the sound more a high pitched whine.

“Alice, we need water, I think he needs a pain tablet right away, he’s not looking well.”

He feels shuffling on the bed again and his stomach roils more as the pain and memories start to roll over him faster and more forcefully.

“Sir, you might want to move back a little, help me sit him up quickly.” Alice’s ability to interpret Harry’s facial expressions hadn't faded at all and Louis starts to protest at exactly the same moment Harry’s stomach loudly starts to heave and the other man jumps up from the bed.

Hands grab his shoulders and sit him up quickly, leaning him over a basin that is there just in time as he vomits heavily.

“It’s alright sweetheart, it’s alright, take a deep breath,” Alice soothes, her hands gently pulling his sweaty hair back from his face and rubbing his back.

He coughs and winces, throat engulfed in flames and pain from vomiting, but his body isn’t done. Another wave of nausea rolls over him and he vomits twice more, emptying his stomach, the convulsing making every sore muscle and bone ache.

A cold damp cloth is placed across the back of his neck and it helps slightly in steadying his stomach. They wait a few minutes as he breathes hard to make sure he’s alright before gently letting him lie back on the bed again, the cloth pressing against his cheeks from side to side, cooling him as best they can, another wiping his mouth.

He weakly tries to lift his hand again, fighting to get it out from under the blanket and Louis helps him after a moment, freeing both of his arms and he presses his hands against his face, fighting back the nausea and panic.

“Harry, shhhh, it’s alright, you’re safe, you’re going to be alright.” Louis rubs a hand up and down Harry’s arm gently and while he is glad his friend is there, he feels very strongly suddenly that he wants someone else there more.

The memory of the strong safe arms wrapped around him returns, he remembers the scent of the person who held him and his instincts take over.

He drops his hands and risks opening his eyes again, looking for the person he wants near and finds him no where to be seen. Alice returns from the bathroom, having disposed of the basin and it’s contents and she watches him with worried eyes.

“What do you need Harry? What’s the matter?” She asks quickly, hurrying over to the bed.

Breathing picking up speed he tries to speak but his throat is so pained he can’t make a sound and even trying to form words is excruciating. His eyes wide, he scans the room repeatedly, looking desperately for the person he wants most right now.

“I’m sorry, we don’t understand Harry,” Louis says desperately beside him, face full of concern.

Alice disappears again and returns moments later with a glass of water. Harry nods at her, water would be good, it would help the burning in his throat and settle his stomach, then he could tell them to go get Liam for him. His hands are reaching for the glass before she’s even got to the bed and Louis leans forward and helps him sit up, causing pain to reverberate through his body but he ignores it as panic becomes his most prominent emotion. He didn’t feel safe without Liam in the room, he had to have him near, why wasn’t he there? Why would he leave Harry right now, of all times? How could he?

Alice holds the glass steady and lets him get a few good mouthfuls before stopping him, hand pushing his hair back from his face gently.

“Wait Harry, you mustn’t rush it, you don’t want to be sick again.”

The coldness of the water soothes his throat and washes the disgusting taste from his mouth but doesn't improve his ability to speak at all.

Panicked and also frustrated that all this bloody time he could have spoken to them and now when he really wanted to he can’t. He stares at the door longingly, hoping to hear Liam coming up the stairs but there is no sound outside the room. Louis stands, jostling him slightly and making the pain increase, but Harry almost cries in relief when he returns with a book, piece of paper and pencil in his hand.

Using the book as a table, Harry scribbles in large letters and then thrusts the page at Louis insistently. 

  
_WHERE IS LIAM? WHY IS HE NOT HERE?_

  
His block lettering conveying his panic, Louis looks shocked for a moment but then determined and understanding.

 “He’s downstairs, not by choice, I’ll be right back.”

Harry’s brows furrow, pulling on the bandage, what did he mean, not by choice? Was someone holding him down there?

Louis runs from the room without further explanation, paper still in hand and Alice quickly sits next to him, worried eyes checking him over.

“Are you alright? Has your stomach settled?”

Harry nods, while he certainly didn’t feel well at all in any way, shape or form, the need to be sick had passed for the moment. He tries to convey his desperate need to understand at her, he needed answers for what had happened while he was unconscious, had Liam been hurt and he hadn’t noticed before? His breathing speeding up again, his head swivels from the door to her face and back again.

“Harry, shh, calm, Louis will be right back with Liam and Niall, it’s alright darling.”

She catches one of his hands as it starts to flail in his agitation and holds it in both of hers. But he is more focused on the door, on the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. The same sound that had spelled rescue for him only a few hours before.

Then, what feels like years later but is likely only minutes, there is the thumping of racing feet coming and Liam bursts through the door, eyes full of his own panic and concern as he hurries up to the opposite side of the bed that Harry is on, and he immediately doesn’t like the distance. The breeze following Liam’s hasty entrance is filled with his scent though and just a breath full of it is enough to start to calm Harry’s frayed nerves.

“Harry! What’s wrong? I’m sorry, I wanted to be here when you woke up but the detective came and insisted I speak with him,” Liam apologizes and complains, voice unhappy.

His hands keep lifting slightly and coming towards Harry but stopping immediately and returning to their place at his side as he shifts from foot to foot and the hesitation is painful to watch, but also not surprising. Hadn’t Harry put that distance between them? He was starting to remember all of the reasons why and that little had changed in regards to them. But at the same time, he also knew now, without a doubt, that his attachment to Liam was far stronger than he had realized. His mind was a mess trying to decipher whether it was a good thing or not. A breath of Liam’s scent told him it was a good thing, but a moment of clarity made him question it.

Does he give in, raise his hands and ask Liam to come to him, hold him and make him feel safe and comforted or does he continue to resist? He takes a deep breath to try to calm himself and think but the pain it causes going down his throat makes him wince and double over.

“Right, tablets, now.” Alice states, hands already opening the vial and pouring two out.

She hands them to Harry and he pops them into his mouth dutifully and takes the water glass from her, quickly finishing it to wash them down. When he’s done, Liam has already moved and is sitting in the chair by the fireplace, and any moment Harry had at showing affection or desire for Liam to comfort him is gone. Sadness washes over him and he lays back down on the bed, eyes still on the alphas, who seems to be sharing the same sense of gloominess at how things are between them.

Niall sits in the other chair, eyes watching Liam and Louis sits at the foot of the bed, watching Harry. They make a strange foursome indeed and Alice tuts quietly as she goes back to the bathroom to retrieve more water for Harry.

When the silence drags, Louis is the first to break it as always.

“Has the detective gone? Is he satisfied in your account of what happened?”

Harry frowns slightly, the detective hadn’t spoken to him at all, he was the victim, his was the account that mattered. Then he realized, of course, he was just property, his words meant nothing, only Liam’s would be taken and respected. He huffs quietly in annoyance and Liam’s brown eyes flick to his face curiously for a moment.

“Yes, I’ve told him the way of it and he will be dealing with only the lawyer from now on. I plan to have my father removed from all official documents pertaining to myself, this estate and this family as soon as possible. He will have no claim to anything.” He speaks with venom in his voice about his father and it makes Harry feel better, though he can’t quite state why.

“What time are you to be at the hospital tomorrow?” Niall asks casually, though it does seem like he might be changing the subject.

Liam glances at Harry again, eyes worried though he doesn’t meet the green ones focused on him.

“Day break is my plan, which is anytime now. Perhaps we should start getting ready.”

Confusion rolls over Harry, what were they getting ready for? Why were they going to the hospital, hadn’t the doctor already seen to him? He looks to Louis for answers, since Liam seems to be avoiding his gaze.

“The doctor needs to X-ray your leg Harry, and give you a better check over, he only did what he could for you when he was here, enough to get you comfortable and resting.”

A trickle of nerves goes over him, moving was going to hurt even worse.

Alice places the glass of water on the table beside the bed and heads to the door, promising to return momentarily with altered pants for Harry. Louis stands and heads to the wardrobe, selecting a shirt and knit cardigan. The two alphas stand as well, both fidgeting by the fireplace, unsure of whether to stay and help or not. Niall decides almost immediately that it would be best if he waited outside, to preserve Harry’s modesty. Liam is less willing to leave, but he is clearly waiting for instruction from Harry, but it comes from Louis instead.

“Liam, help him sit up, so we can get his shirt on,” he commands the alpha.

The alpha takes one step towards the bed obediently and then stops, still unsure of Harry’s reaction and that is when Harry notices the paper in his hand, the message he had scribbled to Louis demanding to know where Liam was.

“Come on Liam, time is marching,” Louis chastises, opening a drawer and pulling out warm socks.

Liam glances at Louis and then turns and looks at Harry, their eyes finally meeting and the pull is stronger than ever. Without thinking, Harry’s hand reaches for him and Liam softens immediately, coming towards him quickly and taking it. He sits gently beside Harry and leans forward to slide his other hand under his shoulders, lifting him as though he is breakable.

Harry’s body continues doing things without any mental input, and the second Liam is close enough, he wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and holds on with fistfuls of his jacket, pressing his mouth against the alphas shoulder and breathing in his scent in large gulps through his nose, eyes squeezed shut as he finally finds the sense of security he had wanted from the moment he woke up.

Liam freezes, startled by this shift, but slowly he slides his arms around Harry’s bare back, holding him softly and waiting to see what might happen next.

Harry has no idea where Louis is now, if he is even still in the room, he just knows he doesn’t want to move yet, not yet.

Maybe not ever.


	34. Chapter 34

_Liam_  
  
The note had sent shivers through him, the desperation in the way it was written so clear. He hadn’t even said good bye to the detective, he had just started running the second Louis burst into the room, shoving the paper at him and telling him that Harry needed him immediately.

Harry had looked so scared, so upset when he had gone in, his eyes almost burning through Liam the second he got there. He could feel the pull, the desperate need to crawl on the bed, pull Harry into his arms and hold him, comfort him, take him away from every bad thing in the world. But he didn’t, couldn’t, it would have felt like a breach of trust, because he knew whatever Harry might be feeling right now, it was caused by the trauma and the pain, that perhaps his reasoning and ability to make choices was gone in a fit of fear.

So he had sat by the fireplace, hands balled into fists as he fought his instincts but at least staying near so that Harry could feel some comfort from feeling protected. Those green eyes hadn’t let up on him at all though. Liam could feel them, fire on his face the entire time, it had taken all of his self control once again to avoid them without hurting Harry.

Then Louis had to go and tell him to help get Harry dressed, as though aware of what was happening and not putting up with any of their nonsense for a second.

Now he had his beautiful mate clinging on to him like there was no tomorrow, while entirely nude aside from a quilt, and frankly he had no idea what to do. It felt as though anything he did would be taking advantage of Harry and the state he was in and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He glances at Louis over Harry’s head, looking for any guidance and finds the other omega has bloody well left the room, no doubt feeling that he should give them privacy.

Despite everything he wants to do, he holds on to his own self control for Harry’s sake and slowly, gently, starts unwrapping his arms.

“Shh, come now Harry, we need to get you dressed and down to the hospital,” he says softly.

Harry’s grip tightens and a soft whine is his response, his heartbeat fluttering under Liam’s hand on his back.

Taking a deep breath and fighting his instinct to wrap himself entirely around the omega, he reaches up and gently starts pulling Harry’s arms from his neck, finding resistance at first until the other man gives up and lets his arms drop despondently. The green eyes search Liam’s face for reasons why he is being pushed away and it breaks Liam’s heart to see it. But he can tell Harry isn’t really in control of his own instincts or impulses at the moment, he can’t let this be something that the he will regret later, because Liam knows he will.

Smiling gently, trying to be comforting without using touch, Liam reaches across the bed to where Louis left the shirt and retrieves it. He opens it and holds it behind Harry, indicating that he should put his arms through. Harry obeys after a moment, looking down with his stitched lips a tight line, brow furrowed in his standard frown.   
Liam begins to do up the buttons, but his hands get pushed away and despite the cuts and stitches all over his own fingers, Harry works on each one until the shirt is properly closed.

A short terse conversation can be heard taking place in the hall and moments later Alice comes into the room, the altered pants in her hand and she nods at Liam. He sees her own fierce protection of Harry in her eyes, knows that she has no intention of letting anyone take advantage of him in his condition, including her own employer. If the situation weren’t as it was, Liam would have laughed. Instead, he nods at her, relieved that she understood and he stands and quickly leaves, letting her finish getting Harry dressed. Before he closes the door, he shoves Louis back in the room in case she needs help getting Harry standing. Louis balks slightly before Liam shuts the door in his face.

Niall is standing at the top of the stairs, waiting to offer assistance when necessary and he looks puzzled when Liam walks up to him, “I thought Harry needed you, that he had come around to you, Louis was saying…”

“Louis was wrong,” Liam cuts him off. “He’s not himself right now Niall and I will not take advantage or pursue my own ends when he is not in a fit state to make his own decisions.”

Niall nods and looks understanding, “That is good of you, I know he will appreciate it when his wits return to him.”

Liam sighs deeply, “Yes, I’m sure he will be happy to return to the status quo, if that is his choice, but what if he doesn’t want to Niall? What then? I can’t force him to stay here after what has happened.”

Niall leans on the banister, eyeing him with confusion, “Where would he go? He doesn’t have anywhere does he?”

Liam shakes his head, “No, not that I know of, but somehow I don’t think that will be a deterrent to his desire to get the hell out of here and never look back. What an absolute frightful experience it has all been for him.”

“Give yourself some credit mate, it hasn’t been that bad and none of the bad things have been your fault, you’ve done nothing but protect him from those that would do him harm. Do you honestly think any other alpha would have done as much for him? I would guarantee not. Look at Notley, had Harry not almost made him a eunuch, the bastard would surely have had his way with him violently and then happily shared him out amongst his friends.” Niall tilts his head down and looks at him meaningfully. “I know it’s been a bumpy road between you two, but I think time will work it all out and Harry’s not stupid, he knows he’s got it good here and I do believe that he likes you, perhaps even has stronger feelings for you.”

The door opens behind them before Liam can respond and Louis and Alice each have one of Harry’s arms about their shoulders, carefully leading him out as he hops on one foot. Liam can already tell that he’s weakening from the effort of just getting dressed, he will never make it down the stairs, even with the two of them helping him.   
He walks over to them and Harry lifts his eyes and looks at him, and Liam can see that he is coming back to himself, the discomfiture about his previous actions all over his face.

Liam just nods at him, gives him a reassuring and quick smile, “Perhaps I should carry you, those stairs might be too much for you.”

Harry glances over Liam’s shoulder at the offending steps and considers the offer for a moment, clearly working through his options and the logic before he realizes that it was the best option and he nods at Liam.

Louis gently helps transfer Harry’s arm from his own shoulders to Liam’s before Alice does the same, the circle of Harry’s arms about his neck much different than from before. There was a return to the tentativeness and tension that Harry always displayed in regards to Liam. It seemed that things had gone back to normal.

Trying to ignore the sadness and disappointment, Liam crouches slightly and slides his arm under Harry’s knees, lifting him carefully and as gently as possible. Liam was strong, as most alphas were, but Harry was not your typical omega. He was tall, lean and muscular, and much heavier. Liam had no doubt he could lift Louis above his head but Harry was a true test on him.

Nonetheless, Liam is determined and his care and concern for Harry gave him all the strength he needed to carefully navigate his way down the stairs, Niall just in front of him walking backwards with hands ready to catch or steady if necessary.

They make it to the landing just fine and then head out the door. Brennan stands waiting at the car, the door open and ready and he comes forward a few steps when he sees Liam carrying Harry but then he backs up again and waits until they get to the car and helps carefully guide Harry into the backseat.

Liam stretches his legs across it, choosing to let Harry have the room while he sits up front with Brennan. Alice deftly slides in before they can close the door and lays a blanket across Harry, right up to his chin and then she steps back, trying to smile reassuringly at him, Harry’s eyes searching her face for comfort.

“You can ride up front with me and Brennan if you wish Alice?” Liam asks her. He can see she wants to stay with Harry and she considers it.

“No, M’Lord, I would just be in the way and I think I am best staying here and cleaning his room thoroughly, changing the bed and getting it ready for him to convalesce in. I will feel more useful if I do that.” Her mind made up she nods at Harry and curtsy's slightly at Liam before stepping back towards the house.

“If you wish, I will call and keep you updated,” Liam tells her before joining Brennan and closing the door.

Then they are off, Louis and Niall following behind in their own car, their progress slow as Brennan tries to keep the bumps to a minimum for Harry’s sake. Liam turns in his seat and watches over him, ensuring he’s alright every minute of the short ride. Harry winces a few times when they hit a pit in the road but he remains otherwise stoic and quiet, eyes never meeting Liam’s.

The doctor is ready when they arrive, a gurney already at the door and Liam barely gets Harry situated on it before he’s whisked into the hospital and to the exam room.   
It takes over an hour for all of the tests and examination to be done. Liam is glad he had agreed to donate the money to the hospital for them to purchase a fluoroscopy machine, as many had disagreed with the waste of money since it was such new technology. But it had proven worth it’s weight in gold in the short time it had been there. Bolton had a prevalence of clumsy people it seemed.

The final determination is that Harry’s tibia is fractured, but not split. Surprisingly his fibula is fine, but the break is just enough that he will have to stay off of it for six weeks at least.

Liam almost laughs, so much for dancing at the royal ball, then he remembers that there is a very good chance Harry will no longer even be coming to London. At least not with Liam.

They also discover one rib that is cracked, but otherwise he is just suffering from bruising and superficial cuts.

A pair of crutches are produced and his leg is wrapped in a cast up to his knee, with only his toes poking out. He’s told his throat will heal within a day or so of rest and then he is sent home with more pain medication and clean bandages to use on his forehead.

The ride back up to the house feels easier, now that they know the extent of his injuries, it was only a matter of letting things heal now.

A familiar car is parked outside when they pull up and a twinge of nerves courses through Liam. He’s barely even out of the car before his grandmother is storming out of the house, cane knocking rocks left and right.

“Would you care to catch me up on what is going on? I received a frightful telephone call this morning from a friend in the constabulary informing me your father was arrested last night, accused of injuring your property, what does that even mean?” She all but yells at him, eyes wide with fury at being left out.

He chooses not to answer her, instead figuring one look at Harry will easily give her all of the information she’s looking for. He opens the door and Brennan comes round with the crutches, readying them and Harry slowly slides out, Liam guiding him as best he can. He hears his grandmother audibly gasp when Harry becomes more visible, his face pale and covered in black and purple bruises, the white bandage a harsh contrast. His hair is a fright, tangled about his shoulders and dark marks are visible around his shirt collar as well.

It takes some effort but they get him upon his crutches and then they begin a slow march towards the door. As they pass her, Edith gently puts a hand on Harry’s arm, squeezing once before letting him go again, stepping back to allow them more room.

She follows them, a few steps behind Niall and Louis, into the house and to the bottom of the stairs. One look at Harry’s daunted face as he looks up the steps makes Liam decide that carrying him is necessary once again. He holds out his arms, brows up in offer to Harry and it is only a moment before he nods in agreement, passing his crutches to Louis and placing his arms around Liam’s neck. He catches his grandmothers expression of surprise at this development but she says nothing, just continues to follow them as they make their way to Harry’s bedroom.

True to her word, Alice has made the room spotless and removed a lot of impediments that might block Harry’s mobility around the room as well. The bed is remade in clean, crisp sheets, turned down with the fresh quilt on top. A clean pair of pajamas, bottoms altered to account for his new cast already, sit at the end of the bed and a pitcher of water with a glass are placed on the side table.

She comes out of the bathroom as they all pile into the room and smiles warmly at Harry, “I’ve run a bath and brought a board up to place your leg on to keep the cast out of the water, I thought you might want to feel clean.”

Harry nods vigorously and Liam can’t say he blames him. He’s likely itching to get the feel of Simon’s disgusting hands off of him.

Liam gently sets him down, Louis quickly helping him get his crutches in place and the two alphas quickly take their leave, his grandmother joining them a moment later.

“I won’t be much help in there I’m afraid, but perhaps you should stay Liam, you can lift him after all.” Her eyes have a touch of hopefulness in them that disappears when he shakes his head.

“I think he would feel better without an audience, he will be alright with Louis and Alice, they will take good care of him,” he answers quietly, keeping his tone polite to hide his own sadness.

“In that case, let’s get some tea in the drawing room and you can tell me exactly what happened last night.” The hopefulness gone, her voice is now terse and it’s clear she will not stand for any argument.

Harrison delivers the requested tea as soon as they are situated and seated in the room and she stares at Liam expectantly, not even lifting her cup. Niall just sits back and tries to blend in with the furniture, knowing full well that it was best not to get on the Dowagers bad side.

After a few seconds, when he doesn’t start explaining right away, she gets impatient and presses him, “Liam, what happened? Why is your mate hobbling on a broken leg and bruised from head to toe?”

“My father felt it necessary to attempt to force himself on Harry last night, after beating him bloody in the bathroom.” Liam states evenly, sipping his tea to push the bile and fury back down.

She closes her eyes for a moment, trying to maintain dignity at such horrific news, “Will he be alright? He looks a frightful mess, what has Dr. Andrews said?”

“His leg is fractured, it will take around six weeks to fully heal, and he has plenty of bruises and cuts, but he will be alright, he just needs rest.”

She hums and nods.

“Good, but six weeks, we will be in London, I hope it won’t impede him too much, though at least he won’t be forced to dance at the royal ball, which is a blessing,” she scoffs. “I always thought that practice crude.”

Liam just shakes his head sadly, putting his cup down, “I strongly doubt he will agree to continue with the plan to go to London with us now, I think any good will he might have felt towards this family has been erased.”

Her eyes snap to his face in surprise, her hand squeezing the top of her cane, “Whatever makes you say that? We did nothing to him and I don’t see why he wouldn’t still want to help you with this mess in the House of Lords?”

“I agree,” Niall adds quietly. “Harry is not a spiteful man, I can already tell he holds no ill will towards you for what happened, quite the opposite really since you were the one who rescued him.”

Liam hates the bubble of hope that creeps up in his chest, he had learned not to expect much in life and with his history with Harry, it was such a knife edge they sat on, expecting the worst made sense most of the time.

“May I ask Liam, where were you when your father took it upon himself to attack Harry?” His grandmother asks, voice tense and he can hear her gearing up to chastise him thoroughly for shirking his duties. Though her concern for Harry was unequivocally tied to how he could help Liam maintain his position and title, he knew she also genuinely liked Harry and wanted nothing more than for the two of them to make each other happy.

Feeling ashamed before she’s even started in on him, he looks down at the rug before he answers.

“Down here, at my desk in the library finishing Christmas cards of all bloody things,” he sighs deeply in annoyance. “I heard Harry screaming and didn’t even realize it was him at first, I thought it was outside and I feel I may have taken far too long to respond.”

He sees Niall sit up slightly in his peripheral, blue eyes widening in surprise.

“You heard Harry? He actually spoke?” Niall breathes. More intrigued than ever, he sits forward in his chair and so does Edith.

Annoyed that both of them seemed to be entirely missing the point of what he had just said, Liam nods tersely, “I wouldn’t say it was speaking per se, he was screaming bloody murder for help, it’s how he acquired the damage to his throat.”

The clock on the mantle is the only sound in the room for a few long moments, Niall and his grandmother exchanging a few glances.

“Out of curiosity, what does his voice sound like?” Niall asks, an edge of excitement at this development in his own voice.

Liam glares at him, his lips a tight line for a moment.

“What in hell does it matter? It’s difficult to tell under such circumstances anyway and of all the ways for me to first hear him,” he trails off and swallows loudly in disgust at himself, his father and the entire situation. “The damn Christmas cards should have waited, I should have been up there.”

Clearly feeling ashamed for his curiosity, Niall sits back and nods.

“No, my dear Liam, I’m afraid that had it not been last night, your waste of a father would have just found another opportunity.” Edith states evenly. “In the end, none of this is your fault, and certainly not Harry’s. I’m certain there is nothing you could have done to have changed this outcome, but at least you did hear him, and I suspect he knew you would. He did what he could to get you to come help him and you did. That’s what matters.”

Liam wants to nod, to agree because he wants what she says to be true, but he’s not sure and so he sits frozen instead, hands fisted on his knees.

The door bursts open a few moments later, the three of them contemplating to the tune of the clock ticking again and the intrusion startles them and makes the tea cups shake.

“Liam James Payne, what in bloody hell is wrong with you?” Louis demands, face red with anger and exertion.

“I beg your pardon Sir, you can’t just burst into a room like that and speak in such a manner to the Lord of the house,” his grandmother states, sitting forward and gripping her cane again.

“Lou, my dear, please calm yourself, she’s right…” Niall begins, hand reaching for Louis’ arm but he is cut off by his omega pushing it away, his focus entirely on Liam, blue eyes blazing.

“He wanted YOU, Liam, no one else, YOU, to comfort him. He woke up and looked for you immediately, and you weren’t there and fair enough, you had good reason,” he waves a hand again, as though dismissing any potential disagreement with his statement before they even speak. “And you went to him as you should, and I thought for sure you would do everything you could to comfort him, but what did you do? I’ll tell you what you did, you ignored him reaching for you and instead asked him how he was and went and sat by the bloody fireplace!”

Louis is full on shouting at this point, but doesn’t realize it at first until he glances behind himself, as though remembering that Harry might hear him at this volume and he corrects himself and quiets down, though his voice remains furious. “I could have forgiven that, assuming that maybe you wanted to be cautious of his injuries but then you continued to ignore him, treating him as though he were not even in the room, speaking like he wasn’t there and then when you finally did go to him, you couldn’t even bear to hold him properly and give him the comfort he so desperately wanted from you.” Louis swallows loudly, his emotion shifting from anger to sadness. “You pulled his arms off of you and walked away Liam, you pushed him away like he didn’t matter, like what Simon did had somehow ruined him, how can you claim to love him and do such a thing?”

Feeling cold at the accusations, Liam can barely speak above a whisper, “I do love him, of course I do…”

“Then why Liam? Why?” Louis steps towards him, but Niall grabs his arm to stop his progress.

“Louis, please stop, he has very good reasons why,” Niall says gently.

“I didn’t want to take advantage of him or his condition Louis, I was concerned his reaction was down to the trauma and I didn’t want to do anything or allow him to do anything he might regret later.” Liam pleads with Louis to get him to understand because right now he needs reassurance that he was correct in doing so, because the alternative that Louis is speaking of is too heart breaking to bear. What if he was wrong and Harry was in his right mind the whole time and really did want Liam, and then he was rejected.

“Louis, Liam did the right thing, Harry had come around by the time we left for the hospital. But we all know he would have never forgiven Liam for using the opportunity to take advantage of his weakened emotional state,” Niall says softly, taking Louis' hand and patting it gently.

Liam is grateful that Niall is backing him up, he remembers how Harry had gone back to their normal polite contact after he had calmed, he uses that to comfort himself that he did the right thing, that he read the situation correctly.

Louis looks entirely unconvinced and shakes his head sadly but says no more on the subject, just throws Liam one more reproachful look.

“He’s asleep, the trip to the hospital this morning and the pain medication have exhausted him,” he snaps at them. He is quiet for a moment before turning back to the door. “I’m going for a walk.”

Niall stands and makes to follow but Louis lifts a hand and stops him, “Alone, I need some time to think.”

He’s gone out the door before Niall or anyone can say any more to him.

Niall sits back down again a moment later, looking apologetic, “I’m sorry Liam, he tends to see things from a more emotional point of view, I’m sure once he’s considered it, he will realize you did the right thing. I’m certain Harry is grateful for your modesty and care for his feelings.”

Liam nods, wanting to believe it still, but his conviction has been shaken. He can still remember the way Harry had clung on to him in desperation, his green eyes fiercely focused on him and he can’t help but worry that Louis is right.

His grandmother says nothing but when he meets her gaze, he can tell she’s wondering the same thing. 


	35. Chapter 35

_Harry_  
  
The scent of clean sheets is strong around him as he wakes. The last thing he remembers was taking more tablets after he had returned from the hospital. His leg feels bulky and throbs dully inside the cast, but it’s not entirely intolerable, not yet anyway.

The room is bathed in sunlight, a deceiving view when he knew full well that it was still quite cold outside. His room is cozy though, the fire crackling comfortingly and the quilts over him making him feel swaddled like a newborn.

A strange ticking noise catches his attention after a few moments and he cracks open his eyes to try to identify it. He finds Alice seated in the chair by the fireplace, a set of knitting needles in her hands and a length of yarn leading down to a basket beside the chair. She doesn’t notice him watching right away, focused on her work as she is but when she does look up she smiles brightly at him.

“Good afternoon my love, how are you feeling?”

He starts to smile in return but her words stop him suddenly, memories flooding in.

Liam had called him ‘my love’, twice, as he held Harry on the bathroom floor. He had said it so tenderly and with so much emotion that Harry had never doubted it’s truthfulness at the time, but he also hadn’t been focused on it at the moment either.

This memory brings upon more, and something Simon had said comes back to him in full force.

Liam believed they were true mates. That’s what is father had claimed, though it was said with disdain, obvious that the older man didn’t believe in the potential or even the concept whatsoever. But Harry had the distinct feeling that Liam did believe, very strongly, and perhaps it might be what has been guiding his actions towards Harry right from the beginning.

His breathing picking up speed as panic trickles through him, he remembers their heated looks, the way Liam’s scent seemed to overwhelm and entrance him, the way he had craved Liam’s arms for comfort after the attack, after every time someone had tried to hurt him really. 

Harry had never believed in the concept of true mates himself, he always saw it as a tool to convince omegas that mating and the whole song and dance around it was a good thing and it seemed as though all omegas should believe their alphas were their true mates, whether they felt that way or not.

His sister had been more a believer, she was a romantic and thought the idea of there being a perfect somebody out there for him was delightful. He had scoffed at her numerous times about it. He saw it as ownership, she saw it as a love story. They had never found common ground.

But if Liam believed in it, how was Harry supposed to react?

“Harry, are you alright? Are you in pain?” Alice asks from beside the bed suddenly, he hadn’t even seen her move but there she was, face concerned and hands touching his arm and cheek gently.

His lips move as he tries to speak, to ask her opinion on the matter because he really wanted some input but his throat croaks and burns with the effort and his hand presses to his neck as he winces. The doctor had said with lots of water and rest, it would feel better by tomorrow morning, but Harry didn’t see how that was possible.

The stitches in his lip didn’t help either.

“Wait honey, I’ll get your pencil and paper.”

She hurries to the table and gets the items as well as a tray for him to write on and brings them back to him before helping him sit up slowly, pain flooding his body with each movement until she piles pillows behind his back for him to sink against. He picks up the pencil carefully, minding the stitches and stiffness in his fingers and writes his question carefully.

  
_Do you believe in true mates?_

  
Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, she hadn’t expected that.

“Uh, well, I’m not sure really. As a beta, it’s never really been something I have had to consider. What makes you ask?” Her voice is suspicious now.

  
_Simon. He said Liam believes he and I are true mates._

  
She nods, her mouth turning down in annoyance, “Yes, well, I’m afraid he’s not wrong, I do believe M’Lord thinks that, he was so affected by seeing you the first time that even he was convinced it was a possibility and he had never believed in it himself before.” She looks at him carefully a moment. “I sense that you aren’t a believer though.”

She sits next to him on the bed as he writes, smoothing the quilt. 

  
_I always thought it was just another way to convince omegas to obey their alphas. That it was a farce or a myth. I don’t even know how it works, something about being hit by lightning according to my sister._

  
She tilts her head and considers it a moment, “I can see how you might think that, but I know there has been scientific research done on it, though it is still not widely believed to be real since it is so rare. I think many see that rarity as a romantic sort of thing, that finding your true mate is a once in a lifetime sort of ordeal.”

He nods quickly.

  
_My sister believed that, but if it happens so rarely, how can anyone consider it real?_

  
“I don’t know sweetheart, but I will tell you what, I will look in the library to see if there is any literature there on the subject, maybe it will help shed some light,” she offers kindly.

He nods and relaxes slightly, mouthing thank you at her and she smiles brightly. He still is uneasy about the entire thing, he needed evidence of how it worked if it was real, so he could compare his own situation with Liam to see if the pieces even fit. All he knew was that there was supposed to be this big cosmic explosion type of feeling when true mates laid eyes on each other, but when he had first seen Liam he had only felt the same hatred he had for every other alpha in the room.

Obviously Liam had been extremely attached to him right from the start, but that was to be expected. He had brought Harry home to become his mate, his viewpoint on their relationship was skewed by his much more powerful position over Harry.

But that didn’t explain away the heat Harry felt when he looked into Liam’s eyes, or the way his scent had caused such emotions when they had danced. He remembered the way that same scent had given him such comfort and ease when it had enveloped him on the bathroom floor and how badly he had craved it when he awoke hours later.

He hated this state of confusion, he wanted answers and was grateful for the potential for written material, but he also wanted to talk to someone who might know more.

At that moment Louis comes back into the room, his nose red from the cold, his scarf and coat tight around him and his face tense.

His eyes land on Harry’s face and he softens immediately, though his eyes remain tight.

“Harry, you’re awake, how are you feeling?” He unbuttons his coat and slides it down his arms as he speaks, beginning to unwind his scarf as he awaits a response. 

  
_I’m alright currently._

  
Harry considers it for a few moments. Louis probably would know much more than Alice, who had left to go rummage in the library. They were alone, and he knew his friend wouldn’t lie to him. At the same time, Louis was slanted in his opinion on Liam and his relationship with Harry. He wanted nothing more than for them to come together and mate. Harry didn’t really know the reason for this, just assumed it was because it made things neater, as they could be a proper foursome of friends, but that seemed a shallow opinion of Louis’ feelings now.

He holds up his initial response and Louis smiles softly and walks around the bed to sit in Alice’s recently vacated spot.

Harry licks his lips, wincing and writes carefully, considering how he will broach the subject. His handwriting is deteriorating courtesy of the cuts and stitches on his hand, but he thinks it’s still legible enough.   
  
What is your opinion on true mates?  
  
Louis physically jolts back, his eyes widening and brows shooting up in surprise at the question, “What makes you ask?”

Typical Louis, answering a question with a question. Harry doesn’t budge this time, just holds up his question again and Louis laughs once and shrugs finally.

“It’s real, as far as I’m concerned, though I’ve never experienced it. I don’t think that it’s impossible for a loving relationship to form without the true mate experience but it does take more time.” He considers it a moment, eyes on Harry, watching him carefully. “I have witnessed it however, at least from one side of a true mate pairing, the other side is taking his bloody time about it though.”

Harry sits up more and regrets it immediately as spears of pain shoot through him, but he is undeterred in the conversation. So the bastard did know what Liam was feeling. But, of course he did, Liam probably bloody well told him. Harry’s lips purse in annoyance at being on the outside of what he considers a fairly key piece of information.

“Relax, I was hoping you would figure it out yourself eventually. Once you had dropped your desperate attempts to hate him that is. What made you finally see it?” His voice is sounding more excited now than Harry was expecting and he realizes that his friend assumes he’s come to the conclusion that Liam is his true mate and is happy for him.

Harry doesn’t blame him for his erroneous conclusion, he had done some regrettable things early this morning that came from not being in his right mind. It was easy to see how Louis would believe Harry had finally found deep feelings for Liam after Harry had basically wrapped himself around the alpha. He carefully avoids considering why when out of his wits with fear and trauma, he was entirely convinced that Liam was the answer to his prayers. He’ll think about that later. Right now, he just needs to set the record straight.

  
_I didn’t, Simon informed me that Liam feels we are true mates and I have never believed in it._

  
Louis’ face falls immediately.

“Of course Simon did that,” he mutters despondently and sighs before his face becomes shrewd again. “Harry, can I ask? If you don’t believe in it, how do you explain some of the things that have happened between you and Liam? The dancing? The way you look at each other? How he seems to affect you no matter how much you try to hide it and fight it? Does that not make you believe something is going on?”

Harry shakes his head honestly. 

  
_No, though I know very little about the concept of true mates. I always thought it was just a ploy to control omegas. My sister was the one who believed in it, saw it as romantic, I thought she was just being silly._

  
Louis nods in understanding, not looking surprised at all, “You have developed some strong opinions about the entire concept of omegas and alphas overall it would seem.”

  
_Realistic ones Louis._

  
Louis laughs once without humour, “You may believe so, but even you can admit you lack the experience to really know that.”

Harry straightens again, annoyance flooding through him with the pain this time.

  
_I think I’m very well acquainted with how things are between alphas and omegas, since my leg is currently broken from a very personal experience of the relationship first hand._

  
Louis looks at him carefully, the corner of his mouth turned up.

“You have a nasty habit of lumping all the alphas together as one big horrid monster. By now you have to see that perhaps your generalizations are wildly inaccurate. Yes, you have been a victim of some of the worst.” Louis rests a hand on Harry’s knee gently. “I am sorry that you have had to go through such horrendous acts of violence and I do understand how that would heavily color your opinion but if you step back and look more clearly, you will see that there are those who are good, the very best in fact, like Niall and Liam. Alphas who are good men.”

Harry considers it for a moment and somewhat reluctantly nods and agrees. Liam and Niall were good men, he knew they were incapable of the kind of violence he had seen at the hands of other alphas, though it had taken him a while to really believe that of Liam. But that still didn’t answer his question about true mates. 

  
_Just because Liam is a good man doesn’t mean true mates exist._

  
“Fine, I will concede that one to you," Louis relents, watching Harry carefully. "However you still haven’t answered me in regards to the other evidence you have experienced. The things I listed, many of them are cited as symptoms of the disease called true mates you know.” 

  
_Wouldn’t I know? You say Liam knew right away, but I didn’t. I hated him and did for a long time after I got here. I would think my feelings would be much stronger at this point._

  
Louis shakes his head.

“No, not necessarily. Niall did some research on it a few years ago, before he met me. He’s always believed in it, and I’ve often wondered if he is disappointed it never happened between us.” He looks down and considers the quilt for a moment, trying to quell the sadness that is threatening to expose itself on his face and Harry takes his hand. “Anyway, according to what he found from a variety of sources, the alpha is the one who gets the lightning bolt reaction apparently. They are the ones who are taken immediately by first sight. The omega tends to take much longer or in most cases, they require some sort of physical connection to actually feel it and know it to be true.”

Harry’s skin prickles slightly with the implication and his brow furrows as he frowns.

  
_What type of physical connection are we talking about here? Because this sounds an awful lot like a great way to convince an omega to mate with an alpha, just tell them they need a physical push to get the reaction._

  
Louis laughs out loud.

“Not quite that much Harry, my goodness,” he laughs again. “No, no, Niall found that for the majority of couples who claimed to be true mates that often the touch of hands could bring it about, or when necessary, a kiss was usually just the right thing.”

Harry tucks his hair behind his ear, embarrassed at the conclusion he had immediately drawn. He still wasn’t convinced that he and Liam were true mates or that it even was real. He would wait and see what Alice found, if she did find anything, but he had more answers now.  

“Harry, do me a favor please?” Louis asks him, face cautious. “Please consider that Liam might actually be your true mate, I mean, I thought for certain you had figured it out this morning when you were so desperate to have him here, but I can see he was right in not giving in to you then as you would clearly be regretting it now. I suppose I owe him an apology, but maybe you need to examine your feelings for him more closely.”

Harry takes a few minutes before he finally nods and agrees.

He still wasn’t convinced though, he could easily come up with reasons why he had reacted as he had in every situation Louis had mentioned.  

But he would think about it, he could do that much at least.


	36. Chapter 36

_Liam_  
  
After Louis’ outburst and dramatic exit, the room had remained morose. His grandmother had decided to take her leave, excusing herself to allow Liam time to recover. She tells him as she leaves to go upstairs and sit with Harry, to be the first face he sees when he wakes. He nods to appease her but doesn’t follow her advice.

Louis returns shortly after she's gone, while Liam and Niall sit silent in the drawing room, tea going cold on the coffee table. They hear him come through the door and go straight up the stairs. It would seem he didn’t feel any different than he had when he left judging by his stomping steps.

Niall looks at the door sadly and shakes his head minutely at his mates behaviour.

That’s when Liam really notices that his friend is off.

“Is everything alright Niall?” He asks, genuine concern in his voice and Niall jumps at the sudden disruption of the quiet in the room.

He turns to look at Liam, their eyes meeting for a moment before Niall looks away, sitting up and putting his teacup on the table, hands sweeping down his pants once in a nervous gesture.

“Fine, just worried about Harry, as everyone is of course,” he answers finally, voice cracking.

Niall was never a very good liar, and the tell tale signs were all there that he was hiding something.

“Niall, just tell me, perhaps I can help,” Liam presses.

At this point, Liam almost selfishly wants some sort of distraction from the drama in his own life. He felt guilty for it, but soothed himself by showing true concern over Niall’s feelings.

Niall looks down at the carpet, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together in front of him. He takes a deep breath, glancing up at Liam once and then back down. A sense of dread immediately collects in Liam’s stomach. Whatever it was, it was bad.

“You are not the only one in danger of losing their title and estate it would seem," Niall starts carefully, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I returned home last night to a letter from Lord Suttingham outlining the House of Lords concern that I don’t have an heir to take over when I die, which evidently they seem to think is going to happen rather soon, and because of this lack of a future Lord of the household, they feel transferring everything over to another Lord who has an established family is the best course of action and should be done as soon as possible.”

Liam doesn’t breathe for a few moments and when he does it is a gasp. He knew about all of the rumors surrounding Niall and Louis and their lack of children, the gossip often vicious about Louis being broken in some way. But they had always brushed it off, remained a happy loving couple and they forever claimed that what was meant to be would be.

Niall was an only child, and he didn’t have any distant relatives close enough, his family originally being from Ireland, who could come take over in the event he never did have an heir.

Niall stands suddenly, walking over to the window and looking out over the icy ground.

“I don’t know what to do Liam. The suggestion is that I either take a wife or find a new omega or they oust me.” He sighs angrily. “Suttingham had the gaul to suggest that Louis was past his prime. It’s like they want me to put him out to pasture or something.”

Liam’s heart goes out to his friend. He has no doubt in his mind over the strength of the love between Niall and Louis, it was always written all over their faces when they were together.

“I’m so sorry Niall, this is all my fault. They are choosing now to punish you because of your allegiance to me.”

Niall glances back at him and shakes his head, “No, I suspect this has been coming for a while, though perhaps the timing is not coincidental, but you have no blame in this, or in what they are trying to do to you. We are not in the wrong Liam, we never have been.”

It’s definitely not coincidental that they are going after Niall now. But he still feels guilty, even though he knows Niall is right, they are the ones doing the right thing.

What could he have done otherwise? Stepped back and let the Prince and Notley take Harry? It was unfathomable.

“Have you both explored reasons why you haven’t been able to conceive?” Liam asks delicately. He knew they had been trying, for years, since they became mates, without a single result to show for it. As far as he knew, Louis had never once fallen pregnant.

“We’ve spoken to doctors, all of them have assured us that Louis is perfectly healthy, so I can only assume the problem lies with me, which makes this all the more worse as obviously I won’t have any more luck with a wife or another omega and Louis will be cast out of society for having done nothing wrong,” Niall grumbles out, hands fisting at his sides.

Liam stands, shock coursing through his body.

“Are you actually considering letting Louis go?” His voice is stern and a feeling of fierce protection washes over him. Louis may not be his mate, but he was still his friend and he would never see him hurt in that manner.

Niall turns suddenly and stares at him, blue eyes wide.

“Of course not! But what am I to do Liam? Like you, I’m caught up in this backwards thinking mentality and at threat of losing everything for something that is frankly no ones business.” Niall turns back to the window sharply, throwing an icy gaze over his shoulder at Liam and crossing his arms over his chest. “I could never let him go, I don’t know how you could accuse me of such a thing.”

Satisfied but also feeling sheepish, Liam walks over and joins his friend at the window, bumping his shoulders slightly and looking at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I know you love him a great deal. I’m afraid I don’t have much in the way of advice for you. But perhaps you should speak to a doctor yourself, maybe there is something you can do to improve your chances.”

“I have spoken with doctors, the best theory they can come up with is that we are not physically compatible.” He retorts before sighing deeply. “Some of us aren’t lucky enough to have found our true mates, where success is a guarantee.”

Liam almost laughs out loud, “I’m not sure I would call what Harry and I have a success, true mates or not.”

Niall chuckles beside him once but becomes serious again quickly.

“I’m sorry my friend, we are both caught up in rules and expectations that are antiquated and entirely unfair. Have you spoken to Louis about it yet?” Liam asks.

Niall shakes his head, “No, I don’t even know how I would begin because I know he will blame himself or lash out when we get to London, which would not help things at all.”

“No it would not. But it would be best if he knew before you got there because I would be willing to bet someone else will fill his ears with it and he will be even more unhappy that he didn’t hear it from you,” Liam points out.

Niall hums in agreement. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He sighs again. “Merry Christmas mate, I thought this was supposed to be a happy time.”

Liam grunts back in response.

“I assume neither you or Harry will be making it to Beamsley tomorrow?” Niall asks without much hope in his voice.

Liam shakes his head, “No, I would say not. I’m sorry for that, I know you could probably use the support but Harry is not in a physical condition to do so and I can’t leave him, even if he doesn’t want me here.”

Niall glances at him, blue eyes open and honest, “He wants you here Liam, you really must stop being so defeated, I know it’s never been easy for you, people have not always accepted you or made you welcome, and I had hoped when you found him you would find some peace, a partner in life, but you seem to have completely given up on the two of you ever coming together. I thought things were improving?”

Liam shrugs slightly, “There are moments when things seem to be getting better, that he and I are at the very least, becoming friends, and then other moments, he’s shying away from me and it becomes tense again. I’m afraid what my father has done might irreparably harm what little bridge we had built between us and we will never be anything but polite acquaintances, if that.”

Niall hums in thought, “I wouldn’t put too much stock in how he behaved this morning, he was still recovering from the shock. But I don’t think things are as bad as you believe, though you would know better than I.”

“I hope you are right, but I think I need to prepare myself for the worst as well,” Liam says sadly.

“Liam, if you are true mates, it will come together eventually, just be patient mate,” Niall replies, voice full of confidence in his belief.

Liam nodded, he could do that, he could give Harry more time. The problem was, he didn’t know how much time he had left as the owner of this estate. 

The rest of the day crawls. Close to dinner time Niall and Louis decide to leave, exhausted from being woken before the sun had come up and both in agreement that Harry just needed peace and quiet as well. Both of them shove Liam towards the stairs and tell him to at the very least be close by should Harry need him, as a friend or otherwise.

Louis takes a moment to apologize for his outburst before they leave, stating that after he had spoken with Harry, it seemed that Liam had made the right decision to put space between them. He seemed particularly enthusiastic as they left, and Liam wondered what might have brought it on, but he doesn’t think too much about it.

His two friends were going home to have a very difficult conversation and it made his heart hurt.

He climbs the stairs at their urging and makes his way to Harry’s room, sliding in the door as silently as possible and sitting in the chair still left near the fireplace. Harry had fallen back asleep, his curls fanning out over the pillow and face slack. The bruises around his eyes and down his jaw were a shocking shade of purplish black but he didn’t seem to be suffering in any way as he rested.

Alice comes up and checks in frequently, asking Liam when he might want some dinner and he tells her that he will wait until Harry wakes again, thinking perhaps they might dine together, even if it’s just in Harry’s bedroom.

When Harry shuffles slightly in his sleep, face frowning and fingers clenching and unclenching, Liam goes to him, gently touching his cheek before thinking about what he is doing, it just felt so natural in the moment. Harry turns his face into Liam’s palm and takes a deep breath and his body relaxes, whatever negative thing that was plaguing him gone almost immediately. Louis was right, clearly Harry is affected by Liam’s scent, but it didn’t seem to be enough to convince him to close the rest of the gaps between them. As always, it was frustrating but Liam felt he could forgive him currently.

Once he’s calm again, Liam pulls the blankets back up to cover any exposed areas to keep him warm. He returns to his chair and as he promised, he keeps watch. He decides he wants to be there when Harry wakes this time, having missed the last two times when it mattered.

If Harry tells him to leave, so be it. 


	37. Chapter 37

_Harry_  
  
His nose is full of the scent of whiskey, cigarette smoke and blood. Hands slide across his skin and he hears laughter from somewhere above him. His body feels cold except where the hands touch, leaving a trail of fire behind them, causing blisters and blood to ooze in their wake. Simon’s face comes into sharp focus right above him, only inches between their noses and he’s grinning down at Harry, teeth sharp and eyes bright. Startled, he tries to scream, to push Simon away but he can’t open his mouth, can’t lift his arms and his heart pounds in his chest as panic courses through him. Simon is on top of him, body a solid, dangerous weight pressing him into the cold tile floor, hands still leaving a painful trail as they explore his skin, touching him where no one ever has before. Harry’s eyes dart around, looking for help, an escape, some way to stop the beastly man over him and they fall on Lord Notley, standing to his left, smirking down at him deviously and another shock of fear goes through him. Then he notices to his right that the Prince of Wales is there as well, hands unbuckling his pants and Harry pulls in a breath to try to scream again and his lungs are filled with a scent so calming, so sweet and safe that the scene in front of him melts away, dissolving like smoke and dispersing. The scent surrounds him, the blackened wounds caused by Simon's hands healing and the floor turning warm and soft beneath him and he wraps himself up in it, shutting out everything else.

The room is still warm as he wakes again, sliding out of the nightmare hazily, feeling groggy and uncomfortable physically and mentally. He remains still a while, eyes closed as he sorts through the mess in his mind, separating dream from reality, his heart still pounding slightly and skin itching with the memory of the burning. He doesn’t try to decipher the nightmare, he doesn’t need to, but it still leaves an unpleasant feeling in his chest.

The room is very quiet, aside from the fire crackling and he assumes he’s alone. He doesn’t particularly remember Louis leaving but has a vague recollection of him saying he was going. Harry hadn’t minded, he was still exhausted and the pain medication was doing little to help him stay conscious for long. Besides, he would see Louis tomorrow anyway, he was looking forward to seeing his house and Beamsley, Louis had been telling him all about it after they had discussed true mates and whether it was a myth.

The room is dim as he finally starts to open his eyes, the scent of wood burning and earl grey tea comforting. But then he realizes there is another scent there that curls around him like the softest wool blanket and strongest, safest arms. He remembers it from his nightmare but now is able to identify it.

Liam. He must have been by.

He takes in a few deep breaths, sinking into it without quite realizing he wanted to and then he notices that the scent is far fresher than he originally thought. In fact, the way it is coming steadily into his lungs indicates that the owner of it is in fact currently in the room.

Harry’s eyes snap open fully and meet Liam’s curious and concerned brown ones. He’d clearly cottoned on that Harry was waking up and was sitting forward watching over him. He was seated at the table, the chair having been moved from the fireplace and there is an open book across his lap, a cup of tea near by. He is still dressed in his pale grey morning suit, though his cravat and waistcoat were both missing, his white shirt unbuttoned down to his clavicle. Harry notes the patch of dark hair he can see peaking out, surprised he hadn’t noticed it before since he had seen Liam in his pajamas often enough.

Realizing that they were staring at each other, Harry breaks the eye contact and starts lifting himself up on his elbows, intent on sitting up since lying down made him feel vulnerable. He doesn’t make it far before a pair of hands are suddenly there to help him, bringing the scent and body heat with them.

Liam waits a moment for Harry’s consent, though somewhat tensely given, and then gently places a hand in the middle of his back and helps propel him upwards, the other hand quickly shifting several pillows behind him. Once settled, Harry pushes his hair back out of his face, fingers catching in a few snags that he quickly pulls loose.

Liam backs up a few paces, hands fidgeting slightly at his sides.

“How are you feeling? Do you require more tablets?” He asks quietly, his brow furrowed in concern.

Harry shakes his head, the pain is a dull ache currently, not insufferable and he’d like to be awake for a period. He would kill for a cup of tea however.

“Are you hungry at all?" Liam asks. "I told Alice to wait until you woke to have dinner brought up, I thought you might want something.”

Harry nods, he certainly didn’t want to overdo it, but at the mention of food his stomach shows some interest.

Liam smiles in relief and goes to ring the bell. Then, as though reading Harry’s mind, he heads to the table and fills the second tea cup and brings it over. Their fingers brush slightly as it is passed and that familiar spark makes itself known and instead of fearing as much as he had, Harry focuses on it, trying to decipher exactly what it could be. Liam on the other hand, pulls away quickly, alarm crossing his face as though he fears it could cause Harry to panic or run from the room. When neither seem imminent, he relaxes minutely and backs away to his chair at the table again.

Harry sips his tea, relishing the warmth and studying Liam when the other man isn’t looking, which was not often. He couldn’t stop going over his conversation with Louis earlier in his mind. He was still unconvinced that true mates were a real thing, but Louis was right, there was a great deal of evidence that could easily be used as proof that something was going on.

Louis’ final parting suggestion was that he kiss Liam to test it out, because it was a sure fire way to know or not, or so Niall’s evidence had shown. It was followed by an obscene noise and demonstration in the air that had made Harry laugh and lob a pillow his direction. But he knew it was not something he could do. What if he was wrong, what if all it did was complicate whatever it was between them even more, give Liam even more false hope of a future for them. Because at the end of the day, Harry still held fast to the view that he belonged to no one and never would.

Liam smiles gently at him when their eyes meet as Harry forgets to look away in time to not be caught, but he notices that the gesture does not touch the alphas eyes. Something is troubling him, and Harry only assumes that he is shouldering all guilt for what his father did as he tended to do. He could out-martyr the holiest of man sometimes.

Harry picks up his paper and pencil that are still on the table beside the bed and he quickly writes a note, four words long.

  
_It’s not your fault._

  
He holds it up for Liam to read and he watches the emotions cross his face, from sadness, to relief, to anger and then back to sadness.

“He’s my father Harry, I took responsibility for him and I failed to watch what he was doing,” He meets Harry’s eyes earnestly. “I’m so sorry.”

His voice catches as he speaks and Harry feels pain for him, his hands almost reaching out for him as though he wanted to give comfort himself.

Liam looks down and doesn’t catch the movement, for which Harry is grateful, but he still needs to reassure the other man, because Harry truly didn’t blame him for this. 

  
_I do not blame you for this, or for anything he has done, I never have._

  
Harry has to flap the paper slightly to get the other man to look up and read it, as lost in thought as he is and when he reads it, he nods but his expression doesn’t change. Harry is highly tempted to throw a pillow at him as well to lighten the mood.

He’s by no means over the trauma of what happened, the flashbacks and the nightmare leave him cold and shaky but with Liam in the room, he feels more at ease and he knows that Simon is locked up, it gives him a small comfort to know he’s not just down the hall. He just tries very hard not to think about what happened, to forget the feeling of Simon’s hands on his body, the glass slicing into his skin and the implication of what could have happened had Liam not arrived when he had.

Alice arrives bearing a tray with two covered dishes on it and she smiles warmly at Harry as she comes in, clearly relieved to see him looking more bright eyed, despite the bruises. He tries to return the smile but the stitches on his lips pull and he winces instead.

“Oh Harry, be careful,” she chastises gently, quickly readying a raised tray for him and Harry catches Liam’s positively wounded look out of the corner of his eye. He was taking ownership of causing Harry pain again. Harry quickly picks up the paper and with a raised brow holds it up for him to read again. The alpha looks down a moment later, but Harry thinks he sees the tiniest of smiles.

“Now Mr. Styles, I asked Miss Bayfield to make something easy for you, so broth it is and a little bread if you think you can manage it.” Alice slides the tray in front of him and Harry takes in the rich scent of the soup. She was probably right about him not overdoing it and he’s grateful for her never ending care and concern over him

Liam looks less impressed however, but he hides his disappointment at being given the same meal as Harry.

“Ring the bell when you are finished and I will come clear up.” She tells Liam and then leaves the room with one final smile at Harry.

Things are quiet for a few minutes, aside from the odd clank of a spoon against a bowl and Harry swears he could cut the awkwardness with a knife. He was appreciative of Liam’s consideration of him and choosing to stay and eat with him to keep him company, but the silence made it mildly uncomfortable.

“I’ve let Niall and Louis know, though they had already guessed I’m sure, um, that we won’t be coming to Beamsley tomorrow.” Liam says quietly after a long few minutes.

Harry sits up slightly and frowns at him in confusion and disappointment. Why wouldn’t they be going? Harry had been looking forward to it, if for no other reason than he wanted a damn distraction from what had happened in the bathroom only a few yards away and from whatever in hell was going on between him and Liam.

Liam reads his expression and frowns back in confusion.

“You don’t look happy about that, but Harry, with your injuries, I wouldn’t want you to risk hurting yourself further,” he waves a hand vaguely in the air, as though it finished his thought.

Harry understood, he had a broken leg, he was bashed all to hell, he was fully aware of that fact, but he figured he could muddle on through, just sit down a lot. He certainly didn’t feel as though he was an invalid, though the doctor would probably disagree. He’d already warned Harry to take it easy because the kicking he had received around his midsection, making it painful to move, sit up or even breathe, could have caused internal damage that he needed to protect from further harm.   
That didn’t stop him from suddenly feeling quite stubbornly determined to go to Beamsley. The feelings of fear and horror he had barely been keeping at bay all day were suddenly pushing at him and he could feel his heart picking up speed, his ribs throbbing along with it. Perhaps his desire was more related to getting away from this house and the remains of what took place within it’s walls.

Liam watches as Harry becomes more distressed and puts his spoon down, leaning forward as though to stand and come to Harry but he stops himself, indecision on his face.

Harry pushes his soup to the side and quickly grabs the paper and pencil. 

  
_If it is not too much trouble, I would still like to go, I feel as though I need the change of scenery and a distraction._

  
He decides honesty would be the best policy here, as it was his most compelling argument. Liam looks surprised for a moment but then understanding and sad.

“Yes, I can see why this house now holds a lot of negative memories for you, I’m sorry,” he says despondently.

Harry huffs in frustration, not this again. He holds up the paper stating that he doesn’t blame Liam and never would, rattling it in the air in emphasis. The alpha looks up and raises his hands in defeat.

“Alright, alright, I understand. Perhaps I can convince Dr. Andrews to lend me a wheelchair for you to use, it would ease some of your strain.”

Harry nods emphatically, that was a good idea.

With things seemingly settled, they both return to their soup and the awkwardness is lessened. It feels much more like when Harry sat with Liam in the dining room only a few weeks ago, in an attempt to show friendship and solidarity.

When they’ve both finished eating, Liam sits back in his chair and his hands fidget again. Harry can tell he needs to discuss something and so he waits. When he says nothing for a long moment, Harry gets impatient. 

  
_What?_

  
Liam glances at the paper, huffing a quiet laugh at Harry’s abruptness and then glances at Harry’s face before looking away again. He opens his mouth a few times, trying to start a sentence but doesn’t seem to find words right away. 

  
_Spit it out Liam._

  
This makes the alpha laugh out loud, his eyes crinkling in Harry’s favorite way for a moment.

“If you are still willing… I mean… Are you still willing to come to London…” He trails off, trepidation in his voice.

Confusion washes over Harry, why wouldn’t he be coming to London still? It was over a week off, that was plenty of time for him to heal enough to be in a better physical condition and perhaps they could keep the wheelchair for the foreseeable. But then Harry starts to think about it more, a filament of annoyance creeping up and he narrows his eyes at Liam before quickly scribbling a response. 

  
_Do you not want me to come to London now, with my face looking as such?_

  
He hadn’t looked in a mirror yet, had avoided it entirely, even when Louis had helped him get to the bathroom earlier to relieve himself. But he had received enough of a description from both Louis and Alice, not to mention the doctor, to get an idea that it was bad.

Liam looks immediately horrified at Harry’s question, sliding forward on his chair, full lips open in an O as he quickly starts explaining further, “No, my goodness no, that’s not it at all. I thought you wouldn’t want to come, you have no reason to want to continue to help this family, or me, in any way and I would never force you to if you no longer felt you wanted to participate at all.”

Harry almost curses out loud, the pain in his throat the only thing stopping him. 

  
_For the love of God Liam, I do not blame you for anything, please accept that. Of course I will still help._

  
Liam visibly relaxes, his body easing back into his chair, one hand pressing to his forehead for a moment. Clearly he had been terribly concerned about this, and Harry can’t understand why he would think he wouldn’t do what he agreed to. 

  
_Your grandmother would kill me if I didn’t anyway. Besides, at least now I have a good excuse for not dancing._

  
Liam smirks and tries very hard not to outright smile, “True, she’s not someone you want to go up against really, lots of connections and all that.”

Harry nods seriously, making the alpha finally laugh.

It felt strange, this entire evening, it was as though they had finally gotten a few bits of honesty out there between them and it felt nice. It still hadn’t resolved anything in regards to their relationship, but Harry was alright with that. He would worry about the true mate thing and all of that later. He was already entirely uninterested in a romantic relationship with Liam before Simon’s assault, but now he was definitely against it with anyone.

Alice returns after Liam rings the bell to collect their dishes and she insists Harry take two more tablets after a long, pain inducing trip to the bathroom. She reads his discomfort all over his face and won’t take no for an answer. He doesn’t bother to inform her that part of his upset is from just being in the bathroom period. Though it had been cleaned thoroughly, there were still scratches on the floor from the glass, and the cold tile on his feet felt somehow even colder.

After Liam helps him back to bed, Alice hovering right near by, his tablets taken and the blankets pulled back over him, he tries to rest. He thinks about seeing Beamsley tomorrow as a distraction from his unease and soon starts to doze.

He doesn’t hear Liam leave, but he does hear him say good night softly and Harry falls asleep with his voice in his ears and scent in his nose. 


	38. Chapter 38

_Liam_  
  
Niall is not surprisingly shocked to hear that Harry and Liam still plan to attend the caroling event in Beamsley when Liam calls in the morning.

“You haven’t told Harry about what is happening between myself and Louis have you?” Niall asks him with trepidation in his voice.

“No, of course not, that is your business to attend to.” Liam replies tersely. He wasn’t one to gossip and Niall knew that. Besides, he was more concerned about Harry’s well being last night anyway. “Have you spoken with Louis about it? How did he take it?”

There is a long deep sigh on the other end of the phone, “Yes and not well. He’s angry as I am, and hurt. He threatened to go set the House of Lords on fire. But I think I have reassured him that I have no interest in taking a wife or seeking another omega and that I plan to fight with him by my side.”

Liam could hear the falsehood in Niall’s voice and called him out on it immediately.

“But.”

Another deep sigh, “But, I may have not have a choice in the matter. I can’t lose the estate Liam, just as you refuse to lose yours, it’s not even a question.”

“I know, I hear you, but I’m not sure what we can do to solve this problem.”

“Well, I refuse to take another omega, as you do for obvious reasons, so I guess I will have to consider finding a wife to appease them all. Not that I think it will do any good at producing an heir in this household, but it will buy me time at least,” Niall says dejectedly.

Liam couldn’t help but wonder if finding a wife would be such an easy solution for him as well. Not that he had found any success finding one before but he hadn’t really been looking, he was too caught up in finding an omega at his father’s urging. It would be a token of peace to the people who sought to ruin him if he did something they agreed with. Though he doubted those who wanted to ruin him just to get at Harry would back down over such an action.

“I’m glad you did speak with him about it though, it was the right thing to do. Though you do realize even if I haven’t told Harry that Louis will likely tell him. They seem to share a lot between them.”

Niall chuckles, “Oh yes, I have no doubt Louis will fill him in, but you sound a touch jealous there Liam, worried that Harry is spilling all his secrets to someone other than you?”

“Oh I know he is, I find out more about him through your mate than I ever have from Harry himself,” Liam retorts hotly.

“Its because they have common ground, don’t worry too much about it," Niall replies gently. "Should we expect you for lunch?”

“No, I’m thinking we will set out early afternoon, I still need to have Brennan go down to the hospital to fetch a wheelchair for Harry. I’m glad Beamsley’s main street is so flat.”

“Did you just make a comment on Harry’s weight?" Niall laughs. "He’s tall, I’ll give you that, but he looks like he’s mostly bone.”

“That was not the comment I was making at all, I just know Beamsley has at least three pubs along the way and after a few pints of cider, I worry at my ability to push him in a straight line, let alone up a hill,” Liam replies in a deadpan voice.

Niall laughs loudly and Liam hears Louis’ voice behind him a few moments later. Niall informs him that Liam and Harry are coming after all and there is a few moments silence before Louis reacts, and he doesn’t sound overly enthusiastic. They talk quietly a few moments longer before Niall returns to Liam.

“Sorry about that mate, he’s not in the best of moods. Hopefully having Harry here will brighten him up.”

“Don’t worry yourself, I should be off to get a few things done before we head out, I will see you later.”

They say their goodbyes and hang up.

Liam calls the hospital immediately after and gets informed tersely by the doctor that Harry should not even be out of bed unless necessary and certainly should not be out traipsing around in the cold singing Christmas carols in another town. Liam politely informs him that when Harry decides he’s doing something, there is no convincing him otherwise and Dr. Andrews begrudgingly agrees, mumbling something about his foray into the forest the first night he arrived. He does agree to lend Liam a wheelchair for the day and to have it readied by a nurse for Brennan to come pick up.

With that settled, he heads back upstairs to tell Harry and hopefully enjoy some breakfast with him before his grandmother arrives. She had called the day before informing him that she intended to have a short visit this morning to check in on Harry and to give Liam a rundown on the Lords who she had convinced to support him should it come down to a vote on his position in the House. She didn’t know yet that Harry was still coming to London and he suspected she intended to berate Harry into submission about it. He was glad he could head her off on that mission before she caused more trouble.

Harry is sitting up in bed when he arrives and they smile at each other in greeting. He can hear Alice in the bathroom, the water in the tub running and there is a tray with tea and breakfast for both of them on it on the table. Seems like Harry had waited for him this time before eating.

Taking the initiative and honestly feeling like he wanted to do something for Harry, he sets up the raised tray with a plate and a cup of tea and carries it over to him. Harry smiles at him as he sets it down and nods in thanks and Liam feels that warmth of affection in his chest as he always did when Harry smiled at him.

Alice comes back into the room and is startled to see him there and the tray in front of Harry already, “Oh M’Lord, I could have done that, you should have told me you had arrived.”

Liam waves a hand and shakes his head at her smiling, “It’s alright Alice, you were busy, I didn’t mind and I don’t think Harry does either.”

Harry shakes his head, sipping his tea and Liam sits down at the table and pours his own.

Alice looks mildly distraught at her job being done for her by her employer but she quickly busies herself pulling clothes out of Harry’s wardrobe for him. She had altered a few more pairs of pants for him, including the warmer wool ones he had worn for caroling the other night. She had also knit an oversized wool sock to fit over Harry’s cast to keep his foot and leg warm since he couldn’t wear a boot on that leg. That plus a warm blanket to place on his lap in the chair as well would hopefully keep the chill out.

Liam and Alice talk about Beamsley and what the previous years have been like out caroling while they eat breakfast. Harry listens intently but doesn’t ask any questions or offer comment.

When they are done, Alice takes the tray down and Liam stays with Harry until she returns. He helps him out of bed and across the room to the bathroom, seating him on the chair in the room until Alice comes back to help him into the bath.

Liam can’t help but notice the trepidation that comes over Harry in the bathroom, his eyes constantly glancing down to the scratches on the floor or the spot where the vase used to sit that now seemed very empty. He also glances at the door a lot, a nervous bitter tinge in his scent.

He doesn’t know what to say to help him feel safe in the room, because Harry already knows that Simon isn’t there, that there really is nothing to fear in there, but sometimes the memories are enough to make a place feel negative no matter what. Liam can’t help but wonder if he shouldn’t move Harry to a different room, one with no memories whatsoever.

When Alice comes back he steps out with one last long moment of eye contact between them, the ever present draw just a bit stronger as he fights the urge to pull Harry into his arms to comfort him and take away his fears. Harry is the first one to look away, as always.

His grandmother is already in the library when he goes down, sitting in a chair opposite his desk and looking stern in her dark navy dress.

She opens her mouth and he can almost hear the questions and critical comments about him not pressuring Harry into coming to London about to begin so he ignores politeness and cuts her off.

“Before you start, Harry is coming to London, he assured me that he is still with the plan last night, so if you intended on badgering him into it this morning, I’m afraid you have no reason to.”

She relaxes and breathes out with an audible oh.

“Well that’s a relief, what made him change his mind? Where is he, can I see him anyway?" She asks. "I would like to pass on my concern for his health.”

“He never had changed his mind from coming in the first place, he was surprised I thought he wouldn’t want to anymore.” Her face immediately becomes stern again and he knows she’s about to chastise him for jumping to conclusions. “He’s upstairs having a bath, we are off to Beamsley this afternoon for the caroling party.”

“You mean to tell me he never said he wasn’t joining us in London and you had me worried for no reason at all?” She demands, clearly annoyed.

Liam looks down in shame and nods, “I’m sorry, but you can understand how I might have drawn that conclusion with what happened.”

“I’m afraid you might make assumptions about his opinions far too often Liam,” she points out.

Frustration rolls over him, can she not see how difficult this all is for him? How it has been right from the beginning with Harry.

“I’m sorry but considering how difficult communication is with him, and my lack of mind reading abilities, I can only draw conclusions based on his general lack of willingness to do anything I expect him to do,” he retorts.

Her mouth quirks into a smirk for a moment before she schools her expression again.

“Liam, I would think by now you had figured out that Harry is unpredictable, and something tells me that despite all of your complaints, you actually love that particular feature about him. It makes life with him that much more interesting, but you must stop jumping immediately to the worst conclusion, it’s not fair to him.”

“It keeps me from being too disappointed if I’m right,” he states hotly, ignoring her use of the word love. “If I’m wrong, then it’s just a nice surprise.”

He can see her forcing herself not to roll her eyes.

“Why on earth are you dragging his poor beaten body to Beamsley anyway?" She asks, voice stern again. "I would think you would be kind enough to allow him a pass on that particular event?”

“Like you said, he’s unpredictable, he wants to go and I can’t convince him otherwise,” he replies.

She closes her eyes slowly and shakes her head once before opening them again. He considers telling her about Niall and Louis’ current concern but opts against it. He’s not sure if she could help and she was never one to keep things to herself.

“Don’t worry, I will take good care of him, Dr. Andrews is lending us a wheelchair,” he adds meekly.

She hums somewhat sarcastically but says nothing more on the subject. Instead she pulls out the list of Lords she has assurances from that they support Liam. It’s a frighteningly short list, but it’s a start. A common theme seems to have developed though in their opinion on the matter and Liam can’t help but wonder at the coincidence of it.

The older Lords that his grandmother had brought on board were all willing to let Liam keep Harry as his omega, citing his kindness in taking on someone who had such an unfortunate past. But they all felt that Liam should do the right thing for the estate and find a wife. The older generation was against an alpha having more than one omega, it was seen as indulgent and perverted, but it was perfectly acceptable to have an omega for child rearing and a wife for public service and as a back up for producing a male heir to take over the estate.

“I think I should tell you that your friend Niall was brought up several times over in my conversations with the Lords, as they all feel that he is in trouble of losing his own estate if he doesn’t have an heir himself to take over.”

So she already knows, somehow he isn’t surprised.

“I know, he told me yesterday. He’s considering taking a wife himself, but he doesn’t hold out hope that it will improve his situation in regards to children as he believes the problem is medical and it lies with him,” Liam replies sadly.

She takes a deep breath, her eyebrow flickering at this news, “That is unfortunate indeed, but I’m afraid I can’t do anything to help him and neither can you. We need to stay focused on this house and estate and saving it.”

Liam nods despondently. He knew how lucky he was to have her in his corner, Niall was fighting this battle mostly alone since Louis could only support him in the background.

With no more to say on the subject they decide to go upstairs to check on Harry. Alice meets them on the stairs and informs them that he is resting, taking a nap before lunch and their busy afternoon and evening. Not wanting to disturb him, his grandmother decides to instead take her leave and promises to see him in two days for Christmas.

The reminder of how close the holiday is sends a shock through Liam. He hadn’t even finished wrapping the gifts for the staff yet. He did have Harry’s gifts taken care of, he was just hoping he liked them.

After he bids farewell to his grandmother, he pokes his head into Harry’s room and finds him as promised, sound asleep with his hair fanned out around his head as always. Liam takes the time to pull the quilt back up again and resists the urge to runs his fingers down his cheek as he had the night before.

Once satisfied that Harry is alright for the time being, he crosses the hall to his own bedroom and finishes wrapping gifts. Every year he made the effort to find gifts that he felt suited each person well. He hoped they appreciated his personal touch, though their loyalty to him could be seen as evidence of that.

It is lunch time when he finally finishes, the pile of presents a small tower on the floor of his bedroom. He plans to move them down to their place under the tree the night before Christmas, as was his tradition.

Harry is awake when he goes back across, his lunch already in front of him and Liam’s on the table. They eat quickly and then separate again for a short while to dress for the afternoon and evening.

Brennan returns with the wheelchair and has it readied at the bottom of the stairs when they set out from Harry’s bedroom. Liam carries him down the stairs, placing him gently in the seat and then takes the helm behind him, pushing him out the door to the car.

Harry seems excited about their outing as the car heads down the drive to the main road. Liam just hopes that the gloomy mood over at Niall’s has lightened by the time they arrive, he really wants Harry to have a good day after what happened after the last time they went caroling. He has much lower expectations that he will hear Harry singing tonight, with his throat still injured, but it’s strangely nice knowing that the reason he won’t join in is not down to Liam’s presence.

The ground is dusted with a soft coating of white snow, sparkling brightly in the sunshine. The air is crisp though, promising to get much colder later. Alice had ensured Harry was wrapped up in his scarf and hat, wool trench coat buttoned up fully with a thick sweater underneath, before she had even let him leave the room. The blanket sits on the seat between them, ready to be put into use later on.

It isn’t a long drive to Niall’s and soon they are driving up the long road leading to the house. It is a two story blond brick that is spread over several thousand feet just on the main floor. Niall’s grandfather had been obsessed with Italian architecture and finishes and had remodeled the house to match, so almost every room was adorned with marble of some kind. It was very light in color, with plenty of white surfaces and a gilded railing on the staircase.

Louis had never been a fan of all of the ornate fixtures and decor throughout the house, but hadn’t changed anything, even though Niall would have let him, because he knew that it was something that made Niall feel connected to his family.

The two of them are standing at the top of the wide front staircase when they pull up, waving in welcoming and smiling, though the happy emotion doesn’t show in Louis’ eyes.

Brennan pulls out the chair and places it at the top of the stairs, Niall holding it in position while Liam helps Harry from the car and carries him up to it. Harry smiles at Louis warmly and seems to sense that his friend is unhappy immediately, keeping his eyes on him as much as possible as they head into the house and out of the cold.   
The front entry way is painfully bright with the sun reflecting off of the white and black marble checkerboard floor and golden railings lining the stairs on either side of the vast hall and across the top landing.

Liam had forgotten just how many stairs there were in this house and he sincerely hopes that Harry doesn’t insist on getting a full tour on this visit.

Niall and Louis do show him around the lower level, giving him a tour of the drawing rooms, the library, the dining room, Niall’s office and the grand ballroom that was encased in glass and looked out onto the perfectly manicured gardens. When they have completed the circle back to the entryway, Niall suggests they retire to the larger drawing room for tea but Louis immediately decides to pull Harry away to the smaller one for them to chat.

Three of them are fully aware of just what Louis wants to talk about, while poor Harry remains in the dark and looks at them suspiciously.

Not wanting to argue with company there, Niall begrudgingly agrees and he and Liam go their own way while Louis pushes Harry in his chair the opposite way. Harry stares at Liam with concern etched on his face as he’s led away and Liam tries to convey any comfort or calm he can with his eyes until they turn the corner.

Niall heads straight to the decanter full of amber liquid the moment they are alone in the drawing room. It’s vastness was at least double the size of the only drawing room at Bolton. The Horan family had wealth in much greater abundance than Liam’s family had, but they were humble people, Niall included, and had never made others feel inferior to them.

His family being entrusted with the estate at all had been controversial, since they were Irish. But at the time, there was a push to create stronger ties with influential families in Ireland to calm the talk of revolution on the smaller island. It hadn’t worked, and that talk was growing once again, if Brennan was correct. Regardless, the Horan family had proven themselves trustworthy and respectable and were allowed to keep their position despite everything.

But now it was in trouble, real trouble of being taken away.

“He’s been positively grisly all day, he blames me for not fighting back harder, and he blames himself for not getting pregnant. I don’t know what to do to calm him at this point.” Niall swallows the glass of whiskey in one pull. “I only hope Harry can calm him, but considering his rather negative view on all things alpha, I suspect the two of them will more likely end up commiserating on how to end our supposed tyranny.”

Liam joins him at the table, pouring his own glass of whiskey and sipping it slowly, feeling the heat as it trickles down his throat, “I hope not.”

Niall sighs loudly in annoyance and frustration.

“My grandmother paid me a visit this morning, she has heard about your situation already and actually recommended that I also find a wife to help myself,” Liam tells him.

Niall grunts once, draining his glass again, “I hate to say it mate, but I don’t think we have a choice in the matter. Have you told Harry?"

Liam shakes his head, “No, I want to see how things play out in London first, I have to believe that we can make some difference there.”

“And there’s the whole true mate thing as well," Niall points out. "You know if you just tell them all that that is the case, chances are they would immediately turn sympathetic towards you.”

Liam scoffs, “Or it will only strengthen the case against me. I think it’s safe to say that the vast majority of the Lords, the ones who are against me anyway, only believe that omegas are nothing more than broodmares with no feelings, they are very unlikely to believe in the concept or science of true mates.”

Niall deflates slightly beside him and nods after a moment, “Yeah, you’re right. To alphas like Notley, omegas are nothing more than a wet hole.”

Liam winces at the crudeness of the comment but says nothing about it. He knew how Niall felt about the subject of true mates and that his friend had secretly held on to hope of finding his own one day. He couldn’t help but wonder if recent events had made him more determined and where that left Louis in his life.

The afternoon passes slowly, neither of them saying much. Liam catches Niall up on the Lord’s his grandmother had won over and they discuss what will become of Simon. Niall gives him updates on Beamsley and how the town is doing. It hadn’t been a bad year for them, all things considered and the town had grown. It was unfortunate that the owner of the estate wasn’t ending out the year nearly as well.

Dinner rolls around and they all meet up again at the big oak table in the dining room. Liam can see sadness in Harry’s eyes over what he had learned that afternoon and his heart hurts. Was there nothing he could protect him from? Was he that much of a failure as an alpha?

They eat mostly in silence, Louis barely touching his food and it feels much more like they are heading out to attend a funeral than to go cheer the people of the town with songs.

But they muster themselves together by the time they head out the door, forcing smiles onto their faces despite the somberness within the house and the bitter cold biting their cheeks outside.

Like at Bolton, they ride down in cars to the start of the main street, the majority of the staff of the estate meeting them there, easily double the numbers of the Abbey.   
It’s a good thing there are so many more, they give a joyous feel and cover any negativity that might be emanating from the owner of the estate and his mate and friends.

They move from door to door, singing as best they can and taking requests when offered. By the time they make it to the third pub, the alcohol has driven most of the bad feelings away for a reprieve and even Louis looks visibly brightened, grinning at Harry from time to time.

Harry smiles and claps along, bundled in his chair and glances up at Liam behind him often, green eyes searching for answers that Liam doesn’t have.

They return to the estate a little after midnight and bid farewell to their friends at the door. They didn’t want to overstay their welcome and it was clear that the happy mood the alcohol had provided was starting to diminish. Liam makes them promise to come for Christmas however, determined to find a way to try to help and make things like they were in years past.

The drive home is cold, the wind had picked up and there was a feeling of a coming storm in the air. Harry seems to be feeling it more than him, his arms wrapped tightly about his middle and chin tucked into his scarf. When he starts to visibly shiver, Liam slides across the seat and gently puts an arm across his shoulders. Harry looks surprised but doesn’t shake him off and after a few moments, actually leans into him more, either seeking heat or comfort, Liam’s not sure which.

Alice tuts loudly when they get home at Harry’s clear distress, but he waves her off and let’s Liam push him in the house and carry him upstairs. Tea appears almost immediately, as if by magic and Alice helps Harry out of his winter coat and attire and into his pajamas, wrapping a quilt around his shoulders and pulling the blankets of the bed up over him tightly while Liam throws a few more logs on his fire to get it roaring.

The chill leaving him, Harry yawns more frequently and Liam leaves him to rest. Neither of them says anything about the day or what their friends are experiencing, but he didn’t expect Harry to.

He steps into his own bedroom and closes the door and leans back against it, head hitting it with a soft thump as he closes his eyes.

He wasn’t sure if them going today was a good idea or not. 


	39. Chapter 39

_Harry_  
  
No matter how much he tried or how exhausted he was, he couldn’t fall asleep. His mind just kept going over what Louis had told him and he was on a ferris wheel of emotions from fury to sadness to despair and back again.

How could they punish Louis and Niall for something that was entirely out of their control. They had done their duty, become mates and had been making the efforts to conceive a child but if nature didn’t want to cooperate, that was hardly their fault.

Harry had spent half the afternoon consoling his sobbing friend, arms wrapped tightly around him as he shushed him and stroked his back and hair.

What made it worse was that Louis was convinced that Niall agreed with the conditions and was already seeking a wife or new omega and he would be cast out into the cold to face a very dangerous and uncertain future. Harry had tried to reassure him that Liam would never see him homeless and would take him in without question, but it didn’t help heal the other mans broken heart in any way.

He was particularly scared that Niall would use London as an opportunity to seek out his true mate, convinced now as he was that it was a real phenomenon. It was left unsaid, but Harry assumed that Louis was referring to him and Liam in that comment. He considered disagreeing, stating that he wasn’t convinced himself and that he should tell Niall that, but decided it was probably wasted breath because Niall was unlikely to listen.

The fire crackles softly beside him and he watches the flames dance and twirl, creating vivid colors and shapes until his eyes begin to tear up. He hadn’t sung along with the carols again tonight, but this time it was because he was far too distracted by the drama of the day. His throat actually felt significantly better and he had tested it by whispering a few things to Louis, who was so distraught he hadn’t even noticed.

As the clock ticks by on the mantel he becomes restless and the urge to trail his fingers across the ivory keys of the piano downstairs creeps up. Often when he was at home with his family, he would use music as a way to escape his troubles, a distraction, like when his mother was ill.

It had felt so discomfiting not to do so since he had arrived here, but he always knew he had good reason not to go traipsing around the house in the dark hours and he wasn’t wrong when it came to Simon. But he was gone. And he could use the therapy of song more than ever tonight.

First he just had to figure out how to get down the stairs on his crutches.

He slides out of bed as quietly as possible, his cast only making a soft thump on the floor and he hitches the crutches under his armpits, hands gripping the holds solidly as he hoists himself up into a standing position after two false starts and almost falling forward once.

He knows he could easily get to Liam’s door and knock and ask for help, but he would probably wake the alpha and cause a lot more concern and distress than necessary. Also, he felt strongly that this was a private event, he wanted to be alone.

His first few steps are more stumbles as he tries to set up a rhythm in his walking. The crutches dig into his sore ribs, making him wince but he persists and soon finds himself at the door after wrangling his robe around him as extra padding and warmth, his one good foot enclosed in a slipper.

He opens the door a crack first, listening carefully for any sounds of someone else being up and around and hears nothing. The hallway is dark, more so than he was expecting and it makes him hesitate for a few moments. It was hard enough getting about on the crutches with the added assistance of light, but the darkness was an entirely different animal.

Determination sets over him, and he starts slowly making his way towards the stairs he knows exist somewhere up ahead, one step at a time. He keeps listening carefully for signs he’s not alone and even though he knows Simon isn’t there, his skin still prickles nervously that he could be hiding in the shadows or might jump out of a dark doorway.

The lamps leading down the stairs are lit and he is beyond grateful for that fact. He leans over the rail to see if Harrison might be in the entryway but sees no one.

It takes a few tries before he figures out a way to maneuver down the stairs but he soon gets it and makes it to the first landing and then the second and finally down to the floor. Despite the chill, he’s sweating slightly from all of the effort and his leg is starting to really ache but he’s come this far now, he might as well keep going. It occurs to him as he reaches the library door that at some point, he will have to go back up, but he shakes it off and figures he will deal with that later.

The library is dim but warm, the fire roaring and crackling, giving enough light for him to read some of the titles on the books. He forgets his purpose of getting to the piano as he starts walking past the well stocked shelves, eyes scanning the selection as he notices a few he has never read.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Styles, I didn't know you were here!"

The voice jolts him and he jumps and backs into a bookcase in fright, almost falling over as his crutches skid on the floor. After he rights himself, pain shooting through his body, he stares with wide eyes at the slight girl in the pale dress by the fire, as though she had just stepped out of a shadow. She has a small stack of books in her hands, the top one opened halfway and forgotten as she stares back at him, eyes like saucers. She seems to collect herself after a moment and quickly put the books down and turns back to him, fidgeting with her skirt as she curtsy's.

"I'm Lillie, one of the cooks in the kitchen." She stares at him with round eyes filled with curiosity and concern that she might be in trouble. "M'Lord said I could use the library, borrow books when I’m not on duty, because, you see, I'm finishing my studies, I'm in school and I need to read some literature before one of my exams.” Her voice becomes more enthusiastic as she speaks, her hands waving in the air slightly. “I was trying to find a happy story, I enjoy those, but some of the Shakespeare is hard to understand.”

Harry's shoulders loosen slowly after a few moments and his heart slows down as he realizes that she isn’t a threat, just a simple beta girl. He actually recognizes her now from the other night in the crowd of carolers in Bolton and feels silly for having been so scared.

His eyes scan down the titles of the books she has amassed and he sees one obvious choice missing. He'd managed to get an understanding of the layout of the books when he had been in here before during the meetings about London so he knew just where to find what he was looking for.

Walking carefully on his crutches, one eye always on Lillie just in case, he hobbles over to a shelf and plucks the book from its space before crossing the room towards her and holding it out.

"What's this?" She asks quickly, interest peaked as she takes in the title. "Pride and Prejudice? Isn't this a love story?"

Harry nods, the corner of his mouth pulling up in amusement at the irony.

"Should I read this for my exams?" She asks him.

Harry nods again, one eyebrow now up in amusement at her peppering questions.

"Why don’t you talk? Are you unable?” She blurts suddenly. Even in the dim light of the fire he can see her face redden as she realizes her error in manners. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean..."

"I can talk just fine" Harry answers quietly and carefully, testing his voice, while her jaw drops in surprise. Feeling relief that his voice was in fact working again, though it was still scratchy and rough, he considers how to answer her question honestly. "I don't have much control over anything to do with my life, I'm trapped here, with the intention of me becoming a mate to a stranger, away from my family, and I guess silence was the one way I could still have some power."

Lillie's mouth flickers with a small smirk, "You have a lovely voice, it's much deeper than I expected but you shouldn't feel trapped here."

Harry raises his eyebrow at her like she was mad, did he not just explain the situation, the circumstances of his being here? Despite everything that had happened, no matter what might be occurring between him and Liam, his new friendship with Louis and Niall and his growing affection for everyone here, he would still not have chosen to be dragged from his family and put somewhere completely foreign to him as someone’s property.

"No, I mean, I know you are here not by choice, really, but you aren't in a bad place,” Her voice sounds almost pleading. “Lord Liam is actually very nice and kind and he cares a great deal about you and I think you would like him if you gave him a chance." Her eyes bore into his hopefully and he nods slowly.

“Admittedly my opinion on Liam has changed, I know he is not someone I need to fear. And, though it’s still not my choice to be here, there are most definitely worse places I could be.” He takes a deep breath, deciding how much to tell the young girl as she didn’t seem to fully understand all that had occurred since he had arrived. “I have no objections to maintaining a friendly acquaintance with Liam but I’m afraid I don’t think I could ever agree to more than that.”

Her shoulders lower as though in defeat and she nods slightly. It would seem everyone around him was hoping for a romantic relationship between him and Liam except for himself, though they all had different reasons for that he assumed.

"Well, I hope you will find some happiness here, I mean, we downstairs are all happy you are here." She looks down at the book again and back up to Harry's face. "And thank you for this."

Harry nods in return, quirking his lips into a small smile, "You're welcome, I've read it so if you have any questions, you know where to find me."

She smiles again, more widely this time and curtsy's awkwardly before hurrying to the exit.

Harry listens as her footsteps go down the hall towards the kitchen and then he turns and looks at the piano before slowly making his way over to it and sitting down on the stool, positioning his cast as best he can and leaning his crutches on the side of the piano. He won’t be able to use the pedals like he would want to, but this was better than nothing.

He trails his fingers reverently across the keys, feeling the cool smoothness of the ivory and thinks of his sister and the many hours they had spent in front of the old well worn piano at the schoolhouse, writing their own silly songs.

He can feel the sadness returning, his respite from it short lived while Lillie was in the room. He decides he likes her, she reminds him of Gemma and seems too innocent to be involved in any insidious plots.

He takes a few moments to decide what to play but in the end he comforts himself with a soft ballad, barely pressing the notes so as to not give away his location in the grand house or wake any of it’s sleeping inhabitants.

He considers his conversation with Lillie as he plays and realizes that despite everything, the Abbey was actually starting to feel like home to him. A thought that left him feeling a little ill at ease, as though he had given up on ever finding his family again.

He lets the song play out slowly, the final notes drifting off until the silence returned, the crackle of the fire the only noise in the room.

He recalls another song and starts on it, a melancholy piece he’d actually written not long after he had arrived at Bolton. It was one of the few he had written lyrics to as well, and he starts singing them softly as he plays.   
  
_“A week ago you said to me_  
 _Do you believe I'll never be too far_  
 _If you're lost, just look for me_  
 _You'll find me in the region of the summer stars”_  
  
He’d written it for his mother, finishing a song he had started writing with his sister just days before he’d been taken from them. The sound of his voice singing and the song on the piano brings back a wash of memories, and he can almost smell the wheat on the wind and the perfume his mother wore only on special occasions.

Lost in the music, he didn’t realized that he wasn't alone.


	40. Chapter 40

_Liam_  
  
He tells himself it's just to make sure Harry is alright. That's why he's creeping from his bed in the middle of the night and why he is unable to sleep. Harry's well being needed to be ensured before he would be able to relax.

He is stunned however, to find the door to Harry’s bedroom open with no sign of the omega inside. Little tendrils of fear trickle down his back that he could have run away. That Simon's assault had destroyed any delicate beginnings of trust that Harry might have had and he had taken off, and now who knows what could happen to him out there. How was he even going to run on a broken leg?

Devastation rolling over him he runs to the stairs to go alert the footmen and Harrison to begin a search party. If they could find him and bring him back in time, then maybe he could fix things.

There is a part of him, probably the part not still influenced by the cider, that realizes he is having an epic overreaction since Harry hadn’t shown any signs of planning this sort of thing in the last few days. But then, why would he give away his plans? The whole point of running away in the stealth of night was that it was a secret, meant to be discovered only hours later when the person running was long out of reach.

He's just rushing past the library when a sound stops him dead in his tracks. He can hear the piano, playing a melancholy tune softly but along with that a beautiful, deep, rough but sweet voice is singing along, words he can't understand through the door or walls, but that are still poetic anyway in their sound.

Fingers trailing slightly on the wall, he returns to the library door and presses his ear against it.

It's Harry, it has to be. He'd already proven his capability with the piano the night of the Bolton caroling, but now he was singing and Liam’s heart soars with the sound.  He presses his ear firmly against the door, body molding in with the wood as he tries to absorb every note, to hear every detail. He is so entranced that he doesn't watch his balance or notice the fact that the door hasn't been latched properly.

He does notice when it gives way and he comes clattering into the room, nearly upending a chair in the process of attempting to stay on his feet, several books falling to the floor in a flutter of pages and thumps as they land.

He flails as he tries to find a hold to steady himself and by the time he rights himself, he is already apologizing and praying that he hasn't spooked Harry and caused him to flee again. It had been so long it seemed since Harry had run away from him that he certainly didn’t want a return of that particular habit.

"I'm so sorry! I lost my footing, I didn't mean to disturb you!"

He looks up with panicked eyes, breathing hard and meets some very surprised green ones. Harry is standing in a wobbly manner beside the piano, having leapt from the stool in fright, his crutches lying on the floor. He looks Liam up and down a few times, and glances at the door before his shoulders relax slightly and he gingerly sits back down on the stool, his back to the keys so he can keep his eyes on Liam.

Heart pounding in his chest Liam turns the chair he almost toppled and sits to face Harry, idly rubbing his shin where he banged it on something nearby. After a few moments of mutual staring, Liam starts to wonder if they might be having a bit of a showdown. Harry knows Liam heard him singing, he can't deny it, it's a question of what he does next that matters. What’s clear is that Harry isn’t going to be the one to break the silence currently sitting heavy in the room.

Liam clears his throat and the sound is almost deafening.

He opens his mouth and closes it a few times, he can't decide if he should speak and if he does, what he should say. He finally decides to just apologize again, for falling into the room, for his father, for his being an alpha, frankly for everything at this point.

"Harry, I'm sorry for...." He pauses and lifts his hand slightly and drops it again. "I'm sorry for.... Well, I'm just sorry really."

He ends it and it just doesn't feel like enough somehow. Like Harry just deserves so much more from this world.

Harry watches him carefully, his mouth relaxed but eyes inquisitive. After a moment he nods quietly, having absorbed Liam's meaning.

"I'm sorry as well."

Liam isn't even sure he heard it at first, it's barely above a whisper but he knows he saw Harry's lips move.

It feels though his brain has ground to a halt. First it absorbs just how incredibly sexy Harry's voice is, deep and warm and rough, he wants to listen to it for hours and feels warmth curling low in his belly that he immediately tries to quell.

Then a burst of joy explodes in his chest because Harry is talking, and it's to him!

Then he considers the words spoken. Harry had apologized and for the life of him, Liam can't figure out why.

"I... What are you apologizing for? You've done nothing wrong..."

Harry looks at him, his face innocent and sweet and open.

"I'm afraid I have," he says, his voice still just above a whisper and it sends waves of pleasure down Liam's spine. "I have judged you harshly, right from the beginning, because of what you were born. It seems rather hypocritical of me considering I have been fighting against people judging me because I was born omega."

He finishes and looks down at his hands, repentance on his face as he pokes at one of the new scabs on his finger.

Liam has to physically restrain himself from leaping from his chair to rush over and pull Harry into his arms. He wants nothing more than to hold the beautiful man and assure him that all is forgiven.

After a few minutes of silence as Liam struggles to come up with words instead of physical actions, Harry glances up at him, trying to gauge his reaction, worry etched in his brow that he's caused more offense.

Not wanting to see that for too long, Liam finally finds his own voice.

"Harry," he stops himself before he adds 'my love' after he speaks his name. "You are not to blame in all of this. Our world is set up against you I'm afraid and sadly I am a part of the oppressive forces at play, whether I agree with them or not. And I assure you I do not. It's never been my intention to hold you hostage, to use you against your will or treat you as anything less than a person, a person that matters."

Harry nods, "I see that now, I believe."

Liam smiles, finally, perhaps Harry will start to respond with the same feelings that he himself has been overwhelmed with for months.

"None of this was my choice though," Harry whispers and looks down at his hands again. “I miss my family.”

Liam deflates. Of course. He can gain Harry's trust, maybe even get him to like him a little, but at the end of the day, Harry was brought here against his will. Torn from his family and turned into a piece of merchandise.

Thoughts brew in Liam's head. Evidently Harry was starting to accept his lot in life, settling in at the Abbey and greeting each day like the last, but it was a poor existence. And someone as vibrant, talented and brilliant as Harry deserved more. Liam opens his mouth to respond, not sure of what to say but Harry cuts him off. 

"Perhaps I should try to sleep," he whispers before starting to stand, hand gripping the piano as he leans over to try to get hold of his crutches.

Liam watches him struggle for only a moment before jumping from his chair and offering his hands to help, holding them out in front of himself and Harry nods after a moment. He grasps both of Harry's forearms and Harry returns the action, pulling slightly to right himself in a standing position and then suddenly they are very close. Inches only between them, Liam can feel Harry's breath on his face and their eyes meet and that familiar pulse of electricity passes between them. His heart picks up speed and he moves millimeters closer, an unseen force pressing him forward, Harry’s scent filling his head and lungs beyond capacity, a glorious taste on his tongue sending shivers of want down his spine. His eyes drop down to Harry's lips, soft and pink in the firelight. He hears Harry's breathing pick up speed and his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip disturbing the stitches and then Harry backs away suddenly, eyes wide with surprise and panic and he releases Liam's arms and almost falls over the stool, saved only by his quick hands landing on the piano, leaving him in the very awkward position of being bent over the piano with the stool in front of his knees. He spins again immediately, and presses his back against the side of the piano, chest pumping fast as he pants in fear.

Despite how much Liam doesn’t want to, he backs away, creates space between them and waits until Harry relaxes and his familiar frustration returns as he pauses. How can Harry deny what is going on between them? How can he push away instead of press himself to Liam?

Harry looks down sheepishly and starts to crouch awkwardly, reaching for his crutches again. Evidently he intended to make the trip upstairs himself, and Liam had no doubt he would shake off any offers of assistance from him because of what had just happened.

Frustration growing, Liam does something he had always vowed he wouldn’t do with Harry, no matter how well meaning. He steps forward and slides his hands under Harry’s knees and around his back and picks him up without waiting for any kind of acquiescence. Harry jumps and thrashes, hands pushing back at him as he tries to shake loose from Liam’s hold, almost toppling both of them and Liam ends up with a mouthful of Harry’s curls in the process.

Blowing the hair out of his mouth and strengthening his hold and finding his balance, he tries to reason with the omega.

“Relax Harry, you know you can’t do the stairs yourself, this is easier.” Despite his best efforts, his voice is more of a growl and he can see Harry’s eyes widen at it but shockingly, he stops fighting. Instead he nods and very lightly loops his arms around Liam’s neck and stays tense the entire way up the stairs, eyes full of trepidation and fixed on Liam’s face.

Liam marches him right into his bedroom and lays him down on the bed and only then does he properly collect himself and realize how this could look from Harry’s angle. An alpha grabbing him, picking him up and walking him straight to a bed and him injured and unable to really do much to fight back.

As soon as Harry is on the bed he steps back several feet and Harry’s eyes turn sharp, watching his every move suspiciously. Liam looks down sheepishly and waits for the inevitable fear, the pulling away and snapping shut of his mouth that he had only just starting using again but when he finally forces himself to meet Harry’s eyes, he finds gratitude combined with annoyance.

“I’m sorry Harry, I should have asked,” he apologizes, though he doesn’t actually feel too badly now. It did need to be done after all, there was no way Harry could limp his way back up the stairs, he wasn’t even sure how in hell the omega had got down them in the first place. Then he remembers the crutches, still lying on the floor beside the piano downstairs. He would have to go fetch those.

Harry frowns at him for a moment before responding, “Yes, you should have, let’s try that next time shall we.”

Liam laughs. Harry’s response, his sarcastic tone, was exactly what Liam expected him to sound like. It was actually quite funny to him, though evidently not to Harry, who was looking somewhat offended at being laughed at.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I will go get your crutches in case you need them in the night.”

Harry nods tersely, “Thank you.”

And now he reminded Liam of his grandmother. He ducks out of the room before he laughs again, hurrying down the steps and retrieving the crutches as promised. He takes a moment to breath and really take it all in. While they clearly were getting no where in terms of a romantic relationship, thanks to Harry’s stubbornness or perhaps Liam’s misinterpretation of Harry’s reactions, they had also taken one very large step forward. Harry was talking, singing even, and while his voice sounded rough, he no longer seemed against using it.

And thank God for that. Now at least he would get a better understanding of Harry’s thoughts because the notes written on paper always seemed far more calculated and careful in language than what Liam expected Harry’s unfiltered words would be.

It was so climactic and anti-climactic all at once. He couldn’t wait to tell Niall.

Realizing that he was taking far too long he quickly hurries back up the stairs and finds Harry sitting up in bed, brows still pulled together in a frown but he relaxes when he sees Liam.

“Thank you,” he states evenly as he watches Liam place the crutches beside the bed at the ready, one hand tucking his unruly hair behind his ear.

Liam turns and looks at him, a thousand questions going through his mind now that he had absorbed everything and gotten over his shame at forcibly carrying Harry.

“I have to ask, why today did you start to speak? When did you realize your voice was healed? You didn’t sing at the caroling, I thought maybe your throat was still sore or that you had decided to continue with your silence…” Liam trails off and waits, body fizzing with curiosity and excitement.

Harry’s eyebrow goes up as he takes in the alpha’s demeanor.

“This morning, my throat felt much better but I decided to rest it further just in case.” Harry sighs softly, lips pressing tightly together for a moment. “And I broke the silence a few days ago.”

Liam’s excitement dims significantly at that. Harry was right, it wasn’t him who had caused Harry to let go of it and let his voice be heard, it was his father forcing it out of him.

“Liam, don’t make that face and internalize the guilt again, I still mean what I said yesterday, you are not to blame for what he did,” Harry says softly, his eyes gentle.

Liam nods and immediately tries to find a way to change the subject to lighten the mood again, “Please let me be here the first time you speak to Alice, I want to watch her reaction.”

Harry snorts and laughs, the sound making Liam’s skin prickle with pleasure.

“Fine, as you wish, but if she complains, I’m blaming you.”

It’s Liam’s turn to laugh, though it doesn’t last long.

“That song you were singing?” He begins.

“I wrote it for my mother,” Harry finishes.

Liam nods, he had a feeling.

“I’m sorry Harry, I’m sure she misses you just as much.”

Harry looks down at the quilt, fingers pleating the fabric idly.

“I just wish I knew where she was,” he whispers.

Liam had a good idea where she was, and it wasn’t good. She would have been punished for breaking the law and keeping Harry hidden and was more than likely serving a prison sentence. He didn’t particularly want to impart this information on to Harry though, it seemed too painful.

“I know you do, and I’m sorry I can’t do more.”

Harry looks up at him and nods, smiling slightly.

“I know, I have no doubt you would if you could.” And then he seems to consider something. “On that note, Louis told me what is happening between him and Niall, and I told him that if Niall decides to end things with him that he would be welcome to come here, I hope I didn’t overstep my boundaries.”

Liam’s brows rise at the change of subject, but he nods immediately, feeling warmed inside from Harry’s glowing review of his willingness to help.

“Of course, it wouldn’t even be a question, I would protect him fully. But you do realize it won’t come to that, Niall cares a great deal about Louis and at worst, he will take a wife in name only to appease the others,” Liam reassures him.

Harry looks unconvinced, his brow flickering up once, “I’m not certain of that myself, but I’m glad that we do agree on protecting Louis.”

The clock on the mantel chimes three times, indicating the lateness of the hour and they both glance at it. Liam doesn’t want to leave, he wants to keep talking to Harry, listening to his voice and his intelligent, sarcastic and kind words but he can also see the omega starting to droop.

“You’re tired, do you think you can rest now?” He had taken a guess that a lack of sleep had caused Harry to go wandering.

Harry smirks and nods, “Yes, the exertion of going down the stairs alone has taken a lot from me.” 

There is a pause as Liam works up the nerve to ask the next question.

“Will you sing for me again sometime?” He asks carefully. “Maybe I could hear more songs you’ve written?”

Harry looks mildly surprised but not upset by the question and he nods.

“Perhaps I could dust off my guitar and we could write some songs together?" Liam adds, getting more excited at the prospect. "I used to do that with Niall and Louis, though we haven’t for some time with so much going on.”

Harry smiles shyly, eyes going down to the quilt again, “I suppose, we could try.”

Joy blooming in Liam’s chest he almost jumps forward and kisses Harry’s forehead but restrains himself just in time and Harry doesn’t notice the movement.

“Wonderful! Well, I suppose I should let you sleep,” he says quickly, walking towards the door before Harry changes his mind. He stops before he leaves and looks back with a smirk at the omega watching him carefully from the bed. “Remember our deal with Alice, I will be by for breakfast.” 

Harry does an honest to God full on grin and laughs, the sound of it music to Liam’s ears.

“You will be the death of that poor woman,” he shakes his head between giggles.

Liam grins back, eyes crinkling, “She loves it and you know it. Good night Harry.”

“Good night Liam.”


	41. Chapter 41

_Harry_  
  
The moment the door clicks closed Harry exhales loudly and shoves both of his hands through his hair.

“Good God,” he whispers to the empty room, the full force of everything that had just occurred hitting him like a load of bricks.

He had only wanted to go play the piano, work out his melancholy with song and instead he had almost kissed Liam and had one very strange and broken conversation with the man.

That moment in the library, when they had been so close, Harry had almost done it, closed the gap and pressed his lips to Liam’s. He tried to reason with himself that it was just to test Louis’ theory about true mates but the way his own body had responded had taken him entirely by surprise. It was far worse than the dancing and he had thought he was becoming immune to the sparks and fire he felt every time Liam touched him or was close to him due to their near constant proximity lately. But standing there, Liam’s body heat a force against him, his eyes so close Harry could see his pupils dilating and his scent, an elixir that made Harry feel drunk and lustful so fast that it made his head spin.

Truthfully, he had no idea what it was that made him push away. Fear, confusion, residual horror, stubbornness, or any combination of them, he just wasn’t sure. He was glad he had though, because once he’d started kissing Liam, he wasn’t sure he could stop.

Then the alpha bastard had to go and make the omega’s emotions even worse by growling at him, picking him up like a damsel in distress and hauling him upstairs to a bed.

He hadn’t been annoyed with Liam about it really, more himself. That he’d turned into a simpering fool so easily just because of the scent of alpha near him. He couldn’t understand why this time, of all times, it had made him react as such. He’d never had such a breakdown in his own faculties before.

Then it hits him. A cold wave of realization washing over him, making his breath catch in his throat.

He was going into heat.

That had to be the explanation for it all, his own body betraying him and the lust almost making him give in to Liam had his reason not returned just in time. It make complete sense.

His heats had never really been regular, likely due to the fact that he had never spent a lot of time around alphas. Doctors and medical scientists had long theorized that it was the presence of alpha pheromones that caused an omega to have regular heats four times a year, without them, there was no need for their body to undergo the cycle because there was no imminent potential for pregnancy.

While he had been living here at Bolton for several months, it was only recently he had been around Liam more, smelling him and touching him. It must be triggering the reaction. 

Frowning furiously at the quilt, Harry feels a deep hate once again for his own sex. He’s just grateful that he doesn’t smell like heat yet or Liam would not have been able to back away. 

But now he had the embarrassing issue of how to deal with this problem without offending anyone. 

Even worse, Christmas was in just a few days and if he was right, and he was fairly certain of it, then he would be right in the middle of it and basically socially unacceptable right on the holiday. It was mortifying. 

But at the same time, there was a tiny twinge of relief. If he was going into heat, if all of the things he had felt for Liam this evening and maybe other times were just down to his body going through it’s usual cycle, then it meant that he was right all along and true mates didn’t exist. 

He would have to tell Louis tomorrow, maybe he could tell Niall that he was not true mates with Liam after all and stop his obsession with the myth, potentially saving their relationship. 

He opens the bottle containing his pain medication and pours two out. His leg was becoming beastly after so much activity this evening. Swallowing them with the water Alice had left he settles down into bed and is asleep far faster than he was expecting. 

He wakes the next morning to her replacing the glass of water. 

“Good morning sunshine, sleep well?” She asks, smiling at him warmly and brushing his hair out of his face. 

He was lying on his stomach, despite his leg, face mashed into the pillow and arms tucked under it haphazardly. He starts to groan but then remembers his deal with Liam about keeping quiet until he got there and stops himself. Thankfully she doesn’t catch on, busy as she is with tidying up his room and opening the curtains. 

“It snowed last night, quite a lot it looks like, but that’s alright, it looks Christmassy I think.”

Rolling over slowly to all of the aches and pains in his body, he sits up and runs a hand through his hair. He rolls his shoulders and hears the cracks as the joints protest and then he remembers his revelation a few hours ago. 

As subtly as possible, he wiggles on the bed to see if there are any tell tale signs of his heat making themselves known, mainly being damp in his nether region, but he feels nothing. He’s warm, but not overly hot, and certainly not the burning out of his skin sensation he remembers from the last time he was in heat. He can’t even remember how many years ago that was. 

He feels clear headed, and frankly normal, so perhaps it hadn’t quite arrived yet. He didn’t even feel sexually aroused, which was a blessing with Alice in the room. 

Nevertheless, he wants to get to the bathroom to relieve himself and splash cold water on his face before Liam arrives, and to do a cursory scent test. He wasn’t sure how Alice might react to him sniffing his own body with her there. 

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he gets a hold of the crutches and starts to position them under his arms when his door opens and Harry smells Liam before he sees him.

“Good morning Alice,” he says in a friendly voice, the sound of it making Harry feel warm. Which then makes him feel a tad panicked. 

Liam comes around the side of the bed, hands already offering to help Harry stand and he stares at them for a moment too long and Liam looks wounded and confused. 

Taking a deep breath and once again running over his check list of symptoms in his mind and finding none, he decides he’s still alright for the moment. Liam can clearly smell him and doesn’t seem to be going into any kind of craze at being near an omega in heat, so he mustn’t be detectable yet. 

Reaching forward tentatively, Harry takes Liam’s hands and pulls himself up to standing, wobbling only slightly. 

“How did you sleep?” Liam asks him idly, though now face to face, Harry can see the conspiratorial glint in his eye, his mouth quirking up slightly into a smirk. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Harry sees Alice eyeing them with equal parts suspicious and curiosity on her face, hands hovering just above the teapot as she waits to see how this plays out and he almost laughs at the absurdity of it all. 

Shaking his head he turns back to Liam and adopts his own idle, relaxed expression and responds easily. 

“Fine, you?”

There is a clatter as Alice about upends the tray, her gasp loud in the room, but only one piece of toast is the casualty in the end. 

“Harry, you…” She starts, rounding the chair and heading his way, her face a mix of emotions when he looks back at her.

He nods at her, smiling gently, “Yes, my throat is healed for the most part, I tested it last night.”

“He has a lovely singing voice,” Liam quips in, hands squeezing Harry’s quickly. 

Alice’s hands are now on either side of her face as she smiles in delight, “Oh thank goodness, I was worried we would run out of pencils and paper.”

There is a beat of silence before all three of them start to laugh. 

“It’s unfortunate my leg isn’t healing quite as fast,” he adds as the laughter dies down. He releases one of Liam’s hands and reaches for the crutches again and Liam looks slightly disappointed but helps him after a moment with getting them into position. 

“You can’t carry me everywhere,” Harry says softly, trying to ease his change of mood. He smiles quickly and then starts hobbling towards the bathroom, finding his rhythm much faster than last night. “I’ll just be a moment.”

Safely behind the closed door, he takes a deep breath and collects himself again. It was good to be distracted for a few moments by revealing the secret to Alice, but now he was back to worrying about going into heat again. 

After relieving himself he steps up to the sink and runs cold water. He opens his pajama top and tucks his nose inside, smelling under his arms and down his chest, but gets nothing different than his normal scent. After a few moments of consideration, he pulls the waistband of his pants open and bends over as much as he can to sniff that area as well and again, finds nothing amiss. 

It didn’t make sense. He was so certain based on his reactions to Liam last night that he was going into heat, it was the only explanation but he wasn’t showing any symptoms whatsoever, other than that strange compulsion to kiss the alpha and willingly letting him whisk him upstairs. 

Did he just drink too much cider at the caroling?

Damn it he really needed to talk to Louis, but his friend had much bigger concerns he was dealing with and it felt very unfair to burden him with more of his own issues. 

A sharp knock on the door followed by Alice’s concerned voice jolts him out of his considerations.  “Harry, are you alright in there, do you need help?”

“No, no, I’m fine, I’ll be out in a minute,” he assures her quickly before she opens the door and finds him sniffing his own crotch.

He quickly splashes cold water on his face and washes his hands and brushes his teeth, and then towels off. When he gets back out to the bedroom, Liam is seated at the table with a cup of tea in his hands and Harry can’t help but notice how smart he looks this morning, in his black morning suit, hair set perfectly in position and the hint of a scruff on his cheeks. 

Pushing away from those thoughts, Harry makes his way back to the bed as quickly as possible and sits down, setting the crutches against the wall within reach and turns to hoist his leg up on the bed, but Liam’s hands are there already, tucked around his one good ankle and under his cast covered heel on the other. 

As though remembering he had to wait for consent, Liam doesn’t move until Harry nods and then he lifts Harry’s legs and helps settle them into place, pulling the covers back over his lap and backing away with a satisfied smile. 

Alice takes his place at the side of the bed with a tray containing a plate and his tea and Liam returns to his own chair, crunching into a piece of toast. 

“What did you want to do today?” He asks after swallowing. 

Harry shrugs, being injured and bed ridden made it difficult to devise activities to pass the time. He would have liked a little time down with the piano to finish his Christmas gift to Alice, but he couldn’t ask for that with her in the room. He had written the song without ever once playing it and that concerned him. 

A knock at the door disrupts his idle consideration and Harrison pops his head in.

“A Mr. Louis Tomlinson to see Mr. Styles M’Lord,” he announces gruffly.

Harry hears Louis scoff in the hallway at being referred to so formally after having spent so much time in this house. 

“Let him in Harrison, thank you,” Liam replies easily, brushing crumbs from his lap. 

Louis comes in and sees Liam and fidgets slightly. It’s clear he is feeling no better than he was the day before and he glances at Harry a few times. 

Sensing he might not be wanted, Liam stands. 

“I will leave you to it then, I have some telephone calls to make I have just remembered,” Liam says quickly, sounding disappointed.

He glances at Harry once, eyes full of concern for him and their friend and then he heads towards the door. 

Alice quickly collects the trays and hurries out after Liam, leaving them alone and Louis visibly droops the moment the door closes, his sadness and despair a weight on his shoulders. 

Harry holds out his arms welcomingly, offering comfort.

“Come here, rest a while,” he says quickly, and then realizes what he just did when Louis’ head snaps up and his eyes open wide, mouth dropping open for a moment.

“Did you just…”

Harry nods, trying not to laugh, “I actually spoke to you several times yesterday, you didn’t hear me.”

Louis stares blankly at him for another few moments.

“Well shit.” Is his reply finally.

Harry pats the bed beside him, giving up on offering a hug because the mood had shifted so quickly. 

“Come sit, why are you here so early, has something happened?”

Remembering his purpose and reason for standing there, Louis droops again and toes his shoes off before crossing the room and crawling up onto the bed beside Harry, dropping his head down onto Harry’s shoulder with a soft thump. Harry loops an arm around his shoulders and holds on to him firmly. 

“Nothing really, but nothing has changed either. I think he intends to go to London to find his true mate and if he doesn’t, then he is considering America,” he says sadly.

Harry sighs in annoyance, “That isn’t what he told Liam.”

“I’m not surprised, he doesn’t want anyone talking him out of it,” Louis points out with annoyance.

“True mates aren’t real Louis, you need to tell him that,” Harry says firmly.

“I’ve tried," Louis whines. "I told him that you haven’t reciprocated Liam’s feelings but he just says you don’t know it yet.”

Harry’s teeth clench in anger for a moment, “Nice that he thinks he knows my own mind more than I do.”

“I know, I told him that he doesn’t know you as I do but he keeps insisting that you look at Liam a particular way and that you seem to react differently when he’s in the room.”

“God damn it, that has nothing to do with some myth about true mates, I think I figured out what’s really going on last night,” Harry grumbles.

Louis sits up and looks at him, “Really? What?”

“I think I’m going into heat,” he says evenly, watching his friends reaction carefully. “It’s been many years since I have had one, so I think I missed the signs.”

Louis’ brows rise and he tilts his head quickly in consideration, “Certainly a more rational explanation, I’ll give you that.” Then he leans forward and sniffs slightly near Harry’s neck. “I don’t smell it on you though?” He sits back and narrows his eyes at Harry as he considers it. 

“I know,” Harry replies. “I don’t feel any of the physical symptoms yet, but it would explain why I react to his scent and touch much better than some unproven theory.” He sighs in annoyance. “I just wish it wasn’t happening right now, at Christmas, or at all really. Such an annoying part of being an omega, I hadn’t missed them.”

Louis nods, “Yes, it’s a pain in the ass, literally, but…” He trails off for a moment. “There should be some more signs than just you feeling things when Liam is near by, it doesn’t make sense. When I go into heat, I’m an emotional wreck and the physical symptoms are part and parcel of it, but it’s all within a few hours of my heat starting, I don’t usually have signs days or weeks beforehand.”

Harry wasn’t too pleased at having his conclusion picked apart like this, even if he also wasn’t happy about going into heat.

“Like I said, it’s been a long time since I have had one, perhaps because of the length of time, it’s not coming on as normal.” 

Louis purses his lips, considering it and nods after a few moments, “I suppose, has Liam noticed anything? Niall usually can tell before I can.”

Harry shakes his head once, though he stops, remembering Liam’s eyes and growling voice the night before, the way he had just taken Harry up into his arms without asking.

“He hasn’t said, but perhaps he’s worried about offending me.”

Louis tilts his head again, eyes narrowed, “Yeah it’s unlikely he’d just out and say it, his reaction would be more physical. Niall tends to hover near me like a gnat, and gets very possessive, along with touching me far more than necessary.”

Harry considers how much to tell Louis about the night before, but decides that if he wants answers, he needs to be honest.

“Last night, I went down to play the piano and sing, it relaxes me and he found me. He’s been helping me move around since I’ve been injured, and I haven’t felt any more reaction to it than normal, but,” he stops and takes a breath, he can see Louis leaning forward minutely, hanging on his every word. “We had a moment, it was very strange.” Harry shakes his head, frowning as he remembers it and Louis waves his hand in a circular motion to prompt him to keep talking, clearly impatient. “He helped me stand, like normal, but I lost my balance slightly and ended up standing very close to him, and I felt like…” Harry shakes his head again. “I don’t know, I can’t explain it really, but I almost kissed him, pulling away at the last moment to prevent it, but he just seemed so overwhelmingly there, solid.”

Louis lifts one brow and tilts his chin down, looking at Harry as though he’s a fool. 

“Harry, my darling friend, wanting to kiss the man you clearly have feelings for is not a sign that you are going into heat. And we both know how much Liam desires you and has affection for you, it’s no surprise he reacted as he did.”

Harry shakes his head, a trickle of panic running down his spine that he is wrong once again. 

“No, you don’t understand, my reaction was not myself, it was so strange and when I pulled away, he just grabbed me, picked me up and carried me straight up here to my bed.” Harry shivers slightly as he remembers it. “His voice was so deep, it was like he was growling at me and I just melted at it, as though I had no control over my own body or decisions, I was honestly frightened that I was going to give myself to him without realizing what I was doing.”

Louis sits up and looks startled at this information. 

“He carried you up to bed?” He asks a little louder than he intended and he glances behind himself at the door once before turning back. “He didn't do anything untoward did he?”

Harry shakes his head quickly, he hadn’t meant for Liam to sound like a villain.

“No, no, he just put me down and backed away, I think he realized what he was doing and stopped it, regained control over himself, before I even did, which is what scares me so much.”

Louis looks towards the fireplace, his mind clearly going a mile a minute as he takes it all in. 

“Look, I will grant you that some of what you have described from yourself and even his reactions to you could be chalked up to your heat coming on, but I hate to say this Harry,” he glances once at Harry and then looks away again. “They are also classic descriptions of true mate behavior.”

Despondency rolls over Harry. That was not what he wanted to hear. 

“How in hell do I know the difference?” He grumbles. 

“Safe to say if you aren’t in heat by the end of the week, you know,” Louis points out.

Harry shakes his head slowly, looking down at the quilt in annoyance and he hears Louis huff beside him. 

“I have to say once again, I don’t understand you. Why are you so against being true mates with Liam, or even considering any kind of relationship with him? I know you want to remain independent, and think that mating with someone is giving up yourself to them, never to be the same again, but it’s not Harry. It’s wonderful having a partner in life, someone who loves you completely. ”

“Do you honestly believe that now considering your mate is looking for a new one as we speak?” Harry asks harshly, immediately regretting it the moment the words are out of his mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be cruel. But can you not see how I would want to avoid giving myself to someone, with the chance that they might change their minds down the road and I’m the one with nothing because I have no power in the relationship and never did.”

Louis nods, mouth tightening and he swallows loudly with emotion. 

“Yeah I get that, sadly.” He takes a deep breath, calming himself. “In fact, you’re right Harry. It’s not worth it, to feel this pain, to feel used and discarded like this, with my future so uncertain. It’s so unfair.”

Harry grasps Louis’ hand quickly, squeezing it, “I did discuss your future with Liam last night and he agreed unquestioningly that you could move in here should the worst happen. You won’t be alone or homeless, I promise.”

Louis closes his eyes and shakes his head, an ironic smile on his face. 

“You really don’t get how lucky you are, true mates or not.”

Harry wants to ask him to explain that comment but the door opens before he gets the chance and Liam steps in.

“Niall is here, he seems quite panicked, did you not tell him you were coming here Louis?” Liam asks evenly, eyes sharp as he stares at Louis.

Louis shakes his head proudly and Liam almost rolls his eyes. 

Niall shoves his way past Liam into the room, eyes a little wild until they land on his mate, sitting with a face full of defiance on the bed beside Harry. 

“Louis!" Niall yells before quieting. "My God! You scared the hell out of me. I wake up and you’re gone from the house without a word as to where you were going.”

He walks towards Louis, his face full of relief and Louis pulls away, crowding into Harry more, elbowing his sore ribs slightly. 

“You figured it out didn’t you? Besides, I didn’t think you would notice since you’ve been busy reading up on all of the omegas coming out this season,” Louis says sarcastically.

Niall stops and looks shocked for a moment and then angry. 

“I have been doing no such thing, I have told you, I am not replacing you, there is no replacing you for me, I love you and that has not changed,” he declares hotly. 

Harry glances at Liam to see if he is as uncomfortable witnessing this entire scene as he is and finds the alpha staring at him with wide eyes, conveying the same emotion. Harry has to bite his lip not to laugh at their commiseration. 

“Then why do you have all of the society papers in your office spread out on your desk? The same society papers that list all of the families bringing their well brought up omegas to London this season for wealthy alphas to pick and choose from. I didn’t come from an upper class family, is that now a problem for you?” Louis demands.

Niall sighs in annoyance, eyes closing for a minute. 

“Louis, for crying out loud, I have no problem with where you came from, I never have, I’m not a snob for God’s sake.” He takes another deep breath and stares hard at his mate, blue eyes sharp. “If you must know, I’m looking for a wife who will be willing to just share my name and that’s all. It would be the solution to our problem with the House of Lords without affecting our relationship in any way.”

Louis stills for a moment, glancing at Harry once as if trying to gauge his opinion and Harry isn’t sure if he should say something or not. Niall is his friend as well and what he is saying is plausible but that doesn’t account for his near obsession with the true mates theory. 

“I know you believe in true mates, what if you find someone you think is that in London? What then?” Harry asks, his voice colder than he intended but he felt it was a question that needed to be asked on Louis’ behalf. 

Liam’s head snaps up and he looks completely stunned, brown eyes round as he stares at Harry, who carefully avoids looking at him or making eye contact. 

Niall wobbles slightly and his jaw drops open in surprise. 

“Did you just talk to me?” He finally stammers out. 

Harry sighs, this was getting old quickly and he wanted an answer to his question. 

“Yes, now answer his question,” Louis spits out. 

Niall’s eyes flick to Louis and then back to Harry a few times before he shakes his head as though to clear it. 

“I… I do believe in true mates,” he stammers out, still recovering from the shock. “But I am not of the belief that I am about to find mine, it’s pretty rare for two such people to actually find each other, what with the population of the world and span of the earth and all.” He glances back at Liam and Harry notes the meaningful expression he gives him. Liam remains stock still, mouth a round circle, only his eyes moving to meet Niall’s. He has the appearance of a child who’s been caught misbehaving and if the situation weren’t so serious, it would be comical. “Louis, listen to me, I am only trying to do what is best for us, both of us, to keep us safe and secure. I’m not looking for anything or anyone to take your place and I never will.”

Louis huffs slightly but soon he relaxes his tense posture and seems to relent. 

“If you were just looking for a business partner type of wife, why didn’t you just tell me? I could help you choose,” he asks in a whiny voice.

Niall drops his chin and regards him carefully, “Somehow I was expecting you to react rather harshly to the idea and clearly I wasn’t wrong. I thought maybe if I found someone willing to agree to an arrangement that it would be easier to convince you.”

Louis looks down, a sheepish expression on his face, “I suppose.” 

The room growing quiet, Liam finally seems to break out of his state of shock and shame at being caught red handed and regains his composure as the host to his guests.

“Now that it’s settled and you are both here, would you like to stay for lunch?” He asks quickly, voice cracking with the nerves he was still trying to hide.

Niall and Louis look at each other a moment before Louis looks at Harry, who nods quickly. He’s never opposed to spending more time with his friend. 

“Perhaps you could tell us a little about yourself Harry,” Niall quips, his mouth smirking. “Or sing us a song.”

Louis throws him a death glare and he backs down a little, though still appears amused by it all. 

“I actually did hear him sing last night and he has a wonderful voice,” Liam adds in, either oblivious to Niall’s sarcasm or just ignoring it. “In fact, we discussed writing songs together with you two as well, maybe this afternoon would be a good time to try it out, lighten the mood a little.”

His final comment is an acknowledgement of the tension still hovering in the room and after a moment, they all acquiesce and agree to his suggestion. 

“Perhaps I could dress first,” Harry adds in quietly, realizing that he is still in his pajamas and in bed, despite the crowd in his room. 

“Oh I suppose, if you feel it necessary,” Niall states. 

That’s when Harry notices Niall’s mismatched buttons on his shirt and two completely different shoes. 

“I do, as it happens, and perhaps you should take a moment to fix yourself,” Harry retorts, lifting one brow sarcastically.

Louis seems to notice his mates disastrous appearance then as well and tuts loudly, “Liam, could you help him a little?”

Liam laughs and gently pulls Niall towards the door. 

A quick discussion follows where Louis and Harry agree to meet them in the hall once Harry is suitably readied for the day and they will all go down to the library together. 

It is left unsaid, but Harry knows Liam has every intention of carrying him down the stairs and Harry has every intention of walking using the crutches. There is still the chance he is going into heat and he doesn’t want to risk any more close proximity until he’s certain of what is happening. 

Liam rings the bell for Alice before he departs and soon he is in good hands, happy to see his friend smiling again as he helps Harry slide his jacket on. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins right after Liam leaves Harry's bedroom the night before when Harry finally spoke to him in the library, there is some overlap because I wanted to show Liam's perspective on the sequence of events as well!

_Liam_  
  
He’s barely behind his door before his hand is down his pants, stroking himself furiously as Harry’s scent still sits on his tongue like an elixir. Hurrying, he barely gets his cock out before he climaxes, painting the floor in long white streaks. His knot starts to form, throbbing with need, desperate to fill, but he was still waiting until he was with Harry for the first time, if it ever did happen. He’d never knotted inside of anyone before and saw it as something special and important for the mating process.

Also, it was a mess he wasn’t in the mood to clean up right now, especially when he was meant to be sleeping.

Breathing hard, his cock finally going soft again in his hand, he waits until the buzz in his head has calmed before he steps over the mess and sheds his pajamas and walks to the bathroom. Cleaning himself up first, he dresses in clean pajamas and then takes a cloth out to tackle the mess on the floor.

As always, he feels guilty for using Harry as fodder for his own personal physical pleasure, but he had recently decided that what the omega didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. Which was easy to use as a reason when Harry tended to stay shut in his room, silent as a mouse and intent on keeping as much distance as possible between himself and Liam.

Now, he was exploring the house, talking like he’d never stopped and getting up in Liam’s personal space far more easily.

The way his eyes had expanded, the pupils making them look almost black in the firelight and his tongue, pink and perfect, wetting his bottom lip, had about driven Liam wild in the library. And then he tried to run again, as was Harry’s modus operandi, making things tense.

But, he hoped sincerely that they had corrected any wrongs and he seemed to be in good spirits when Liam left and that gave him hope for tomorrow. He was almost buzzing with excitement for Alice to hear Harry speak and he couldn’t wait to call Niall and tell him, he wanted to invite them almost immediately to hear Harry sing and to write songs together, but then he remembers that his friend is having a miserable time right now and he deflates.

Settling under the covers he decides that it would be best to give them time, let them hear Harry at Christmas and hopefully they will have worked out a resolution between them.

He has to admit that it made him feel good that Harry has such a high opinion of his generosity that he had known offering Louis a place to live was not even a question. In fact, Harry had admitted that he had misjudged the alpha and was trying to made amends for that. It made his chest swell with affection and hope.

All of the excitement of the evening and his recent orgasm cause his eyes to start to droop almost immediately and he sleeps well through the rest of the night. In fact, he sleeps in, more so than he has in a while and is surprised that the clock is past ten when he finally wakes. He’s not sure why Watts hasn’t woken him, but he worries that Harry has probably been awake for a while, waiting for him to surprise Alice and might have gotten impatient.

He hurries out of bed and rings the bell, and is already pulling his black morning suit out of the closet by the time Watts arrives. The day before Christmas often held surprise visits from friends, so he wanted to be dressed appropriately and this particular suit could last him until dinner if need be.

Watts runs a bath for him and he washes quickly and brushes his teeth and fixes his hair. He forgoes shaving in the interest of time however. Once he’s dressed, he hurries across the hall to Harry.

A sense of disappointment goes through him when he sees Alice already there, flitting about tidying up but she doesn’t seem to be overcome with emotion or excited, so perhaps Harry had waited. He bids her a good morning and heads over to his favorite person.

Harry is seated on the edge of the bed, hair flying at a thousand different angles and the markings of his pillow still set into his cheek. Evidently, Liam wasn't the only one who had slept in this morning. It was comical and adorable all at once. Harry is just reaching for his crutches when Liam gets to him and so he holds out his hands in offer and waits for Harry to take them.

When he doesn’t after several long moments, a quiver of worry starts to grow in his chest. Harry looks mildly panicked and seemed to be thinking very hard about this decision and Liam wasn’t sure why. But then he finally comes to a conclusion and reaches forward tentatively and takes his hands, and that frisson of energy runs through Liam’s fingers as always.

Once he has Harry standing, with only a small wobble, he decides it’s time to let Alice in on the news. If only to help brighten Harry’s mood.

“How did you sleep?” He asks innocently and Harry looks at him surprised, green eyes clear and lovely as always. He cottons on to what Liam is up to after a moment and he glances over his shoulder at Alice before turning back, one brow raised in amusement.

“Fine, you?”

The teapot clatters and the tray about upends off the table before she steadies it, though a piece of toast now lies on the carpet. She doesn’t seem to notice or care about it though as she starts towards them, exclaiming in excitement.

Harry explains quickly that his throat was healed and Liam can’t help but smile widely and offer a compliment on Harry’s singing voice, which earns him a glance from Harry, his expression now bemused by it all.

Then Alice declares her fear at running out of pencils and paper and they all start laughing and Liam basks in the sound coming from Harry. His laugh was lovely, much like the rest of him, bubbly and gentle and so joyous, he could listen to it forever.

Once they’ve calmed, with one more quip from Harry about his leg not healing as fast, he decides he requires the bathroom and Liam immediately offers to help him get there, by carrying him or whatever Harry needed but Harry turns immediately to the crutches, releasing Liam and backing away and all at once the happiness is gone again.

He’s grateful when Harry senses his disappointment and smiles at him, pointing out that Liam can’t carry him everywhere, but that’s exactly what Liam wants to do. He’s happy to be at Harry’s beck and call, assisting him and taking care of him. That’s what it meant to love someone after all.

But at least he’s not being asked to leave, so that’s something. He settles at the table, a cup of tea appearing immediately in a flurry of Alice passing by and he sips at it quietly, wondering what they should do today since he had no plans for once and wasn't even sure if anyone would come visit.

When Harry has been in the bathroom for a rather extended period of time with the only sound being the water running in the sink, Alice glances at him and heads over to the door and knocks to make sure he’s alright. Liam is already starting to stand, kicking himself for not insisting he help Harry get about but then he’s coming out, hobbling across the floor on his crutches, eyes barely glancing at Liam as he passes.

He settles on the edge of the bed and puts the crutches against the wall and Liam hurries over to help him get his legs on the bed. The cast was heavy and he didn’t want Harry hurting his leg further by straining to lift it. If it meant he also gets to touch his other bare ankle, well that was just a bonus.

Harry accepts his help much faster this time and Liam takes the extra moment to pull the covers up to his waist as well, and he sees Harry smirk out of the corner of his eye. Alice all but shoves him out of the way to put Harry’s tray down and he returns to his own breakfast.

Things are normal and quiet for a few moments, he asks Harry his opinion on their schedule for the day and their conversation gets stopped by Harrison arriving with Louis.

Liam should have expected this really, Niall had even warned him after all, but it was still disheartening that his day with Harry was being disrupted.

Louis looks a mess, for him that is, slightly disheveled with dark circles under his eyes and sadness pulling his face down and it’s clear that he only wants Harry at the moment.

Liam tries not to be insulted, he knows it’s not personal and he makes his exit quickly, feeling even more at a loose end now. He wanders down to the library and sits at the piano, trailing his fingers across the keys and playing an old folk song poorly. It had been a long time since he had taken lessons and he was certainly out of practice, especially in comparison to Harry.

He’s definitely not surprised when Niall arrives not long after Louis, panicked and frantic, his words not even making sense for a moment.

“He’s here right, please tell me he’s here, I woke and he was gone,” Niall runs a hand through his hair, making it stand on end even more. While Liam had thought Louis looked disheveled, Niall is positively a mess. His shirt is buttoned incorrectly and he is missing his tie and belt. Liam’s not even certain he’s wearing matching shoes.

“Liam, where is he?” Niall demands when Liam doesn't respond right away.

Liam grabs him as he paces by, he’d been going back and forth at a busy rate since he’d arrived, eyes searching the room and looking out the open door constantly and it was staring to make Liam dizzy.

“He’s here Niall, he’s upstairs with Harry, where else would he be,” Liam tells him, still trying to keep him in one place but the smaller Irishman was fighting his hands.

As though absorbing his words through his skin, it takes a moment for Niall to fully process them and when he does he visibly deflates and finally stops struggling as he sinks down into a chair with a thump. 

Watts pokes his nose into the room in question and Liam nods at him and he disappears to get tea and possibly something stronger. 

“He thinks I’m done with him, that I want to replace him, how could he think that? I told him that we are in this together, that we will deal with this problem together but he just assumes I’ll throw him out and find someone else,” Niall declares, voice cracking with despair.

“He’s emotional, it’s not easy for him as I know he feels responsible, because he loves you Niall,” Liam replies gently.

“If he loves me, he should trust me when I tell him that I have no intention of replacing him.” Niall points out hotly, before shaking his head slowly. “Where is he, I should go talk to him.”

“He’s upstairs, as I said, with Harry.”

Liam is barely finished speaking before Niall is up and heading for the door. He has to all but jog to catch up the smaller man and he passes him on the stairs and instead leads him to the door, forcing him to stop outside it before he barges in. 

“Let’s be gentlemen about this yes?” He asks tersely. It was all well and good that he wanted to see Louis, but there was still Harry’s feelings to consider and having the two of them crashing through the door would likely not help his nerves at all.

He steps through the door after a knock and is not even remotely surprised at Louis’ defiance and pride at causing Niall trauma by disappearing. Liam gives Niall credit for waiting in the hall as long as he does before he just shoves in and starts confronting his mate.

Harry’s eyes meet Liam’s and he can see the omega trying to convey his discomfort at being present at such a private argument but considering his broken leg, it wasn’t like he could leave quickly. Besides, it was his bedroom after all. They both look away quickly before they start laughing, but not before Liam watches Harry bite his bottom lip to control his amusement and the action sends a jolt straight to Liam’s groin. 

He furiously tries to push the feeling away and stares at the snow outside as a distraction.

Which is all well and good until he hears Harry’s voice speak up, saying the words true mates and a jolt of panic runs straight through him.

Harry knew about true mates? He knew about Niall’s knowledge of them? Did Harry know about Liam’s suspicions? Judging by his expression, it appeared he did and Liam can feel his heart starting to pound painfully in his chest. He watches Harry carefully during the exchange, only moving his eyes once when Niall turns to him and gives him a knowing look that Liam very much wants to slap away. In fact, he wishes Niall would stop talking about true mates full stop. He’s well aware of his friends feelings on the subject thank you very much and he was terrified that Harry was just looking for confirmation that Liam thought they were true mates before he scoffed at him and declared the whole idea impossible. That would be a seriously crushing blow. 

Thankfully, they move on in their argument and the topic drops, but Liam still feels wobbly at the knees from worry. Harry’s face is unreadable, but he doesn’t appear overly perturbed either, which was a blessing. 

Desperate to get back to normal, Liam suggests lunch and song writing in the afternoon. Niall attempts a jab at Harry about singing, which Liam dutifully ignores and turns into a compliment and then he is dragging the blond across the hall to try to find him a cleaner shirt and tie and a matching pair of shoes. 

Once everyone is assembled in the hallway at the top of the stairs, Harry stubbornly gripping his crutches and side eyeing Liam. Niall and Louis start down the stairs together, not quite touching but close and Louis looks satisfied that his mate is looking much more appropriate than how he had arrived, even if he was swimming in Liam’s shirt. 

Harry hobbles towards the stairs and lowers the crutches down to the first step, balancing on his good leg and then awkwardly hops down, lowering the crutches again in a slow, painful process that has Liam rolling his eyes because help is standing right next to him. He’s grateful when it’s Louis who calls him on his ridiculousness, because it was more likely Harry would listen to him.

“Harry, my dear, just let Liam carry you already, we’d like to have lunch before dinner time rolls around.”

Harry frowns and glares at his friend, “Go on ahead then,” he throws back.

“Letting Liam carry you down the stairs does not mean you’re married or mated, it’s just help, stop being a stubborn prat,” Louis retorts. 

They begin a glaring contest that only ends when Louis marches back up the stairs, and starts removing the crutches from Harry’s hands, forcing Liam to act quickly and get a hold of him. 

He has no idea what their conversation was prior to his and Niall’s arrival, but Louis’ eye is sharp as he watches Liam, taking note of everything he does as though examining him for something. Harry notices it as well and doesn’t look pleased.

Liam is more concerned with making sure Harry doesn’t go head first down the stairs and quickly gets him up in his arms and starts walking down, Niall chuckling quietly as they pass him.

They reach the bottom and he considers carrying him all the way to the library, but Harry is already wriggling to be put down, one hand reaching for his crutches from Louis, who takes a few seconds to consider it before handing them over. 

The two of them lead the way to the library, throwing each other glances as though having a silent conversation and Niall and Liam follow behind, both sighing in frustration. 

Lunch is a selection of sandwiches that Niall and Louis take in, since Harry and Liam had only just finished breakfast when they had arrived. Tea is a welcome addition however and they all crowd around the piano with Harry seated on the stool. 

“Should we sing some carols to warm up?” Niall suggests. “It is the season after all and I think we could use some cheer in our party.”

Harry doesn’t wait for a response from Liam or Louis, he just starts playing Jingle Bells on the piano and they all join in as a harmony immediately. Liam is amazed at how good they all sound together, as though they were meant to sing as a group and he’s especially pleased to hear Harry’s gorgeous tone amongst them, his deeper, richer voice giving them the right balance. 

When the song ends, they all smile and compliment each other and soon delve into another and then another. It’s not long before Alice and Watts have come into the room, idly appearing to be working but really watching and listening with happy expressions. 

Mrs. White and Harrison join them not long after and before Liam knows it, the majority of the household staff is in the room, all duties shirked in favor of the free concert. 

When they finish a rousing rendition of the Twelve Days of Christmas, Louis suggests it’s time to maybe move on to something else. 

“Liam said you were singing a song you wrote last night Harry, can we hear it?”  He asks hopefully.

Harry’s smile disappears immediately as he glances at Louis apprehensively. He had said last night it was a deeply personal song for his mother and Liam doesn’t want him to feel pressured into something he’s not willing to share, hell he didn’t even plan to let Liam hear it last night.

“Perhaps another time Louis, maybe we should work on something together though,” he suggests and Harry throws him a grateful look. 

Louis looks confused but nods, thankfully not pushing it. 

Harry taps at the keys slightly, testing out different melodies and considering them while Liam pulls out his guitar and tries to come up with something complimentary.

Niall hears something he likes and quickly juts his hand out to take the guitar and starts picking a pretty melody with lilting high notes and a gentle shift and natural beat. They all listen for a few moments as he plays around it with, finding a full run of the melody from beginning to end and then when he starts over again, Harry surprisingly starts to sing.  
  
 _“I wanna write you a song_  
 _One as beautiful as you are sweet_  
 _With just a hint of pain_  
 _For the feeling that I get when you are gone_  
 _I wanna write you a song”_  
  
Almost immediately Liam hears what should follow and takes over when Harry finishes.  
  
 _“I wanna lend you my coat_  
 _One that's as soft as your cheek_  
 _So when the world is cold_  
 _You'll have a hiding place you can go_  
 _I wanna lend you my coat”_  
  
Louis starts tapping his foot to create a soft drumming and follows after, giving the song a chorus that is lovely and builds on the rough and tender parts of his voice.  
  
 _“Ooh, everything I need I get from you_  
 _Ooh, givin' back is all I wanna do”_  
  
By this time the entire room is tapping their feet, and Harry softly plays the accompanying notes with Niall. Liam picks up the next verse, hearing the words that fit perfectly already.  
  
 _“I wanna build you a boat_  
 _One as strong as you are free_  
 _So any time you think that your heart is gonna sink_  
 _You know it won't_  
 _I wanna build you a boat”_  
  
Louis smiles at him and brings in the chorus again.  
  
 _“Ooh, everything I need I get from you_  
 _Ooh, givin' back is all I wanna do”_  
  
Harry repeats the chorus, his voice rich and velvety and capable of rendering Liam a puddle on the floor.   
  
_“Ooh, everything I need I get from you_  
 _Ooh, givin' back is all I wanna do”_  
  
Finally Niall brings the song to it’s conclusion, the guitar plucking out the notes sweetly.  
  
 _“I wanna write you a song_  
 _One to make your heart remember me_  
 _So any time I'm gone_  
 _You can listen to my voice and sing along_  
 _I wanna write you a song_  
 _I wanna write you a song”_  
  
When the song is finished, there is a long beat of silence as everyone absorbs it, the four musicians grinning at each other at how easily they had come together to create such a lovely piece of music. Then the audience starts to applaud, complete with some hooting and hollering that Liam is fairly certain came from Harrison, but can’t see him to be sure. 

Then another voice joins the fray.

“Well that was lovely, but were you intending to tell me that Harry had taken up talking and singing or was the intention all along for me to discover it on my own,” Edith asks from the doorway, leaning on her cane with her brow lifted in annoyance. 

There is an immediate scramble as the staff quickly scurries out the door to return to their work, all of them hastily bowing towards her as they go and then it’s just the five of them in the room and her expression hasn’t let up in the slightest.

“It was a Christmas surprise,” Harry quips suddenly, looking down at the piano and trailing his fingers across the keys as he considers what to play next. “You’ve ruined it now.”

Liam about falls over, turning sharply to stare at Harry, shocked at his insolence but Harry just glances at him with one brow up deviously and then he turns to look at the Dowager with the face of innocence. 

She doesn’t buy it for a second, staring Harry down as much as he is staring right back and then she moves, her lips quirking up once in a smirk before she seats herself on the couch and Liam realizes that she is actually appreciating Harry’s humor. 

“We weren’t expecting you today grandmother…” Liam starts, about to add a platitude about being glad she was there anyway, but she cuts him off.

“I gathered that Liam,” she retorts quickly, dismissing him with a wave of her hand before turning back to Harry. “So you are musically talented, I was beginning to think it was all a lie.” 

Harry doesn’t even turn to face her, instead he starts plucking out the tune to Three Blind Mice on the piano and gives his reply with just the smallest hint of sarcasm. 

“A maestro needs the right audience M’Lady.”

It was becoming clear that a battle of wits was taking shape and Liam wasn’t sure if he should stop it now before someone got offended or just let it play out to see who won. Louis and Niall were clearly enjoying it quite thoroughly, both of them snorting and chortling quietly. But one look at his grandmother told him that she was amused as well. 

“It’s about time Harry,” she says tersely, though her face doesn’t match the tone. 

Harry mmhmm’s in response and begins playing Auld Lang Syne and singing it. The rest of them join in a few beats later, unsure of what else to do and Edith watches with a pleased expression. 

They go back to Christmas carols, all feeling a bit more self-conscious with her there but it is still an enjoyable experience over all. 

After four, Edith reveals that she actually came to the house to discuss a matter with Liam, and that she believes Niall should also be involved and they move to the drawing room. As they leave the library, Louis seats himself next to Harry on the stool and starts playing the piano as well, the two of them enjoying themselves. 

Once in the drawing room, his grandmother regards the two of them carefully before speaking. 

“It is my understanding Lord Horan that you have made some inquiries about taking a wife, I applaud your sense and have given a glowing review to those who have reached out to me regarding your suitability.” She turns to Liam. “I think you need to start looking as well, I’ve had news from London that the concern over an heir has spread to this house as well. While the Lords who support you are willing to allow you to keep Harry as your omega, they do not have a good outlook on you and him ever producing a child.” She tilts her chin down and stares harder at him. “I can’t say I disagree with them. It’s all well and good that he’s talking and singing Liam, but I still see absolutely no progress on the two of you mating and judging by his stubborn attachment to remaining independent in body, despite the obvious fact that he is not considering his gender, you need to start really considering the future at this point.”

Liam takes a deep breath, and shakes his head slowly, ignoring her dismissal of Harry as a person because of how he was born. 

“I, I mean we, just need more time, there has been progress and I still believe him to be my true mate, it’s just getting him to see that and I hope he will soon,” he pleads.

Niall nods beside him. “I believe firmly that they are true mates as well, Harry is stubborn as you say, but I hope he will start to see sense soon.”

Edith appears undeterred.

“He’s been here how many months now Lord Horan? At this rate, Liam will be an old man before he sees sense. We need a plan now for the meantime, much like you.” She turns back to Liam. “I have arranged some meetings with eligible young women in London when we arrive in a few days time. We need to get on top of this before anyone suitable is already snatched up.”

Liam pinches the bridge of his nose. This was not at all the discussion he wanted to be having today, not after how much had happened in the last twenty-four hours but he could see there was no arguing with her and he nods despondently. She was right, it was best to have a back up plan, he just hoped it wouldn’t upset Harry as it had Louis. 

“If that settles things, perhaps it’s time to dress for dinner, will you be staying?” He asks her politely. 

“No, I believe I will take my leave as I will be here tomorrow for Christmas,” she replies, already standing and heading for the door.

“I think Louis and I will do the same, since we also will be here tomorrow and I’m sure you and Harry would like some time to rest before the festivities.” Niall adds,  standing as well. 

Liam does his very best to hide the glee he feels at getting Harry to himself again. He wasn’t against his friends and family visiting at all, especially when his friends were going through such a terrible time, but he felt strongly that he and Harry weren’t being given enough time to actually spend together just the two of them. It was all well and good for his grandmother to complain about their lack of progress but it could hardly be made when they were constantly surrounded by people. 

They all return to the library to collect the two omegas and then they head to the front door. His grandmother leaves first, a smirk on her lips as she looks at Harry once more. 

“Thank you for today, and our apologies for involving you in our troubles, we will do our best not to let it happen again,” Niall says, shaking Liam’s hand warmly. 

“It’s not a problem, we are friends and I am happy to help in whatever way I can, I’m sure Harry feels the same.” 

Harry nods and turns and hugs Louis before he follows Niall into the car.

They wave once as the car pulls away and then hurry back inside out of the cold and snow. They reach the bottom of the stairs and both hesitate and Liam notices how tired Harry looks, wincing as he tries to maintain his balance, eyes drooping in exhaustion.

“Shall we take dinner in your room again?” Liam asks carefully.

Harry nods quickly, relief washing over his features. 

“Alright, then let’s get you upstairs.”

He knows that Harry is tired when he doesn’t even fight Liam picking him up, his crutches quickly handed over to Watts to follow with. Harry loops his arms around Liam's neck loosely and his head lolls slightly as they start moving. His scent is warm, relaxed and soothing for Liam after the conversation he had just come from with his grandmother. 

He hated the idea of bringing a stranger into the house, even though Harry was one not that long ago, but now it felt like an intrusion into their personal little world. At the same time he couldn’t deny her logic and if it meant getting the House of Lords off his back, then it was worth the sacrifice. 

Instead of putting Harry down when he reaches the top of the stairs, he continues on down the hall and into Harry’s bedroom, deciding that with the omegas exhaustion, it was the easiest. 

It’s not until he goes to set Harry down gently on the bed that he realizes he’s asleep, his head on Liam’s shoulder, one arm still about Liam’s shoulders while the other has dropped so his hand is pressed against his chest. 

Liam stands beside the bed and struggles with indecision as he finds he really does not want to put him down now, in fact, he’d be quite happy to just sit on the bed himself and keep Harry in his arms, sleeping so peacefully. 

Alice comes into the room, nodding at Watts as he leaves, and sees Liam standing at the side of the bed, the sleeping omega in his hands and she coos softly.

“Awww, poor thing, I knew he was tired, I will have Miss Bayfield keep dinner for him for later if he wakes up.”

Her presence brings Liam back from his revelry of staring at Harry’s lovely relaxed face, his pink lips slightly parted, lashes a fan across his cheeks and hair tickling Liam’s jaw slightly. 

He leans forward carefully to ease him onto the bed with his head on the pillow and Harry suddenly tightens his grip, circling his arms about Liam’s neck fully, grumbling slightly, a frown forming on his brow as he tries to stay latched on to Liam. 

Liam just stands there awkwardly, bent at the waist with Harry half on the bed and half on him and he honestly hasn’t a clue what in hell to do. He looks at Alice urgently for some sort of advice and she appears just as flummoxed for a moment before laughing softly. 

“I know he won’t say it out loud but you make him feel safe, maybe you should stay close since evidently that’s what he wants,” she whispers.

Liam looks back down at Harry, who somehow now has his nose tucked inside of Liam’s jacket, hands still clasped on the back of his neck and body leaning towards him. 

He quickly weighs the pros and cons of this pursuit. He could carefully shift Harry over and join him on the bed, keeping him close but what happens when Harry wakes up? Somehow he had a feeling it wouldn’t turn out well. But what if he was wrong? What if proximity, sleeping with Liam close would help Harry feel more connected to him?

He tests Harry’s grip again slightly, finding no purchase or hint of release and its as though his decision is made for him. 

As gently as possible, with the omega still attached to him, he slides him over on the bed and awkwardly climbs on himself, lying on his side next to Harry who almost immediately pulls in close and presses his face into Liam’s chest, one hand sliding inside his jacket. Liam wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him just a little closer and presses a kiss into the curls just below his own chin. 

He’d completely forgotten that Alice was there and startles when she appears beside the bed, a warm smile on her face as she carefully pulls Liam’s shoes off and Harry’s one shoe. She pulls the blankets out from beneath the tangle of their feet and brings them up to where Liam can reach them and then nods and leaves. 

The sun is just setting outside, the clock reads only half past five and he is still dressed in his suit, but he finds he doesn’t care because Harry is in his arms as he’s so desperately wanted for so long and nothing else matters. 

He closes his eyes and just lets himself enjoy the warm body next to him, Harry’s quiet snuffles as he sleeps, fingers twitching now and again. Not long after Harry snakes his arm further inside his jacket and around to his back, sighing when he’s comfortable and snoring softly. 

Liam wasn’t even tired, having slept so late, but the combination of Harry’s sweet scent, the warmth in the room and the comfort of being close to the one he loves pulls him under before he even knows it. 


	43. Chapter 43

_Harry_  
  
He feels like he is drowning in Liam’s scent it is so strong around him. He luxuriates in it. But in one minute he goes from half asleep, snuggling up to the warm body with the delicious scent next to him, arms tangled around him and his hair stuck to his face, to only seconds later sitting up sharply as he realizes exactly what’s going on. 

Liam frowns and blinks a few times, looking up at him sleepily before he seems to also come to the realization of their current situation. He takes on a cautious expression, watching Harry carefully to see what his reaction will be and Harry feels completely stunned and blank, staring into those deep brown eyes that are so full of affection that it is overwhelming. He looks around the bed, sees that they are both fully dressed, but under the covers, Liam on his back with his head on Harry’s pillow while it appears Harry had been resting almost entirely on top of Liam without meaning to. In fact, he doesn’t remember getting into bed with Liam at all. 

Then the anger starts to flow in. 

“This was awfully presumptuous of you,” he states hotly, starting to shift away from Liam, angling for the other side of the bed and the refuge of the bathroom where cold water promised a clearer head. 

Liam sits up quickly and reaches for Harry’s arm, trying to stop his progress, but Harry quickly shakes him off. 

“Harry, wait, you fell asleep on my shoulder when I carried you upstairs, you wouldn’t let go of me…”

He lands his good foot on the floor and then the cast and stands as best as he can, starting to limp and hobble across the room before replying. 

“So you just crawled into bed with me? I was asleep, that isn’t me saying join me in bed Liam, I don’t know what I’m doing when I’m sleeping but I’m willing to bet I was just cold and that was why I wouldn’t let go. All you had to do was put me down and let Alice get the covers over me and I would have been fine,” he declares hotly.

He makes it about four feet from the bed before his leg starts to give out and he begins to fall, reaching for the chair and missing several times.

“Damn it Harry!” Liam thunders behind him, feet thumping across the floor as he reaches him and grabs hold of his arms and rights him. 

Harry grips the chair harder and turns away from him and leans on it to stay upright.

“Again, presumptuous, just bring me my crutches,” he snaps.

Liam does what can only be described as a frustrated growl and storms off to get the crutches and Harry tries to find air to get into his lungs. He needs to get away from Liam, his scent and the warmth of his body immediately before he does something he regrets. 

He at least can be sure of one thing, he’s going into heat. The telltale dampness was there, and his cock was half filled and ready for more attention and he really didn’t need to be in this state with an alpha around, let alone Liam.

That same alpha returns with the crutches and all but throws them at Harry, his face a combination of anger and hurt. As soon as Harry has his hands on them, he turns and marches out of the room in his sock feet, slamming the door slightly behind him and Harry sags in relief. 

He has no idea how Liam had controlled himself around Harry, since he had no doubt that his heat was detectable in his scent now, but he was glad the alpha hadn’t pushed it further than just cuddling with him in bed. 

Hooking the crutches under his arms he makes his way to the bathroom, grimacing at his arousal and closes the door behind him. He gets the cold water running and starts dousing his hands and face with it, the shock of the temperature dulling the desire between his legs slightly and he sighs in relief. 

That was a close call, far closer than Harry would have liked for sure. At least he could comfort himself in knowing he was right, he was just in heat, and it could explain away all of the strange sensations he was experiencing when around Liam. But with his relief there is also a very strange and small sense of disappointment as he realizes that this meant he was not, in fact, true mates with Liam and that the entire concept likely wasn’t even real. 

He hears the door open and a wave of fear runs through him that Liam has changed his mind or the alpha instincts had finally taken over but then there is Alice’s concerned knock on the door and he droops in relief again. 

“Harry, are you alright in there? What’s happened?”

“I’m fine, I’ll be right out,” he tells her quickly, already shedding his dampened pants and underwear and then his shirt as well. He’s glad he left his pajamas in the bathroom earlier, and that Alice had been too distracted by the singing in the library to have taken them for laundering yet.

He wets a cloth and cleans himself, his cock thankfully having lost interest already and puts his pajamas back on, tucking his clothes into a corner. A wave of embarrassment washes over him at her noticing the wetness. He briefly considers throwing them in the bath and soaking them to hide the evidence, but that would be even harder to explain.

He hobbles over to the door and opens it and finds her standing just on the other side, her face full of concern.

“I heard your door slamming and Liam sounded angry, has something happened?”

Harry purses his lips in annoyance for a moment before answering, “Well he took it upon himself to get into bed with me without my consent, so that happened.”

He expects her to look scandalized on his behalf, or concerned about his welfare, but instead she just tilts her head in exasperation at him.

“Harry, he tried to put you into bed but you were latched onto him like a child holds their teddy bear, you didn’t really give him a choice and I told him that maybe you wanted him to stay. It’s not his fault and he didn’t mean you any harm by it.” She takes in his horrified expression at her betrayal and looks sheepish. “Don’t blame Liam, it was my fault, I thought you felt safer with him there, and you looked so peaceful and happy, it didn’t seem right to disturb or upset you.”

Harry has to bite the inside of his cheek for a moment to calm down and remind himself that she didn’t know about his current state and it’s role in his behavior.

“While I appreciate that you think you were doing the right thing for me, you were very wrong. I can’t be near him right now,” he says a moment later, voice still unhappy.

She cocks her head to the side and looks confused, “What do you mean right now? Is there something wrong?”

Harry takes a deep breath and scratches at the bandage on his forehead idly, trying to hide his shame and avoiding eye contact with her.

“I’m going into heat Alice, and need to govern my actions far better and it would be helpful if others could also be considerate of that. It’s not your fault, since you didn’t know, but I would appreciate it if you could refrain from encouraging something like that again.”

Her face drops into shock and she utters a quiet oh at his revelation, but still looks confused.

“But why is it a problem that you are going into heat, isn’t that a time you would need Liam… around…” She asks delicately, choosing words carefully and he looks at her as though she is mad.

“Uh no, in fact, I believe it would be best I stay as far from him as possible during this time,” he replies angrily.

She shakes her head slightly in disbelief, “Does Liam know about this?”

“He has a nose, I have no doubt he’s figured it out, which is probably why he was all too happy to get into bed with me, but thankfully he has enough restraint to walk away when I want him to." He sighs in relief. "Still, if he hasn’t figured it out, I would very much appreciate you keeping it to yourself. I’ll just have to pretend I’m ill until it’s over with.”

Alice makes a small noise of surprise but says nothing more on the subject, shifting the conversation to a safer direction. 

“Do you want dinner? Miss Bayfield has kept it for you.”

Harry shakes his head, while he appreciates Miss Bayfield’s effort, he’s not hungry, his stomach is in too many knots.

“I think I will just try to rest, it’s probably going to be a long few days,” he replies quietly.

 Alice nods idly and then turns to look at him, “What about tomorrow? Will you be missing Christmas?” 

Harry sighs sadly and nods, “I think that would be for the best with two alphas in attendance.” 

Alice looks at him sadly but doesn’t say anything for a few moments.

“Maybe just wait and see how you feel in the morning?” She asks hopefully and he nods to appease her. 

But he assumes he will be a writhing ball of arousal, sweat and need by the morning and frankly not suitable for polite company. 

She smiles at him in relief and leaves him in peace. 

Once she’s gone he stands and stares at the door for a few minutes, collecting his thoughts. He would have to find a way to give his Christmas gifts to their recipients at a later date and hope for understanding. He did need to come up with a good alibi of illness to keep Liam away and excuse him from the festivities tomorrow though. He figured a good stomach virus would do the trick, no one wanted to be around someone who was vomiting. 

He hobbles back over to the bed and crawls under the covers and almost immediately he’s surrounded by Liam’s scent again. As if on cue, his body reacts and he starts getting wet and his cock twitches with interest. It’s almost a surprise, since his arousal had gone completely while he was up and in the bathroom and talking to Alice, but the moment he’s in bed, it comes back with pressing urgency. 

He has to assume it’s because of Liam’s scent, rich with alpha pheromones, it was likely the culprit. Hell, it was Liam’s pheromones that had caused him to go into heat in the first place. And even though he had no interest in opening himself up to being knotted by the alpha, his body felt quite the opposite. 

He knows sleep is going to be impossible with a wet ass and erection so it was time to deal with it. Heats were like that, the constant requirement of sexual release caused by a bone deep desire to be filled with a knot, as the only way to truly slow down the symptoms. 

Since he wasn’t going to get filled up, he knew he would have at least three to five days of trying to sate the desire with only his hands. 

He pushes the blankets down to expose the front of his pants and stares angrily at the tent that has formed there. Sighing in annoyance, he pushes his pants down to mid thigh and wraps his long fingers around the hardened flesh, squeezing to test the sensation, making him moan softly. 

He strokes himself slowly to begin with but increases pressure and speed as he finds himself needing more. His hips jerk up quickly, and instead of stroking he starts fucking into his fist quickly, his ass twitching and convulsing, desperate to be filled. He quickly pushes his other hand down between his legs, pressing two fingers at his entrance and pushing in without even waiting or preparing because he knew he was ready and already he feels some relief at feeling something inside of him. There is a few seconds of memories shoving into his mind, reminding him of Simon's fingers violating him and it makes him gasp in horror but then he breathes in a hint of Liam's scent again and it's as though the intrusive thought vanishes. Desire returning immediately after, he starts rhythmically fucking up into his hand and down onto his fingers, his sharp gasps sounding loud in the room and he has to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

As he feels his climax building he turns his head and inadvertently gets a nose full of Liam’s scent, left on the pillow and that’s all it takes before he’s coating his hand and releasing onto his stomach and pajama top, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent moan. He strokes and slides his fingers in and out for a few moments longer, getting the most out of his orgasm before the shame and guilt hit and he lets go of himself and pulls his hands away. 

While he feels better, he knows it will be short lived, though he’s surprised he’s not feeling the burning itch under his skin typical of being in heat. He figures that was yet to come. He’s not sure how he feels about the fact that Liam’s scent was the catalyst to him coming, but he quickly decides the only reason is because he’s in heat and it’s natural to want an alpha during that time and truthfully it wouldn’t matter who the alpha was. 

He didn’t much like the idea of getting off while smelling Niall’s scent though, he has to admit, but that was because they were just friends. 

Grumbling quietly that he has to get up again to change and clean up, he does his best to be quiet moving around the room, worried Liam might hear him and decide to come check on him, or apologize and grovel or whatever might make him happier. The room stinks of Harry’s arousal and his release, it’s pretty obvious what just went on and he really doesn’t want to deal with any kind of explaining or worse, having to watch kind, gentle Liam go alpha mad because of it. 

Once changed and cleaned up, he climbs back into bed, feeling tired and sated and embarrassed as all hell. He wasn’t looking forward to the coming days at all, no omega did unless they had an alpha to help them deal with the problem, but Harry was fine with handling it himself for reasons he couldn’t actually come up with right now, but that was just because he was tired.

It feels like no time at all passes between him shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep and opening them again to the morning sunshine bearing down into the room courtesy of Alice whipping the curtains open.

She doesn’t even bother to check and see if he’s awake before she starts talking to him.

“Good morning! Happy Christmas! How are you feeling today?” She asks in a happy, bubbly voice.

He fights the urge to glare at her for the brutal way she woke him up because she looks so cheerful and it was a holiday after all.

Christmas growing up was always a happy affair in his family, even though money was so tight. His mother, sister and him would make gifts for each other, often useful items like new socks or knit scarves, but also more frivolous things like jewelry made from pressed flowers and resin and the very popular written song. 

Without them there, or really, in this large house instead of the old cozy cottage, it just didn’t feel like Christmas, despite the myriad of decorations covering most surfaces. He’d made the effort to try to find the spirit of the season when he went to get a tree with Liam and helped decorate it. But so much had happened since then, only a few days ago as it was, and he finds himself feeling rather maudlin on the day. 

Alice watches his expression carefully, her smile faltering as she realizes his mood does not match hers.

“I’m sorry Harry, this must be difficult for you. Is that why you want to avoid participating today? You miss your family?” She asks as she sits down next to him on the bed.

He sits up and she takes his hand. Her questions remind him that he should be sweating buckets and be soaked between his legs but he finds neither things occurring and it confuses him, distracting him enough that he forgets her other question.

He nods idly, just to give an answer while he tries to account for his complete lack of symptoms of being in heat this morning. 

“Harry, I understand, I do darling, but I think staying up here is only going to make it harder, perhaps joining in with everyone, enjoying their company will give you more happiness than you can imagine right now,” she pleads with him.

He doesn’t hear her speaking, lost in thought as he remembers how he had reacted physically just last night to Liam’s scent, how he had orgasmed on it. Heat creeps into his cheeks as the shame over that particular event crawls over him, but it’s nothing like the heat he was expecting to feel this morning. It had been a while since he had been in heat, but he could never forget the feeling of fire licking under his skin, spreading in waves over him, and not even a cool bath could calm it. 

He forgets that Alice is there entirely as he pulls his pajama top away from his chest and tucks his nose into the opening, scenting himself and he finds nothing abnormal. 

“Harry? What are you doing? Are you alright?” Alice asks, leaning closer as if examining him.

His heart picks up speed as he starts to realize that he might have it wrong, once again, and that he wasn’t going into heat at all. 

But it couldn’t be anything to do with the true mates thing, it couldn’t. There was no real evidence that it could be real. It was far too perfect a fantasy for making omegas buy into being an alphas property. It was as though they were being tricked into believing in some cosmic or supernatural connection in order to keep them in their place. That is what he had always believed, much to his sisters chagrin, but she was always the one who was into fairy tales and romance. 

So it can’t be that, can it?

This simple question has him starting to panic slightly, though he sits stock still on the bed, staring blankly at the far wall. A snapping noise becomes persistent and it takes a moment for him to return to reality to realize Alice is snapping her fingers in front of his nose, her face worried as she repeats his name.

“Harry? Harry! Are you alright?”

He shakes his head as he comes around, trying to dislodge the tangled thoughts that had his heart racing and hands fidgeting with the blanket. He takes a deep breath to assure her that he is just fine and gets traces of Liam’s scent, stirred up by the movement of the blanket and that warmth and sense of familiarity that sometimes hits him when he was near Liam comes over him.

As always, it unnerves him, but he says nothing to Alice about it, in fact he has no intention of ever telling anyone about it, because if there is one thing he knows, it’s that everyone here wants nothing more than for him to go to Liam. 

“Harry? What is going on in that head of yours?”

He looks up to meet her pretty eyes and takes another deep breath, this one free from any unsettling pheromones and he finally answers her.

“I’m just feeling under the weather, as I thought I would be last night, please make my apologies to everyone.”

Her mouth purses in disappointment, “Harry, you are perfectly fine. I understand that you are missing your family, but those who consider you family here would like to see you today, I know nothing replaces your own flesh and blood but I think those who are friends can make the day special for you.”

He shakes his head and closes his eyes slowly, only opening them when he looks down at the blanket, avoiding her gaze.

The maudlin feeling is still there, but his desire to remain hidden for the day has a lot more to do with avoiding a certain alpha than missing his mother and sister.

Though if she keeps reminding him of it, his mood is bound to drop even further. 

But truthfully, he just can’t face the day of Liam, his grandmother, Niall, Alice, Watts, the rest of the staff and even Louis, looking at him all hoping he will realize he is madly in love with Liam and rush into his arms to give himself over to him.

A voice in his head tells him he’s being ridiculous and stubborn, but he shushes it quietly. Same as he does with the one telling him to consider the fact that true mates might be a real thing. 

“I'm just not feeling well Alice, but perhaps later, after everyone has gone, I will feel up to giving you the gift I made for you.”

He looks back up to her to read her response and finds her lips pursed in annoyance again, though there is a glint of curious glee in her eyes. 

She nods after a moment and gets up and leaves.

Sighing in frustration he flops back down on to the bed and winces immediately as his ribs and cuts on his back protest while his head swims slightly with the sudden movement. In all of his studying of his feelings and the situation and what was happening to him, he had almost forgotten his injuries. But then his leg starts to throb as well and with a groan he sits back up and swallows two pain tablets. 

He lays back down again, more gingerly this time and is greeted with yet another breath of Liam’s scent hovering around him and a sense of safety rolls over him in response. 

He defiantly tries to ignore it, to ignore the desire he has to seek more of that delicious fragrance out. He starts to feel angry, why was the universe so determined to be so unkind to him? Making him omega to begin with, forcing him to go through the trauma of Notley and Simon, to be torn from those he loved and placed here with strangers. And now everyone and everything around him was trying to convince him that this was the way it was supposed to be, that this was who he was supposed to be with and it makes him furious. It was bad enough that as an omega he was property and not even considered a human being, but the concept of true mates meant that even choosing a mate was not his own decision, instead it was also a forgone conclusion that he had no say in. 

Well he refuses to let that be the case, even if he and Liam are true mates, he will never give in to it because he didn’t choose it, this was never what he wanted and he’s not about to change his mind about his principals because the alpha smelled like home. 

Wait, not like home, he didn’t mean that. 

The panic returns just as the pain tablets start to make him sleepy and it’s a bizarre combination. But the drowsiness wins in the end and he falls asleep in a state of confusion. 


	44. Chapter 44

_Liam_  
  
Watts wakes him early as he requested, not that Liam had slept that much. Here it was Christmas, a day he looked forward to every year and he was miserable. 

Harry’s dramatic overreaction to them sleeping side by side, or well, cuddled up together, was just that, an overreaction. It wasn’t like Liam had done anything untoward to him, and it was Harry who had refused to let go in the first place. Yet he was blaming Liam like he was some villain who was guilty of some horrid crime when all that had happened was that Harry had slept with his head on Liam’s chest. It was horrible to wake up, Harry there next to him and feel so happy and content and then have it smashed to pieces so brutally only a few seconds later.

What was worse was when he had returned to his own room, slamming the door and throwing a book against the wall for good measure that he had finally realized the undercurrent he had gotten from Harry’s scent was arousal. It was so foreign on Harry, so unexpected that Liam hadn’t even noticed it, the argument taking precedence at the moment. 

Once he had realized what he had noted, he felt a new level of frustration take hold. Once again, he had to question how or why Harry was so hell bent on denying what was going on between them when clearly he was at the very least attracted to Liam. 

He was also frustrated at the lost opportunity to perhaps convince Harry to kiss him, to finally find out once and for all if they were true mates. But he had been so furious at the omega, who clung to the chair like a lifeline and refused to even look at Liam, that he had left the room lest he say something he regret. 

Now it was Christmas and they were expected to behave as rational normal people for their guests. 

He dresses in his best morning suit after bathing and shaving. It is dark grey and tailored perfectly, a fine sheen of silk woven into the fabric. Over his crisp white shirt he adds a matching waistcoat and then a pearl grey silk cravat around his neck. He looks elegant and celebratory, even if he doesn’t feel it. 

He’s about to head down to be in the drawing room for his grandmothers arrival for breakfast when a soft knock comes on the door. For one heart stopping second he thinks it’s Harry, come to apologize but then the door opens and Alice pokes her head in and he deflates.

One look at her expression tells him it’s bad news and his shoulders fall even further.

“I’m sorry to disturb M’Lord, but I have a message to pass along.”

He nods and waits.

“I’m afraid Harry has taken ill and will not be joining you downstairs at the festivities today," she tells him despondently.

Liam’s teeth clench together, his jaw visibly tightening as he closes his eyes and tries to maintain his composure as anger courses through him. Of course he’s not coming, one argument, one potential moment of clarity where he might have realized his true feelings for Liam and he’s locking himself away. 

Alice steps into the room, closing the door behind herself.

“If I may M’Lord, but I think he is missing his mother and sister, he was trying to find excuses last night. Perhaps he doesn’t want to bring the mood of the day down with his sadness?”

While he didn’t doubt for one second that Harry was missing his family and it would be particularly poignant on a day like today, he had a sense that his reasons for backing out were more related to what had happened between them last night. 

“What were his excuses last night?” He asks idly, curious as to what Harry had tried to convince Alice of to avoid her knowing about their disagreement. 

“Well last night… though he asked me not to tell you, but I think he realized he is wrong this morning…” Alice trails off, the trial of keeping Harry’s confidence and also pleasing her employer written all over her face.

“Alice, you aren’t making any sense, just tell me what he said, since as you said, he was just making excuses anyway,” he presses, now annoyed.

She wrings her hands as she considers it a few moments longer and then she steels her shoulders, dropping her hands down to her apron as she decides.

“He feared he was going into heat and would not be able to entertain any company for a few days, but, I mean, I’ve never seen an omega in heat before, but he seems just as he always is this morning, nothing out of the ordinary and he doesn’t appear to be suffering in any way.”

So that was how he was excusing his attraction and arousal at having Liam near the night before, by blaming it on a hormonal response. Liam would laugh if it wasn’t so annoying. He had to admit, his father might have been right about taking an untrained omega on, this was proving to be the biggest and most frustrating challenge he had ever had with any human being in his entire life. 

He pushes away his loathsome thoughts that a well bred, trained omega would have been easier because no matter what, he loved Harry and all of the most annoying bits about him because they were what made him so unique and made him feel like he could potentially be a real partner in life versus a trained animal. 

Also there was the whole true mates thing. 

Alice watches him closely as he processes her information and he does his best to keep most of the frustration off of his face.

“It’s fine Alice, if he isn’t feeling like he can be social today, I won’t force him. Thank you for letting me know.”

He would just send Louis up to talk to him later, hopefully he could persuade him to stop being so ridiculous. If Louis failed, he’d send his grandmother, no one defied her and lived to tell the tale.

Alice nods and curtsy's and quickly leaves and he follows her out and down the stairs, arriving in the drawing room to find his grandmother already there. She’s dressed in a dark red silk dress, befitting the occasion and smiles at him warmly as soon as she sees him. They quickly embrace, sharing a kiss in good wishes and then he leads her into the dining room for breakfast. He can see her glancing at the door, waiting for the other person who was supposed to be there and he tells her before she even asks.

“He’s not coming, he’s feeling morose about his family not being with him for Christmas. I’m hoping Louis can talk him around later.” He decides it’s for the best to keep the events of the night prior to himself.

“Oh,” his grandmother exclaims, as she stops moving for a moment. “Perhaps we should join him in his room for breakfast, it might cheer him up.”

Liam shakes his head quickly. He’s pretty positive that he is not wanted in Harry’s bedroom right now. 

“He’s resting, he’s also still recovering so perhaps it’s best he take this time for himself.”

She nods after a moment but he can see her eyes raking over him, already figuring out that she wasn’t getting the truth, at least not all of it, but she says nothing more. 

They sit down to breakfast and keep up simple, pleasant conversation through it, avoiding touching on the more difficult topics. 

When they’ve finished, they return to the drawing room and Liam excuses himself for a few moments to retrieve the gifts for the staff still sitting in his bedroom. In all of the excitement of the night prior, he hadn’t brought them down during the night as he usually did and he felt bad about that. 

By the time he’s finished, Niall and Louis have arrived and Christmas wishes are passed around amongst the four of them. Like his grandmother, he sees his friends looking for the missing person and he passes on the same message he had given her. 

Louis looks suspicious almost immediately and Liam feels gratified in that, knowing that he isn’t the only one seeing through what Harry is trying to hide. 

Not even ten minutes into their arrival, Louis manages to corner Liam while Niall and Edith discuss the weather and an upcoming party during the season. 

“Is he really ill?” Louis demands in a whisper.

“According to Alice, he thinks he’s going into heat," Liam replies just as quietly, sighing angrily. "We had a fierce argument last night Louis, and I think he believes he’s going into heat to try to avoid really thinking about things, well to avoid really thinking about me.”

Louis nods immediately, “I thought as much, he told me yesterday himself that he thought he was going into heat but I saw no signs, couldn’t smell it on him and questioned him and I thought I might have gotten him to thinking but he shut down when I mentioned that his symptoms were much closer to that of a true mate. He just won’t consider it. He almost had me convinced it isn’t a real phenomenon, because I was vulnerable at the time, worried about my relationship with Niall.”

Liam shakes his head slightly and sighs deeply, “Can you go speak with him, maybe at least convince him to join us for Christmas this afternoon and for dinner?”

Louis’ brows flick up, and for a brief moment he appears exasperated about it all, but then he nods, willing to help his friends any way he can and he departs the room quietly. 

Liam joins his grandmother and Niall, explaining that Louis has gone to check on Harry and would return briefly. He keeps his expression as blank as possible and listens to them talking, not really hearing the words.

He just hopes Louis can help.


	45. Chapter 45

_Harry_  
  
He wakes startled to the sound of the door slamming shut and turns his head to find Louis staring at him, one brow raised in suspicion. He’s wearing a deep navy morning suit with matching waistcoat. His cravat is a rich red and appears to contain a glistening gold thread. His hair is perfectly coifed, the curls tamed into a wave.

He tucks his hands into his pockets and continues to stare at Harry, clearly assuming he can intimidate the larger omega into talking. 

But Louis is no where near as patient as Harry and he cracks within minutes.

“In heat huh? How come I don’t smell anything in this room remotely like an omega in heat?” He demands.

Harry rolls his eyes and sits up, groaning slightly as his body aches.

“I told you, it’s not coming on normally…”

“What happened last night? Liam tells me you argued," he cuts Harry off, voice still stern.

Feeling indignant, Harry frowns at him, “I’ll tell you what happened, he felt it perfectly acceptable to get into bed with me, while I was sleeping.”

This bring Louis up short, both brows now up at his hair line, “What reason did he give for this behavior? Did he touch you at all?” 

“According to him, when he carried me upstairs after you left, I fell asleep in his arms, and I think I do remember that, but apparently when he went to put me down on the bed, I wouldn’t let go and this was evidently a sign for him that he should just get under the covers with me.” Harry sighs angrily, remembering how it felt to wake up with his head on Liam’s chest, his strong arms wrapped around him, his ass leaking like a tap. “I don’t believe anything happened, when I woke up he was asleep and we were both dressed and I would have awoken immediately had he done anything to me. But it was still very unnerving.”

Louis’ eyes narrow, “Do you believe he’s telling the truth that you wouldn’t let go when he tried to put you down?”

Harry nods after a moment, Alice had given an account the same as Liam’s and she wouldn’t lie to him.

“Alice corroborated him in that much, actually, she admitted she had encouraged him to stay with me because she had mistakenly thought it would make me happy, she was wrong.”

Louis’ eyes narrow further, lips pursing slightly, “Did you have some sort of untoward reaction yourself courtesy of having him so close? You said it’s been happening, feeling things when he touches you or gets too close.”

Heat immediately starts creeping up Harry’s neck and he looks away from Louis, frustrated that Louis seemed to have already cottoned on to the entire crux of the issue.

“Mm hmm, I see," he declares, head tilting back as he regards Harry knowingly. "Was your reaction of a sexual nature Harry?” 

Huffing angrily through his nose he reluctantly nods.

“Hmmmm,” Louis hums in thought, attempting to sound surprised but it’s clear he’s not. “So you are assuming that this reaction is down to you going into heat yes?”

Harry nods quickly, returning his gaze to Louis.

“Yes, of course, there is no other explanation,” he argues, not even sounding believable to himself.

Louis suddenly turns and walks to the door, opening it and loudly yelling Niall’s name.

Harry jumps in surprise and starts balking, “Louis! What are you doing? I don’t want him up here!”

Louis turns an exasperated expression on him, “Yes because you fear Liam following him. Relax, I think Liam is just as happy to avoid you today.” Louis’ eyes narrow again. “Did he say anything about you being all hot and bothered for him? Have any kind of reaction himself? Just out of curiosity of course.”

Harry sits up, annoyed at the line of questioning, “No! But I wasn’t looking was I, though I’m sure he smelled it on me.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

Harry doesn’t understand his meaning or what he’s trying to get at and doesn’t get a chance to ask before Niall comes flying in the door.

“What’s wrong, has something happened?” He asks quickly, eyes flying from Louis to Harry and back again. 

Louis looks entirely unruffled, he just points at Harry, “Go take a good long sniff, tell me if you notice anything.”

Both Harry and Niall’s eyes widen at the instruction and Niall visibly starts to back towards the door.

“Louis, have you gone mad my love? What are you trying to do?”

Louis sighs loudly, “Just do it please, I promise it’ll be fine and I will explain after.”

Niall looks entirely dubious but after a few moments of hesitation, his clear blue eyes traveling to Harry and back to Louis several times, he finally moves slowly towards Harry. He walks over to the side of the bed Harry is on, green eyes watching him sharply, the omega already starting to lean away from him as he gets close.

Niall stops when he reaches Harry and looks back at his mate questioningly, “Louis?”

“Just smell him Niall," Louis demands, eyes shrewd as he watches.

Niall’s eyes meet Harry’s and he shrugs a moment later and leans in closer, sniffing close to Harry’s neck. Harry recoils slightly, leaning back as far as the headboard will let him. After several long moments of Niall taking deep whiffs, he finally stands up and looks at Louis, mouth turning down in confusion.

“He smells like he always does,” Niall says with surprise in his voice. “And not as good as you.” He adds after, clearly worried about offending his mate.

Louis rolls his eyes. 

“Relax, I know you feel nothing for Harry other than friendship. You didn’t get any hints that he might be going into heat?”

Niall jolts at this suggestion, brows shooting up and he looks down at Harry who is still leaning away from him, eyeing him carefully.

“I… no… I don’t think so.” He leans back down again suddenly, getting even closer to Harry’s neck and he throws his shoulder up to stop Niall from getting any closer.

“Niall, stop it!” Harry protests.

Niall stands back up and shakes his head, “No, there’s no scent of heat there at all, he’s the same as always.”

Louis’ face turns smug as he stares Harry down. 

“Harry, you’re an idiot.”

Harry sits back up, his cheeks starting to flame again in embarrassment and he frowns deeply at his friend.

“I am not! You even said it was a possible explanation for everything,” he declares hotly.

Niall looks confused, “Explanation for what?”

Louis cocks his head to the side, eyes still on Harry, full of amusement as he fills his mate in on everything.

“You were right, he’s been having reactions and feelings towards Liam, but he believed that the reason for that was that he was going into heat, and apparently has been for several weeks, despite not having any of the typical symptoms.” He shifts his comments to Harry. “I agreed with you until you detailed all of the things you have been feeling and none of them are ever related to heat.”

Harry huffs out in anger, “I told you it’s been many years since I have been in heat and I am not as familiar with them now. Besides, last night, I thought I was having the symptoms.”

Louis lowers his chin slightly, regarding Harry under his brows, “Yes, you got hot and bothered because Liam was close to you, hardly convincing evidence Harry when another explanation is much more likely. Besides, as this little test proves, if you were in fact going into heat, it would have affected Liam last night, a lot, and Niall would certainly be feeling it’s effects right now, but clearly he’s fine.”

“You’re an idiot Harry.” Niall chimes in. 

Harry turns and glares at him, cheeks flaming red, “I am not!”

He really wishes that Niall were not hearing all of this, it was one thing to share intimate details with Louis, who was his close friend and also an omega, but having an alpha hear about it was mortifying, even if he knew Niall wasn’t thinking badly of him, besides calling him an idiot.

“There is still a chance I’m right you know!” He points out, though it is with some dejection now. 

“You’re an idiot Harry,” they both say at the same time. 

“Stop calling me that! Has it occurred to either one of you that you are biased in this discussion since you have been in favor of me mating with Liam since the moment I arrived?”

 “I believed Liam when he told me how strongly he felt for you and what his theory was,” Niall says quietly. “I watched you two together, because I do look out for my friend’s interests and Harry you might want to reconsider your stance on this, really examine your feelings properly instead of pushing them and Liam away as an act of rebellion.”

Harry shakes his head slowly.

“Please do not belittle my personal beliefs because frankly, you have no idea what it’s like to be in my shoes or my position, do you?” He turns to Niall and glares at him coldly. “You’re a privileged alpha who has no idea what it’s like to be someones property, to be expected to put yourself in a corner in favor of considering the feelings of someone who is held in a higher regard than yourself just because of what he was born.”

“Harry that isn’t what this is about…” Niall begins.

“No! Niall, that is what this is about, it’s what it’s always been about for me, but everyone else was happy to just write my feelings off as silly or an act of rebellion because of some ridiculous belief that a supernatural force decided randomly to pair me off with Liam, against my will once again I might add.” He turns to Louis. “I thought you were my friend, I thought you understood how I felt, that you would support me and here you are pushing me into Liam’s arms as well.”

Both of them look at Harry with shame and sadness, and he doesn’t doubt that they never intended to hurt him, but they have and he wants to be alone now more than ever. 

“You can go, Happy Christmas and all that,” he deadpans. 

“Harry, please…” Louis starts, stepping towards the bed but Harry holds a hand up and stops him.

“Just go, I want to be alone.”

He hears Niall sigh softly beside him before he does as Harry asked and heads towards the door, tugging Louis along with him.

As soon as the door closes Harry lies back down on the bed, turning on his side facing the fireplace as much as his leg will allow. He feels the tightness in his throat at wanting to shed tears about his friend’s betrayal but he swallows it back. 

He felt more alone now than he had when he had first arrived at Bolton Abbey. 

He can hear the Christmas festivities going on downstairs, the front door opening and closing and many horses and cars moving about just outside down on the driveway. 

Even if he had other reasons keeping him awake, all of the clatter would have been enough. 

His mind runs in circles as he lies there, but things do become more clear as time goes on. 

First, he is in love with Liam, there was no point in denying that fact anymore, at least not to himself. In fact, coming to this particular conclusion is actually a relief. 

Second, it changes nothing. He still belonged to no one and never would, not until he could be more sure of equality in the relationship. His mother’s biggest conviction was that he would never be someone’s plaything, a warm body to be used for pleasure and breeding without consideration for the conscience it contained. He could admit easily that he did not believe Liam saw him this way and perhaps never had, but even if he could say truthfully that Liam is a good man, that he loves Harry very much and wants to give him a happy life as his partner, it would never be equal. Also, it was a lot of commitment to consider and the thought of that made him feel slightly itchy.

Third, and this was related to the commitment issue, he still wasn’t convinced about the true mates thing. Yes, he loved Liam. Yes, Liam undoubtedly loved him, it wasn’t even a question on either side, but that did not mean they were meant to be. Their affection and attraction could easily be explained away by sheer proximity, experiences in the past few months and a general sharing of interests and hobbies. This by no means guaranteed permanence and if down the road they were to find themselves separated, it would be Harry who would suffer the most. This is the biggest danger in committing himself to Liam and the best example of the inequality between them. If Liam were ever to decide he no longer wanted Harry as his mate, even if the decision were mutual, it would be Harry who would find himself homeless, or sent off to a very dangerous future where there was the actual potential for death. Meanwhile, Liam would just head back to the sales and pick a new omega, like he was selecting a piece of furniture or a new suit. 

Nonetheless, he probably should apologize to Louis. Though it still disturbed him that his friend didn’t seem to understand his feelings on the subject of alphas and omegas as much as he originally believed. But they had grown up differently and faced different futures. For Louis, the system had provided him protection and comfort in the form of Niall. He had suffered prior to that, and he had shared Harry’s disgust about the whole buying and selling process but he seemed to believe the outcome was enough to outweigh any of the negative aspects, despite the recent upheaval in his relationship with Niall. 

Harry didn’t believe that. Obviously he had made out well with Liam choosing him and bringing him to Bolton, but to him, that didn’t remove the stain of the past and what he had had to endure before he arrived. Nor did it offer the conclusion that Liam was his reward for suffering. He could have just as easily ended up elsewhere with some horrid alpha or in the whorehouses in London. Was he grateful that things had ended up this way? Yes, for the most part. There had still been challenges, a large one named Simon, but that didn’t mean he believed it was fate or cosmic interference. It was sheer chance and luck, that was all. 

The party dies down below him and he hears things moving out towards the tree down the hall. He remembers that Liam and his grandmother hand out gifts to the staff about this time and he regrets not being there. He still intended to give Alice her gift from him later, but he would have liked to have taken the time to greet each of them, some he hadn’t even met, and thank them for what they do in the house. 

In so many ways he’s not surprised at the knock that comes on his door, tentative and quick, as though the person outside fully expects to be rejected. 

Harry rolls over and starts the painful process of sitting up, collecting himself as best he can before he responds.

“Come in.”

The door opens a crack and Louis’ eye is just barely visible as he tries to figure out Harry’s mood before he steps in further. Harry just waits, his face neutral and that seems to be acceptable enough to his friend who comes through the door quietly, closing it behind himself.

He turns towards Harry and fidgets slightly, hands pulling at the hem of his cuffs. 

“Harry, I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you or upset you earlier, I know your convictions are important to you and you have every right to be mad.”

Harry looks away, eyes traveling across the quilt as he tries to quell his hurt. He knows Louis never meant to upset or belittle him.

“I know, I’m sorry for being so angry with you, but I just don’t understand why.” He returns his gaze to Louis, who looks confused, brow furrowing and head tilting slightly. Harry takes a deep breath and collects his thoughts and asks the one question that was bugging him still. “Why is it so important to you for me to admit feelings for Liam, to mate with him? I can’t figure out why this seems such a personal goal for you.”

Louis’ face relaxes and he smirks slightly.

“I thought you two would be happier together.” He stops and thinks for a few minutes, walking over to Harry and sitting on the other side of the bed facing Harry and takes a deep breath. “You don’t know who Liam was before he met you Harry. And yes, admittedly, I didn’t know you before you met him either, so I guess I’m working from only one side of the equation, but…” He looks down at his hands in his lap and Harry waits, he knows he will finish his thought when he’s ready. “He is so happy whenever you are in the room, he is happy just knowing you are in this house Harry. Liam has always been a well bred, polite man, dutiful and obedient to his families wishes and in keeping this house in order, truly a gentleman. But he always seemed sullen to me, and I knew he was lonely. I wanted so badly for him to find the same kind of love that Niall and I share, that bond, but when he found you, I realized that he might be destined for something greater and more importantly, that he deserves it, he deserves you and you deserve him.”

Harry frowns.

“You deserve joy and love and happiness too Louis, the same as him, the same as everyone,” Harry points out.

Louis smiles softly, his face gentle. 

“I know, what I have is perfect for me. Niall and I might have our issues, as you witnessed recently,” he laughs. “But I don’t know that I would pick anyone else for me, could find anyone more perfect for me.”

Harry narrows his eyes, “But you say he’s not your true mate, yet you believe in that nonsense. Can you not see how I might start to get confused?”

Louis laughs once, a breathy sound, “Yeah I get it, but I can believe in something but not see it for myself. Like Niall said, it’s a rarity and neither one of us has really thought it could happen to us, but we had each other, and always will and there is something to be said for that.”

“But not for Liam.”

“It’s not that I believe he’s meant to have something greater as though he is above us in some way, it’s just that when you came into his life, it was clear that something greater was happening and even through all of the struggle and heartache and confusion you have subjected him to, he’s still happy every single time you walk into the room.”

Harry idly scratches at the bandage on his head, eyes back down on the quilt as he considers it all. 

“Harry, I know you are against the entire concept of mating and I totally understand why, in fact I applaud you for it. I don’t think I have ever felt so strongly about it as you and I thank you for opening my eyes to it, but I do have to tell you that you are stronger with Liam at your side than you are alone. I don’t know entirely what your end goal is, whether it’s to storm the castle and take the King hostage until he agrees to change the laws or to just set fire to the House of Lords, but there are ways of achieving change without causing explosions you know.”

Harry laughs, picturing himself going after the King of England. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never thought about actually trying to achieve change, if I’m honest, I know my mother had designs on doing something, but when you are living a day to day existence, it can be difficult to put a plan in place.” He sighs quietly, looking at his friend meaningfully. “I just don’t want to lose myself Louis, I don’t want to become the one who is at home, mentioned in polite conversation as a part of Liam and nothing more. I know Liam would never see me as that, I can admit to that, but it doesn’t mean I won’t feel like that because it’s exactly what will be expected of me. Right now, I’m still myself, I’m still an independent and individual person, even though legally I’m his property, but he doesn’t own me entirely, and I find security in that fact.”

Louis nods thoughtfully.

“I can understand that, but I worry that you are hurting Liam and yourself in the process. There is no shame in being someone’s mate Harry, I know that for a fact, and you have to pick your battles sometimes. Who knows what the future holds for us, but at least you have given me hope that change could happen. I would like to be considered a person in my own right, even as Niall’s mate, and it’s down to you that I now desire that, so thank you for that.”

Harry smiles at him and Louis grins back. 

“You’re welcome. Let’s take on the world together shall we?”

Louis laughs.

“Yes let’s, but after your leg has healed, hard to storm a castle in a cast.” He laughs but then turns thoughtful again, head tilting. “Do decide what you plan to do with poor Liam soon as well please, I know you aren’t intending to hurt him and we both know he would go to the end of time waiting for you but I don’t know about how fair that is.”

Harry nods, while he could admit his feelings for the alpha to himself, he still wasn’t sure he wanted to act on them. 

“Good,” Louis claps his hands together. “Now, can you stop feigning illness and get your ass out of bed and downstairs for Christmas dinner?”

Harry laughs and flops back onto the bed, wincing as his body throbs, but covers it by throwing a hand across his forehead and pretending to be suffering from faintness. 

“I feel such a fright though my dear Louis, where are my smelling salts?” 

Louis laughs and gently swats him in the arm, “Shut up, you’re fine, let’s go.”

Harry lifts his head and points to his leg.

“Does that look fine to you?” He points at his forehead. “And this, does this look fine?” He’s laughing slightly as he asks but Louis’ expression turns very serious.

“Harry, how are you doing really, so much has happened since that horrendous event took place and I know you have been doing your best to appear fine, but I worry that you are suffering and not sharing it.”

Harry sits up slowly again, Louis assisting by pulling his arm gently. He takes a deep breath before he replies. Admittedly, he couldn’t keep the nightmares at bay and the distractions involving Liam had almost been welcome because they kept his mind away from the memories. But he couldn't help what happened when he slept, and it was never good. He realizes that the only time he hadn’t had a nightmare since the event was when Liam had been sleeping beside him. 

“It’s not easy, I have nightmares, but I just have to keep reminding myself that it could have been worse, he could have done…” He stops and swallows loudly and Louis takes his hand, his face distraught. “But he didn’t, it could have been worse and I will be alright in time I think.”

He nods at the end, as though convincing himself as well. 

Louis squeezes his hand gently. 

“I am always here if you need to talk, you know that,” he says softly. 

Harry nods in response. 

Louis squeezes his hand again and they both take a deep breath, trying to shake off the morose mood that had come over the room. Louis’ decides the best way to do that is to head to Harry’s wardrobe to find the best outfit for dinner, since it seemed Harry had no choice in the matter now. 

They decide on a black suit that is more fancy than the usual. It was made for him to wear during the hunt but he’d never had it on his body. The trouble was, Alice hadn’t altered the pants since she had likely assumed he wouldn’t be wearing that particular outfit any time soon, at least not until London and she had a few days yet to prepare for that. 

Louis’ grand idea to solve this problem is to find a pair of sheers in her knitting basket and cut up the side of the pant leg to his knee as neatly as possible. Harry about falls over laughing because he can’t wait for her response to this type of altering.

The next half hour is spent carefully getting Harry into his clothes, with a short and friendly but terse argument on whether he should wear a cravat or not. He finally wins the argument by declaring that his throat still needed rest and having something constricting about it would hinder the progress. Louis doesn’t buy it for a second, but decides to wave the white flag. 

The next adventure takes them to the dressing table, where Louis attempts to style Harry’s hair into something more interesting than just curls on his shoulders or a knot on top of his head. But the problem was that he had not taken into consideration the sheer determination of Harry’s curls and their lack of willingness to behave.   
Harry puts up with his head being tugged around, sharp pulls at his hair, for only so long before he bats Louis’ hands away and knots it as normal himself. Louis huffs in annoyance but waves the white flag again, admitting defeat. 

He adamantly won’t back down on the cufflinks Harry wears or the shoe, but in the end, Harry is happy to let him win those arguments, as long as he doesn’t have to wear a cravat. 

When he is finally dressed, they glance at the clock and worry that they might be late and start the slow walk to the stairs, Harry hobbling on his crutches. There was no way in hell Louis could lift him, let alone carry him and with Liam no where about, he knew he would have to take on the stairs himself as he had the other night when he had gone to the piano. 

It’s slow at first, but he gets the hang of it again as he had the last time, and they make it to the hall faster than they had thought. Once there, they realize that the staff gift exchange is still going on and Louis suggests they go join them. But the task of dressing and coming down the stairs has exhausted Harry more than he had expected and he begs to go sit in the drawing room first for a little while, just to rest. 

Not five minutes later the rest of their party finds them there. 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some overlap again with Liam's perspective.

_Liam_  
  
One look at Niall and Louis’ faces when they return to the drawing room tells him that their discussion with Harry did not go well. Actually, it appeared that things had gone disastrously. 

But, since they had gone upstairs several townspeople from Bolton had arrived bearing gifts for their Lord and as a proper host he had invited them in for a warm cup of cider and a visit. Forced into entertaining with his grandmother at his side, he was unable to corner either one of them to find out what had been said. 

The day feels slow and he's exhausted by the time the afternoon ends. Forcing himself to appear jolly and celebratory was taking a lot out of him. 

When the local visitors have left, he and his grandmother take their usual positions beside the tree to hand out the gifts to the staff. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Louis heading back up the stairs, a determined expression on his face and he quietly prays that he will find more success this time. 

If nothing else, he just wants clarity. Going back and forth all the time trying to figure out Harry’s feelings for him was making him dizzy. One minute he was certain that he was right, Harry was his true mate and he was just unaware of his love for Liam. The next, he was actually fairly certain that he was insane and Harry hated him and he was pursuing this true mate theory fruitlessly and only making things between them more tense. 

Alice looks apologetic as she steps up and wishes him a happy Christmas, hugging him gently. He tries to smile at her, but he knows it appears false and she nods sadly and steps away. 

Once the gifts are handed out and the merry conversation starts to dwindle and the staff head to the kitchen to enjoy their own feast. It was tradition for them to eat together on Christmas, with a prepared buffet laid out for the family upstairs so the kitchen staff and footmen could also enjoy the evening off.

Liam notices that Louis still has not returned and Niall keeps glancing towards the stairs. Liam isn't sure if it is a good thing he's still with Harry or not.

Even his grandmother appears unsure of what to do. Harrison informs them that their Christmas meal is ready for whenever they are and excuses himself and the three of them stand awkwardly in front of the tree. 

“Well, we should wait for Louis,” Niall points out.

“Yes, of course,” Edith agrees. “Shall we wait in the drawing room?”

They all glance at each other and finally nod without much conviction, but since no one else could come up with a better suggestion, they turn and head down the hall.

They all look up the stairs as they pass but find them empty and there is no sound coming from up above either. 

They are all surprised to find Louis sitting in the drawing room. 

They are downright flabbergasted to find Harry sitting with him, dressed properly, well as properly as he could be with a broken leg and body full of stitches and covered in purple welts.

Louis stands as they come in, beaming as he holds his hands out to Niall and Edith nods at Louis before looking at Harry with an appraising look, one eye tracing down to the hastily altered leg on his pants but she looks pleased in the end to see him there.

Liam stands awkwardly at the door, entirely unsure of what to do with himself. His stomach is in knots being near Harry again after everything that had happened the night before and his mind decides to take that moment to brilliantly remind him of what Harry had smelled like, the omegas arousal and rich scent and he feels his blood heating his face and simultaneously roaring southward to his cock. 

He avoids Harry’s green eyes, searching his face every few seconds and announces that dinner is ready, and steps back out the door, waiting for everyone else to follow him. 

His grandmother comes out first, giving him a strange look at his flushed appearance, Niall follows and appears just as confused, but Louis winks at him conspiratorially and somehow that makes him feel better. He has no idea what Louis knows or what transpired upstairs, but if Harry is joining them, obviously it was positive and that wink told him that perhaps he could be the tiniest bit hopeful. 

Harry is the last, and it takes Liam a minute to notice that he hasn’t come towards the door. He turns and finds the omega slowly struggling to stand, hands using his crutches as supports but not asking for help even if he clearly needs it. Fondness and frustration run through him and he shakes his head at Harry being so typically Harry and walks over to offer a helping hand. 

Harry falls back on the couch, huffing in annoyance and looks up at Liam’s hand with surprise before glancing up at his face. It’s a moment before he responds, looking back down at the hand and taking it slowly, his skin warm and soft, grip just enough to give him the pull he needs to stand. 

“Thank you,” he says softly when he’s finally up, crutches tucked under his arms and he starts towards the door. 

Liam sighs, clearly they were back to polite acquaintances. He supposed it was better than Harry storming away and yelling at him to get out, but it was frustrating all the same. 

He follows him out to the hall and walks at his pace beside him to the dining room. Harry’s focus remains determinedly on the floor, as though he’s afraid of some obstruction popping up and causing him to fall despite the space being wide and carpeted. 

Niall’s laughter can be heard coming from the dining room before they even go through the door and Liam has a glass of mulled wine in his hand the moment he finally steps into the room while Harry quickly moves to sit next to Louis, away from Liam. 

With them all there, they help themselves to dinner, Louis taking on the task of getting a plate for Harry since he couldn’t balance one and his crutches at the same time. Liam gets one for his grandmother as a dutiful grandson would and they give thanks before beginning. He can see Edith eyeing Harry carefully, and he worries a little at what she might say but instead she turns to him.

“What day do you leave for London again Liam?”

He swallows his bite of turkey before answering, feeling a strange weight in the question.

“Five days from now as we discussed. Then we will be there the day before the New Years Eve party at Lord Corden’s residence.”

She nods idly and hums in thought, “I had hoped you could get down a day earlier to meet the ladies who I think would suit the role of wife for you.”

He immediately knows what she’s up to and he sees Harry jolt slightly out of the corner of his eye, Niall and Louis staring at each other with wide eyes before turning to stare at Liam as well. Niall was aware of the potential for Liam taking a wife, but Louis clearly wasn’t and judging by the fury on his face, he wasn’t happy about it either.

Harry’s face goes down and he stares hard at the table, his face tense as he tries to hide any emotion from it. But Liam can see that he has paled slightly, his eyes jumping around as he takes this new information in. 

Suddenly Liam feels like he wants to go along with the game Edith’s playing, really test Harry to see how he reacts because all this dancing around and changes of attitude were becoming tiresome.

“I will look at my schedule and see what I can do, otherwise I will be free on New Years Day, perhaps we can arrange a get together of some kind,” he replies idly.

He sees the twinkle in her eye at his encouragement, but he feels a bit sick now. Harry’s jaw is trembling as he continues to fight to control his reaction, but the pain in his eyes is giving him away and Liam realizes that he may have just done something terrible and he needs to find a way to fix it. But before he can, Louis comes barging into the conversation.

“Not you too! What possible reason do you have for taking a wife? I understand now the pressure on Niall and though I don’t like it, I will live with it, but you aren’t facing the same criticisms so why would you even consider it?” He hollers, fist coming down on the table.

Liam isn’t sure, but he think he sees Harry reach out and grasp Louis’ other hand under the table, as though to stop him or just searching for support, it’s difficult to tell. 

“How long before he does face the same questions though?” His grandmother asks, her steely eyes on Louis as though willing him to shut up as well, glancing at Harry a few times.

Harry lowers his head further, staring down at his lap to hide his face but Liam can see that it is stricken and his heart drops. He realizes just how cruel what he had done was, testing Harry, using mind games to achieve his goal without considering how it might affect the omega at all. At the same time, he marvels at the intensity of Harry’s reaction. He was getting a confirmation that Harry’s attachment to him was real, though undefined. But he was achieving this information through incredibly pernicious means and he feels sick with guilt. What if he had just irreparably ruined any future they had together? He needed to make it clear that he was still Harry’s if Harry wanted him, and that no one else could ever come between them. 

“Louis, it is pre-emptive, that is all, and would be a business partnership much like Niall is seeking, I mean no harm by it but as my grandmother has mentioned, many of the Lords who want to support me would be more willing to do so if they saw me following more traditions,” he hurries out.

He keeps glancing at Harry as he speaks and hopes that he will forgive him for this. Harry slowly looks up, face white but expression controlled again and he nods softly, like he knows Liam is looking at him.

“But you aren’t even in London yet? Why don’t you wait and see how things progress before taking any drastic actions?” Louis demands, his eyes imploring Liam but he doesn’t know what the message he should be receiving is but it terrifies him that he might be missing something very important. 

“Louis, darling, I think it’s best he get ahead of the situation before he ends up like me, things are already tenuous, perhaps a show of good will from Liam will help turn the tide in his favor far faster than using speeches at parties.” Niall adds helpfully. “Besides, it would be easier for us to go through this venture together I believe, we can help each other.”

Louis’ lips purse in annoyance and he shakes his head slightly.

“Did you even consider Harry’s feelings in all of this?” He says coldly, glaring at Liam.

Harry’s head comes up at the mention of his name and he turns to Louis and shakes his head slightly, “It’s fine Louis, the goal is to keep Liam from losing his title and home, anything that can be done to achieve that is fine by me.”

His voice is soft, almost weak in nature but he does his very best to appear calm and controlled about the situation, though Liam can see that he is anything but. 

“I mean Harry no harm Louis, I just need to consider my options in winning this fight, and this doesn't affect anything really,” he pleads with both of the omegas.

Louis huffs and shakes his head again, looking at Harry carefully, trying to read his expression but he says nothing more. 

Cool fear simmers in the pit of Liam’s stomach at Harry’s easy acquiescence to the plan. Obviously he was troubled by it, upset even, but he was going along with it so easily, already giving up any fight and Liam feels heavy with despondency that he had royally fucked everything up for good. 

“If that is settled then, perhaps we can discuss travel arrangements?” Edith pipes in, her voice cool, clearly not pleased with the argument that had just taken place and even less pleased that Harry hadn’t fought and screamed himself about it, which she had been hoping for. In her mind, bringing up the plan for a marriage was intended to make Harry fight for Liam, to declare his newly discovered decision to mate with Liam in order to produce an heir due to his obvious affection for the alpha. Instead, Harry had just sat and gave in and gave up, quietly and solemnly. 

“We will take the train down on the 29th then, will you be joining us?” Liam asks, voice low and without enthusiasm and she nods in return, picking up her fork again. 

The rest of the dinner drags on, feeling less like a celebration and more like a funeral as they discuss travel arrangements. Niall inquires if they should go out to dinner together on their first night in London and tries to lighten the mood with ideas on what possible hijinks they might encounter at Lord Corden’s New Years Eve party. 

Harry says nothing the rest of the meal, poking at his food but not eating it. Liam’s heart breaks more every time he looks at Harry’s sad expression and he wants nothing more than to turn back time to take away the entire conversation. But at the same time, perhaps it was better Harry knew the truth, he could be prepared this way. And like his grandmother, Liam had secretly been hoping for a dramatic declaration of love and attachment from the omega himself. That was the point of the test, to draw out Harry’s feelings if they existed and finally resolve everything. He had got a reaction from Harry, that was for sure, one that showed real emotion though undefined. But then Liam had been forced to watch the omega shut it down quietly.

After dinner they collect in the drawing room to exchange gifts amongst themselves, though it is with far less enthusiasm than previous years. 

Niall and Louis gift Liam with the most incredible bridle for his favorite steed. Black leather with shiny silver buckles, it’s very fitting for him. In return, he had ordered custom guitars, one for each of them, that had been inlaid in a beautiful intricate pattern of swirls and leaves. 

Louis gives Harry a big stack of music paper, all properly lined and crisp. With the paper is a lovely set of carved pencils to write with. Harry, in turn, gives Louis a song he had written for him, complete with lyrics. There is a jovial moment when Harry remarks that he needed the paper prior to Christmas since the item he gave Louis was done using a book as a ruler to draw the lines. Louis loves his gift nonetheless and promises to learn it to perform it for him soon.

Edith gifts Liam with a new pair of riding boots, also black leather and he assumes there was some behind the scenes commiserating going on. He gives his grandmother several lovely silk scarves and lace gloves along with a beautiful diamond and sapphire brooch, that she fastens onto her dress immediately. 

Liam starts to feel nervous when he realizes that he needs to give Harry the gifts he got him. He worries that they are far less personal than what the others were giving each other. He truly is concerned that Harry won’t like them. His trepidation only increases when Harry pulls out a wrapped parcel for him, a set of books that Liam had been longing for from his favorite fantasy writer. He had no idea how Harry had managed to acquire the books, even Louis looks innocent in the matter and he has to assume Alice played a role, but the fact that Harry remembered when Liam had told him of his favorite author while they walked about the library is very touching.

When all of the other gifts have been exchanged and opened, he nervously hands Harry his gifts, a small stack of them. He had a difficult time coming up with things, but then had found many items he felt were perfect for Harry and had gone slightly overboard.

The first is a set of leather gloves, something for more formal nights when the knitted pair of mittens wouldn’t do. Next is a set of silk cravats, in various colors, some more outlandish than others and he worries they won’t be to Harry’s taste, but he feels a warm glow in his chest when Harry seems to favor the wilder options, in particular a dark fuchsia one with embroidered pale yellow flowers. Perhaps it would finally tempt him to start wearing them properly. 

The last gift is the one Liam feels could be considered personal and is the one he put the most thought into. 

Harry unwraps the large square frame carefully, his eyes widening as he takes it in.

“Liam, it’s lovely,” he breathes quietly.

“Lane Near A Small Town, one of the few Alfred Sisley pieces I did not own yet, but now it’s yours. I thought it might be a relaxing piece for you, would maybe remind you of home,” Liam says quietly. He had been worried that reminding Harry of the happy home he had left behind would be depressing for the omega, but he hoped that maybe he would also find solace and comfort in the painting. A part of his former life in his new home. 

The piece has an almost dreamy quality, all soft browns and greens, reminding Liam of Harry. A rough country road follows a path through rows of trees, wandering green hills and fields of gold line the sides, appearing to go on forever. Two figures stand in one of the fields, working the land as honest men. Liam had long loved the painting, but had never been able to lay his hands on it until just recently and when he had looked at it, he just knew it belonged with Harry. 

Harry glances up at him, eyes earnest and he looks so young in that moment, so innocent that Liam just wants to wrap him up and protect him from the world for the rest of his life.

“It’s beautiful, I love it,” Harry glances back down at the painting, his hand reverently reaching to touch it but stopping just above the oil paint, tracing the line of the trunk of one of the trees before looking back up at Liam. “Thank you.”

His voice is filled with gratitude and genuine awe at being considered worthy of something so priceless and important and Liam relaxes, knowing he got it right. 

Finally, his grandmother gives Harry a grooming kit, with subtle hints about considering his hairstyle. Harry thanks her graciously but makes it clear he’s not making any changes anytime soon regarding the length of his hair. 

The mood in the room is lightened slightly by the gifts, reminding them all of the affection they share amongst themselves, despite recent disagreements.

It helps as he walks his grandmother, Niall and Louis to the door to say good night to them. Louis finally stops glaring at Liam and sulking about the entire wife situation long enough to give him a hug good bye before gripping Harry in a bone cracking grip. Liam fears for Harry’s health, reminding Louis that he has a cracked rib but the two of them grin at each other as they release the embrace and it appears no foul took place.

The car doors all close, engines come to life and Harry and Liam wave from the porch as they pull away, soft white snowflakes drifting down lazily around them. Liam can’t help but smile and feel a strong pulse of affection when he looks at Harry, the flakes landing in his hair and giving him an almost angelic look. 

Harry watches the snow fall, holding his hand out to catch a few flakes and watching them melt quickly on his fingers before going after another. Liam feels he could stand there forever watching him, it wouldn't be a trial for him at all. 

The cold is another story. When the bite becomes too much for them, Harry especially, they trudge back inside and head for the stairs. Liam barely waits for consent from Harry before lifting him and carrying him up the stairs. The omega says nothing and appears unfazed by it. 

He deposits Harry inside his room, sitting him on the side of the bed and debating on staying to help him ready for bed when Alice arrives, humming a Christmas song as she smiles warmly at Harry and then at Liam.

“You appear to be in good hands now, I’m just across the hall if you need me.” Liam states, the second point sounding almost slightly hopeful. 

“We will be fine M’Lord, get off to bed, it’s been a long day for you as well,” Alice tells him. 

After a few moments, Harry avoiding eye contact but slipping a few times, Liam finally accepts her dismissal and heads off to bed himself. 

There were only a few days left before they headed for London, he just hopes there won’t be any surprises. 


	47. Chapter 47

_Harry_  
  
The news at dinner had been a punch in the stomach, much like the kick he had received from Simon, only strangely more painful because it had a lot more emotion behind it. 

Logically, he sees Liam’s point. A wife would certainly make things much neater and depending on who he married it could also provide a strategic and powerful alliance. 

Unfortunately it also made Harry’s heart hurt. He had just finally come to the realization of his feelings for Liam and while he still wasn’t convinced on acting on them, he didn’t want to share either. It made him feel selfish, he knew he was being selfish, since the whole point of London, the wife, all of it was to help keep Bolton Abbey in Liam’s hands, title included.

At least he now really understand why Louis had reacted as he had to the news. But Harry didn’t want to blow up about it, he didn’t have a right to really, instead he vowed to be understanding and as helpful as possible, no matter how much his heart might be breaking. He also had to remind himself continuously that Liam still believed Harry to be his true mate, that he had a great deal of affection for Harry and therefore was likely still interested in pursuing a relationship with him and wasn’t likely to form any bond with the woman he chose to marry.

The problem was the big what if.

What if Liam was wrong about his true mate theory and did fall in love with the woman he married. What then for Harry? That variable, the unknown, was sure to keep Harry awake for the foreseeable. 

After Liam leaves his room for the night, his gentle brown eyes searching Harry’s face for some reason to stay, he’s left with Alice who is in a cheerful mood. A far cry from Harry’s current attitude.

She picks up on it almost immediately, stopping humming and watching him carefully, brows pulled together in concern. 

“Do you want to talk about today? I can lend an ear, maybe help a little?”

Harry considers it, he really does, telling her the whole truth, his feelings about Liam, his fears, the new development and how much it worries him, the nightmares, all of it. But he looks at her, face still flushed from the mulled wine, eyes sparkling from enjoying the merriment of the day with her friends and husband and he shakes his head. Maybe another day, today he wants to stay pleasant for her. Even if it did get off to a rocky start with his contentiousness that morning and refusal to come downstairs. He feels silly and guilty for that already, he wasn’t about to ruin the rest of her day by unloading what felt like a lifetime’s worth of hurt and confusion onto her. 

Instead, he decides it’s time to give her the gift he made for her. The only trouble was it required the piano, which was seated in the library all the way down the stairs again.

He huffs in annoyance at the state of his physical being. 

“Harry what’s wrong? Is your leg bothering you? Should I get the tablets for you?” She asks, concern filling her voice.

He manages to grasp her arm as she starts to hurry around the bed to get the medicine.

“No, no, I’m fine, honestly, I just,” he takes a deep breath. “I didn’t give you your gift today.”

Her face relaxes immediately and she smiles softly, “It’s alright, you didn’t have to do anything for me you know.”

“I know, but I wanted to, the only trouble is that I require the piano, but if you are willing to be patient with my slow traveling, then we can go about it now,” he offers.

He sees her eyes light up, though she tries to hide her excitement at hearing a song just for her by worrying that it might be too much strain on him. She sits next to him on the bed, taking his hand gently and patting it.

“If it’s too much for you tonight, I understand.” 

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m just slow that’s all,” he assures her.

“Well,” she starts, watching his expression carefully before she continues. “We could ask Lord Payne to assist you know, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Harry considers it, he really does. He pushes away all of issues and reservations about Liam to look at the idea logically, but in the end he feels that this journey is something for just him and Alice. At least the trip down anyway and the song.

“I can make it down just fine, we will see how I feel in regards to the trip back up, does that allay your concerns?”

She smiles and nods, looking more excited than ever as she collects his crutches and helps him get back up to standing. 

For the second time that day he hobbles, one step at a time, down to the main floor. He gets the sense that Liam has heard them, but he stays in his room. They reach the hallway and Harry feels positively exhausted, his leg throbbing and head and body aching but he perseveres and continues to the library and the piano stool. 

Alice lays his crutches to the side once he’s seated and then stands at the side of the piano, positively bouncing and he can’t help but laugh. 

“I’ve never had anyone write me a song before!” She giggles, grinning widely. 

“I would never have been able to tell,” he quips and she laughs more. 

A nervous energy settles over him just before he starts playing. He wasn’t sure how she would feel about the song, but he felt like she was his angel, the one who had watched over him since he had arrived here and helped him to feel more at home than anyone. 

The opening notes are long and lilting, as though he is playing an organ and not a piano, but then they pick up speed. He can hear the guitar, perhaps percussion that would go along with the song, but he has neither of those at the moment so he does his best to give the song a beat using the piano.

He sings a long series of notes to start, using his upper range to set the tone before he moves into the lyrics themselves.  
  
 _Hey angel_  
 _Do you know the reasons why_  
 _We look up to the sky?_  
 _Hey angel_  
 _Do you look at us and laugh_  
 _When we hold on to the past?_  
 _Hey angel_  
  
Alice’s hands come up to her mouth, palms together as though she is praying and her smile is positively beaming. Feeling buoyed he continues with a little more enthusiasm.   
  
_Oh I wish I could be more like you_  
 _Do you wish you could be more like me?_  
 _Oh I wish I could be more like you_  
 _Do you wish you could be more like me?_  
  
The side door of the library opens and Harry is jolted slightly by the interference but when he sees that it is just Watts, he picks back up and carries on with the song. The older man walks up to stand beside his wife, one arm draping about her shoulders, the other on his cane as usual, a gentle smile on his lips as he looks at her and then at Harry.   
  
_Hey angel_  
 _Tell me, do you ever try_  
 _To come to the other side?_  
 _Hey angel_  
 _Tell me, do you ever cry_  
 _When we waste away our lives?_  
  
 _Oh I wish I could be more like you_  
 _Do you wish you could be more like me?_  
 _Oh I wish I could be more like you_  
 _Oh I wish I could be more, I could be more, I could be more_  
  
He plays out the finishing chords of the song, the final notes dotted into the air and before they have even died off Alice is clapping wildly, eyes filled with tears.

“Oh Harry! It’s lovely! So beautiful!” She dives forward and throws her arms around him, hugging him tight and kissing the top of his head. Harry barely keeps himself from falling off the stool with the force of it but it makes him laugh, makes his chest feel a bit lighter, his mood better. 

She starts peppering him with questions about the melody, what the lyrics were about, blushing when he pointed out that she was the angel he was referring to and Mr. Watts praises him on making his wife so happy. 

Alice ends up sitting next to him on the stool, Harry attempting to teach her a few melodies on the piano when Mr. Watts suddenly stands up a little straighter, bowing slightly towards the back of the room. 

“Lord Payne, I hope we haven’t disturbed you.”

Harry and Alice turn at the same time and see him, dressed in his pajamas and dressing gown, slippers on his feet as he takes in the scene in his library, face confused. 

Alice stands and curtsy's half-heartedly, too happy to really worry about good manners.

“Oh M’Lord, Harry was gifting me with the song he wrote me for Christmas, it was absolutely beautiful.” She beams a smile at him and one at Harry. 

Liam looks momentarily hurt and a pang of guilt runs through Harry. 

“I’m glad to hear it Alice, perhaps he will play it for everyone at a gathering in the future,” Liam says quietly, his voice hurt. 

Harry feels even more guilty, it was Liam’s piano he was using after all and he had gone and excluded him, believing that he just wanted Alice to hear it but he hadn’t been bothered when Watts had showed up. 

“I felt it best the recipient hear it first before I made it public, since it is hers to do with as she wishes,” he says quickly, hoping to explain himself and ease the frown that Liam was struggling to hide. 

“Were you teaching Alice to play the song?” Liam asks, a slight sharpness to his voice that Alice even picks up on.

“Oh no M’Lord, I’m no where near as talented as Harry is at the piano, but I hope he can teach me a few things, on my free time of course.”

“Of course Alice,” he nods, his voice now void of emotion and flat. “And Mr. Watts, were you providing extra ears to help with Alice’s lessons?”

Harry knew that he was calling them out now, and his excuse at only playing it for Alice had been broken apart. 

“I heard noise and came to investigate M’Lord, I was concerned some of the revelers in the staff had taken on too much mulled wine and were continuing their celebrations in here. I wasn’t actually invited to the gift giving,” the valet answers smoothly.

Good old Watts, Liam visibly relaxes, and Harry starts to feel slightly amused over his petulance at being left out. But he knew how much Liam loved music and joining Harry when he played or sang and he felt bad about it now. 

“I’m sorry," Harry says softly, "it was just meant to be me giving her the gift I wrote for her, that was all, then back up to bed.”

Liam shakes his head and walks towards them.

“It’s fine, I’m glad you got the opportunity, though I do question you using that leg so much to go up and down the stairs,” he looks pointedly at Harry. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you, you seemed tired,” Harry retorts.

“Mmhmm, and how were you planning to get back up the stairs?” Liam cocks his head and stares at Harry. 

Harry plays with his hair, running his hand through it to pull it away from his face and finally shrugs, “I would have figured it out.”

Alice sighs beside him, “For goodness sake, I would have come to see if you could assist M’Lord, I would never put him in a position where he might further injure himself.”

“Good to hear Alice,” he responds, eyes still on Harry, expression unreadable. 

Feeling defiant and perturbed at being questioned about something so ridiculous, Harry hauls himself up to standing using the piano and reaches for his crutches. 

“Well, perhaps now is as good a time as any to head to bed, since you’re already here.”

Liam’s eyes narrow slightly, but then he nods and backs out of the way to let Harry pass. Alice and Watts follow them, though the older man makes his exit once they reach the stairs. 

Harry hands his crutches to Alice and turns to Liam abruptly. 

“Since you insist.” He states evenly, holding out an arm, ready to be lifted up. 

Liam’s jaw works as he tries to hide the smirk threatening to appear and he nods dramatically before stepping forward and scooping Harry up far faster than he ever has, forcing Harry to cling on to his shoulders in fear of being dropped. 

“Relax Mr. Styles, I won’t let you land on your head or anything,” Liam deadpans.

With that he starts marching up the stairs and straight into Harry’s bedroom, where he deposits the omega on the edge of his bed again and steps back.

“Thank you Lord Payne.” Harry says evenly. 

“You’re welcome Mr. Styles, will there be anything else this evening?”

“No, I believe that is all.”

“Wonderful, I will be off and will see you tomorrow.”

Liam dramatically bows and Harry knows it’s not without sarcasm, before turning on his heel and leaving, closing the door behind himself.

“You know, one day, I’m going to knock both of your heads together, I swear I will.” Alice says before disappearing into the bathroom to fetch water for Harry. 

Harry laughs once and then again, rubbing his face with his hands.   
  


* * *

  
The following days are a blur of preparations for London. Alice alters as many of Harry’s pants as she can for his cast, packing everything but the necessities into a trunk that appeared courtesy of Edith the day after Christmas, a little bonus gift apparently. 

He visits the doctor one last time before leaving to have his stitches removed, his lips have both healed up nicely and the marks on his arms and back are pink lines now. His forehead is already showing signs of a scar forming, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

Harry sees Liam at various points but it’s usually just in passing as he hurries about, giving instructions and booking travel plans and arranging which staff would join them at his Aunt’s home in London. 

He still tries to come in to eat at least one meal a day with Harry, but it’s quiet as they each find themselves lost in their own thoughts. It’s awkward between them, for all of the old reasons but also the new additions. Every time Edith visits, which is at least twice a day until they leave, she always makes sure Harry hears her recommendations for this lady or that lady who might suit Liam’s needs. Each time it is a stab in his heart as he fights to quell the fear that he could lose Liam to any one of these women. But he reminds himself constantly that he’s not entirely sure he wants Liam to begin with, so he can’t keep him from looking elsewhere. He becomes a master of keeping his face blank when she starts talking, and it seems to frustrate her that she isn’t getting a reaction from Harry, but he doesn’t care.   
The morning of the 29th is particularly hectic, with Brennan and Harrison along with the footmen loading the car with their trunks and cases, the second car brought out especially to help transport the staff coming with them and their luggage. Harry was at least happy that Alice was coming, he wasn’t sure he could make it through this entire ordeal without her. 

He is also happy that Niall and Louis have decided to join them on the train down, he hadn’t seen his friend since Christmas and found himself longing for his company. 

The downside was that Edith was insisting on riding with them as well. He just hoped he and Louis could sit a little distance away to have their own private conversations and enjoy each others company without having to hear about all of the plans and meetings that were to take place. 

He knew Louis would want to discuss the fact that somehow Niall had been roped into hosting a luncheon on the 30th with several of the young ladies of interest and their families in order for both alphas to meet them and potentially find someone to fit their interests and start negotiations. 

Leaving Bolton Abbey is far scarier than Harry thought it might be. It had become familiar, a safe haven despite what had happened in it’s walls, but he didn’t blame the house for that. Now he was off to yet another unfamiliar destination that was certain to be more chaotic and overwhelming for him. 

He sits next to Liam in the back seat of the car, leg propped on the seat as much as possible and he can’t help but keep his eyes on the beautiful castle like house as they pull away. He doesn’t realize Liam is watching him until he speaks.

“We are coming back here Harry, you needn’t look so forlorn,” he smiles gently at the omega, his voice full of kindness. 

“I know, I just…” Harry thinks a moment how to answer. “I like the countryside, I’ve never been to a city like London before.”

Liam’s hand raises, as though he’s going to pat Harry on the knee but he changes his mind and Harry hides the disappointment that creeps over him. 

“The city has it’s own beauty, though it is more chaotic for certain and loud, it can be an interesting place as well. I think you will enjoy it.”

Harry hums generally, not really agreeing or disagreeing and throws one more look back at the almost disappeared house and then focuses his eyes forward, pushing a hand through his hair. It was well below his shoulders now and he had to admit he was starting to relish the looks of disdain Edith gave it every time he teased it forward with his fingers before pushing it back. It was the little things at the end of the day. 

The train is already at the station when they arrive, Louis and Niall standing just outside the door to the first class car waving at them. While Brennan and the footmen make quick work of loading their luggage into the appropriate car, Liam helps Harry out onto the platform. Edith arrives moments later, and they all follow her onto the train, Liam and Harry last. The stairs are very narrow, leaving Harry no room to use his crutches, but also no room for Liam to carry him as he always does. Liam’s solution to this is to firmly grasp Harry’s waist and lift him up to the top quickly. Louis is right there to offer a helping hand to get him balanced before he hobbles into the car, taking in the plush seats and shiny tables. 

It appears they are on the dining car, which would make sense since the trip wasn’t overnight but they would likely want drinks and possibly a sandwich on their way. The rectangular glossy wooden tables have two rich red velvet couches, one on either side, with one side of the train capable of seating four per table, while the other side only seats two. Louis immediately guides Harry to one of the two seat tables and helps him sit before anyone says anything. Harry throws him a grateful look, this was exactly what he had been hoping for. 

Liam and Niall look disappointed, the expression worsening when Edith joins them at one of the four person tables and Louis openly laughs. 

Harry reaches a hand across the table and takes Louis’.

“Thank you, I did not want to sit with her the entire time,” he says quietly, laughing under his breath.

“Neither did I, trust me,” Louis replies, brows up in emphasis. “Now we can commiserate anyway.”

“Indeed,” Harry laughs again. 

“We’ll just wait until the train is moving, they definitely won’t be able to hear us then,” Louis whispers, laughing quietly.

While they wait for the rest of the guests to be seated Harry looks around. The walls are paneled with the same glossy wood as the table and inlaid with intricate geometric patterns with darker wood. The windows are all curtained with gold brocade and tassels and the floor carpeted in a dark red pattern. 

“Have you ever been on a train before?” Louis asks him, blue eyes interested. 

Harry shakes his head quickly, and feels instantly nervous again at traveling away from the place he saw as home now. 

Louis squeezes his hand quickly, sensing his discomfort. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be alright, and you’ll have me in London, and Alice, we will take care of you.”

That reminder does quell his worries but only slightly. 

When the last passenger is on board, the doors close and the whistle blows outside. Then there is a shuttering groan as the engine begins moving it’s sizable load forward, the wheels chugging slowly underneath them. They move at a snails pace to begin but pick up speed fairly quickly, the landscape flying by outside the window. 

“There, now we can really talk.” Louis leans forward and Harry meets him in the middle. He can feel Liam’s eyes on them, and probably Niall’s as well, dying of curiosity to know what they might be discussing but he doesn’t look over. 

“How has it been since Christmas? Between you and Liam I mean?” Louis asks carefully.

Harry shrugs slightly, “I’ve barely spoken to him, it’s been all about preparing for this trip and his grandmother has been there at least twice a day to give him the resume of each of the ladies she wants him to meet.” Harry doesn’t bother to hide the disgust in his voice, if anyone understands it’s Louis. 

Louis rolls his eyes and grumbles slightly, “Well, I have been trying to help Niall find someone suitable, I would prefer her to be at least thirty years old, with a beard and foul body odor, then I’ll know I have no competition in the house.”

Harry laughs, “Yes, and I assume Niall hasn’t been amenable to these suggestions from you?”

Louis shrugs and laughs, “He says he’s just interested in finding someone who would be willing to enter into a contract with him, stating that it is just an arrangement for public appearances only and not a real marriage.”

“How is he going to find someone who is willing to take on that? Aren’t most of these young ladies hoping to find a real husband?” Harry asks, confused.

Louis tilts his head down and looks at Harry with disbelief, “Are you kidding? None of these ladies want a real husband, or to have any children, that’s the omegas job after all. They just want the title and comfort and ability to wear expensive clothes to all of the parties. Finding someone willing to enter into this arrangement should be the easy part, finding someone we both agree on I fear will be more difficult.”

A trickle of fear runs through Harry, but also relief. He’s selfishly glad that he’s not the only one in fear that they could lose their alpha to the arms of the woman they marry.

“Do you worry Niall could leave you for the woman he chooses?” Harry asks carefully.

Louis’ lips tighten into a straight line and he glances over at Niall, who is staring out the window bored as the Dowager runs down a handwritten list of something she finds important.

“I don’t know, but it scares me I must admit.”

Harry looks at Liam, who is trying very admirably to appear interested in what his grandmother is saying but it’s clear his mind is wandering. His brown eyes flick over to Harry, as though he knows he’s being watched and Harry absorbs the familiar heat that courses through him when he makes distinct eye contact with Liam. 

“Me too.” He whispers, more to himself than Louis. 

Edith snaps her fingers in front of Liam, getting his attention back on her and Harry turns back to Louis, who clearly heard what Harry had said. He smartly chooses not to say anything though and moves on.

“Anyway, the one we should both be concerned about I gather is Lady Rose Thomas. Quite the flirt apparently and already known to have a few scandals but she comes from a very distinguished family, so she is no doubt a front runner for both of them but I don’t trust her. I fear it might be a game to her to steal them from us and I won’t have it,” Louis states determinedly.

Harry nods, he’d heard the name several times from Edith.

“Is she attending the luncheon?”

Louis nods, eyes rolling at the same time, “Yes, unfortunately, along with her aunt and uncle, the Duke and Duchess of Cumbria.”

Harry bites his lip, worry sitting like a stone in his chest. 

“Is there anyone you think could be a good candidate, someone we should be pushing them towards? Hopefully more than one for obvious reasons," he asks after a moment.

Louis tilts his head from side to side twice, debating the question, “Hard to say, I’ll know more when we meet them tomorrow, but we will have to keep our eyes open and report back to each other.”

Harry nods immediately, “Of course, that’s a given. We are each others allies in this after all.”

Louis smiles and squeezes Harry’s hand again, “Yes, we are, and I’m glad of that. I’m sorry we both find ourselves in this position, but I’m glad we have each other to help through it.”

Harry squeezes back and smiles. 

A waiter appears beside them and they order tea and sandwiches. Harry’s not particularly hungry but knows he needs to eat to avoid becoming weak or ill and risk missing anything. 

The train ride is longer than he was expecting, but he and Louis get through several rounds of whist after lunch and discuss each of the nine ladies attending the luncheon tomorrow. It seems a small pool to choose from and Harry worries that they won’t be able to find two who suit them without being threatening to their own relationships with Liam and Niall. Though Harry has to keep reminding himself that there is no relationship between him and Liam, and that was his choice, but he finds himself getting caught up in the talk with Louis and almost forgetting at times that Liam is not officially his mate. If Louis notices his slips and mistakes, he says nothing. 

As they start to pull into London, Harry can’t help but stare out the window in wonder at the sheer number of buildings and roads. The fields and trees give way to factories and tall columns of apartments and rows of skinny houses all attached together. The closer they get into the downtown area, the more people he sees, hundreds of them all going places quickly, laughing, talking, arguing, living their lives and there are just so many of them. The roads are full of cars as well, with horses and carriages far outnumbered. Stores line the sides of the roads, windows full of every type of merchandise he could imagine and many more market stalls in alleys and on corners selling various things from newspapers to umbrellas. 

The train station itself is huge, ornate and bustling with people. Signs were everywhere pointing to different trains that ran in the tubes underground and the thought of being on one of those made Harry’s heart beat faster. 

Once stopped, they all pile off, Liam lifting Harry down, and they head towards the main doors and their waiting cars. 

Harry hates to say goodbye to Louis already, but Niall’s London house is only a few blocks from Liam’s aunts, so they won’t be too far from each other and will see each other tomorrow. 

Liam, Harry and Edith all pile into a car together, making things tight and somewhat awkward and uncomfortable for Harry but the ride is short and they are soon pulling up in front of a long row of white houses all attached together. They are two stories high with different colored doors on each and small iron fences around the miniature gardens out front and long staircases up to the front porch.

A butler opens the door and steps out before they have the chance to even open their car door and two footmen rush out to start taking their luggage from the second car that followed them. 

Edith marches up the steps and right into the house while Liam lifts Harry and carries him up the stairs. They step into the front hall and are greeted by an older woman who is elegantly dressed in a cream ruffled blouse and burgundy velvet skirt. Her dark curly hair is swept up on the top of her head and a touch of rouge colors her cheeks. Her eyes are the same color as Liam’s and her mouth very much like his and it makes Harry smile for some reason.

“Hello, you must be Harry,” she holds her hand out to him and he releases his right crutch to shake it carefully.

“Harry, allow me to introduce my Aunt, Lady Charlotte Cavendish,” Liam says smoothly beside him. 

The entryway to the house is small but nice, painted white with a large mirror on the wall to the left. Straight ahead is a tall set of stairs up to the bedrooms and beside them is a hallway leading back to the dining room and further to the kitchen and servants quarters. A pretty drawing room sits just inside the door, painted pale pink with couches covered in a miniature red rose pattern and lace curtains. 

Harry decides he likes it, it’s cozy, and more what he was used to before coming to Bolton Abbey. 

“Liam,” Charlotte says quietly. “Why don’t you show Harry up to your room while I entertain mother for a few minutes.” There is a conspiratorial glint in her eye but Harry can’t focus on that. He’s far too concerned with the implication she just made about him and Liam sharing a room. 

He turns to look at Liam to question him about it and finds the man to be staring at him with a face full of guilt.

 “I forgot to mention…” Liam starts.


	48. Chapter 48

_Liam_  
  
Shit, shit, shit Liam inwardly curses. In everything that had happened in the last few weeks, he’d entirely forgotten about the sleeping situation in London and therefore Harry had no idea. 

He’s carried Harry up the steep steps now and guided him into the bedroom that was intended to be theirs collectively and he’s watching the omega as he takes in the pale blue room with the large white four poster bed and Toile quilt. The room is much smaller than they were used to at Bolton, but it seemed even more cramped with Harry’s tension occupying a large portion of the space. 

“Harry, I’m sorry, I completely forgot about the lack of bedrooms in this house, honestly I did. But I will gladly sleep on the sofa in the drawing room downstairs, so you needn’t worry.” Harry glances at him, eyes still wide in shock, but he nods after a moment. “I had actually hoped to convince my grandmother to stay with friends but she seemed pretty adamant about staying here with her daughter.” 

He knew exactly why she wouldn’t budge, she had it firmly in her mind that sleeping together would lead to more than just sleeping between them, since proximity would be ensured. He wasn’t impressed with her tactics, any more than Harry was. 

Alice and Watts arrive and start to unpack their trunks and cases. He might have to sleep downstairs, but he would still require the use of the bathroom adjoining the bedroom, so it made sense for his things to be up here as well. 

Harry says nothing, just watches the two people working and avoids eye contact with Liam. 

They return downstairs in less than an hour, changed into more suitable dinner clothes, each using the bathroom separately to complete the process and they join Charlotte and Edith in the drawing room.

Dinner is a quiet affair, with general talk about the comings and goings at Bolton, catching Charlotte up on family affairs, with Simon carefully omitted, and her giving them any gossip she knew of in London, much of it surrounding Liam and Harry not surprisingly. 

They all decide to retire early, knowing it was going to be a hectic few weeks with very little time off. As soon as Edith’s bedroom door closes, Liam quickly gathers the spare quilt and an extra blanket and pillow and heads downstairs to make up a bed for himself. Harry had looked slightly guilty watching him do this but said nothing.

He only returns upstairs once more to change into his pajamas and to wish Harry a good night. 

The sofa is shorter than he is, and flat and slightly lumpy, something he had never noticed until he had laid down on it. His chest is full of nerves about the coming days. Harry was continuing to put on a good face about it, agreeing with everything Liam said because he seemed to believe that he should only do what was best for the family, which meant keeping his true feelings to himself. Liam was somewhat grateful for that, it was hard enough going through this process as it was, since his heart was not in it at all. Still, it hurt to see Harry so willing to acquiesce, as though he didn’t have a choice or say in the matter at all, just accepting his life as it was now.  
He tosses and turns on the sofa all night and when he finally sleeps, he wakes with a crick in his neck and a sore back. He manages to gather up his bedclothes and get upstairs before his grandmother comes down and finds him there. Harry is still out when he steps into the bedroom and as always, his scent is warm and rich in the room and Liam absorbs it as much as possible. 

Then he folds the quilt and blanket, piling them in the corner with the pillow on top and heads into the bathroom to run water in the tub. He’s up before Watts, but figures he should get ready quickly since Harry will need use of the space as well. 

After bathing, he wraps a towel around his waist and goes back into the bedroom, fully assuming Harry is still asleep since he hasn’t heard anything and heads to the bureau to get undergarments and socks before turning to the armoire to select a suit and shirt for the day. He decides to go with his navy blue one, it’s dark, but not black so not too formal, but it is dressier than his average every day wool suit. 

Slinging the items over his arm, he shuts the door on the cupboard and turns to head back into the bathroom to dress but finds Harry sitting up in bed staring at him in surprise. His hair is a halo of curls, pointing out at a variety of different angles and it’s clear he’s just run his fingers through it. There is a line down his cheek, left by his pillow, but his eyes are clear and sharp and wide. They keep darting from Liam’s face down his naked torso and back up again, a hint of color coming into his cheeks. 

“Uh… sorry,” Liam stammers, unsure of what he should do. “I was just getting clothes, I thought you were still asleep, I was trying to be done in the bathroom before you woke.”

He indicates to the clothes in his hands as he speaks, as though they aren’t already obvious and shifts from foot to foot, one hand running over the back of his neck as he feels his own blush creeping up. 

Harry shakes his head quickly, as though clearing it and nods. 

“Of course, um…” He frowns as he tries to find words himself and glances towards the bathroom. “Just… let me know when you are done… I guess.” His hands are rolling and kneading the blankets still pooled around his waist and he is now doing his very best to prevent his eyes from landing on Liam, but they keep darting towards him of their own volition. 

Liam processes his words, taking a minute too long before realizing that he’s standing there mostly nude fidgeting in front of Harry. 

“Of course, I will just go dress then and I will tell you when I’m done.” He states, his voice cracking slightly, making him wince as it gives away his nerves.

He stands for a few seconds longer before finding the connection between his brain and his legs again and scurries into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and taking a deep breath. He had a strong sense that it was going to be a very long few weeks and he was not looking forward to it. 

He slips into his clothes quickly, and tidies up his hair and trims his facial hair. He finishes up by brushing his teeth and then returns to the bedroom, where Watts has arrived and is readying his waistcoat and cravat and cuff links. 

“Bathroom is all yours,” he tells Harry quickly before joining his valet at the dressing table.

He hears Harry’s cast hit the floor and the sound of the crutches creaking slightly, followed by the steady thumping gait that meant Harry was moving. The bathroom door closes moments later and the water in the tub starts up. 

Alice comes in a few moments later, glances at the bathroom door and starts humming to herself as she readies clothes for Harry. Liam can’t identify the tune of her song and wonders if it might be the one Harry wrote for her, a slight burn of jealousy in his chest blooms before he squashes it, telling himself he’s being ridiculous. 

Once ready, he heads back downstairs to allow Harry the room to dress and meets his aunt and grandmother already in the dining room sipping tea and eating breakfast. Things are quiet and tense, but they generally were between the mother and daughter, so Liam doesn’t let it worry him. 

He pours a cup of tea and has barely sat down when Alice comes in and asks for his help in getting Harry down the stairs. He feels terrible for having forgotten, but she waves him off and he goes and collects the poor man, helping him into the dining room and pouring him a cup of tea. 

Charlotte takes the time to get to know Harry, asking him where he was from and about his family. Harry seems relieved that she is not pressing him on difficult questions and keeping things light and easy for him. Liam can tell that Harry likes her and it makes him happy. 

They were due at the Horan residence at around ten, and have the car waiting for them a few minutes early. His grandmother is the last to come out, dressed in a striking deep green dress, diamonds glittering around her neck and in her ears, not to mention covering her hands. It appeared she meant to make a show of the prosperity of the family in order to encourage a good alliance from a worthy family. Liam fights the urge to roll his eyes. His aunt smartly chooses to avoid the luncheon, claiming to have prior engagements and they wave farewell as they take off. 

The streets are busy as they make their way the few blocks to Niall and Louis’. Harry seems to be in awe of all of the bustle, eyes wide and face about pressed against the window as he tries to take it all in.

 “Do try not to look so much like a tourist Harry dear,” Edith tells him sternly, and he pulls away from the window, looking shamed. 

“It’s his first time in London grandmother, let him see it,” Liam responds, frowning at her for making Harry feel bad. 

Harry throws him a quick grateful glance and turns back to the window, though leaving a little more space between the glass and his nose this time.

There is a line of cars on the road in front of Niall’s, each pulling up to the curb right at the front of his house and releasing elegantly dressed people. The Horan family hadn’t liked the idea of a townhouse, despite it being in vogue and had instead gone for a sturdy red brick detached house with a recessed front door. It’s certainly larger than Liam’s aunts home, but still much smaller than the estate in Beamsley that Niall and Louis usually call home. 

They wait their turn in the line of cars and Liam starts to fidget nervously. All logic told him that this was a good idea, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He glances at Harry and notices that he has sat back in his seat, no longer taking in the view and instead is looking slightly morose but attempting a brave face. 

“Have you remembered the names of those I want you to speak to in particular Liam?” His grandmother asks, staring at him pointedly to make sure he was paying attention to all of her instructions. He knew that she was still rooting for him and Harry to work out, but she was a shrewd woman and getting Liam to agree to marry someone purely for the political and societal alliance it would provide had given her a new purpose in life and a reason to talk about every family in the whole of England. 

“Of course, I will do what is necessary, you know that.” Liam responds, eyes still on Harry, who’s face flickers slightly but rights itself almost immediately. 

“Oh I know dear, but perhaps I should make some introductions, just to be sure they remember you.”

“Grandmother, I do not need you interfering at this stage, I’m perfectly capable of making introductions and talking with these people, they are of the same cut as me after all.” He winces immediately, knowing that Harry isn’t like him or these people and he just pointed it out inadvertently, but Harry doesn’t react. 

“Then why has it taken you so long to make an alliance such as this?” She huffs.

“I wasn’t under pressure to do so until now.” He retorts. 

The car stops and the footman waiting out front of the house steps up and opens the door. Harry slides out first, with some assistance from the footman and he rights himself on his crutches and moves out of the way for Edith to make her grand exit next. Liam follows last and immediately moves to stand beside Harry. He fully intends to make his entrance into the house with Harry at his side, despite the expression on his grandmothers face. 

She leads the way and for once, Liam is glad there are no stairs leading into the house, because while he thoroughly enjoys picking Harry up, it would not be a good way to make his entrance into this very crucial party. 

Louis is standing just inside the door, Niall next to him, greeting their guests and he watches both of them light up upon seeing them. Louis especially. He reaches for Harry and grasps his hand fondly, their eyes having a silent discussion for a few moments before Harry moves along and greets Niall. 

Their coats are whisked away and then they are led into the drawing room on the main floor, which is larger than the whole of the lower level of Charlotte’s house. The room is already busy with a variety of groups and several young ladies standing with their parents or guardians looking appropriately pristine and innocent. 

They are barely in the room before his grandmother has someone standing in front of him and is making introductions.

“Lord Asquith, wonderful to see you!” She purrs at the well dressed man. “Please allow me to introduce my grandson, Lord Liam Payne, I don’t believe you have ever met.”

The older man assesses Liam for a moment before bringing a tall blond girl forward, her hair knotted in a complicated style at the nape of her neck and her burgundy silk dress making her skin appear like porcelain. 

“Indeed we have not, it is a pleasure Lord Payne, and please allow me to introduce my daughter, Lady Jane Asquith, this is her first year out in London.”

The two gentlemen shake hands and the lady curtsy's respectfully. 

A small devious streak runs through Liam as he shuffles Harry forward, the omega frowning at him and fighting the pressure of Liam’s hand on his back.

“This is my mate, Mr. Harry Styles,” Liam introduces smoothly.

Harry looks entirely non-plussed, glancing between Liam and Lord Asquith a few times, and it is a moment before he realizes he’s supposed to respond in some way. 

“A pleasure to meet you.” He shakes Lord Asquith’s hand, the older gentleman looking just as confused by Liam’s insistence at introducing Harry. 

Almost immediately, things feel a bit awkward and quick words of wanting to meet everyone are said and the Asquith’s make their exit from Liam’s presence abruptly. 

His grandmother has his arm in an iron lock immediately, dark eyes glaring at him.

“Liam, what are you doing? If you intend to attract a wife, no matter the circumstances, you do not do it by introducing your mate, no matter how wonderful you think he is,” she hisses at him.

Liam is about to rebut her, insist that they should meet Harry because they will all have to learn to live together anyway should the marriage take place, but Harry quickly cuts him off.

“She’s right Liam, what in hell are you doing, I thought I was just to stay behind you appearing dutiful?” Harry’s brows are pulled together in confusion and annoyance at this sudden change in plans that Liam is trying to insist upon. 

“Thank you Harry,” his grandmother sighs, glad to have support. “He’s right Liam, let him take his place, he’s doing well, don’t make this more difficult.”

He hears her double meaning, that forcing Harry to meet all of these women could become problematic between the two of them and he sighs and gives in.

“Fine, but don’t keep forcing people in front of me, we will circulate as normal, not storm up to people one at a time.”

She rolls her eyes, “Fine, let’s get moving then.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Niall talking to a petite redheaded woman, the two of them smiling congenially at each other and Louis appears somewhat relaxed but cautious.

They take their time, meeting each individually and Liam is introduced to Lady Mary Blackwood, Lady Sarah Gage, Lady Louisa Russell, Lady Ivy Calvert and Lady Caroline Wyndham. He’s fairly certain he’s not going to remember all of their names at this rate and there are still three to go. 

They are about to meet the same young woman Niall was talking to earlier when a gloved hand lands on Liam’s arm and he turns to face a beautiful woman with a head full of dark curls and dark eyes that are glittering in the light. She beams up at Liam completely unabashed and holds out her hand for him to shake.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait any longer to make your acquaintance, I’ve been watching you since you arrived, I am Lady Rose Thomas,” she introduces herself in a musical voice.

Liam shakes her hand as an older couple quickly comes up behind her.

“Rose, there you are, I’m sorry sir, she just had to meet you and got away from us so quickly.” The gentleman explains, also holding his hand out. “Lord Robert Greeley, Duke of Cambria and my wife Emily.”

His wife stands beside him, smiling warmly, clearly just as eager for Rose to meet Liam as the young woman was herself. 

Liam shakes all of their hands politely, bowing respectfully as well to the Duke.

“Lord Liam Payne, it is a pleasure to meet you all, please allow me to introduce my grandmother Lady Edith Cavendish, the Dowager Countess of Bolton.”

His grandmother is almost vibrating in her exuberance at meeting such fine people and she pours on the charm as she shakes each of their hands. 

Liam can’t help but notice how Rose never takes her eyes off of him, a flirtatious smile permanently on her lips. Robert seems less impressed and Liam doesn’t doubt that he has heard the disturbing gossip about him and Harry and his hopes on this match deflate significantly. 

“This is a lovely house,” Rose exclaims as soon as the introductions are done, her eyes flicking to Harry once in curiosity before returning in full force to Liam. “Are you well acquainted with Lord Horan?”

“I am my Lady, we are childhood friends, his estate in Beamsley is only a fifteen minute drive from Bolton Abbey where I reside most of the year,” Liam answers politely.

She beams at this, as though it is the best news of the year. 

“It would seem both of you have found yourselves in difficult times,” Robert says carefully behind her, curious and concerned eyes on Harry, as though he might suddenly go wild and start throwing tea at people. Liam tenses at the change in conversation, bristling a little in shock at how direct the Duke was being on what he considered somewhat delicate information.

“Much of it is entirely blown out of proportion my Lord, and I’m sure you will find that we are both upstanding gentlemen who only wish to do what is best for the House of Lords and our estates,” he responds, voice a little terse.

Robert’s wife Emily seems more sympathetic, her eyes worried as she takes in Harry’s condition.

“Perhaps your mate should find a seat, I fear he might be in pain with that leg," she suggests.

Harry looks at her and shakes his head once, “No my Lady, I’m quite alright, but thank you for your kind concern.”

He immediately returns his eyes to more neutral territory and continues to stand stoically just behind Liam. 

Impatient at being ignored momentarily, Rose puts a hand on Liam’s arm again to get his attention, standing closer than what was normally considered polite. 

“Perhaps we can sit next to each other at luncheon, so we may talk and get to know one another.”

Robert sighs loudly behind her, “Rose, I’m sure Lord Horan has arranged a seating assignment schedule, now release poor Lord Payne so he can continue meeting the rest of the guests before luncheon is served.”

She throws him a pouting look but quickly returns her flirty smile back to Liam, “Well then I will seek you out afterwards.”

With that, she drops his arm and follows after her guardians, her head still turned and watching Liam hopefully. 

He sighs quietly, Niall had mentioned that she might be trouble and Louis had already been making noise about Niall staying away from her. At the same time, she really was the most advantageous match in the room. And secretly, he had to admit that it was nice to be flirted with, after months of pining after someone who had trouble even maintaining eye contact with him and at times seemed to hate him.

That someone now stands behind him, brow furrowed in clear distaste, his green eyes full of mistrust as he watches the young woman retreat. 

Shaking his head in frustration, Liam returns to the woman Niall was talking to and finds out that she is the lone Scottish woman in attendance. Lady Frances Ferguson, it turns out, has a great deal in common with Niall, being from another part of the United Kingdom and all. Liam can’t help but smile knowing that at least Niall might have found his match in this madness.

The last he meets just before they are called to the dining room. A sweet, tiny girl with dark amber hair and dark blue eyes. Lady Elizabeth Grey is in attendance with friends, having lost her parents just a few months before to pneumonia. Liam was aware of her story, there was a great deal of concern over what would happen to her and her fathers estate since her younger brother was not yet old enough to take over control and she was ineligible to do the job due to the fact that she was born female. Elizabeth had been doing an admirable job running things herself and the House of Lords hadn’t pressed the issue, attempting to be considerate of her mourning, but it was widely believed that her best option was to marry a Lord herself, who would be able to take hold of the estate temporarily until her brother came of age. The problem was, the vast majority of eligible Lords were either far too old to be suitable for a woman of her age, even if it was just a business contract and not a real marriage, or were uninterested in taking on what they saw as a lost cause. Her estate was in deep financial trouble, had been even when her father was alive and while there was a sympathetic view and push to find her a Lord to marry, no one had yet been willing to fall on the knife themselves. 

He can tell his grandmother is entirely against him marrying her, since her name had never even come up in discussions prior to this event. He hates to agree with her, since he seemed to have a soft spot for lost causes, the green eyed one still standing behind him after all, but he knew that with his situation already tenuous, it would not serve him well to deepen the hole. It’s unfortunate because he actually likes Lady Grey, she’s the most sensible and down to earth of all of them, though she doesn’t quite stroke his ego like Rose did.

They have barely made their introductions when the butler steps in to ask everyone to the dining room and there is a long shuffle as people make their way across the hall to find their seats. The dining room is large, which is good since there are almost forty people in attendance. Not surprisingly, Liam and Harry are sitting right near Niall and Louis. Niall, of course, heads up the table, but Louis sits to his right with Harry beside him and Liam is directly across from him. Liam tries to quickly see the name of the person to his right but before he reads anything, the owner of the seat quickly takes it. Rose plops down and beams at him, hand already on his arm possessively and he can’t help but smile back at her exuberance and pretty face. 

She leans forward conspiratorially and beckons him to do the same before whispering in his ear.

“I switched the name tags, you didn’t want to sit next to that boring girl Lady Blackwood, did you?”

The question is rhetorical and she giggles and leans back, but not too far, before he gets the chance to respond. He looks down the table and sees her guardians at least ten seats away, looking confused at why Lady Blackwood seems to be in the seat where Rose should be and Robert scans the table quickly, eyes filling with annoyance the moment they land on her and Liam. 

It was clear that if he wanted to marry Rose, he had an uphill battle in convincing her guardians of the scheme, though he wonders slightly if Robert wouldn’t be happy to be rid of the job of keeping control over her. 

He looks across the table at Harry and finds him staring sadly at his plate, but there are a set of alarmed and angry blue eyes next to him. Louis really did not like this girl at all, it was almost amusing in a way. 

Rose tightens her hand on his arm to get his attention and leans towards him conspiratorially, “Tell the truth, what really happened to your omega? I heard he was attacked by dogs trying to escape!”

Out of the corner of his eye, he swears he sees Harry roll his eyes while still facing down towards his plate. Liam isn’t surprised at the ridiculousness of the rumor, he’d expected worse to be frank. It was still widely believed that Harry was some crazed, wild, untrained omega who couldn’t be trusted to be in polite social company, despite the fact that he had proved otherwise already. 

“I’m afraid it’s nothing of the sort, but not something for polite luncheon conversation. Just know he was entirely not at fault and it is a situation that I am sorry he has had to face.”

He glances over at Harry and finds him glowering at him from under his brows, for what though, he’s not sure. 

Rose looks at Harry as well and giggles at his expression, “Well he doesn’t look as wild as everyone says.”

Harry really does roll his eyes this time, turning his head to look at Niall, who hides his amusement behind his wine glass, an act of betrayal that has Louis glaring hotly at him and making him cough. 

Rose giggles more, clearly enjoying getting a reaction out of Harry and Liam starts to worry that his patience may get pushed too far. 

“I also heard he doesn’t talk, is that true?”

“I am able to speak just fine my Lady, just finding it difficult to get a word in edgewise.” Harry retorts, picking up his wine glass and sipping it with a slightly dramatic air, causing Louis to snort beside him as he tries not to laugh out loud. 

“Oh! My goodness! You are a laugh!” Rose exclaims, not bothered by Harry’s sarcasm in the least.

It’s then that Liam notices that the vast majority of the people near their end of the table, the Duke included, are watching and listening to this conversation going on with surprise. His grandmother in particular is giving him a look of warning to get things under control, meaning, get Harry under control, but he’s not entirely certain what he can do. 

“Harry is a wonderful singer and songwriter, he has entertained us many times and even wrote a song for Mr. Tomlinson for Christmas,” Liam tells her, trying to lighten Harry’s mood, or at least redirect the conversation towards his positive attributes to further dispel the rumors surrounding him. 

“Really?” Rose giggles, grinning widely at Liam before turning to Harry. “We shall have to hear you later, what a wonderful surprise!”

Harry’s face tells Liam that he doesn’t think it’s wonderful at all but he seems to have got the message to ease up on his sourness. He nods politely at Rose in agreement, though he’d clearly rather not, and she claps once happily. 

Things calm down and Rose lets Harry be for a little while, peppering Liam with questions about himself, Bolton and what he’s looking forward to most about the season. He does his best to be polite, attentive and a gentleman with her and he thinks he might be gaining the agreement of Lord Greeley when he too starts talking to Liam easily. His grandmother looks over the moon when she starts to see her grand plans falling into place but Liam isn’t ready to offer any proposals just yet. 

They are just finishing dessert when things take a turn for the worse. None of them had heard the car outside or even the ringing of the front door, but they certainly hear the door opening with a clatter and there is an surprised gasp as Lord Notley comes into the room. He saunters along the table, eyeing everyone carefully, nodding at a few people before stopping not far behind Liam. 

Harry immediately cowers, lowering down in his seat and gripping Louis’ hand tightly. Liam debates on getting up and going to him or staying put between the offending man and the omega. 

“Lord Horan, I came to discuss some business with you and am surprised to see you already entertaining so soon into the season, sorry to intrude of course,” the asshole drawls out, eyes flicking to Liam and then back to Niall.

Niall’s jaw tightens, his lips a thin line but he remains polite, “Not a problem Lord Notley, what can I do for you.”

Liam turns in his seat to better keep his eyes on the bastard, to try to gauge what it is he plans to do.

Notley smirks at Niall, eyes flicking to Louis and then landing on Harry, mouth curling up into more of a sick smile. 

“Still trying to break that filly are you Lord Payne?" He asks in the same drawl. "And still no success I hear. You really need to learn how to control your property.”

“Lord Notley, if all you have come to discuss is Lord Payne’s property then I see no reason to continue this conversation, state your business or be on your way.” Niall states evenly, speaking quickly before Liam can do or say anything regrettable. 

Rose looks between the men with a confused expression on her face and Liam is glad for her innocence. She should not know the truth of what had transpired between Notley and Harry. 

“What do you mean break him? Harry is lovely, he’s going to sing for us later.” She responds and Notley’s brows shoot up in surprise and he laughs once. 

“Really now, said that himself did he?” 

Rose sits up defiantly, clearly she was starting to get the measure of the horrid man behind her. 

“He did,” she spins in her seat to look at Harry. “Tell him, the rumors of your silence are untrue, we all heard you.”

Notley nods, clearly amused by this development, “Well good on you Payne, you got him to open his mouth, too bad you don’t know how to use it properly.”

Fury streaks through Liam and he is about to stand and send his fist into Notley’s face when Robert stands first, speaking heatedly. 

“Enough! Lord Notley, I do not know what it is you are attempting to accomplish here, but I will not have it, I will not hear such despicable or disgusting commentary, especially not in front of my niece. You will leave right now or be forcibly removed.” 

For the first time, Notley looks worried that he has overplayed his hand, smug smile wiped off of his face. 

“Lord Greeley, I am here to warn you of the forces at work here, the attempts to break the rules and use the system just to prevent what rightfully should happen. We both know of the concerns regarding Lord Payne and Lord Horan’s ability to govern their estates, this luncheon is a last ditch effort to make business alliances to keep themselves from being ousted,” Notley explains, as though he is delivering the most grave of news.

Robert looks at Liam, clearly measuring him and his fury is replaced by fear. On the one hand, marriage in the upper classes was generally always a business partnership more than a romantic relationship. They had been marrying to make alliances forever, so that isn’t much of a shock to anyone at the table. But if it at all seems plausible that they might be trying to circumvent the rules or the process, then all of their planning and work could go up in smoke. Robert was a key player in this, Liam knew it, his grandmother knew it, and Niall knew it. Convincing him at this moment to trust them over Notley was absolutely crucial. The trouble is, none of them seemed to know what to say to do it.

Everyone except Harry it seems. 

“All marriage is an alliance of sorts, and these two men are simply doing what they are expected to do, as it is what is best for their estates and all involved. The rumors and gossip about them is unfounded and I would invite everyone to see for themselves rather than listen to a vengeful person.”

Notley actually jolts backwards when Harry opens his mouth and speaks, his jaw dropping in shock. The rest of the room sits in silence for a few moments before murmurs start up, growing in volume as everyone debates the merits of Harry’s argument. 

Robert stares at Harry, measuring him as well before making his own decision. 

“Mr. Styles is correct, I believe that neither Lord Payne nor Lord Horan have behaved in any way unbefitting to their stature today or before today. It would be unfair of us to make judgement calls based on speculation and conjecture.” He turns back to Notley. “Your behavior today however, leaves much to be desired and I will be giving a report to the House. I think it best you be on your way now.”

With that, Robert sits back down and replaces his napkin on his lap neatly, as though putting a final note on the conversation. 

Notley’s jaw tightens but he nods, glaring heatedly at Harry before he turns and marches out of the room. 

After a few moments, the conversation seems to pick up again, and Liam takes a deep breath. Harry still looks shaken across from him, sipping at his wine nervously, but Liam’s proud of him for standing up to Notley and for doing so in such an honorable and polite manner. This will hopefully go a long way in proving that Harry isn’t some wild beast. 

It also seems to have warmed Robert to Liam strangely, as though he is judging Liam’s character on the way Harry is behaving and it is all positive. 

Rose is just happy to return the conversation to herself, occupying Liam entirely again, and he allows her to flirt, but he keeps himself under control. 

After luncheon, Rose makes it a point to corral everyone back into the drawing room where the piano sits. Harry just looks at it with dread, clearly he had hoped she would have forgotten, but her peculiar preoccupation with him hasn’t ceased just yet. 

Liam makes the decision quickly to relieve him of some of the pressure, whispering in Niall and Louis’ ears and they quickly take places beside the piano, Niall lifting his guitar up onto his knee. 

Harry appears surprised by this development, looking at Liam questioningly but he just turns towards the crowd and they all quiet down in anticipation. 

“Harry isn’t the only one of us who enjoys music and songwriting and we thought perhaps it would be fun to let you hear a song we all wrote together recently, if that is alright with you.”

The crowd murmurs sounds of agreement, and Rose claps gleefully, her attention now fully focused on Liam again.

With everyone ready, Liam walks around the piano to stand just beside Harry and waits while Niall starts on the guitar with the song they had come up with together they had titled I Want to Write You A Song. As soon as the first notes play, Harry visibly relaxes and he starts singing his part with ease, his voice carrying across the room sweetly. 

It was easy to forget the audience when they performed as a group, focusing on each other and carrying the song through it’s natural ebbs and flows. 

When they reach the end, the crowd erupts into applause, Rose even hopping up and down a few times in excitement before they all come in to individually congratulate each of them. 

Robert looks especially pleased, shaking Liam’s hand warmly and smiling at him congenially. The relief Liam feels is palpable. Notley’s appearance could have ruined everything, but it seems to have had an opposite effect and he couldn’t be more glad that things were finally going their way. 

Robert also goes and shakes Harry’s hand, and his grandmother is beside Liam immediately, congratulating him like he’s already engaged to Rose. 

In the car on the way home, she talks of nothing else, remarking that they will have to get in touch with the lawyer right away to get a contract drawn up so they can make everything neat and official and perhaps announce it at the Royal Ball in a few days. 

Harry had remained polite and well behaved throughout the rest of the day, smiling and accepting congratulations with the utmost decorum, but there had been sadness in his eyes the entire time and Liam worries that he’s moving too fast. 

His mood is morose on the way home and he declines dinner in favor of going upstairs to have a nap. He never comes back down or asks for Liam to bring him down. 

Liam just hopes he’s happier at Lord Corden’s New Years Eve party. 


	49. Chapter 49

_Harry_  
  
Yet another disastrous meal, it was becoming an alarming trend and Harry had had about enough of it. The problem was, the only part of the entire fiasco that Liam would see as a problem would be Notley’s unfortunate appearance. But since Harry had seemingly brought that under control and won favor from the Duke of Cumbria, all in all, he guessed Liam would count it as a success.

Harry was miserable. Louis had warned him about Lady Rose, but seeing her drape herself all over Liam and treat Harry as though he were just a pet dog had been infuriating and depressing at the same time. What’s worse is that Liam seemed to quite enjoy it, focusing on her intently with his kind brown eyes and crinkly smiles that Harry suddenly found himself missing desperately. 

He knew he was sulking, hiding away in his room upstairs, but he didn’t care. He had done his duty for the day, even the Dowager couldn’t complain about his behavior, and he was grateful when they all just left him alone. Exhausted, self pitying and traumatized from seeing Notley again, he had fallen asleep not long after seven and didn’t even hear Liam come in to retrieve his bedclothes but they were gone when he woke early in the morning, the sun just starting to peek it’s way in the window. 

Tonight was yet another dinner party at some Lord or another’s home. But first, another luncheon at Lord Crowley’s, likely with his two omegas in attendance. Harry sighs in annoyance at even the thought of going. Frankly he was still tired and his body ached from the long journey yesterday and his mood hadn't improved at all.   
He’s even less eager when Liam comes in just after eight, blanket and pillow under his arm, eyes cautious as he looks at Harry lying on his back on the bed glaring out the window. 

“Um, good morning.” It’s meant to be a greeting, but it almost sounds like a question from Liam. 

“Is there a chance I can bow out of the luncheon today?” Harry asks by way of greeting. It had only been one day and he already needed a break, partly from Liam himself and he couldn’t even stomach the idea of Rose being there and having to witness more shameless flirting. 

“Why? Are you ill?” Liam is immediately concerned, depositing his load in the corner quickly and hurrying up to the side of the bed, eyes checking Harry over quickly. 

He’s adorably rumpled this morning, his hair a fright and pajamas askew and Harry has the urge to pull him down and curl up against him to feel the warmth still clinging to him from sleep, his scent enough to make him drowsy in a happy way. 

He swallows and tears his eyes away and back to the window to focus, staring at Liam and having fantasies wasn’t helping. 

“Not particularly, but I am quite sore from traveling yesterday and think perhaps I need to rest a little today since we have a busy schedule coming up.” He replies, his voice more short than he intended and Liam’s brow flickers. 

“I see,” he says slowly, hand swiping through his hair. “Of course, if you don’t feel up to it, I’m sure it will be fine, Lord Crowley is an understanding man.”

Harry breathes a sigh of relief, though he still had dinner that evening to dread all day, but at least he could do so in a maudlin way alone in bed. 

“Thank you, hopefully I will feel better by this evening for the dinner party.” He half hoped Liam would excuse him from that as well, but no such luck. 

“Good, as I did inform Lord Gillies you would be attending.” 

Harry sighs loudly in annoyance. Just what he wanted, to spend an evening with Mr. Johnathan Pendrell, Gillies omega who already hated Harry. But that couldn’t be a concern in the greater scheme of things. At least he would have Louis there with him again. 

“Will Lady Rose be in attendance this evening?” He asks carefully, trying to disguise the jealousy and bitterness in his voice. 

“I would assume so, Lord Greeley is coming, I believe many of the others we met yesterday will be coming as well. Which is good, we made a good impression yesterday and we need to keep momentum going,” Liam says cheerfully, rubbing his hands together.

Of course you do, thinks Harry bitterly. What a wonderful opportunity for Liam and Rose to flirt even more and start establishing a relationship and alliance that would lead to marriage and Harry being left behind in the process. 

The worst part was he only had himself to blame. Liam could be his right this minute if only he would give in, but instead he was letting him slip away and he was terrified of that loss and what it would mean for him. Not just in regards to what would happen to the rest of his life, where he might go if it came to that, but living a life without Liam seemed so dark and depressing. 

Liam watches Harry’s face carefully, concerned etched on his brow but he doesn’t bring attention to it, probably assuming his mood is entirely to do with his sore body. 

“I will ask for breakfast to be brought up to you," he says quietly, turning towards the armoire. "Is it alright if I take my turn in the bathroom first? I am due at Lord Crowley’s at half past ten and still need to discuss some things with my grandmother before we leave.”

Harry nods, lacking the interest or energy to do more and a moment later Liam turns and lets Watts know of the plan before the bathroom door closes.

Harry lies in bed listening as Liam bathes and gets dressed, having a quiet conversation with his valet about his choice of waistcoat and shoes. Alice arrives with a tray for him and when it’s clear he’s not particularly interested in it as he pretends to sleep, she places it on the table for later. 

The room is deafeningly quiet when they all leave finally and it is unsettling at first. He listens as the household moves about beneath him, Liam’s voice traveling through the floor boards now and then, but he can never tell what words are being spoken. After a while he hears the front door open and close, the sound of a car on the street and then it is even more quiet. 

Finally, he blessedly falls back asleep, only to be woken by a sharp knock on the door. He blinks his eyes open and looks at the offending entrance before turning to the clock. It was half past one in the afternoon. He’s not sure why someone is knocking, Alice or Watts would have just come in and gone about their business. 

The knock comes again, sounding almost frightened. 

“Come in,” Harry says carefully, nervous about who was out there.

A young footman opens the door, eyes carefully schooled on the carpet and he doesn’t bring an inch of himself over the threshold as much as he can help it. 

“A Lord Malik is here to see you, will you be coming down?”

Harry starts in surprise, he hadn't expected to see the beta Lord at all during the season since he notoriously avoided the events. He debates on what to do, he could hardly refuse the man, it would be grossly rude considering how much he had done for Harry and Liam but he also didn’t feel physically able to make it down the stairs and there were no alphas in the house at the moment who could help. 

“Yes, but he will unfortunately have to come up here to see me due to my injury. Please show him up.”

The footman nods quickly and scuttles away, his feet making quick taps on the stairs. Harry groans as he shoves himself up into a sitting position, hands pushing his hair into a somewhat sensible position and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He quickly arranges the blanket neatly over his lap and straightens his pajama top. 

Moments later the door opens again and Lord Malik steps in, face serious as always but otherwise blank. He looks Harry over, brow furrowing as he sees the still yellow bruises and healing cuts on his face and the toe of his cast sticking out of the blankets. 

“Liam’s father, Simon.” Harry says by way of explanation and the Lord rolls his eyes in exasperation. 

“I’m not surprised in the least I’m afraid, that does explain the rumor I heard about him being arrested though.” He looks thoughtful for a moment. “Glad you have given up the vow of silence, it must make things easier.”

Harry laughs once and nods slowly. It was easy to appreciate Lord Malik’s directness, it was actually quite refreshing. 

“I just came from Lord Crowley’s luncheon, I was surprised to see Lord Payne there without you, since he seemed so very deeply affectionate about you, but I was even more surprised to see him accepting flirtatious advances from Lady Rose Thomas, though she tends to doll them out fairly frequently. But I sense that something is going on and I’m hoping you can enlighten me because I think I may have information that can help you,” he tells Harry while staring bored out the window.

Jealousy and fury course through him at the mention of Rose and her clear infatuation with Liam, but he bites it back. 

“You know of the threats the Prince of Wales made on Liam’s title?” He asks Lord Malik, who nods and sits down on the bench in the window, wiping an invisible speck of dust from his pants. “It has been hinted at strongly that in order for Liam to win favor from the majority of Lords, should it come down to a vote, that he needs to find a wife and be a good dutiful alpha.”

Lord Malik rolls his eyes again. 

“Yes of course he’s been told to do that, old fashioned assholes.” He turns his gaze back on Harry, his expression troubled. “I had my suspicions that that was what might be happening and I do see why he might consider Lady Rose a good alliance because of her guardian Lord Greeley, but I think I should warn you that marrying Rose does not mean that Liam has earned Robert’s favor. He is a very cautious man who makes decisions based on facts and his estimation of people. I’m sure he would be glad to have Rose taken off his hands, but it doesn’t mean Robert will support Liam without question.”

A trickle of dread runs through Harry, was he losing Liam for nothing then?

“What do you suggest then?” He asks quickly.

“I have no doubt Liam and his grandmother have both written her off as a bad choice politically, but Lady Elizabeth Grey is his way of winning favor in the House of Lords,” Lord Malik replies evenly.

Harry remembers her, she was a lovely woman, clearly very intelligent, but she was the one Liam had mentioned was in dire straights and despite the Lords being very fond of her and her father, no one had wanted to take on the mess he had left behind and it was clear they were trying to find a way to just take it from her and distribute it to someone else, an alpha man in particular. 

“How so?” Harry asks. 

“There is a reason they didn’t just take the land and estate from her the moment her father died. He was a very popular and well liked man in the House of Lords and they all feel guilty for her being in the situation she’s in since many of them are responsible for the estates losses, convincing her father to make bad investments and the like. But in order to help her, it means taking on the financial crisis her father left behind and no one has been particularly interested in doing so, but they also don’t want her to fail. So, the situation is this, they want her to be helped, but none of them want to do it. Lord Payne is one of the few with the ability to help her financially, quite easily actually, and if he marries her with the promise that he will never seek to take the title and estate from her brother, he will have won endless favor in the House of Lords.”

Harry mulls it over, he’d never really considered Liam’s financial status, though he lived in what appeared to be a castle from the outside, still it wasn't as large as Niall’s. 

“Is there a guarantee on that? Would it win the favor of Lord Greeley?” He asks.

Lord Malik nods, a small smirk on his full lips, “Yes, there has been a lot of talk between eligible Lords over who would be willing to shoulder the load and save the Grey family from ruination but so far no one has been willing to step up. Liam would not only be saving the young lady and her brother from disaster, but he is also saving all of the others from the obligation of having to do it themselves, they will be so relieved they won’t care what crimes he might have committed in the past or even the future.”

“How long will this favor last though, they are going after Lord Horan as well for a lack of an heir, what’s to stop them from doing the same to Liam in the future, after he has taken on the financial burden on the Grey estate and is without the measure of entering into a marriage as a way of saving himself again?”

His excitement was building at the prospect of having something to take to Liam to get him away from Rose’s clutches, but he had to be sure he would be giving good advice. 

Lord Malik’s eyebrow rises slowly in response to Harry’s question.

“Not planning on mating with him then I take it?” He asks, now smirking. “Can’t say I’m surprised, but I’m sure it would be fine as Elizabeth would likely take on the task of providing an heir should it be necessary.”

Well that wasn’t what Harry wanted to hear. He may not want to be with Liam but that didn’t mean he wanted him enjoying physical or emotional pursuits with anyone else either. The thought of it makes him frown deeply and Lord Malik does not let it go unnoticed.

“You can’t decide to not mate with him and prevent him from doing so with someone else Harry, the world doesn’t work that way.” Lord Malik states sarcastically. 

Heating filling his cheeks at being called out, Harry only nods in response. 

Lord Malik rubs his hands on his pants twice before standing and starting towards the door.

“I believe I have kept you long enough and I should head out to change and ready for a dinner party I have to attend this evening so I will leave you in peace. But do consider having a talk with him about this.”

Harry nods quickly. 

“Yes, of course, thank you,” he says meaningfully. He truly was grateful for the advice, he just wasn’t sure how to broach it with Liam. “Are you attending Lord Gillies function this evening?”

Lord Malik shakes his head.

“No, I am stuck at Lord Furlough’s this evening,” he grimaces and shakes his head to rid it of negative thoughts. “I’m sure it will be infuriating and insulting to my intelligence, but sometimes duty calls.”

Harry huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes in understanding, “I won’t be having much more fun myself, so at least you won’t be alone in your misery, even if we are at two different parties.”

Lord Malik smiles, it’s friendly and so very rare on his face that it gives Harry some joy to bring it out of him. 

“Best wishes on a speedy recovery, take care."

With that he’s gone, and Harry laughs to himself about his abruptness. He had already decided he liked the man a while ago, despite Niall and Liam’s opinions, even after he pledged support they still were on the fence with their feelings about him. It was a good reason not to tell Liam where Harry had come by this very useful information regarding Lady Elizabeth Grey. 

He sinks back down on the bed and throws an arm over his forehead, trying to come up with the best way to approach the subject with Liam. He hadn’t exactly made his feelings for Rose unknown, which now made it difficult to tell Liam not to marry her without it sounding petty and jealous. Instead, he would have to point out all of the good reasons to consider Lady Elizabeth without even mentioning Rose and then hope Liam came to the right decision on his own. 

Liam and the Dowager return from the luncheon a little after two and Harry doesn’t even move. He knows he needs to get up sooner or later and begin dressing for the dinner party, they were expected there at six, but he wasn’t inclined to consider the idea until at least five. 

Liam comes upstairs when he arrives to check on Harry and before Harry can even say a word Liam is giving him a rundown of how wonderful Rose is and how much more supportive Robert is of Liam now and how it is the best alliance he can make politically. Harry can feel himself deflating through all of it, his heart sinking as he realizes that even if he does tell Liam about Lady Grey and the good reasons he should choose her, it may be too late because Liam has already made a decision. 

Not getting much of a response or enthusiasm from Harry, he returns downstairs to his grandmother to plot and plan and Harry is left alone once again. He might as well get used to it at this point. 

Alice comes up at around four with tea for him and she reads his mood immediately and presses him to talk about what’s wrong, but he refuses. He just hopes he can get time to talk to Louis tonight, he’s the only person Harry can think of who could help him. 

By six he’s bathed and dressed and still melancholy. He knots his hair on the top of his head as his final touch and hobbles to the top of the stairs and starts making his way down, since there was no sign of Liam about to help him. He half wonders if they have forgotten about him and left him there, but then suddenly Edith is at the bottom of the stairs, looking smug in her grandson’s successes and it’s clear she’s not going to accept any negativity from Harry this evening. 

“There you are, glad to see you’ve recovered enough to attend this evening,” she says with barely concealed sarcasm.

She watches him awkwardly hopping down each step, several times almost falling forward but doesn’t call for Liam to help. When he’s about halfway down she drops the bomb. 

“Now, we need to be on our best behavior tonight, as I suspect Liam will be making an engagement announcement tomorrow night at Lord Corden’s party but we need to finalize all of the details and we can’t have you being terse with everyone and spoiling the mood and work that he and I have put in to make this happen.”

Startled by the suddenness and speed with which it was all happening Harry doesn’t watch where he puts his crutches and they skid off the next step and quickly fall from his grip as he starts scrambling for the railing to keep from following them down the stairs. They clatter down and Edith steps back quickly to avoid being hit while he swings on the railing and falls down several stairs before managing to stop his progress, landing awkwardly on his side and smacking his head and body sharply on the edges. 

He groans in pain as stars dance across his vision and he hears Liam hurrying down the hall. 

“What was that?” He asks panicked and then he spots the crutches at the bottom of the stairs and his eyes run up the stairs until they land on Harry’s crumpled form. “HARRY! Dear God what were you doing? Why in hell didn’t you call for me to help you?”

He hurries up the stairs and gets a hold of Harry’s arm, pulling it up and wrapping it around his shoulders before sliding his arms under Harry’s back and legs, lifting him gently and carrying him the rest of the way down the stairs and straight into the drawing room to the settee. He lays Harry down gently, fingers prodding at him, looking for injuries. Alice is there seconds later looking worried. 

“Is he alright M’Lord?” She asks Liam and then sees Harry looking at her. “Harry, are you alright, are you hurt?”

He tries to figure out what hurts and what doesn’t and whether anything feels serious. His leg is throbbing, as is his head and ribs, but he doesn’t believe he’s seriously injured at all. He takes a deep breath and rubs his forehead, trying to clear the ache. 

“I’m fine I think, my crutches slipped, I’ll be fine,” he manages to groan out, still rubbing his head and wincing at the new tender spot. 

Neither Liam or Alice look convinced and even the Dowager standing just beyond Liam’s shoulder looks concerned. 

He starts trying to sit up and Liam immediately stops him. 

“Wait, Harry, stay down for now,” he turns to Alice. “Have Stewart call for the doctor.”

“NO, no,” Harry says quickly, before she hurries off to find the butler. “Honestly, I’m fine, just give me a minute.”

Liam opens his mouth to argue but stops, his brows pulled together in concern as he watches Harry and Harry closes his eyes to avoid seeing it. 

“Grandmother, we should call Lord Gillies and tell him we won’t be attending, we’ll tell him there’s been an accident."

Harry perks up at this, any time Liam is kept from Rose is good and maybe he can get the alpha alone to talk about his life choices. 

“Liam, we can’t do that! Lord Gillies is counting on us and we can’t undo the progress we made today,” comes Edith's petulant reply and a spike of anger courses through Harry. He has never wanted to throw his shoe at someone more in his life. Could she not just drop it? Stop pushing?

“But grandmother, we can’t drag Harry there if he’s hurt, that would be cruel,” Liam tries to reason with her, voice full of concern still.

Harry feels smug momentarily over Liam’s support of him. 

“Then Harry should stay here and rest, I’m sure it won’t be a stretch to make excuses for him since he missed the luncheon already,” she retorts.

Harry can feel himself frowning despite his eyes being closed. He realizes that he needs to muster himself, because he can’t let Liam go without him tonight. Not if he wants to keep him from marrying Rose. He's still miffed that Liam hasn’t immediately disputed her suggestion at leaving Harry home alone all night. 

“Grandmother, if you were standing there at the bottom of the stairs watching him try to come down, why did you not call for me?” 

Apparently Liam was thinking about something else entirely and his voice sounds terse. Harry opens his eyes, his curiosity over how this is going to play out too much to miss it. 

Edith is still standing just behind Liam but she looks chagrined at being called out for her role in what had just happened. 

“He was doing fine, I was keeping an eye on him and he was taking his time and I thought he would be fine. If he didn’t feel it necessary to call for your help, then I didn’t think he needed it,” she replies crisply.

Liam grunts in annoyance but says nothing more, turning back to Harry with his concerned gentle brown eyes. 

Harry starts pushing himself up onto his elbows again, sitting up fully this time without Liam stopping him. 

“I’m fine, I don’t need to stay here, let’s get going.” He turns on the settee and pushes at Liam sitting next to him with his knees to get him moving, but he might as well be pushing on a brick wall.

“Harry, wait, maybe you should stay here and rest, I don’t want you injuring yourself further.” Liam says quietly, one hand coming up as though to press against Harry’s chest to make him lie back down but he drops it when Harry glares at it hotly. 

“Liam, I’m fine, move.” Harry declares, shoving his cast against Liam now and finally the alpha moves, standing up and helping Harry up to his feet as well. 

Alice blessedly has his crutches and hands them over before he starts making his way to the front door with determination. He hears Liam and Edith following along moments later and then they are on their way. The cool, damp evening air helps clear Harry’s head but makes his leg ache even worse but he tries to ignore it.

He can tell Edith isn’t happy that he is coming with them, clearly she now believes him to be a detriment to their plans, despite being insistent that he come to London and stand dutifully at Liam’s side through everything as a show of unity. How quickly her attitude had shifted with the possibility of favor from a very powerful man in her grasp. 

Lord Gillies London home is on the outskirts and is a sprawling mansion set on several acres of land filled with ornate gardens. A wrought iron fence surrounds the property with monogrammed gates opening to allow them entrance. The long gravel driveway is filled with cars and torches that light the way. A crowd of people stand at the entrance, each waiting to be admitted after greeting the owner standing at the door. When they get closer, Harry sees Johnathan standing beside his mate, looking perfectly coifed and smug as always. He sighs quietly as he dreads being in the man’s presence again but at least he knows Liam will not be distracted by him with Rose hanging off of his arm all night. He scans the people looking for Louis and Niall and finds them near the end of the line waiting to go in. They actually appear to be waiting for Liam and Harry to arrive and the thought makes Harry feel better. 

They unload from the car and join them at the bottom of the three deep steps up to the front door. Louis seems to know already that Harry isn’t doing well and is beside him immediately, arm around his shoulders squeezing him before noticing the fresh mark on Harry’s temple from the stairs.

“Harry! What happened?” His fingers brush across the forming bruise and Harry winces. 

“I fell down the stairs,” Harry tells him quietly. “I’m fine before you get too concerned.”

He glances towards the others and finds Niall staring at Liam strangely, as though trying to decipher how Liam would let such a thing happen to Harry. 

“Where were you when this happened? I thought you were helping him up and down stairs?” He asks Liam sharply and Harry can’t help but feel gratified about them being so concerned about him. 

“I was in the office on the telephone, I thought he would call for me when he was ready to come downstairs,” Liam looks at Harry hard, one brow up. “But you know Harry, he went ahead and tried to do it himself.”

Harry glares back and Liam jolts back slightly, startled by the anger and Harry has to force himself to look away and calm down. Liam was right, he should have called for help coming down the stairs, but if the alpha and his grandmother weren’t so distracted about his upcoming marriage to Lady Rose and their jubilation over the event, perhaps they would have been more concerned about him. 

They reach the first step and Liam comes towards Harry tentatively, hands out to help him but he’s pushed back by Louis, who throws Liam a dirty look and helps Harry instead. They continue the rest of the way up in a tense silence and Harry’s mood isn’t made better by the smug look Johnathan gives him when they reach the top.   
Lord Gillies greets them politely though and they make their way into the house and into the huge drawing room at the front of the house. Harry estimates that there are around fifty people in attendance, only ten more than at Niall’s luncheon the day before, but spread out in such a enormous room, the group feels larger. 

Louis latches onto Harry’s arm and helps steer him to a quiet corner with a comfortable settee. Within seconds, Rose is at Liam’s side, leading him the opposite direction, though the alpha spares a second to glance at Harry, concern on his face before he’s pulled into the crowd. Harry’s chest feels heavy from just that look and he has to swallow to push down the oncoming emotion. 

Louis laces his fingers with Harry’s, squeezing his hand and leaning into him, “I’m so sorry Harry, I really thought Liam was better than this.”

“He is, but he thinks this is for the best and with his grandmother whispering in his ear, he’s being influenced in the wrong direction, she isn’t the right choice but I don’t know how to tell him that.”

Louis looks at him confused, “I don’t disagree that she is the wrong choice, that’s obvious, but you say it as though you know something I don’t.”

“I do," Harry whispers. "I had a visit from Lord Malik this afternoon and he gave me some information.”

Louis startles in surprise at this and listens intently as Harry relays the conversation from the afternoon, not saying a word until he’s finished but reacting with his face all the same. 

“Harry, you need to tell him as soon as possible, what Lord Malik is saying sounds highly plausible based on what Niall has told me,” he whispers as soon as Harry is done.

“How can I tell him without looking like I’m just being petty because I don’t like Rose?” Harry glances at Liam standing in the far corner with the young woman and Lord Greeley, the three of them smiling and chatting easily. “What’s more, I don’t think he will listen now anyway, he’s far too gone on her to consider any other options.”

Louis shakes his head, “He’s not in love with her Harry, it’s been two bloody days, the only thing he’s interested in from her is her uncle’s support. He still loves you, that hasn’t changed, though I do question his lack of judgement that allowed you to fall down the stairs tonight.”

Harry really hopes what Louis is saying is true, but it’s hard when Liam looks at Rose the way he used to look at Harry. 

“He’s not wrong, I should have called for help, it was my fault I fell but I was distracted by Edith informing me that an engagement is imminent, you can hardly blame me for slipping from the surprise.”

Louis’ eyes widen in shock. 

“That soon? Really?” His voice goes up an octave and he stares at Liam as well. 

“According to Edith, yes, there are details to be finalized but they hope to announce it tomorrow night,” Harry says despondently. 

“Shit, Harry, you need to tell him what Lord Malik said right away!”

Harry turns and looks at Louis, brows furrowed.

“Right now, in the middle of the party? Somehow I don’t think he would take that well.”

Louis waves his hand and shakes his head, closing his eyes in exasperation.

“No, no, get him alone, I’ll help, you have to stop him from making this mistake.”

“What if he doesn’t believe me, or doesn’t agree?”

Louis tightens his lips into a thin line as he considers this.

“What if I tell Niall and then Niall can talk to him about it, maybe he will listen to him?”

“Tell Niall what?” A voice comes behind them and Harry cringes immediately. Johnathan Pendrell comes around the settee, a wine glass in his hand and his dark navy suit catching the light with a fine sheen of silk. “Mr. Styles, lovely to see you again, I see you are still being silly and withholding yourself from your mate. Looks like he’s finally seen sense and found someone else though.” He turns and looks at Liam with a wistful expression. “Too bad for you, but at least he will have some entertainment until I am available to replace you.”

Harry should regret what he does next, but he can’t find it in himself to do so, and judging by Louis’ snort of laughter beside him, he’s not above the action either. 

Johnathan starts to walk away, plastering a smug grin on his face as he goes to flirt with another young alpha and Harry pushes the end of one of his crutches out just enough that the other omegas toe catches it and he is sent sprawling to the floor, wine glass crashing and spilling dark red liquid all over the expensive oriental rug. 

The whole room goes quiet and turns to see what has happened and Harry pulls his crutch back in before anyone notices. Louis is breathing loudly beside him as he tries to control his laughter, face red from the effort and it only gets worse when the man on the floor turns to glare at the two of them. Harry just stares at him innocently, feigning concern that he might have injured himself. 

“Oh dear, are you alright? Perhaps you shouldn’t have any more wine.”

That about does it for Louis, who snorts loudly and has to point his face downward as he starts to laugh, face crinkling as he fails to keep it in. 

Johnathan scrambles up from the floor, still glaring angrily at Harry as he straightens his jacket and storms away. The rest of the room starts to murmur, the volume growing quickly and a footmen scurries in with a cloth and bowl to collect the glass. 

Harry waits before looking towards Liam because he knows damn right well that he’s going to be in trouble for that, but once again, he can’t find it in himself to care. When he does look around, he finds Edith first, attempting to carry on polite conversation with Lord Brown and his wife but throwing angry glances at Harry. That is a talking to he’d rather avoid but probably won’t be able to since they are staying in the same house. He’s tempted to ask Louis if he can come stay with them. 

He looks at Liam last, and finds his back turned entirely towards Harry, fully attentive towards Rose and Robert again but he glances back once, and eyes Harry with amusement before returning to his conversation and that little piece of support is enough. 

The rest of the evening passes in a blur, and Harry barely pays attention to the conversation around him, only talking to Louis. They manage to sit next to each other at dinner, with their respective mates across from them but Rose plunks down next to Liam again, hands trailing up and down his arm the entire meal and Harry can’t help the forlorn expressions he throws Liam’s way without meaning to. He just hopes the alpha didn’t see any of them. 

He’s not surprised that the car ride home is tense, he can practically feel the Dowager’s blood boiling beside him and he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. She waits until they are inside the house before she starts lecturing him however, knowing full well that he can’t escape her without a great deal of effort in climbing the stairs. 

“Harold Styles, what were you thinking intentionally tripping the mate of the host of tonights dinner like that? He could have been injured! I don’t know why you are behaving in such a manner but you have been nothing but acrimonious since we got here. I thought you knew what the stakes were and that you wanted to help make sure that dear Liam didn’t lose everything because of you and yet here you are trying to spoil all of our hard work," she rants, storming over to stand right in front of him. "Have you forgotten that if they vote him out of the House that you also lose the roof over your head? I know you aren’t particularly pleased about Liam getting married but it’s not like you have any kind of relationship with him other than houseguest so I would suggest you start behaving as you are required to and stop this insolence immediately.”

He’s furious for a few moments, but then it’s gone and he’s left with diffidence. He realizes he no longer cares what she thinks and his obligation is not to her and never has been.

“First off, my name is Harry, it says so right on my birth certificate. I agreed to help because I do care what happens to Liam but I might point out that the roof you say is over my head was not my choice, I was put under it against my will and would be happy to leave it if it came to that because clearly it’s not my home and never has been.” He steps up closer to her, looming with his height despite his crutches and she shrinks slightly. “Let’s be honest here, your concern is less about Liam and more about gaining power and favor. You would happily push him into the arms of any woman who has the right connections in order to increase your own social status. If he loses the estate and the title, it would affect your position on the social ladder and that is what you care about most, isn’t it.”

Her eyes get very cold and steely as he speaks and they stare each other down. It’s not until Liam speaks that Harry even remembers that he’s there. Regret pours over him as he realizes what he’s said could be very hurtful to the alpha. 

“Would you two please stop now, this is not helping anything.” His voice is deadened, and when Harry turns to look at him he’s not looking at either of them, just pinching the bridge of his nose and squinting his eyes as though he has a headache. 

“Liam, perhaps it’s time you reconsider keeping him around if this is the type of behavior we can expect for the rest of the season. You don't want this to possibly ruin your chances at gaining Lord Greeley’s support and we both know he’s already uneasy about your choice of omega,” Edith argues.

Harry’s teeth clack together audibly in fury. He had gone from Harold to not even having a name. 

“I SAID STOP!” Liam yells suddenly, head snapping up as his furious eyes land on her and she jumps back a few inches. “Enough! I’m tired of hearing it. I hate to say it grandmother but Harry is right, we both know your main concern is your own social status, though I don’t doubt that you would rather I not lose everything. But from now on, this is my concern and mine only, you do not get to meddle any longer and I will not hear your opinion on the matter ever again.”

“Liam…” She starts, her tone that of a mother correcting their child.

“NO! That’s it, it’s done,” he cuts her off and finally turns towards Harry, his expression unreadable and Harry’s heart drops. “Harry, if you please, I will take you upstairs now, I want to get to bed, it’s been an exhausting day.”

Harry nods quickly and follows him to the stairs, not wanting to cause any more trouble or make Liam more angry with him. 

He hands his crutches off to Alice and Liam just grabs hold of him and picks him up as though snatching him from the floor and starts up the stairs, eyes straight ahead and angry. Harry feels his throat tighten as tears fill his eyes. He didn’t mean to say what he did, he didn’t mean to hurt Liam, he just wanted to get back at the old woman for taking Liam away from him and pushing him into Rose’s arms and all Harry had done was make it far worse. Louis had said earlier that Liam still loved him, but he was certain that was no longer true now. 

Liam deposits him on the bed with little concern for how he lands and heads into the bathroom with his pajamas in his hand, slamming the door behind him. Harry just sits on the bed, hands in fists on his knees as he waits for Liam to finish his night time routine, take his bedroll and leave. Alice watches him carefully, but stays quiet. 

Liam comes out of the bathroom and says nothing to either of them, just snatches up his blanket and pillow like he had snatched up Harry and storms out of the room, slamming the bedroom door this time and they hear his feet pounding down the stairs. 

Once Harry is sure that he is out of range of hearing him, he starts to cry in jagged sobs with his face buried in his hands. Alice is there immediately, shushing him and holding him but he doesn’t want her sympathy or comfort, he knows he doesn’t deserve it. 

“Alice,” he chokes out between sobs. “Just go, I want to be alone, I’m sorry.”

“Harry…” she starts, but stops when he pulls away from her and lays down on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. A few moments later she squeezes his hand and gets up and leaves quietly. Once alone, he cries as his mind rolls over all of the mistakes he’s made, knowing he may never be able to make it up to Liam now. 

After what may be hours, he finally cries himself to sleep. 


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

_Harry_

He wakes late in the morning, eyes puffy and sore and throat dry. Alice has left a glass of water on the nightstand for him, along with his pain pills and he reaches for both gratefully. The house is quiet, though he can hear the staff moving about doing their work and he wonders if Liam has left and where he might have gone. It was Lord Corden’s party that evening, the night Liam was supposed to announce his engagement and the thought of it makes Harry nauseous. 

A quiet knock on the door stirs him from his depressing thoughts and he rolls over as the door opens, Liam poking only his head in. 

“Oh, you are awake,” he says surprised, eyes full of concern and guilt. He slips inside the room quietly, closing the door behind him and Harry notes that he is fully dressed, the pillow and blanket back in the corner of the room and he realizes he slept through the entirety of it. 

He rubs at his face, the dried tears making his skin feel tight and he sniffles quietly, hoping he doesn’t look like a complete disaster but suspecting he does. It’s then he realizes he’s still wearing his suit, though his cravat and shoe are missing, the rest remains in tact, even under the blanket. He assumes Alice took care of things when he was sleeping. 

“Harry, I’m sorry for last night,” Liam starts. “I should never have treated you so roughly or ignored you so much since we got here, I think I may have got caught up in things and forgot what I should be doing.”

Harry shakes his head, frowning slightly. 

“I thought that you were doing what you should be doing, finding a wife, and you did.” His voice is rough, scratchy, but he can’t keep the bitterness from creeping in. 

Liam sighs loudly and walks over to the window slowly. 

“I didn’t stop to take your feelings into account, you’ve already had to endure so much and it was unfair of me not to include you more in something that will affect you in one way or another. Though it saddens me to hear you still don’t feel like Bolton is your home.”

Guilt washes over Harry, especially hearing the pain in Liam’s voice. 

“I’m sorry, I never should have said that, I was just trying to piss your grandmother off, it was childish of me and it wasn’t true.”

Liam turns towards him, looking slightly surprised but mollified at the same time. 

“Good, though I get the distinct impression you are not happy, you haven’t been since we arrived, have I done something to upset you?” He walks slowly over to the side of the bed, face pained again as he tries to decipher Harry’s expression. 

“No, not as such, though you are right that I have felt slightly forgotten but it’s understandable as you try to create this alliance with Rose and Lord Greeley.” The bitterness creeps back into his voice and it almost breaks on her name. 

Liam’s brow rises, mouth pursing slightly as he considers Harry’s comment. 

“I get the distinct impression you are not a fan of Rose’s, perhaps you can enlighten me as to why since as far as I can tell she’s been nothing but kind to you.”

Harry drops his chin and gives Liam a look of disbelief. 

“Perhaps it looks that way to you but I feel as though she sees me as your pet, something to be coddled but not that important at the end of the day.”

Liam stands up straighter, frowning. 

“She doesn’t believe that at all, in fact, she likes you very much and thinks you are quite clever and fun.” Liam stops and considers it a moment as Harry continues to stare at him, waiting for Liam to hear it as well. “Alright yes, I can see your point a little, but I don’t think she intends to offend you, she does like you and wants to get to know you better since we may all be sharing a house soon.”

Harry shakes his head once and looks down for a moment before returning his eyes to meet Liam’s gaze meaningfully. It was rare for him to maintain eye contact with Liam for extended periods because of the strength of the pull he felt every time, but it was important right now to get the alpha to listen to him. 

“Please, please consider that she might not be the right choice, that there might be someone who is far better for executing our plans,” he says in a soft, pleading voice.

Liam looks confused but keeps his eyes locked on Harry’s, as though he is trying to keep Harry pinned now that he has him in his sights. 

“Who? You met all of the others, have heard all of the potential situations, Rose was the best choice because of her connections, you know this.”

Harry takes a deep breath, praying that he is able to at least get Liam to consider this idea. 

“Lady Elizabeth Grey, she is the right choice.”

Liam opens his mouth to say more but the door opens and Edith stands on the threshold with one brow raised, mouth tight in annoyance. 

“Lord Greeley is downstairs and since I’m not permitted to converse with the man on any topic other than the weather, would you mind coming down and seeing him, now, before he has to wait any longer.” Her voice is full of annoyance and dripping with sarcasm and Harry rolls his eyes.

She doesn’t acknowledge him directly, but tuts loudly when Liam turns to look at him again. He nods after a moment and follows her out, promising to come talk to him again later and then he’s gone. 

After a few more moments of lying depressed on the bed he finally forces himself to get up. He glances at the clock and has to do a double take when he realizes the time. Morning was past, it was much closer to two in the afternoon and he’s shocked at how much he slept in, even after sleeping so much the day before. He can only assume his low mood and his injuries are to blame but he still feels uneasy about missing so much while lying in bed. 

Determined to get downstairs to possibly listen in on the conversation taking place he hurries as fast as his crutches will allow him into the bathroom and scrubs water over his face and brushes his teeth. He decides to bathe later, before the party and pushes his hair into a knot. 

Back in the bedroom, he quickly changes into a clean suit and does his best to get the cravat perfect, looking every bit a gentleman, even splashing on a touch of cologne to feel a bit more presentable. 

Finished, he hobbles to the top of the stairs and groans in annoyance. He can hear the three of them talking in the drawing room but he doesn’t really want to yell Liam’s name to come get him, it would hardly be considered polite. He glances around upstairs, looking for a maid or Alice or anyone who he could dispatch downstairs and finds the place deserted. He’s not surprised, considering the time, but it doesn’t help either. 

Just as he’s about to sit down and work his way down the stairs on his ass slowly, a footman comes in, followed by Charlotte and he seizes the opportunity. 

“My Lady! Could I ask a favor?” He says quickly, trying not to be too loud but enough to get her attention. 

She looks up at him in surprise but smiles and comes to the bottom of the stairs, “Of course Harry, what can I do for you?”

“Could you possibly fetch Lord Payne and ask him to come help me down? I fell yesterday as you know and would rather not repeat the accident if at all possible.”

She smiles understandingly and nods, “Of course, just a moment, wait here.”

Harry huffs a laugh and frowns slightly, what else could he do but stand there and wait. 

He hears a quick murmured conversation and what sounds like a comment of protest from the Dowager before Liam’s footsteps can be heard coming across the floor. 

He looks up at Harry surprised and starts up the stairs slowly, “What are you doing? You don’t have to join us if you need to rest Harry.” 

Harry isn’t a fan of the way Liam is attempting to dismiss him from being a part of the conversation and lifts a brow in annoyance. 

“I think I’ve rested enough and if this decision is to in any way affect the rest of my life as you say, I would think I would be given the respect of at least being in attendance,” he retorts.

Liam stutters on the steps, surprised at Harry’s tone. 

“I’m not excluding you Harry…” he starts.

“One of you is.” Harry cuts him off. 

Liam sighs and closes his eyes. 

“If you intend to come down to continue your argument with her then I would really rather you didn’t. Things are at a crucial point and I can not afford to have you two butting heads in front of Robert, or at all really.”

Harry is very tempted to tell Liam to ask Edith to leave then and let him be there but knows that will go over like a lead balloon. He’s not happy about it, but if he wants to hear what is being said, he needs to behave himself.

“I have no such intention, I would just like to be a part of things, perhaps that is too much to ask.”

His attempt at guilt tripping the alpha works and he feels bad for the tactic, but he could see no other way. 

Nodding in defeat, Liam walks up the rest of the stairs and collects Harry, carrying him down far more carefully than how he had hauled him up the night before. He waits until Harry is situated on his crutches and mobile again before heading back into the drawing room with the omega on his heels. 

Edith glares daggers at Harry as he comes in but he forces himself not to rise to it, choosing to sit down on the settee quietly, keeping his face blank and polite. He greets Robert appropriately and then sits like a well behaved omega should, seen and not heard.

Liam throws his grandmother a warning look and sits next to Harry with a respectable space between them. 

Robert watches the entirety of the dynamics unfold with a curious expression on his face, but says nothing about it, just returns to the conversation at hand. 

“As I was saying, the lawyer is going over your contract proposal now and I’m sure it will be found to be acceptable and I know Rose will be all too happy with the arrangement but I do concern myself with the speed with which you are moving.”

“As you know, my situation may become dire very quickly and I want to be sure that I am situated appropriately and also, Rose is a lovely young woman who I am quite fond of already and who I’m sure will be perfectly happy at Bolton Abbey, just as I will be happy with her at my side.”

Harry fights the urge to roll his eyes, even he can see that Liam is laying it on a bit thick, a fact that does not get past Robert for a second. The older alphas eyes meet Harry's for a moment and in that short period Harry can see clearly that the two of them are far more in agreement than he could have thought.

"I have to ask, since you have joined us Mr. Styles, what your opinion is, since this does affect you as well,” Robert asks a moment later, his voice is gentle, but firm and it’s clear he won’t accept anything but the truth. 

“His opinion does not matter, he is only Liam’s omega, not even his mate, he does not get a say,” Edith states, her annoyance not even hidden. 

Harry turns and glares at her for a moment but remembers that he’s supposed to behave and not be drawn back into the argument with her and pulls his eyes away. 

“Lady Cavendish, it is not up to you to decide who’s opinion matters, I asked him and I would like an answer,” Robert replies to her, eyeing her coldly before turning back to Harry. She shrinks visibly at being scolded and goes back to glaring at Harry, clearly blaming him for any hiccups that might be forming in her plans when it’s clear Robert is looking for them already. 

Harry takes a deep breath and tries to figure out how to word his reply. He didn’t want to offend the man by pointing out that his niece was a flirtatious fool who likely would find many others over the season to dote her attentions on and that her feelings for Liam were not real and as short lived as the morning fog. 

“I only worry at the hastiness,” he says finally and turns to Liam. “It’s only been two days, are you quite certain you have considered everything? This is a lifetime commitment.” 

Liam’s gentle brown eyes search his face, trying to decipher Harry’s words and he seems to slowly get it. Harry was also supposed to be his lifetime commitment. 

Robert appears relieved by Harry’s concerns, glad to have what he sees as a voice of reason in the room, one that aligns with his opinion. 

“Thank you Mr. Styles, I must say I agree,” he sighs and returns his attention to Liam. “I will let the lawyer look over the contract but I don’t believe we should be making any announcements, at least not tonight.”

Liam turns back to him and nods, glancing at Harry once more, face unreadable. 

Harry wants so badly to ask Robert what his opinion on Lady Elizabeth Grey is, to see if what Lord Malik said about him being more supportive of Liam marrying her was true, but he knows he can’t without it looking strange. 

With things at an impasse, Robert takes his leave and Edith storms upstairs, declaring that she needs a rest before the party that evening and Harry hopes he has the perfect opportunity to get Liam alone to talk to him. But as was becoming the norm, they were quickly interrupted when Charlotte declared it necessary for Liam to escort her to the shops to pick up her dress for that night. 

Frustrated, but glad he had at least slowed progress on the royal wedding, Harry agrees to stay home and read while they tend to their errands.

By the time they arrive back home, there’s time for only a quick dinner and then they head upstairs to ready for the party. Liam changes in the bedroom while Harry bathes and cleans himself up. Louis and Niall arrive as they are part way through the process to spend time with their friends before they are all in a crowded room.

Louis helps Harry get his hair into more of a style, the top of it lifted and the curls looking neater than they ever have. He has no doubt that five minutes outside will make it return to it’s normal state but he thanks Louis anyway. 

They have a drink in the drawing room before leaving at around eight, Edith looking grim but she cheers at the prospect of Liam spending more time with Rose. The reminder makes Harry’s mood fall but he hides it as best he can and vows to remain at Louis’ side because at least that way he knows he will have some fun. 

Lord Corden’s residence is in the same neighborhood at Lord Gillies, the house just as grand though it is white and expands wide across the manicured lawns. The back of the house is one giant glass covered ballroom that is decorated cheerfully for the holiday and table upon table is laden with food and drinks all around the perimeter. The crowd is already in full swing when they arrive, with couples dancing in the centre of the room to the modern music the band is playing on the stage with tables full of people conversing in glittering, glamorous clothes scattered about the room. 

It takes less than five minutes for Rose to find Liam, attaching herself to his arm immediately and dragging him away to meet one friend or another. He glances back at Harry as he goes, his face an odd mixture of sadness and longing and Harry’s heart breaks even more. It appeared Liam was becoming more and more aware of the divide that had formed between them and neither were sure of how to fix it. 

Louis catches Harry’s mood and pulls him to a table in the corner where Lord Corden is sitting with several friends, laughter filling the group and it is a good distraction. But not enough to keep him from spending the evening scanning the crowd for Liam and Rose. Every time he sees them, she seems to have her hands on Liam more and though his smiles remain tight, he seems to relax as time goes on. She even gets him on the dance floor several times and Harry feels a pang in his chest as he remembers the lesson he and Liam had had with Harrison, they were supposed to be the ones dancing. Instead he has a broken leg and Liam has a pretty young woman in his arms. 

At a quarter to twelve he decides he’s had enough and finds an open door to the garden to get some air. Louis follows him a few moments later, one hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” He asks carefully, eyes watching Harry as though he might collapse in a fit. 

“Not particularly, at least your mate is kind enough not to flaunt his courtship with Lady Frances in front of you so blatantly,” Harry replies, voice flat.

Niall had zeroed in on the Scottish Lady Frances Ferguson as his potential wife at that first luncheon. The two of them being the outsiders gave them some common ground and neither had any romantic interest in the other. In fact, she was just looking for an Lord with connections to the English government and he was looking for a wife to get them off his back, the fact that she had the support of Scotland and the clans behind her was just a bonus. It was a win win situation really and even Louis found her enjoyable to have around with her sharp wit and preference for living at her castle in Scotland the majority of the year. 

“He still loves you Harry, he’s just caught up in the situation I think.”

Harry shakes his head slowly, “I’m not certain he does, clearly we aren’t true mates if his head can be turned so easily.”

Louis grumbles beside him and shakes his own head in frustration. 

“Harry, you don’t know that, and you want to know why you don’t know that, because you won’t bloody well find out for sure. It’s on you to make that move, that decision, and you can’t mope around jealous of him making friends with Rose to create an alliance and then declare it’s because you aren’t true mates. You know what it will take to get an answer on that, and I still don’t understand what is holding you back at this point.” He stops ranting to take a deep breath, walking to stand right in front of Harry and forcing him to meet his eyes. “Do you love him? Be honest because I’m tired of the dance at this point.”

Harry breaks and nods, his chest hurting from it all. 

“Good, about time you admitted that, so what in hell is stopping you at this point? He’s yours to lose Harry and you will lose him if you keep this up because no matter how much he loves you and wants you and believes you to be his true mate, there is only so much rejection a man can take in a lifetime.” Louis’ brow rises wryly, a glint of deviousness in his eyes as he smirks now. “It’s almost midnight, you know the tradition when that clock strikes twelve. You have less than five minutes to find him, now get going.”

A strange sense of determination washes over Harry and he finds himself obeying immediately, going back into the ballroom and searching for Liam in the hordes of people. He keeps one eye on the clock, heart pounding just a little bit harder as the time got closer and closer to midnight. It seems like it's straight out of a romance novel when he finally spots the alpha with only thirty seconds left. Glasses of champagne have been handed out and the noise in the room is at a fever pitch. 

He hurries as fast as he can on his crutches through the people, many of them drunk and unwilling to clear the way for him. The band starts the ten second countdown and he’s almost there, hoping that Liam will turn and see him, start coming his way to cut down the distance but he doesn’t, he’s too busy watching the band. 

Then the clock strikes midnight, chiming loudly and echoing in the room and Harry is too far, too many yards away, but that isn’t what breaks his heart completely. No, it is Rose stepping out of the crowd suddenly, taking Liam’s face into her white satin covered hands and kissing him at the moment that Harry intended to. 

He is stuck to his spot on the floor, many other couples embracing around him but there is only one that he is watching, his throat tightening until the threat of tears is too much and he turns and hurries away, pushing with no politeness through the people to the door. He hears Liam’s voice behind him, saying his name in surprise but he keeps moving. 

He’d lost Liam, Louis was right, he’d pushed him away and now he had lost him. 

He limps his way through the house getting lost several times, trying to find the front door and freedom, but to what end, he wasn’t sure. 

The front vestibule is deafeningly quiet in comparison to the ballroom when he reaches it, only a footman stands at the door, ready to fetch cars or coats when required and he nods at Harry as he arrives, panting from exertion. 

“Can I get you anything sir?” He asks politely, eyes skimming over Harry with some concern. 

“Can you have Lord Payne’s car brought around, I wish to leave.”

“Of course sir.” He hurries off out the door to inform the footmen outside and Harry is left alone once again. He closes his eyes to hold back the threat of tears, swallowing thickly. After a moment, he pulls his hair back into a bun, ruining Louis’ careful styling work, but at this point it wasn’t necessary anymore.

The silence is broken when the inner door leading to the rest of the house opens suddenly, startling him.

“Harry? There you are! Are you alright?” Liam’s footsteps come tapping across the floor quickly, echoing in the small space and he sounds just as breathless as Harry had. 

Harry swallows to clear his throat and doesn’t turn around, scared of what he might see or do when he looks at Liam. 

“I’m fine, just tired.” He replies though his voice is shaky. 

Liam sighs behind him and Harry can hear the frustration in it. His footsteps move more slowly across the vestibule, standing at the stained glass window to the left the front door, but not looking at Harry. 

“Harry, I…” he starts, taking another deep breath. “I’m not sure what to do anymore. With you, with us, with all of it. But I’m tired, so very tired, of the constant changes in your mood and feeling rejected but needed at the same time.”

Harry’s heart pounds as he realizes how much his fears were coming to fruition. He’d pushed and shoved and kept Liam at arms length, so sure it was what he wanted but now he realized he was wrong and it may be too late. 

Then he remembers Louis’ advice, that the answer lay in one simple act, something that would tell them everything they needed to know and if Liam was right, that they were true mates, it would be everything that Harry wanted. But if Liam was wrong, at least they would know, and maybe it would help them decide on how to proceed because this state of flux was clearly not working. 

“I know you aren’t happy about my choosing Rose, but I’m doing all of this for us, for both of us, and I have always seen us as a partnership, even if you haven’t…” 

Liam keeps talking, but Harry stops listening. The sound of his blood pounding through his veins makes it hard to hear anything, so instead he moves, hobbling quickly and quietly over to Liam, who doesn’t even hear him or see him coming as he rambles. He does take notice however, when his words are cut off forcefully by Harry’s hands on either side of his face, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together. 

Then it is though time has stopped entirely. A deafeningly quiet bubble that only includes the two of them surrounds them, shutting out the rest of the world. The house, the music distant in the background, the creak of the floor, all just melts away to nothing and it is just them, only them that exist. The heat of their bodies, close, pressing together until there is no air between them, Liam’s hands, hot and strong on his waist, the stubble on his cheeks tickling Harry’s palms, Liam’s scent, filling his head and lungs, all of it so enchanting, so enticing, so very perfect and fulfilling. 

Liam was right. His sister was right. True mates were real and he had found his. 

Harry’s hands clutch at Liam’s head and shoulders, desperate to get closer, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip, meeting Liam’s, their scents and tastes mixing into something that is so very much them. 

The crutches land in a clatter on the floor, splayed out like wings when Harry lets go of them in favor of wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck, bringing their bodies even more flush, fitting perfectly together as they were meant to. He wobbles dangerously on only one foot until Liam circles his waist with his arms, lifting Harry off of the floor slightly and turning them to press Harry’s back against the wood paneled wall. Compared to the heat between them, the wall felt as though it were frozen. 

Harry could barely breathe, pulling in quick gasps filled so completely with Liam’s scent, his own mixed with it. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t even remember where they were. Every space in his mind was occupied with Liam, nothing else existed or mattered at that moment except the press of their bodies, the taste of Liam on his tongue and in his lungs. It was like he had found the answer to every question he had ever had, every step in his life now made sense and his future was laid out before him enticingly. 

Liam’s hands travel down Harry’s sides and back up again several times, fingers tracing every curve and sharp edge until they land on his ass and then thighs, lifting them so Harry can wrap his legs around his own. 

The new position increases his arousal ten fold, his hips bucking forward of their own accord, making Liam moan into his mouth softly, their erections meeting perfectly. 

They kiss like it is life, a filthy slide of lips and tongues that leaves both of them breathless and desperate and on the edge of release, until they are both panting and close to collapsing. 

Liam pulls away slightly, attempting to take a breath and Harry whines and follows him, gripping his hair and trying to pull their lips back together. 

“Harry…” Liam whispers, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip before pulling away again, trying to fight the hands pulling him back. “Harry this isn’t really… the most appropriate… place to do this…” he pants out. 

Though he seems to realize that they have abandoned decorum and should really get control of themselves, he doesn’t release his grip at all, instead he leans his forehead against Harry’s for a moment before leaning in for another kiss. 

Harry savors it, letting it pull them back in for a few more moments before he truly processes Liam’s words and becomes aware of the footman standing on the other side of the door, the car parked just outside. 

He pulls away this time and nods at Liam and their eyes meet, that fiery burn making so much more sense now, no longer frightening, but comforting. 

Liam lowers his legs carefully, making sure Harry is balanced on his good one, one hand braced on the wall to keep his balance while the alpha quickly collects his crutches, opening the door and thrusting them at the footman with quick instructions to put them in the car before returning to Harry. The blast of cold air from outside clears their heads slightly and their quick smiles turn into grins and they giggle staring at each other for a moment. Liam barely steps forward before Harry all but leaps into his arms. 

The driver eyes them with a quizzical brow as they come down the few steps and slide into the back, but as a dutiful servant, he says nothing, just gets in the drivers seat and pulls away when they are situated. 

Rather than seating Harry neatly on the seat next to him, Liam just places him on his lap sideways, his arm still around Harry’s back, the other now sliding up his outer thigh suggestively. 

Harry gets the feeling the driver might be watching them in the mirror, but it doesn’t stop him from nuzzling his nose down into Liam’s neck, pulling in deep breathes of his scent and savoring it, nipping at the skin there with his teeth and soothing it with soft kisses. Liam groans quietly, just enough for Harry to hear and slides his hand further up Harry’s thigh, squeezing his ass gently. His other hand slides up his back, pulling the tie from his hair, releasing his curls to fall around his shoulders, providing a soft curtain and the tiniest bit of privacy. 

Harry is highly tempted to shift his position to straddle Liam’s lap to feel that friction on his cock again, but with the chances of them being seen behaving this way increasing the further into town they get, he decides it will have to wait. 

He kisses a line up Liam’s neck, nipping at his earlobe and Liam’s hand squeezes his ass again, fingers traveling more between his legs, feeling the dampness growing there from Harry’s arousal and that’s all it takes before they are kissing madly again. 

They don’t even notice the car stopping or the driver clearing his throat in a polite attempt to get their attention. It is only the cold air that grabs them as he gives up on polite and opens the back door as a clear sign to get the hell out that they notice. 

Harry can’t help the giggle that bubbles up his throat, he feels lightheaded with giddiness and he can tell Liam is the same as they slide out, Harry’s feet never touching the ground. The driver grumbles slightly as he carries Harry’s crutches behind them, leaning them against the wall just inside the door and departing before his eyes see anything more than they already have. 

The house is empty, Charlotte and Edith still at the party and the staff all off at their own celebrations, it’s perfect because Harry suspects neither one of them are going to be quiet about this. 

The stairs are treacherous as their mouths meet again, lips swollen from the force and length of time they have been kissing but they don’t care. It is all Liam can do to keep putting one foot in front of the other until they are on the landing and heading into the bedroom. 

He closes the door with his foot and lays Harry gently down on top of the quilt, being pulled down immediately on top of the omega, slotting between his legs and sliding their bodies together, making them both moan. 

Harry’s hands start pushing at Liam’s jacket, shoving it down his shoulders and pulling until it’s off his body and in a heap on the floor. His waistcoat follows next, one of the buttons flying off somewhere in the room when Harry gets frustrated that it’s taking too long. 

Liam pulls his own cravat undone, throwing it haphazardly and tackles Harry’s jacket, cravat and waistcoat, lifting him off the bed to divest him of all three items quickly. He works his mouth down Harry’s jaw as he unbuttons his shirt, following the progress of his nimble fingers on the delicate buttons with his mouth. He reaches the bottom of the shirt with his hands, pushing the fabric apart as he mouths at Harry’s chest, tongue swiping at the sheen of sweat and teeth just barely biting at one of his nipples. His hand travels across his skin reverently, fingers barely touching at times and then pressing in, squeezing his side, thumb sliding under the waistband of his pants before cupping Harry’s cock through his pants. 

Harry moans louder and bucks his hips up, feeling as though he is already coming undone and savoring every second. 

Liam kisses his way down his stomach, tongue dipping into his navel before continuing down the front of Harry’s pants, hot breathy kisses across his covered erection, making Harry keen and squirm with desire. As though reading Harry’s thoughts, Liam sits up slightly and undoes Harry’s belt and pants, pulling them down and off carefully, mindful of his cast and then removes his underwear just as carefully. Harry quickly shimmies out of his shirt, throwing it off to the side and then finds Liam sitting back on his haunches, staring at him as though he is worshipping him. Eyes traveling over every inch of exposed skin, mouth open wantonly and eyes so dark they look black. If it were anyone but Liam, Harry would feel uncomfortable, strange under such a scrutiny, but this felt different, the look in Liam’s eye one of adoration.  
Harry does start to get a tad impatient after a few minutes however, while it was nice to be appreciated, he also very much wanted to be fucked. 

“Liam…” he starts and the alpha seems to jolt out of his revelry, smirking at Harry deviously before leaning back down, sliding back so he can press a line of kisses up Harry’s inner thigh, fingers trailing up the back of both legs. Harry hums at the sensation and gasps loudly when Liam nips gently at the top of his inner thigh, tongue coming out after to taste Harry’s arousal. 

“Oh fuck Liam…” he pants out, lifting his hips as best he can on his good leg to allow the alpha better access, any sense of self-consciousness gone in a fire of lust and want. One hand fists the quilt while the other tangles in Liam’s hair, his head tilting back and eyes closing as he drowns in the sensations. 

Liam’s tongue draws closer to Harry’s entrance, the alpha humming loudly as he gets so much of Harry’s scent and taste around him. His strong hands press Harry’s legs further apart, supporting the injured one gently while the thumb on his other one pushes inside of Harry and his hips come up off the bed. He lets Harry ride on his thumb slowly, kissing his way up to his hip and towards his leaking cock. He pulls his thumb out and Harry whines at the loss but then he’s sliding two fingers in at the same moment his mouth slides down Harry’s cock and he comes. Back arching off the bed, head thrown back, crying out loudly as he spills into Liam’s mouth and presses himself down on the two digits filling him. He rides through it blissfully, Liam still sucking on him gently, making him feel over sensitive and shaky. 

There is the tiniest bit of disappointment at coming so quickly, he had wanted to do so with Liam’s knot pressed inside of him, he still wanted that. But it was quickly becoming clear that Liam was no where near done with him. 

His tongue works it’s way around Harry’s cock skillfully, making the sensitivity return to arousal slowly, his erection barely decreasing before refilling. He feels boneless but wants so much at the same time. 

Determined he wasn’t going to come a second time in the same manner, as soon as his arousal is back in full force he pushes Liam back gently, pointing at his pants with one brow lifted and Liam laughs. 

“Sorry, do my pants offend you? Is it the color?” He asks Harry innocently and Harry laughs himself, trying not to be distracted by his lips, wet and shiny in the light. 

“Off. Now.” He commands.

Liam makes a face as though he’s being scolded and slides off the bed, quickly toeing his shoes off and then the rest of this clothes, except for his socks, which he pretends for a moment he’s going to leave on, much to Harry’s horror before he laughs and all but flings them off. 

Harry flops back on the pillow laughing, the giddiness returning and Liam slides back on top of him, kissing his smile lovingly and sliding his hand down Harry’s side, the other one combing through his curls gently. 

The giggles and humor dissipate as their kisses grow more heated again, one of Harry’s hands in Liam’s hair, the other on his lower back, pulling him closer. He pulls his knees up, opening himself up to Liam, though it is awkward with the cast and he curses it silently, but eventually he manages to hook his good ankle around Liam’s lower back and he lifts his hips to slide their erections together making Liam stutter and moan, hand tightening in Harry’s hair.

Then Liam thrusts down, cock sliding across Harry’s entrance and they both moan. 

Liam lifts himself up on his elbow, eyes staring straight into Harry’s, looking for permission even though he’s clearly got it, his fingers tracing gently across Harry’s brow and down his cheek and Harry’s chest fills with emotion. 

He nods just barely, enough that Liam sees it and pulls him back down into a kiss as Liam angles his hips and positions his cock, sliding into Harry in one slow smooth movement. 

The immediate sensation is burning and stretching. Harry was aware that when he used his fingers that he wasn’t even getting close to what it would feel like to be properly fucked, but it still takes his breath away to feel so full, but to also feel so complete. 

Liam presses gentle kisses to Harry’s eye lids and nose, his chin and his cheek, though he is trembling from the effort of remaining still as he waits for Harry to adjust.

Harry lifts his hips slightly, just creating the slightest movement and Liam moans immediately. The discomfort was quickly disappearing as he relaxed and as the desire returns, he places his hands on either side of Liam’s hips. 

“It’s alright, I’m alright,” he whispers against Liam’s mouth before kissing him again, Liam’s breathing becoming heavier as he starts to move, thrusting slowly at first, barely leaving Harry before pushing back in. 

He slowly picks up speed, pulling out further and sliding back in faster, his growing knot catching deliciously each time and Harry’s eyes almost roll back into his head in pleasure. It’s not long before his knot is too large to properly thrust and he presses inside of Harry and rolls his hips instead, Harry’s fingers gripping his hips now, moaning and panting more with each movement, feeling like he was going to burst when he reached his climax. 

“Fuck Harry,” Liam breathes into his ear, moans between each breath. “Come for me, come on my knot, I want to feel it.”

Bucking his hips up unabashedly, with little rhythm, Harry reaches between them and wraps his hand around his own cock, stroking it quickly and spilling only moments later, voice almost a scream as he yells Liam’s name. 

His body flutters and squeezes around Liam’s cock and knot and sends him over the edge only seconds later, Harry’s name coming from his throat. 

Harry’s hips keep bucking through his release, and he can feel Liam’s cock moving inside him, filling him. 

As he comes down from the high, Liam drops boneless on top of him, though his cock continues to twitch inside of Harry as he continues to come in spurts, a process that will likely take the better part of an hour. 

Harry trails his fingers up and down Liam’s back and sides gently, relishing in the feeling of them being joined, a part of each other, the sweat cooling on their skin but heat still so strong between their bodies. 

After a while, Liam regains his faculties and pulls himself up onto his elbows to lean down and gently kiss Harry, a much more languid and lazy type of kiss but still lovely. He moans into Harry’s mouth now and again as another wave of release goes over him but he’s calm otherwise. 

It is only when Harry’s leg starts to ache, his hip twinging from the odd angle he is holding it to support the cast that he squirms slightly. Liam notices immediately and pulls away from the kiss to look down at Harry. 

“Am I squishing you? Are you alright?”

Harry smiles at him gently, brushing a piece of hair stuck to his forehead back. 

“Just my leg, but I’m fine.”

Liam glances down at the offending appendage and then back up at Harry, his mind clearly working before he suddenly wraps his arms around Harry and rolls them so Harry is on top. Liam’s knot pulls at where it is still inside of Harry, a slight painful burn but then Liam manhandles them so they are sitting up on the bed, Harry straddling his lap with his sore leg now resting comfortably on the bed, a pillow under his knee while his other heel nestles up against Liam’s ass. 

When he’s done, Liam pushes Harry’s hair back out of his face for him and smirks at him smugly, proud of finding a solution and Harry has to laugh and kiss him in gratitude. 

The front door opens downstairs and voices travel up the stairs, sounding jubilant and he distinctly hears Alice as she laughs happily. 

Harry glances at the door and can’t help but laugh at the potential circumstances that might take place. 

“I really hope she doesn’t come up to check on me right now, it could get very awkward.”

Liam glances at the door as well, his face mildly alarmed. 

“Yes, agreed. Though she has already seen you naked, some how she has missed the opportunities of seeing me in such a state.”

Harry laughs, cheeks dimpling. 

“Have you been making an effort to have such a circumstance take place?”

Liam looks shocked and offended.

“Absolutely not, she’s my employee, and that is not part of her job description.”

“Yet seeing me naked seems to be,” Harry retorts.

“When necessary, it’s in her contract,” Liam replies dryly and Harry laughs harder.

Then they hear her coming up the stairs and he stops laughing immediately and they stare at each other with wide eyes.

“Harry? Are you home already? I was told you left the party early,” she calls as she reaches the top of the stairs 

Panicking, Harry starts yelling.

“Yes, I’m here! Don’t open the door Alice! Please do not open the door.”

Liam snorts and laughs harder and Harry threatens to punch him in the arm at first. But then he thinks of a better vengeance and tightens his muscles around Liam’s knot in retaliation and the alpha’s laugh is choked off as he bites back a moan, another spurt of come filling Harry. 

“What? Are you alright? Are you ill?” Comes Alice’s panicked voice and it’s clear she’s right outside the door now and they both tense in panic as the handle rattles slightly. 

“Don’t open the door!” They both shout in unison and there is a long silence before a quiet, muffled ‘oh’ from her on the other side of the door. 

“Right… I uh… I’ll leave you to it then…” she trails off, her footsteps suddenly taking off in a hurry back down the stairs and Harry collapses into hysterics, laughing into Liam’s shoulder. 

“We have just traumatized that woman,” Liam deadpans and Harry laughs harder.

“Not as much as if she had opened the door,” he points out between fits. 

Liam nods and pulls his lips up in agreement. 

“True.” Then he turns and gives Harry a half hearted glare. “That was dirty pool by the way.”

Harry tries to look innocent, as though he has no idea what he’s referring to but he can’t maintain it for long before he laughs, pinching Liam’s sides playfully. 

“You weren’t helping in the situation!”

“And making me moan like that was?” He replies, squeezing Harry’s ass with his hands. 

“Are you complaining about this right now?” Harry asks, tightening his muscles once more and grinning as Liam’s eyes roll back slightly, mouth dropping open. “I didn’t think so.”

After he comes down from another wave of pleasure Liam stares at him, his face open and adoring and curious.

“What in hell took you so long Harry?” He whispers.

Harry smiles gently and kisses him slowly, savoring it for as long as he wants before replying. 

“Obviously I’m a stubborn idiot,” he smiles again, resting his forehead against Liam’s, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders. “I’m glad you were right though, and I’m glad I fell in love with you before this, because it makes it even better.”

Liam’s arms slide around his waist, pulling him almost impossibly close as he kisses Harry breathless. When they finally break, they pant into each others mouths, lips just barely touching still. 

“I love you too, no matter how much you frustrate me and drive me insane, I love you,” Liam whispers.

Harry grins, cheeks dimpling again and eyes crinkling before he straightens his face to one of complete smugness.

“Oh I know, that was my evil plan all along,” he giggles, breaking his expression and Liam just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

“I’m beginning to think you are the universe’s way of punishing me for something I did in a past life,” Liam retorts.

Harry laughs while looking shocked and offended.

“Oh it’s like that is it,” he retorts and tightens his muscles once again, making Liam curse loudly. 

“Shit! Harry, fuck, I’m sorry, clearly I’m wrong,” he takes a deep breath and shakes his head to clear it. “No… no I think you’re perfect for me.”

“Indeed, it would seem that way,” Harry replies and nods, the smug look returning before it becomes quizzical. “How do you propose we break the news to your grandmother?”

Liam stares at him for a long moment.

“Do you really want to discuss my grandmother while my knot is buried inside of you? Really?”

Harry barks out a laugh.

“No, no I suppose not,” he hums in thought, leaning in closer to Liam again. “No, I think I would much rather kiss you.”

And so he does, slow and languid, soft brushes of lips and deeper presses, tongues tasting the other with no hurry or destination in mind. 

When Liam’s knot finally begins to go down and they are able to break apart, they only separate long enough to clean up and climb under the quilt, turning the lights out and throwing a few more logs on the fire, though the heat between them is more than enough. 

They fall asleep in a sated tangle of limbs, and Harry doesn’t have a single nightmare. 


	51. Chapter 51

_Liam_  
  
The word bliss doesn’t feel like it is adequate enough to describe how he feels when he wakes. Harry’s back is pressed against his chest, ass nestled right in against Liam’s cock and his curls are plastered across Liam’s face and nose, but he doesn’t care. He takes a deep breath of Harry’s scent, somehow sweeter and more familiar and wraps his arms around him a little tighter. 

He had absolutely no idea what had made the omega change his mind, but he was ecstatic beyond words. He had already suspected Harry to be his true mate, had suffered all of the generally expected symptoms of such a situation but he had realized in that one kiss, that first one, that he had no idea just how powerful it was. 

Harry sighs softly, pressing back and lacing his fingers with Liam’s against his chest. 

“Morning,” Harry says quietly, voice rough from sleep but warm and pleasant. 

“Good morning my love,” Liam replies, humming softly and pressing a kiss to Harry’s neck.

He has no idea what time it is, and frankly he doesn’t care. He can hear the house moving about below them, servants cleaning and preparing breakfast, or possibly lunch, but he’s perfectly happy to stay in their little bubble in the bedroom and forget the rest of the world. And it seems no one is interested in bursting the bubble either, he credits Alice for that, he assumes she has spread the word to give them privacy and he’s grateful. 

In fact, he’s glad that they have no plans for the day. They had reserved New Years Day for rest, a respite between the two biggest events of the season, Lord Corden’s party and the Royal Ball tomorrow. Liam had assumed he’d spend the day discussing political plans with his grandmother or going on visits to the potential women he was considering as his wife and maybe a relaxed meal at a restaurant with Niall and Louis but he’s very much more in favor of spending it naked in bed with Harry. 

He has no idea if his grandmother has heard the news from the servants or not but unless she has something very important to discuss with him, it’s unlikely she will come find him and Charlotte had made it known she had visits planned all day and wouldn’t be home. So he expected absolutely no one to come to the door and didn’t worry about it at all. 

Which was a mistake, because he hadn’t bothered to consider Niall Horan. 

Growing up as friends, they were used to just walking into each others bedrooms without knocking, it was something that amused Louis to no end. 

It’s a strange set of events that his sleep and Harry induced brain don’t process fast enough to prevent what happens next.

He hears the footsteps on the stairs, a voice that sounds a lot like Louis’ echoing up them.

“Niall, where are you going? I don’t think you should…”

And then the door opens.

“Liam? Where are you, we were worried... OH MY GOD!” Comes Niall's voice, raising in volume significantly before the door slams with the sound of fast moving Irish cursing. “Sweet Jesus! Oh my God! Fuck!” 

Harry and Liam both jump in shock and stare at the door wide eyed for a moment, listening to the litany of cursing outside as it quickly goes down the stairs, followed by Louis finishing the sentence he had started before Niall opened the door.

“… go in there.” 

It is then Liam realizes he’s kicked the quilt off of himself, the heat he and Harry created in the room making the blanket stifling and it was his back that was to the door and therefore his very naked ass. His ass that Niall just got one very good view of moments ago. 

Shock being replaced by mortification and annoyance, Liam flops back on the bed and rubs his face with his hands. Seconds later Harry starts laughing.

“What a bloody fucking idiot,” Liam groans, his face red with embarrassment. 

“What in hell was he doing? Does he not know to knock?” Harry laughs, sitting up and pushing his hair back from his face. 

“No, no he doesn’t, haven’t you met Niall?” Liam grumbles and pulls his hands away from his face, startling at the sight of Harry sitting next to him nude and almost glowing in the morning sunlight. 

Harry senses his stare and looks down at him, mouth pulling up into a smirk. 

“What?” He asks, green eyes glittering.

“Just you. So beautiful.” He slides his hand up Harry’s arm and pulls him down to kiss him slowly, sliding their tongues together and relishing the feel of his soft skin under his hands. 

Harry hums into his mouth, giving in easily and willingly for a few minutes before pulling away. 

“While I’m not opposed to where this is headed, we should probably at least acknowledge our two friends downstairs,” he says quietly, voice husky with desire.

Liam grumbles and glances at the door. 

“I think they know what we are up to, I doubt an explanation is necessary.”

Harry laughs once.

“Have you met Louis? Of course he will want to talk to me about it, and the sooner I get it done with, the sooner we can get back to this.” He waves a hand over their bodies and the bed. 

Liam grumbles again but acquiesces and sits up, looking about the room for some form of clothing he can put on.

“Suppose I should go give Niall a talking to about what he just did,” he relents, knowing that eye contact with this friend will likely be impossible for a while.

Harry laughs behind him, sliding his pajama top onto his shoulders and Liam takes his idea and heads for his own pajamas on top of his bedroll in the corner. 

“Where are my crutches?” Harry asks, eyes scanning the room and Liam frowns as he tries to remember where he left them. 

“Downstairs I think.” He has a vague recollection of the driver bringing them in and shrugs, walking around the bed and holding out his arms for Harry, who doesn’t even hesitate, something that brings Liam a great deal of joy. 

Harry nuzzles his nose under Liam’s jaw as they head to the stairs, placing soft kisses on the sensitive skin and Liam groans slightly at their morning being interrupted, his cock twitching in his pants. 

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, he spots the crutches and considers them for a moment before walking past them and just carrying Harry into the drawing room. He hears Harry chuckle quietly but he says nothing, just pulls his lips away and sits up more appropriately in Liam’s arms. 

When they walk into the drawing room, Louis is perched on the edge of the sofa, face smug but also happy. Niall is facing the fireplace and fidgeting, clearly trying to avoid looking at either one of them. 

He gently lowers Harry onto the sofa next to Louis and stands fidgeting himself. The silence goes on for a few beats too long and he can’t stand it, face flushing in embarrassment again.

“Shall I ring for tea?” He asks gruffly and he hears both Louis and Harry laugh quietly. 

“That sounds lovely,” Louis replies before looking pointedly at his mate. “Doesn’t it Niall?” Niall grunts in response, still staring fiercely at the fireplace and Louis’ patience runs out. “Oh for crying out loud, it was just a bare ass, you’ve seen one before.”

Niall throws Louis a dirty look and barely glances at Liam before reddening again and averting his eyes. 

“Would it have killed you to knock?” Harry asks pointedly. 

Niall turns and stares at him.

“I didn’t… how was I to know…I was concerned…” He rambles out, hands flailing wildly and eyes darting between Harry and Louis. He stops speaking and shoves one hand into his hair, the other twitching at his side. 

“Concerned about what?” Liam asks, worried about what they might have heard. Rumors had a tendency to bloom and spread like wildfire during the season.

“You both left the party last night so suddenly, but no one saw you leave together, I was worried that Harry might have run off or that something had happened, an emergency of some kind…” He waves his hands vaguely in the air again and finally turns around, though he avoids making eye contact with Liam. 

Harry looks indignant on the couch.

“Why the hell would I run off? Where exactly would I go on a broken leg?”

Niall shrugs and looks at Louis, who has gone a bit sheepish.

“Louis told me you saw Rose kiss Liam and I was worried about what that might have made you do,” Niall admits.

Harry frowns slightly and glances at Liam. Guilt creeps over Liam at the reminder, he should have stayed at Harry’s side all night. He hadn’t wanted Rose to kiss him at all, and had pushed her away almost immediately, leaving her looking confused and pained on the dance floor when he saw Harry hurrying towards the door. 

“It didn’t make me happy but it also gave me the push I needed to do what was right,” He looks over at Niall, a devious glint in his eye. “You saw the end result this morning.”

Niall huffs in annoyance, “I certainly saw an end, one I never wanted or needed to see.”

Louis snorts and laughs and Harry feigns being offended.

“How dare you, Liam has a very nice ass, as you have witnessed,” he declares hotly.

Heat quickly creeping into his cheeks, Liam stares at Harry in horror. 

He and Louis just look at Liam appraisingly, both of them eyeing him from head to toe.

“I’m sorry I missed it really, perhaps you could turn around and let me have a look Lee, it would only be right so I can make a full and proper opinion on the matter,” Louis states evenly, eyes glinting as Harry giggles beside him. 

“Louis!” Niall yells.

“Yes, but for fairness, I think it’s only right Liam and I get a look at Niall’s bare ass, don’t you think?” Harry asks just as evenly and Louis nods quickly.

“Indubitably, for fairness.”

“Stop it both of you! No one is dropping their pants and baring their ass in the drawing room!” Liam all but yells. 

“I should certainly hope not,” comes a stern voice from the door and they all turn quickly to see the Dowager standing on the threshold looking horrified. 

“Grandmother,” Liam says as politely as possible, bowing appropriately, Niall doing the same behind him. 

She surveys them, Louis and Niall both dressed in morning suits like proper gentleman, Harry and Liam in their pajamas with birds nest hair. 

“Liam, a word in private please,” she demands, leaving no room for argument. 

He nods, dread filling him and he follows her upstairs into her bedroom, since in a house that small there wasn’t many places to go speak where ears wouldn’t hear them.

“Have you lost your mind?” She tears into him the moment the door is closed. “I hear you pushed poor Rose away when she showed you affection last night and left the party without even thanking the host. Are you determined to completely destroy all of the work I’ve done?”

He takes a deep breath to steady himself. She had been so willing to believe him when he told her he thought Harry to be his true mate, had been supportive of Harry and it seemed that she had grown to like him a great deal. But since they had arrived in London, her opinion had seemed to change and she often treated Harry as though he were an inconvenience and getting in the way of their plans. Admittedly, Harry had been maudlin and not behaved completely up to her standards, but Liam knew why now and he just had to convince her.

“Harry is my true mate grandmother,” he starts and she cuts him off immediately with a wave of her hand.

“Yes, yes, I know you believe that, but it is beside the point when he’s not interested in actually mating with you and I don’t see why you are still focusing on that when you should be out visiting Rose right now and solidifying that relationship since as far as I can tell she’s more likely to give you an heir.”

He waits until she’s done, one brow raised, ready to truly drop the bomb.

“Grandmother, listen to me, Harry is my true mate, I know this because we actually did mate, last night, I know it for certain now and so does he.”

The room is so silent after his revelation that he swears he can hear the snow falling outside. She stares at him with her eyes wide and mouth open slightly for a long moment before her hands press against her cheeks, a squeak of surprise coming from her throat. Her mouth moves a few times as she tries to find words and he worries slightly that he might have been more delicate, she was at a late age in life after all and he wasn’t intending to kill her with this news. 

“You mean he actually…” she finally starts, eyes still wide. 

“Yes, he initiated it actually, he finally realized that he loves me and I think he was scared of losing me,” Liam says happily, almost smug in knowing he was right all along.

“Is that why he’s been so bloody moody since we got here?” She asks, frowning slightly and Liam laughs.

“Yes, seeing Rose be affectionate with me might have triggered him, but no matter how it came about, we have each other now, and I have never been so happy in my life.” His throat tightens with emotion, the joy in his chest is like a fluttering bird and he could cry from the delight. 

“Oh Liam, and he feels the same?” She asks, still suspicious despite it all. 

“Yes, I’m certain, but if you are concerned, ask him yourself,” he replies, refusing to let her negativity pull him down in this moment. 

She nods, lifting one brow in consideration, “You do realize this changes nothing in regards to the situation surrounding your title and estate?”

And there it was, right back to the politics. He huffs out and shakes his head slowly in annoyance. 

“Yes, I’m aware, but heaven forbid I was determined to spend at least one day enjoying having my true mate with me,” he states, growing annoyed despite his best efforts.

“You don’t have time Liam, I know it’s all roses and butterflies right now, but you can’t let up," she declares. "In fact, you should go ready yourself and pay a call to Lord Greeley this afternoon, make sure he knows you’re eager to make an alliance.”

“I’m certain he’s fully aware, seeing as we have already drawn up a contract after only a few days.” He could feel his mood falling now and silently cursed her. The only solace was knowing the moment he saw Harry again, kissed him, he would feel better.

“Yes but then you spurned her last night, how do you think that looks right now,” she chastises, lowering her chin to give him one of her looks.

“If I’m honest grandmother, I don’t care,” he says angrily, and immediately regrets it when he sees the ire cross her face. But then he realizes he means it, he really doesn’t care what Lord Greeley or Rose think. “I don’t think she is the right choice after all, what about Lady Elizabeth Grey, Harry mentioned that he thinks she’s a better option.”

She shakes her head in disbelief, “What? You have gone mad! You know exactly why she is a terrible choice, and why would you listen to Harry? He knows nothing about our world, is he just trying to sabotage us now?”

Fury rips through him at the accusation she’s making.

“Don’t you dare disparage him,” he spits. “He is doing no such thing and I think he’s got this figured out far better than you are giving him credit for.”

She sighs loudly in exasperation, “Liam, do not be led by your manhood please.”

“I’m not! And this conversation is done because clearly there is no reasoning with you!” He is yelling now, and has to turn and leave the room before he says something he regrets. 

He slams the door behind him and storms across the hall to his and Harry’s bedroom and breathes heavily, trying to calm himself before he goes back downstairs. Her lust for power has corrupted her sense and her concern for him, that is the only explanation. 

He hears his name downstairs, Harry calling him from the bottom of the stairs quietly, voice full of concern and he relaxes almost immediately, feeling soothed. 

He quickly hurries out of the bedroom and to the stairs and finds Harry standing at the bottom, his crutches tucked under his arms and he assumes Louis or Niall retrieved them for him. He barely stops before rushing down the steps and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pressing his nose into his neck, taking a deep breath of his glorious scent, calm washing over him. 

Harry huffs a soft noise and leans into Liam, kissing his cheek and jaw where he can reach. 

“Louis and Niall left, we are to meet them for dinner later,” he says quietly. “Now, would you like to tell me what you were yelling about up there? I know she tends to bring that out in people but rarely you.”

Liam sighs loudly and lifts his head to look into Harry’s eyes, the heat so strong that if he even had the tiniest doubt about the affection between them, it is erased immediately.  “We should go upstairs,” he says quickly, already readying to pick Harry up.

“Liam! While I enjoy and match your enthusiasm, we should talk about things first,” Harry declares with a laugh, eyes widening.

It takes him a beat to realize what Harry has concluded from his suggestion and he laughs, shaking his head.

“I meant we should go upstairs to talk, where it’s private.” Then he shrugs, feeling more devious. “If other things happen to take place, well then it’s good we are in the right location.”

Harry laughs and kisses him, his lips warm and soft and delicious and enough to make Liam forget everything for a few moments and then he pulls away, laughing again.

“Let’s go then,” Harry agrees evenly, laughing a moment later.

Not needing to be told twice, he quickly lifts Harry and starts up the stairs. Harry hangs on to his crutches, keeping them out of Liam’s way as they climb and they reach the bedroom without issue, closing the door behind them. 

He gently sits Harry on the bed and then turns back to the door considering. He didn’t particularly want a recurrence of what had happened with Niall. It would be even worse if his grandmother decided to come continue their argument at a particularly inopportune moment. He doesn’t even want to think about her walking in while he’s knotted inside of Harry. 

Knowing this, he quickly grabs a chair and wedges it under the door handle, preventing it from being opened and hears Harry laughing behind him. 

“I don’t think Niall will ever do that again Liam,” he points out.

“It’s not Niall I’m worried about, there are other people in this house you know,” Liam retorts.

Harry hums in agreement and nods, “Yes, very true.” 

Liam sighs in relief and heads over to the bed and sits down next to Harry, arms around his waist pulling him closer immediately and leaning in to kiss him again but Harry puts a finger on his lips and stops him.

“Talk to me, what were you arguing about, maybe I can help,” Harry says gently, green eyes full of affection and concern.

A ripple of disappointment goes through Liam but he sighs and gives in, “What do you think we were arguing about?”

“Me, probably, and your upcoming nuptials to Rose,” Harry lists.

“Correct,” he pokes Harry in the nose. “Always the same things since we got here.”

Harry stares at him, his face indecipherable and it seems he’s trying to figure out what to say.

“Did you tell her about us?” He finally asks. 

Liam frowns and nods, remembering how she was dubious about Harry’s true feelings. 

“Yes, but I’m not sure she believes it to be genuine.”

Harry rolls his eyes, not looking surprised at all, but then he looks troubled again. 

“I don’t know where she and I went wrong, why she seems to have turned on me since we arrived in London," he says sadly, looking down at his hands.

Liam’s heart hurts hearing this, his hand going up to gently cup Harry’s cheek immediately before softly brushing his hair back from his face. 

“I think she has been so focused on creating an advantageous alliance that she has lost her judgement and sadly, she seems to see you as an impediment to her progress.”

“How though? I was always going to be your omega, if nothing else, and it’s not like I’m a big surprise to Lord Greeley or even Rose.”

“You haven’t exactly been the happiest of people since we got here,” Liam says gently and Harry looks at him wounded. Liam immediately cradles his face gently again, keeping his eyes locked on Harry’s. “I know why now, I don’t doubt or question anything but she hasn’t seen you show me how you feel, so she is dubious. Once she sees the affection between us, she won’t be able to question it. I think she just accepted your earlier decision to never mate with me and saw finding me a wife as a way to fill that void, but there was never any replacing you for me, I couldn’t even consider it.”

Harry relaxes slightly and nods, “I suppose I see her point, but I don’t see why she is so determined for it to be Rose. She doesn’t see that there are more advantageous matches to be made, ones that will also be more willing to accept you and I as a unit, which let’s be honest, I don’t think Rose will ever do.”

Liam has to agree with that assessment. He’d not seen it at the beginning, she’d been so nice to Harry, or so it seemed, but as they had spent time together, he had started to realize that she wasn’t happy with him having an omega at all. Her jealousy had shown every time he even brought Harry up in conversation and he didn’t doubt at all that she had intentionally kept him away from Harry at the party last night. 

“I agree that Rose is rather possessive," Liam admits. "But I don't know what you mean about other more advantageous matches. You mentioned Lady Elizabeth Grey yesterday, and I’m afraid I don’t follow your logic there.”

Harry nods and a strange look of determination comes over his face. 

“She is the sentimental favorite Liam, all of the Lords were great fans of her father and none of them want to see her fail or for the estate to be taken from her family because her brother is too young to take control. But the trouble is, the financial state of the holding deters many eligible Lords from considering taking her on as a wife, because they don’t want to be beholden to rescuing it.”

“Harry I know this, and I’m afraid to say that I am one of the eligible Lords not willing to take on the burden.” He feels guilty about this fact, but the risk seemed far too great and she lacked the connections that Rose brought to the table. 

“But that’s just it, it’s not that much of a burden, not to you at least. She’s done very well at already rebuilding the estate back to it’s former glory, it just needs someone to invest in it, with the promise of a return later on and it can be saved and that person will be seen as a hero.” Harry implores Liam with his eyes, trying to get him to see it as he does. “The Lords all want her saved, but none of them are willing to do the work, but the one who does? That man would win infinite favor and support in the House as a gentleman, including support from nobility even higher, such as the Duke of Cumbria.”

Liam frowns and tries to absorb it all. He could see Harry’s train of thought now, and could even agree that he would certainly gain the support of a lot of people if he took this path, but he couldn’t see the connection to Lord Greeley. 

“But Robert is Rose’s uncle, her family, it would seem to me that marrying into his family is far more advantageous and would create an obligation on his part, would it not?” He asks carefully.

Harry shakes his head quickly, “No, that’s the point. Robert is a fair man who does support his family, but not to a fault. And don’t kid yourself, he’s fully aware of the real reason you are trying to marry Rose and I don’t think he likes it, that’s why he’s cautioning you to take more time. I think he likes you, he feels for your situation but he might be feeling that the method is morally corrupt, tricking a young girl into feeling affection for you to gain the support of her uncle politically when you have no real interest in her, at least I don’t think you do.” He narrows his eyes and stares at Liam.

“Of course not!" Liam replies with horror. "You know I love you, but I see your point. His support for me and Rose has been shaky at best, but how do you know he will be happier about me marrying Lady Elizabeth, wouldn’t it just be seen as me doing the same thing really? Tricking a young woman?”

Harry shakes his head again, “No, because she’s here for the exact same reason you are, to save her families estate and make an advantageous alliance and that’s all. She’s no more here for a loving husband than you are for a loving wife and everyone knows it.” 

The truth of Harry’s words was starting to really set in and he couldn’t help but wonder how he had gained so much information over the few days, especially since he had not been to as many events as Liam. He looks at Harry questioningly, and it’s as though the omega reads his mind.

“Lord Malik. He came and spoke to me when you were at the luncheon. He had noticed you courting Rose and thought I should know all of the information to help you,” Harry admits, looking worried about Liam's reaction.

Liam starts in surprise, he hadn’t expected that and couldn’t help question the other Lord’s motives slightly, but he had to admit that the advice was sound, if it was true that Robert would support the man who married Lady Elizabeth. 

“The most important thing though, if you decide to follow this advice and I pray you do, is to make sure it is written in the contract that you have no intentions of taking control of the estate and will willingly hand it over to Albert Grey when he comes of age. If you show yourself not to be selfish and instead benevolent then you will have won the war and the best part is that Lady Elizabeth will never want to move to Bolton.”

Liam chuckles, that was one of Niall’s biggest selling points when he was considering Lady Frances, her complete lack of desire to live with her husband. 

He gently takes Harry’s hands and squeezes them and smiles at him softly. 

“Thank you, what you say does make sense but I have to make sure it is sound.”

Harry nods quickly.

“Of course, and I think I know how.”


	52. Chapter 52

_Harry_  
  
Much to both of their disappointment, Harry’s quickly hatching plan left no time for another roll around in bed, but they promised each other they would make up for it later. It doesn’t stop them from kissing for far longer than their time allowed, but they were both so addicted to each other now, it was almost impossible to stop. 

Harry quickly bathes and gets dressed while Liam runs down to the phone and calls Niall, explaining his role in their plans and then he calls Lord Greeley and asks him to afternoon tea with his wife. Rose had made it known that she intended to visit friends in the afternoon, so it was the perfect time to ensure she didn’t join them. And it is even luckier that she has already headed out when Liam calls.

Once Harry is ready, he waits anxiously in the bedroom while Liam bathes and dresses. Then they head down to the drawing room, making it known they had guests coming for tea so the kitchen staff could prepare sandwiches and pots of tea to be ready at two in the afternoon. 

The final step was getting the Dowager out of the house, a much more difficult task. She had shut herself in her bedroom after her argument with Liam but would likely come down if she heard Lord Greeley’s voice in the house. 

Their solution came in the form of Charlotte arriving home just after lunch. Her afternoon visit had been cancelled because evidently her friend had taken ill from too much fun at the party the night before so they quickly pulled her in to their scheme, hoping she would be sympathetic and helpful. 

She is overjoyed at their news and seems emotional about how happy they are together and agrees whole heartedly to help. It takes her a bit of effort, but eventually she convinces Edith to join her on a visit to Lady Charles, the Countess of Devon. She just hopes they will be let in the door since they hadn’t sent notice in advance. 

The house finally readied and emptied of possible trouble makers, they sit in the drawing room and wait nervously. They still have half an hour before Lord Greeley is due to arrive and the room to themselves so not surprisingly, they start with some quick kisses, just to quell the need, but it soon turns more heated. 

It was just so easy to forget where they were, or who might be around when they touched each other. Harry couldn’t help but constantly find ways to touch Liam’s skin, sliding a hand up his sleeve or running his fingers down his neck, usually following them with his lips. It was insane to him now that he resisted this for so long, was actually against it, when it was the most incredible, wonderful thing in the world. 

Harry is almost in Liam’s lap, leg and cast thrown over his thighs, Liam’s hand on his ass, arms pulling the other closer as they thoroughly explore each others mouths when Alice walks in to set the tray with tea cups and plates down. 

Lost as they are in each other, they don’t even hear her enter or see her. It is only when she subtly clears her throat that they take notice, both of them pulling away like scolded children and grinning sheepishly. 

She had her back to them, setting things out, making sure the napkins were neat and other such things but Harry can see that she is smiling anyway. 

“While I’m glad for this turn of events, over the moon in fact because nothing makes me happier than to see the two of you happy together, I would like to point out that it is five minutes to two and you might want to fix yourselves up before your guests arrive,” she points out, voice happy but slightly chastising.

Harry snorts quietly as Liam very surreptitiously adjusts his pants to accommodate his erection. 

“Of course, thank you Alice,” he says a moment later, voice husky and it sends a jolt straight to Harry’s groin. 

He bites his lip to keep from groaning but still slides a hand up Liam’s thigh quickly, squeezing dangerously close to his cock before pulling his hand away. 

As soon as Alice leaves the room, Liam breathes out loudly, scrubbing his fingers through his hair to neaten it.

“I am going to explode before this afternoon is over,” he says quietly, voice almost deadpan and Harry laughs. 

“Don’t you dare, all exploding will be done inside of me later,” he replies, making his voice just as deadpan and Liam’s head snaps up and his eyes widen as he stares at Harry before laughing.

“You are going to be the death of me, I swear.”

Harry leans his forehead against Liam’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath of his scent.

“Same for me.”

The door knocker sounds, and they both tense in preparation. 

Lord Greeley and his wife Emily are led into the room a few moments later and the usual round of handshakes and cheek kisses are passed around in a friendly manner.

Harry does notice however that Robert seems to look at both of them strangely after he greets them, brows furrowing slightly in confusion and a knot of worry settles in his stomach that he is suspicious of their plans. 

They quickly all find seats and pleasant conversation starts up, with Emily asking Harry how his leg is feeling and how much longer he will have to wear the cast and Robert asking Liam about Bolton Abbey and the potential hunt next year. Discussion of that particular event makes Harry tense slightly, remembering how horrible it had been but he hopes next year it will be greatly improved with a well edited guest list. Throughout their polite conversations, Robert continues to look between the two of them curiously, brow furrowing for a few moments before he’s distracted by the topic again. 

At around half past two, the door knocker sounds again and moments later Niall and Louis come in with Lady Elizabeth Grey in tow. The plan was that they were to drop in for a visit with her, as society people tended to do and then they would casually mention that their next visit was with Lord Payne and would she like to join them. She was there, so clearly she was interested. 

Lady Elizabeth’s dark blue eyes are cautious as she comes in but she smiles warmly at the assembled group and greets them like a seasoned professional. What is most important though is how Robert greets her, with uncharacteristic warmth and kindness and Harry can’t help but nudge Liam slightly to make sure he’s paying attention. 

Liam does make the effort to be very kind to her and pulls her into the conversation immediately. He gets her to talk about her efforts with her brothers estate, her successes and future plans and Robert sits looking completely impressed with her and with Liam at times.

As they take their tea from the footman, Harry notices Niall staring at him strangely and frowns in his direction, trying to get him to explain himself but the blond just shakes his head minutely and turns back to the conversation between Robert, Liam and Lady Elizabeth. 

Louis waits until the assembled guests have shifted about, with Liam moving closer to Lady Elizabeth and Robert, all of them deeply engrossed in conversation before taking the opportunity to quickly scoot across the room to sit next to Harry, smiling at him warmly. They hadn’t had much of a chance to discuss the dramatic change in Liam and Harry’s relationship this morning, what with Edith pitching a tantrum and Liam being pushed to the limits of his temper by it. They had quickly chosen to leave only moments after they had heard voices being raised upstairs, feeling strongly that the family needed some private time to sort through what had happened and hopefully come to some agreement. 

Louis leans forward to whisper something in Harry’s ear but instead all he hears is a sharp intake of breath and Louis jolts back slightly, staring at Harry strangely. 

Having had about enough of being stared at in such a manner from now three separate people, he demands an explanation.

“What?” He whispers harshly. “Why is everyone looking at me strangely?”

“You smell different.” Louis states, his voice curious, before realizing his volume and glancing towards the others to make sure they weren’t listening. Harry had the impression that Robert might be, his head tilting just slightly their way and he leans in closer to avoid being overheard.

“What do you mean I smell different?” He tries to surreptitiously sniff himself but it’s difficult to do so without it looking obvious.

Louis leans forward again, as though to speak in his ear again and Harry hears him sniffing a few times before he speaks.

“It’s strange, I still smell you, but your scent is different,” he whispers and sniffs again and leans back, head tilting to the side slightly as he considers it. It takes him a moment but when he comes to a conclusion he looks a little excited.

“It’s you and Liam, your scent, it’s both of you combined and not like he’s just left it on you, which I’m sure he has,” Louis lowers his chin and smirks at Harry knowingly, making him blush slightly. “No, it’s as though he’s part of you now, I don’t know how to describe it, like your scents combined and now you are both.” He glances towards Liam, eyes curious. “I wonder if Liam is the same?” He asks Harry in a whisper.

Harry looks at Liam as well, his eyes crinkling as he smiles at something Emily has just said and he feels a burst of warmth in his chest. He hadn’t noticed a change in Liam’s scent at all, but then Liam hadn’t noticed anything about his changing. 

But if Louis is right, that his scent has changed, he has a strong suspicion that Robert has noticed and is trying to sort it out himself. One thing they had agreed upon was that they would keep their true mate status private, fearing it would cause an even bigger scandal and Liam would lose any chance at making an alliance. There were still a lot of non-believers out there and true mates were not a recognized relationship within the law. 

The knot of worry grows, if Robert was one of the non-believers, would it cause him to turn on them entirely?

Just as he is thinking this, Robert turns and looks at him appraisingly, and nods once, as though he is silently coming to a conclusion of some kind. Harry sits up slightly, trying to pay more attention to their conversation. 

“You will have to visit New York one day Lord Payne, take Harry with you, I think he would like it,” Emily is saying, smiling brightly at Liam.

“I will consider the idea M’Lady, it sounds like a wonderful place, very exciting.” Liam replies, eyes flicking to Harry.

Both of them had noticed her omitting a mention of a wife in her suggestion. 

“What about you Lady Elizabeth, what do you hope to find this London season?” Robert asks suddenly, eyes sharp but not unfriendly as he looks at her. 

The young woman looks flustered at the question for a moment, eyes down on her sandwich in her lap but she quickly steels herself, straightening her back and lifting her chin almost defiantly.

“A business partner in the form of a husband my Lord, isn’t that what we ladies are all after. I know my situation is difficult to accept for most young Lord’s, but I think I have the sense to do what is necessary and only need someone to support me and I can promise a return on the investment.”

All eyebrows in the room shoot up at her directness, all but Robert’s, who looks almost proud of her, his eyes now flicking to Liam carefully. Harry had to hand it to him, he wasn’t a stupid man, he probably was already cottoning on to what this entire meeting was about and was now choosing not to dance around the subject anymore. 

“So you wouldn’t mind a husband who is already deeply in a relationship with someone else, like his omega partner?” Robert asks shrewdly.

Louis squeaks beside him in surprise, blue eyes wide that such an open and honest conversation was taking place, it was unheard of in London society, who much preferred to spread news through gossip and pretend like all marriages were made from love and not political handshakes. 

Lady Elizabeth quickly shakes her head, looking almost relieved at the question.

“Absolutely not, I have no need for a real husband, and would have no intention on interfering in a relationship that has been established on greater feelings than mutual financial gain,” she says, hand pressed to her chest, showing her honesty.

“That’s very smart of you, as there are some relationships between a Lord and his omega that are very strong, almost meant to be you might say, and it would be foolish to think such a man would covet a relationship with his wife, not that I would know as my marriage is one of the very rare ones built on love.” He looks at Emily and smiles warmly at her. “But I do admire you Lady Elizabeth and I think it important you are given the opportunity to do what is best for your estate and your brother.”

Liam, having sat with his eyes wide and mouth open through the majority of this exchange, finally comes back to life and tries to pull the guarantee that Robert would support him politically if he married Lady Elizabeth.

“So long as the man you marry is willing to forego any and all ideas of taking control of the estate himself, such an act would be in the interest of your brother and his future in the house and the title should of course remain in his control.” Liam says, he and Robert now staring at each other carefully, both of their eyes shrewd as they try to read the other.

“Of course Lord Payne, such benevolence would be beneficial for the Lord in question as well, since so many are keen to make sure the estate and title remains in the Grey name,” Robert says finally, a small smile on his face.

And there it was, the entire truth of the matter laid out in the span of a ten minute conversation. Clearly Robert was aware of the strength of the relationship between Harry and Liam, though perhaps he hadn’t quite put the words true mate to it yet, and he knew that what Liam needed was political power and not a real wife. But he was willing to provide that power if Liam helped take care of Lady Elizabeth and he was clearly especially pleased to see that Liam had no interest in stealing the title or land from her or her brother. 

Lady Elizabeth too seemed quite pleased with this turn of events and was smiling hopefully at Liam. Harry had the sense she had come into this season with very little confidence that she would find someone willing to do what she wanted and needed, but now there was the very real possibility from a Lord who was entirely capable of giving her the capital she required to really get her hard work off the ground and he was asking very little in return from her directly.

Robert and Liam nod at each other and then things are moving rapidly and discussions about lawyers are suddenly involved. 

By the time the Greeley’s and Lady Elizabeth leave, a sort of contract has been roughly written up, to be sent over to Liam’s lawyer immediately to be made more official and an agreement is made. 

Robert still looks at Harry strangely when he comes near him to shake his hand as he leaves but Harry notices he has the same strange look when he comes close to Liam as well. He’s still concerned about their secret being revealed as he couldn’t guess at the mans opinion on the subject, though clearly he had no issue with them being in a deep relationship. 

The moment they are out the door, Louis all but leaps on Liam, sniffing about his neck before pulling back and grinning at Harry. 

“He’s the same, you literally are both the same now,” he declares excitedly.

Liam looks entirely confused and frowns at Louis, trying to duck away from his advancing nose.

“What are you on about Louis, stop that!” He finally just pushes Louis away by his shoulders, making the smaller man giggle in glee at his discovery.

Niall comes closer a little slower, sneaking up on Liam from the side and sniffing quickly before backing away when Liam turns and glares at him.

“Have you not had enough of me today?” He demands and Niall turns red at the reminder of the events of the morning, making both Louis and Harry laugh. 

Niall says nothing and backs away quickly, sidling over to Harry and sniffing him, grinning at Louis as he reaches the same conclusion.

“That’s what it is, I knew something was different, strange somehow and I couldn’t figure out if it was just their scents intermingling in the room or if something else was going on.”

“Would someone like to fill me in on what you are talking about?” Liam looks at Harry, face slightly wounded at not being in the know when clearly Harry was.

Harry quickly hobbles over to him and takes his hand carefully without losing his balance before leaning in and taking a breath of Liam’s scent and he finally gets it, that strange combination of the two of them, sweet and woody, rich and earthen, honey and tea. It was easy for him to miss the change when their scents were combined just by sheer proximity but he could tell now that it was a deeper change, something they were both now giving off.

“We smell identical now, our scents changed and clearly people are noticing,” Harry tells him, grinning.

Liam looks mildly annoyed by Harry sniffing him as well but then startled by the revelation, immediately leaning forward and sticking his nose in Harry’s neck, tickling him with his breath.

It takes him a few breaths before he seems to sense it, sniffing inside of his own jacket. 

“It’s as though we are combined, it’s very strange,” Liam says confused, taking another sniff of himself and then Harry.

Louis and Niall laugh behind them as they each sniff each other and then themselves a few times, reveling in the changes. 

“Wait, you said people have been noticing, obviously these two,” he vaguely waves a hand at Louis and Niall, who both feign being offended at the dismissive way he refers to them. “Who else?” Then it seems to dawn on him. 

“Yes, I believe Robert noticed, he kept looking at me strangely and then you as well.” Harry supplies and Liam’s face fills with concern.

“We can’t tell him the truth, at least not yet, let him just be confused, if he questions it, we will just tell him it’s because of our proximity.”

Harry nods, relieved that he’s not the only one who thinks that is the best course of action.

“Wait, why? It seems to me that he is very supportive of your relationship, I would think he would be happy to hear you are true mates,” Louis asks.

Liam shakes his head, “He may not believe in it Louis, it’s not recognized by law and there are many Lords and members of the nobility who do not perceive it to be a real thing and there are some very negative opinions as well, those that think it is an illness that must be treated.”

Louis sighs loudly in annoyance,  “For crying out loud, those people are just jealous obviously.”

“Be that as it may, we can’t take the risk in case he is opposed to the concept. He obviously has no issues with you and I,” Liam waves between himself and Harry. “But we don’t want to complicate anything further and create any more scandal.”

He turns to Louis and Niall, eyes more focused on Louis.

“I’m afraid you can’t share this with anyone, I only hope my grandmother keeps it to herself, though I’m sure she will as she is fully aware of the risks, no matter her opinion on the subject right now.”

The reminder of her role in everything brings on a fresh wave of concern.

“Um, how exactly do you plan to tell her of the change in your upcoming matrimony?” Asks Niall delicately.

Liam sighs loudly, “I have no idea, but I best do it before we make an official announcement.”

They all stand silently for a few moments, Harry leaning more on Liam with each passing second, partly to just be closer to him, feel his warmth and lean body but also because his leg is sore and it’s easier to lean. 

Louis eyes them, an amused glint in his eye.

“Are you two still willing to join us for dinner at that new restaurant near the park or would you prefer we just left you alone to your debauchery?” He asks with a giggle.

Liam stares at him exasperated and Harry shakes his head, glancing at Liam. 

“It might be easier to just go get it over with, we both know he has a million questions and will not be satisfied until he has every detail,” Harry points out.

Liam rolls his eyes slightly, nodding, “And I’m sure he’s still sore about not getting a good look at my backside this morning so we will need to coddle him even more so.”

“HE is standing right here,” Louis declares hotly. “And I’m still waiting for you to drop your pants and give me my view Liam, it’s only fair and besides, how else am I going to create an honest opinion?”

Harry finally snorts and starts laughing, especially when Niall turns bright crimson again, averting his eyes from Liam.

“Alright, I suppose we can still join you for dinner, but please Louis, keep your questions clean,” Liam says, throwing Louis a warning look.

Louis looks smug and unrepentant as he pats Liam’s shoulder as he passes, heading for the door.

“Not a chance Liam, I want all the gory details,” he says just before stepping out, and Liam sighs in exasperation.

Harry laughs harder, following his friend, Liam at his side and for the first time in almost a year, he feels happy and as though he has a family again. He just hopes he doesn’t lose this one.


	53. Chapter 53

_Liam_  
  
Turns out the new restaurant is extremely popular amongst the upper classes. It’s packed and bustling from the moment they arrive to the moment they leave. They manage to secure a table for four near a back wall, Harry next to him giving them ample opportunity to steal touches throughout and it ends up being a mostly delightful evening. 

Until Rose spots them. Harry is the one who sees her first, the hand he has on Liam’s thigh tightening significantly. She bounces over to their table, a few friends in tow and is bursting with excitement to see him there. It makes him feel guilty that he’s made the decision to turn her away but he knows it’s the right path now, and continuing on with any type of conversation about marriage with her would only be leading her on. 

“Liam! What a delightful surprise! Isn’t this place wonderful, so chic and modern,” she squeaks, hands waving at the ambiance. Her deep red dress is very fashion forward for the time, some would say it was inappropriate with it’s deep V in the back, but Rose was one to buck the rules when she felt like doing something. Most of the time she was just pushing her boundaries. 

“Harry! I’m glad to see you out as well, are you recovered from last night? You left in such a hurry.” Her voice drips with faux concern and Liam’s guilt at jilting her ebbs significantly. 

He can see Harry trying to come up with an appropriate answer and supplies one himself that he knows Harry will find amusing.

“He is quite well now Rose, thank you. His senses are returned and I credit myself for taking such good care of him last night.” He glances at Harry and lifts his brows quickly, getting a smirk and raised brow in return, the hand on his thigh squeezing again. 

Rose looks between them and narrows her eyes slightly as she tries to work out Liam’s meaning. For some reason this makes him feel even more defiant and he slides an arm about Harry’s shoulders, pulling the omega in a little closer to him. Louis snorts and ducks his head to hide his giggles while Niall just sits and watches, looking amused with his chin on his hand. 

“Oh… well that’s good to hear, you are good man to have around then Liam.” Rose finally says, her voice confused and slightly irritated and Liam just hopes she will take the hint and leave. 

She doesn’t.

“Will you be coming to the Royal Ball tomorrow night?” She asks Harry, her tone blunt.

Harry smiles politely and nods, “Of course, I will be at Liam’s side as I should always be.”

Rose stares at him a moment, clearly trying not to react poorly.

“Of course,” she repeats and turns back to Liam. “Well I shall see you there then, enjoy your evening.”

With that she returns to her friends and they continue their round of the room talking with everyone and the four at the table all turn and shake their heads slightly. 

“Are you perhaps planning on making the announcement regarding yourself and Lady Elizabeth tomorrow night?” Louis asks innocently. “Because if you are, I would recommend you wear armor because I suspect Lady Rose is not going to take the news well.”

Liam huffs out a laugh and groans.

“Safe to say both of us should wear body armor,” Harry quips. “No doubt I will be who she blames for your change of heart.”

“My heart was never involved in regards to her, you know that.” Liam points out, squeezing Harry’s hand on his leg gently with the hand not currently around the omegas shoulders. 

Harry smiles at him softly, eyes full of affection as they meet Liam’s and it takes everything in his power not to lean forward and kiss him right now. Instead he laces his fingers with Harry’s, his other hand playing with the curls on Harry’s neck, fingers skimming his jaw now and again. 

Louis clears his throat loudly and both of them jump and turn to stare at him in surprise.

“While I am fully in support of your new found relationship and all the love and mushy feelings going around, could you try to keep things polite while we are in public? I’m not sure this crowd could handle you two knotting beside the buffet.”

“LOUIS!” Liam belts out, voice rising several octaves in shock.

The grin on Louis’ face belies the feigned annoyance in his voice and Niall looks horrified at his mate’s crude remark.

“Louis! Quiet!” He glances at the table behind them. “Someone could hear you.”

Harry laughs softly, glancing at Liam again and winking, a promise to continue what they had started later. 

Louis ignores all attempts at chastising his behavior and leans forward conspiratorially.

“Seriously though, I was promised a full description of how you two went from friendly acquaintances to passionate, madly in love mates.”

Liam groans again, releasing Harry’s hand to rub his forehead in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

“It’s relatively simple,” Harry says calmly, voice innocent. “I took your advice Louis.”

Louis sits up in surprise, completely thrown off his track. 

“Really? What advice? This has to be a first Harry because you normally either ignore my advice entirely or disparage it and then ignore it.”

Harry rolls his eyes and levels a serious look at Louis.

“First of all, that is not true at all. Secondly, do you not remember our conversation in the garden last night when I went to take the air?”

Louis considers it for a moment and then realization dawns on him.

“I told you to go kiss him at midnight, as is the tradition on New Years Eve.” He frowns slightly and turns to Liam. “I thought you kissed Rose though? I’m confused.”

Liam shakes his head immediately, “Absolutely not, she kissed me and I did not invite it from her at all, and when I extracted myself from her, I saw Harry hurrying out of the room and went to follow him.”

It had been fast, the look of devastation on Harry’s face as he had turned but it was etched on Liam’s memory, the only salvation being that it had all turned out in the end.

“I am entirely lost at this point,” Niall says quietly, eyes shifting between the three of them.

Harry waves his hand in the air to get them all to listen, eyes rolling again at the interruptions.

“Yes, I saw what Rose did and went to the front door to call for the car to leave, running away as I tend to do, but Liam followed me and I decided that it was make or break,” Harry turns and looks at Liam, green eyes dark and full of desire. “The moment was still there and like Louis said, one act, one kiss, and we would know the truth and stop all of the confusion.”

Louis snaps his fingers between them, leaning across the table.

“Stop it, there is time for that later,” he sits back again when they both turn and face him, Liam fighting the urge to laugh at their friends determination to keep them from publicly showing affection, knowing Louis it was a game for him. “So you are saying I am entirely the cause of this great love story, I expect recompense you know, some sort of award or perhaps your first born being named after me, it’s only fair.”

Liam shakes his head and rolls his eyes, definitely a game then, but it was all in good fun and meant with love because he knew Louis was happy for them, he could see it in his eyes every time Harry looked at him affectionately or each time Liam touched Harry in some way. 

“First born?” Harry barks out. “Please, let us have some time practicing making babies before we actually go down that road.”

It was Louis’ turn to look flustered at the boldness of Harry’s comment and moments later he laughs. 

“Just be sure that practice doesn’t keep you from seeing us, though you might want to install a lock on your bedroom door if you would like to keep Niall from seeing more than he should.”

The Irishman flushes red immediately and glares at Louis, “Rest assured I’m not intending to go anywhere near their bedroom ever again Louis.”

“Probably a good thing since you aren’t invited in there either Niall,” Liam quips. “No offense.”

“None taken mate, none at all.” Niall replies, avoiding eye contact with Liam. 

“Do tell though, what was it like, that kiss, the moment you knew you were true mates? Did it happen right then or…” Louis waves his hand, trying to convey his meaning without actually saying the words. “You know, later.”

“Louis will you please stop inquiring about their bedroom business,” Niall says evenly, trying to hide his annoyance at his mates persistence on keeping the topic the same.

“I’m not!” Louis declares hotly, glaring at Niall while Harry and Liam laugh quietly. “And I’m not the one who walked into their bedroom remember? Besides, don’t you want to know what it’s like to know you found your true mate?”

He turns back to Harry and Liam eagerly.

“Was it like lightning striking? The earth moving? A huge explosion of emotion?” He turns to Harry, devious as ever. “Did Liam cry?”

Harry laughs and shakes his head, glancing at Liam and grinning at him. 

“Nothing like that, I don’t know what it was like for Liam, but it actually was weirdly quiet, as though we were suddenly the only two people in the world and I was only aware of him and,” he stops and thinks, brow furrowing slightly as he tries to find the right words. “As though everything made sense suddenly, it’s difficult to explain.”

Liam smiles softly at Harry, feeling the overwhelming urge to kiss him again, to repeat the sensations of that first kiss, forget everyone and everything else and get lost in his lips and body. His own body heats up as he flushes from arousal and self-consciousness and Harry’s hand squeezes on his thigh, as though he understands what Liam is going through. 

“Um…” Liam starts ineloquently, trying to bring himself back into the conversation, flushing still. “I mean, I already was suspicious so it was less of a surprise for me, though you charging across the hall and kissing me suddenly was certainly unexpected, but like you said, it was like everything made sense and you were all that existed or mattered at that point and probably forever.”

Harry returns his soft smile, thumb making gentle circles on Liam’s thigh. 

“Do I need to carry a pitcher of cold water around from now on when we are in public?” Louis asks, his voice catching slightly. 

They both turn and look at him and find him slightly emotional, though it’s difficult to tell if it is from happiness for them or pain at never knowing what they have for himself. 

“I’m happy for you, there are no two more deserving people that I know of,” says Niall softly, smiling genuinely at them. 

“Absolutely,” says Louis a moment later, seeming to get control of himself. “And it’s about bloody time Harry.”

Harry snorts and laughs but then smirks and nods in agreement, “Yes, if there is anything last night has taught me, I have been seriously missing out.”

Liam closes his eyes and shakes his head. He was glad that he had Niall, because with these two, they certainly had their hands full. 

“Doesn’t mean you can make up for lost time in public.” Louis states and both Liam and Niall groan slightly and shake their heads. 

It’s about that time that Liam decides they should probably head home. It was getting late, they had the Royal Ball tomorrow, he should probably get ready for a very difficult conversation with his grandmother and the snow seemed to be falling harder. These were all the reasons he gave for why they should finish up and head off. 

Truthfully, he just wanted to get home and get Harry naked underneath him. Based on the enthusiasm of Harry’s agreement with going home, he was feeling the same. 

Louis and Niall were not in the least bit convinced by his excuses but politely agreed all the same, Louis smirking at them deviously as they collected their coats and waited for their cars. 

Liam’s London driver appears wary as they climb into the backseat, watching them carefully in the mirror and they make the effort to sit an appropriate distance apart, appearing sheepish, though their glove and mitten covered hands remain locked together.

Despite the fact that the hand knitted hat and mittens and scarf Alice had made for Harry were not exactly in fashion at the moment, he persisted in wearing them in solidarity and because he declared that they were far warmer than the other options. Liam didn’t complain because Harry looked so adorable in the hat it was hard to find fault with it. 

They arrive home and find the house still lit, a pang of disappointment going through Liam. He had hoped to just take Harry straight up to bed but if the lights were on, it meant either his grandmother or Charlotte were still up and therefore it would be rude to just rush by the drawing room without speaking to them. 

They find Edith perched on the settee as they come in, her eyes steely and Liam braces himself. He didn’t particularly want a repeat of the mornings argument but he also could tell he wasn’t getting upstairs without hearing what she had to say. 

Harry, bless him, stays at his side determinedly, refusing to be told to leave. 

“Liam, I have heard word from the lawyer that your contract with Lady Elizabeth Grey is ready, he’s bringing it round tomorrow morning apparently. Now, having heard this, I assumed he was mistaken and immediately called him back to correct his error, but he assured me that he had it correct and that you and Lord Greeley had drawn up a draft just this afternoon together. This afternoon when I was bustled out of the house by Charlotte to spend a dreary afternoon with Lady Charles while these secret meetings took place.” She closes both of her hands over the top of her cane, leaning forward slightly and both of them lean back the same distance. “But, I was still convinced that you would never do such a thing behind my back, something that will affect the entire future of our family at Bolton Abbey, it would be unheard of. Believing this, my next call was to Lady Emily Greeley herself, because I was sure she would set the record straight. But, imagine my surprise when she also confirmed that you had drawn up a draft contract with Lord Greeley’s help to be married to Lady Elizabeth Grey and that all parties had agreed to it.”

“Grandmother,” Liam finally cuts her off, wanting to get the chance to explain before morning came around. “It is the right decision, Lord Greeley is far more in support of me marrying Lady Elizabeth Grey than he ever was about me marrying Rose. He confirmed that he would support me fully in the House of Lords and would help me politically whenever necessary in exchange for me marrying Lady Elizabeth and helping to save the Grey estate and title for her brother. It’s actually a far better plan, because as you know, the majority of Lords are very fond of her family and do not wish to see the family lose it’s place in society. It’s a small price to pay and she has no designs on having me as a real husband, it’s purely a business partnership and that is all.”

She stares at him silently for a moment, face even though her eyes are still hard from the betrayal. 

“Yes, Liam, I know, Lady Greeley laid it all out for me, assuring me that you were a bright young man who was making the right decision, but I can not believe you did this without at least consulting me.”

Liam fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“I believe I attempted to discuss it with you this morning but you dismissed it before I even got the chance.”

She huffs quietly in annoyance, caught because she knew he was right. 

“I thought you were being deluded at the time.”

Liam does roll his eyes this time. 

“Yes, well, clearly I’m not, in fact, this was all Harry’s doing really and I think you owe him an apology.” He turns and looks at Harry, who appears surprised by the suggestion.

“I haven’t said I think it’s a good idea yet.” She points out hotly.

“But you know it is. You would be far more upset right now if you still thought it a terrible plan, but obviously you see the sense in it and agree, you’re just upset because I wounded your pride, but I’m sorry Grandmother, I had to do what was right in the situation,” he retorts.

She tries to glare at Liam but softens a moment later, “Yes, well, perhaps it is the best plan, but after all of our weeks planning this trip to London, all of the work I did writing letters to Lords on your behalf and setting up meetings, I would think you would show me a little more courtesy.”

“Apologies, a minor defect of being led by my manhood,” he bites out, annoyed that she still didn’t seem to see the reason why she was excluded.

Her head snaps up at that and she does glare. 

“Do not be vulgar Liam, there is no need for it.”

“I’m not, only repeating what you said this morning.”

She glares off in the distance, trying to maintain an air of poshness, as though such comments were entirely beneath her. 

“I was only calling it as I saw it at the time.” She turns her eyes back to them, staring at Harry intently this time. “Lady Greeley told me all about how close you two are and how much in love you seem to be, she found it to be quite exquisite and beautiful. I want to believe it is real, that you are true mates because I want that kind of happiness for Liam and I very much hoped it was you Harry, but if you are just doing this to protect yourself or to sabotage our plans, then you will pay a heavy price.”

Harry’s brows rise in indignation at the accusation and fury rips through Liam. He leans forward again, about to step towards her to shout at her for making such horrible allegations against the love of his life but Harry’s hand stops him. He shakes his head minutely at Liam and laces his fingers with Liam’s, squeezing tightly before turning back to the old woman on the sofa. 

“I’m not certain why you would think me such a vengeful person, I’ve never shown that to be a part of my personality at any time, and after we spent so many weeks planning for this trip, with me agreeing to everything I could to help Liam, I don’t know why you think I would ruin it for him now.” Harry says calmly, a feat that impresses Liam. “But all of that aside, he is my true mate, I know that now with a certainty I’ve never had in anything else in my life ever. Everything I do from this point forward is in service of him, to protect him, to love him, to help him in whatever might be troubling him and I know he will return all of these things to me in equal measure. I do not know what occurred to make your opinion of me change so drastically between Bolton and here but I wish you would reconsider, I had thought we were friends.”

She stares at him quietly, face blank for a few moments before she smiles softly, as though she just got the answer to a question and it was the right one. 

“I needed to hear you say it Harry because we both know that you haven’t exactly been open with your feelings. Now that I can see it with my own eyes, hear you speak it, I can believe it because one thing you are, is candid.” She nods once, agreeing with herself. “I was concerned you were changing your opinion about Liam, and I had to do what was necessary to protect him if that were the case, but I have been wrong and I do apologize.” She finally relents, though it sounds like she is in great pain as she does so. 

Harry huffs a quiet laugh, squeezing Liam’s hand. 

“Apology accepted,” he replies. 

She hums in thought.

“Who is going to tell Rose the news?” She asks a moment later.

Liam shrugs slightly, feeling guilty that he hadn’t intended to actually sit down and tell her, figuring the announcement would speak for itself. 

“Perhaps Robert will tell her?” He supplies cautiously. 

She hums again sarcastically, “That’s hardly fair Liam, perhaps you should pay a call tomorrow, otherwise I suspect she will create quite a scene tomorrow night at the ball when the announcement is made, since I assume that is the plan, as the majority of the Lords will be assembled.”

Liam nods, begrudgingly agreeing with her. 

“I suppose,” he sighs and then something occurs to him. “I know this probably doesn’t need to be mentioned, but I would prefer you not tell anyone that Harry and I are true mates, if anyone asks, just tell them we have a very close relationship, like that of Lord Horan and Mr. Tomlinson.”

She nods, frowning as though he were a fool for even having to bring it up. 

“I’m not stupid Liam, I know how much suspicion there is in the concept amongst political people, but I might mention that I think Lord Greeley suspects it, Emily hinted that he felt your relationship seemed to be much stronger and deeper than any other he had seen.”

Liam glances at Harry, “He noticed the change in our scent, you were right.”

Harry nods despondently, “I was worried about that.”

Edith listens to this exchange and looks confused but doesn’t ask for too much clarification. 

“For what it’s worth, she didn’t sound displeased and made no mention him being unhappy about anything so I would not worry.”

Liam nods, glad to hear that but still concerned.

“If it’s all the same, let’s just keep this quiet, we know the truth and that’s all that matters, it’s for the best,” Liam says with finality. 

His grandmother nods, still looking affronted at having to be told in the first place but she says nothing more on the subject. 

“Well,” she says suddenly, standing. “I am off to bed, it will be a busy day tomorrow and then the day after I suppose we will have to start planning the wedding.”

Liam sighs, relieved that at least this conversation was over and resolved. He turns to Harry who nods before even being asked, making him smile at the eagerness in the green eyes in front of him. 

“I suppose we should head up as well,” he says quickly, already reaching for Harry to carry him up the stairs even though they are still in the drawing room. 

The Dowager eyes them as she passes, mouth quirking up slightly. 

“At least I won’t have to worry about waking you on the settee in the morning anymore,” she says as she passes, heading straight up the stairs as they both giggle quietly. 

The moment they hear her bedroom door close, her maid following behind her to help her ready for bed, they turn and surge together. Their lips meet heatedly, Harry’s hands releasing his crutches and sliding inside Liam’s jacket and up his back. Liam pushes one hand into Harry’s hair, lacing into the curls and pulling his head closer to deepen the kiss while his other hand presses on the small of his back, bringing his body closer. They both startle when the crutches hit the floor, landing much as they had the night before in the vestibule and they both glance down at them and laugh. 

“Do we need those?” Liam asks, not really seeing the point of hauling them upstairs.

“Well we can’t just leave them there,” Harry replies, laughing. “Besides, I do need them to get around the bedroom.”

“I’ll just carry you around,” Liam suggests, feeling happy at the prospect of helping Harry. 

Harry drops his chin and gives him a look. 

“That’s hardly sensible Liam,” he replies and kisses away Liam’s wounded look a moment later. 

In the end they decide to bring them upstairs, to at least prevent them from being a tripping hazard to anyone entering the room. 

Alice and Watts are no where to be seen and they aren’t surprised by this. It’s pretty safe to say they know exactly who will be undressing Liam and who will be undressing Harry and feel it best to steer clear. A wise decision. 

As soon as the bedroom door is closed, Liam all but throws Harry onto the bed, crawling on top of him and capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. But moments later Harry shoves him and flips them over, attempting to straddle Liam but finding it awkward with his cast. He grumbles in annoyance and Liam pulls him down to kiss him, rolling them carefully onto their sides, Harry’s injured leg hoisted over his hip. The urgency slows down, and they kiss for a long while, exploring each others mouths thoroughly, hips pushing together lazily and Liam rests his hand on Harry’s ass, squeezing it now and again, the other tangles in his hair.

Harry pushes his hands inside Liam’s jacket again, sliding them up his back and pulling him closer. Liam would be happy never to leave this bed, to never stop kissing Harry, there was nothing more important or better in the world. He can smell Harry’s arousal, his own as well, and the heat between them causes him to start to sweat and he decides it’s time to get rid of their odious clothing, thinking this will be much more fun while naked. 

He presses Harry onto his back, getting a noise of surprise and confusion and pulls away with one quick kiss, sitting up to kneel between Harry’s legs before sliding his jacket off, tossing it towards the chair and missing entirely. Harry giggles and sits up on his elbows, watching Liam with interest, one brow quirked up. 

“Enjoying the show?” Liam laughs and Harry nods, grinning at him. 

“You could get up and do a little dancing while you take your clothes off, make it a full experience for me,” he suggests deviously.

Liam barks out a laugh and then, smirking the entire time, does exactly that. He shimmies off the bed and starts swinging his hips suggestively while unbuttoning his waistcoat, dropping it off his shoulders dramatically and swinging it in the air before accidentally letting go and watching it sail off into the bathroom, hitting something that falls to the floor with a thump. 

Harry flops back on the bed laughing and Liam gives him a dirty look before continuing, untying his cravat while turning his back on Harry and shaking his behind at him. Harry laughs harder before whistling lewdly, making Liam laugh as well. He flings the cravat towards Harry when he’s got it removed, and it drapes across Harry’s head, making them both pause again to laugh. 

“Are you intending to be sexy while doing this?” Harry says between fits. “Or to make me laugh until I cry?”

Liam throws him a dramatic wounded look and pretends to storm off to the bathroom.

“WAIT! Wait, come back! I didn’t mean it!” Harry sits up, wiggling his finger in a come hither motion. “Do please continue, it was just starting to get good, I can see your neck now.”

Liam snorts and laughs once, but saunters back over to the end of the bed and waggles his eye brows while starting to unbutton his shirt and Harry leans back on his elbows again, looking at him with an interested smirk again. 

The shirt comes off after a short struggle with his cufflinks, making Harry laugh again and then he’s toeing his shoes and socks off. He reaches for his belt and Harry stops laughing, biting his lip and looking far more eager. 

Liam’s hard cock twitches as Harry runs his tongue across his bottom lip before biting it again and he forgets to shakes his hips or do any kind of dancing as he unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants. He slides them and his underwear down in one move, the urgency returning and Harry’s gasp is loud in the room making Liam surge forward to press Harry back onto the bed, reclaiming his mouth. Harry’s legs fall open for him easily and they rut together desperately, their tongues sliding together in the same rhythm. 

Wanting to feel Harry’s soft skin, his wet arousal, to taste it and revel in it again, Liam pulls Harry up with him as he sits up, shoving his jacket down his shoulders roughly. Harry shucks it quickly, pulling his cravat to loosen the knot and tosses it off to the side as well, joining Liam’s on the pillow. Liam makes quick work of his shirt buttons at the same time and his cuff links land with a clatter somewhere on the floor. 

Harry breaks the kiss and flops back on the bed, his hands quickly starting to unbuckle his belt before Liam shoves them away and takes over, undoing his pants, sliding them down with his underwear, pulling each of his legs out quickly, though with more tugging over the cast. 

The scent of their arousal increases dramatically in the room with their skin bare and Liam almost dives forward to press kisses to Harry’s upper inner thighs, tongue and teeth working over the delicate skin, making Harry keen and tilt his hips up to open himself up more. Liam feels like he is drowning in the scent, the need and desire as he lifts Harry’s hips and presses his tongue against Harry’s entrance, tasting every part of him and Harry moans, hands gripping the quilt and arms shaking from the effort of helping to lift himself for Liam. 

“FUCK! Liam…” Harry groans and sighs, hips bucking at another press of Liam’s tongue. “Inside  me… I need you inside of me…” He pants out a moment later and Liam’s cock twitches, leaking and he can already feel his knot starting to form, which is a good incentive to do as Harry asks.

He lowers Harry’s hips and flips him onto his stomach awkwardly, legs getting tangled leading to a muffled laugh from the pillows that becomes a loud moan when Liam gets in position and lines his cock up, sliding inside of him. 

He stays still, seated fully for a few moments, making sure that Harry is alright before he starts thrusting, hands on the bed on either side of Harry’s chest. He’s rougher this time, desperate need making him move almost with abandon. The room fills with the lewd sound of skin slapping skin and heavy breathing, punctuated by increasing moans and gasps. Harry pushes back with his hips every time, desperate to take more of Liam and he shoves a hand beneath himself on the bed, stroking his own cock in rhythm to their fucking. 

Liam’s knot forms quickly, making it more difficult to maintain the pace and length of movements, but he accommodates it quickly with shallow pushes and rolls of his hips that press his knot against Harry’s prostate, making him cry out repeatedly, both of them forgetting that the rest of the house can likely hear them. 

Harry turns his head to the side, mouth wide open, eyes scrunched closed, his hair plastered in the sweat across his face as he comes, the sound he makes almost animalistic and his body clenches down around Liam almost painfully and it’s all he needs to start pulsing inside of Harry, filling him as Liam presses his forehead against Harry’s back, his mouth open as though to scream but no sound comes out. 

They both collapse onto the bed, Liam spread across Harry like a blanket, knot firmly inside of him and they pant loudly, trying to catch their breath. 

“Fuck… shit…” Harry says ineloquently, and Liam huffs one laugh, no energy to do more. 

He feels far more spent this time than he had the night before, his body drained and the sweat dripping down his back from the heat in the room. 

The desperation over, he revels in the feeling of being inside of Harry, his tight wet heat and flickering muscles making him pulse and fill him more each time. The time passes slowly, both of them unwilling to do much but lie there and breathe but eventually, Harry decides Liam is too heavy and nudges him to roll and they land on their sides again. Sense returning Liam takes the time to gently pull Harry’s hair off his face, and though Harry doesn’t open his eyes, he does smile softly and press back against Liam’s chest, nose nuzzling under Liam’s chin. 

“I love you,” Liam says quietly, surprising even himself as he hadn’t expected to speak. 

Harry smiles more, pressing a kiss to Liam’s jaw. 

“I know,” he finally says, grinning now. “I love you too.”

Liam responds by kissing him gently, then pressing soft kisses down his jaw and neck, wrapping his arms around Harry’s chest and holding him close. 

They fall asleep this way, Liam still inside of Harry, but blissful, spent and happy. 


	54. Chapter 54

_Harry_  
  
His body aches as he gains consciousness, but it is in a delightful way. Each sore muscle a reminder of Liam and amazing sex, something he hadn’t realized he was missing out on until now. He really can’t wait to get back to Bolton to fully make up for lost time. 

A twinge of embarrassment goes through him as he realizes that they were likely heard by the other occupants of the house last night. He decides not to care though, everyone was aware of the change in their relationship and had to expect that they would explore it fully. 

They had changed position during the night, and he was now flopped on Liam’s chest, his cheek pressed in the middle, the alpha’s heartbeat steady and comforting under Harry’s ear. Liam’s arm is wound around his shoulders, the other on Harry’s arm and though they are stuck together from the sweat, it’s not uncomfortable.   
He notices as he shuffles slightly, moving his good leg to stretch, that the quilt is off the bed and only the sheet is covering him. A vague memory of Liam pulling the quilt out from under him twinges in his mind, he thinks it must be the same time the alpha had procured a damp cloth and cleaned them up. He remembers protesting being moved and woken and had done very little to help with any of the process, a fact that makes him giggle slightly now, but also makes him feel a bit bad. 

He slides his arm out from under Liam’s hand and trails his fingers down the alpha’s chest, his vantage point intriguing as he watches the hairs on Liam’s chest and down his belly move in the sunlight as he breathes. He keeps gently touching, taken by the ability to even do such a thing and runs a finger tip around Liam’s belly button, then lower, through the increasingly course hair leading under the sheet that was just barely covering his cock. 

A cock that appeared to want some attention. Harry smirks as he immediately comes up with a plan to make it up to Liam for having to deal with his whining and dead weight in the middle of the night. Moving slowly to not wake him yet, he slowly slides out from under the arm on his shoulders, and slides down the bed, leaving a soft trail of kisses down Liam’s torso as he goes, just because he can. 

He reaches the top of the sheet and pulls it out of the way, marveling at the sight of Liam’s erect cock, the head red and bobbing slightly against his abdomen as he continues to sleep, though his brow was now furrowed. 

Bracing himself on his left hand, Harry leans down to press a kiss to the tip, his other hand wrapping around the base gently. He had only had a cock in his mouth one other time and it was not a happy memory but he was determined to put that behind him and enjoy this with Liam. 

He presses another kiss to the tip, and then slides it into his mouth, closing his lips around the head and sucking experimentally. The alpha starts to stir on the bed, brows flickering as awareness sets in and Harry slides his lips down farther, taking more in and sucking again as he slides back off. He’s glad that despite his earlier experience, this was actually quite fun and he liked the way Liam tasted, it was comforting in a way. 

He sucks the head back into his mouth again, tongue swiping across the tip before he tries to take more into his mouth, sucking again, setting up a rhythm until he manages to meet his hand halfway down. Liam groans suddenly above him, making him jump in surprise. 

He pulls his mouth off with a pop and looks up at Liam under his brow, raising one deviously.

“Good morning,” Liam says gruffly, eyes blown with desire as he looks down at Harry holding his cock in his hand, lips wet and red. 

Harry responds by running his tongue up the underside of Liam’s cock, grinning when he reaches the tip and then resumes sliding his mouth up and down the length, sucking and licking. 

Liam huffs out a breath, hand reaching down to push into Harry’s hair, not guiding him or pushing him, just resting there and feeling his head as it bobs up and down. 

“Fuck Harry,” he whispers, hips bucking upward slightly. 

Harry can feel his own erection pressing against Liam’s leg, his cast covered one between Liam’s ankles awkwardly, but he resists bucking his own hips and finding friction to focus on only Liam at the moment. 

He pulls his mouth off again after a few minutes, but moves his hand in it’s place, sliding up and down the shaft while he presses kisses to the soft, sensitive skin of his balls, running his tongue across them as well, making Liam keen softly above him, legs opening easily. Harry wonders what it would be like to fuck him, to penetrate him like he does Harry. One day he would like to try it, if Liam is willing, but not today, not yet. Instead he just wants to make Liam come in his mouth. 

Resuming his hold on the base of Liam's cock he slides his mouth back down and sucks harder, humming in enjoyment at the sounds Liam makes. He’s isn’t surprised that Liam’s knot isn’t forming, it was less than twelve hours since they had last had sex and alphas rarely could knot more than once in a twenty-four hour period.

Didn’t mean they couldn’t come normally though, and that was Harry’s goal. 

It doesn’t take much longer as he starts sliding his hand behind his mouth and back down as he slides Liam back into his mouth. Liam’s hips start moving more, his breathing heavier and then his fingers tighten in Harry’s hair, a broken sound coming from his throat and the bitter, salty fluid fills Harry’s mouth. Liam’s cock jerks in his hand, and Harry swallows and sucks to capture his release as best he can, though he knows he misses some, drops landing in the hair at the base of Liam’s cock. 

When Liam finally calms, his cock starting to soften in Harry’s hand he crawls up the bed awkwardly, his cast in the way as usual, and Liam pulls him in for a deep kiss before he can even settle. Their tongues meet immediately and Liam rolls them gently, pressing Harry onto his back, hands sliding down his body, touching every sharp edge and curve. 

Harry moans softly into the kiss, body arching up as Liam’s hand wraps around his hard cock. The alpha kisses down his neck, leaving a small bite on the top of Harry’s shoulder. His hand smoothly strokes Harry, thumb running across the sensitive bundle of nerves just below the head and Harry moans louder, hips lifting. 

Sensing that Harry was already close, Liam moves down his body, settling between Harry’s legs and sucks down his length, one hand around the base as Harry had done and the other at the wet entrance between his legs, fingers pressing inside. 

Harry’s head goes back, mouth open as he groans and presses his hips down on the fingers inside of him. Liam curls his fingers, searching for the spot that brings the most pleasure and when he finds it, rubbing his finger against it, Harry sees white, body going rigid for a moment before Liam does it again and he comes hard into Liam’s mouth, body clenching around his fingers and mouth releasing a litany of very loud curses. 

His body jerks a few times from the sheer force of his orgasm before he flops and relaxes, Liam crawling up the bed to lay on top of him, kissing him gently and chuckling quietly. 

“Why are you laughing?” Harry asks him with a wrecked voice. He doesn’t bother to open his eyes but knows Liam is looking at him. 

“You really are quite vocal in bed, did you know that? It’s actually kind of ironic when you think about it.”

Harry finally opens his eyes, and finds Liam’s warm brown ones staring down at him in amusement. 

“How so?”

“All those months of dead silence from you and now when it would be best if you could be a bit quieter, what with so many ears in the house, you are screaming the walls down.”

Harry quirks one brow up at him.

“It’s your fault,” he declares hotly. 

Liam laughs and leans down to kiss him once before looking down at him again. 

“I don’t disagree with that, but if the staff and my grandmother are unable to look us in the eyes at breakfast, you will know why.”

Harry tries to fight the laugh bubbling up his throat but it sneaks out anyway. 

“Perhaps we need to get back to Bolton a little sooner than we planned, I’m sure we can find some excuse.”

Liam nods and looks thoughtful. 

“It’s been less than a week and already we’ve achieved most of our goals, so perhaps we can work that out.”

Harry brightens immediately. He had made the suggestion as a joke, assuming Liam would shoot it down with a litany of excuses as to why they couldn't leave. 

“Really?” He asks quickly, voice loud again. 

Liam laughs again and kisses the tip of his nose. 

“Yes, if you think I like it here in London any more than you do, you are very much mistaken. Though,” he looks around the room contemplatively for a moment. “I might miss this bed and all that has taken place in it already.”

Harry snorts and places his hands on either side of Liam’s face, thumbs tracing his cheekbones. 

“We will make many more memories, many many more, in every bed in Bolton, don’t worry.”

Liam’s eyes widen and he laughs once. 

“Every bed eh? I think the staff who live at the house might have a problem with that.”

“We will be creative, don’t worry, then there’s the settee in the drawing room, your desk in the library, I think the main stairs could even be put to good use.” He grins up at Liam deviously and gets a barking laugh in return. 

“I like these ideas, very much so.”

He leans back down and kisses Harry deeply, humming into his mouth happily and sliding his hands under the pillow beneath Harry’s head. 

A sharp knock on the door startles both of them and they tense in fear that whoever it is will open the door and get a good view of their naked bodies pressed together. 

“Who…” Liam whispers harshly, staring at the door. 

“Can’t be Niall, he doesn’t knock,” Harry supplies and Liam throws him an amused look. 

“Who is it?” He finally calls out.

“Liam?” Comes Edith’s sharp voice. “You need to be ready in an hour, we are going to see the Greeley’s and Rose to let her know that you won’t be marrying her.”

Liam sighs loudly. 

“Heaven forbid we get a chance to lie in and be alone,” he mutters.

“It’s half past eleven Liam, you’ve missed breakfast.” She states outside the door, as though hearing his complaining. 

They both glance at the clock on the mantle and find her to be correct. 

Harry runs his fingers down Liam’s face, smiling at him gently. 

“We can continue this later, you should probably get that meeting over with,” he says quietly. 

Liam sighs again, in defeat this time. 

“Come with me please? I don’t like being parted from you.”

Harry smiles at him again and nods, “I was hoping you would ask because I feel the same.”

Liam grins at him and kisses him again, the moment lasting until Edith knocks again, more sharply this time. 

“Yes, yes, grandmother, we’re coming,” Liam yells to the door. 

“Actually we both already came,” Harry says quietly, smirking at him deviously. 

“Harry,” Liam says sharply before giggling along with him. 

“I will be waiting in the drawing room,” the Dowager states outside and stomps off. 

Liam’s laugh trails off into an exasperated groan, delaying the moment of having to leave the bed as long as possible. But eventually he does get up off of Harry gently, standing and helping the omega sit up as well before lifting him and carrying him into the bathroom. He lets Harry have a few moments of privacy before they switch for his own moment. Before he steps out of the bathroom, Harry starts the water in the tub and smirks at Liam as he passes on his crutches. When Liam is finished relieving himself and brushing his teeth, he opens the door to let Harry back in and then helps him into the steaming water, his leg propped up on the board to keep the cast dry.   
Harry leans himself forward as much as possible, creating space behind himself and calls Liam over with a wiggle of his finger. Liam smirks at him and steps in behind him, sliding his legs down the tub on either side of Harry’s hips until they are comfortable and Harry leans back against his chest. 

It’s quiet for a while as they lay together in the water, fingers tracing patterns on each others skin, Harry on Liam’s arms and Liam on Harry’s chest. 

Harry wishes they could stay there all day, the warm water and Liam’s scent making him drowsy and content but all too soon they have to move and start soaping each other up, an act that causes both of them to giggle and laugh several times. 

Liam helps Harry get his hair wet and then pours a healthy dose of shampoo on the top of his head, massaging it through his hair gently and Harry groans softly. He dunks his head under the water to rinse it out and Liam’s fingers comb through the tangles gently until his hair is soft and laying across his shoulders in a wet waterfall. 

He tries to turn in the tub to do the same for Liam but his leg gets in the way and he grumbles unhappily. 

“It’s ok, your leg will be healed soon,” Liam says softly, kissing Harry’s temple and starting to wash his own hair. 

Harry makes up for it by pulling each of Liam’s legs up and washing his feet thoroughly, taking ample opportunities to tickle the bottoms of each, making the alpha squirm and squeak, water sloshing onto the floor. 

Once they are both clean, Liam stands and steps out, throwing a towel on the floor for Harry to step on and then he helps him get out of the tub carefully, taking every chance to kiss him quickly. 

Harry grabs a towel himself and starts rubbing it over Liam’s body, and the alpha retaliates by throwing one over Harry’s head and starting to rub his hair, making him laugh and wobble, Liam’s strong hands catching him quickly to prevent him from falling. 

Toweling each other off leads to them pressing together, kissing and wrapping their arms about each other as the water runs in rivulets down their bodies. 

Harry hears the bedroom door open and pulls away from the kiss regretfully. He suspects Alice or Watts have arrived to help them dress and that meant no more naked time in the bedroom or bathroom. Liam kisses him quickly one more time and then helps him wrap a towel about his waist, doing the same for himself and then he lifts Harry gently and carries him out to the bedroom, sitting him on the edge of the bed. 

Alice is standing at the wardrobe, retrieving a shirt and grey morning coat for Harry along with a pair of black pants. 

She smiles at them warmly as they come in and lays the clothes next to Harry, handing him a pair of underwear before stepping out of the way so Liam can help him slide them on. He helps Harry put his pants on as well before going to retrieve his own underwear. Watts knocks at the door and comes in a moment later, Liam’s suit on a hanger in his hand, having been just pressed. 

They dress with their assistants quietly, the only sound a few grunts of pain from Harry as Alice tries to untangle his wet hair. 

When they are both ready, they head downstairs and ask Alice to get some tea and something to eat from the kitchen for them to have a quick breakfast before heading out. 

Edith stares at them sharply as they come in and Harry feels his cheeks flush as he remembers how Liam told him he tended to be loud when they had sex. He has zero doubt in his mind that she heard him considering her expression and he quickly averts his eyes to the floor and the bottoms of his crutches. 

“May I remind both of you that you are not the only people staying in this house,” she says delicately. 

Liam coughs and colors as well, nodding quickly, “Of course, our apologies.”

She stares at them for a moment longer before nodding, ending the discussion of the subject and they both droop in relief. 

A footman comes in with a tray of tea and biscuits and sets it down on the small table by the window. Harry and Liam quickly take seats and dig in, both of them famished from their bedroom exploits and Harry practically hears Edith roll her eyes. 

“We should be off in five minutes,” she says sternly. She spends that time watching the clock and reminding them. Harry barely tastes the biscuits and the tea scalds his tongue slightly but he makes her deadline and is up and ready to go. 

They both take a deep breath at the door, sensing that it was going to be a long afternoon. 


	55. Chapter 55

_Liam_  
  
They arrive at the Greeley’s London residence in short order, standing on the front porch in a line and smiling politely when the door opens. They are barely inside before Rose is on him, hand gripping his arm and trying to pull him away from Harry. 

He fights her at first but then catches Lord Greeley’s expression and decides that perhaps letting her down would be best done in private. He pulls away long enough to squeeze Harry’s hand, the omegas green eyes full of understanding and then he follows her out to the back garden. Despite the snow, the day had taken a much warmer turn and all of the white blanket had become shimmering puddles in the sun. 

Rose tugs him over to an ornate stone bench and sits down before patting the seat next to her for him. He takes a deep breath and lowers himself down, a few inches away from where she had indicated, making her frown at him. 

“Rose, I believe we should talk,” he starts gravely before she cuts him off.

“If it’s about Harry, I understand now, I spoke to a friend of mine who is married to an alpha who has an omega mate and it all makes sense now. You feel obligated to him, since he is your mate and he has his duties to you,” she says quickly, pressing a hand to her chest suddenly and smiling. “Actually it’s a relief, if he will be taking care of the child bearing and rearing, that leaves me more time to accompany you on important business and for political functions.”

Liam has to bite his tongue for a moment to avoid snapping at her. He reminds himself that she is just a naive young girl, with much to learn about the world and he was about to give her the first hard lesson in life, disappointment. 

“I’m afraid I have rescinded my offer of marriage to your uncle, after some more thought I have realized that you and I are not the right alliance I am looking for, but I do wish you luck, I’m sure you will find a husband worthy of your attention.” He knows his voice is cold as he speaks, but it’s for the best, he needs to make this clear to her without argument. He should have known that that would be too much to ask however. 

“What?” She yells, voice going up several octaves. “How could you possibly think I am not the right alliance? Look at my family! Look at me! Who else could you possibly be interested in?”

Her small hands bunch into fists in her skirt and she twists her shoulders to stare at him head on, eyes blazing. 

“Rose, I am sorry if you are disappointed, but I believe I was too hasty in making the decision and after a long talk with your uncle, I feel that there is someone else more suited to what I require in a wife,” he replies carefully.

“Who?” She demands, all propriety gone. 

“If you must know, and I suppose I can tell you now since it will be announced tonight, Lady Elizabeth Grey has accepted my contract proposal and we will be wed in six weeks time.” He says evenly, trying to maintain a calm appearance, though he is still stinging from her earlier dismissal of Harry as just a broodmare and not a person who mattered or had feelings. He would think that as a woman she would have more sympathy for Harry’s situation in the world. 

Rose’s mouth drops at his disclosure, brows pulling together in fury and confusion.

“How on earth can you think she would be better for you?" She screeches. "I have far more connections, more wealth and a much higher standing, what on earth could she possibly offer you?”

It was getting more and more difficult to remain polite with her. He knew she was vain and admittedly, she wasn’t wrong in her assertions but that didn’t mean she needed to speak them out loud. 

“To start with, she has no intention of interfering with my relationship with Harry, a relationship you readily dismiss as though it is nothing and I assure you, it is not nothing. Secondly, she requires my help, and asks very little of me and demands nothing of me.” Then his voice softens, it wasn’t his intent to offend or hurt her. “She isn’t looking for the same type of husband you are Rose, I can’t offer you what you want and it would be unfair of me to bring you into a marriage that will never satisfy you.”

Her fury ebbs slightly, being replaced by sadness. 

“You don’t love me, that’s it, isn’t it.” She says quietly. 

“I’m afraid I don’t and I don’t love Elizabeth, a fact she is well aware of and not at all bothered by because she doesn’t love me either, it’s not what we are looking for, which is why it works,” he replies softly.

She frowns more and he senses that she is starting to cotton on, drawing conclusions in her head. 

“You love Harry,” she says, phrasing it almost like a question though it is a statement. 

He nods once, “Yes, very much, and I have no need of anyone else to fill that role, which is why I cannot do this to you, it would be unfair to make you believe something that isn’t true.”

“But he’s just your mate? That’s not how it is supposed to work!” Her anger returns suddenly and she goes back to shrieking. 

Liam rubs his brow in frustration, he thought he was starting to get through to her, he was wrong. 

“Rose, I know you are young but you must realize that what Harry and I have is not at all uncommon, in fact, it’s becoming the norm and he is not just my mate, he never has been, he has always been more to me and I’m afraid nothing is going to change that.”

She purses her lips like a spoiled child when he points out her youth and crosses her arms over her chest. 

“My uncle has never had need for an omega,” she spits slightly on the last word, showing her distaste for the entire gender. “He is perfectly happy with my aunt Emily, so no I do not see why you would need one of them more than a good wife.”

He has to fight not to roll his eyes and instead sighs loudly. 

“Rose I am not arguing this with you, my decision is made, I’m sorry for having caused you grief and I do hope you find a husband who does love you as you love him, you are a very passionate young woman and need someone who equals that and I am afraid I am not that person.” Finished speaking and wanting to end this conversation and return to Harry, he stands and offers her his hand to stand up. “Shall we rejoin the group inside?”

She glares at his hand a moment before snubbing it and standing up and storming off. The door slams a moment later and he’s left alone in the garden for a few moments. He looks up at the sky and closes his eyes, enjoying the rare winter sunshine, using it to calm his nerves and collect himself. He hears the door open but doesn’t look over, he already has an idea who it is.

“Good talk?” Harry asks, voice amused. 

Liam huffs a quiet laugh and shakes his head in exasperation.

“Went about as well as could be expected,” he replies and finally turns to look at Harry, standing in the threshold leaning on his crutches, head cocked to the side, curls swaying slightly in the breeze. In the sunlight his skin is creamy and smooth, eyes vivid green and once again Liam is struck with just how lovely he is and all negative feelings he had just been experiencing melt away immediately. 

Harry smirks at him as though reading his mind and starts hobbling towards him across the garden path. When he reaches Liam he stands in front of him and presses their noses together. 

“How in hell did I get so lucky to get you?” Liam whispers, mentally absorbing every fleck of color in Harry’s eyes, every hair shaping his brows, his long lashes and pouty pink lips. He can feel his body heat this close and wraps one hand around his waist, helping to stabilize him on the uneven ground, the other coming up to gently trace the line of his jaw, the soft stubble there tickling his fingertips. 

“I thought you said I was your punishment for a past life?” Harry quips, one brow rising as he grins, the act lighting up his face so beautifully that it steals Liam’s breath for a second. 

Unable to come up with a retort and his focus on Harry’s lips he leans forward and kisses him instead. He keeps it brief and appropriate, since they are in public but that press of his soft lips against Liam’s, his quiet breath and fingers wrapping in Liam’s jacket pulling him closer are enough to quell the need for a few more moments. 

“Oh…” 

They both turn their faces towards the house at the sound and find Rose standing at the door, face surprised, mouth dropped open. But then she nods, her face becoming understanding though still not happy. 

“I guess I understand now, you really do love him,” she says quietly after a moment and Liam nods, removing his hand from Harry’s face to instead take his hand gently, earning a quick glance from his mate. 

“I love him as well Rose, and I’m sorry that we may have hurt you, it was never our intention,” Harry says softly and she nods at him, face crumpling slightly as she tries to fight back the urge to cry. 

“Suppose it’s better I find out now rather than after we are married,” she says thickly, nodding as though agreeing with herself. “Thank you for your candor, and I wish you the best of luck.”

With that she is gone in a swish of skirts and both of them sigh loudly at the same time, making Harry chuckle. 

“Hopefully she won’t make a scene tonight at the party when the announcement is made,” Liam adds, a trickle of worry going down his back. He really didn’t need any more scandal following him. 

Harry turns back to him and smiles softly, “No, I don’t think she will, I think she gets it now and will likely be far too busy looking for a new candidate for husband to be paying much attention to you. She feels scorned and isn’t going to want to revel in the disappointment any longer than she has to.”

Liam nods, it made sense. The good thing was, they were mated now, no one could question that or use it against them tonight. It was one of the main qualms brought up repeatedly since Harry had arrived, because it meant no heir. Coupled with his marriage announcement he could actually see an end to their troubles in sight and anticipated the relief and calm that would follow.

Thinking about an heir, he realizes with a jolt that they had taken absolutely no care in preventing Harry from becoming pregnant in the last few days and he wonders if he should be troubled by that. Harry had joked with Louis about practicing but he hadn’t said anything about them making efforts to prevent it from happening and wonders if he even realizes himself that there was now a chance it had already happened. 

Harry watches his face as he runs through these thoughts, becoming more troubled the longer Liam is silent.

“What’s going on in that head of yours right now Liam? I’m sure tonight with be fine, we are doing what is required and I have no doubt it will stop all attempts at a coup on your title, why are you still so concerned?”

Liam debates long and hard about talking to Harry about his revelation right then, but realizes they are standing in someone else’s garden and it really wasn’t the most appropriate place for such a discussion. 

He relaxes his face and shakes his head, trying to appear calm to soothe the line between Harry’s brows. 

“Nothing, I’m fine, you’re right, I’m certain tonight will put an end to all of it and we can relax and enjoy ourselves.”

Harry stares at him hard, not buying a single word coming out of his mouth but he also seems to understand that Liam isn’t going to say more and nods once, turning to go back inside and Liam follows a step later. 

They were true mates, along with the deep affection, obvious attraction and supernatural like connection, they were also supposedly the perfect match for bearing children.

Bolton Abbey may have an heir much sooner than he thought. 


	56. Chapter 56

_Harry_  
  
The rest of the afternoon passes slowly, with polite conversation in the Greeley’s drawing room. When half past four rolls around they finally make their exit, heading home to have dinner and ready for the ball. He hasn’t forgotten Liam’s panicked and troubled expression in the garden but he knew the alpha wasn’t going to talk about it then as whatever it was, it wasn’t something he wanted to do in public, so Harry waits. 

He waits through the car ride home, through dinner with Charlotte and Edith and through coffee afterwards. He even waits as they are bustled around the room being dressed by Alice and Watts. But as he grows increasingly frustrated by their lack of time alone, he realizes he may have to stop waiting and just call for a moment. 

So when Liam is finished dressing, Watts just brushing his jacket to clear it of any lingering lint or marks and Harry is already done, sitting at the dressing table, he sees his opportunity and speaks up.

“Alice, Watts, could you give us a minute,” he asks gently, keeping his voice even, without worry or panic to arouse suspicion and the two staff both look at him in surprise but nod and leave without complaint.

Liam, however, is far less easily led. 

“Harry? Is something wrong?” He asks quickly, coming to crouch in front of him, hands on Harry’s knees and eyes worried as they run over his face. 

“What were you worried about in the garden this afternoon?" Harry asks, voice leaving no room for argument. "Don’t lie to me, I know something is bothering you, it has been since then."

Liam sighs and looks down, breaking eye contact, which was rare for him to do first. That meant it was something concerning. He clears his throat and studies Harry’s cast for a few moments, either delaying or just trying to find the right words, Harry isn’t sure which. 

“Something occurred to me today that really I should have thought of sooner, we both should have,” he rambles and Harry starts to feel impatient, his worry growing. Liam sighs again and swallows loudly before speaking again. “We haven’t exactly been careful.”

Harry frowns, worry mixing with confusion now. 

“Careful? Careful about what? Showing affection in public? I know Louis was making fun of us at the restaurant but we have been restrained and Rose saw nothing of any great scandal today,” he points out.

Liam shakes his head once.

“No, but you did mention something at dinner with Louis that should have made us both think at the time, but we didn’t, I blame myself for not considering it sooner, but I was so caught up in you and being able to touch you and make love to you that I didn’t consider consequences,” Liam says quietly, voice guilty.

Harry draws up short,  “What in hell are you on about? Consequences?” He was getting more frustrated now, and just wanted Liam to get to the point rather than dancing around it. 

“When I was standing in the garden today I was thinking that it was good we had finally mated, since that was one of the big accusations being held against us, by Notley, by the Prince, by all of those who are trying to ruin us, it is something they can’t bring up as reason to punish us and that is a good thing.” He stops again and Harry almost shakes him to get him to continue. “Harry, the point of mating between alphas and omegas is to produce children, that was the crux of their accusation against us, that by not mating there would be no chance of an heir.”

Harry frowns again, why was Liam concerned about this? He was saying that it was a good thing, they had mated, ruined that argument against them, so why was he worried about it? It made no sense. 

Liam stares at him, almost imploring him to figure it out, find the conclusion and Harry tries, but he doesn’t see it. He thinks back on their conversation at the restaurant, what he might have said to Louis that relates to this discussion and finds nothing. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t get what you are trying to tell me here, what did I joke about that relates to this?”

Liam sighs loudly again, sounding more frustrated himself and he places a hand on each of Harry’s thighs, squeezing gently. 

“Harry, you and I have done absolutely nothing, taken no care at all, to prevent the possibility of you getting pregnant,” he says finally.

Like a cold bucket of water, realization washes over him, and he feels completely foolish for missing it. He had joked about practicing making babies with Louis, they had mated, something that was entirely for the purpose of producing children and they had knotted twice in the last few days without even considering the consequences. 

“Oh fuck…” Harry trails off, eyes widening and hand coming up to his forehead in shock and horror at their own carelessness. 

“Listen, we mustn’t panic, there is no way to know at this point anyway, it’s only been a few days and there is still the chance nothing has happened.” Liam hurries out, watching Harry’s reaction and quickly taking his hand, squeezing it gently. “Harry, this is exactly why I didn’t want to discuss it in the garden at the Greeley’s.”

Harry nods, he understood that. He just wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get through the ball tonight with this at the back of his mind. The worst part was he couldn’t decide if he would be happy or upset if he discovered he was pregnant, it was all very overwhelming. 

He takes a deep breath and nods again, looking at Liam’s face to try to discover his feelings on the subject. 

“Would it be the worst thing in the world if I were?” He asks carefully and Liam looks thoughtful. 

“I mean… no, no it wouldn’t, I can say that honestly, but I perhaps hadn’t considered us going down this road so soon, I kind of liked your idea of practicing,” he admits.

Harry huffs a laugh, though it is without much humor. 

“Yes well, if I am pregnant after only knotting twice, clearly we are already experts." He takes a deep breath, releasing it with a whoosh. "But like you said, there is a chance I’m not and we are panicking over nothing.” 

“Exactly, and we have each other no matter what, we will be fine,” Liam agrees and smiles softly.

Harry smiles back and leans forward for a quick kiss, feeling a tiny bit calmer. At least he wouldn't be alone in this. 

“Nevertheless, we should probably look into some protective measures and quickly, because I have no intention of keeping my hands off of you at night,” Harry adds deviously, grinning into another kiss. 

Liam laughs into his mouth and nods while still kissing him. 

“I’ll send Watts to the druggist while we are at the ball,” he says between kisses and Harry laughs this time, feeling a pang of pity for the poor man. 

The conversation settled for the moment, though only time would tell if it was settled permanently, they head for the stairs and into the night. 

The stars and dark sky were quickly eclipsed by the sheer number of lanterns and lights surrounding the palace. Cars lined the roads bumper to bumper as they all waited their turn to drop off their occupants and a small crowd was assembled at the door, dressed in their finery. The who’s who of London society had turned out and the sparkling of all of the diamonds and gems was almost blinding. 

The Dowager herself was dripping in diamonds, her midnight blue dress covered in crystals that caught the light and even her cane was specially made in a matching color and crusted in crystals with a large sapphire set in the top. Charlotte was dressed in a deep wine silk dress, emeralds cascading down her neck and from her ears. 

Harry’s nerves grew the closer they got. He never had quite felt like he fit in with this crowd but had managed to find his place with Liam, Niall and Louis, but now he was to be surrounded by people with infinite power and social standing and there would be manners and rules to be followed and he feared he might make a mistake and embarrass Liam. 

He kept scanning the cars and the crowd for Louis, hoping to find his friend to make this more bearable but it wasn’t until they were inside and walking around the perimeter of the ballroom that they found them. 

The Prince had greeted them coldly just inside the door, eyes scanning up and down Harry critically, eyeing his cast and almost healed injuries on his face with a sneer. Harry noticed that he intentionally leant in and smelled him, a smirk on his face at taking a lungful of Harry’s scent quickly wiped away with confusion as he realized the change. A flurry of panic had gone through him that Edward might question it, but he didn’t, he just moved on to the next guest without a word, though he glanced at Harry a few more times until he was out of sight. 

Liam’s grip on his elbow tightening told him that he had noticed the exchange and was just as worried but they couldn’t speak of it where they might be heard, so they just followed the people into the ballroom. 

The room was vast, the white marble floor glistening in the bright lights and candles about the room. A band played a cheerful tune in the corner and several couples were already on the floor, spinning around gracefully in perfect step with the music. 

Harry is infinitely grateful when he sees that Niall and Louis have found a table for them all to sit at and sinks down into his chair happily, accepting a warm hug from his friends. 

He wants so badly to pull Louis aside and discuss the fact that he might be pregnant with him, just to get it off his chest, because he was still flummoxed about it, but he realized it would be cruel of him to do so considering Louis’ ongoing problems with fertility. It was unfair that he would likely have no problem conceiving since he and Liam were true mates, and yet Niall and Louis continued to struggle, despite their devotion to each other. 

The thought makes him take Louis’ hand under the table, squeezing it gently and earning a questioning look from his friend. Harry just smiles at him and pretends that he is just happy to see him. 

They all chat about neutral topics over the music, discussing the decorations and general splendor until all of the guests have arrived and the band chimes to get their attention. A large platform has been set up above the band and the King and his son are introduced to a raucous applause and many chants of God save the King around the room. 

Harry isn’t sure if he should like the man, seeing as he had produced a son with absolutely no morals whatsoever and technically was responsible for the laws that labeled Harry as property, even though they had gone into effect long before the current King took his reign. 

After the introduction, the King takes his place on his throne on a platform at the long edge of the room, and begins receiving people and greeting them. Lord Greeley finds them at their table and insists that Harry and Liam come up to greet him, convincing them that it is the perfect opportunity to make the wedding announcement as it was customary to get the King’s approval beforehand, even though it was just an acknowledgement really. 

They join the line and Liam fidgets nervously next to him. Robert disappears for a moment and returns with Lady Elizabeth and she stands at Liam’s left while Harry is on his right with Lord Greeley leading them to make the introduction formally. 

The line is abominably long and Harry’s leg starts to ache before they are even halfway there. He tries to ease the pain by leaning on Liam more and gets a look of concern. 

“Perhaps you should go sit down and we will fetch you when we are closer,” he suggests and Harry shakes his head. He’s so concerned about doing something that might cause a scene that he is willing to withstand the discomfort to do everything as properly as possible. 

An hour later they finally get to the front of the line and his hands and underarms are aching from the crutches along with his leg at this point but he hides it behind a polite smile and appropriate bow to the King before stepping back and taking his place behind Liam. 

Lord Greeley finishes the introductions and the King greets them politely, eyes only skimming over Harry with little interest. 

“Your Majesty, it is a pleasure,” Liam says politely, bowing deeply. 

“And you Lord Payne, I have heard of you, I see you brought your mate, have all issues been resolved?” The King asks bluntly.

Harry fights the urge to roll his eyes, of course he had heard about it all. At least Liam could honestly say things were as they should be, but he can see the alphas shoulders tighten all the same. 

“Yes your majesty, all is well and running smoothly now,” he answers, his voice a little gruff with his hidden anger, but he persists. “In fact, if I may, I would like to ask your permission to marry Lady Elizabeth Grey to fully commit to my duties as a Lord in your House.”

The King’s brows go up in surprise and he turns an appraising eye on Elizabeth, who stands demurely at Liam’s side and moments later he smiles. 

“What a pleasant surprise Lord Payne, and I had been told you were trouble and instead here you are as the perfect illustration of what a young Lord should be. But of course you have my permission, let us make the announcement immediately and the happy couple can enjoy a dance.”

He stands and the band immediately chimes to quiet the crowd again. Liam and Elizabeth turn and face the crowd, and Harry can see Liam fighting the urge to glance towards him and he prays he doesn’t, they need to keep themselves in check with everyone looking at them right now. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a wonderful announcement to pass along to all of you,” the King yells out to the crowd, turning and beckoning Liam and Elizabeth forward and there is quiet murmur of discussion around the room. “I have just given permission for Lord Liam Payne and Lady Elizabeth Grey to enter into marriage, may we all give them our congratulations and wish them a life of happiness.”

The crowd immediately starts clapping and a few cheers from those without a clue to all of the workings underneath of this alliance even cheer. The King raises his hand and the room immediately quiets again.

“The couple will now take to the floor for a dance,” he declares, not leaving room for argument.

A hole in the centre of the dance floor opens up and Liam and Elizabeth step into it gracefully, taking their position for the waltz and the band starts up a moment later.

Harry watches them for a moment, until the pain in his body becomes too much and he backs away and out the doors into the hall where he spies an empty bench calling his name. A hand on his ass stops his progression, another one quickly wrapping about his chest and a voice breathing in his ear.

“Hello Harry,” Notley almost groans, hand squeezing his ass, fingers digging in painfully and Harry gasps. “You know Harry, despite all of it, I have missed you really.” The hand on his ass shifts around his body, sliding down his hip to press against Harry’s cock while he rubs his own against Harry’s ass.

He hears Notley’s deep breath, nose in Harry’s neck seeking his scent and knows the moment he senses the difference when the other man tenses.

“I am Liam’s mate now,” Harry chokes out, panic and fear coursing through him. 

Notley grumbles behind him, scenting him again, hand releasing his cock to roughly yank Harry’s hair out of the way to get closer to the skin beneath his ear.

“This doesn’t make sense,” he growls. “I’m glad to hear you finally spread your legs for him, took you long enough, but why do you smell different.”

The arm around his chest tightens as Notley becomes more agitated, trying to figure out what was happening and Harry’s heart pounds in his chest and he tries to struggle out of his grip. 

“Lord Notley!” A shout behind them, Harry recognizes the voice as Lord Greeley’s and several sets of footsteps enter the hall at the same time Robert speaks again. “Unhand him immediately, what are you doing?”

Surrounded by Robert and several other Lords that Harry doesn’t recognize, Notley lets go of him roughly and he loses his balance and topples to the floor, crutches clattering loudly and echoing down the hall. Self preservation taking over, Harry quickly rolls over and uses his good leg and hands to push away from his attacker. The music changes in the ballroom, the waltz over with and he hears Liam calling his name a moment later. 

“Out here Lord Payne, quickly!” One of the other men says, the others including Robert still stand staring at Notley critically while Notley still stares at Harry searchingly, face sneering. 

He hears Liam come out the door, a question starting and stopping on his lips before he’s hurrying over to Harry, crouching next to him and wrapping an arm about his shoulders and Harry curls into him, seeking comfort and protection. 

“Lord Notley, what in hell do you think you were doing?” Robert demands, face outraged. 

The commotion draws more people, all sensing a show about to take place. 

“I…” Notley starts, glancing at Robert and the others quickly before returning his eyes to Harry, his frown filled with confusion. “Why do you smell different?” He demands again and the rest of them glance at Harry in confusion as well, all but Robert. 

“What is going on out here? Why do I hear yelling?” The Prince asks from the door, coming out and surveying the scene himself, stopping next to Notley. 

“His scent has changed,” Notley supplies immediately and Edward looks down at Harry. 

“I know, I noticed when they arrived, I don’t know how to account for it myself,” he replies before turning more towards Harry, shouting down at him. “But I demand an answer, what kind of trickery is this?”

Harry hears Liam growl quietly beside him and glances at him. His face is full of fury at being questioned and surrounded like this. 

Edward turns suddenly and shouts at one of the other Lords to get the King immediately, stating that he should know the truth as well. 

“I do not believe that is necessary your majesty,” Robert states evenly, eyes flicking down to Harry and Liam and back up to Edward. 

“That is not for you to decide Lord Greeley,” Edward replies tersely, not happy with being challenged. 

Liam’s fingers graze Harry’s chin, turning his face towards his own and his dark eyes convey a thousand words. They knew they were had, trying to hide the truth and fighting the establishment had got them no where, it was time to accept their fate. 

“Are you alright,” he asks Harry quietly, eyes quickly scanning him for any obvious signs of a new injury and Harry nods.

“I’m fine,” he meets Liam’s gaze again, that fire burning as bright as ever and he smiles at him gently. “We have each other, no matter what.”

Liam returns the smile and nods at him once, agreeing, arm around his shoulders tightening, pulling Harry closer. 

Neither of them had noticed how quiet the hall had gone, the eyes all watching them, including the King who had come in during their exchange. It startles them both when they turn and find themselves surrounded even more so.

“What is the meaning of this? Why am I being pulled away from my ball by a crippled omega on the floor?” Liam’s hand tightens on Harry’s shoulder as the King turns to Harry, but there is surprisingly no malice in his face. “Are you alright? What happened?”

His questions are clearly demands for answers. 

“I came out here to sit down, to rest my leg your Majesty when Lord Notley attacked me from behind,” Harry responds, deciding that if he and Liam were going down, so was Notley. 

His response earns him a sharp glare from the accused and Edward but the King turns a stern eye on both of them.

“Is this true?” He demands of Notley, who immediately starts to deny it, only to be cut off by Robert.

“It is true your Majesty, I witnessed it with my own eyes and stepped in to stop it.”

The King looks at Robert, and nods before turning back to Harry, his face much more kind than before.

“Are you alright?” He asks more gently this time and Harry nods, leaning more into Liam. 

Satisfied with Harry’s response he turns to Notley with a critical eye. 

“How do you account for your behavior, and please know that I have already heard a great deal about your history of deplorable actions towards Mr. Styles, and I will not have you continue in this way or there will be consequences.”

Face full of rage, Notley points a finger at Harry and speaks in a low, seething voice.

“This little bitch has done his best to trick both myself and Lord Payne, he is trouble and should have been taken care of a long time ago, even now he is trying to trick us by disguising his scent.”

The King straightens sharply at Notley’s language and accusation and glances down at Harry, as though trying to assess the accuracy of the statement. 

“There is no trickery your Majesty, I assure you, the accusation is false and Mr. Styles has been nothing but a proper mate to me while Lord Notley has done his very best to hurt and terrify him for months.” Liam states, glaring at Notley the entire time. 

“It’s all well and good that he’s bending over and doing his duty now Lord Payne, but we both know that it has been a long time coming and he spent a great deal of time being defiant of your wishes,” Edward answers sarcastically before turning to his father. “Lord Notley is right, his scent is disguised, I noticed it when they arrived.”

The King looks more confused and stares at Harry harder, making him shrink into Liam’s chest more. 

“His scent is not disguised, it is the same as mine, it has been since we mated,” Liam says with defeat. “If you don’t believe me, come smell me, you will see that we are identical now.”

That brings both Edward and Notley up short and they stare wide eyed at him. 

“Do it,” the King states, commanding both of them and Edward steps forward first, crouching down and taking a long scent from Harry’s neck, making him cringe slightly but he closes his eyes and forces himself to stay still. Then he turns to Liam and smells his neck on the side furthest from Harry to get an accurate comparison. He sits back suddenly, face shocked and confused and leans forward and does it again on both of them before standing up quickly and staring down at them stunned. 

Notley watches his expression and comes forward more slowly, having to step around the Prince. He leans right into Harry’s neck, one hand gripping Harry’s jaw to keep him from moving and Harry whimpers quietly while Liam growls and starts to pull Harry away. 

“Keep your hands off of him Lord Notley,” the King commands and Notley releases him quickly. 

He glares at Harry for a moment before turning and smelling Liam’s neck, jolting back much like Edward had in shock. 

“They are identical,” Edward breathes, Notley standing slowly and joining him in staring down at them. “How is that possible? I’ve never heard of such a thing happening before.”

Another voice supplies the answer, breathing it out as though finally finding the answer he had been puzzling over as well. 

“True mates,” Lord Greeley says, staring at them in surprise. “That’s it, you’re true mates." Seconds later he grins at them. 

“What?” The King asks, turning to stare at Lord Greeley, still confused. “I thought that wasn’t real.”

“It’s never been officially proven to be real but there is a great deal of scientific evidence showing that it is a possibility,” Lord Greeley answers, stepping towards them and crouching down to be at eye level with them. “I knew something was different about your relationship, the way you two seem to orbit each other, are always focused on the other, it was clear that your connection was far stronger than what I’ve ever seen, but I couldn’t figure out how or why until yesterday, when I too noticed the change in your scents, how marvelous.”

While there is definite relief for both Harry and Liam that Lord Greeley actually seems pleased by this news, the assembled crowd behind them looks far less convinced. 

“Let me through! Harry!” Comes Louis’ voice suddenly behind the crowd as he pushes his way into the hall in short order, eyes landing on Harry and Liam on the floor and he hurries over to them, Niall a step behind until he notices the King and stops short, bowing immediately and looking panicked over what to do. 

“Harry! Are you alright? What happened?” He glances quickly around and seems to only notice Notley. “You, of course this involves you, why can’t you just piss off and leave him alone?” Louis demands, voice furious, blue eyes sharp as he glares Notley down. 

“Louis,” Niall says quietly behind him.

“No Niall, this has gone on far too long,” Louis waves a hand in his mates direction, as though dismissing his objections and turns back to Notley. “You are obsessed with him and it is sick and twisted, you need help sir.”

Tirade over, he turns back to Harry and it takes a moment, but Harry can see the moment he realizes who else he saw in the hallway, eyes growing wide in horror. 

He turns suddenly, properly seeing the King and immediately he’s scrambling to stand and bow properly.

“My apologies your Majesty, I hadn’t seen you there,” he mutters. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry can see Niall shaking his head slowly, fighting the urge to laugh. 

“And who exactly are you?” The King demands, shoulders back at the lack of manners and propriety he has just been shown.

“Mr. Louis Tomlinson your Majesty, mate to Lord Niall Horan.”

Niall steps over beside Louis and bows again, “Apologies for his outburst your Majesty, but he is close friends with Mr. Styles and was concerned about his well being seeing as he’s currently on the floor.”

“It would seem he has some very strong opinions about Lord Notley as well.” The King retorts, eyeing Louis critically.

“He does, as do I and I’m afraid I agree with him,” Niall replies in his Irish brogue. 

The King stares at him a moment, assessing him before finally nodding.

“Can’t say I disagree myself, but I will remind you to keep better control over your mate from now on Lord Horan.” 

Niall nods and Louis quickly comes back to Harry’s side, crouching down opposite Liam to sandwich him in protectively.  

“Actually Lord Horan, since you are so close with Lord Payne and Mr. Styles, perhaps you can give us your opinion on the subject at hand,” the King states, the intrigue returning to his voice. It was a blessing that he didn’t seem at all angry about the revelation that Harry and Liam were true mates and that the entire concept could be real. It actually seemed to fascinate him and Harry sensed he was itching to step forward to scent each of them himself, just to find out. 

Niall nods and looks at Harry and Liam curiously and then back at the King, “Of course your Majesty, if you would be so kind as to fill me in on the topic.”

“True mates Lord Horan, do you believe they are real?”

Niall’s face jolts in surprise and he immediately turns to Liam to get direction on what he should say. Liam nods once, closing his eyes slowly to indicate that it was all on the table at this point and Niall nods in return, looking alarmed at what might happen to his friends if this conversation ends badly.

“Yes, I do your Majesty, in fact I have done a great deal of research on the subject, there have been many studies done throughout the world on couples who claim to be true mates and evidence has been compiled showing that it is likely a very real, but very rare phenomenon.” Niall already knows what the next question will be and answers it before he’s even asked. “I believe very firmly that Lord Payne and Mr. Styles are in fact true mates, they have exhibited all of the categorized signs right from the beginning, though I also believe it was frightening for Mr. Styles at first, which would account for his hesitation to mate with Lord Payne.”

Harry makes a mental note to thank Niall profusely later for his ability to create a reasonable explanation for Harry choosing to be a stubborn ass for several months. Though he had been frightened of his feelings for Liam, his dedication to remaining independent and to hate alphas was a far more important factor in his decisions for many weeks. 

The Kings eyes alight with curiosity and excitement and he steps closer to Harry and Liam. 

“Fascinating, so it is a real thing, how fortunate that we get the chance to see it in person.”

He waves a hand at Harry and Liam, indicating he wants them to stand and Louis helps get Harry upright, providing him a hand to stay up since his crutches remain on the floor. Liam tucks a hand around his waist tightly, holding Harry close to his side and Harry slides his own hand around Liam’s middle, pulling himself closer. 

The King watches every move they make carefully, almost smiling as he steps forward and pushes Harry’s hair off his neck before scenting him carefully. Harry stands as still as he can, breathing shallow, eyes focused on Liam’s, so many emotions passing between them, the main one fear, at how this is going to end. 

The King steps back, eyeing Harry for a moment before turning to Liam, who tilts his head and allows the King to scent him without argument. When he’s done he steps back and his eyes are full of awe and wonder. 

“This is incredible," he breathes out, voice filling with excitement and intrigue. "Why didn’t you say so sooner Lord Payne?”

“Father, you cannot be seriously believing this, it has to be a trick, despite Lord Horan’s supposed evidence, there is no agreement in the medical community about true mates being real,” the Prince says behind his father, voice petulant.

The King doesn’t even turn and look at him, just raises a hand to silence him. 

“A lack of agreement doesn’t mean it’s not real, it just means they need to do more research and if it is a rarity, like Lord Horan says, no wonder evidence has been difficult to come by.” He nods once towards Harry and Liam, as though agreeing with himself and steps back, heading back to the ball, as though the matter is entirely settled. Harry and Liam look at each other wide eyed, completely in shock that the King doesn’t seem to see any reason to do anything about it.

“Your majesty, if I may,” Lord Notley stops him and Harry feels his stomach drop again. “Suppose we agree that they are true mates, what a lovely surprise indeed,” he sneers at Harry. “But does that not mean that Lord Payne is making a mockery of the very institution of marriage by entering into a contract with Lady Elizabeth Grey knowing that he is completely devoted to his omega?”

The King sighs loudly in exasperation and turns to glare at Notley for stopping him. 

“Lord Notley, do you think me a fool?” He demands and Notley shrinks slightly, shaking his head quickly before realizing his manners and saying no. “Good, because if you think I believed for one second that the marriage between Lord Payne and Lady Elizabeth was because of love, then you are severely mistaken. I am aware of both of the circumstances of the people involved. Lord Payne being threatened by yourself and my son on losing his title and estate because of your strange obsession with Mr. Styles, something that ends now I might add," he says sternly, eyes going between the two offenders a few times. "And I know of Lady Elizabeth’s need for capital to help keep her families estate in good standing until her brother comes of age, I know all about it. The marriage contract is for business only and I have no qualms with it because I myself wish to see the Grey family maintain their place in the House of Lords and am glad Lord Payne is willing to provide assistance without asking anything in return.”

Harry can hardly believe his ears, he has no idea how in hell the King has come upon all of this knowledge, but it would seem that he came prepared for this show down to take place and now is putting an end to it because he’s tired of it. He turns to Liam before continuing, voice still commanding.

“I thank you Lord Payne, for your generosity and candor this evening, but I will remind you that I will hold you to the agreement, just because I will not allow my son or Lord Notley to attempt to remove you from the House of Lords does not mean I won’t do it myself if you renege on the contract,” he declares, staring at Liam hard.

“Of course your Majesty, I would never consider doing such a thing, I made an agreement and I will stand by it,” Liam replies honestly before he turns and looks at Harry a moment. “We both will. Thank you for your kindness and understanding.”

The King nods, satisfied by his response.

“You will have to see me sometime and tell me about being true mates, I want to hear what it’s like, the entire story, it fascinates me,” he glances at Harry, eyes curious for a moment. “But for now, I wish to return to my ball.”

With that he turns and marches back into the ballroom, his footmen scampering behind him to keep up and the other Lords and people watching the entire exchange slowly start to peel away, murmuring amongst themselves and throwing looks at Harry and Liam. 

Edward huffs in annoyance and follows his father a few moments later, not speaking a word to anyone, including Lord Notley, who stands looking like an angry bull.

Harry feels Liam tense beside him again, having only just relaxed slightly and Lord Greeley comes and stands next to him, Niall joining Louis and they create a formidable line. 

“Lord Notley, I think it’s time you end this ridiculous behavior of yours, don’t you?” Lord Greeley asks, voice making it clear there was no other answer than the one he was looking for. 

Liam chooses to be more direct, “Let me make this clear Notley, if you so much as breathe in Harry’s direction again, I will end you. You are not to mention him, look at him, come near him or me, ever again. In fact, I never want to look upon your face again, do I make myself clear?”

The others all glance at Liam in surprise, but Harry just pulls him closer, almost leaning his head on his shoulder in relief at finally seeing an end to Notley’s reign of terror and reveling in how comforting it was to hear Liam do it. 

Notley glares at Liam hard for a moment but finally realizes that he’s lost the war and without a word he turns and storms down the hall, obviously understanding that he is no longer welcome at the ball. 

Robert sighs at the end of their line, his shoulders drooping slightly. 

“It’s all well and good to tell him to stay away, but I think I have no choice but to start proceedings to have his title removed anyway. His behavior has been most unbecoming of his position and in order to ensure everyone else respects the House of Lords and all within it from now on, I will have to make an example of him.”

Harry feels absolutely no guilt about that and he can tell that neither does Liam.

“I will help you in any way you require, so long as that man finally gets his comeuppance,” he states evenly before turning and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s temple. 

Robert chuckles slightly at Liam’s enthusiasm and display of affection before turning towards the door.

“I need a drink, as I’m sure the rest of you do as well. Come, tell me what it’s like to be true mates.”

They all laugh and Harry’s crutches are quickly installed under his arms again and they follow Lord Greeley back into the ballroom. There are eyes on them all night, but he finds them easier to ignore with Liam’s hand on his thigh under the table, their little group in a huddle talking as though no one else is there.

Emily joins them, having already heard the news and peppers them with questions about how they knew, what it felt like and they try to answer as honestly as possible. 

The night winds down quickly and Harry is surprised to see the crowd thinning dramatically when the room had seemed so full what felt like minutes earlier, when it was actually hours. 

Edith and Charlotte find them and they all leave together, the sun just starting to come over the horizon. Harry is surprised at how quiet Liam’s grandmother is in the car and worries she might be angry about the argument in the hallway but he finds her looking out the window smug and silent. 

Realization dawns on him and he almost laughs out loud as he realizes that she was who had filled the King in on the entirety of the situation. He knew she had connections and the ear of most of the powerful men in the country but he hadn’t realized just how far her reach was. Though he knew that the King would still have had his own mind on the subject, at least she had given him all of the facts and he finds himself to be extremely grateful to her. 

He waits until they are in their bedroom before he tells Liam though, who seems shocked but sinks down on the bed next to Harry in relief. 

“I wonder when she told him?" He wonders aloud. "Thank God she did, though that still could have gone either way, but the King is curious by nature and we are just fascinating enough to amuse him.”

Harry didn’t particularly like feeling as though their relationship was an exhibit at a museum but he let it go, it wasn’t worth getting worked up over if it meant that they were safe. 

He pulls his shoe off and tosses it towards the armoire, his socks joining it a moment later, one a regular sock, the other a loose knitted one made by Alice to keep his foot on his injured leg warm. 

Liam reaches out and gently takes his hand when he’s done, entwining their fingers and kissing the back of Harry’s softly. Smiling, Harry leans over and rests his head on Liam’s shoulder and closes his eyes, reveling in their shared happiness and relief. Then he remembers something.

“Did uh… did Watts make out all right at the druggist?” He asks delicately, a bubble of laughter threatening to escape his throat and Liam snorts.

“He did as it happens, told me he left the required supplies in the bedside table drawer.” Liam replies evenly, as though he is discussing a stock purchase or what to have for dinner.

They both turn slightly to eye the drawer as though it might erupt or do something unexpected and Harry feels a thrill go through him. It still remained at the back of his mind that it was already too late and using protection was a moot point, but still, it felt strangely naughty to attempt to prevent pregnancy when that was their expected goal and instead just enjoy themselves. 

Liam turns and nuzzles his nose in the hair at Harry’s crown, pressing a kiss there and Harry laughs softly, lifting his head to kiss Liam properly, fingers trailing up Liam’s thigh suggestively. 

As was always the case, the kiss went from gentle and calm to heated in a matter of seconds, lips parting and tongues sliding together, bodies turning to press together more. 

Their jackets and cummerbunds and bow ties hit the floor with impressive speed and Liam lifts Harry in an almost impossible manner, pushing him up to the centre of the bed with his head on the pillows before straddling Harry’s thighs and working the buttons of his shirt open, mouth covering every inch of exposed skin with kisses and gentle bites. He spends a particularly long time working each of his nipples over with his tongue and teeth, making Harry moan softly, hands reaching to tug on Liam’s hair and grip at his shoulders. 

Satisfied with his work Liam moves further down, trailing kisses back and forth across Harry’s stomach before sitting up slightly, a quizzical look on his face.

“Harry? What are these?” His fingers trace the two smaller extra nipples that Harry was born with and he laughs. 

“It’s taken you this long to notice I have four nipples? Really Liam?” He says between giggles and gets an amused look.

“I’ve generally been more focused on the lower half of your body, my apologies, is there anything else I should know of that I haven’t noticed? Do you have a tail?”

Harry laughs harder and shakes his head, “NO! You would have seen that last night, unless you were completely blinded by my ass.”

Liam laughs and shakes his head, “It is an impressive ass, but you’re right.”

His fingers go back to the small round dark marks, running across them curiously. 

“Oh!” Harry remembers suddenly. “One of my legs is longer than the other, does that count as something you need to know?”

Liam’s fingers stop moving and he looks at Harry incredulously. 

“You are a freak of nature,” he says finally before grinning and leaning down to kiss Harry once. “But you are my freak of nature and I love every strange part of you.”

Harry laughs and smacks his arm in faux offense. 

“I prefer to think of myself as further evolved and it would do you well to think the same way, lest you want to go back to sleeping alone,” he states hotly.

Liam fakes looking terrified and nods quickly. 

“But of course my love, clearly you are just a specimen of the future, and I am not worthy of you.”

Harry laughs harder, putting a hand on the back of Liam’s neck and pulling him down to kiss him. 

Returning to the topic at hand, the laughter stops and keeping their mouths together, Liam lifts Harry’s shoulders enough to pull the shirt down and off of him, a second set of cufflinks being lost to the dark corners of the room. Harry makes short work of the buttons on Liam’s shirt and it too lands on the floor in a pile. Palming Liam’s erection through his pants, he pulls the alpha back down and slides his hands around to Liam’s ass, gripping and pulling him forward so their cocks are together and Liam moans into his mouth. 

“Shh Liam, have you forgotten already? I’m not the only noisy one in this bedroom,” Harry points out and Liam smirks at him, grinding his hips down intentionally and Harry gasps. Not satisfied with Harry’s quiet response he does it again and this time gets a moan in response. 

He gives Harry a smug look and Harry shakes his head and laughs, sliding his hands down the back of Liam’s pants and squeezing his ass while pushing his hips up into the alpha, watching his face going slack with pleasure immediately, a strangled groan coming from his throat.

“Ok this is a dangerous game we are playing now, truce?” Liam says a moment later, eyes worried that Harry will continue to push the boundaries and they will get a second talking to by Edith in the morning. 

Harry narrows his eyes and pretends to be thinking about it but finally nods.

“As long as we are agreed that once we return to Bolton, we can be as noisy as we want,” he bargains.

“Agreed,” Liam replies eagerly, kissing Harry again before leaning back to remove both of their belts. 

Harry bites his lip as he watches Liam stand up to unbutton his pants, sliding them down and off, his underwear following immediately before he sets himself upon Harry’s. Harry had already learned that Liam had a particular interest in undressing him and so hadn’t even bothered trying to remove his pants. 

Liam presses kisses to his hips as he slides the articles of clothing out of the way, kissing down one of Harry’s thighs to his knee, dropping the pants on the floor along with his underwear and switching to the other leg just above his cast and kissing back up. He spreads Harry’s legs gently when he reaches his hip again, sliding onto the bed between them and working his mouth down between his thighs, hands lifting him slightly to once again use his tongue at Harry’s entrance, tasting him and inhaling his scent where it was strongest. 

Harry lets him, enjoying the sensation of being worshipped in such a way but he also wants to feel Liam inside him longer, to fuck slower and without the peak of arousal already present before Liam even enters him. He pulls Liam’s hair slightly, getting his attention and then pulls him back up the bed, capturing his mouth and kissing him lazily, settling the alpha between his legs. He lifts his good leg and opens himself up, eager to feel the press of Liam’s cock when he remembers that they are still in need of a certain item. 

He throws a hand towards the side table while Liam kisses down his jaw and neck, but he is no where near close enough to reach and isn’t exactly at a good angle. 

He feels Liam’s cock sliding against his entrance and is momentarily distracted, gasping at the sensation and he lift his hips eagerly without even thinking to. 

“Liam,” he whispers breathily. “The drawer.”

The alpha hums in confusion and lifts his head to look at him and then remembers, eyes darting over to the piece of furniture.

He lifts himself off of Harry slightly, crawling over to it and slides the drawer open and pulls out a paper sack containing a box. Using only one hand he pours the box onto the bed and gets the lid off, retrieving one of the condoms inside, looking at it curiously and Harry starts to feel impatient.

“Look, I’ve never used one myself, but I think you just roll it on…” He starts and Liam throws him a look and cuts him off.

“I know how it works Harry, I’ve just never seen one, never had need for one before.”

Pushing backwards on his hand, Liam kneels between Harry’s legs and carefully rolls the condom down his cock, brows furrowing slightly. 

“Is it too tight?” Harry asks delicately, it looked like a second skin and he had to wonder just how comfortable that was, though there was clearly space left for Liam’s knot and for his release when it occurred. 

“No, it just feels strange, but not bad I suppose, I’m just not used to it,” Liam admits before shrugging and crawling back up Harry’s body, resettling between his legs and nudging the head of his cock at his entrance.

“Where were we?” He asks seductively and Harry laughs once before kissing him and lifting his hips slightly. 

Liam pushes in slowly, taking more care knowing they weren’t nearly as mad with need as they had been the past two times they had had sex and Harry appreciates it. He can’t feel the condom himself and instead just enjoys the feeling of being filled by Liam, the delicious stretch and burn exhilarating and pleasurable. When Liam is fully seated, their hips together he moans softly and they kiss lazily for a few minutes, relaxing in the feeling of being connected. 

Liam starts moving slowly, barely pulling out before sliding back in, increasing the length of his thrusts bit by bit until he is almost completely out each time. He keeps the speed slow, a hot and enjoyable slide that makes both of them gasp and groan quietly each time he’s back inside. 

They kiss for long moments and then spend long moments staring into each others eyes as Liam thrusts into Harry, and Harry tangles his hands in Liam’s hair and grips his back, feeling the movement of the muscles under his fingers. 

They increase the speed incrementally, feeling their oncoming orgasms growing until they are almost urgent again, desperate for release after such a slow build. The bed creaks more with each movement and Harry cringes slightly at how lewd it sounds but is quickly distracted by Liam reaching between them and wrapping his long fingers around his cock, jerking him in time with the movements of his hips until Harry finally spills onto his hand and their stomachs, head going back and mouth open with a strangled cry of pleasure. 

Liam kisses down his neck, sucking a mark into the space just above his collar bone and the added feeling is incredible on top of his orgasm, making Harry cry out again. 

Body sated and over sensitive he watches Liam’s face as he fucks into Harry several more times before he feels the catch of his knot, it grows quickly and then Liam tenses, groaning as he comes inside of Harry, eyes scrunched closed and mouth agape. Harry gently runs his thumb across his bottom lip, and Liam pulls it into his mouth, sucking on it before opening his eyes and leaning down to kiss Harry again, deeply and lewdly, making Harry moan into his mouth before dropping his head down to rest his cheek on Harry’s shoulder, panting heavily. 

Harry runs a hand up and down his spine, his skin damp with sweat and warm in the cool air of the room. 

He feels Liam’s cock twitch inside of him, a soft choked moan from his shoulder before the alpha relaxes again. 

“Don’t fall asleep with the condom on Liam,” Harry says quietly, concerned it could hurt him in some way. Liam grumbles slightly but otherwise says nothing. 

“Does it feel different with it on?” Harry asks after a few moments and he feels Liam stir slightly.

“Yes, a little, I do prefer to actually feel you but it clearly doesn’t hinder anything.” He says softly, words slurring slightly as he fights sleep. 

Harry hums quietly in thought. 

Moments later Liam snores against his chest and Harry laughs. He decides to leave him, let him sleep. It was almost six in the morning after all, and by all rights, Harry should be tired as well. He was, but found he wasn’t desperate for sleep just yet. He decided he would stay awake until he felt Liam’s knot go down, then he would wake the alpha, help clean up and then they could both go to sleep together. 

He passes the time running his fingers across Liam’s back and sides, down his arms and through his hair gently. Feeling the alphas body tense slightly each time he released again inside of Harry, his exhaustion so much that he didn’t even wake for that. 

When at last his knot starts to go down and he starts to slip from inside of Harry, he shakes Liam’s shoulder and wakes him and gets a lot of grumbling and groaning in response. 

Remembering how Liam had cleaned him up the night before, getting a rather grumpy response, Harry decides it’s his turn to do the job and pushes and rolls Liam onto his back, the snoring picking up again almost immediately. He retrieves a towel they used earlier while readying for the ball that had landed on the end of the bed and keeps it ready as he carefully removes the condom, gently cleaning Liam up and then himself of his own release. 

When he’s finally satisfied with the results he tugs the quilt down from underneath Liam’s sleeping and surprisingly heavy form and pushes it right to the end of the bed before pulling the sheet down and covering both of them with it as he crawls back up the bed and settles against Liam’s side, head on his shoulder. 

He falls asleep hopeful and happy, and glad he was getting used to the sensation.


	57. Chapter 57

_Liam_  
  
The next few weeks are so busy he finds he never even has time to think. Wedding plans are in full swing, with both him and Elizabeth deciding to make it more of a party and less of the usual romantic affair that people expected since everyone in London knew that there was nothing romantic about their relationship. 

Two weeks after the Royal Ball, it is announced that Rose is engaged to a member of the Dutch royalty, causing quite a stir and taking the attention away from Harry and Liam for a while. 

Since the ball and the revelation that they were true mates, they had been a hot topic in London society, with invites for parties and dinners and luncheons arriving in droves so people could see the phenomena up close and personal. Liam had felt zero guilt in declining them all in favor of sticking to the schedule they had already set up, since it was busy enough, but with added meetings regarding a venue for the wedding party, applying for a license, finalizing the contract, ordering wedding clothes and other numerous details, there wouldn’t have been time to add any more to their days any way. 

The only thing that helps both Liam and Harry get through each day was their time alone at night that they spend having sex and talking about the future, since they could both agree that they had one now. Watts had had to make several return trips to the druggist, something that he never complained about but clearly wasn’t his favorite activity either. But on the plus side, as each week passed, there were no signs that Harry was pregnant from their initial mating and knotting. They had both agreed that they would like to spend at least a year together as mates, enjoying life together before they entertained the idea of children. Something Edith felt was a subject she could interject her opinion on almost daily, with constant reminders of her advanced age and fear mongering that the King might turn on them at any minute. While she doesn’t know they are intentionally preventing pregnancy, she is aware they want to wait a while before they have children.

Five weeks after the ball, Harry finally gets the chance to get his cast removed from his leg and he’s up before Liam, bathing and readying to get to the doctors, eager to finally be rid of the annoying implement. 

“You heard the doctor Harry, you still have to take it easy on that leg, use your cane for another few weeks to be sure it’s strong enough,” Liam chides him in the car on the way home. Harry had practically danced out of the medical center, cane barely touching the ground.

“It feels fine Liam, I can put weight on it just fine and it hasn’t ached for weeks. Besides, at least now we can try some new positions,” he murmurs in Liam’s ear, pressing up against him in the back seat and Liam catches the driver glancing at them and rolling his eyes in exasperation. It was safe to say the man was very likely to refuse ever working for Liam again after some of the things he’d seen over the last few weeks. The only time he’d actually said anything about manners and propriety however had been when Harry had put his hand down the front of Liam’s pants after a particularly whisky filled dinner party at Lord Morgan’s. Otherwise it had only been suggestive comments, long desire filled looks and bouts of kissing, but still more than most drivers were used to being subjected to. 

“Harry, you still need to be careful, you don’t want to end up having another cast put on, you would be miserable and you know it.”

Harry rolls his eyes and leans back, looking out the window at the people crowding the streets in their spring clothes. 

“Where are we off to today?” He glances back to Liam, face mildly confused. “Is it the luncheon at Lord Brown’s today or the dinner at Lord Corden’s?”

“It really is a good thing one of us is keeping track of the schedule, since if it was left up to you we would perpetually be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Harry narrows his eyes but says nothing to contradict him, knowing full well that Liam was right.

“No, tonight is just dinner with Louis and Niall at their place, just the four of us. It will be nice to have a relaxed evening, since the chaos is only going to increase until the wedding is over next week.”

Harry relaxes hearing their plans and smiles at him.

“And then we get to go home right?” He asks hopefully and Liam laughs.

“Yes, thank goodness, we get to go home, I’ve missed Bolton immensely.”

Harry presses up against him again, tucking his arm around Liam’s and dropping his head down on his shoulder.

“Me too.”

The house is empty of Charlotte and Edith when they arrive, both ladies out at separate luncheons and meetings. It was especially pleasing for both Liam and Harry to hear that Edith intended to remain in London for the rest of the season after they had headed back to Bolton, because it meant at least two weeks without her meddling. 

They greet Alice and Watts and the footman and head upstairs to relax before dressing to go to the Horan residence. Liam attempts to convince Harry to let him still carry him up the stairs, but Harry just scoffs at him and pushes his hands away, prancing up the steps without his cane, giggling the entire way. 

Liam rolls his eyes and sighs and follows behind him a moment later. By the time he reaches the bedroom, Harry has shucked his jacket, waistcoat, shoes, cravat and socks and is down to just his pants and shirt, that he is currently unbuttoning while walking towards the bed humming. Liam closes the door behind himself and watches Harry quietly, secretly glad to see him moving about so easily again. Harry had a particular way of walking and moving that was so languid and liquid and sexy, even when he didn’t even realize he was doing it, but Liam had missed it. It had been hard watching him struggle and be in pain for so many weeks and it felt like a new beginning now that he was back to himself. 

Harry drops the shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms, throwing it in the general direction of the chair before unbuckling his belt and removing his pants as well, leaving only his black underwear on and crawling onto the bed, and that is the first indication Liam gets that Harry is aware he’s watching. The way he gets up onto his hands and knees, ass pointed in Liam’s direction as he moves across the quilt like a cat. He stops when he gets to the pillows and throws a smirk over his shoulder at Liam before lowering his shoulders down, eyes still on Liam and ass now up in the air, looking perfectly enticing. 

Liam licks his lips, cock hard already and feet moving almost immediately, shoes being toed off and clothing almost ripping as he pulls it off. He doesn’t even bother leaving his underwear on, just strips right down and crawls onto the bed behind Harry, fingers hooking under the waistband on his underwear and pulling them down to expose his ass. Kneeling between Harry’s ankles he presses a wet kiss to one side of Harry’s ass, quickly following it with a bite that makes Harry gasp. He repeats this on the other side, fingers already separating the mounds of flesh to get at what he really wants and Harry keens and pushes back the moment Liam presses his tongue against his entrance, forehead going down onto the pillows. 

He tastes and licks and kisses until he can barely stand it any longer, needing to be inside of Harry desperately and he pulls himself up onto his knees, almost ready to just slide in when he remembers and scrambles over to the drawer to grab a condom. He hears Harry laugh softly but when he turns back, he’s biting his bottom lip, green eyes blown with desire as he watches Liam under his hair, cheek resting on his arm. 

“Ok admittedly, I was looking forward to fucking you like this and the cast definitely got in the way,” Liam says, voice rough and he gets back in position behind Harry, hands wrapping around his narrow hips and pulling him back slightly. 

“Told you so ahhh…” Harry retorts, being cut off by Liam pressing inside of him, filling him completely, deeper than ever because of the new position and he shudders from the sensation. 

Liam worries for a second he might have hurt Harry going in so far so fast but then Harry is pushing back against him, riding Liam’s cock and he forgets his own name for a minute. 

He gets with the program though and starts thrusting in earnest, skin slapping skin, pushing short cries and gasps out of Harry on every movement. There was something especially erotic about being able to see his cock sliding in and out of Harry that he was certain he would never get enough of.

His knot fills far too fast for his liking, since he would rather continue fucking Harry for the remainder of the day and night, but the view, the feel of Harry tight around him and the sounds he was making push him over the edge remarkably fast, and he is locked tight inside of Harry before the omega has even come yet himself. 

Liam rolls his hips to keep the sensations inside of Harry going and grasps Harry’s cock, stroking it quickly a few times before he too falls over the edge and comes on the quilt, crying out loudly as he does. 

Both feeling limbless they manage to roll to the side to avoid landing in Harry’s release and lie panting on the bed. Harry shuffles his legs until his underwear are finally off, leaving them at the bottom of the bed. 

“Yes, it is definitely a good thing I got my cast off,” Harry finally says, voice breathless and Liam huffs a laugh behind him, rolling his hips through another pulse of pleasure. “In fact, I have several different positions I would like to try now that I have the freedom of movement.”

“Harry, let’s wait until my knot goes down from this time before we start up again,” Liam murmurs. He definitely wanted to do anything Harry wanted to do, but he was thinking that a nap was going to be necessary first. 

Harry laughs quietly. 

“Fine, I suppose I can do that,” he finally concedes and Liam wraps an arm around his middle, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and inhaling his scent. As much as he loved having sex with Harry, he really loved the post-coital experience as well, being cuddled up to him, his warm skin against his. He often just wanted to curl Harry against him and never leave the bed, just protect him from the world by hiding him with his own body and the blankets. It was a somewhat ridiculous notion, but he liked to try to attain it when they lay knotted together and Harry didn’t seem to mind. 

“What time do we have to leave?” Harry asks, voice deep and slow as he fights sleep himself.

Liam glances at the clock, they have two hours before they need to leave, enough time for a nap after his knot has gone down. He hadn’t fallen asleep inside of Harry since the night of the ball and it was sheer exhaustion and relief at so much stress and worry being removed that had caused it. He had been a bit embarrassed the next morning though, since he technically continued to orgasm several times despite being unconscious, but Harry thought it was pretty funny and hadn’t teased him about it too much. 

He presses gentle kisses to Harry’s shoulder, fingers trailing through the course hair running from his navel to his cock and he rolls his hips every time he feels another pulse coming over him. He was grateful for the condoms in allowing them to be able to have sex whenever they wanted without concern about consequences, but he secretly hated wearing them. They weren’t what he would call comfortable and he missed coming inside of Harry, that sensation of filling him, his body tight and wet around him. He would never admit it to Harry of course, because it would just make him feel bad for insisting on the condoms because he didn’t want to be pregnant yet. Liam understood that and completely agreed with waiting, he just wished there was a better way to prevent it. 

The afternoon goes by far too fast, despite the fact that they spend it in bed, even after Liam’s knot goes down and they have cleaned up. They lay on their sides facing each other, naked as the day they were born, talking about the wedding and musing on whether they should put their dancing skills to good use since they hadn’t had the chance at the ball, at least Harry hadn’t. Despite wanting a nap earlier, Liam is much happier just spending time with Harry like this, alone and carefree, it didn’t happen nearly often enough. 

Alice knocks on the door, informing them of the time at around four and they begrudgingly get up and head to the bathroom to get properly cleaned up before getting dressed. It was just dinner with Niall and Louis, so they didn’t need to be overly dressed up but they still wanted to be respectful. 

They head out just after five and make the short trip over to the big red brick house. He’s happy to spend a nice relaxed evening with his friends, it was like old times back at Bolton when the four of them had a few good nights of just dinner and cards. 

Louis and Niall are on the front step as they pull up, waving and smiling and Harry almost jumps from the car, bounding across the walk and up the stairs, his cane once again forgotten and Liam follows behind holding it and shaking his head. 

Niall sees him with it and laughs, congratulating him on finally reaching an age when he needs one, earning him a laugh from all of them. 

Harry hugs Niall quickly and turns and hugs Louis warmly and Liam waits to do the same.

Then Harry pulls back suddenly, throwing Liam an alarmed look that neither of their friends notice and a trickle of worry goes through him. 

Something was wrong.


	58. Chapter 58

_Harry_  
  
Louis smelled different. He couldn’t put his finger on it, a sense of wrongness or divergence with how he usually smelled. He hadn’t meant to pull away so brusquely at sensing it but thankfully Louis doesn’t seem to notice, he just merrily turns to Liam to greet him. Harry meets Liam’s eyes, knows that Liam sees his concern and his brows furrow for a moment but then he turns and greets his friend kindly and doesn’t seem to react to anything being amiss. 

Harry has to wonder if he just imagined it, perhaps Louis was wearing a new cologne or he had just hugged someone else and their scent was lingering on his jacket. He tries to calm himself, assuming he could be overreacting as he follows Louis and Niall down the hall into the drawing room, the two alphas convening by the whiskey, though each getting a glass for their mates who settle on the settee. 

Louis chatters about Niall’s upcoming wedding to Lady Frances Ferguson, telling Harry all about the kilts the men will be wearing and the bagpiper who is coming down especially for the occasion and Harry does his very best not to lean forward and start sniffing him. He keeps scenting the air around them, trying to determine the problem and he keeps getting notes of it, a change in how Louis normally is. It worries him, because there were very few reasons an omegas scent would change, though they had added one more when his changed because of being true mates with Liam, but he could tell that wasn’t the difference.

He starts running through the possibilities and looking Louis over to determine if they fit. The main one was serious illness, often something of the blood or a cancer of some kind that might alter someone’s fluids was the culprit behind a scent change. But in those cases, the scent would become sickly smelling, sweet or verging on rancid if the disease was advanced. Louis didn’t smell off putting, just different. Harry could still sense his usual scent but it was as though something else was clouding it or competing with it, a secondary scent that was new. 

Then it hits him, not a something competing, but a someone. The other main reason an omegas scent changes or appears to change is pregnancy, particularly if the baby is either alpha or omega in gender. 

“Harry? Are you alright? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,” Louis says suddenly, hand gripping Harry’s arm and face full of concern.

Harry stares at him and he realizes that there is a very good chance that Louis doesn’t even know, it could still be very early and like he didn’t notice the change in his own scent, it was unlikely Louis had noticed his own. And if he hadn’t been around any omegas since it had changed, then he could very well be none the wiser. Alphas usually didn’t notice or become aware until at least sixteen weeks had passed in the pregnancy, so Niall didn’t know either. 

Harry comes back to himself, glancing over his shoulder at Liam and Niall, who haven’t noticed any change in them and he quickly turns back to Louis, deciding this might be better done in private.

“Why don’t you show me the view from balcony upstairs? You mentioned it’s quite lovely,” he suggests, staring at Louis meaningfully, trying to convey his desire to have him play along but Louis just frowns and stares back at him confused.

“Harry, it’s bloody cold out tonight and it’s dark, we won’t be able to see a damn thing?” He replies.

Harry glances at the alphas again, Liam frowning at him slightly but still listening to Niall talk and Harry shakes his head once very subtly. 

“Harry, what has gotten into you?” Louis asks, leaning forward slightly to examine Harry’s face and sending his new scent towards Harry.

“I’m fine,” Harry replies, trying to sound natural before leaning closer as well and lowering his voice to a whisper. “We need to talk, somewhere private.”

Louis startles, sitting up and brows rising, but he glances over to Niall and Liam himself and then stands up. 

“Of course we can have a look at that painting I told you about,” he says in an overly cheery voice, and heads towards the door. “We will be back gentlemen, behave while we are gone.”

Niall frowns at him slightly but lets it go almost immediately, turning back to the table and refilling his glass and resuming his conversation with Liam. 

Harry follows Louis up the stairs and down a long hall. He’s infinitely glad he no longer has the cast, because asking Liam to carry him up the stairs would have led to far too many questions. 

Louis turns and leads Harry into a bedroom, soft yellows and gold tones are illuminated when he turns on the lamp and turns back to Harry expectantly. 

“What’s wrong? Has something happened?” He asks immediately, face full of concern and Harry is glad for once there is going to be a happy ending to one of these conversations. 

“No, not at all, how are you feeling?” He asks carefully, watching Louis’ face as he becomes confused again, head jolting back slightly, brows furrowing.

“I’m fine? You?” He asks sarcastically. “Wait!” He holds up a hand, eyes going wide. “Are you pregnant? Oh my God! Harry!” He comes forward quickly, arms out to embrace him and Harry laughs and stops him.

“No, no I’m not, at least I don’t think so, but I’m fairly certain one of us is.”

Louis stops and stares at him, brows moving through the range of emotions and Harry just waits for the ball to drop. 

“Wha… what?” He finally says, voice slightly squeaky and Harry grins at him. 

“Your scent, I couldn’t figure it out at first, I was worried you were ill but then I realized I could still smell you, but there is something else, or should I say, someone else coming through as well.”

Louis looks down at his own stomach, as though it will give him all the answers and places a hand on his abdomen before looking back up at Harry, eyes filling. A flood of emotions run through Harry as well, he knows how much Louis wants this, how much it means to him and he quickly envelops his friend in a warm hug.  When they separate Louis’ hands cover his mouth, a few tears trailing down his cheeks.

“Oh my God, is this really happening? I had given up hope,” he sputters out before dropping his hands and taking a deep breath. “But I have to be cautious, see a doctor and get confirmation before I get too excited, that is the prudent thing to do.”

Harry nods quickly, agreeing.

“Of course, I have heard of a new doctor in London actually, I will call first thing and try to get you seen tomorrow, we will make some excuse to get away from Liam and Niall.”

Louis nods back, relief on his face. 

“Yes, thank you, I don’t want Niall hearing anything about this until I’m sure, I don’t want to get his hopes up if it’s not real,” he reasons, though Harry thinks it’s more with himself than with his friend. “But you can really smell something different? Someone?”

Harry shrugs and leans forward, taking a deep breath from around Louis’ neck and without question it’s there, a soft perfume that has it’s own identity, separate from Louis but still intertwined with his. 

“Yes, I’m absolutely certain I’m smelling something or someone, there is no question, but I understand your reticence.”

Louis nods, though his eyes brighten when Harry confirms that there is definitely something going on. Seconds later he grins at Harry, clearly finding it difficult to keep his joy in and wanting so badly to believe it’s true, but then his face turns inquisitive.

“Wait, what do you mean you don’t think you are pregnant? Is there a chance?” He asks.

Harry shrugs again and laughs once.

“Yes, definitely a chance, though as each day passes I believe it’s less and less likely, but there were, shall we say, lapses in judgement initially, we’ve since started taking precautions.”

Louis jolts back in surprise again.

“Precautions? You’re trying to prevent it?” He asks, voice full of shock and Harry nods.

“I think you can agree that it hasn’t exactly been a smooth road for Liam and I and we have agreed that time together, just us, is best for now and there is still time for children later on.”

Louis considers it a moment and then his face relaxes, mouth pulling down in agreement before fixing Harry with narrowed eyes.

“How do you prevent it though? Is that even possible?”

Harry realizes then that Louis probably didn’t know about condoms, it would never have been mentioned while he was being schooled to be a proper omega and since he and Niall became mates, their entire goal has been to get pregnant, so it’s unlikely it ever came up in conversation between them. In fact, birth control was still rather taboo, which was why they were sending poor, beleaguered Mr. Watts to retrieve it for them, so word wouldn’t get out about Lord Payne using condoms.

“Uh yeah, they’re called condoms, it’s like a second skin that an alpha can roll on over their,” Harry waves a hand, trying to find a more appropriate word than cock, but coming up with nothing. “Their cock, and it catches their release…”

Louis’ face becomes more horrified as the description goes on, which is why Harry just stops talking.

“What… doesn’t that hurt?” He asks, voice up a few octaves. 

“No! No, it’s rubber, it stretches and it’s very thin and no, I mean, I don’t notice it at all and Liam doesn’t seem to mind it and it gives us piece of mind to make the decision to get pregnant when we are ready and want to, since being true mates, I doubt it will be difficult for us.” Harry immediately regrets the words as he says them, knowing full well how much of a struggle it’s been for Louis and Niall who don’t have the added benefit of being true mates to help them. 

But thankfully Louis doesn’t seem to notice, he’s still looking somewhat horrified and dubious.

“Well this conversation took a turn, I had no idea such a thing existed, how do you know about them?” He asks suspiciously. 

“I just do, I think my mother mentioned them a long time ago, she was always up on new medical advances and Liam knew about them as well, but it’s not exactly something that gets talked about openly, because there are a lot of people out there who vehemently disagree with the use of them, but I don’t know, I just like knowing I have a choice in the matter and so does Liam.”

Louis’ face finally relaxes more, brows rising as he closes his eyes for a moment, absorbing all of this.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were just going to practice for now, but I’m happy for you and I do think it’s actually quite prudent of the two of you to spend some time really getting to know each other, without the pressure because I’m here to tell you, the pressure is awful and doesn’t get better with time.” He looks back down at his own stomach. “Which is why I pray with everything I have that you’re right and finally, things are going the right direction.”

Harry smiles gently at him, pulling him back in for another hug. 

“You will go with me to the doctor tomorrow though, you promise?” Louis asks, voice worried.

“Of course, it’s not even a question.” Harry replies and Louis relaxes. “We should head back down and try to act normal.”

Louis takes a deep breath and widens his eyes, looking at the door.

“Easier said than done, though can I ask you a favor?” He turns back to Harry, who nods immediately, agreeing without even knowing what is being asked. “Please don’t tell Liam, not yet, let’s just keep it between us for now, until we know for sure.”

“Of course, I will tell him you gave me a full tour of the upstairs since I didn’t get one the last time I was here.” 

Louis relaxes and smiles and glances down at Harry’s leg as he starts towards the door.

“How does your leg feel by the way? Better without the cast I’m sure.”

Harry grins at him.

“Yes, much better,” he starts while passing Louis and heading out into the hallway. “It certainly opens up the possibilities, Liam and I are going to need a lot more condoms.” He finishes as he walks away, laughing as he hears Louis stop and then his quick footsteps as he catches up.

“I had no idea you had such a dirty sense of humor Mr. Styles, but I must say I do enjoy it,” he says as he gets to Harry’s side, grinning. “Where does one acquire condoms in the first place anyway?”

“Druggist, you have to ask for them, they keep them behind the counter, but since they aren’t illegal, they can sell them, though it’s best not to get caught buying them, which is why Liam’s poor valet has been employed for the task and I don’t think he will ever forgive us,” he laughs. 

As they turn the corner and head for the stairs a housemaid comes towards them and smiles and they stop discussing the condoms, though Harry senses Louis has not even begun to quell his curiosity about the subject yet. He just hopes he doesn’t ask to see one or for a demonstration. 

They rejoin Liam and Niall in the drawing room, both of them staring in suspicion as their mates come in. 

“It was nice to get a chance to see upstairs since I couldn’t the last time I was here,” Harry says casually, and Louis smiles at him. “Have we missed anything important?”

He can still feel Liam’s eyes on him, knows that he is still skeptical but he ignores him, trying to remain normal and calm. 

“Nothing much, though Liam and I have decided to go together to City Hall to pick up our marriage licenses tomorrow afternoon before we have to go to Lord Cranes dinner party, will you two be alright without us? Perhaps you can go to the park together?” Niall says, oblivious to any undercurrents going on in the room. 

Harry and Louis make eye contact, both of them struggling not to laugh before schooling their faces and nodding casually. 

“That sounds nice, what do you think Harry?” Louis asks in a relaxed tone, leaning back on the settee. 

Harry purses his lips and nods his agreement, “Indeed, it would be nice to have an afternoon outside, the weather is getting better after all.”

“Excellent!” Niall says, clapping his hands together to settle the matter. “Well, dinner is served, shall we?” 

The conversation remains nonchalant and about the weddings through dinner. Niall and Lady Frances were to be wed the week after Liam and Lady Elizabeth and they were doing it back at Niall’s estate, which was all the more reason for Harry and Liam to leave London. 

Liam continues to throw the odd inquiring look in Harry’s direction but he says nothing. He even remains quiet in the car on the way home after a post-dinner tournament of whist that won Harry a bottle of wine. 

They greet Charlotte in the drawing room as they come in, declining the offer of tea, proclaiming tiredness and heading up to bed. Harry knows Liam well enough to expect that the questions would start up the second the bedroom door closed and he had to find a way to distract him quickly. The best way he could think of was sex.

He follows Liam into the bedroom, the alpha closing the door and turning to Harry, mouth already open and ready to speak but he’s cut off by Harry pushing him back against the door and kissing him breathless, hands pushing his jacket off. Liam doesn’t even resist, just reaches forward and grasps Harry’s ass and pulls him flush against him. 

Harry unties Liam’s cravat, dropping it on the floor and quickly unbuttons his waistcoat and shirt, tugging it loose from his pants and nearly toppling them, making Liam laugh. 

Liam responds by quickly divesting Harry of his own jacket, shirt, waistcoat and cravat and then spins them so Harry is backed against the door, sliding down onto his knees and mouthing at Harry’s hard cock through his pants. Harry bucks his hips forward, head thumping back on the door as he pants and tries not to moan loudly. 

Liam takes his time, removing Harry’s shoes one at a time and then socks before finally reaching up and pulling his belt open and off. He unbuttons his pants painfully slow, smirking up at Harry who almost groans in frustration, but watches intently as his pants are slid down his thighs and end up puddling at his ankles. Liam resumes mouthing at his cock through the much thinner fabric of his underwear, his hot breath and lips making Harry’s hips buck forward again. His pants are fully removed, one leg at a time before Liam’s long fingers are taking hold of the waistband of his underwear and sliding them down as well, Harry’s cock bouncing free and sliding into Liam’s mouth almost immediately. The sensation enveloping him makes Harry moan louder than he meant to and he quickly cuts himself off by biting his lip. 

Liam sucks him slowly, one hand gently cupping Harry’s balls, the other pressing a finger inside of him, making Harry moan again. He knew damn right well that Liam was doing this intentionally, making him be vocal in order to embarrass him tomorrow at breakfast and he quickly comes up with a plan to turn the tables. 

Gripping Liam’s hair, he gets him to stand up, pulling their lips together again and pushing the alpha back towards the bed and down onto it. With some manhandling, he gets Liam in the centre, head on the pillows and straddles his thighs. The alpha looks disappointed at how Harry is intentionally avoiding sitting in the much more preferable position of right on his cock but Harry just lifts a brow deviously and unbuckles his belt, pulling it out of the loops in a dramatic fashion. He then examines it for a moment, and then looks down and considers Liam, who stares up at him with suspicion and some concern. 

Biting his lip again, Harry takes each of Liam’s hands from his thighs and lifts them up to the headboard, pressing them there and indicating that he shouldn’t move them. Using the belt, he weaves around them and a post in the headboard and gently secures them in place. Liam goes along with it willingly enough, not fighting and his look of concern is quickly eclipsed by one of desire. 

Harry lifts himself up onto his knees, reaching down to undo Liam’s pants and crawls backwards as he slides them down and off, taking his shoes, socks and underwear with them. 

Now nude and vulnerable beneath him, Harry surveys him affectionately, leaning down to kiss a trail up his thigh, repeating the route on the other one. He presses a kiss to the base of Liam’s cock, just above his balls and the alpha moans softly, muscles in his legs jolting slightly with the sensation. 

He runs his tongue up the underside of his cock next, pressing it against his belly in the process and Liam’s hips jump this time, moaning again when Harry wraps his lips around the tip and slides down slowly and sucking the entire way. He takes as much as he can handle into his mouth before sliding back off, tongue dragging along the length the entire way and Liam’s volume increases again. 

He looks up at Liam’s face, already appearing wrecked with his mouth open as he pants, eyes almost black in the light and knows he’s ready. Reaching across the bed, he pulls out a condom and examines it for a moment, before rolling it down Liam’s cock, making sure to squeeze just slightly, earning him a keening sound from the head of the bed. 

When the condom is in place he lifts up on his knees again, walking forward on them until he’s in the right place and then he raises Liam’s cock and slowly lowers himself down onto it, moaning softly as he feels the stretch of being filled. The headboard creaks slightly as Liam pulls on his arms, fingers twitching, reaching to touch Harry. 

Flattening his hands against Liam’s belly for balance, Harry slowly circles his hips, rocking them gently to create just a hint of friction but not letting Liam slide out at all.

The sensation of the hard cock moving inside of him is delicious and his head falls back of it’s own accord, mouth open as he pants with each movement. 

Liam moans beneath him again, hips jutting upward slightly as he tries to fuck into Harry, wanting more movement. 

Feeling his climax building, Harry gives him what he wants and lifts up, leaning forward to balance on Liam’s chest as he rides him with more force, a slick sound filling the room amidst their moans.

“Fuck… Harry, you are so beautiful,” Liam pants out. His eyes drink Harry in with awe, absorbing every detail from his hair falling across his shoulders down to where they are connected every time Harry rises, his cock bobbing against Liam’s abdomen with each movement. 

“I have wanted to ride you like this since the first time we fucked,” Harry admits breathily. It was his most prominent fantasy and he can easily admit that reality is even better. 

He leans down to kiss Liam, sliding his tongue into the alphas mouth and tasting him. Liam’s hips take over, his heels digging into the bed as he fucks up into Harry roughly, moaning into Harry’s mouth until he can’t focus on kissing any longer, his body tensing as he gets close. 

Harry leans back again and takes over, riding Liam harder, the bed creaking with the sharpness of his movements. Moments later Liam tenses completely, coming inside of Harry, head thrown back with a shout of pleasure and hips moving spastically. Harry stills and lets him move how he needs through his orgasm, biting his lip and gasping every time Liam’s cock twitches and moves inside of him, pressing close to his prostate. 

As Liam relaxes, he picks up the pace again, riding towards his own climax, hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself rapidly before finally painting Liam’s belly with long white splatters, groaning as his body shudders with pleasure. 

When he opens his eyes, he finds Liam staring at him with that same awe, face flushed and eyes glittering in the light. 

“I don’t think I will ever tire of this view, I must say,” he says after a minute and Harry laughs. “Though my arms are falling asleep now.”

Harry glances up at them and carefully slides off of Liam’s softening cock to reach up and undo the belt, releasing his wrists. Liam immediately wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him down for a deep, long kiss. 

They relax slowly, Harry still kneeling across Liam’s hips, but soon the cooling come on Liam’s stomach gets uncomfortable and he grumbles about it slightly. Harry gets up and gets a damp cloth from the bathroom, pushing Liam back down on the bed and washing him off carefully, before removing the condom with a cheeky smirk on his mouth and finishing the cleanup. 

While he returns the cloth to the bathroom, Liam pulls the blankets down on the bed, holding them open for Harry to climb under when he returns and after turning the lamp off, he crawls in and rolls onto his side so Liam’s chest is pressed to his back. It was nice not to be knotted for once, letting them go to sleep much sooner and Harry hears Liam’s breathing slow slightly and hopes that he will have forgotten all about him and Louis disappearing.

But no such luck.

“What you were and Louis up to tonight?”

Harry tenses and then laughs once, “Nothing, we are never up to anything, he was giving me a tour like I said.”

“You two are always up to something, you’re each as devious as the other,” Liam replies, voice low and gruff with oncoming sleep, but he was still sharp enough to carry on this conversation. “What were you talking about, because it sure seemed like you two had planned something.”

Harry rolls his eyes and sighs loudly, trying to sound annoyed.

“If you must know, we were discussing condoms.”

Liam tenses behind him immediately.

“What? Why in hell were you discussing condoms?” His voice is incredulous and rises at least two octaves by the end of his questions.

“He asked how things were going and the conversation evolved to discussions about sex, as they do when Louis is generally involved, and the topic came up,” Harry says casually, knowing that Liam won’t be surprised that Louis asked about their sex life, it was a normal topic when they saw him. “He didn’t even know what a condom was, can you believe that?”

“Yes, sadly, but you must remember that not all omegas had progressive mothers teaching them and taking care of them past their twentieth year,” Liam points out.

Harry hums sadly in agreement, “I know, but it was nice to teach him something, since he’s the one who has been training me on how to behave in high society.”

Liam snorts, “Yes he teaches you which one the salad fork is and you give him a run down on birth control, seems an even trade.”

Harry laughs. 

“It does to me,” he retorts. “Both are equally pertinent issues with very delicate meanings and if either is used wrong, could lead to embarrassing consequences.”

Liam laughs once and hums in agreement, “Indeed, wouldn’t want someone using their salad fork to eat their soup or putting their condom over their arm instead of the intended appendage.”

“Exactly, so you can agree now that we are both imparting very important information to each other.”

Liam hums again in agreement.

“Yes, of course,” he answers and then sighs. “So long as everything is alright though, you would tell me if something was wrong?” He asks carefully, arms tightening around Harry’s chest slightly in hopeful emphasis.

“Of course I would, but I can assure you nothing is wrong,” he answers honestly. 

Liam relaxes again, nuzzling his nose in the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck and yawning. 

“Good,” he replies and Harry can feel his body relaxing as he falls asleep. “I love you.” He says just before he’s out and Harry smiles to himself. 

“I love you too,” he whispers to the sleeping body behind him and relaxes into slumber himself. 


	59. Chapter 59

_Harry_

He wakes first in the morning, their usual migration in the bed having taken place and his cheek is planted against one of Liam’s nipples. 

The scent of bacon and eggs reaches his nose and rouses him more, his stomach rumbling with interest. But first, he has a telephone call to place. 

Sliding off of Liam carefully, so as not to wake him, he quickly throws his pajamas on, being the closest thing at hand though he’s not had any use for them for several weeks. He tip toes out the door, closing it softly behind him and turns and comes face to face with Edith, also heading for the stairs. 

“Oh!” Harry sputters out in surprise. “Sorry! I didn’t see you there.”

“Why are you sneaking around? What are you up to?” She demands immediately. 

“I’m not sneaking around," Harry retorts. "I was going to go down and get breakfast for Liam, he’s still sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb him.”

He prays she buys it, her eyes sharp as she stares him down and he starts to shrink slightly. But she nods after a moment and starts down the steps without another word. He’s glad she didn’t ask him if he was pregnant yet again, it was usually how she greeted him. It didn’t upset him though, not too much anyway, because her tone was always one of real caring, and their relationship had improved significantly since things had come to blows after Lord Corden’s New Years Eve party. 

He waits until she’s gone and then scurries down the stairs himself, slinking past the drawing room and dining room and straight into the kitchen where a small office used by the head maid and butler sits off to the side. On the small wooden desk sat the only telephone in the house and Harry is grateful to find the room unoccupied and quickly closes the swinging door behind himself. 

He sits down and picks up the receiver, getting a nasal voiced operator in his ear.

“How may I direct the call?” She asks, sounding slightly bored. 

“Dr. Black’s office please.” Harry replies and he hears the clicking sounds preceding the ringing. 

“Good morning, Dr. Black and Dr. Grainger’s offices, how can I help you?” Answers a cheerful receptionist.

“Uh yes, I’m hoping to make an appointment for a friend for this afternoon with Dr. Black, does he have any openings?” Harry asks, hoping with everything in him that there will be an availability because it was going to be difficult to find the time to do this again before the first marriage next week. 

“Just a moment,” he hears some paper being shuffled. “I have an appointment for half past two this afternoon, what is your name?”

“Well, it’s for my friend, as I said, his name is Mr. Louis Tomlinson.”

He hears the faint sound of a pencil scratching. 

“Ok Mr. Tomlinson, I have you booked in for half past two this afternoon.”

Harry rolls his eyes and decides not to bother correcting her again.

“Thank you, I will see you then,” he replies and hangs up the receiver, turns towards the door and promptly jumps about four feet in the air in surprise. “SHIT!” He yells, hand slamming to his chest as his heart about bursts out of it at seeing someone standing in the door.

Edith rolls her eyes dramatically.

“Harry, we’ve discussed your language several times already.” She says tersely.

Harry closes his eyes and tries to calm his heart and breathing.

“Yes, of course, I know, I apologize.” Then he looks up at her, eyes wide as he waits for her to start asking questions, because obviously she just heard everything.

“Why are you skulking around in the kitchen making appointments for Mr. Tomlinson?”

Sighing in annoyance his shoulders droop as he reaches for a pencil on the desk, fiddling with it in his fingers to busy his agitated hands. 

“Because it is something of a delicate nature that he wants to keep private for now and thought I would have a better chance of making the call without someone hearing,” he looks up at her with judgement on his face. “Clearly I was wrong.”

She ignores his blatant reference to her nosiness and demands more answers.

“Who is Dr. Black? What is going on, is he ill?” She sounds genuinely concerned as she asks and he softens a bit. 

“Dr. Black is the new obstetrician in London, he’s well reputed and I thought it would be best for Louis to see someone of his calibre.” Harry answers, knowing full well that the doctors particular strain of medicine would give the rest away.

“He’s pregnant? Finally?” She breathes, hand rising and pressing against her chest. 

“We don’t know, that’s why he’s going to the doctor, but I need you to keep quiet about this, I promised him I wouldn’t tell a soul, including Liam and you’ve made me break that promise, so I need you to help keep it from getting any further.” He begs her, and he can see her annoyance but she nods. 

“Of course, I suppose it’s best to keep quiet until it’s confirmed, otherwise it could lead to a lot of heartache and disappointment,” she concedes. 

“Exactly, once he knows for sure, then he will have to decide what to do, but it is his decision in the end.”

She nods again, glancing over her shoulder to make sure none of the staff were hearing their conversation.

“You best get that breakfast up to Liam,” she says as she turns back to him before walking back towards the dining room to join Charlotte.

Harry rubs his face with his hands when she’s gone, frustrated that he couldn’t even keep the secret for twelve hours, though he didn’t have the option of sex as a distraction with her like he did with Liam. 

He does take breakfast up to Liam as well as his own, the alpha happy and surprised and they eat in bed, discussing the rumor that Scottish men wear nothing under their kilts. Harry argues that he and Liam should take up the practice if that’s the case, it would make undressing for sex unnecessary and would allow them to sate themselves wherever they wanted.

Liam argues that propriety precluded them from doing it in the middle of a public park or in the bathroom at one of the many dinner parties they attend. That point leads to a discussion about whether they could get away with sneaking off in someone else's house to have sex without getting caught. It ends with an agreement that a special pocket should be sewn into all of Liam’s waistcoats to hide at least one condom to be prepared. It was only prudent after all.

By the time noon rolls around, Harry is naked again on his back on the bed, Liam between his legs pounding into him, their heavy breathing competing with the sound of the bed squeaking and skin slapping against skin. 

Their decision to have sex leads to a tense half hour of waiting for Liam’s knot to go down before they have to quickly bathe and dress for Louis and Niall’s arrival to pick them up at half past one. 

They barely make the deadline, Harry’s cravat not so much knotted as just wrapped about his neck. Louis eyes them both with a knowing look, and both of them blush deep crimson but pretend like nothing has gone on. 

Liam and Niall leave in one car, heading over to City Hall to fill out the required paperwork and pay the fees while Harry and Louis get in a second car and supposedly head to the park, when in actuality, they head to Dr. Black’s office. 

“I can’t believe you got an appointment today, I was terrified he would be full up and I would have to wait an abominable amount of time to find out,” Louis breathes, hand gripping Harry’s with nervous energy swirling around him. 

“Agreed,” Harry replies, squeezing back. 

Louis glances at him out of the corner of his eye, mouth turning up into a smirk. 

“I’m in knots, barely able to sleep or eat with worry and here you are, busy sitting on Liam’s knot.”

Harry’s eyes widen at the comment, a shocked laugh huffing out his mouth.

“Louis!” He says loudly, glancing at the driver who is studiously staring at the road but clearly listening, before lowering his voice. “We have a lot of time to make up for, besides, have you seen Liam? Do you honestly blame me?” 

Louis barks a laugh and shakes his head, “No, no I don’t blame you, but perhaps you both should make more of an effort to not come down the stairs looking utterly fucked out.”

Harry laughs and shakes his own head. 

“I had to send him off with a bang, we are going to be parted for several hours,” Harry says, making it sound as though it was totally obvious. 

Louis hums sarcastically.

“Yes, you need to make sure you get that practice in,” he smirks at Harry. “Did you use…” He asks delicately, not finishing the question with a driver within ear shot.

Harry nods once and Louis shrugs a moment later.

“I suppose it would mean a lot less mess,” he concedes and Harry laughs again. 

The car stops outside of a blond building with a small bronze plaque outside the door announcing the names of the doctors working inside and Louis’ hand tightens around Harry’s again. 

Harry watches him carefully, waiting for him to be ready to get out of the car and he takes a few shaky breaths that seem to echo in the small space. 

“Well, here goes nothing,” Louis finally says, reaching for the door handle and turning it and sliding out of the car. Harry follows a moment later, standing next to him on the sidewalk. 

“Building seems awfully imposing doesn’t it? Or is that just me?” Louis asks beside him, blue eyes wide as they stare up at the two story structure. 

“We are early, we could go to that cafe up the block for a cup of tea first?” Harry suggests helpfully, and it was true, they were a full half hour before their appointment but they knew if they went to the park first or elsewhere, they might be late with all of the busy London traffic since the season was in full swing. 

Louis glances to his left and right, assessing the other people on the street and shakes his head.

“No, no, I don’t want to risk someone we know seeing us, we should get inside quickly.”

With that he bounds up the two steps to the heavy wooden door and pulls it open and Harry has to hurry to catch up. The lobby of the building is as wide as the exterior with a long oak desk directly across from the door with an information clerk perched behind it. To the right is a settee and some comfortable looking chairs on an elegant rug and to the left is a set of wide ornate stairs, going up two flights in sections. 

Louis marches up to the information desk and abruptly stops, clearly unsure of what to say in his nervous state.

“We are here for an appointment with Dr. Black, can you point the way?” Harry fills in smoothly and the clerk smiles at him warmly. 

“Of course, just up the stairs, first office on the left,” she replies, a slightly flirty glint in her eye as she scans Harry from head to toe. 

“Thank you M'Lady,” Harry says with a smirk and then turns and leads Louis away. 

Louis waits until they are on the stairs before he speaks up.

“Are you capable of going anywhere without someone falling in love with you?” He asks in a huff. “It really is unfair how gorgeous you can look without even trying.”

Harry laughs beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulders congenially.

“It doesn’t happen that often and it’s probably my hair.”

“And the fact that your tall, thin and have the bone structure of a Greek God.” Louis replies.

“Pffft,” Harry responds ineloquently. “I wouldn’t talk, you draw attention just as much as I do, trust me.”

Louis hums noncommittally next to him but drops the subject as he looks at the name plaque outside the door. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly and puts his hand on the door handle but doesn’t turn it.

“What if you are wrong Harry? What if it’s not true and I’m about to be very painfully disappointed, again?” He asks, voice thick with emotion.

Harry tightens his arm on his shoulder, pulling his friend against his side and intentionally leans in to take a long scent from his neck. 

“I’m certain of this Louis, I really am,” he assures his friend, staring at him meaningfully. 

Louis glances up at him, blue eyes slightly watery and he nods.

“Alright, I trust you,” he says quietly and turns back to the door. “Let’s do this.”

They step into the waiting room, which is more of a hallway. A desk is to their right, a secretary seated behind it and Harry assumes she’s the one he spoke to that morning. 

“Can I help you?” She asks quickly, eyes darting between the two of them. 

“Uh yes,” Louis starts, glancing back at Harry. “I have an appointment with Dr. Black, my name is Tomlinson.”

She looks down at a calendar on her desk and scans down a list of names and times. 

“Oh yes, you’re a little early, just have a seat and we will call you when the doctor’s ready.”

Louis nods and turns to the row of benches under the windows, choosing one at random and Harry sits next to him, taking his hand and squeezing it. 

They sit quiet for a long time, a clock on the wall ticking the time down to the appointment and Louis gets more fidgety as it gets closer. 

“Did you want to check if you are pregnant?” He asks suddenly, voice a whisper. “You said last night you didn’t think you were but weren’t sure.” 

“It’s been six weeks since we weren’t careful, I think I would know myself by now, you would be able to smell it on me if nothing else.” Harry responds. There was a tiny niggle at the back of his head telling him to check just to be sure, because there was still a chance, but he didn’t want to impose in on Louis’ appointment. This was his moment and Harry wanted to make sure it was all about him. He hoped and believed that they would be going to celebrate after and after so much heartache, Louis deserved to think about himself for a while. 

Louis hums quietly. 

“Mr. Tomlinson?” A male voice asks from down the hall and Louis shoots up out of his seat. 

“Yes?” He asks the man, clearly the Dr. Black they came to see judging by his white medical coat and stethoscope draped around his neck. 

“I’m ready for you now sir, if you will follow me.” The doctor replies with a kind smile, indicating at a door. 

Louis turns and looks at Harry with a panicked expression.

“Come with me? I don’t know that I can do this alone,” he says in a hurry, already holding a hand out to Harry. 

“I’m afraid he will have to wait here sir, but I can assure you that you are in good hands.” The doctor says gently and Louis glances at him and back to Harry uneasily. 

“Louis, you will be fine, I promise and I will be right out here, I won’t leave or even get out of my seat, I promise,” Harry says, squeezing Louis’ hand meaningfully. 

Louis finally nods, but still takes another moment before he finally turns and walks towards the doctor, hands fidgeting at his sides. He glances back at Harry once more before stepping through the door ahead of the doctor and then they are gone, the door closed and the hallway is even more quiet. 

The sound of the clock ticking is only disturbed by the sounds of the secretary answering the phone and the typewriter she uses twice in the hour that Harry waits. His behind is numb from sitting on the hard wooden bench, but he doesn’t move, he made a promise, no matter how silly it might seem, but he knows depending on the result, it might matter a great deal to Louis. 

When at last the door opens again, Harry leans forward, ready to jump up to run and hug Louis in either joy or sorrow. 

The doctor comes out first, holding a file open in front of him, scanning down notes he presumably made during the appointment and he’s still talking to Louis who follows him out a moment later.

“Any more questions Mr. Tomlinson?” He asks Louis, who shakes his head once.

“No, thank you Dr. Black,” he replies and Harry tries to decipher his facial expression and tone of voice. 

“Good, see Miss Green on the way out to make another appointment, let’s say four weeks from now to check on things,” the doctor says and turns to shake Louis’ hand before heading through another door. 

Harry starts to vibrate on the bench, happiness blossoming in his chest because there was only one plausible reason the doctor would want to see Louis again, there had to be only one reason.

Louis finally turns and looks at Harry and it’s there on his face finally, the biggest grin Harry has ever seen on his friend, eyes looking watery even from the distance still between them in the hall and Harry finally leaves his seat and catches Louis as he launches himself at Harry, squeezing him tight and sniffling in his ear.

“You were right Harry! Oh my God you were right! Thank you so much!”

Harry squeezes him back, though decidedly more gently and laughs, eyes crinkling with the size of his smile. 

The receptionist watches them, one brow up but smiles after a moment.

“You two will make lovely parents,” she says and they both turn and stare at her a moment. 

“What?” Louis starts.

“We’re not,” Harry says at the same time, hand waving between the two of them.

“Oh!” She says after a quiet moment, mouth open before she catches herself and blushes. “I’m sorry, I thought you were his mate,” she says, pointing at Harry.

Harry jolts back in surprise. 

“You thought I was an alpha?” He asks incredulously.

“We are the same,” Louis says at the same time.

“Oh!” She says again, a little louder this time. “I’m sorry, you are actually quite tall for an omega, but clearly I’m wrong, my apologies again,” she flusters and picks up her pencil, quickly flipping through her calendar. “Um, did Dr. Black say he wanted to see you again?”

Louis snorts quietly, trying not to laugh and nods at her, “Yes, four weeks he said, for my twelve week checkup.”

She nods, staring intently at her book, “Right, we have an opening March 20th at two, will that work?”

“Yes, that will be fine Miss Green,” Louis answers, throwing Harry a look that makes him giggle before he bites his lip to keep quiet. 

“Excellent, well we will see you then,” she replies, clearly dismissing them. 

They make it down the first flight of stairs before they both crack up laughing, holding onto the railing as they both double over.

“Is that the first time you’ve been mistaken for an alpha?” Louis asks Harry between fits of laughter.

“Yes!” Harry answers loudly. “It must be because I’m accompanying you.”

“Or because you are tall for an omega,” Louis mimics the secretary and they both start laughing again.

“Oh my God, what a day,” Louis says as they start to calm down, sweeping his hand through his hair and looking at Harry with watery eyes again. 

Harry doesn’t even hesitate, just steps forward and pulls his friend back into a hug, whispering congratulations in his ear and Louis weeps for a moment, before pulling himself together, stepping back and swiping his hands under his eyes.

“Lets go celebrate with a cake and tea,” Harry suggests and Louis nods happily.

They are still giggling slightly as they step into the cafe and find a small table near the front window. 

A waiter comes over and takes their order and Louis orders the largest cake on the menu, smirking at Harry.

“I’m eating for two now,” he says after the waiter leaves. “I have a good excuse for fattening up.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head. 

“When are you going to tell Niall?” He asks Louis before widening his eyes and getting excited. “You should make it into a surprise present or game or something, wrap a pair of booties up and give it to him as a gift.”

Louis nods eagerly, “That’s a wonderful idea! He would love having the news come in such a way, let’s go get a pair after our cakes,” he agrees. 

The waiter returns with their tea and two plates. Harry went with a sensible slice of carrot cake, though it still looks very decadent, but in comparison to Louis’ swirling slab of chocolate cake drizzled with every kind of confectionery they could think of, it looks positively plain. 

Louis doesn’t even hesitate and just digs right in, moaning in pleasure as the first bite hits his tongue. Harry snorts a laugh, watching his friend take such delight in the treat. Louis plows through his cake quickly, and even steals a few bites off of Harry’s when he’s done, proclaiming to need it more.

“Can I admit something to you?” Louis asks when they’ve finished eating and are sipping at the last dredges of their tea.

“Of course,” Harry replies. “You know that.”

Louis nods.

“I know you and Liam say you aren’t ready yet and have been,” he waves his hand as he tries to find the right words, glancing around to make sure no one is listening before lowering his voice and continuing. “You have been avoiding becoming pregnant, but there is a small part of me that wishes you were, so we could do this together.”

Harry smiles gently at him.

“I understand that, but I’m not sure that would be the best reason to fall pregnant, but you will learn all about it and teach me when it’s my time,” Harry replies, squeezing Louis’ hand gently. “Besides, even if Liam and I wait a year, our children won’t be that far apart and perhaps we can time a second one to do it together.”

Louis widens his eyes and lifts his brows, “It’s taken me this long to get pregnant a first time and you are already mentioning a second one?”

“I’ve always heard it’s easier the second time around, something about the body being more prepared,” Harry responds hotly. 

“I do think it’s going to entirely depend on how much giving birth hurts, I don’t handle pain well,” Louis admits and Harry laughs. 

“You might want to prepare yourself then,” he chides his friend and Louis blanches slightly. “It’ll be worth it in the end though, just try not to think about it.”

“On that note, let’s go do something happy and find some booties,” Louis responds, already standing up. Harry laughs and follows him, leaving some money on the table to pay. Liam had handed him some pocket money before they left and went their separate ways and while Harry appreciated the sense in which it was given, it still felt a bit strange. 

They wander down the street peering in the shops, Louis getting gushy about every tiny baby related thing they find. He finally settles on a lovely pair of cream knitted booties, made from the softest yarn Harry has ever touched and trimmed with a silk ribbon on each. Harry finds a sweet silver keepsake box to put them in and they leave the shop grinning like fools, Harry carrying the parcel, teasing Louis about not lifting heavy things and they run right into Lady Rose Thomas on the street.

She eyes them both and then the package in Harry’s hands and her eyes go wide as she looks at him. 

“Harry! Mr. Tomlinson, what a surprise, I was just out doing some shopping for my wedding,” she looks down at the package in Harry’s hands again, decorated with the name of the shop, Little Princes and Princesses, fairly obvious as to what the store sold as wares. “How are things with you and Liam? Good I hope?” She asks Harry carefully. 

He nods and smiles, “Yes, we are wonderful actually, the alliance between Liam and Lady Elizabeth is next week so we have been busy planning but things are going well."

She nods and glances down at the package one more time uneasily.

“Yes, I guess I can see that things are going well, congratulations are in order it appears.” She looks back up at Harry as his mouth drops open and eyes widen as he realizes her conclusion.

“OH! No, no, not for me anyway, or Liam, or Liam and I actually,” he stumbles out. “No, this isn’t for me, I was just helping carry it.”

Louis snorts beside him, unable to contain his laughter any longer at watching this exchange and they both turn and look at him.

“It’s mine Lady Rose, he’s carrying the package for me because I am expecting,” he finally says, smirking at Harry a few times. 

Rose flutters her hand at her chest and laughs at her silly mistake. 

“Oh, my apologies, I should never just presume such a thing, that will teach me,” she laughs again. “But do accept my congratulations Mr. Tomlinson, it is very happy news indeed.”

“Thank you Lady Rose, I have only found out today, perhaps I could ask you to keep it discreet for now, until I’ve had time to inform those who need to know first,” he asks carefully and she smiles and nods immediately. 

“Of course, I will keep it a secret,” she smiles at him warmly and Harry notes the difference in her reaction to when she thought he was the pregnant one, clearly she was still not over Liam then. “Well I will let you continue with your shopping, hopefully I will see you both again soon. Good bye!” She waves at them as she departs, hurrying down the street and smiling at them as long as she can. 

“You knew she was guessing wrong the whole time, didn’t you?” Harry asks a smirking Louis. “Why in hell did you not speak up sooner and prevent her from embarrassing herself?”

Louis shrugs.

“Because it was amusing,” he replies before walking away from Harry, heading up the street to find a suitable paper to wrap the gift in. 

Harry rolls his eyes and follows a moment later, laughing to himself. 


	60. Chapter 60

_Liam_  
  
Harry still isn’t back when he gets home, which surprises him. What could he and Louis possibly be getting up to at the park that is taking so long? But then again, it is Harry and Louis, when left to their own devices, there was no telling what the two of them would find themselves in the middle of, claiming no memory of having got there.

His grandmother is perched on the settee in the drawing room when he comes in and beckons him the moment he lays eyes on her. Feeling a sense of impending doom, or at the very least, impending annoyance he saunters into the room and greets her politely. 

“Liam, I’m concerned,” she states, as though he should already know exactly what she’s talking about.

“Are you?” He asks slightly sarcastically. “What are you concerned about this time?”

“Don’t take that tone with me Liam,” she chastises him, tilting her chin down and glaring at him slightly. “I’m concerned that Harry still isn’t pregnant, perhaps it’s time to visit a doctor, I hear there is a new obstetrician in London, a Dr. Black he’s called.”

Liam turns away from her to look out the window for Harry’s car to prevent her from seeing him rolling his eyes. 

“There is nothing to concern yourself with, everything will take place when we are ready,” he replies with a perturbed sigh.

“But you are true mates, it should be simple and goodness knows the two of you have been performing the act often enough,” she replies and Liam chokes on his own saliva. 

It takes him a minute to get a,hold of himself, coughing and sputtering and patting his own chest. 

“Grandmother, that is a very personal topic and I do not wish to discuss it,” he replies hotly, face burning.

She doesn’t even flinch, just tilts her head down in her usual disapproving look.

“Then perhaps you two should consider how loud you are, because the entire house is fully educated on this personal topic of yours.”

Coughing once more, Liam decides that the room is far too hot and Harry needs to get home to rescue him from this discussion immediately. 

“Nevertheless, when we are ready to have children, we will, it is not something you need to worry about,” he says finally, hoping to end the conversation.

That brings her up short and her eyes widen. 

“Are you intentionally preventing conception? You do know such practices are highly frowned upon by the King and the House of Lords and we just got you back in good standing,” she laments, voice full of disappointment and horror. 

Turning back to the window to roll his eyes again, Liam takes a deep breath.

“Grandmother, it is none of their business what goes on in mine and Harry’s bedroom. We will fulfill our duties when we are both ready, and unless someone tells them," he glances at her pointedly, "it is not likely to become a problem.”

She tuts loudly behind him. 

“You’re in London Liam, everyone watches what everyone else does and what happens in their bedrooms is always a topic of discussion, no matter how disgusting a practice that is. If you think that no one else besides me has noticed that Harry isn’t pregnant, then you are going to be in for a big surprise.”

“Then it’s even better that we are leaving London next week right after the wedding,” he replies, though it is without much force because she’s right. There were many people who were aware of Watts being his valet and any number of them could have seen him buying the condoms and with Harry showing no signs of being with child, they were bound to put two and two together eventually. They needed a distraction because he refused to put pressure on Harry to bump their plan up by a year and he wasn’t particularly anxious to either. 

The car pulls up outside before Edith can respond and Liam almost runs to the front door to greet Harry, who beams at him as he comes up the stairs. They meet just inside the door, Harry closing it with his foot as Liam threads his hand into his long curls and pulls him into a long, deep kiss. They take the time to savor it, such a short time apart still having a profound effect on them. 

“I have amazing news!” Harry says when they finally separate, his dimples deeper than ever with the size of his smile. 

“You do? Then share! Do not keep me in suspense,” Liam replies, pressing soft kisses to Harry’s dimpled cheeks and the tip of his nose. 

“Louis is pregnant!” Harry declares excitedly. “I couldn’t wait to tell you but we had to confirm it today before I could share the news.”

It’s as though Liam’s brain stutters, he hears the word pregnant and his heart drops out of his foot and it’s seconds later that he finally registers the first part of Harry’s sentence and realizes that the confession was not about himself, but their dear friend. Liam’s face breaks into a grin of his own, eyes crinkling with joy at the news. He knew Louis was probably over the moon.

“Does Niall know?” He asks, he would love to call his friend and give him his congratulations.

Harry shakes his head and laughs once, “Not yet, but a plan is in place for tonight, I’m sure they will call when it’s done.”

Liam nods, he had no doubt that Louis would have cooked up some fantastic scheme to tell Niall that the Irishman would love. 

“Is that where you two have been all day? Planning a way to share the news with Niall?”

“Well after we went to the doctor, yes, like I said, Louis needed to get confirmation first, to settle his nerves and then we celebrated with some plotting, as we do.” Harry laughs.

Something twinges in Liam’s head at the mention of a doctor. 

“Was it Dr. Black you went and saw?” He asks carefully, aware that his grandmother was no doubt eavesdropping on their conversation.

Harry looks surprised, brows furrowing for a moment.

“Yes, it was. How do you know his name?” He asks, frowning more, but then Liam can see the penny drop and he rolls his eyes. “Your grandmother, she overheard me calling to make the appointment for Louis this morning and demanded to know what I was up to.” He sighs loudly in annoyance. 

“It’s worse than all that, she just asked me if I should take you to that doctor since, despite our best efforts, you have yet to have fallen pregnant. Evidently she thinks it’s her business.” Liam says loudly, very much for her ears to hear.

Harry startles and stares at him wide eyed.

“Yes, apparently we can still be heard, very frequently,” Liam mutters and the heat returns to his face. “I’ve informed her that it is our decision and no one else gets an opinion on the matter.” He says loudly again. 

“It will be a bigger concern if word gets out that you are preventing it.” Comes her voice from the drawing room and Harry’s head snaps that direction. 

“Word will not get out grandmother, and if it does, we will just deny it, it’s not like they can prove anything.” Liam answers and he hears her tut again. 

Harry rubs his brow with one hand in exasperation. 

“Tell me again when we leave for Bolton?” He asks after a moment.

“Not soon enough,” Liam replies with the same note of frustration. 

There was one thing about Louis being pregnant though, he had the distraction he was hoping for. Though he would never tell his friend that. 

As expected, Niall calls him with the news after they return from the dinner party, his voice thick with emotion and joy and Liam can’t help but feel the same for his friends. The following days are busy, final preparations for the wedding party taking place and still the schedule they had created way back in December to follow. Since they were leaving London early, he and Harry had had to make some special visits to those who’s invites they were now declining, just to be polite and explain in person.

Louis’ pregnancy is the biggest topic in town and as Liam had hoped, and it does pull attention away from him and Harry and their majestic true mate relationship. He worries that someone might question their current lack of baby on the way but no one does and the wedding party day arrives without incident. 

Since it was a well known fact that the marriage was essentially a sham, just a contract to have two families help each other, they don’t bother with a church wedding or any real ceremony. They just sign the document in front of their assembled guests, all dressed in their finery and then head to the ballroom at Lord Corden’s house for dancing, food and drinks. There is no kissing of the bride, though Liam does give Harry a quick kiss on their way to the car, but it is a joyous occasion anyway. Lady Elizabeth is overwhelmed with gratitude for Liam’s kindness and generosity and her younger brother is a sweet little boy of only five years that Liam takes a shine to almost immediately. 

The party is packed, a who’s who of London society all showing up to witness the spectacle and once again, Harry and Liam are the centre of attention. And for once, Harry doesn’t seem to mind. He sits next to Liam at the head table and greets everyone kindly, holding Liam’s hand under the table.

When the band starts playing a waltz, Harry surprises him by standing and pulling on Liam’s hand, pointing towards the dance floor.

“Come on Liam, we did practice, we might as well give it a whirl,” he laughs and there is no way Liam can say no to that.

He gets up quickly and follows Harry out onto the floor and the assembled couples clear a space for them almost immediately. They carefully get into position and start moving through the steps, Liam counting under his breath and there is a particular sense of happiness because unlike the last time they did this, Harry is actually enjoying himself. He laughs and smiles broadly at Liam, stepping closer than they are supposed to be and lacing his fingers with Liam’s. 

Liam looks into his beautiful green eyes, full of love and happiness and there is a profound sense of relief that washes over him. 

It was a struggle, it was painful, it was hard, but he knows that from the very second he first saw Harry to this moment, it was all worth it. 

Harry is his true mate, his best friend and the love of his life. 

They are going to be alright and for once he’s looking forward to the future. He feels his eyes mist over at these revelations and Harry’s face becomes concerned and he leans in quickly to whisper in Liam’s ear.

“Are you alright?” 

Liam sniffles and does a choked sounding laugh. 

“Yes, fine, just happy, and it’s been a long time coming,” he answers and Harry leans back and gives him a crooked smile.

“You sentimental fool,” he jokes and leans in to kiss Liam sweetly. 

“Alright, alright, knock it off,” comes a voice beside them and Louis pushes his way between them to dance away with Liam while Niall steps up to Harry and holds out his hands, one brow raised. Harry laughs and takes them, giggling as he looks down on Niall who is at least two inches shorter than him, despite the height of his hair.

Niall takes it in stride though, still leading Harry in the dance and the two couples swirl around each other until the next song starts and Louis is back shoving Niall away and taking Harry’s hand. Both Niall and Liam look startled by this and turn and look at each other before shrugging and taking each others hands and starting to dance as well. Louis spots them first and barks out a laugh, almost toppling himself and Harry to the floor. The assembled guests and other couples on the floor also start to laugh at the two alphas swaying across the floor, each trying to lead the other until inevitably, Niall stamps on Liam’s foot, tripping both of them and they land in a heap on the floor. The music stops and there is a long beat of shocked silence before everyone erupts in laughter.

“What have I got myself into?” Asks Lady Elizabeth from the side, giggling behind her hand. 

Louis and Harry stroll up to their mates, still seated on the floor and laughing and stare down at them with raised brows before looking at each other and cracking up. 

And so went the evening, full of joy, frivolity and celebration. Liam makes sure to make a toast to Louis and Niall and their upcoming arrival and everyone cheers loudly.   
When they finally leave, bidding farewell to Lady Elizabeth who was heading back to her family estate with her brother in the afternoon, the sun is already starting to rise. 

“It looks like we are sleeping on the train,” Liam mutters beside Harry in the car, the omega’s head on his shoulder. Harry manages to hum something like an agreement before dozing off, snoring softly and Liam laughs. 

When they arrive home, Alice and Watts have their things packed up and ready and the footman and butler load it all in the car while Harry and Liam go freshen up and change for the journey. 

Louis and Niall look just as tired when they greet them at the train station and they all pile in, moaning about just walking up the few stairs and the ride is vastly different from their trip down to London. For starters, Harry plunks down right next to Liam, pressing up against his side with his head on his shoulder again, arm winding inside his jacket to grip his side. 

Niall leans his back against the window, letting Louis crawl up and settle on his chest and the two omegas are asleep almost immediately, the alphas soon after. 

A train official has to come wake them when they arrive at their station, and by then Harry has slid down so his head is on Liam’s lap, facing his crotch, arm threaded through his legs and resting dangerously close to Liam’s cock. 

Liam wakes first, glancing around and meeting Niall and Louis’ blurry eyes a moment later. 

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asks in a sleep slurred voice, looking around the train car.

Liam subtly points down to his lap and Louis snorts and starts to laugh, leaning over the table to see his friend. 

“Your alpha musk must be stronger down there, clearly it attracts him,” he laughs and Niall shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 

Liam nudges Harry’s shoulder, receiving a grumbling reply and a tightening of the arm around his leg before another snore is heard. 

“Harry, we’re here, wake up,” he says while nudging Harry again, who to his horror, just nuzzles in closer, nose now pressed against Liam’s pants covered cock. 

Feeling heat burning his cheeks as his body decides it likes this action and his cock starts filling, he reaches down and grabs hold of Harry’s shoulder and shakes it with much more urgency. 

Harry grumbles again but finally his eyes start to blink open and confusion fills his brow as he examines what’s right in front of him before he slowly turns his head and looks up at Liam. The penny drops a moment later and he sits up suddenly, elbowing Liam’s thigh, bumping the table and swiveling his head around before he catches Louis’ eye and starts to laugh. 

“Oh fuck, apologies, but I cannot be blamed for anything I do while I’m sleeping,” he drawls out, flipping his hair out of his face. 

“Clearly it’s familiar territory, so it’s understandable,” Louis retorts and the two omegas laugh again. 

“Can we get going please?” Liam all but yells, the eyes of the other passengers on them. 

Harry and Louis look at him and start laughing harder and he and Niall have to escort the pair of them off the train. Brennan is stood waiting by their car, Niall’s driver and car just in front and they take their time seeing their friends off, promising to meet for dinner at least once in the next week when there was time and then they are on their way to Bolton. 

Liam can feel the rest of his stress and worry melting away as they travel down the familiar roads. It was so good to be home and he was glad Harry had devised the idea of leaving London early. 

Brennan eyes them in the mirror, looking surprised at how they were pressed together in the back seat, Liam’s arm draped lazily around Harry’s shoulders and Liam realizes that in all of the excitement and plans in London, he hadn’t informed a single soul back at Bolton Abbey about him and Harry finally mating. Or being true mates. 

The London newspapers weren’t sent to the house when he wasn’t there and without him there, news would be very slow in coming. 

Harry yawns next to him, hiding it behind the back of his hand and flops his head back down onto Liam’s shoulder. 

“Don’t fall asleep again,” Liam murmurs into the curls tickling his cheek and Harry laughs quietly. 

“I won’t, but I do believe I will need a nap when we get home.”

Liam hums quietly. 

“Are you going to remain in your room?” He asks carefully, not sure of how Harry might answer. It wasn’t unusual for mates to keep separate rooms, and often sleep separately but he knows he would miss waking up to Harry every morning, sprawled across him in a mess of limbs and hair. 

Harry lifts his head and looks at Liam, a small frown on his face.

“No, why would I?” He responds, sounding confused and Liam shrugs.

“It’s not unusual, but I had hoped you would move across the hall with me,” he answers, fingers brushing Harry’s hair behind his ear lovingly. He can’t see Brennan, staring at Harry as he is, but he sure as hell can feel the Irish drivers eyes on him, can almost feel how wide they are and he has to bite his lip to hide his laugh. Harry cocks his head and frowns at him more.

“What?” He asks Liam, demands more like.

“Brennan, I suppose you can be the first to hear, but if you can’t tell already, Harry and I are mated,” he tells the driver without even looking at him and the car swerves slightly. 

Harry’s head snaps to the front of the car and moments later he grins. 

“Did you not know Brennan?” He asks, leaning forward and resting his arms on the back of the drivers seat.

“No sir, I did not, but it is a wonderful surprise and the best news we have had all year.” The Irishman replies. 

“The year is only a few weeks old Brennan, don’t you think you’re setting the bar awfully high?” Harry retorts, still grinning. 

The driver laughs once and shakes his head.

“No sir, I don’t believe so, I’m just glad I won’t have you chase you through the brambles again,” he replies and Harry laughs and then makes his face very serious.

“I make no promises Brennan.”

He sits back and leans on Liam again.

“Wait, does no one else at the house know?” He asks, sitting up with his head is cocked to the side again and Liam will never get tired of how adorable that makes him look.

“No, I would hazard not, I never thought to call and tell anyone and Alice and Watts have been with us the entire time.” 

Harry hums in thought. 

“Well, perhaps Harrison might actually smile,” Harry says a few seconds later and all three of them chuckle. 

The house is as he always remembers it being in spring. The greenery becoming lush and the first flowers blooming in the gardens. Harrison, Mrs. White and much of the staff stand in a line outside the door as they pull up, greeting them as always when the family has been away. 

Liam slides out of the car first, Harry following him out his side of the car rather than going through his own door. They all smile and bow upon seeing him and there are a few murmured M’Lord’s amongst the group and Liam takes a deep breath, deciding to just tell them all now rather than it traveling through the gossip chains in the house. 

“Ummm,” he starts, his sleep deprived brain searching for words and Harry snorts beside him.

“Very eloquent Liam,” Harry murmurs and Liam can’t help but elbow him.

“Shut up Harry,” he responds and the omega laughs harder. “Ladies and Gentlemen, there has been a change since we left, Harry and I,” he glances at Harry before continuing, his green eyes twinkling with either joy or deviousness, he wasn’t sure. “We have discovered we are in fact true mates and are now together as we should be.”

Liam swears he hears the collective jaw dropping and there is a few seconds before they all gasp and start applauding and yelling out congratulations and words of encouragement. 

They make their way down the line accepting kind words and handshakes and as Harry had joked in the car, Harrison actually smiles gently at Liam, nodding as though it is just as big a relief to him as it is to Liam. 

They finally stumble into the house, the darkness of the hall blinding in comparison to the bright sunshine outside and without even a word they start heading for the stairs to fall horizontal on the first surface they find for sleep. Harry eyes a few places as they pass, a smirk on his lips.

“As much as I want to christen every location of this house with our bodies, I need sleep first,” he finally says and Liam just shakes his head.

They reach the two doors opposite each other but Harry doesn’t even look at his old one, just follows Liam right into his bedroom, closing the door behind them and starting to shuck his clothes while awkwardly stumbling towards the bed with his pants still around his ankles. Liam steps over Harry’s discarded trail and removes his own suit and shirt, laying the pieces across the back of the settee that Harry slept on so many weeks ago in fear. By the time he turns to the bed himself, Harry is sprawled on his stomach in his underwear sound asleep on top of the quilt. 

Rolling his eyes affectionately he closes the curtains and carefully pulls the quilt down from beneath Harry, covering him gently while climbing under it himself. 

There was nothing like being in your own bed and Liam sighs happily as his body sinks into the familiar soft mattress.

He rolls towards Harry’s prone figure and pulls him in, holding him close to his chest and falling into a deep slumber that is without worry or fear for the first time in months. 


	61. Chapter 61

_Harry_

They wake late in the afternoon, both groaning and wanting more sleep but the incessant knocking from Watts asking if they want dinner makes them get up. They both agree that it was for the best, since they wouldn’t be able to sleep that night if they didn’t spend at least a few hours awake. Harry fully intended for them to exhaust themselves again anyway. He wasn’t sure what it was about being back at Bolton that made him so lustful but he thrilled in finally consummating their relationship where they actually lived and had so much history. It sort of felt like they were putting all of the negativity behind them and starting fresh.

They mutually decide that they can’t be bothered dressing properly for dinner and with the Dowager back in London and unable to give them long disapproving stares and comments, they settle on throwing on just pants and shirts and stumble down the stairs in their sock feet. Liam had offered to carry Harry down jokingly but the omega had just grinned at him and sat on the banister and slid down each flight, Liam rushing behind him lest he fall and break his leg again. 

Their laughter echoes in the hall as they pad towards the dining room, nodding at Harrison and the footmen while sliding into their chairs. 

The moment the soup is brought in, Harry’s desirous attitude makes him become devious and he slides a sock covered toe up Liam’s leg and the alpha jumps in surprise, spoon clattering down into his bowl and splattering the contents on the tablecloth. 

“Harry!” Liam hisses, glancing at Harrison who is watching them with disapproving curiosity. 

Harry only lifts one brow, not saying word and instead takes a loud sip of his soup as though he is entirely innocent, though his foot remains on Liam’s calf, sliding up and down just slightly. 

He waits until the second course to up the ante, knowing that it was less messy than soup and once again he waits until Liam is relaxed and chewing a bite of lamb before sliding his toe up again, this time getting his foot right up between his thighs, nudging at his crotch. 

Liam about chokes this time, hand diving down to stop Harry’s very busy toes and eyes widening in meaning as he stares across the table. 

Harry bites his lip, his own body feeling hot and aroused, he can feel the dampness beginning and knows damn right well that Liam can smell it and revels in watching his face as he takes it in. His eyes darken as the pupil swallows up the iris, his mouth becomes more slack as his expression changes, drinking Harry in rather than staring him down. 

Liam’s grip on his foot loosens as he’s distracted and Harry takes the opportunity to nudge his cock with his toe again, a wave of desire going through him as he feels the growing hardness beneath it. 

They both resume eating, though with more speed as they feel the urgency to find somewhere private to sate their desire and Harry keeps up his ministrations with his foot, almost grinning when he feels Liam’s legs part more and more, sliding down in his seat ever so slightly to give Harry more access. 

Harrison continues to watch them suspiciously, but says nothing, only calling the footmen to clear their dishes and bring the dessert course. Miss Bayfield has prepared a lovely pudding, sticky with caramel that Harry does his very best to make erotic by licking his spoon sensually, eyes on Liam the entire time. Liam’s cock twitches several times beneath his foot, his own responding in kind and both of them are flushed by the time their plates are clean. 

Standing up causes both of them to panic slightly, though Harry is careful to drag his foot down Liam’s cock one more time, creating just that last bit of pressure and friction that makes Liam’s eyes droop in pleasure. They both rise awkwardly, tugging shirt tails down to cover the bulges in their pants and they thank Harrison and the footmen quickly before scurrying to the door. Liam’s hands land on Harry the second they are in the dark hallway, pressing him against the wall roughly and capturing his mouth greedily, licking away the remaining taste of Miss Bayfield’s caramel from his tongue.

“Where shall we start with the christening?” Harry asks between kisses, Liam’s mouth trailing down his neck and back to his mouth again. “The library? You can bend me over your desk and take me right there,” Harry whispers, grinning when Liam groans quietly with just the thought of doing that. 

Harry pushes his hips into Liam’s, pressing their cocks together and rutting just to relieve some of the need and he bites his lip to keep quiet. 

“We can’t Harry, I didn’t bring a condom down with me, I wasn’t aware this was part of the meal,” Liam responds breathily, smirking at Harry.

Harry frowns, his hips stopping.

“I thought we agreed you would always keep one with you for reasons such as this?” He asks Liam in a harsh whisper. 

“In my suit jackets Harry, I’m not wearing a jacket,” Liam answers, laughing softly and kissing Harry again, hips picking up where Harry’s left off. 

His disappointment quickly forgotten, Harry makes one mental note to hide condoms in a few choice places before pushing Liam towards the stairs, their mouths remaining locked, tongues sliding together as they move. They stumble awkwardly up the stairs, hands exploring each others bodies as they go, Liam with one hand permanently on Harry’s ass.

He won’t remember how they got to Liam’s bedroom, but it doesn’t matter. The door shuts with a slam when they finally get inside and like a shot going off to start a race, they start pulling at each others clothes. The sound of buttons scattering across the wood floor is equal to their heavy breathing and Liam pushes Harry down on to the bed, roughly pulling his pants and underwear off, and then each sock in a comically dramatic way, flinging them behind him. 

While Liam quickly removes his own pants Harry rolls and crawls up the bed, pressing his cheek to the pillows while keeping his ass in the air invitingly, moaning the second he feels Liam kneel on the bed behind him. No matter how many times they have sex, he feels like it will never be enough to quench his thirst for Liam, his body open and ready with barely a glance shared between them. Since that first kiss, it's like they have never been apart and their familiarity grows every time they touch.

The room is hot, he can feel sweat dripping down his back as he all but shakes his ass at Liam to get him to hurry up. 

“Just a second Harry, my love, I have to grab a condom.” The bed shakes as he gets off of it again and Harry hears him rummaging through their still unpacked bags until he finds what he’s looking for, a shout of happiness and then he’s back, the bed sinking under his knees again and Harry keens, pushing his ass back again. 

“Jesus Harry, you are really raring to go tonight,” Liam mumbles behind him, hands kneading each side and spreading the mounds of flesh to line his now condom covered cock up. 

Harry has lost the ability to form words or even coherent thoughts, his mind is just a constant repeat of need, a deep, almost gut wrenching desire to be filled and knotted overtaking everything. 

When Liam finally slides in, seating himself quickly due to how wet Harry is, the omega comes immediately, a long loud yell pulling from his throat as he clamps down around Liam’s cock and empties himself on the quilt in long white threads. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Liam chants behind him, his voice breathy and high from how tight Harry is holding him and his hands tighten on his ass almost painfully in response. 

Harry feels dizzy from the force of his orgasm, but strangely doesn’t feel completed sated. The incessant need to be knotted comes back in full force and he pushes back on Liam, fucking himself on the alphas cock, trying to find the feeling he wants the most. 

Liam seems entirely startled by Harry’s behavior, hands sliding around to grip his hips and stop his movements for a moment so he can breathe. 

“Harry, what in hell has got into you tonight?” He asks, breathless still. 

Still unable to fully form thoughts or coherent sentences, Harry just fights the grip on his hips and demands to be fucked and knotted. 

Unsure of what else to do, Liam complies, starting to thrust in earnest, their damp sweaty skin lewd as it slaps together and Harry’s cock that had barely started to soften immediately gets hard again and as soon as Liam’s knot starts to form, catching on his entrance there is an immediate sense of relief and he comes again. His yell isn’t as loud, but his shuddering body is enough to finally make Liam’s knot form fully, spilling into the condom inside of Harry with a long groan. 

They breath hard for a few moments and the sweltering heat in the room is almost too much for Harry but he keeps slowly swiveling his hips in small circles, moaning at the feeling of Liam filling him so tightly, stretching him around his knot and another surprise orgasm rolls over him, his cock twitching and releasing a few small spurts on the bed without ever having been touched once through the entire act.

It is then finally, that Harry feels sated, for the most part. His back sags in relief as Liam spills more into him, moaning quietly as his cock twitches inside of Harry, hands tightening on his hips again. Harry figures he’s going to have some bruises in the morning, in the shape of Liam’s fingers. 

Finally sensing the end to Harry’s need, Liam carefully helps them onto their sides on the bed, still on top of the quilt and he runs his hand up and down Harry’s sweaty skin. 

Harry lies panting, body feeling feverish in the room and he almost wants to push Liam away just to get some cool air but it would be hard considering that he’s still knotted inside of him. 

Liam continues to touch him, hands gentle and loving and lips soft as they kiss his shoulder and neck and then suddenly Liam stiffens behind him, pulling slightly on his knot and making Harry grumble at the sting. 

“Harry, are you in heat?” He asks incredulously and Harry opens his eyes, not even realizing he’d closed them. 

As he considers it, brain finally functioning more now that his body had what it wanted, he realizes that indeed he is, unlike the last time when he had it wrong. It explained why he felt like he was on fire and the strength of his sexual desire and most importantly, why he felt like he needed Liam’s knot or he would die. It was bound to happen eventually, so he’s actually not even that surprised in the end. It was a wonder that Liam hadn’t smelled it on him earlier, though with the wedding party and late night and exhaustion, it could have been missed as the scent wouldn’t have been too strong initially.

“Shit.” Is his response, closing his eyes again and running a hand across his sweaty forehead. 

“I’m going to take that as a yes, thank God we came home today,” Liam mutters and Harry almost laughs. “I’m assuming we aren’t leaving this bedroom for a few days,” he asks carefully.

“Yes, I guess, I’ve never had access to an alpha when I’ve been in heat before so I don’t know how long it will last when I’ve got you to give my body what it wants,” Harry answers and Liam chuckles behind him.

“So that’s all I’m going to be to you for the duration? A knot to fill you?” He asks, still laughing and Harry nods dramatically. 

“Afraid so, hope you brought a lot of condoms and can keep up.” 

Liam laughs once and then abruptly stops and Harry can almost hear the wheels turning before he hums in thought. 

“I wonder if I will go into a rut? It’s been a while, I think since before you came here,” he says slowly and Harry figures he’s probably right. It was pretty typical for an alpha with an omega in heat to immediately go into a rut, it was almost self-preservation in a way since it was the only time an alpha could knot multiple times in a day. 

“If you do, then we know you will be able to keep it up at least,” Harry muses and Liam laughs again. 

“Well at least I know now why you were swinging your ass around at me like that,” Liam points out and Harry cringes in embarrassment.

“Shut up, that is mortifying, I cannot believe I was that needy,” he replies, covering his face with his hands. “It’s like my brain disconnected from my body, I had forgotten that this is what being in heat is actually like.” Even worse, he knew it was likely going to happen repeatedly over the next few days. 

Liam growls behind him, kissing and nipping at his shoulder gently.

“Trust me, it was a beautiful sight, one that I very much enjoyed and am looking forward to seeing again and again.”

Harry shakes his head slightly and laughs. Thankful once again that he had Liam as his partner in life. 

They lay together sweating, but still wrapped up in each other until Liam’s knot goes down, giving him the chance to open the window to let some air in. They manage to doze for an hour before Harry’s body demands another go round, the fire being lit under his skin again and neither is surprised when Liam meets him fully, equally aflame as his rut comes over him. They don’t even bother attempting to be quiet, they were far enough from the staff quarters that they wouldn’t disturb anyone and at some point they would have to inform someone of their current delicate situation to make arrangements for meals. 

After their third round, Harry riding Liam like his life depended on it, they both rush to the bathroom and drink cold water straight from the tap, giggling and splashing each other. 

The sun is starting to rise as they finally separate from their fourth knotting and they both look out at it idly, lying side by side on the now stripped bed. Liam figured for the sake of the linens, namely the expensive quilt, they should just keep the bottom sheet on and forgo the rest. Harry hadn’t argued, he was far too hot to want any kind of covering anyway. 

“How long did your last heat go on for?” Liam asks, voice deep with exhaustion.

Harry shrugs, then remembers Liam isn’t looking at him.

“Three days I think, at least that’s what I remember, but Louis said his are only around twenty-four hours, maybe thirty hours at the most,” Harry answers, pushing his sweat soaked hair off his forehead. 

Liam turns his head and considers him for a moment and then hums and nods. 

“If what I’ve read is correct, the reason your last one was so long was because you were without an alpha, while Louis has had Niall.” 

“So there is a chance it will be shorter this time for me? How long do your ruts normally last?” Harry asks.

Liam shrugs this time, bumping Harry’s arm. 

“Last one was only about a day, day and a half, but that’s normal.”

Harry sighs, “It’s a day and a half short on what I’m apparently capable of, that could be a problem.”

Liam takes Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry. Besides, like you said, you have me now, your body is getting what it desires, there’s no reason to assume it will go on for three days this time.”

“I just worry the condoms might have some effect,” Harry says quietly.

Liam turns back to look at him again, “I don’t see why? But I guess we will find out.”

Harry hums, not really agreeing or disagreeing because there wasn’t much to say really.

They finally sleep for a few hours, waking sticky with dried sweat and come and groggy. Sensing a few moments of peace, Liam rings for Alice and relays the situation to her through the door, asking for their meals to be brought up, placed outside with a knock on the door and then the person delivering them can leave. It really was just an excuse to avoid putting on pants in the end, while also saving the poor footmen or housemaids who brought the trays the horror of seeing things they might never recover from. 

By the time Liam is finished talking to Alice, Harry is ready to go again, leaping onto Liam the moment he’s within reach and knocking both of them to the floor.

Somehow they manage to get halfway onto the bed again, Harry bent over it with Liam thrusting into him from behind, animalistic sounds being punched from both of their throats until his knot is firmly inside of Harry and they are both sated for another short period of time. 

“This is not comfortable at all,” Harry murmurs into the sheet, his body at an odd bent angle, toes barely keeping traction on the carpet as he tries not to slip and accidentally wrench Liam’s knot from his body, something that would be horrifically painful for both of them. 

Liam wraps his hands around Harry’s hips, lifting and pushing so Harry starts to crawl onto the bed, Liam following closely until they flop down on their sides again. 

There is a soft knock on the door a half hour later, just as Liam’s knot is starting to shrink and a timid voice outside announces breakfast has arrived along with a message. As soon as the words are out of the young housemaids mouth, her feet can be heard scurrying down the hall to a safe distance. 

Once certain she’s out of earshot, they both laugh. What they were going through was perfectly normal and natural, but not something that was talked about widely or considered polite to share with your neighbors or staff. 

After removing yet another used condom and cleaning himself up with the towel they were keeping handy, Liam slides off the bed and creeps over to the door, opening it just a crack to see if the hall is clear before opening it wider and quickly collecting the tray. Harry bursts into a new fit of laughter at watching Liam’s bare ass as he bent over at the door. It lasts all of a minute before it turns into desire and he’s biting his lip waiting for Liam to come back to bed. 

Liam closes the door with his foot and carries the tray over to the coffee table, eyeing the white envelope containing the message before turning to Harry.

“Do you want tea…” he stops as soon as he takes in the expression on Harry’s face. “Christ Harry, again?”

Harry just raises a hand and beckons with one finger and Liam’s shoulders sag in exhaustion, even as his cock starts to fill as if driven by the omegas command. 

“You said you would take care of me,” Harry points out as Liam slumps over to the bed. 

He raises one brow, as though taking Harry’s comment as a challenge and shoves Harry back on the bed, slotting between his legs and capturing his wrists with one hand, holding them above his head. Harry gasps in surprise and then grins at Liam as he hovers over him, before biting his lip, eyes drooping closed and head tilting back as Liam enters him in one smooth slide. 

Liam takes the opportunity to kiss and bite down Harry’s neck, leaving red marks that will last longer than Harry’s heat but he knows that Harry won’t mind, he always wears the marks that Liam leaves with a sense of pride. 

Bracing on the one hand not containing Harry’s wrists, Liam starts fucking Harry in earnest, the bed creaking and hitting the wall with each move, punching gasps and cries out of Harry’s mouth before he tenses, body tightening around Liam’s cock as he yells and spills on his stomach. 

All of the sensations around him, the tight heat of Harry around his cock and the sounds he’s making are enough to push Liam over the edge, knotting and filling Harry, his own mouth issuing a litany of curses and bit off whimpers at how incredible it feels. 

It’s only as they are both coming down, bodies sagging in relief again that a cold realization rolls over Harry. There was a reason it felt so much better than all of the last times they had had sex in the last twelve hours. 

Liam wasn’t wearing a condom. 

He can see it in Liam’s eyes the moment he realizes as well and they both stare in shock at each other, neither knowing what to say or what to do. He couldn’t pull out of Harry yet, not while he was still knotted, they were trapped in this situation. 

“You didn’t get pregnant the last time we didn’t use protection,” Liam finally says weakly, eyes wide and full of shame and panic. 

“I wasn’t in heat then!” Harry counters, voice rising, punching out the words. 

“Harry, I’m sorry, I just forgot…” Liam responds, looking completely dejected. 

Harry closes his eyes and pulls his arms free from Liam’s hand, the alpha not fighting him on it, and places them over his face, breathing loudly through his fingers. 

“It’s not your fault, I’m not blaming you, I’m supposed to be paying attention too.” Harry finally responds, his voice still not happy but no longer shouting either. He knows he shouldn’t be yelling at Liam, they were both equally at fault and would equally have to accept whatever happened. 

Harry has no idea what to do, waves of fear and panic and self loathing roll over him and he can see the same on Liam’s face and that hurts more than anything. He hates causing Liam this kind of heartache, he’s caused too much of it for his kind, loving mate. 

He slides his hands up Liam’s shoulders, gently pulling the alpha down onto his chest and holding onto him, fingers trailing through his sweat dampened hair softly. Liam remains tense for a while but slowly relaxes, though never completely. 

“Louis did want us to be pregnant together, he might get his wish after all,” Harry says eventually and Liam grunts slightly, head tucked under Harry’s chin. 

“There is still no guarantee you will be, sometimes it takes a while, even if the couple are perfect for each other, there is no guarantees when it comes to this sort of thing,” Liam adds, voice not even slightly hopeful in what he’s saying. They both know that being true mates added to their current rut and heat situation was a guaranteed pregnancy. 

Harry considers it, trying to picture them walking down the main street of Bolton, hand in hand, his belly swollen. Then he tries to picture their baby, them as a family and he realizes he likes the scene. He has lost his own family, but a new one was already forming with him and Liam and adding a child, his own child with Liam, makes things not seem nearly as bad as they did just five minutes ago. 

In fact, even though he still would have preferred waiting a year, this was still the plan anyway, he was never opposed to this, he just wanted a delay to enjoy being Liam’s partner, to get to know each other properly in every way and explore their relationship but they still have the rest of their lives to do that. Plans overall didn’t need to change, just be reorganized. 

He can still feel Liam’s tension, his despondency at disappointing Harry rolling off of him in waves and Harry gently kisses the top of his head, squeezing a little tighter. 

“Maybe this was what was supposed to happen, maybe your grandmother was right and we can’t fight nature in the end.” He feels Liam’s head move slightly, listening carefully, fingers twitching slightly on Harry’s ribs. “And maybe this isn’t a bad thing, we were going down this road anyway, we’ve just changed the timetable.”

Liam does raise his head at that, looking down at Harry with hope, teeth worrying his bottom lip and it’s then Harry realizes that maybe Liam was only agreeing to the year to please him. It doesn’t mean he intentionally forgot the condom, Liam would never do such a sly thing, but perhaps he had only been agreeing to wait because it was what Harry wanted. 

“Be honest, did you really want to wait a year or did you just say that to keep me happy?” Harry asks him, eyes narrowed. Liam immediately shifts his eyes away, a sure sign he was hiding something. “Liam.” Harry says in a demanding tone. 

The alpha sighs dramatically and shrugs then shifts his arms to cross them on Harry’s chest, resting his chin on them so Harry has to crane his neck to see his face properly. 

“I was in full agreement with you, on principle, it made sense to wait, after so much turmoil and struggle that has been the basis of our relationship but then we had all of those wonderful weeks in London where we seemed to just finally fit together like two puzzle pieces and I wondered if maybe a year was a tad long, if we were denying ourselves the next step out of a sense of duty to a timeline created at one stage of our relationship that had since become obsolete.”

Harry nods, it made sense and if he were to admit it, he honestly had started to think the same, though the thought of having a child still daunted him for all of the normal reasons. 

“Why didn’t you tell me your opinion had changed? Did you just assume mine hadn’t?”

“Yes, I suppose I did and the thought of becoming a father is a tad terrifying and add to that how much fun we’ve been having just the two of us and I could still make an argument for waiting, but I guess if we are in it now, then I’m alright with it, happy even.” Liam’s response is carefully worded, and Harry can feel his eyes searching his face for reactions. He couldn't blame him, Harry hadn’t exactly shown himself to be that predictable, Liam was always waiting for the next disaster to strike that might throw a wrench between them and Harry realizes at this moment that he needs to fix that since it was his fault Liam felt that way. Liam should know they are in this together, always, and that nothing is going to pull them apart. 

So he smiles gently, sliding his hand to the back of Liam’s neck and pulling him forward for a soft kiss. 

“Me, too,” he finally answers to Liam’s confession and the alpha blinks at him surprised for a second before diving forward and capturing Harry’s mouth in a much deeper kiss before he pulls back grinning. “Liam, please stop expecting the worst, at least between you and I. I know I haven’t exactly been easy but you have to know by now that I am in this completely, for life now and I don’t hold you responsible for anything in the past or now.”

Liam’s grin wobbles slightly as he becomes more emotional, pressing another kiss to Harry’s mouth before leaning his cheek against Harry’s. 

“You and I against the world, sounds good to me,” he says quietly, voice thick. 

“Well, you, me and whoever comes out of this moment,” Harry adds, grinning at Liam’s soft laugh against his ear. 

They lay quietly, fingers trailing through each other’s hair and down their arms and backs as they wait for Liam’s knot to go down. When it does, they agree that they are both famished and Liam is off the bed quickly, holding out a hand to help Harry up before walking with him over to the table. 

Knowing his general state at the moment, Liam’s come starting to leak out of him, Harry decides against sitting on the settee and instead grabs a towel and settles on the floor on it. Liam hovers nearby, offering a hand constantly and treating Harry almost reverently and it takes less than five minutes for Harry to become frustrated with it. 

“Would you stop? I’m not a porcelain doll and I will not tolerate you doing this the entire time if I am pregnant,” he declares hotly.

Liam backs away slightly, hands fidgeting but he nods and sinks down onto the floor beside Harry, shuffling slightly closer a minute later and Harry snorts a laugh. 

They pour out tea and both dig into their cold breakfasts, and it’s not until they are done that they remember the message. Liam plucks it off the tray and rips it open, face only idly interested, assuming it was just business.

“Oh! It’s from Louis,” he says happily and then his eyes widen. 

“What? What does it say?” Harry asks, leaning over to try to read it over Liam’s shoulder. 

“He, uh, he wishes us well and reminds us to take care not to break the bed, to drink plenty of water and to mind the… uh… overspill.” 

Harry snorts and chokes on his tea. Only Louis would find a way to send them a dirty message through the staff. But then, clearly, the staff member who took the message, likely Harrison, had taken the opportunity to tell Louis the truth about what they were up to. 

“He also wants to point out that he hopes you have it right this time, since you have a history of crying wolf on this subject.” Liam starts to laugh himself and glances pointedly at Harry. 

“Shut up both of you,” he says hotly. “It’s an easy mistake to make.”

Harry’s heat does last through the day, and Liam’s rut along with it. Lunch arrives during a particularly boisterous session and he hopes to never find out which member of the staff delivered it so he doesn’t have to avoid eye contact with them forever. 

They give up on the condoms entirely, it was too late now anyway and it seemed better to just let nature and fate decide their course. 

When the twenty four hour mark rolls around, Harry’s heat finally starts to lift and Liam’s rut not long after. He runs a hot bath and they lie together in it, reveling in the cleansing feeling of the hot water, Harry settled between Liam’s legs, back against his chest. Like he had in London, he washes Harry’s hair, taking time to massage his scalp to the point that if Harry could purr, he would be. 

Harry turns slowly in the tub after, massaging shampoo into Liam’s hair while kissing him gently and dipping him back into the water carefully, rinsing his head while keeping his face above the water. 

Clean and groggy, they stumble out to the bedroom and eat dinner without even paying attention to what it is. They turn to the bed after, taking in the sweat and come stained sheet and pillows everywhere and both sag in exhaustion, not wanting to sleep in the mess but neither having the energy to do something about it. But it seemed cruel to call for a maid to come do it at such a late hour. 

Then Harry’s head snaps up with an idea and he wordlessly hands Liam his pajama pants, sliding his own on as well and then he creeps over to the door, opening it and checking the coast is clear before grabbing Liam’s hand and pulling him across the hall to his old bedroom. The room is cozy with a low fire going and the bed is deliciously inviting and they both scurry to get under the covers, Liam pulling Harry’s back up against his chest as usual. 

Happy, sated, warm and both feeling loved and secure, they fall asleep almost immediately. 


	62. Chapter 62

_Liam_  
  
There was little time to think about much over the next week as the grand wedding at Niall’s estate drew closer. Society was willing to accept Liam’s marriage as a farce and still support it because of sudden, very strong belief in true mates that had become fashionable. But poor Niall couldn't say the same about him and Louis and so he still had to pretend it was all a fairy tale romance and that Lady Frances was to be his wife in all expected ways. 

It didn’t help that her family was awfully suspicious of him despite approving of the match because of his connections, but it forced him to really put a lot into the wedding to prove his devotion. 

Louis had been escaping daily to Bolton to get away from all of the chaos and extra staff at home who were busy building elaborate floral arrangements, washing all of the family heirlooms and decorating every square inch of the house. He had declared all of the noise and fuss were bad for him and the baby and sought refuge with Harry the moment he got word they had finally left their bedroom. 

Liam was convinced he was just being nosy about their shared heat and rut situation, because that was how Louis was, but Harry defended him, saying that he really did seem stressed and he was worried about his health. 

“You have to remember that this is harder for him, he has to watch Niall pretend to be in love with Frances and see his home being transformed into someone else’s just to impress people he barely knows. Add to that the fact that he’s pregnant and feeling a little abandoned by Niall at the moment because he’s so busy, we have to help him, be there for him.” Harry pleads with his eyes for Liam to be more understanding and he softens immediately. 

They were lying in bed still catching their breath after hurrying back upstairs before they got caught naked in the drawing room. Liam had long ago cottoned on to Harry’s use of sex to distract him, but he wasn’t about to tell him that. 

The morning of the day before the wedding, Louis arrives just before breakfast as usual and bemoans the fact that he can’t stay long because they were having an afternoon tea with Lady Frances’ family before heading to the church to conduct a rehearsal before having a huge, lavish dinner party. The only thing that helps him get through facing such a busy day is knowing that at least Harry and Liam will be there with him. 

“Perhaps you should come stay here tonight after the dinner party, so you can get a night of peace before tomorrow,” Liam suggests. “You can stay in Harry’s old room.”

Louis looks up at him, face full of surprise and then gratitude, eyes getting a little shiny. 

“Really? You wouldn’t mind? I would so welcome a break from all of them,” he closes his eyes in frustration just remembering the insanity at his own home. “And the bloody, fucking bagpiper. Did you know he plays every bloody morning at sunrise, walking around the house? I’ve about thrown shoes at him more times than I can remember.”

“Is he practicing?” Liam asks and both Harry and Louis shake their heads. Clearly a conversation they’ve already had when Liam stepped away to attend to business.

“No, no he’s bloody well not, and frankly no amount of practice is going to make him sound any fucking better.” Louis sighs loudly in anger. “Apparently it’s a Scottish thing, tradition or some such bollocks, and Lady Ferguson’s fucking family insisted on bringing him so they wouldn’t be homesick.”

Even Liam can admit that sounds like an atrocious situation. He regrets not letting Louis come stay at their house sooner. 

“Well, all the more reason for you to come stay here tonight then, I assure you we have no bagpipers marching around outside, Brennan would probably run them down with the car,” Liam tells him.

Louis sighs with relief this time.

“Thank you,” he breathes out, eyes closing and Liam really does see how exhausted he is. 

“In fact, why don’t you finish breakfast and go up and have a rest, I think you could probably use it,” Harry suggests. 

Louis nods, smiling gently at his friends. 

Harry leads him up as soon as they are done eating and sits with him for a while, making sure he’s alright before coming down and finding Liam in the library sitting at his desk. He glances up from the letter he’s reading to smile at Harry. 

“Is he alright?” He asks idly, knowing that Harry wouldn’t have left him if he wasn’t. 

“Yes, sound asleep almost immediately. I don’t know how long the Ferguson clan plans to stay at Beamsley, but I think we should extend our invitation to Louis for the same period of time. I think it would be better for him, he’s so tired and agitated.”

Liam hums, agreeing with Harry’s assessment over Louis’ health but concerned that they might be abandoning their other friend. 

“What about Niall? I can’t imagine this is easy for him either.”

“Niall isn’t pregnant,” Harry points out, brow raised and eyes sharp. 

Liam can’t argue the point, he’s right, but he still feels the tiniest bit resistant to Louis staying for an extended period, even though he was the one who thought up the idea of him staying the night in the first place. Truthfully, his reasons are selfish, he’s thoroughly loved having Harry all to himself and having an egregious amount of sex. 

Harry narrows his eyes and tilts his head, considering Liam’s expression and slowly makes his way around the desk to stand beside him. 

“What exactly is your quarrel with him staying here?” Harry asks, plucking the letter out of Liam’s hand and throwing it towards the desk. “Is it truly because you are concerned for Niall’s wellbeing?” He lifts his leg suddenly, throwing it across Liam’s lap and straddling his legs. “Or are you worried about a stoppage in our physical pursuits?” Harry slowly lowers himself down to sit on Liam’s lap, sliding forward so that their crotches are together, Liam’s rapidly filling cock bumping against Harry’s, his hair tumbling down and tickling Liam’s upturned face as he stares into those intense green eyes. “Because I can assure you, I don’t see any reason whatsoever for there to be a pause, we will just have to be a little bit quieter.” Harry pinches his fingers together to illustrate his idea of a little bit and leans forwards to kiss Liam, tongue darting out to wet his lips when a throat clears in the doorway. 

“I don’t know what will be worse, waking up to the bagpiper or waking up to the two of you going at it like rabbits next door,” Louis states evenly, leaning against the doorjamb with his hands in his pockets. His hair is mussed and jacket is off and he doesn’t look the least bit rested, though that isn’t a surprise when he’d only slept for a half hour at most.

Harry jumps and slides back on Liam’s lap but doesn’t stand up once he knows it’s Louis. 

“I thought you were resting?” Liam asks, voice up two octaves in surprise.

“I was, but I am too anxious to rest right now, I just need this day and tomorrow to be over and then I can relax.” He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “If it’s going to be a problem between the two of you for me to stay here, then it’s fine, I’ll make do at home.”

Guilt washes over Liam immediately and Harry is off his lap with surprising agility, hurrying over to his friend to embrace him and assure him that they want him to stay with them. Liam goes to follow but waits until the situation in his pants has calmed enough. 

“It’s not a problem at all, I assure you, everything is fine, we want you here, we are both worried about you,” Harry says into Louis’ shoulder, hugging his friend tightly. “And we promise not to wake you with anything, you need rest, for you and for the baby.”

Liam walks up behind them and as soon as they part he pulls Louis in for a hug as well, squeezing him gently but reassuringly and Louis almost slumps in relief against him. 

“I’m so sorry this has been such an awful situation for you, and at a time when you should be celebrating and happy. You are very much welcome to stay here as long as you need, taking care of you will be a priority.” Liam assures him.

Louis sniffles softly against his shoulder but Liam delicately doesn’t mention it or react. As they part, the smaller omega wobbles slightly on his feet and a pang of worry goes through him. 

“Are you sure you can’t try to rest now? What if one of us stayed with you?” He asks quickly, frowning with concern.

Louis nods and tries to smile but it comes out as a grimace. 

The three of them make their way to the stairs, Harry and Liam supporting Louis on either side. Harry tucks him back into the bed, and lays beside him, Louis settling against him and Liam sits on his other side. As soon as his eyes droop and close they both relax slightly. 

“I’m going to call Niall, tell him of our plans so he can have someone pack up some things to bring back with him tonight,” Liam whispers. “Also, he should know the effect this is all having on Louis, because I’m worried he hasn’t noticed as much as he should have.”

Harry nods several times, agreeing thoroughly with his assessment. 

He leaves the two of them quietly, Harry gently running his fingers through Louis’ hair and heads down to the telephone. It rings several times before the butler finally answers, sounding out of breath and harried. 

“Lord Horan’s residence.”

“Yes, this is Lord Liam Payne, can I speak with Lord Horan please, it is a matter of some urgency,” Liam replies.   
“He is dealing with many matters of urgency right now sir, I’m afraid he can’t attend to the telephone at this moment,” the butler answers gruffly. 

“Tell him it is regarding his pregnant mate,” Liam replies just as gruffly and the butler grunts in annoyance. 

“I will check with him and see if he is available, just a moment.” 

There is some shuffling noises as the butler puts the receiver down on the desk and leaves the room. In the background Liam can hear an awful clatter of dishes and voices and footsteps, furniture scraping and the odd person yelling about something in a heavy Scottish accent. He’s once again filled with pity for poor Louis. 

“Liam,” Niall’s voice comes on the phone suddenly, “I’m crazy busy at the minute, is Louis alright?”

“He’s fine, sleeping right now, but Harry and I are concerned about his health and the health of the baby with all of the stress he’s under and I’m frankly worried that you haven’t noticed his state.”

“I have Liam, I have,” Niall sighs. “But I am trying to keep things under control here, which is why I’m so grateful that you have been giving him respite at your home. I can be at ease knowing you two are with him and taking care of him.”

“It’s not our job Niall and with the baby on the way, he should be more of a focus for you," Liam chastises gently. "But as you said, we have been more than happy giving him refuge here and I think it would be best if we made that more permanent over the next few days until all of the wedding insanity is over with. Can you have someone pack things for him, he’s going to stay in Harry’s old bedroom.”

“What?” Niall asks quietly, voice a little squeaky. “He should be here with me, at least at night, was this his idea?”

“No, it was mine, but he accepted it with great relief, I think he needs some distance from all of the chaos at your house, because right now it doesn’t feel like home to him and I know you aren’t intending for any of this and it can’t be helped. I know your situation and so does he, but it doesn’t make it easier on him and for his sake and health, I think it would be best if he stay here with us where he can properly rest.”

Niall lets out a shaky breath, filled with regret and guilt.

“Right, well,” he says and pauses for a moment. “I don’t like being parted from him, especially when we are still getting used to the idea of him being pregnant, but I can see your point, I may have been neglecting him and I will have to find some way to make it up to him. But for now, I will have someone put together his things, I’m assuming you will pick them up when you come for the rehearsal and dinner tonight?”

 “Yes, that seems easiest,” Liam replies. “And I know this has been much harder on you than it was for me, I hope it does work out in the end and no matter what, you will have Louis and soon a child between you and that’s what you have to keep remembering.”

Niall lets out a breathy sound, a cross between a sob and a laugh.

“Funny how I’m in this situation because I didn’t have an heir and now he’s pregnant and they won’t accept it, they are still demanding I wed. I just can’t win with those people.”

“I know, ridiculous that they aren’t patient enough to wait and see if you have a son, though I’m of the opinion that it shouldn’t matter, it’s about time we got rid of the antiquated idea that only male heirs can inherit.”

Niall grunts in agreement. 

“At least I’ll have Scotland on my side,” he laughs and Liam joins him. 

“And all of their bagpipes apparently.”

“Oh he told you about that? God that damn instrument is bloody annoying.” He laughs and then there are voices behind him. “Right, Liam, I have to let you go but I will see you in a few hours. Tell Louis I love him and I will make sure he has what he needs.”

“Of course, see you soon.” Liam replies and the line goes dead. 

He heads back up the stairs and finds Louis and Harry much the same. Harry smiles at him gently when he comes in, arm wrapped about Louis’ shoulders as he rests with his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Everything set?” Harry whispers and Liam nods. 

He vows to himself to help his friend. Louis has done so much for him and for Harry and was the one who finally brought them together. Liam owes him this much. 

If it means they have to have sex quietly, then so be it. 

After a few hours of sleep, Louis wakes feeling much better and they all ready to go to Beamsley for the rehearsal. It is a grand affair, almost as grand as the wedding itself with people in uniforms bustling around checking everything and making adjustments. While Liam has a healthy respect for Lady Frances, he even enjoys her company, finding her to be an amusing, intelligent and outspoken young woman, he can’t say the same for her family. From the moment they arrive it’s clear the Ferguson clan are not fans of the two omegas and what they represent. They openly scoff at Harry and Liam being true mates and declare that Liam is neglecting his new wife in favor of his pet. He and Harry take turns restraining each other through the day when one or the other becomes irate at the comments being thrown around.

The saving grace is Lady Frances, who comes to them several times through the day to apologize for her family and assures them that tomorrow they will be on their best behavior since they have many more friends coming, including a very wealthy and well titled couple who the Ferguson clan were very interested in impressing. Evidently they were Dutch royalty, who, thanks to owning a vacation home in Scotland, had become rather popular as an attraction up north and their accepting the wedding invitation was the catalyst to pushing Niall to throw the most lavish, spectacular affair ever. Thank God the Ferguson’s were paying for it or Niall would be poor by the time it was done despite his wealth. The even better news was that Lady Rose wouldn’t be coming with her new husband as they were still honeymooning in New York.

Louis does his best to be cordial, but remains at Harry and Liam’s side throughout both events, barely acknowledging most of the guests and looking sadly at Niall. 

All of them are intensely grateful to get into the car after the dinner party has finally wound down. Each of them exhausted and nursing headaches from the sheer volume of conversations, they slump together and doze on the drive home. Harry makes sure to get Louis settled before coming to bed himself and it takes him a long while. Liam assumes they are talking and lets them be. He strips down and takes care of his nightly ablutions and settles into bed himself with a book, intending to wait for Harry. 

He wakes with a jolt a few hours later, when the door opens and Harry comes in, trying to sneak in quietly without disturbing Liam but the squeak on the floor gives him away. 

“Sorry!” He whispers. “I fell asleep beside Louis and just woke now.”

Liam sits up onto his elbows, dislodging the book where it had landed on his chest and sending it to the floor with a thump. He smiles gently at Harry as he makes his way over to Liam, picking up the book and putting it on the side table before sitting next to him on the bed and leaning down to give him a soft kiss before running his fingers through Liam’s hair, looking at him lovingly. 

“That was one hell of an afternoon and evening, wasn’t it,” Liam asks quietly, voice deep and slow from sleep. 

Harry smirks and nods.

“Yes, I cannot wait for this wedding to be over with, so we never have to see those people again, Louis feels the same.” Harry’s hand slides down from Liam’s hair to land on his chest, fingers splayed across his bare skin, feeling the beating heart just beneath. “He assumes their newfound belief in Niall and Frances’ love and hatred of omegas is purely down to the Dutch royals, since that is their opinion and they just want to win their favor.” Harry says bitterly.

“I wouldn’t doubt it, but it means tomorrow will be no better I’m afraid,” Liam sighs, squeezing Harry’s thigh gently. “Let’s just try to get through it without slapping someone, and I am referring to both of us here.”

Harry smirks again and huffs a laugh, nodding with his brows up. 

“That might be a tall order, but I will promise to try.” He leans down and kisses Liam again before standing up. “I’m just going to get ready for bed.”

Liam lays back down, fighting the droopiness of his eyelids as he listens to Harry washing and brushing his teeth. He watches with newly invigorated interest as Harry comes back into the bedroom and strips his clothes off, folding them neatly and putting them on the chair to be laundered. His eyes follow Harry’s now nude form as he walks across in front of the fireplace to get into bed on his own side. Harry shifts the covers and sits down, sliding his legs under them and starts to lie down when he glances over and sees Liam watching him and snorts. 

“Listen, while I do like being enjoyed so lasciviously, I’m really very tired and don’t think I’m up for it tonight.” He flops back onto his pillow in emphasis, his hair fanning out around his head. 

Liam pouts slightly in disappointment but realizes that he is suffering the same problem. Usually just the sight of Harry’s naked collarbone was enough to make his cock come to attention but here he had watched him strip, seen almost every square inch of bare skin and his cock remained entirely uninterested. 

“Yes, me too, I’m afraid,” he admits, yawning widely. 

Harry yawns too and closes his eyes, already fading off into sleep. 

“We will make up for it, I promise,” he slurs out and then his breathing goes deep and his body relaxes completely. 

Liam can’t help but laugh slightly before sliding closer and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s temple and then rolling him gently to slot in behind him, pulling him close to his chest. 

He’s out cold only a few minutes later.


	63. Chapter 63

_Harry_  
  
They wake early, the sun still low but bright and Alice and Watts arrive with their formal attire ready. Such an event required the full turning out of their best, including tails. Harry is already fidgeting before he’s completely dressed, finding the cummerbund uncomfortable and restricting and the bow tie even worse than a cravat. Liam catches him at one point and rolls his eyes, reaching over to stop his hands as they try to loosen things.

“Harry, I know you detest dressing up, but I’m afraid you can’t go dressed in only a shirt and pants.” 

Harry grunts in annoyance, shoving his hair back into a bun. 

“Fine, then I’ll go nude,” he retorts and Liam chokes slightly.

“Then I will have a very difficult time paying attention, so consider your attire a favor for me.”

Harry snorts but relaxes, at least he wasn’t the only one miserable about the day. 

Finally ready, Harry steps across the hall to check on Louis, they had asked Alfred to help him get ready since he was trained as a valet as well. He stops short upon entering the room though as he discovers a second person in bed asleep with Louis. It takes him a minute to recognize the shock of blond hair as Niall and he shakes his head in disbelief. 

“Is he ready to go?” Liam asks behind him, following him into the room and then stopping short himself. “When did Niall get here?”

Harry shrugs and glances at him. 

“No idea, he wasn’t here when I left last night. Must have been after that.” Harry turns back to the bed and it’s sleeping occupants. “Should we wake them? It’s getting on and we have to be at the church by eleven.”

Just then Niall groans and mumbles something in his sleep, rolling over and breaking wind rather loudly. There is a few seconds of silence before Harry and Liam both snort as they try to contain their laughter. They fail miserably and the sound of them collapsing into fits wakes both Niall and Louis, who raise their heads to blink blearily at their friends. 

Harry doubles over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath while poor Liam tries to get control over himself to properly greet his guests. 

“Apologies for waking you, we just came to check on Louis and weren’t expecting to see you Niall,” Liam says slowly, voice wobbling as he tries not to laugh. 

“Or hear you,” Harry cackles beside him and Liam nudges him with his knee. 

Niall looks at both of them confused, sitting up slowly and glancing at Louis, “Yes, I’m sorry, I arrived rather late but I couldn’t sleep without Louis beside me, I hope you don’t mind.”

Harry finally manages to get control of himself, standing and trying to smile in a friendly manner but he senses he looks more crazed than anything. Louis narrows his eyes and stares at him suspiciously. 

“Yes, of course, it’s fine Niall, but we thought you should know that it is getting on in time and you should both be getting ready.”

Niall glances at the clock and starts.

“Shit, yes, I have to get back to Beamsley, all of my wedding clothes are there.” He leans forward and kisses Louis lovingly before shoving his way out of the blankets and grabbing his boots. Louis kisses Niall back and then resumes his suspicious glare at Harry. “Thank you both for your help and understanding, I will see you again soon I guess, at the church,” Niall says, standing and shrugging his jacket on and heading for the door before turning back to Louis. “You too my love, please try not to stress too much about today.”

And then he’s gone, Liam following him to properly bid him farewell at the door while Harry hangs back, thinking he can help Louis get ready. He rings the bell to get some tea and breakfast brought up that they can enjoy while he’s dressing and carefully avoids Louis’ glare. 

“What in hell were you two laughing at?” Louis finally demands, kicking his own legs out from under the blankets and stalking towards the bathroom. 

“Um, nothing really, we were just surprised to see Niall here, that’s all,” Harry responds, sitting in his old favorite perch in the window. Louis comes out of the bathroom with a towel in his hand to scowl at Harry. “Also Niall farted, very loudly, it was a bit of a shock.”

Louis stops immediately, face breaking into amusement before he starts laughing and shaking his head. 

“I’m actually not surprised, he has a tendency to become flatulent when he’s under pressure.”

“Well he released a great deal of pressure in short order, I can attest to that,” Harry retorts and they both start laughing in earnest. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry you had to hear that,” Louis chuckles, running his hand through his hair and shaking his head again before becoming more thoughtful. “I’m glad he came though, it was a surprise but a good one, at least I know that I am still his priority, I guess I needed the reassurance.”

Harry nods and smiles gently at him. 

“I understand that, is he planning on staying here again tonight?” Harry asks. “Just want to be sure we know to open the windows for fresh air,” he adds, smirking at Louis. 

Louis snorts again and laughs, “I have no idea, I suspect it’ll be more difficult for him to sneak out since it’s technically his wedding night, but thankfully the royals aren’t staying with us, so he might manage it.”

Harry nods, “It’s fine, we will make sure Harrison and the staff know to expect him.”

Louis smiles at him. 

“Thank you.” He glances over to his tuxedo hanging on the armoire and his mood diminishes noticeably. “Well, I suppose I should start getting ready.”

He heads back to the bathroom when Alfred arrives, Alice right behind him with the ordered breakfast and Liam following her. Harry and Liam sit at the table and eat, alternating who gets up to feed Louis toast and rations of bacon followed by tea as he is fitted into his outfit. It’s gone quarter past ten by the time he’s done and the three of them hurry down to the car to avoid being late. 

The roadway in front of the church is packed with cars and gawkers as they pull up and get out. They join the throngs heading into the tall stone structure, finding seats on Niall’s side about halfway back. It had already been decided that Louis would not be permitted to sit at the front, despite his relationship with Niall and instead several prominent Lords and their families had been installed there to fill out the section and look impressive. Harry had calmed Louis’ hurt feelings on the matter by pointing out that being out of earshot meant they could criticize every thing the Ferguson’s did without being heard. They start by poking fun at Lady Ferguson’s bright fuchsia dress, very vulgar compared to what was acceptable in fashion for the day and they continue throughout the wedding. They watch with interest when the Dutch royals come in arm and arm. The lady of the pair is a princess apparently, her husband a prominent politician and leader and though he is an alpha, he refuses to have an omega mate. It had caused some controversy initially as there were the usual worries about heirs, but she had given birth to a healthy son a few months back and so nerves were calmed. Louis whispers that the baby was at the Horan estate with their nanny and that he wasn’t pleased that the nursery he had been planning for his own child was being put to use already before he got the chance. Harry squeezes his hand and promises to help him redecorate with all new things to make it fresh again. 

The ceremony itself is the usual long and dreary one, with plenty of standing, sitting and kneeling. Lady Frances’ dress is very pretty and fashionable and quite simple really, just long and satin with a plain veil. Then again she was fully aware of the type of marriage she was entering into and probably didn’t see the point in being flashy. 

Niall stands at the alter looking like he’s attending a funeral, head swiveling back frequently as his eyes scan the audience until he finds Louis finally, some relief crossing his features. 

Things get particularly awkward when he’s told to kiss his bride and he hesitates, aiming for her cheek while she aims for his mouth, presumably to make it more official and they end up meeting halfway in a half lip, half cheek kiss that makes the audience titter in amusement. 

Then they are strolling down the aisle, arm in arm as the organ belts out the usual music and once outside are showered with rice by the people of Beamsley. 

Harry, Liam and Louis wait in the line up to get outside to find Brennan and head up to the house. The Dutch royals pass them and smile at first until the princess notices Harry’s hand firmly in Liam’s and then she scowls in disgust. Louis just hides behind Liam and avoids eye contact with anyone. 

The ride up to the house is slow, the cars all crawling along and releasing their human loads in front of the doors one at a time. They could get out and walk but none of them are inclined to, they aren’t feeling particularly in a hurry to get back amongst all of the people. 

Niall and Frances are on the front step greeting people and Niall looks like he could collapse from relief when he sees the three of them, immediately grasping Louis’ hand and smiling at him meaningfully, whispering something that Harry doesn’t hear. He shakes Liam’s hand heartily, and then Harry’s, clearly happy to have some friendly faces who are on his side amid the masses. 

They can’t stay long on the step though, they get pressured along quickly by the people behind them and are barely acknowledged by the rest of Frances’ family as they go by. Harry flat out ignores them, and Louis follows his lead, the two of them just walking by as though they belong there far more than anyone else, which isn’t entirely wrong. Liam starts shaking Lord Ferguson’s hand as a properly raised gentleman should but knowing how they felt about him, he soon follows Harry and Louis in the same manner and it sets the tone for the rest of the afternoon for them. 

They do find some friends inside, Lord Corden and his wife who are thrilled to see them, James leaning in and immediately complaining himself about the icy reception from the Scots, making a comment about the cold air blowing up their kilts and freezing their assholes that makes all of them laugh. 

They form a small group, moving about as such and laughing merrily while enjoying the champagne and various foods set out about the garden while the rest of the attendees watch them with scorn and suspicion. 

The plan was to spend the afternoon in the garden, drinking and enjoying small bite sized hors d’oevres while the supposedly happy couple spent their time having photographs taken of the momentous event and greeting guests. Then they would all retire inside to the ballroom for a formal dinner and dancing. The few times they catch Niall as he is herded past to go stand in front of another piece of scenery he looks positively gloomy and Harry jokes with Louis about how the pictures will turn out with his face like that. Harry had been making an effort the entire time to get Louis to laugh and smile and try to enjoy himself and had been mostly successful.

Late in the afternoon, Harry hears a baby squealing across the garden and idly turns towards it. He sees the Dutch princess holding a small child and assumes it’s her son. She’s cooing at him with overly enthusiastic glee while Lady Ferguson looks on, congratulating the new mother on her achievement and Harry almost rolls his eyes at the falseness of the scene before something catches them first. A young woman is standing behind the Princess, dressed in a black uniform and white pinny, customary for nannies, but that isn’t what gets his attention. He steps backwards once, trying to see the woman better, his heart picking up speed immediately as he takes in her blond hair, knotted neatly under her cap, eyes downcast miserably as she waits to take the child back when he’s had enough of his mother. 

Her eyes flick up and meet his the moment his knees feel like they are about to give out and her recognition is immediate, her mouth, so much like his, dropping open in shock. 

“Harry? Are you alright?” Liam asks him, but Harry barely hears him. 

It is only a second later and he’s moving, dropping his glass and walking, stumbling a few times at first before breaking into a run. Gemma does the same, grabbing her skirt to avoid tripping in her run towards him, already screaming his name. They meet in a collision of arms as they quickly envelope each other in a tight hug, his sister now sobbing his name in his ear, Harry just holding on to her as tightly as he can, scared she will just vanish again, barely believing that she’s there with him to begin with. 

He hears Liam and Louis hurrying up behind them but doesn’t turn. He’s also fully aware that the entire garden has gone dead silent, all eyes on them but he ignores them. They both ignore every one, holding on tight and only backing away to take each other’s faces in, trying to come to grips with this strange but very happy turn of events. 

It’s not until the princess storms up to them, the baby now crying as he’s jostled about, that they finally acknowledge anyone else. 

“Ms. Styles! What do you think you are doing? I demand you get control of yourself immediately and take Bram upstairs.” Her voice is vicious and her eyes fire as she glances at Harry, her hatred for his gender narrowing down to a pure hatred for him. 

Behind him, he hears Liam muttering oh my God when he hears the princess say Gemma’s name and knows Liam has figured it out. 

Gemma tenses beside him, hand tightening on his arm as she fights her fury, tears of joy still streaking her face. 

“This is my brother your majesty, the one I thought I had lost forever,” she tries to explain but the princess holds up her hand immediately to silence her.

“Considering what he his, you are better off without him, now get back to your job.” In emphasis, she holds poor Bram out to Gemma like he is a putrid thing she can no longer stomach and the baby wails louder. 

“No.” Comes a firm deep voice behind them and Liam steps up beside Harry. “She is my mate’s sister, she will be coming with us.” Liam doesn’t wait for a reply, just turns and takes Harry’s hand, pulling him and consequently Gemma along with him. 

Gemma’s head snaps up at Liam’s use of the word mate and she eyes him suspiciously as they head across the lawn. Harry senses a storm coming on that front but hopes he can talk to her and tell her that Liam is his true mate before she blows up. 

“You can’t just take my nanny, I won’t hear of it!” The princess hollers behind them and it is Niall who answers her, his voice deadpan. 

“I think you will find he can and did.”

Louis looks befuddled as they pass, unsure of whether he should follow or not, seeing as he was supposed to be staying at their house but also unsure if he could leave since the dinner hadn’t even happened yet. In the end he follows, sliding into the front seat of the car beside Brennan wordlessly. Harry’s not sure if he’s coming because he wants to help, is just being nosy or has had enough of the wedding festivities. With Louis, it was probably a combination of all three. 

Gemma stares at him confused as he does so, in fact she appears fairly confused about much of the situation but she resumes glaring at Liam in short order. Harry sits in the middle to provide a barrier and he hears Liam huff a laugh when they are about halfway down the driveway. It startles him from his revelry as it really starts to set in that he has found his sister, she’s alive and well and coming home with him, that her hand is firmly in his. He had grown so used to the idea that he would never see her again that he feels dizzy from the sudden change. 

“What?” Harry asks him quietly.

“Oh nothing,” Liam sighs. “I just see the family resemblance, this reminds me a great deal of the night you came home and the expression you kept sharing with me in the car.”

Harry glances over at Gemma and laughs himself as he looks at her glowering at Liam, mouth twitching as she fights back her words. He can see what Liam means, remembers sitting sandwiched between Liam and Simon and glaring at them both the whole way. Even Brennan chuckles up front as he too shares in the deja vu.

“I’m surprised you let him ride in the car, don’t you people have a habit of just tying your new purchases to the roof like a piece of furniture?” Gemma spits suddenly and Louis’ head snaps to the back, eyes wide in surprise. 

Harry squeezes her hand quickly and shakes his head at her. 

“Gemma stop, it’s not like that, Liam isn’t like that,” he starts and she leans forward to shout at Liam around him. 

“How dare you think you can own my brother, take him away from me and our mother like this, treat him like a whore and a slave to bear and raise your children!” 

Harry has to give Liam credit, he remains calm through the tirade, looking almost tired and shakes his head slowly. 

“I don’t own your brother, I never have, trust me, nor was that ever my intention,” he answers quietly, glancing at Harry. 

“Gemma stop!” Harry tries again, leaning forward himself to block her view but she just ducks back, shouting over his shoulder. 

“You bought him didn’t you! Treated him like a common whore! I’ve seen how you disgusting alphas treat omegas, it’s revolting and I refuse to let you treat Harry like that!”

In a final act to get her to shut up, their joyous reunion quickly becoming marred by her misinterpretation of the situation, Harry clamps a hand over her mouth. Her eyes flick to his face, full of fury and confusion at him stopping her when she clearly thought she was bravely defending his honor. He suspects they will laugh about this later, they usually did when one of them blew up about something and the other had to calmly set them straight. 

“Gemma, shut up you daft idiot, he’s never been anything but respectful and kind towards me, he would never even dream of hurting me.” He takes a deep breath and steels himself, forcing her to keep her attention on him and stop the daggers she keeps attempting to send Liam’s way with her eyes. “He’s my true mate Gemma.” He says finally, his voice deep and even as he keeps eye contact so she knows he’s telling the truth. 

She tenses under his hand, eyes losing all anger as they widen in shock. 

“Yes, you were right all along, it does exist and I found mine.” He glances back at Liam who quirks his lips up in a quick smile at him before he turns back to her. “I guess technically he found me, but none of that matters now. But please, stop yelling at him, for me.”

She stares at him a few moments longer before she finally nods, relenting and relaxing. He can hear Louis chuckling quietly in the front as he releases her mouth and she sits back against the seat. The sound distracts her and draws her attention to him. 

“Who is that?” She whispers and waves a hand in Louis’ direction. 

“Mr. Louis Tomlinson, mate to Lord Niall Horan, the unfortunate new husband back there,” Louis responds, turning and reaching a hand over the back of the seat to shake hers. “It’s good to finally meet you, I’ve heard a great deal about you from Harry, we are good friends.”

She shakes Louis’ hand numbly, nodding once. 

“Why are you with us and not back with your mate?” She asks a moment later, clearly still processing Harry’s confession from a few minutes ago and talking to Louis while she comes to terms with it. 

“I hate the bride’s family and it’s safe to say they hate me.” Louis answers honestly and Gemma laughs once, a short sharp sound. 

“Holy shit,” she says quietly, turning her attention back to Harry and Liam. 

“Yes, she’s definitely your sister,” Liam says quietly, laughing again as he rests his chin in his palm, and Harry turns and lifts one brow at him. 

“You’re fucking right she is.” He retorts and Liam grins. 

They pull up the drive to Bolton Abbey, the house looming larger as they get closer and Gemma gasps quietly as she takes it in. 

“Where are we?” She asks Harry, hand on his arm squeezing tighter.

“Bolton Abbey, Liam’s home, he is the Lord of this estate and the town of Bolton.” 

Harrison steps out the door, looking entirely confused at seeing them back so early but he says nothing, just eyes Gemma as she slides out of the car, craning her neck to look up at the impressive building. 

“So wait, you live here?” She turns and asks Harry suddenly, eyes even wider.

“Yes, though not willingly at first,” he replies, chuckling slightly when he catches Liam’s eye. “We have a lot of catching up to do, I will give you a tour later, but let’s go talk first.”

She nods at him, eyes still glancing around and taking it all in, but she follows him in the door and he leads her up the stairs, heading to his old bedroom, knowing everyone will give them privacy in there. 

Liam heads straight for the library, Louis beside him, the two of them chatting congenially about the wedding, though Harry knows damn right well their conversation will turn exclusively to Gemma the moment they are out of his earshot. It doesn’t annoy him though, he knows it’s because they care.

Gemma stops several times as they head up the stairs, marveling at the ornate woodwork and the paintings everywhere but eventually they make it to their destination and he closes the door behind them. The maids have already been through, the bed is pristine, and the room looks like it hasn't been touched in days. 

They stare at each other in disbelief again for a few moments, neither one of them able to fully grasp the fact that they had found each other, especially when clearly neither was looking. 

Gemma dives forward eventually, collecting Harry in another tight hug and he returns it eagerly. Her frame is smaller than he remembers, thinner and he wonders what she’s been through since he last saw her standing on the grass hanging the washing. 

She pulls away and holds either side of his face, looking at him, taking in the changes and he does the same. Her face too is thinner, looking wiser, her hazel eyes have a sadness to them that he doesn’t like and her skin is pale. 

“My God your hair has gotten long,” she laughs, fingers trailing down his cheek. She spots the new scar on his forehead, courtesy of Simon’s boot and immediately looks concerned. “What happened?”

Harry takes a deep breath and raises his brows. He’s not entirely sure where to start but he wants to tell her everything all the same and hear about what she’s been through. 

She releases his face and grabs his hand, pulling him over to the bench in the window and sitting down and he follows easily. 

“Tell me everything, right from the start, where did they take you from our house?” She asks, leaning forward and holding his hand with both of hers. 

“Several places, they moved me around a lot to begin with, until they found our father so he could take ownership of me,” he starts and her brows go straight up at this piece of information. 

“You saw our father? What was that like?”

“Bad, Gemma, very bad, he sold me almost immediately to some man I didn’t know because he just wanted to make a profit off of me and that’s it, I only saw him for a very short period of time and haven’t again since and don’t want to.”

Her face crumples and her hands tighten. Gemma had always wanted to believe their father to be a good man who made some mistakes, in fact, she was like that with most people. Her outburst at Liam in the car told him that perhaps she had seen things that had altered her opinions. 

“Don’t think about him, I don’t, it’s easier that way,” he tells her gently and she nods.

“Did you stop thinking about me? About mum? To make it easier?” She asks just as softly. “I wouldn’t blame you, I always found it easier to get through the day if I didn’t think of you.”

“I tried,” he answers honestly. “I had accepted that I would never see you again and finding out Liam was my true mate gave me peace and happiness because I have a family in him now, but you still crossed my mind most days, especially when I played the piano.” She nods and looks down guiltily. “Don’t feel bad Gemma, I don’t blame you at all, you had to do what was necessary to survive and you did.”

“Do you still play the piano then?” She looks back up, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

“I do, I still write as well, I have found that it eases me, the piano is in the library, I’ll show you later.” He smiles at her, trying to help lift her mood again. “Gemma it’s over now, you’re here, we are back together and trust me when I tell you that Liam will protect you, this is your home now as well.”

She glances around the room, face filling with disbelief again. 

“It’s going to take some getting used to, I will admit,” she says quietly and turns back to him. “But you’re right, I have you back, that’s what’s most important.” Once again her happiness slides away again. “Where do you think Mum is?” She asks carefully and he feels his own melancholy come over him and shrugs. 

“I’m not sure, the one time I asked Liam if he had any idea he told me that she was likely imprisoned, and offered to have his lawyer look into where and how long her sentence was but I haven’t taken him up on it yet. The crime of hiding an omega is considered pretty heinous, and I’m not sure I could bear knowing how long they plan to keep her locked up.”

She nods, one tear snaking down her cheek before she wipes it away brusquely, sniffling once. 

“I think we should find out where she is though, maybe we could go visit her?” She asks hopefully and he nods and she smiles softly, taking a deep breath. “Alright, so father sold you like the despicable bastard he is, and where did you go then?” She asks, wanting to move on. 

He tells her about the sales, her face filling with disgust and he carefully keeps details about the groping and abuse he suffered out of his story. He stops when he gets to Notley, not sure if he should tell her about that particular adventure or just skip right to when Liam found him. In the end he decides on honesty, because she would probably find out eventually anyway. 

“Liam wasn’t the first alpha to purchase me, I think you should know that. I was originally taken home by a Lord Notley, who is quite honestly the worst human being I have ever encountered. It ended badly and he returned me to the man who was my owner, and then Liam found me.” He prays she won’t ask more questions but he can already see her wheels turning and has cottoned on to how much information he is withholding. 

“When you say it ended badly, what happened Harry? What did he do to you? Don’t lie to me or hide from me, I can handle it and would rather know than let you suffer alone with it,” she tells him, eyes holding his so he can’t lie. 

He takes a deep breath and pulls the tie from his hair, running his fingers through it before loosening the bow tie and pulling it off as well.

“He attempted to force himself on me and I reacted in a way that injured him pretty grievously and received a pretty full beating from his valet for defending myself,” he answers, once again hoping she won’t ask for more details because he’s not sure he can speak them out loud to his sister. 

She starts, head tilting and eyes widening. 

“Wait, I think I heard something about this, I knew Notley was a familiar name, the family I was working for before were talking about it,” she starts, and then sits up completely, mouth dropping open and a short laugh escaping. “You’re the one who almost bit his knob off! Oh my God Harry! Good work!” She exclaims, grinning at him for a moment before it falters as she looks at his face. 

“Gemma, I assure you that what I did was not intentional, it was just a horrified reaction to what he was attempting to do to me,” he says quietly, looking down at their hands. 

“Oh Harry, I’m so sorry, that must have been awful.” She leans towards him and puts a hand on his cheek. “The way the story was told made it seem so different, but that’s typical really, they just made you out to be a trouble making omega who attacked Notley unprovoked.”

“Yes, well, it was nothing of the sort, but in the end, I got away, though Notley spent a good portion of the past few months attempting to torment me by going after Liam. We’ve only just overcome all of that a few weeks ago.”

She sits back again, grasping his hand once more and nods at him, moving them along. 

“Tell me about when Liam found you? Did you know he was your true mate right away?”

He laughs once and starts recounting their relationship from the beginning. She howls with laughter as he tells her about his vow of silence and how it so perplexed the poor alpha and the time he ran and hid in the bathroom to get away from him. He touches on Simon, not telling her much, just that he was a bastard and the complete opposite of Liam.

“So you basically lived in this bedroom for several weeks just to avoid him and piss him off?” She asks him incredulously. “Well done! Mum raised you to be independent and it clearly held.”

He laughs and shakes his head, “Looking back now, I believe I was being quite silly and I’m surprised Louis still wants to be my friend after all of that.”

“I get the sense he finds you amusing,” she replies and he laughs and nods. 

“Probably, but he and Niall have been a great support system for Liam and I, and Louis is the one responsible for kicking me in the backside and making me realize how I felt about Liam, so it’s really thanks to him that I know he’s my true mate and we are so happy now.”

“Remind me to thank him later,” she laughs. 

He tells her about Alice, how kind she had been, about the rest of the staff, and about the Dowager. In fact, his comments about Edith are more of a warning, but he hopes they will get along, Gemma was pretty likable really. 

“When did Notley come back into your lives then? You said he was tormenting you,” she asks when he gets to a lull in his story.

He carefully tells her about the hunt, making sure to include more jovial bits about the outfits he was forced to wear and how much effort was put in to the whole affair, only to have it collapse after a day. He doesn’t hold back in telling her about how Notley and the Prince of Wales had ruined things, but it had helped start pushing him and Liam closer together. 

She asks a few questions as he details the entire scheme against Liam and their plots to fix it, finally ending up with a marriage of convenience as the last ditch effort to save the estate for the Payne family. 

“God that all sounds so dreadful, when the Prince and Notley came after you that night, is that when you got injured to cause that scar?” She points at the pale pink mark and he shakes his head. 

“You remember Liam’s father? He came with Liam that night he found me at the pub and was a dreadful man,” he asks her and she nods. “He got worse. He is responsible for my injuries. A few days before Christmas he broke into my room, we had just got back from singing carols in Bolton, well everyone else was singing, I just came along, but it was a lovely time really.” He senses her impatience as he slides off the subject and he takes another deep breath. “Anyway, as I said, he broke in here and he attacked me in the bathroom, kicked me in the head and caused many other injuries, including breaking my leg and then attempted to force himself upon me.” He swallows loudly and she gasps very quietly, hands holding his tightening. “That was the night I broke my silence, and it was my screaming that alerted Liam something was wrong, he was the one who saved me, sent his father off to jail and cut all ties. It was in the following days, when he took care of me that I started to realize I loved him, but I was still scared and being attacked didn’t exactly make me want to jump into anything with him. It was all so overwhelming and I think I knew something was different between us, but it was so intense it frightened me and so I pushed him away. I almost lost him really, he knew all along we were true mates but there is only so much rejection a man can face before he starts to get a little despondent.”

Gemma surprises him by surging forward and hugging him tightly again. 

“I hate how many times you have been subjected to such trauma, it’s not right Harry, it just isn’t.” Her voice wobbles with unshed tears. 

He returns the hug and rubs her back. 

“It’s alright now Gemma, I have Liam, I have Louis and Niall and now I have you. In the end it’s all worth it, I know that and I can settle knowing that the future is brighter.”

He releases her and she sits back again, rubbing the tears away from under her eyes, nodding at him,  “When did you finally realize he was your true mate? How did it happen?”

Smiling softly, he relaxes as he tells her about London, their plans to find Liam a wife and she even laughs as he tells her about Rose. He gets to New Years Eve and the party, Louis telling him to just go kiss Liam and get it over with to know for sure and how he had found the alpha kissing Rose instead. She gasps at that, looking entirely disgruntled that Liam would do such a thing. 

“He didn’t initiate the kiss Gemma, it was all her, you needn’t look so scandalized,” he laughs. “Anyway, I saw that, got scared once again and ran away, well as much of a run as one can do on crutches and Liam followed me, as he always did,” he shakes his head as he realizes himself that Liam always followed him, always made sure Harry was alright and taken care of, even at the expense of his own happiness. “He caught up to me in the front vestibule of the house and that was when he finally showed his frustration at my lack of willingness to even consider him as a mate. I realized then the extent of his affection for me, and I saw how much I was hurting him and all of the reasons I was resisting just fell away, it didn’t make sense anymore and I went up to him and just kissed him and the rest is history really.”

She instantly frowns at him tilting her head and scrunching her lips for a moment.

“No, no, no, Harry Edward Styles, you do not get to just say the rest is history and leave it at that, I want details, what did you feel when you kissed him, was it just immediate? Did the ground fall away under your feet?” She leans forward again, eager for details and he can feel his cheeks getting warm as he remembers their activities in the vestibule. 

“Um, in a manner of speaking the ground fell away, but that was because he picked me up,” he replies and she snorts a laugh. “But yes, I can say it was immediate, it was like he was the only person who existed all of a sudden, we just fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and I would never know loneliness again. It was such a surge of affection and desire and intensity, if I wasn’t so strangely sure of it, I think it would have scared me.”

Her eyes are wide, a soft smile on her lips as she watches him speak so lovingly about Liam and he knows she really believes him. 

“Then what?” She asks innocently and even more heat creeps into his cheeks. 

“Um, things I am not going to discuss with you,” he answers, laughing nervously.

She immediately colors as she takes in his meaning and her mouth drops open. 

“Oh God,” she says loudly, eyes closing and hand waving as though to clear the air of her question. “Of course, yes, that makes sense, and no I do not need to hear about that at all.”

“Anyway,” he says slowly, drawing the word out to try to change the subject. “We were worried that us being true mates would still not solve the problem of Liam being voted out of the House of Lords.”

He recounts his conversation with Lord Malik and how he convinced Liam to heed the advice and how correct he was when it came to Lord Greeley. He even tells her about the Royal Ball and how the King had found out they were true mates and had been fascinated enough by the concept that he had given them his support. 

“Wait, but you said he did marry her? If the King is supportive of you and Liam and will not allow Notley or the Prince of Wales to come after either of you anymore, what need was there to follow through on the marriage?”

“Lady Elizabeth still needed our help, even if we technically didn’t need hers anymore and his majesty made it clear that he still expected Liam to help her in exchange for his support. It seemed a small price to pay really and he has won the good graces of the vast majority of Lords by keeping his word, and it’s not like it’s a real marriage anyway,” he replies. "Besides, we both like Elizabeth, she's a good woman and she and her brother deserve the chance to keep their family home."

“Unlike your poor friend down there,” she replies and he nods and hums in agreement. 

“Yes, Louis and Niall have had a difficult time of it as well. Niall is being forced to marry because Notley went after him as well about the lack of an heir in their house despite them being mated for so long. Unfortunately, they aren’t true mates so they don’t have the benefit we do and it is expected that his marriage to Lady Frances will appear real, even though everyone knows he’s doing it to keep his estate and she’s doing it to make a connection with the British House of Lords. It’s all political, but her family is difficult, in a manner of speaking, and with their current obsession with gaining the support of the Dutch royals, who hate omegas with a passion, it has left poor Louis out in the cold for the moment.” 

She frowns, looking appalled at their treatment. 

“Let me guess, they will be expecting Niall and Lady Frances to produce an heir within the year,” she grumbles. 

“No, that’s the incredibly stupid part of all of this these last few days, Louis found out last week that he’s finally pregnant and Niall did appeal to the leaders, telling them that there was an heir expected now but they wouldn't listen, they just insisted that until they knew if their child was a boy they couldn’t let him back out of the marriage. It’s all been quite infuriating and it’s why Louis has been staying here, to get away from all of the nonsense and I can’t say I blame him.”

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head, “Yes, heaven forbid he have a girl, what a travesty, poor Louis.”

Harry nods, “Yes, the laws are really antiquated, it’s disgusting, but I give Louis credit, he doesn’t seem to give a shit if he has a girl or a boy, he’s just so happy to have a child period that nothing clouds that and it’s really quite admirable.”

She nods and smiles.

“Good on him.” Then she tilts her head and narrows her eyes at Harry. “What about you and Liam? I would assume that there is an expectation for you two to produce an heir as well now that the world knows you are true mates.”

Harry bites his lip considering his answer. Since that fateful morning when he was in heat and they had forgotten the condom, he had been avoiding thinking about whether he was pregnant or not. He wasn't opposed to it, but he also didn’t want to get excited about it and then be disappointed, even though logically he knew there was a very good chance he was, it fact, it was almost impossible that he wasn’t. With the distraction of Louis there every day and the wedding though, he had been able to push it to the back of his thoughts and neither he or Liam had mentioned it. 

“I’m sure there is, his grandmother makes it clear she expects one and,” he stops and takes a deep breath. “There is a chance I am, but it is far too soon to tell for sure so keep it to yourself.”

She vibrates for a moment, hands flapping in the air in excitement before she gets control of herself. 

“Of course, I won’t say anything, does Liam know?”

Harry thinks back to Liam’s face hovering over his, the look of horror as he realized he wasn’t wearing a condom and laughs to himself. 

“Yes, he’s aware of the situation, he was a participating member of the production after all,” he responds and ducks when she tries to smack his arm. 

“Harry! I told you I don’t want to hear about that!” She yells, laughing at the same time. 

A knock on the door distracts them and a moment later Liam pokes his head in. 

“Sorry to disturb but I wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in a few minutes, if you two would like to come down.” He keeps his eyes wary as he watches Gemma, clearly still concerned about being verbally berated, but she grasps the chance to apologize. 

“Liam, I’m sorry about what I said in the car, on the way here, it appears I might have been jumping to conclusions and Harry has set me straight.” 

Liam’s shoulders relax and he nods, glancing at Harry and smiling quickly. 

“We will come with you” Harry tells him, pulling Gemma up to standing and turning to her. “I want to hear about where you have been all this time, perhaps you can tell us over dinner.” 

She nods and leans into his side for a moment before walking with him across to the door. Liam steps to his other side, taking his hand and they all go down the stairs side by side, meeting Louis at the bottom, who is laughing and shaking his head at the three of them. 

Harrison looks somewhat scandalized that Gemma is still dressed in her nanny’s uniform while sitting at the Lord’s dining table but they didn’t have any clothes for her to change into currently. Harry was hoping to beg upon Alice to see if she could lend Gemma a day dress or two until they could either have Gemma’s things sent from the royals house or get new dresses. 

They sit down to dinner and Gemma congratulates Louis on the baby and he grins happily. 

“I hear you and Harry used to write songs together all the time growing up?” Louis asks and she nods. 

“We did, we both got piano lessons together and mum loved hearing us play,” she answers and then turns to Liam. “Speaking of which, I know Harry has been somewhat hesitant to find out our mothers fate because he knows it’s not going to be happy news, but if you are still willing to ask your lawyer to find out, I think I would like to know. I’m hoping she’s not far, that maybe we can go visit her if it’s possible?”

Liam starts in surprise, soup spoon halfway to his mouth but he nods a moment later.

“Of course, but like I told Harry, you should prepare yourself for any outcome,” he warns, face sympathetic. 

“I know, and even if it is the worst, I think it would be best for us to know,” she glances at Harry. “In the end.”

Harry considers it a moment and nods. She was right, avoiding the truth wasn’t going to give him any peace or any closure, it was better to find out and deal with the outcome and then figure out the future. 

The room is quiet for a few moments, aside from cutlery gently hitting dinnerware but Louis looks up eventually, clearly wanting to change the subject.

“So, you’ve been working as a nanny for the Dutch princess? How long has that been?”

Harry jumps on Louis’ line of questioning, wanting to know all about where she had been since they parted.

“Yes, where have you been? You said you worked for another family as well?”

Gemma shrugs and nods. 

“After they took you and mum, the landlord made it clear I had to get out of the house so I packed up all of our stuff and convinced Mr. Teller to store it in his barn. I think it’s still there. Anyway, I stayed at the bakery for a few weeks, but I didn’t want to become a burden to them so I went into Winsford to look for work and got a job as a housemaid with a local family. They had children, so many children as the Lord of the house had three omegas and along with my usual duties, they began to expect me to care for the children as well.” She looks down at her bowl. “It was awful, how he treated his mates, I guess I had expected better but seeing it first hand was upsetting and made me worry so much about what was happening to you Harry. I couldn’t stand the thought that you could end up in such a situation. When the advertisement went up looking for a nanny in Scotland, I jumped at the chance to get away from that horrid man. The Princess seemed happy that I was so against alphas owning omegas that it must have convinced her to hire me.”

She glances around the table quickly. 

“Clearly I now know that what I witnessed in his house isn’t always the case and happy relationships can be found.” She smiles softly. “I’m so glad that true mates are real because I had even given up hope regarding them as well.”

Harry slides an arm about her shoulders, giving her a side hug and Liam and Louis smile at her genuinely. 

“Welcome home,” Liam says eventually and Harry grins at him. 


	64. Chapter 64

_Liam_  
  
Watching Harry with his sister was both a beautiful and hilarious thing. The two of them were so similar in personality that it was clear there would never be a dull moment in the house again. Even their facial expressions, the frowns and smiles were almost identical. 

After dinner Gemma insists on getting a tour of the house and Liam and Harry oblige, Louis trailing along behind them just to watch with amusement. 

As they go along she greets members of the staff and when she meets Alice, the two of them hit it off immediately. Alice looks so pleased that Gemma is there and that Harry has found his sister that her grin fills her face. She promises to bring a few dresses the very next morning and Liam can’t help but notice the similarities between the two of them as well. Harry’s attachment to Alice became more clear, obviously she had reminded him of his sister, which was why he trusted her so quickly. 

They end up in the library where Gemma all but skips over to the piano, sliding on to the bench immediately and playing a happy tune, fingers dancing across the keys.

Harry sits down next to her and joins in, playing the harmony and the two of them start giggling happily. 

Liam and Louis sit and watch them, laughing and clapping along and don’t even notice that they have two new houseguests in the room until Niall sits down next to Louis and Edith perches in the chair opposite. 

Louis startles and then shouts in glee, throwing his arms around Niall’s neck and they embrace happily. 

“You escaped!” Liam declares when they finally separate and Niall chuckles.

“Yes, the disappearance of the Princesses nanny put a real damper on the evening because she was forced to actually look after her own child and they left early. I guess the rest of Frances’ family and friends didn’t see the point in staying either and the house was suddenly quite empty,” Niall laughs. “Frances told me to come here, she’s planning on taking a long bath and getting a good nights sleep before heading back north tomorrow, I think she’s just as relieved it’s over as I am.”

Harry and Gemma have both turned on the piano bench, now facing the group and Edith looks between the two of them appraisingly. 

“Grandmother, I hadn’t heard you were back from London,” Liam says carefully, not sure what she will make of Gemma and how they had disrupted the wedding and possibly pissed off a royal family. 

“I came back for the wedding reception, thought I would add to the numbers of support behind Lord Horan, and thank goodness I did, because I would have missed all of this.”

Liam realizes that he hasn’t made proper introductions and quickly rises to do so.

“Well, let me introduce Miss Gemma Styles, Harry’s sister and Gemma, this is my grandmother, the Dowager Countess of Bolton.”

The pair of them turn and look at him like he’s insane before turning back to each other.

“I’d already gathered who she was Liam, I’m not sure why you are being so formal,” she chastises and Gemma giggles and he quickly sits back down, cheeks coloring.

“What a wonderful surprise to find you there my dear, I know that Harry has been missing you terribly. You were working as a nanny?”

The question sounds innocent enough, but Liam knows better and so does Harry, the two of them look at each other for a moment, expressions exasperated but Gemma just takes it in stride. 

“Yes, I was, it seemed worthwhile employment for someone in my position and I enjoyed it for the time, but I’m much happier being with my brother, my own family, I must say,” she replies, glancing at Harry and smirking. 

“Indeed,” the Dowager replies, eyes shrewd as always. 

Liam can’t even imagine her reaction when he tells her that Harry is pregnant, because it’s highly likely he is. She will probably put a notice in the newspapers at this rate. 

“Perhaps I can help Lord Horan and Mr. Tomlinson when their bundle of joy arrives,” Gemma offers and Liam sees yet another shared trait with her brother, she had already got the measure of the Dowager and was now playing with her, like Harry had a tendency to do. 

His grandmother’s brows go up, face becoming tense and unamused but she nods, knowing she can’t balk without letting her intentions become clear, even though everyone already knows. 

“Perhaps another song,” Niall suggests suddenly, trying to lift the mood in the room again and Liam agrees immediately, clapping his hands together as though to put a stop to the previous conversation. 

“Of course!” Gemma replies, spinning back around to face the piano, Harry following her a moment later. They discuss what song they want to play in hushed whispers for a minute before starting, and the rest of the room relaxes back and listens.

A sense of peace washes over Liam, looking around the room and seeing his assembled friends and family. It had been quite the year, so much had happened but now he was surrounded by the people who mattered most and the future was full of bright and happy possibilities. It almost brought tears to his eyes as he realizes that he had finally found true happiness. No more dinners alone, no more arguments with his father or battles with political foes. They had overcome all of the obstacles, he and Harry, and they had done it together. 

Feeling awash with emotion he glances over at his grandmother and is surprised to see her looking teary-eyed as well. She meets his gaze and he can see clearly that she was likely thinking much the same thing. She was happy too, because she knew he was and in the end, all she had ever wanted, fought for, was his happiness. He reaches a hand across and takes hers, squeezing it gently and she returns it, smiling at him. 

Louis and Niall sit cuddled together on the settee, having overcome so much themselves but having come out stronger on the other side as well. 

This was his life now, his family, and he couldn’t be happier.  
  
 _The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!! I'm sad it's done, this has been many months of work and an adventure for me to say the least.  
> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos, it's muchly appreciated!  
> If anyone wants to do up any artwork, I would love that!
> 
> There is the chance I might do an epilogue, but that's to be decided at this point.


End file.
